The Frost King
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: Strangely unhappy with his seemingly perfect life, Yugi discovers a world of Winter and magic ruled by the enchanting Frost King and finds true love, a home he's always longed for,and spreads his wings, but when the storm fades which life will he choose?
1. Part I

That's right ladies and gents-you're favorite Plot Twist Queen/Mistress of Imagery is back and more psychotic than she was after College forced her to do the unthinkable and lock up her imagination and throw away the key until the end of finals. Well now she's back from hell and with yet ANOTHER fic to hinder her goals of completing her currents fics and her original work.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! Yes, I am now even more insane than before-I am offically-PSYCHOTIC (evil laugh and lightnight flashes behind me)

But yeah, Its that time of year and despite my love of Christmas, this is NOT a holiday fic: this is a season fic: aka a Winter fic. This whole plot actually came to mind one day when my mom took off from work, I was sleeping on the couch at her apartment, and during the last two hours of sleep i managed to get (or rather between the last two hours of me being a lazy ass on the couch and her attempting to get me up) I came up with this amazing idea, shot up and wrote it down. Long live the power of Dreams. Now this is a Winter fic so I'm hoping to finish it for Winter, but no promises (look what happened with WH)

**Couple of announcements: **Aside from this fic and DR, once I get OL back from Chi, I'm putting OL and AIEW on hold until DR and this fic are done: DR has been up for almost two years and I hate taking longer than a year to do a fic, so my goal is to finish that by no later than my spring break. FK because its fresh in my head and thought it IS a multi-chapter fic (and will be longer than WH) it will be a short fic. Why? Because I've taken FAR too much time away from my original work and the holidays have further hindered my goals, so now that i'm back in Baltimore for a week and a half, i plan on getting the Character sheets for Nevermore done, and the books and such planned out for my Fairy Tale Series, which is why I will probably work on next since I got the whole thing planned out pretty much.

Anyway, for everyone who is on my list who wanted to see my original stuff: PLEASE PM ME YOUR E-MAIL (i have atomic, Spirit, Tavi, Toya, Shamise, and a few others, but please remind me just so i know who's is who and who i have and don't have. Also a copy of all the pictures will be posted on DA and I'd LOVE comments and feedback.

**Dedications: **To all my loyal fans and online friends for putting up with my insane update schedule and giving my the courage and confidence to keep going. Also special thanks to Shamise for letting me share the title since she used it first. I love you girl!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea. The Japanese location and mythology are real places and based off real locations in Japan, which are noted at the end. Also Yugioh and all its characters are the proud creations of my hero Kazuki Takahashi (who is an inspiration to us all).

now than with out further ado...I present my newest creation: THE FROST KING

**Summary: **_Yugi Motou, world renowned figure skater, finds himself strangely unhappy with his seemingly perfect life. When he becomes lost in the woods during one of the worst blizzards, guided by a snow leopard, he discovers a beautiful parallel dimension of perpetual winter, where he meets the mysterious Frost King and finds everything he ever needed—but when the storm ends will he be forced to leave it all behind?

* * *

_

Yugi Motou glided across the ice. A loud screech howled when his blades made contact with the frozen surface, the tempo rising and falling as he flew across the glistening white surface. He spread his arms like a bird and lifted his leg behind him and bent his body in an aerial motion and closed his eyes. Artificial air swept his jagged, pale gold bangs against his soft, round cheeks. With his eyes still closed, he maneuvered his entire body from his current position into an elegant swoop. He spun in the air three times then landed perfectly with his left leg gliding in a half circle behind him. Deciding to enjoy himself, he started gliding backwards.

His skates moved across the ice as easily as a bird through air. He didn't both looking behind him, knowing full well there was a good two-hundred feet of ice behind him. Machines had smoothed the cracked surface to glossy perfection. The only lines marring the frosted glass were the indents of Yugi's skates. The ice glittered artificial white, a perfect reflection of the ground two inches beneath the frosty mirror.

An oval of white plastic sheets topped with clear, synthetic windows circumnavigated the entire oval of ice. Rows of black plastic chairs and aluminum steps formed a pyramid from the arena. In a few days, the entire room would be packed to over populace with screaming fans, judges and news crew determined to capture everything on tape and distribute it to the world. But until then, Yugi had the entire Makomanai Ice Area to himself. And that was just how he liked it.

He sighed and made a figure eight before the desire to spice up his play settled in. Large eyes like round amethysts narrowed with devilish anticipation. He clenched the rim of the rink and pushed off giving himself a running start and skated across the ice. The sudden speed whipped his bangs and tresses of amethyst tipped ebony around his head and shoulders like a wild, burning black fire. His arms pumped at his sides. His smirk curled to a grin. When the perfect moment was met, he leapt into the air arched his body forward then pulled himself into a ball. Then he flipped. He spun in the air for a moment then unwound his body like a spring. His blades hit the ice with a loud sheen and he braced himself on one hand then swirled his hips, and gracefully spun his lower body in a circle. His upper body followed and he then began spinning unnaturally fast.

His heart raced in his chest, his hair whipped around him, wildly, and his entire body felt weightless as air. For an instant he felt one with the universe: the air, the ice, the gravity and air resistance battling for control of him. When he hit the ground again, his blades dug into the ice, kicking up a wave of snow in their wake. He panted heavily from the impact. Then suddenly he sighed, hit by a wave of sadness.

"I can't believe this is the only place I can skate." He sighed and ran an angry hand though his hair, scattering his bangs. He'd seen the two huge lakes on the ride to Sapporo: his face pressed against the window, eyes shining with childish wonder and excitement. The thought of skating on those huge lakes and being one with nature just like on the ponds he skated on as a child, exillerated him. Just as the realization that Sapporo's Snow Festival meant the lakes were reserved for the sculptures and the closest thing to a lake or pond he had was the arena, devastated him.

As much as he loved skating, a fake area made him feel condensed, restrained. He preferred the outside: being one with the environment, the frozen wind biting his skin, the snow crunching beneath his feet and squishing between fingers. The slush splashing and sloshing, the ice-encased trees jingling together with the whistling wind crafted the perfect Winter melody. He loved it. Even when his fingers and lips started turning blue and he was shivering to the point of numbness, winter did nothing but delight him.

Loud clapping brought him out of his musing. "Way to go Yug," said young man turned around and smiled. "Ya, you're gonna knock'em dead at the competition."

Yugi rolled his eyes with a smile and glided towards his two best friends: one a tall lanky blond with a boyish face, goofy grin and kind, chocolate eyes. Next to him stood a proud brunette with mocha brown skin and his hair spiked like a shark's fin. His features were sharper than his companion's but his despite the maturity of his posture, his eyes and smile carried the exuberance of youth.

"I can't believe you're still training," the brunette chuckled, mockingly. "All this work isn't healthy for ya, Yugi. You gotta have fun.

Yugi braced himself against the glass and rolled his eyes. "For your information, Tristan, I wasn't training, I was just skating. Since none of the lakes are open I gotta make do with what I got."

"Ah, come on Yugi," the blond wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and ruffled his hair. He looked disappointed when Yugi only smiled. "Ya been trainin for the Olympics since high school, and now that they're a week away, could ya at least _try _and be happy about it?"

"I _am_ happy, Joey," Yugi offered a fake smile, but his best friend was right. He knew it.

"Well, whatever, that's why we planned a surprise for ya," Joey announced with a proud wink and flashed a victory sign.

Yugi groaned. "Guys, whatever it is, I don't think I'll-" before Yugi could blink his two, taller friends grabbed his arms and yanked him off the ground. "Hey, guys! Put me down!" Yugi screeched and struggled, failing his legs in mid-air. The two boys only chuckled and gripped his forearms, mindful of his skates.

"Sorry, Yugi but no can do. You been down in the dumps and we're gonna help you get your spark back," Tristan announced, smirking when Yugi glared at him. The boy wrenched at their grasps, but their hands remained firm.

"Then can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

Joey and Tristan exchanged mischievous smiles than turned to Yugi. He flinched, terrified. The last time they gave him that look, they'd set him up on a blind date.

"We're taking you on the hike to Mt Teinko 'cause we know you love da be outside in Winta," Joey began.

Tristan immediately cut in "And the top has the best view of the mountains in the area. You can thank us later," he added seeing the stunned mystification on Yugi's face. Both teens smiled knowing he'd be speechless for a while.

The drive to the hike site was uneventful but for Yugi it was as if the universe was conspiring to keep his exuberant spirit imprisoned in the condensed cage known as the city. Between gathering the necessary equipment for a hike in Winter, traffic due to the trucks of snow and ice being delivered for the Snow Festival, the crowds of tourists and park rangers: Yugi almost screamed by the time they arrived only to be stopped by interrogating park rangers. All animosity vanished the second they stopped the car. As if possessed by the spirit of his childhood, Yugi jumped out of the car and bolted towards the track. He screeched back for his two friends to hurry up, and angrily tapped his impatient foot until they did so.

Yugi double-checked his gear making sure his thick coat, heavy boots and strong gloves were tightly in place and his think snow pants were tucked safely into his boots. Not a wisp of air chilled his heated skin. He removed his earmuffs and shook his head before putting them back in to place over his small ears, since he hated how hates bunched and frizzed his hair.

"Yugi, ya makin me tired and we haven't even started hikin yet." Joey groaned, zippering his green coat over his warmest clothes.

"I'm excited," Yugi defended and inhaled deeply. The air was bitter from winter's bite and rich with the crisp aroma of conifers, bark and the wet perfume of freshly fallen snow, but juxtaposed with the rancid smog of gas and burnt rubber, and the stench of salt-soaked slush. Mobs of people crowded the tour site, much to the young man's chagrin but be decided to ignore them. He was here, in the cold dead forests of the coldest place on earth and he was ecstatic. He wasn't going to let anything kill his mood.

"God, it's freezing," Tristan complained and shivered. He tied a brown wool scarf tightly around his neck and stuffed his heavily gloved hands into the pockets of his heavy winter coat. He and Joey bundled up only to keep out the cold, nothing else. "I don't know why you like the winter so much, Yugi. It's cold, its bitter, and Hokkaido is fricken insane."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, shivering violently. His breath formed thick white wisps like cigarette smoke. "Least back in Domino, winter doesn't get his bad."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You guys are such wimps, winter's beautiful! Just look at it." Yugi spun around waving his arms emphasizing the dramatic masterpiece the frozen island had created. Snow caked everything in a blanket of glittering white crystals; hugged branches and pine heavily. Sheets of ice encased tree branches and bushes like clear, frozen skins. In the still shinning sunlight overhead the snow and ice glittered like jewels. Bare trees forested the entire mountain like a chaotic army of black skeletons; their thick limbs frosted with lichen and caked with snow. Pine trees stood like rich green speckled with white powder, shaped like huge pyramids while others stood tall and straight like red skyscrapers topped with Christmas trees. Holly and pinecones hung like ornaments, and snow, needles and pine cone fragments blanketed the thick forest floor.

Yugi took it all in, as if he were finally returning home after being away for years. The bare landscape showed naked and free of any clothing or jewels to shield its beauty. The white snow made everything pop and glitter. No leaves to hide the trees or flowery perfume to mask the musk of wood and earth, no leaves or shrubs to block the fierce wind from biting his skin and playing with his hair: it was perfect.

Joey just shook his head. "How the hell, were you born in Summer, Yug, you're a cold-blooded yuki-onna."

"HEY!" Yugi snapped, angrily, red dusting his face. "I am not a girl, Joey." He growled. He'd hoped and prayed he'd be done with such teasing once he graduated. Sure, he'd grown a few inches and was no longer the embarrassingly short height of five feet, and his soft, pale almost feminine body had sharpened and grown more refine and muscular due to his years of late blooming, exercising and figure skating, but, much to his chagrin, he still found himself caring his, soft, round face, baby cheeks, impossibly big eyes and soft, feminine voice. It didn't help that he was bi and everyone around him-male or female-seemed to be unnaturally drawn to him.

"Relax Yug," Joey threw his hand sup in mock defense. "I'm just teasing."

Yugi growled like a caged cat.

"Awe, come on Yugi," Tristan smacked him on the back. "Be grateful your beautiful, means you won't have any problem getting girls," the brunette flashed a perverted wink.

Yugi smirked and removed Tristan's hand. "Or guy, I'm bi remember." He sighed. "Like that'll ever happen though."

Both Joey and Tristan frowned. Yugi caught their eyes and the question forming on Joey's lips. "Now come on, let's see the waterfall before the mob." The young man bolted down the slush-soaked dirt path, not stopping until he came upon the rickety, moth-eaten staircase. The antiquarian railing rattled and screeched in protest with the slightest breeze and the steps shimmered with slippery ice. Carefully, Yugi grabbed the railing, braced the other hand against the jagged mountain side and slammed his boat on the floor. He stepped one foot at a time.

"Holy shit," Joey grabbed the railing roughly, making it shake like a rickety bridge when his boot lost its footing. "Holy shit, this thing is slippery."

"Be more careful, idiot," Tristan snapped and followed Yugi's example. His heart pounded so loudly, he could hear it. He kept his vision forward, not daring to look over into the blanket of white mist beyond.

Yugi's heart raced, but for a different reason. Adrenaline and anticipation fired his veins. The freezing, jagged stone and the white mist made him feel like he was one with the landscape. He barely noticed when he transferred from the first bridge to the second. Only when he found the waterfall. The lake had frozen along the banks but the harsh waters rocked and tossed waves of white foam forward like rag dolls. The waterfall cut through the jagged side of the rock cliff like a scar. Water crashed and slammed kicking up swirls of white each time it crashed. The other side of the bank was white, gray and black with snow and frost covered trees and underbrush. The crashing waves roared in Yugi's ears like a yapping dog snapping its jaw, combined with icicles and ice-caked branches jingling together in a winter symphony.

Yugi rushed to the bank before his friends could stop him and stepped onto the bank. The invisible ice sheets cracked loudly beneath his heavy boots. Splashes licked his boots and he kicked at the water and spun around like a child in a swimming pool. He would've stayed like that longer if two arms hadn't pulled him back.

"Yugi!" the older boys called; their voices loud with concern.

"You almost fell in, buddy," Tristan scolded.

"Jeeze Yug, I know ya love winter but ya gotta getcha head out of the clouds." Joey sighed and shook his head almost disappointed.

Yugi growled and pulled his arms free. "I wasn't going to fall in," he protested with a harsh snap. "I'm not a child, so would you guys please stop treating me like one."

"What's your problem?" Tristan asked, more worried than angry or upset.

"Nothing," Yugi scolded kicking himself. He forced a smile. "Now let's go, the view from the summit is supposed to be breathtaking."

Yugi rushed off. Tristan and Joey exchanged glances and sighed but decided to let it go. No sense in dragging out what they knew they wouldn't get.

The hike up to summit had been long an uneventful, but for Yugi it was like paradise. The screeching honks of cars, the obnoxious roars and laugher of people, and the howls of tourists and night life, didn't exist this far out. Nor did it have the obnoxious skyscrapers and towers of plastic, metal and steel and the hard concrete and asphalt, and the overabundance of people over flooding the streets with shopping bags and souvenirs. Here, in the frozen wilderness there was no noise, no people, no buildings, no expectations or money: only the pure, wild, simplicity of the barren, harsh, beautiful landscape. Here, he was free to be himself. To pretend that nothing was real and everything was nothing. He wished there was a pond nearby. He still had his skates in his bag. Maybe he could find a pond and skate for hours on the rough, glistening surface for a bit? There was nothing like skating on a pond. Gliding across the rough ice and crashing into the powdery feathers of snow. The snow raining from the tree branches overhead and letting himself become swept up by the wind.

There was nothing like it. No one else could understand it. Not even his grandfather, though he shared his love for the beauty and savagery of winter.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Yugi called, resisting the urge to laugh at his friends' struggle up the steep slope. Their arms dropped at their sides, but they pushed forward on wobbly legs, and expels loud gusts of air every time they exhaled. Once Yugi was certain they wouldn't faint on him, he raced up to the summit of the mountain and braced himself for the view.

"Oh wow…" he breathed unable to voice any other words. His eyes expanded with awe and his mouth opened in an o of astonishment.

"Guys! Hurry up! You have to see this!" Yugi cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone and jumped up and down like a child anxiously awaiting its parents to wake up for Christmas. "It's beautiful!" Yugi turned back to the site and sat down a few feet from the ledge with his legs bunched against his chest.

It truly was. A ring of mountains frosted with glittering white snow encircled a valley of forests and rivers. Rolling white hills like perfect scoops of ice cream juxtaposed with crowns and spires of conifers and naked deciduous trees frosted with snow or sheeted in shiny blue-sheens. The snow made the trees of the forest pop a bright dark blue. A huge river cut through the valley like a scar, branching into bright blue lines. Mist rolled over the mountains like a blanket of frosty air. The wind was harsher here and forcibly bit his bare cheeks and nose crimson, and whipped his heavy bangs against his eyes. The air was sharp with frost, and mixed with the pungent aroma of water and earth. For a moment, Yugi had to remind himself not to get too close to the edge.

"Wow, what a view," Joey's vocal voice broke the tranquility.

"Your right, Yug, that's something," Tristan added, dropping down next to Yugi. "You don't get 'em like that in Domino."

"Yeah," Joey added, joining his two friends and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Honshu's too warm."

"And not enough mountains," Tristan added.

"It's like a frozen city," Yugi said dreamily.

Joey and Tristan blinked at him then looked at the view again.

"You know, I can kinda see it," Joey replied with a tilt of the head.

"I'm sorry, I don't see it," Tristan admitted.

"It's okay, Tristan." Yugi smiled half-heartedly. "Ya have to see it, not look for it."

"I don't get you, Yugi," Tristan shook his head. "You're 22 years old, you're a professional skater, you practically got everything, and yet you still daydream like we're in high school?"

"Hey lay off, Tristan," Joey playfully punched his friend in the arm. "All that dreamin is what made, Yug famous."

"No, he's right, Joey." Yugi admitted with a sad, frustrated sigh. A confused hand wove through his hair, lacing his bangs between his fingers. "I don't know, I just feel like my life is…empty. And I can't figure out why." He wrapped his free arm around his legs and pressed his forehead to his knees.

"Yeah, that's a crappy feeling," Joey sighed.

"Maybe you're lonely?" Tristan suggested.

"Maybe," Yugi giggled and flashed a broken smile. "I'm sure it's nothing, though."

His friends decided to let it go.

"We should head back," Joey gestured back to the path with his thumb. "My ass is numb and my fingers a turnin blue." He removed his glove and held up a shaking, red hand to emphasize his point.

"Amen," Tristan struggled to get to his feet and stretched his sore back. "Who's up for hot chocolate back at the lodge we saw?" He suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Me!" Joey's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"You guys go ahead," Yugi suggested. "I wanna stay here a bit longer."

Both men frowned at him. "Ya sure, Yug?" Joey asked. "We don't mind waiting a little longer…"

"Please, go ahead." Yugi cut him off. "Don't let me ruin your fun. Besides I can just follow the markers back down."

"I don't know Yug, its gonna get dark soon." Tristan opened his mouth to protest but Yugi cut him off.

"Tristan, this is me you're talking to. I know better than anyone not to stay out past nightfall in winter. You guys go ahead; I'll catch up in a bit," He promised and turned back to the serenity.

Knowing that arguing was pointless, the two boys sighed and waved their smaller friend good-bye. "Calls us when ya get to the lodge," Joey ordered.

"I will." Yugi waved without turning around.

He leaned back and fell against the snow and spread his legs in an angel-shape. Overhead the sky was clear as glass. Gray and white clouds rolled over head like misshapen whales swimming across the blue sea. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the valley as a white city covered in snow and made from marble, crystal and alabaster. With pearl floors and jeweled encrusted spires and lots of towers and archways, he conjured. Archways made of ice, or even better, diamonds! And lots of frozen lakes for ice-skating. Everything made from ice. Was it possible to live in ice? He always wondered. Sure, it was fine in movies, but it really made him wonder.

A drop of coldness on his face awoke him from his daydreams like a bucket of cold water. He shot up and touched his cheek. Relieved to find the frozen object was only a snowflake, he looked up. White had completely blanketed the sky, blocking the sun. Snow began raining in flurries but quickly increased to heavy clumps. The wind took a violent turn and attacked whatever bare skin it could find with its bitter claws. His cheeks and nose flared bright red with cold. Icy air even seeped through his gloves and boots chilling his numb fingers and aching his toes.

He cupped his hand and blew into them harshly, then rubbed them together, generating temporary warmth. Quickly, he got to his feet and started down the mountain. The path was still clear and easy to see, so he started running, hoping to beat the weather. As much as he loved blizzards, he wasn't stupid enough to risk getting lost in a storm.

Joey and Tristan sat in the lodge, tapping their feet against the floor and drumming their fingers against the table. Joey kept his eyes on the window with a clear view of the trail entrance and Tristan checked his watch ever five second.

"Come on, Yugi," Tristan demanded through grit teeth. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here, Trist," Joey assured him, but it was marred by the worry in his voice. "You know Yugi, he loves the Winta time."

"That's what I'm worried about." Tristan pressed his fingers to his temples and braced his elbows on the table. His untouched black coffee was still steaming.

A loud screech of a rock band broke the stillness. Joey fished out his snow and flipped the phone open. He saw the name of the caller flash across the screen and pressed the pound key. "S'up gramps?" he addressed the speaker.

"Joseph! Where are you boys?" the elderly man, demanded almost hysterically over the line. Joey pulled the phone from his ear, he was so loud. "Calm down, Grandpa, we're fine. Trist and I just took Yugi on a hike to Mt. Teine. He's was kinda down so we thought we'd cheer him up. Ya know how much he loves the winta?" Joey mollified. As much as he adored and respected Yugi's grandpa, who was practically a mentor to him, he knew better than anyone Solomon Mouto was famous for over-reacting, especially when it came to his family game shop or Yugi.

"Well, can I talk to him?" the old man asked. "I tried calling him, but he isn't answering his phone.

"He's not back yet," Joey explained.

"What's goin on, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Gramps," Joey covered the mouth piece of the phone, and pulled the phone away. A loud scream of "What do you mean he's no back yet!" exploded through the phone.

"He wanted to stay longer, so we let him, he was right behind us, Gramps, he'll be down in a few secs. I'll tell him you called—"

"Joey you don't understand!" Grandpa cut him off, panic and terror bled into his voice.

"Gramps what's wrong?" Joey asked honestly concerned. Seeing Joey's shaking, Tristan leaned over to hear the conversation. Both of them froze; eyes wide and shaking with pure horror at what was spoken next.

"It just saw it on the news." Solomon sobbed, hysterically. "They're expecting the worst blizzard in twenty years, its already starting…and Yugi's still on the mountain…"

The line went dead when the phone slipped from Joey's trembling hand and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Though I can't stand ice-skating (I'm better on wheels than blades) Ice-skating is a very popular sport in Japan and I can see Yugi exhaling at it. Also I gave Yugi a wilder, more free-spirited personality in this, which is ironic since I HATE the cold, and I personally think I did a pretty good job showing Yugi's love of Winter and his oneness with the world around him.

The locations for this chap were inspired by Sapporo which was the first location for the Winter Olympics outside America and Europe and as I said all the locations are real places and events that take place in Japan:

Makomanai Ice Area—an enormous ice-skating rink located in Sapporo, Japan, most famous for housing the figure skating and ice-hockey competitions of the 1972 Winter Olympics.

Niku-Ku—the western ward (subdivision of cities in Japan), known for its forested, mountainous terrain and famous for its popular tourist hikes, the most popular of which ends at Mt Teine.

Sapporo—the largest city in Hokkaido, Japan, most famous for hosting the 1972 Winter Olympics and for its annual Snow Fesitval.

Hokkaido—The second largest of the Japanese Islands, and the most Northern Island. For tourists its basically the American equivalent of Florida and Alaska, except reversed: its Winters are extremely bitter and snowy, but its summers are mild and typically warm, and not humid because of its lack of June-July rainy season.

Yuki-onna—literally "Snow woman" in Japanese, the most popular Spirit in Japanese folklore. A variety of stories surround her but her appearance is that of a beautiful white-skinned woman with long black hair white kimono who is responsible for blizzards and snow storm. They say it snows when she cries and the brings storms wherever she goes.

As always read, review, critique, ask questions and go nuts, and if you think it sucks let me know WHY? I accept constructive Criticism but if you feel the need to flame, then PLEASE don't be an immature ass and say it sucks, explain to me WHY? I can't fix it unless i know what the problem is.


	2. Part II

I know its been a month since the last chapter, but its still Winter so this fic is still going strong. I apologize for the lateness, in all honestly i planned on updating this story two weeks ago, but the character sheets I'm doing took a lot longer than i thought-also, over the last two days this chapter literally REFUSED to be written, it fought me to the bitter end, but i'm ecstatic with well it turned out-and how short it is.

I won't bore with too long author's notes so without futhere ado here is Part Two of the Frost King...

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The national park this takes place in-where Yugi gets lost at least-is a real part located in Hokkaido, Japan. I do own the Winter World though.**

**Dedication: **This goes out to all my friends on the PBS forum for encouraging me through my stress and block, as well as my friend Mitzumi for getting my ass back and gear with editing. And a very special shout out to Espi for betaing this fic for me and doing a wicked job at it if I do say so my self. Thanks so much girl! Also a very special thanks to all of my reviewers. I never expected to get so many reviews for the first chapter! Thank you all so much!

As always read, review, and critique-i don't care for flames by i greatly encourage constructive criticism.

* * *

_The Frost King: Part II_

"Grr! I should've just gone with Joey and Tristan," Yugi cursed himself through clattering teeth. His gloved hands rubbed his chest feverishly to numb the coldness, but he already felt the sting of cold biting his fingers through his gloves. His boots sank into accumulating snow banks so deeply that clumps of snow wormed between his books and snow pants.

Finally he gave up and buried his fists in his underarms, and stomped quickly down the path. Snow rained overhead in heavy clumps like golf-ball shaped clumps of cotton. He shook his head, scattering a blizzard of the tiny flakes around him. He growled when his earmuffs shifted and removed his hands from their warmth to fix them.

"God dammit, where is that next marker?" He spread his hand above his eyes, blinking out the blinding snow. Despite his efforts to beat the storm, snow exploded from the sky the second he started down the path. He found the first two markers easily but the third one evaded him. Everywhere he looked he found white skyscrapers: thick pine and bare black deciduous limbs alike were caked in snow. Some had frozen over in ice already with icicles forming caged windows from branch to branch. Ice and snow spread like a wave, even bleaching out the night forming overhead.

Yugi hurried when the pale flaming colors of the sunset from earlier suddenly turned purple and lavender. He bolted not caring about the snow leaking into his boots or the energy he was wasting. "Like hell I'm getting stuck in the dark."

He smirked when he spied a familiar tree. If he was right it was on top of the waterfall, which meant the path was just ahead. Any idiot could find their way back from the stairs. Renewed hope fired his blood, numbing the cold in his veins, and he bolted past heaps and mounds of snow and ice-caked trees, not hearing the sound of frozen wood splintering beneath his heavy boots or feeling the cold biting his bare face and cheeks.

Snow hammered from overhead, faster than ever in thick white diagonal lines like a giant net clouding his vision. His bangs and hair grew heavy with crusts of snow. He coughed harshly into his hands and pressed forward. He couldn't tell the sky from the ground any more, but as long as he could see the tree his confidence refused to fade.

He ran faster, the clearing becoming clearer until he could feel the snow banks lightening as he approached the ridge—and froze in his tracks. Instead of a familiar waterfall and stairs he found a steep slope leading to a ninety-degree cliff over a gargantuan barren clearing that had no end in sight.

He screamed as his body struggled to stay airborne, but boots sank into the snow in an effort to stop himself from slipping. Snow and ice began to crack beneath his feet, chipping beneath his weight and falling into the nothingness. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath him. He screamed and grabbed the ground with his elbows, his gloved hands clawing at the ground. His feet struggled to find footing but slipped every time they so much as brushed the icy gradient. He dared lift one of his shaking hands to grab something and heave himself up, but instead he grabbed snow. His boot managed to find footing. Again he tried to push and pull at once.

Instead, the snow loosened and he screamed, as his weight tumbled backwards. He spun for a few seconds, trying to find any type of grounding, but all he grabbed was air. His back hit the hard slope and he slid, screaming in terror the entire way. He couldn't see through the snow, and saw only whiteness before him. Praying the slope wasn't that high, he pulled his arms and legs against himself and waited for impact. Snow exploded around him as he landed with a loud thunk. He covered his face when he felt heaps of snow and ice pound against his back and head, snaking its way into every nook and cranny it could find. For a moment, Yugi was too scared to move. Scenarios and survival guides burst in his mind; images of people buried alive, frozen in snow, trapped and waiting helplessly for a rescue—and now here he was buried alive underneath God only knows how many feet of snow.

"No!" he screamed. A sudden burst of adrenaline rushed through him, and he burst to his feet. Snow exploded around him as he got up. Relief flooded through him as air filled his lungs and he found himself only ankle-deep in snow. He looked around frantically; the slope was behind him, the sky above him. His knees felt shaky and weak, relief made him sick and he collapsed to his knees clutching his stomach and holding his mouth.

Unable to handle the position he rolled onto his back and collapsed, ignoring the snow leaking into his gloves and coat. Air exploded from his lips in heavy pants of terror-stricken relief. It didn't last long. Overhead the sky had gone a smoky gray of darkness and the snow poured even heavier than before upon him.

"Shit." He curse and bunched himself into a fetal position, shivering. "Shit!" he cried in terror. Tears stung his eyes but he forced them back, knowing they'd only freeze and he needed his vision. He buried his face in his knees, shivering. His body screamed its aches and his toes curled in his boots in a desperate attempt to halt the cold biting them raw. His fingers soon followed, already feeling the ache and numbness in their bones.

Yugi had always loved the winter, not just for its beauty but for the danger it possessed. As a child he always wondered how something so beautiful could be so dangerous. Of course, he knew how the body froze and how frostbite and hypothermia killed the body because it couldn't handle the temperature, and all that safety 101 nonsense. But that very power and force was why Yugi loved it. He always wanted to die freezing, but not here. Not now.

Even if his life was not as happy and glamorous as he hoped and had always believed it would be at this point in his life, he still didn't want it to end. Not when he still had so much to change, so much to try, so much to find.

"Please," he chocked a whisper. "Please, someone, please help me."

A purr suddenly flowed across the roaring wind. His eyes flew open. Had his prayers been answered? Yugi forced his blurry eyes open; icy tears and sheets of snow dulled his vision. A dull shape so faint, he almost missed it, moved through the snow. He closed his stinging eyes and brushed the frost from his lashes and opened the again. The silhouette came closer, moving against the white blackness on silent steps like the fog of the Grim Reaper. Fearing the worst, Yugi pushed himself to his knees and fell back, shaking. He crawled backwards on shaky hands, until his back hit the snow bank.

Tears of fear froze on his face. What if a wild animal had thought he was dead and come to devour him? Or the rumors were true and the Yuki-onna had come to kill him? Possibilities and negative outcomes filled his mind, making him collapse in on himself.

The purring suddenly grew louder, and he jumped up like a wound up spring at the sound. A phantom appeared through the snow, taking the shape of a creature. His fears returned in full force when striking blue eyes pierced through the icy darkness, staring into his very soul. Against the white, the striking blue blazed like two bright stars. Only now they had a face, a large rounded face, with curved ears, a muzzle of interlocking circles and black spots exploded across silver magnified by the whiteness.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the phantom creature. She walked with pride in each step on four muscular legs, her front legs straight and her chest puffed out proudly. Graceful movements spoke of a slender figure hidden behind beneath the luscious coat of silver fur, glowing brilliantly against the sheer whiteness of the snow, speckled with black rosettes. She moved across the snow, like a ghost, with no fear of sinking. Each step closer made Yugi shrink away.

He hadn't failed to notice the dark black claws hidden between the tuffs of her paws, or the gleaming fangs protruding from her muzzle. He was not naïve enough to think this creature meant to help him in any way. All he could do was pray it left him alone.

"St-stay away," he pleaded, his voice broken from the cold. His cheeks froze from fearful tears, and he pulled himself into a ball of protection waiting for the creature to devour him.

But it didn't come. Out of curiosity he looked up. The creature remained where she stood. Intelligent sapphire eyes bore into his. _Be still, young one. _

As if in a trance, Yugi did so. Instantly calmed, he no longer felt the cold numbing his skin and his fears faded into a sudden curiosity.

Only when the creature moved again, his insecurities returned and he jumped, but the creature ignored this reaction and simply turned around. Her eyes never left the terrified youth. He bit his lip in fear, unable to remove his glance from the majestic creature.

Gently she cocked her head to the side and started walking away. He blinked, unable to believe his luck, but it sank when she stopped. She stared at him eyes flashed with annoyance and again cocked her head a little more forcefully. Yugi mouth opened in confusion. "Do you…want me to…follow you?" he asked, speech broken by confusion at what he was saying, bewildered by the sheer stupidity of him talking to a creature that could kill him in one swipe and the sheer actuality that it was happening. Last he checked hypothermia didn't cause brain damage. Was he hallucinating? Was this is mind unintentionally leading him to his death? Or was the creature truly answering his desperate plea for sanctuary? None of the options seemed superior at the moment.

A heavy rush of snow plowed against his frozen skin, and he shivered violently. He collapsed in on himself, and rubbed his arms fiercely. A violet tremor shook his entire body until something soft and warm brushed against his frozen cheek. He reacted with the force of a wound up spring, coming face to face with the creature—a snow leopard, he now realized. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Cold had numbed his voice to desperate rasps. The snow leopard's eyes softened and her muzzle curved into a smile. Again she turned her body to the side and with the tilt of her nose pointed in the direction she'd been traveling. Bewildered beyond belief, Yugi followed her gaze.

Then he saw it, a light gleaming through the dark whiteness. His first thought was death—the light at the end of the tunnel beckoning him to the afterlife. The thought made him burst into tears.

"No! Please! I don't want to die! Please don't take me, whoever you are," he screamed desperately, grabbing his hair and shaking his head frantically.

_You will not die, young one. _A voice in his head halted his depression. _But if you do not come you will. I promise no harm shall come to you._

Yugi's blubbering stopped. When he looked up he found the creature was already standing amidst the snow waiting for him. Gingerly, he pushed his sore, frozen body from the whiteness. Snow rained from his limbs as he stood. He shivered violently, and tried to walk on stiff legs.

He no longer cared about the storm. Or death. Or the creature. All he wanted was to escape the cold. He swore he saw a smile on her face when he followed. She turned to walk and he followed her slowly. Her steps slowed in pace and every few moments she stopped and looked behind her. If he was too far, she stopped and waited. Yugi's teeth chattered from the cold, he'd given up trying to stop his body from shaking. More than once, his weak ankles gave out on him and he stumbled into the snow. One such incident left him falling face first into the snow, and he felt so weak and helpless; all he could do was cry more from frustration and fear than anything else. Then the leopard would come and nuzzle his cheek and gently nudge his side until he was standing again.

The light grew brighter with each step, and with it the world around him became clearer as well. Briefly, Yugi could make out trees, but his eyes focused on the leopard. Finally, she stopped and he found her standing at the entrance to a large cave, overgrown with snow caked plants and icicles. Had it not been for the leopard and the light, he'd have easily missed it.

Blessing his dumb luck, he rushed inside, saying a prayer to the deities for shelter from the cold. The cave was a small tunnel leading into the mountain and the walls were rounded and smoothed almost to perfection. Light pooled through it, like a shadow of a larger source.

Nervousness made him bite his lip. Fears from old movies of cave-dwellers, wild animals, and cannibals filled his mind, but the leopard brushed against his side, urging him onward, the light growing brighter and the air growing thicker as he did so. Eventually, his dumb luck saved him again as he discovered a small clearing like a giant room made just for him. A large fire blazed vigorously, contained inside a pit of stones, while in the corner sat a mass of thick furs and animals skins and strange-shaped objects the Yugi assumed were pillows.

Questions flooded Yugi's mind as he lied down. Where did the fire come from? The furs? Had it been from a hunting party? He had no idea. He felt the sides of the cave and walked towards the fire, sighing blissfully as heat washed over him. Even the fire pit seemed manmade for its specific purpose. But if so then who did so and why? Before he could ask further, the leopard purred loudly behind him. He turned around and found her curled on the rim of the furs.

Warmth. He realized, as he stripped his snow caked clothing. He was no expert, but Survival 101 reminded him to remove any and all wet clothing as soon as possible. He tilted his boots to get the water out, then rung his waterlogged socks. Once stripped of his wet clothing, he laid them by the fire and said a silent prayer that his shirt and sweatpants were still dry.

He blew into his hands and pressed his toes tenderly against the hot stone containing the fire. Blue dusted his skin, fingers, toes, and lips, but thankfully none showed the blackness of frostbite. Struggling against the desire to stay by the fire, he forced himself to his aching feet and swayed to the furs. His strength drained, he collapsed on top of them and pulled the thick warm garments over his freezing skin. Blanket after blanket he piled, praying against all odds he'd beaten hypothermia.

Again he shivered, and pressed himself tightly against the cocoon of warmth. He felt movement again. Fur pressed against him, and thick muscles cradled his head radiating heat so thick he could feel through the layers of skin and fur. His blurry vision caught the leopard's rosette coat, before sleep blurred his vision.

Sleep. He prayed. Despite all forms of survival warning against sleep, in the secluded cave surrounded by the furs, the fire and the thick heat, he felt confident he wouldn't freeze. He'd gather food and water in the morning, when the storm let out. Right now, sleep was needed. The thought of the storm brought tears to his eyes. Joey and Tristan were probably worried sick about him. And what about grandpa? And her? Even if things hadn't worked out, he knew she would still care. A gentle stroke against his cheek, and sleep stole his worried thoughts, and the sound of fluttering and dancing shadows before his blurry eyes were replaced with dreams.

* * *

_I can't believe you brought him here. He's going to be furious._

He heard something.

_We had no choice! _

Whispers.

_Yeah, he would've died out there._

Voices.

_Besides, Luna's the one who brought him there._

He could hear them.

_That's right. And whose fault is it the entrance was open._

He wasn't hallucinating

_That was to cast the spell, but you are right, I take responsibility. Still, I, for one, am glad he found it. Even he would never forgive us if an innocent was killed during the storm._

They were real.

_I still think this is a bad idea!_

He forced his eyes open, praying he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and that he truly was safe. Light exploded in his line of vision, forcing his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he saw light. Real, beautiful light. Not snow or ice or darkness. He was free from the blizzard.

When his sense adjusted, he realized he was no longer in a cave.

Ignoring the voices in favor of identifying his surroundings he silently sat up, and found in himself lying in one of the most bizarre beds he'd ever seen. He carefully shoved the white blanket from his body. His clothes, though filthy, were still in place, much to his relief. A mattress of feathers cushioned his lithe body, and he lied beneath a cashmere soft sheet and a series of fur blankets that were softer and thicker than the ones from the cave. The mattress rested on a surface barely a few inches off the ground crafted from interlacing vines and roots that formed the bed frame, four pillars, and overhead canopy, as if grown into its shape. The bed frame was made from bleached birch the color of bone and had small nooks for placing things.

His eyes wandered from the bed to the mismatch of furniture: a small, wooden desk shaped like four trees holding up a piece of polished white stone, a bookcase carved from square onyx blocks with thin blocks of wood, holding antique looking leather bound books, a lovely white vanity with a huge glass mirror surrounded by dark stone flowers. Everything was made from earthen materials and seemed born into its shape. Even the shiny marble floor reflected the daylight like the glossy surface of a frozen lake dotted with tiny black and blue crystals.

The walls, he realized, were made of wood but through the large window nearby, he could see that every building and wall was encased in snow and icy spires. The most magical of all the things in the room were the crystalline globes suspended overhead like crystal blue bubbles, filling the small room with light and warmth. From the ceiling dangled a chandelier of ice composed entirely of tear-drop crystals that beckoned the lights with each sway of their jewels.

It was a room of Winter. The earthen wilderness combined with the fierce, wild and crystalline beauty of the ice, white and black, wood and snow. To Yugi, it was like a dream come true.

"Oh! He's awake," A giddy voice ended the tranquility and returned him to reality. Hope and happiness burst through his being. He was safe. The people were real. He'd been rescued and would most likely return Sapporo any minute. With luck they probably found his ID and were already notifying his grandpa and friends he was alright.

When he felt his bed shift, he turned and opened his mouth to greet his rescuers—and swallowed a scream. His jaw dropped.

Suddenly, a small crowd surrounded him: four boys who looked only a few years younger than him, teenagers with beaming eyes, curious smiles and faces of childish wonder bulldozed past a tall man with a comforting smile, and a woman with long dark hair, who glared at him with concern and uncertainty. But what froze him in place were the curved icy feathers sprouting beneath their sharp elfin-like ears, and the explosion of swirl and crystal like feathers blooming from their backs like beautiful silver, white, blue, or lavender mesh ice.

_Wings. _The word chocked his throat. _They have wings…_Were those feathery-shapes really ears or decoration? Were those slender symmetrical shapes growing from their backs real, or part of their surprisingly colorful costumes that appropriately covered most of their skin like kimonos or robes but less constricting?

"Hey?" the smallest boy spoke with a surprisingly soft voice, and gently touched his trembling hand.

Yugi's reaction was instant. An impossibly loud scream exploded from his mouth. He jumped back so high, he literally flung himself from the bed and was against the wall in a second. The four teenage boys screamed at the shocking outburst and two of them fell off the bed. The tall man in purple flung to the side when the boy bolted past him like a strike of lighting.

All of their eyes turned to the terrified youth, trying to disappear into the wall. Shock and terror caused his eyes to bulge; his shaking hands grasped the wall and his entire form shook violently. Heavy pants erupted from his gawking mouth and his heart hammered so hard, it was almost visible beneath his shirt.

"Syrus, what did you do?" one of the older boys scolded.

"I didn't do anything!" the smallest protested earnestly.

"Calm down, all of you," the man ordered. "You'll only scare him more." The man approached him with a hesitant step, but Yugi jumped and slammed back against the wall.

"S-Stay away" he screamed, stuttering a threat.

"Calm down, it's alright," the man lowered himself to his knee and offered a hand, his voice civil and welcoming as if speaking to a scared pet.

Yugi backed away, following the lining of the wall.

In the corner, the woman scowled. "I warned you this would happen. He shouldn't be here. He's never seen us before, he's fairy struck!"

"Quiet, Isis," the man turned around, and scolded in a harsh whisper, afraid of starling the boy further.

Just then Yugi noticed the room had no door, just a shiny archway made of blue glass, leading to the next room. Swallowing his heart, he made a dash for it. Frozen by shock for a moment, the crowd hesitated before lunging after him, but the second was lost and Yugi bolted outside.

"Wait, stop!" A voice bellowed drowned with concern. He wasn't sure whose it was.

His arms pumped at his sides as he ran not carrying about anything except getting away. He didn't care that he had no idea where he was. He didn't care that he had no idea where he was going. He didn't care that he could easily be recaptured at any moment. No, all he cared about was getting away—

—Until he crashed into a wall with such force he bounced back. A grip like a root ensnaring earth snatched his wrist and pulled him back to his feet.

"Who are you?" Power, dominance, anger, and assertion wrapped in a deep baritone, so commanding, Yugi felt no choice but to meet his captor and oh, his mind rebelled against him.

Fierce eyes as sharp and red as holly berries set in the face of a beautiful creature bore into terrified violet. Chiseled features with a pointed chin and high cheek bones spoke of indomitable authority. Ivory skin, too pale and bright to be human, magnified the sharp, distrusting coolness in those eyes appear brighter. Even more startling was the perfect forelock of pale golden bangs—that didn't so much as dip beneath the weight of the crystal drop that hung from each one. Yugi froze in an instant, too stunned to do anything else. At first glance he thought the man could've been a taller, older, more intimidating version of himself, but the idea was quickly squashed—he could never have eyes so in command of their emotions but so terrifying all at once.

Who are you?" He demanded again, his voice so powerful it shook Yugi to his core. That was when he saw them. Wings. Four, huge, feathery wings shaped like an explosion of glass crystals reflecting every color imaginable like rainbow prisms.

"Oh…My…God…" Yugi lost control of reality, his mind too overcome to think straight.

"Are you alright?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, but his voice lost none of its intimidation.

"You're a snow fairy…" Was all he said before consciousness abandoned him and he collapsed. The last thing he noticed before falling into the black abyss of sleep was the hammering of feet approaching, and a strong arms wrapping almost possessively around his waist as he fell.

* * *

And I'll leave it there.

I had a hard time trying to describe the Snow fairies, especially Yami, but i found a few internet links that helped me out, sadly they were hard to describe so if you have any questions feel free to ask me and i'd be more than happy to provide links and such or answer any questions about my descriptions if something doesn't make sense. I tried to be as clear and visual as i could without going overboard.


	3. Part III

This was originally meant to be updated Last weekend, but I fought me tooth and nail to get finished (literally it did, it took me four hours to finish it) but its up and though it came out very different from what i intended I'm very pleased with it.

Also I have two papers due this week, so chances are updates won't be coming next week (however, i will be on Vacation next week so with luck I'll get DR and FK updated. Wish me luck)

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Takahashi-who I'm convinced it a God. I do own the snow fairies, the outfits designs and the castle structure, so no stealing.**

**Dedication: Espi for getting this back to me so fast and being such a witty Beta! Love ya girl! and to Yaminsu, one of my closest friends on this site for keeping me focused!**

As always, read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and let me know if anything sounds off, so I know for the future! Enjoy!

* * *

_The Frost King: Part III_

Yugi awoke to ice cold biting into his wrists and cheek. Groggily he opened his eyes and found himself blinded by white, his cheek pressed against something cold and hard. When his vision began to clear, he realized he was lying against a smooth, shiny, obsidian floor. He caught his reflection in the black glass and found it was embedded with blue and white diamond connected in specific patterns forming constellations. He pulled on his arms to push himself up, but found they were bound by shackles behind his back.

"Is this _really _necessary?" he heard a raspy voice argue. Realization struck like lightning and his eyes flew open.

"I gotta agree with Chazz. He looks harmless." a second, more jovial voice added in Japanese. Yugi's eyes expanded. They were speaking his language!

"We can't take any chances. It could be a façade." This voice was female.

"Oh please…"the first voice dragged out the word; dripping with sarcasm. "Façade? He _fainted '_cause he was fairy-struck! Who does that?"

Shock and horror made Yugi's heart burst in his throat. So he hadn't been dreaming. This place was _real_. And he was now a captive of _snow fairies_. Fear pricked his eyes but he refused to shed any tears.

He tried to push himself onto his knees, hoping no one saw him. When he opened his eyes again he met wide silvery, round eyes lying sideways next to him. "Ah!" he screamed and jumped back, landing on his bottom. The boy those eyes belonged to jumped back in surprise and smiled gently. "Oh good you're awake". Yugi recognized him from earlier, only now he got a good look at him. The boy looked like a smaller version of himself-round face, bright smile, large eyes- but his hair was a mop of sky blue sectioned in three parts, slightly covering silver eyes that seemed to glow against his abnormally pale skin. The small pair of glasses perched on his nose made the silver orbs appear bigger.

Wrapped around his lithe frame was a lovely dark blue kimono decorated with white lilies and black lining the collar, tail, and cuffs of the angled sleeves. Around his waist was a simple gold obi-belt. Unlike the ones Yugi was used to, this kimono traveled from his waist to his neck on both sides, forming a type of turtle-neck, and the sleeves were connected to his upper arms by the black elastic leaving his shoulders exposed and the back of the garment open.

He immediately knew why; wings shaped like an explosion of crystal blue feathers burst from his back. In the light they flickered different colors and clicked together as if made of ice. Feathers perturbed from his hair around his pointed ears, almost making him look angelic. Yugi wasn't sure if he should be awed or have a heart attack.

Sensing their guest's distress the boy tried to soothe him. "Don't be afraid. So you understand me?"

Unwillingly, Yugi nodded.

"Oh good, solved that problem," Yugi whirled to the jovial voice, and found it belonged to another boy—taller and darker than the silver-eyes boy he's been talking to, but his skin was also abnormally pale. He wore a similar garment to the younger boy, except he wore no sleeves and his kimono was all black with a single red sun blazing the chest and a red diamond on a silver chain dangling just above his stomach. He also wore hakama pants that loosely hugged his form. His face was sharp but still carried the curves of youth and his bright chocolate eyes reflected a spry personality that was magnified by the childishly kept mop of orange-topped brown hair upon his head. He snickered quietly with crossed arms.

The young man standing next to him growled at him. Unlike the previous two, he was around the same height as his companion, but his skin was stark white, magnified by sharp, dark gray eyes and an unruly mass of spiky hair. An identical outfit to the brunette covered his form, only his was all black with a sapphire blue obi and his sleeves hugged his skin from upper arm to the tips of his fingers. The sharpness of his eyes, frown, and cheek bones told he was not to be trifled with.

Both of them had wings similar to the boy's, except the stone-eyed youth's wings were black and speckled with different colors, and the brunette's wings were a shower of reds, yellows, and oranges with small flashes of magenta and violet like a burning winter fire.

The black-winged fairy turned to the Yugi with an arched eyebrow, a faint dash of curiosity in his eyes. "Kami, he looks so pitiful." Yugi grimaced, his ego bruised a bit.

"Chazz, that's not nice," the brunette scolded half-heartedly and sat down so he was level with Yugi, holding his knees and balancing on his heels. "Hi, I'm Jaden, you've met Syrus, and that's Chazz." He pointed to the silver-eyed boy next to Yugi, then the black-haired boy.

"That's enough, Jaden." A woman scolded. The snow fairy jumped back in response. Yugi looked over his shoulder, confirming that his wrists were indeed bound. On one side of him was a man dressed completely in purple and on the other was a woman who wore loose blue. Both of them were tall with sharp eyes and features, but while the woman's eyes were mistrusting due to concern, the man's were kinder with a touch of apprehension. They each had wings that were longer and less cluttered than the younger fairies and more defined in their detail.

"Yes, no need to scare him more than he already is." the man soothed, more to Yugi than the boys, no doubt noticing the youth was still shaking.

"The king will know what to do," the woman spoke to no one in particular. The sentence sent Yugi's mind reeling.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he had escaped a blizzard right into a mad man's reality. He still wasn't sure whether or not he was hallucinating he was now a prisoner to mythical creatures that shouldn't exist. The thought of meeting the King terrified him; if they chained him up in their fear of him, he had little reason to not expect the same hostility from their King.

"So…"Jaden leaning on his side to look at him broke his concentration. "You do talk right?"

Yugi opened his mouth to answer when a loud bang echoed through the room, sending all the fairies to their feet and jumping into the air.

"No speaking to the prisoner until he's been interrogated." The voice was cold and domineering, sending a shiver of both terror and familiarity through him. The fairies dropped to their knees and bowed in a traditional Japanese bow as he entered. He copied them out of fear, but unlike the fairies that rose once they heard the sound of someone sitting down, Yugi stayed put.

He panicked when the words registered in his mind. "Interrogated…" he chocked.

"Speak when spoken too." the thunderous voice silenced him. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and closed his eyes tightly, not daring to open them. He could hear footsteps around him, a shuffling of feet towards the other side of the room, but the two on his side stayed put.

"For Kami's sake, Frost King, can't you see the boy is terrified?" the man next to him almost scolded. His eyes almost flew open that some dared contradict such a being.

"Does he really need those chains?" he recognized the soft voice of Syrus.

The presumed Frost King heaved an exasperated sigh and ordered "Mahado. Isis. Leave him." He heard someone step behind him and a loose click. Air brushed the free skin of his wrists when his shackles were removed but he dared not move.

"Lift your heard," The Frost King ordered impatiently. Yugi pushed himself on his hands and knees and obeyed but refused to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes," he sounded frustrated. Yugi shook his head so fast he thought it would fall off his neck.

He heard the king growl and stop his feet as he stood up. "Do as you're told or I'll be forced to presume you're a threat and you _don't _want to suffer those consequences. Now do as I say." He spoke in a warning tone but with such force that Yugi finally opened his eyes. What he saw stunned him.

The Frost King stood on top of a dais in front of a throne made of smooth Birchwood roots, twisted and hollow with an explosion of branches for the back, smoothed and polished like bleached bone. On either side of it sat the three boys from earlier, each one sitting on large pillows molding to their weight. The man and woman, Mahado and Isis, stood on either side of the throne.

But the most stunning was the Frost King himself. He wore, by far, the most colorful clothing of all of them. His billowing purple robe was decorated with gold connecting spirals. White fur with gold bells sewn into the edges trimmed the garment and a blue snowflake pattern hemmed the inside. It looked so large it nearly consumed his body and hung loosely from his shoulders, exposing the complex outfit he wore beneath. His kimono was similar to Syrus' only it was rich scarlet, decorated with flame colored swirls of wind, and stopped at his knees exposing white pants tucked into heavy boots. A thick violet obi-belt tightly hugged his waist.

Bracelets of ice crystals and holly encircled his wrists and danced from the ends of his sleeves to just below his shoulders. Black gloves adorned his hands. Icicles dangled from his black feathery ears and the blood-berry tipped ebony spikes of his hair. Ice grew into a crown embedded with jewels just behind his tear-dropped jagged bangs.

The face and the holly red eyes were what struck Yugi the most—this being, the Frost King, was the same man who he saw just before he fainted—all the way to four wings jutting from his back just above where the robe fell from his shoulders. At first glance it was easy to mistake them for one another, but upon closer inspection it was obvious all they shared was the shape of their hair, nothing else. He even had those extra streaks of gold that Yugi's silky locks lacked.

Yugi found he couldn't take his eyes off him—either out of the fear of him or his very existence he wasn't sure. When their eyes locked his shown earnest surprise, then almost admiration but it was replaced by the cold authority he seen when he first met the being, so Yugi quickly dismissed it. Then the King stepped down from his throne and moved towards him with an amused smirk that sent a shiver down Yugi's spine. The robe pooled around his feet and trailed as he moved.

"What a strange human you are." he spoke. Yugi didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. He didn't have time to think when the King knelt down and gripped his chin and scrutinized him. "You do realize by threatening to expose my people I cannot simply let you leave, correct?" He didn't dare move under those calculating eyes. The king examined him up and down, before settling on those eyes. Try as he might, Yugi found them completely unreadable.

"What is your name?" he commanded with a little less authority. Yugi's opened his mouth but only a squeak escaped. His brain scrambled for an answer.

"Y-Yugi Mouto," he chocked, choosing his words as carefully.

"How did you find this place?"

"I…"he began, biting his lip. "I was hiking in the mountain with my f-friends and I-I stayed longer and got lost and, a leopard, a snow leopard found me and, and she brought me to this-this cave and it was warm and I was freezing and-"

"Enough," The Frost King cut him off. "Do you not know when to stop talking?"

Yugi bit his lip and looked at the floor kicking himself from rambling like an idiot. He forced himself to stay calm. His fate was in the hands of this King. Like it or not, he was trapped here and unless he could either escape or find a way to survive he was as good as dead.

The Frost King looked at his pitiful shaking form, sighed aggravatingly, and pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Is there anyone else?" he asked out the corner of his eye.

"I don't know." Yugi shook his head. "I don't think they'll look for me, until the storm is over—"

"What did I just say?" the King snapped.

"Sorry," Yugi squeaked.

"Again, you don't know when to hold your tongue," The Frost King shook his head, now more amused than angered. He stood up and sighed loudly.

"Frost King," Mahado stepped forward with a low bow and a confident smile. "Perhaps Shadi and I can speak with him? It seems to me this is simply a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Besides," Syrus jumped down from the dais and glared at the Frost King. Yugi was stunned how he approached the intimidating man with no fear in his voice. "If he was dangerous Luna wouldn't have brought him here, right?"

The Frost King met the boy's eyes and sighed again, covering his face in his hand. "Fine, take him back the room and send for Shadi, but he'll dine with us." And with that he disappeared through another arch Yugi hadn't noticed until now.

Mahado nodded and helped the boy to his feet. He stumbled in his haste, but the man simply smiled patiently and guided him out of the room by placing a gentle hand on his back.

"Bye, see you at dinner!" Jaden waved happily. Yugi faked a smile over his shoulder and waved a bit.

* * *

"This certainly isn't what I imagined an ice palace would be…" Yugi said without thinking. He was suddenly glad Mahado was guiding him; each time his eyes wandered his mind drifted to a new and extraordinary part of the castle.

"Well, what did you expect, child?" Mahado asked kindly.

"Firstly, I'm 21, I'm not a child," Yugi protested fiercely.

Mahado laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but while this age may make you an adult in your own world, you are still very young compared to our kind."

"So, you're immortal?" Yugi asked wide-eyed with surprise.

Again Mahado laughed cheerily. His eyes brightened at the boy's naivety of their kind. "Oh, Heavens no, no creature can live forever, those are old wives tales. While we _do _live to an advanced age we are not immortal. We can still die and are not immune to violence, sickness, poisons, etc. We still age, albeit not the same as humans do, but virtually we could live for as many as a thousand years." He bit back a snicker at the impossibly wide eyes and dropped jaw on Yugi's face. "Oh come now, Yugi, immortality is a myth, besides who wants to live forever? Could you imagine a marriage lasting a thousand years, then multiplying _that _by a few thousand years more?"

"I see your point." Yugi looked at the floor, swallowing his shock.

"Now what is the second thing?" Mahado asked curiously. Yugi looked up with confused eyes so the Magician emphasized "You said 'firstly', what is the second thing you wished to say about this castle?"

"Oh!" Yugi corrected himself. "I mean, well, in the stories…I don't know I guess I always pictured this huge palace made completely of ice or icicles or something, like out of fairy tales," he looked away shyly. "I mean it sounds silly, now…"

It honestly did. The image of an enormous fairy tale castle with huge towers and spires made of ice sounded so childish now. Especially when in reality the palace was much different.

It looked like a large two story ranch house, only the second floor consisted of towers and the construction was neither snow nor ice, but oddly thick and riotous trees whose roots and limbs clasped and grew across the polished black and marble walls like thick spider webs across shiny black and white mirror. The hallways were a series of bleached birch trees whose branches formed arches overhead broken only by the glass floor-to-ceiling windows between them. Icicles dangled from frost-blackened trees filling the rooms with light. Thick, loudly colored drapes served as dividers between rooms.

Bridges and archways of sculpted stone rose vines replaced the hallways; trees with interlocking braches or woody bridges seemed to be grown or molded into its shape as if crafted by nature. Pine tree branches formed some of the ceilings. Orbs of light dangled from their branches in an ethereal glow and hung from chandeliers made of ice or iron, like a clutter of infinite stars.

The only staircases they passed were thick swirling spirals made of twisted roots or marble. All of which led to the bedrooms, as Mahado had explained, even the Frost King's. The exceptions were the library, the King's study and the Magister's office.

The crisp pungent of pine and fresh cold blended in the air. Everything reflected the light and brightness and was surprisingly warm. For a moment, Yugi wondered if the open, airy design was to keep the sunlight trapped in. It would explain the absence of fancy paintings, tapestries and stain class windows one was accustomed to seeing in a traditional western castle. Instead, a mismatch of furniture made from pine, bleached birch, or stone littered the hallways in juxtaposing designs and styles. The smooth floors, ironically, felt warm beneath Yugi's feet. With the exception of the bridges and arch-like halls, the rooms had obsidian floors so smooth and shiny Yugi could see his reflection in it.

"This is incredible!" Yugi marveled. Mahado watched him move, keeping a careful eye on him, and gently shoved his back as he started to stray. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi found a hallway with a wall made almost entirely out of glass, broken with vine panes. Upon closer inspection Yugi realized it was actually a door.

He evaded Mahado's hands and rushed to it, pressing his hands and face against the hot glass. Light flooded through it like a near invisible barrier. Through it Yugi found a huge balcony and stairway made of ice encased stone with a breathtaking view of the city. From what he could see, the palace stood on a semi-tall hill, walk-able but with difficulty. A slush soaked brick stone path that looped around to the front, cut through it like a scar. Streaks of mud from day's events stained the pure white surface.

Beneath it he vaguely saw house–like shapes made from convoluted wood or snow like igloos. Most were stone with black spire roofs like small one-story cathedrals. Each roof had wide windows embedded in the ceiling. Those same white lights glowed bright blue and dangled from the branches of bare frost-blackened trees. Fires burned in the central squares. Snow and ice clung to the stone like sparkling parasites. Roads spiraled around the city and to the palace and other places, standing like bridges. Towering pines shielded them from the heavy snow and the mountainous valley behind them completed the image.

"Come, little one." Mahado guided him away from the image, but Yugi's fate remained firm. "Let's not dilly dally." Mahado's tone masked annoyance and he tugged Yugi's arm firmly. The young man finally obliged, but not without reluctance.

Finally they crossed the bride-like arch to his own room where stone statues of a wolf and a leopard guarded either side of the door. Yugi jumped back into the taller man when he saw them, until he realized that despite their realistic appearance, they were indeed made of stone.

Yugi was almost glad when Mahado finally returned him to the room he recognized. He collapsed wearily on the bed, his mind spinning and his eyes stung with brightness. He rubbed them harshly, hoping they'd adjust quickly to the light. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him sit up. Mahado stood in the doorway with a small smile, but stern eyes, reminding him of his situation.

"So…" he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "What happens now?" he asked timidly.

His entire face dropped when the stern man, who could very easily appear more domineering than the Frost King, suddenly chuckled. "We get you cleaned up for dinner, of course."

Yugi's eyes expanded to twice their length watching the man practically skip towards him. "You can't go to dinner looking a mess!"

He tugged him by his wrists to his feet towards a maroon divider and shoved it aside, revealing the secret it contained. The 'secret' was a small circular chamber with a hot obsidian floor, a ceiling made of glass, and walls of stone. In the corner sat a tree that looked grown into a vanity: a small glass mirror imbedded in the bark, a large round knothole filled with water, and even a small pile of roots forming a chair. In the other corner was a huge stone circle embedded into the ground filled with murky water in a shallow pond. On a long low table made of wood by the vanity sat a series of thick cloths, and a variety of tools like a tortoiseshell comb, a pine brush, and various jars of floral scented mush.

Not knowing what to do, Yugi leaned against the table and watched Mahado remove his robe and mantle, revealing the purple body suit he wore beneath, and tied his hair back. He dumped the objects on the table, grabbed the towers and jars and set them around the stone circle and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the water steamed.

"Well," he turned to his charge. "Are you getting in or must I drop you?" he teased, impatiently tapping his fingers.

"What?" Yugi squeaked. His face went straight to purple in a mask of horror.

Mahado blinked. "Well, normally it's unbecoming of the King's Magician to be cleaning, but since the Frost King knows I can't resist making something look presentable, he lets me do what I wish. Lord knows I'd die of boredom if I didn't have something else to do. So, strip those strange garments and get in."

Yugi looked mortified, wishing more than anything to sink into the wall he's subconsciously backed up against. "Um, can you…maybe…" sweat poured down his face, his cheeks flamed as he tried to speak.

Sensing the man's distress Mahado sighed and whirled around. "I can't believe the Frost King _honestly _sees you as a threat." He grimaced.

Yugi choose to ignore him and stripped quickly before getting into the water. Following the splash, Mahado whirled around, dropped to his knees and uplifted a basin of water over the boy's head. Yugi screamed in shock, and opened his mouth to yell, but Mahado has already dumped one of the jars upon his head and began fiercely scrubbing his hair.

"My, my, you have so much hair, so much softer and prettier than the Frost King's!" the Magician laughed and evaded Yugi's failing arms. "Hold still!" Mahado ordered, holding the youth firmly by his shoulder, but it did little to keep Yugi from kicking and thrashing about in the tub. The magician battled gallantly with two jars of soaps and a large rose-shapes bath sponge.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled, "You're getting soap in my eyes!" He growled and tired to punch the man, but the Magician avoided his attack without missing a beat.

"Well, if you'd hold still, I wouldn't get soap in your eyes," The Magician countered and uplifted another basin of water over the boy's head, drenching him until his hair fell flat over his face like a pin-straight mop.

The magician jumped when Yugi threw his arm across the water sending another wave of water splashing him and flooding the floor. Mahado growled at him furiously, though he looked ridiculous with water dripping from his hair, nose and hat. Yugi tried to escape by dunking under the water but Mahado dragged him back up by thrust of his arms and started to scrub his chest. "Oh no you don't!"

Soon another war of water, soap and limbs transpired between the determined Mage and the fiery youth in the bath tub until a vocal laugh froze both men in an eerie silence.

"This is quite an odd place, for a lake if you ask me." A man, roughly the same height as Mahado, stood in the doorway with an amused smile. Burnt ocher skin was hidden beneath a traditional white kimono with a gold obi. Icicle earrings dangled from his feathery ears, his head wrapped in a turban and pale, cream colored wings hung limply about his back. He couldn't help but chuckle at the amusing sight: the Frost King's Magician, soaked to the bone and kneeling over a youthful man shoulder deep in a tub of water. An inch deep puddle of water flooded the floor, bottles knocked over, and suds and bubbles forming where the soap and water had mingled.

Recognizing the miracle, Yugi broke free of the Mage's grip and back against the other side of the stone circle. "Stop him!" he pleaded pointing to the soak Mage in purple. "He's trying to skin me alive!"

"What!" Mahado jumped back insulted, like a sibling falsely being accused. "I am not! You're filthy! I could grow a forest from the muck I've scrubbed off you!"

The man could hold back no longer and instantly started laughing. "Mahado," he half-chuckled. "Since, I doubt the Frost King would believe me if I used this as evidence, would you be so kind as to help our guest get dressed so I may interview him? I very much doubt Luna would like it if you scared off the boy she went through so much trouble saving."

Mahado pouted and sighed. "Fine," he strolled over and moved to grab Yugi, but the boy fidgeted and evaded his hands. "Oh for heaven sake, are you always this shy?"

"I can bathe and dry myself, thank you," Yugi snapped, a vibrant mortified blush painting his face.

Sighing, Mahado shrugged. "It's a pain to get out of that thing when it's slippery, as it obviously is thanks to our little war," he warned, gesturing to the lake on the floor.

"I'll be fine, Yugi protested, taking the towel and wrapped it around him best he could.

"Suit yourself." Mahado's heavy boots slopped with each step, until he fished his dripping robe off the floor. "So much for keeping this dry" he rolled his eyes and started ringing out the excess water.

Ignoring him, Yugi rose from the tub, making sure the towel was wrapped securely in place and carefully placed his wrinkled foot on the edge of the stone, and heaved his body upwards. Water met water when his foot slipped. Yugi screamed as his footing was gone and fell back into the water with a loud scream. A loud smack echoed where his back hit the water, followed by the rush of overflowing water. Mahado chuckled and shook his head as another inch of water nipped at his ankles and spilled into the joint room.

He turned around and sat on the table with his hands folded in his lap. A scrawny arm clawed over the stone, followed by a heaving mass of tri-colored tresses. Finally, Yugi rakes his arm against the stone and pulled himself up. The towel slipped to his waist, and one arm rubbing his abused back, groaning when his fingers brushed the tender skin. "Owe," he moaned, weakly.

A small snort, and shot the Mage a blazing glare and a feral growl.

Mahado simply smiled "_Now _would you like my help?"

* * *

The next hour found Yugi sitting on the floor, fully dressed in his comfy sweater, ragged winter pants, and heavy boots. His arms draped over his knees and his back pressed against Mahado's legs. Said Magician sat on the bed and painstakingly combed and brushed the teen's hair, like a sculptor working on his crowning achievement. His determined eyes focused on the messy stresses trying to decide what to do with them. Clumps of them weaved between his fingers while a passionate tortoise shell comb gallantly battle each not and tangle into submission.

"Curse these spikes!" the Mage growled when the loose locks sprang back into their star-shape. "I can't do a damn thing with them."

"I could've told you that—I've been trying to tame those damn things for years," Yugi joked, not having the patience or the energy to fight the Mage.

"I apologize for him," the man chuckled, with laughing deep blue eyes. "Mahado is like this with everyone; even the Frost King can't calm his wild passions."

"So I've noticed" Yugi played along.

"I'm not as bad as my sister!" Mahado defended.

"That is true," the blue-eyed man nodded. "But enough of that." he kneeled in front of Yugi so they were eye-level. "My name is Shadi, I am the Frost King's Magister, now who are you and how is it you came to find this place?"

The coldness of the tone, a strike contrast to the bright laughter from earlier, made Yugi flinch but he answered. "My name is Yugi Mouto, I'm an ice-skater for the Winter Olympics in Sapporo and my friends took me to the mountain for fun. On the way back I got lost in the storm and…" he paused and bit his lip, he tried to look at the floor, but Shadi stared straight into his eyes. "I thought I was hallucinating, but I saw a leopard, or rather, she found me. So I followed her. I had nothing to lose and she brought me to this really warm cave where I took my wet things off and tried to get warm under the furs.

"So Luna did bring you here?" Mahado paused in his brushing and asked, surprised.

"You mentioned her earlier?" Yugi broke his stare with Shadi and turned to Mahado. "Who's Luna?"

"The snow leopard you met." he replied, tilting Yugi's head to the side to comb a stray lock. "Her name is Luna."

"You know her?" Yugi turned back to Shadi, who gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Course, I know her." Mahado peeked over his shoulder and divided the locks in his fingers. "She's mine," he paused and pondered, realizing that term didn't sound appropriate. "Well, she's my familiar anyway."

"That explains it; she must've been surveying the storm," Shadi said, pondering.

"Surveying the storm?" Yugi asked. "Wait, you mean that wasn't a natural storm?"

"Kami no!" Mahado boasted proudly, tugging on a lock a tad too hard and making Yugi wince. "That little blizzard is one of my most brilliant ideas!"

"How the hell did you conjure a storm?" Yugi demanded, moving to turn around, but the harsh tug on his hair forced him back into place.

"That is for the Frost King to answer" Shadi said calmly, "But do you know how you came to be here? Within this castle? This world?" his tone was filled more curiosity than suspicion.

Yugi shook as head as best he could, choosing to ignore Mahado's cries when he lost his place. "I have no idea. I just woke up in this room. When I saw everybody had wings and feathers and…I thought I was dreaming. So, I panicked, ran, crashed into that Frost King guy, fainted, and when I woke up again I was in that throne room."

"I see," Shadi nodded. "He'll be pleased to know you're simply an innocent in all of this. You gave him quiet a scare with your arrival," the Magister joked.

"Me? Scare him?" Yugi gasped in disbelief. "How is that possible? I mean, I thought he was gonna kill me when I met him! I was stunned he didn't kill that kid who yelled at him!"

"The Frost King? Oh Kami, never!" Mahado protested. "That was all a show. Like Shadi said, humans aren't supposed to find this place, so when one does it causes an uproar. That old boy was trying to scare you. Like Shadi said, you terrified him, you know?"

Yugi didn't speak. He just looked at the floor, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers.

"Don't be afraid of him, Yugi," Shadi placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed an assuring smile. "He only acts tough and mean—it's how he keeps things in order. For us, it's more we respect him, but he's really just a big softy deep down. But I'm sure he'll explain all this to you at dinner, so I'll leave you now."

The Magister rose to his feet. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Yugi. I hope we may speak again." He bowed before leaving.

"Bye Shadi," Yugi waved, nice meeting you too—owe, Mahado!" the boy jumped and pulled away. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," the Mage replied, "Lord you have more hair than the Frost King, I'm going to need another brush." He was off before Yugi could protest.

"Great," he sighed, collapsed against the side of the bed, and let the mage continue his work upon his return.

After a small war, Mahado finally tamed Yugi's hair into a low pony-tail and brushed back the bangs so they streaked the black, leaving only two or three strands to frame his face.

"There, perfect!" Mahado clapped his hands, gleefully surveying his work.

"Thanks," Yugi smiled, liking the new look for the time being. Just then, the sound of heels clicked across the archway, revealing the woman from before. If Yugi recalled correctly, her name was Isis. Her eyes found him on the floor but were much warmer than they had been a few hours back.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner," she smiled and turned three-quarters around and gestured with her finger. Cautiously, Yugi got to his feet and followed her over the arch.

"Are you coming too?" Isis asked Mahado, who hadn't moved from his position on the bed.

"No, I have to change," he answered throwing his damp robe, hat and mantle over his arm. "Careful with him Isis, he's a feisty one" he teased. Yugi pouted and followed the woman.

"So…"he bit his lip, and looked at the floor, not wanting to get distracted again. "Will it just be me and the king?"

"The Frost King and you, yes," Isis corrected. "And his children, but you have no need to worry. From what I've seen they're already quiet fond of you."

Yugi blinked uneasily at her smile. She sighed and stopped. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier," she explained. "At the time I had no idea if you were a threat or not, and it disturbed me no one seemed to take your presence seriously, but my Chosen has assured me that is not the case, so I apologize if my actions were too premeditated."

Yugi shrugged, "Well, I can understand why, so that's fine. Wait, chosen?"

"Shadi," she replied. "He and I are the Magisters here," she smiled. Yugi looked confused but didn't press the issue.

Finally, she brought him to another room covered by a large crimson theater curtains with two gold ropes. They parted with a snap of her fingers. She shoved Yugi inside. The room was small and circular and looked like an orchard of towering gold and white oak trees, their lower branches wove together forming arches of sorts. Between each tree was a glass window from floor to the bottom of the arch. Their upper branches with packed snow between the limbs formed the ceiling. Beneath his feet was a soft carpet of pine needles. The room smelled crisp ad earthy. Above him, more glowing wraiths hung like ornaments from the overhead branches. Just like the rest of the castle, everything looked real and natural. Even the low table in the center of the room looked like its legs were rooted into the ground and it had grown into its shape.

His eyes widened at the sight of the table: large, thick, colorful pillows lined the sides in various spots; tiny goblets carved from ice decorated the table. The setting was a mix-match of different types of cracked, chipped, or broken Victorian china and Japanese tea sets, each one holding marvelous things. Honey glazed fruits, tiny strawberries drizzled with what looked like chocolate, and a golden-green liquid glistened in cracked bowls. Acorn shaped cakes with mint green frosting and sweet tarts sat upon pine needles. A chipped Victorian plate held walnuts and a roulette held different assortments of berries.

The biggest tray uncovered was the assortment of fancy desserts that made Yugi's sweet tooth ache at just the sight of them, juxtaposed next to a roasted duck with an apple in its mouth.

He turned around to speak to Isis, but found her gone. Blinking, he strolled over to the head of the table and froze in midstep.

A wolf slept unmoving by the largest pillow, but it didn't look like a wolf; it was bigger, its fur was thicker than a normal timber wolf's and it glistened like silver moonlight. Its snout was extended and its fangs perturbed over its upper lip. Its large head curled over folded paws with black claws, digging into the ground. Its legs were longer and more bristled and its back and body more muscular. It didn't move as it slept, not even to breathe.

A calmness soothed Yugi's heart. "It's just another statue," he sighed and continued his way. Fierce yellow eyes shot open followed by a snarl. Yugi's heart jumped into his throat. "Uh…nice boy…" he squeaked, frozen as the creature got to its feet and moved to pounce.

Yugi gulped and turned to run. "AHHH!" he screamed as he was pounced on and rolled over so he was now pinned beneath the powerful creature glaring at him with frightening yellow eyes.

"Oh God, help me!" Yugi pleaded as its mouth opened, revealing sharp fangs and a slobbery tongue.

Yugi screamed.

* * *

And the Queen reigns Supreme! Mwahahahahahaha!

Anyway, two things: the hardest thing about this chap was describing the castle. I actually changed the design and interior three times before coming up with something i liked. I didn't want to do a sterotypical unrealistic castle made of snow and ice (that would be uncomfortable) and i didn't want something overly fancy either. I also wanted to stick to the winter theme of snow, ice bare trees, but I also wanted this place to make it look like it couls actually exist in nature-Holly Black's fairy worlds inspired, I admit. Hence the class also-Glass absorbs A LOT of heat is the cracks are sealed, and i figured even snow fairies get cold, so there ya go. Anyway, I'd like feedback on how I did, in case I decide to use this type of setting in the future.

Second, I'd honestly like to know how Mahado came out. I have a thing of bringing out his more playful side, but at the same time I didn't want to make him to OOC. Granted I personally thin he'd toned down from the mischievous fairy mage I made him in LMBYW, but I'd still like feedback.

Anyway, as always read, review, comment, critique and go nuts, I love feedback and critiques, as they help me improve my work. Thank you!


	4. Part IV

My original intent was to get DR updated next but this chapter wouldn't leave me alone-and then when i finally started typing it up it fought me all the way-course that may have been my inspiration decided to be a bitch and kept me up until 4 in the mornng typing and I had to finish it up on the LONG car-ride back to New York.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of its characters, they belong to Takahashi, the Mad Tea Party that inspired this chapter belongs to Tim Burton and Diseny. The concept of Freezing was inspire by Vanya-Daja's fic One of a Kind-how her aliens grow all at once and shed their skin, that idea really stuck in my head, granted my adaption is much more complex and VERY different, I want to give her credit where credit is do.

**Dedication: **Again To Espi for being an awesome Beta, for my good friend Kiyusa for all of her wonderful reviews that i simply LOVE getting and love reading, and to all of my fans who give me the confidence and motivation to keep going.

As always, read, review, critique, comment, aske questions etc. and if you feel the need to flame, son't be an ass and just say it sucks: tell me WHY and what needs work so I can fix it. Be specific!

* * *

_The Frost King: Part IV_

A large slobbery tongue licked his cheek with such force it tilted his head to the side. Yugi opened one eye cautiously. The wolf tilted his head, looking at him curiously, his large tongue panting in his mouth, and his tail wagging. Before Yugi could blink, the wolf started licking his face furiously.

Yugi squeaked and shook his head back and forth, squinting each time the wolf licked him. He spat every time the wolf licked his lips and tried desperately to get up, but the wolf kept him pinned by his arms. "Hey! Stop it, bla-uck!" he ordered, spitting out canine drool.

The wolf let him up and sat upright with its bottom on Yugi's legs, wagging his tail like a happy dog.

"What the hell?" Yugi blinked in pure shock, mouth agape at the creature that was ready to devour him five seconds ago.

"Silver Fang!" someone scolded. The wolf shot up and elegantly leapt over Yugi like a flash of silver lightning then skidded to a halt and slumped to the ground with its paws over its nose like a kicked puppy. Chazz stood over him with his fingers still flicked. "You know that's not how we treat our guests."

Defeated, the wolf snorted and crawled beneath the mismatched layers of lace tablecloths covering the table. Once under the table, the wolf curled up in a ball and plopped down.

"Hope he didn't scare you" Yugi, who realized he was still on the floor, looked into Jaden's smiling face. Said boy leaned on his bent knees and cocked his head to the side, examining Yugi from all angles. "Silver Fang's just really playful." He offered the teen a hand.

"Playful?" Yugi jumped to his feet ignoring the gesture. "That crazy mutt nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought he was gonna eat me!" He ranted and shuddered, holding his arms.

"Bad, Silver Fang" a new voice scolded the wolf, who buried its head beneath its paws more out of annoyance than anything else. Yugi looked behind him and found the juxtaposing image of the small and lithe Syrus scolding the massive hound with no fear or hesitation, despite the fact it looked like it could easily devour him.

Silver Fang snorted and turned around so only his tail was visible beneath the table. Yugi didn't know whether to laugh or gawk. This place was just too weird.

"Well, are you going to sit on the floor all night or are you going to eat dinner?" Chazz asked him when he walked by. At the mention of food, Jaden dashed to the table and plopped on a fat pillow that expanded beneath his weight. The moment he sat down he started gathering food on tiny mismatched Victorian china plates with different flower patterns on them and gathered contrasting tea pots and started filling cups.

Syrus glided to Jaden's right and floated in the air, then crossed his legs and landed elegantly on the pillow in a traditional Japanese sitting position. Once seated, he leaned over and used a copper ladle to fill a large chipped coffee mug with the green-yellow liquid.

Chazz rolled his eyes and swiped a fruit tart Jaden was about to stuff in his mouth, causing him to bite air. He took a bite and devoured it on his way to his own seat on the left-hand side of the head of the table where a throne of red, gold, and white pillows rested. Jaden growled, watching Chazz devour the dessert before clutching the multiple plates of desserts and tea cups in his arms and dragging them towards him.

Syrus rolled his eyes with a smile and gently tugged on a plate holding a two-tier white fondant cake decorated with green swirls. It looked so good, Yugi mistook it for a prop until the silver-eyed boy took a carving knife and promptly sliced it in half, like butter, licking his lips as he did so.

Chazz licked his fingers clean, slouched against the back rest of pillows, and propped his boots on the table. With a flick of his wrists and a shimmer of his wings a frilled white china plate leapt into the air and scooped up random pastries, berry tarts drizzled with cream, chocolates, and honey glazed fruits. An old-fashioned brass tea pot filled a white tea cup with pink bats on the rim. Once done, the plate and cup sat down in front of him, spilling drops here and there.

He looked over his shoulder before sipping the tea. "You coming or not, Yugi?" he asked again.

"You-man-mave-mis-meat" Jaden mumbled with a mouth stuffed with biscuits and mint frosting cupcakes. He pointed to the seat between him and the head of the table Yugi assumed was reserved for the King. Jaden grabbed another tea pot decorated with candy cane stripes and poured the tea through a tea cup with a shattered bottom and into another one, than downed it in a single gulp.

Yugi shook his head, stunned by the juxtaposing image before him and sheer normalcy of it. "Even the manners in this place are whacked" he mumbled shaking his head and stumbling to the seat Jaden offered. The second he sat down, a heavy weight plopped into his lap. He looked down and almost jumped seeing the large head of Silver Fang propped in his lap. The wolf whined and met him with pleading eyes. Sighing, Yugi surrendered and scratched his head.

"Don't let him fool you into giving him treats," Jaden whispered in his hear. "He thinks we're dumb enough to forget he's a familiar."

Yugi blinked and asked "Familiar? Mahado mentioned that, what's that?"

The three paused. There was a silence before Syrus answered. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. None of us have one so we can't really explain it…"

"Why not ask one?" Chazz pointed downward. Confused, Yugi looked down and found a large short cake tart filled with raspberries, blueberries and sliced strawberries and topped with a slice of kiwi being shoved towards him by a blue cat-fox like creature with bright red eyes and a round ruby orb embedded in its tail.

"Bre," she smiled welcomingly.

"Wah!" Yugi stumbled back so fast he fell over like a wound up heap. The creature strolled to the end of the table and peeked over at him. "Where the heck did you come from?" he demanded, sitting back up.

"Ruby!" Jaden scolded her, spreading a mountain of marmalade on a biscuit. "Haven't we given him enough heart attacks already? Where's Jesse?"

"I'm right here, Jay!" the four turned their heads just in time to watch the fourth boy Yugi recalled seeing when he first woke up materialize at the end of the table in a swirl of turquoise mist. Wild spikes of turquoise hair adorned his head and sky blue wings the same color as his eyes fluttered behind him. Unlike the other three, he wore an outfit similar to a Victorian prince, only the back of the shirt had been cut open, allowing the wings to move. The second the blue cat/fox Jaden called Ruby saw him she bolted across the table like a blue streak. Food splattered and trailed behind her as she stepped in it, tea pots knocked over and broke, china plates tipped over, scattering treats, and an old brass candelabrum knocked over.

"Hey!" Chazz scolded when she knocked over a white china teapot decorated with blue flowers, spilling tea over his food.

"Watch it!" Jaden snapped when she knocked over the pyramid of pastries and cookies he built. Instinctively, he grabbed the fat tea pot and broken tea cup and clutched them to his chest, knocking over a cup of tea in the process.

Syrus ignored her and lifted the uneaten half of his cake in the air until she ran by, mercilessly licking the frosting from his fork. White and green frosting caked his lips and fingers.

With a final leap over a centerpiece of dried, brown plants and dead flowers, Ruby was on Jesse's shoulder and wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"Nice to see ya too, girl," he stroked her neck.

"Where did _you _come from now?" Yugi jumped to his feet, causing Silver Fang to hit his head on the table in the process.

Jesse blinked at him then cupped his chin in the crook of his thumb and forefinger, pondering. "Don't know exactly. I think somewhere in West Tokyo, but I don't really remember" the turquoise-haired fairy chuckled.

"That's cute, Jesse," Chazz snapped, drying the tea off his pants with the tablecloth. "I take it this means you're done?"

Jesse nodded. "Yup, Shadi's just finishing up the paperwork and then pappy'll probably be joining us for dinner" he said giddily, irking Yugi's bewilderment even more.

"That's the Frost King, remember?" Syrus corrected licking his fingers clean of icing.

_Pappy? Frost King? Wait? WHAT! _Yugi's thoughts exploded. Didn't Mahado say something about the Frost King's children?

"Hey, he's not here now. I'll call him whatever I wish," Jesse teased, "Besides, Sy, you're the one who's always scolding him for not spending enough time with his boys, right?" Syrus pouted until Jaden wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him against him, making the boy giggle reluctantly.

"No…he didn't mean…you guys can't be…" Yugi stuttered out loud, looking between the four strange boys who looked nothing alike and were far too close in age to be related. They looked at him with bewildered eyes. "You're younger than me! How can you be his children? He can't be older than twenty-seven, _maybe _thirty?"

"Actually, I'm fifty-three, but I thank you for the compliment," a new voice corrected, causing Yugi to jump loudly and bolt around. The Frost King stood in the doorway, a commanding smirk on his face. He wasn't wearing the crown, his hair no longer had the crystals in it, and he'd replaced his previous outfit with an arm-fitting white kimono with a violet sash and a thigh slit down to his ankles, exposing his white pants and boots. Based on the independent movements of his wings, it was safe to assume it was open-backed like Jesse's outfit.

A sudden silence overcame the room. The four teenaged fairies shrank back as the King entered and scrambled to make the table presentable. Jaden started to restack pastries and cookies in a neat pile and reset everything that was knocked over. Once satisfied, he went back to sipping his tea, stopping only to straighten a butter knife. Syrus scrambled to correctly stand a plain clay pot, slamming his fist down in the process so hard his spoon flipped in the air and landed in his cup. Silver Fang ducked under the table, hitting the rim in the process. Ruby vanished in a puff of smoke and Jesse scrambled into the seat next to Chazz, who was piling up the spilled tarts and rubbed his elbow fiercely against the tea stain on the tablecloth. Yugi couldn't move. Even as the Frost King started towards them, he almost wanted to join Silver Fang and duck under the table.

Finally he stopped in front of Yugi with a neutral face. It took all of Yugi's will power not to close his eyes.

Then he smiled. "Is screeching, gawking, and jumping like that a habit of yours?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Yugi's jaw dropped. "Is that a yes or a no?" he chuckled.

Suddenly there was a snort. Syrus covered his mouth and nose with both hands and tried failingly to swallow a fit of laughter. "What do you expect with the way you keep scaring him…" he squeaked.

Chazz suddenly broke his control and added, "So you've decided to scrap your 'kingly attire' and join us in rags?" Yugi almost gasped at the lightness of the tone. But he was more surprised by the Frost King's response—he laughed! A bright, cheery laugh!

"Of course," he chuckled, making dramatic gestures as he moved. "Kami knows I can barely _move _in such heavy garments. I swear I don't even know why I bother when I'm hardly ever in that damn throne room. But enough dilly-dalling." Yugi's stupor broke when he felt the king tug on his arms. "Shall we take our seats?"

Yugi nodded mutely and moved back towards pillow on the King's right hand side. The Frost King raised a confused eyebrow before his eyes narrowed on the boys. That did it. All four of them burst out laughing like lunatics.

"What the hell just happened?" Yugi pleaded.

The Frost King sighed and gently grabbed the young man's shoulders and plopped him down in his seat. "You might want to sit down and eat that fruit tart before you faint again" he said calmly. The boys tried to stifle their laugher but failed and banged their hands or collapsed against the table. Jesse laughed so hard his sides hurt, and finally he leaned too far over and crashed to the floor with a loud 'oaf'.

"You'll have to forgive them, they're just not used to anyone willingly sitting next to me" the Frost King explained.

"Why?" Yugi asked mutely.

"Because," the king smirked pressing his chin against the fingers of his folded palms. "That seat is usually reserved for the Queen or the King's lover only." Yugi's eyes bulged out of his skull. "You can relax though, they were just playing a joke on me," he explained until a few loud bumps beneath the table caught his attention. Silver Fang pounced from beneath the table and propped his upper body in his Master's lap, earning a loud 'oaf' from the man. "Oh yes," he stroked the wolf's throat and turned to Yugi. "This is Silver Fang, my familiar. I'm sure you've met him already."

Yugi glared at the wolf. "Yeah, he tried to eat me, and probably didn't cause he thought I was you" he growled.

The Frost King chuckled. "Don't insult his intelligence; he can easily tell the difference. He's a familiar, not a normal wolf."

"What's the difference?" Yugi asked curiously. "That crazy mage in purple said something about that, about the leopard that saved me?"

"Ah yes, Luna. She's Mahado's familiar. A Familiar is different from other animals in the sense they possess conscious thought and are capable of independence both mentally and magically but they Bond with snow fairies. We mutually help each other strengthen our magic and share a telepathic bond, some are capable of speech or mental communication in general, but with a Familiar they share all their thoughts and emotions. Thus we are mutual emotional and magical anchors for the other—but in order to form the actual Bond, one must have a close, personal connection as well. Does that explain it?" he asked, stroking Silver Fang's head.

"Kind of," Yugi replied skeptically. "So, what does Luna do and what does he do?"

"Luna helps Mahado cast his blizzard spell. It's our safeguard, but it takes a great deal of power to perform, so they cast it together. Because Luna is immune to blizzard magic she can navigate through the storm as if it wasn't there and either makes it stronger or weaker depending on the strength of the storm in a certain location. Silver Fang here," he chuckled. "He's an Alpha; his prime possession is power and assertion. Thus, like me, he aids in keeping this place safe and under control and can be quite fearsome when he does so."

"That's an understatement" Yugi mumbled, taking a bite out of his giant fruit tart since he couldn't find any clean forks.

The Frost King smiled. "Don't worry; he's also an _excellent _judge of character. One look in the eye and he can tell if you are safe or if you shall cause us nothing but harm. In your case, he saw you were not a threat, and thus welcomed you with open arms."

"So…" Yugi paused. "You're not afraid of me anymore?" he asked.

The king's eyes narrowed. "Please, you're hardly something to be afraid of, no offence. I was only concerned of whether or not you'd have more than just yourself finding this place. Now _that _would've been a disaster. Just you are no threat, though it's much nicer to have confirmation than just instinct."

Yugi felt his ego bruise a bit at that remark, but relief that he was no longer in immediate danger won in the end. "Uh," he paused noticing the boys hadn't stopped laughing. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

The Frost King cracked an eye open, "Nah, they'll be done in a few minutes. This is the one place where we can all just unwind, be ourselves, and not worry about politics or dangers or making sure everyone has enough food for the cold season—and to answer how I know you're going to ask that, yes, we make sure all of my subjects have tables, seats, food and beds as well."

Yugi blinked. "How did-"

"Please," the King spoke sarcastically. "It's written all over your face. And you can unwind you know; I understand that you're still scared and confused about your situation but you don't have to act all polite and kiss ass everywhere you go."

Yugi growled. "Big talk coming from the man who all but scared the shit out of me for no reason not two hours ago!" he snapped.

The King's eyes widened with surprise.

"He's got you there, dad" Jaden chimed in, just as the four laughing fits stopped, leaving the four teenaged fairies panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, Papa, didn't we tell you he wasn't a threat?" Syrus added.

"Seriously, Oto-san, Luna's not dumb enough to let that happen" Chazz added, mixing the tea and the green-yellow liquid into a white tea cup with a ring of pink bats.

"Wait," Yugi paused putting the food down. "Oto-san," he turned to the Frost King. "Before you said, you were just kidding, right? I mean…how can you be fifty three?"

The Frost King smirked. "Because I am a snow fairy and do not age the same way humans do." He chuckled at Yugi's jaw-dropped expression. "I'm sorry to inform you of what an old man I am, but that's no reason to catch flies." He closed Yugi's mouth by tilting his chin with his finger. "And to answer your previous question, yes, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus and Jesse are my sons, but they are all adopted. To date I've not been married—hence their little joke about you and that seat."

"Adopted?" Yugi questioned turning to the four. "How?" He kicked himself at the silence that followed and the neutral masks that covered their previously laughing faces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I just—"

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Yami snapped, more annoyed than angry. "It's their story to tell, if they wish, but don't go blubbering apologies before they even give you an answer."

"Sorry," Yugi apologized and looked at the table.

"It's okay Yugi," Chazz answered first. "It's just been a while."

"Well, I mean, were you snow fairies first or-"

"Nope," Jaden chimed in, popping another tart into his mouth. "We were all human, came here, chose to stay, and Dad us turned into fairies."

Syrus rolled his eyes at the childish answer. "It's more complicated than that."

"Then why don't ya explain it to—" Jesse began then paused. "Oh hell, we never introduced ourselves did we?"

Everyone in the room but Yugi paused.

"Shit, he's right." Jaden looked mortified and turned to Yugi. "Well, better late than never. Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki." He smiled brightly and offered and hand which Yugi shook.

"I'm Jesse Anderson, you already met Ruby, if she comes back." Jesse waved.

"I'm Syrus," Syrus bolted over and hugged him tightly. "Syrus Truesdale."

Chazz snorted "Oh sure, make me the rude one, Chazz Princeton."

"Nice to meet you all officially then," Yugi smiled before turning to the Frost King. "And you? Do I get to know your name?"

The Frost King blinked then smirked. "I am Frost King Yami, but you are only allowed to call me that here or when we're alone: Mahado and the boys being the only exceptions. Understand?"

Yugi nodded.

"So, back to how we became fairies, who wants to go first?" Jaden said bubbly and opened his mouth to talk, but Chazz cut him off.

"Oh no! You made me the last introduction and I'm oldest, I'm going first!" Once he'd asserted his position, he leaned back in his chair, folded his arms behind his head, and propped his boots on the table. "I was seventeen, at the time." The teenaged fairy looked heavenward. "I was on a business trip with my older brothers—well, I thought it was, see my family owned a huge company in Japan of which I was heir, despite having two older brothers, so they took me everywhere because I was a 'key piece' in their ultimate plot to 'rein over Japan' as they called it." He snorted at the memory. "Idiots. Anyway, my brothers hated me, and the feeling was mutual."

"How come?" Yugi asked without thinking.

Chazz shrugged. "Lots of reasons. For starters they were ten and fifteen years older than me so we were never close growing up. Second, when my mother was pregnant with me she already had an existing heart condition and she refused to take radiation or anything that might cure it out of fear for my life—Dad said she was always the type to put others before herself. So, as I'm sure you can imagine, despite the almost certain chance she's die in childbirth if she had me, she still did. Therefore, my brothers blame me for the fact that she died and completely resented that dad favored me because I was her last child. Naturally, they despised me, and the feeling was mutual, I made that clear with all those paper dolls I made from their business papers." Everyone chuckled.

"So then how did you get here?" Yugi asked, leaning on his elbows with Syrus still cuddled in his lap.

Chazz frowned. "After my father died when I was a teenager, I went through hell and back with my brothers constantly pressuring me to be the best, telling me I was a failure if I did something wrong. I won't bore you with details, but let's just say there was a reason I hated them. Well, our 'business trip'," he air quoted the words with his fingers "turned out to be a wedding. My asshole brothers arranged a marriage behind my back to a spoiled, conceited blond who looked like an eight year old just for her money. When I found out, I ran away 'cause I couldn't stand the fact that I had no control over my own life, so I just drove to the mountain pass and just walked around. I'd always loved coming here as a kid with my dad, so it seemed like the right place to figure things out. It was the only time in my life I ever felt free. While walking, I eventually found that cave and when I saw the light in it I decided to check it out. Imagine my surprise when not only did it look like someone _lived_ there, but when I found a snow leopard sleeping there?"

"Luna?"

Chazz nodded. "Like any normal person I freaked out, but _someone,_" he dragged out the word, rolling his gaze towards the Frost King, who said nothing, "knocked me out from behind. When I came to, this guy" he gestured his thumb towards his adopted father "offered me an ultimatum: remain here as a snow fairy or go back to the human world when the storm ends. I didn't even need to think about it."

"Which surprised me more than you can imagine," Yami chimed in. "And since he had nowhere else to go, I adopted him—I needed someone to help me keep this place in tip-top shape, and he can run this place cold if I let him."

A proud smirk split Chazz's face. "And best off all, since I was heir, my dad's lawyers decreed the company be donated to charity" he burst out laughing. "My only regret is not seeing my brother's face when Princeton Corps donated its entire savings!"

Yugi dropped his food. "Wait, you're _that _Chazz Princeton?"

Chazz nodded.

Yugi started shaking. "No way, that's impossible, that was over a decade ago, you can't be…you can't be older than me!"

"Well that depends, how old are you now?" Chazz asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Twenty-one," Yugi chocked.

The teen had a calculating look then smirked. "Then I'm twenty-seven, technically."

Yugi could've fainted. "How…?"

Jaden chuckled. "I think you better explain it to him dad, otherwise none of our stories will make any sense."

"Explain what?" Yugi asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Snow fairies age differently, remember?" Syrus looked up from Yugi's lap with a smile on his face, then turned to his father "Tell him, papa."

"Alright, alright." Yami put his tea cup down and placed his chin on his hands. "Like the boys said, Yugi, snow fairies age differently than humans. You see, rather than growing and changing over the course of several years and going through what I believe you call puberty, our bodies simple stay or 'freeze' at that age. When our bodies are done freezing, or have reached a point when we're ready to move on to the next physical stage of our body, we 'transform' as we've dubbed it."

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about" Yugi replied, clearly confused.

Yami sighed. "Alright, I'll explain it. Snow and Frost Fairies are winter creatures, thus when we grow, our bodies freeze and melt like snow. When we're born we have wings and our ears, since I know you're going to ask me that next, everyone always does. When we're born, we age like a human would from infancy to toddler to child, but once we reach a certain age, roughly between the human age of six and nine, we start freezing. We don't age beyond that point, but internally are bodies are growing and going through the pubescent stage all at once rather than over the course of a few years.

"After a period of a few years, Freezing finishes and we 'transform' into what you call a pre-teen or teenaged form. The age appearance depends on how old you were when you started freezing and how long freezing took. The faster and earlier you were when freezing began, the younger you will appear after you transform. The longer it takes, the older they look. For example, if a person began Freezing at the appearance of age six then it would take longer to freeze then it would for one who started at age nine, but the one who transformed at age six will probably appear to be about sixteen to seventeen while the one at nine will mostly likely appear the age of eighteen to your age, depending on how long or short Freezing takes.

"The backlash is that it is the opposite for the teenaged form. If it took longer for them to reach their teenaged form then they'll go through the next stage relatively quickly and vice versa. Once the second transformation occurs, like with the teenaged form depending on the length freezing takes, the more or less adult-looking the fairy shall be. It can look anywhere between adult to middle aged and after which, we don't transform again. This stage lasts the longest and it's when we become sexually active and can reproduce."

"Doesn't that make your lives shorter though?" Yugi wondered, "Aging all at once?"

"Quite the opposite, we could virtually live for at least a thousand years following our second transformation. Remember, we live for centuries if we want. No one knows how long exactly, but each stage takes a great deal of time. Your own age of twenty one would probably have you at just about Freezing point, so at this age you'd have just completed your first transformation despite your advanced age appearance."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Then that would make you…"

"I am currently in the third stage and have been for roughly a decade. The Frost King takes his throne when he reaches adulthood. But rest assured I'm a _long _way from reaching my final stage.

"Do you transform for that too?"

"No, we reach that when we start going through what I believe humans call menopause in which we can no longer reproduce. At that point, our bodies have completely frozen and can no longer change. As a result, our hair and wings turn white. However we do not decay in the way humans do, we simply remain frozen. Our bodies no longer change and remain frozen in its current state. Does that make sense…Shadi said your name is Yugi, is that correct?"

Yugi nodded. "That sort of makes sense. What exactly is 'transforming'?" He asked, nervously sipping the tea Jaden handed him.

"It's a pain in the ass, literally." Jaden grimaced in memory. "You grow all at once, so your skin freezes and then it all just cracks, like a bunch of glass pieces and then you emerge from it, good as new. It weird, but it hurts!"

"Are you telling the truth or making that up?" Yugi half-demanded, more shocked than confused.

"I'm afraid he's right," Yami explained. "Like I said, when our bodies reach the freezing stage, they literally freeze. When they get to the point where they can't grow or freeze anymore, then we simply out grow it and our old form cracks away."

"Like how snakes shed their skin?" Yugi asked, green tinting his cheeks.

"More like how you fill a glass with water, and it freezes and expands so the glass breaks," Jesse explained.

Yugi gulped. "Sounds painful."

"Perhaps, but I think they overdramatize it," Syrus chuckled, until Jaden shoved him.

"Shut up, Syrus! You never transformed so you can't talk. I did, it freakin _hurts_."

"True that" Jesse added grabbing a plate of scones.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yugi asked confused and turned to Yami for clarification.

The Frost King chuckled. "I suppose I can clarify for you. Syrus and Chazz never experienced the first-stage transformation. When they became fairies they were already teenagers. Granted, they did experience it when they were turned but they were asleep when it happened, which I did on purpose because I dislike seeing others in pain if I can avoid it. Jesse and Jaden came here when they were children, so once they reached the Freezing Age, they transformed. That's why they appear older than Syrus."

"I see," Yugi nodded. "Out of curiosity how old were you two when you became fairies?"

Jaden prompted his elbows on the table and smiled. "I was six."

Before he could continue, Jesse, who face was a mask of deep thought, cut him off. "Honestly, I don't remember. Then again I don't remember much before I came here anyway." He paused so he could hand Ruby, who appeared back on his shoulder in a puff of smoke, a jam caked scone. He rested his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, mimicking the Frost King and met Yugi's eyes. "I don't remember my parents, honestly, or if I ever had any. The only real family I ever had was Ruby." He stroked the fox's back. She purred and danced around his shoulders before finally leaping on top his head and curling up in the nest of his hair.

"But no one could see her but me, so everyone called me a liar. Everyone thought I was weird or had an imaginary friend, but when I didn't grow out of it they thought something was wrong with me, so no one wanted me. Ironically, foster care folks don't like a kid who they think is mental. Go fig? Anyway, one home that thought I was nothing but a liar and would hit me every time I talked to Ruby or about her, took me to Sapporo for the ice festival, they were judges or something. Ruby came to my window one night, so I packed up and ran away. I followed her all the way to the big lake, and in the center was a huge hole that looked like a mirror. Ruby jumped through it, and being a dumb kid, I followed her. Only instead of water I wound up right back on a lake—just here."

"A lake?" Yugi's eyes widened.

"The cave isn't the only entrance to this place," Yami explained. "Rather it's simply where Mahado stays until the spell is cast. I was quiet surprised when a toddler wandered in through the lake, but once I saw Ruby it made perfect sense."

"So…I take it Ruby's a familiar too?" Yugi asked pointing at the sleeping creature.

Jesse nodded. "Yup, after that I wandered around for a bit, Pappy took me home, introduced me to Chazz, and turned me into a fairy, so here I am."

"Is that what happened to you, Jaden?" Yugi asked the brunet snow fairy.

"Yes and no." Jaden flashed a childish grin. "See, I didn't come here, Chazz brought me." He peeked and eye open and caught the question on Yugi's face. "You see, I was always alone since I was little. My parents were always away or were always fighting. They were teenagers when they had me, so yeah, you get the idea. Anyway, one day we came to Sapporo, that night I went to sleep, when I woke up they weren't there, and they didn't come back."

Yugi's face fell. "I'm so-"

"Don't be," Jaden snorted then smiled. "I didn't care then and I don't care now."

"So then how did Chazz find you?" Yugi asked.

"I was in town visiting the festival and found him wandering the streets by himself." Chazz explained. "I didn't have the heart to leave him, so I tracked down his parents, and they were more angry that I brought him_ back _just as they were about to go their separate ways more than anything else. I was so disgusted, I froze them both and brought him back to my father, so he adopted him. Worked out since him and Jesse were pretty close in age."

"That's good then" Yugi smiled and looked down at Syrus. "So then did you come here to escape your family too?"

Syrus closed his eyes and leaned against Yugi's chest not unlike a toddler with his mother. "No, that wasn't why," he yawned. "I came here to kill myself."

Yugi froze. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Frost King snatched his wrist and gave him a look that commanded he let the boy explain.

"See, I actually had a very good life before I came here. A very happy one, too. I had two parents who loved me very much, even though they died when I was young, and I had an older brother who I idolized. I wanted to be just like him: strong, noble, respectable…he was on top of the world when he graduated. Then one day he lost, and he suddenly hit rock bottom." Yugi felt Syrus' grip on his shirt tighten but remained silent. "It was like overnight he became the complete opposite of himself. But I didn't care. He scared me, but he was still my brother. He was all I had." The boy paused. "Then one night, his drug addiction affected his heart and he had a heart attack. I was only thirteen. I couldn't do anything but call for help. He died before they arrived. I thought it was an hour before the paramedics arrived, they told me it had only been about four minutes."

The boy's voice had a small crack but was still soft. "I refused to go to foster care, and we always spent the summers here so I came here for the festival and went into the mountains to freeze. There was a blizzard that night, it seemed appropriate. But then I saw someone coming. He had wings, so I assumed I was already dead and he was the angel who was coming to take me to the next life. He kinda did…"

"'Cept I turned you into a fairy before telling dad," Jaden chimed in.

Yami laughed. "Yes, and I remember how furious I was at you for that." He turned to Yugi. "Like I said, I would never turn a person who didn't want to be here, so the fact that Jaden did so, especially without asking me, infuriated me."

"Hey, the kid was already half-frozen!" Jaden defended himself.

Syrus chuckled. "It's okay, Jay. I know you were just trying to help, I was glad you did since I know now I would've regretted it if I died that day."

"Still, he was just as scared and confused his you were, and since the punishment must fit the crime, I ordered Jaden to take care of him until he was settled" the Frost King explained.

"I'm glad though, now I have a new life and a wonderful family." Syrus smiled and hugged Yugi tightly. "You'll love it here Yugi! It's so wonderful. Just think, tomorrow we can all go into town and meet everyone. Everyone is getting ready for the solstice festival! It's so much fun! And the lanterns and lights are so pretty!"

"And the food is delicious!" Jaden added.

"And the games, don't forget the games!" Jesse shot up.

"Of course!" Jaden added.

"And the Ice competition!" Chazz added, "Can't forget the main event."

Yugi bit his lip not having the heart to interrupt the children's fantasy and opened his mouth to protest, but someone cut him off.

"He might not be staying." The silence that followed the Frost King's declaration was more dreadful then a scream.

A sudden thought filled Yugi with dread. "Are you going to turn me into a fairy too?" There was fear in his eyes but his tone was hard and serious. The Frost King matched his expression. His face betrayed no emotion. "Just as I said, Yugi, I don't turn anyone who doesn't want to stay here. Being a fairy simply makes it easier to survive here, but as I said you can either stay or you can return to your world when the storm ends."

"The storm…" Yugi breathed, having forgotten about that. "Mahado said that! What is it?"

"It's our defense mechanism," Yami said flatly. "Fairies are not as numerous as they once were, especially snow fairies. While we live for so long and are not as fragile as humans, it does not change the fact that there are more of them than us. Knowledge of our existence in any culture is forbidden, even on rare occasions. Unlike our European cousins, we are not as dependent on humans, but it does not change the fact that they cannot know of our existence. Even the humans who come here must eventually choose one world or the other. The blizzard is our defense against humans. When the portals are accessed by humans or humans are close to them, it activates. The storm keeps our world hidden. Recently, human activity in our territory has increased in population, thus Mahado and Luna renewed the spell."

"You mean because of the Olympics?" Yugi realized.

"Pardon?" Yami blinked.

"Never mind," Yugi shook his head "So when can you undo the spell so I can go home?"

The Frost King glared. "It's not a switch, Yugi. You'll have to wait until the spell ends, and that will take at least a few days."

"A few days!" Yugi shot up, knocking Syrus over in the process. "I can't stay here for that long! I was in a blizzard, for God's sake! People will be looking for me! What about my friends, my grandpa? They'll be worried sick about me!"

The Frost King's face remained stoic. "Well there isn't anything you can do but wait. So I suggest you do so until Luna says otherwise. Unless, of course, you'd _rather _go wandering around in the storm?" He voice reeked of sarcasm.

Yugi could've screamed at the arrogant look on his face, but was so angry he could only shake his fists in rage. "Fine! What'll happen to me when it's over?"

"Exactly what I said." The Frost King repeated. "When the storm is over, you can either remain here or you can return to your own world."

"That doesn't answer my question." Yugi glared at him.

The King met his eyes. "Then your memory will be erased and you will be returned to the path where you were found."

Yugi's face fell. "My memory…"

"It's the only way I can be sure no one ever finds this place. You're free to use the room you stayed in for now. You don't have to make your decision until the storm ends, but eventually you'll have to decide. Stay or lose your memory." The Frost King stood up.

His words hit Yugi like a stone in a well.

"It's that simple."

* * *

This Chapter faught me all the way and turned out much longer than i expected but none the less it came out perfectly. I didn't want it to be a filler so I'm glad of that-there's also something important in this chapter. Can anyone figure it out? ;)

Anyway, the opening was greatlyu inspired by the Mad Tea Party in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. I LOVE that movie and I loved the juxtaposition and mismatch of china, food, furniture hell even the table clothes, so that was what that was based off of. Plus it gave me free range to show not just these kids but Yami in their "true forms" they don't have to worry about impressing anyone or making foolds of themselves. They can go nuts and be as crazy as they want, and man are they nuts! Plus, as Yugi noted, I wanted to show that their mannerisms are different from humans. They ARE fairiies after all.

The concept of Freezing and how they age, i put a lot of thought and effort into since no one every really seems to explain or care about why fairies are importal or the draw backs of living forever-like literally FOREVER (thank you Stephanie Myer :chainsaw: ) So yeah, my fairies i totally scrapped that whole immortality thing for something that I thought was more plausible and realistic-I do this with creatures in my original fiction as well, I mean yeah living for a few hundred to a thousand years would be awesome and getting to do and see literally everything but eventually it catches up to you-just look at Hoinem in Full Metla Alchemise-he wanted to find a "cure" for his immortality so he could join Trisha in the Afterlife. Same principal.

On that note I also tried to keep the boy's pasts and why they're there similar to their original pasts and lives in the anime (which fortunatly gave me a lot of freedom for some really dark back stories) so there ya go. There's a reason i did this, but i wanna see if any of you can figure it out ;)

Anyway, again special thanks to all my readers and reviews, and as always enjoy the chap!


	5. Part V

Been a while since I updated this one, much to my chargrin. but alas I was consumed by three things: 1. My desire to update DR before the month mark, 2. Writer's block with this chapter, and 3. I spent three weeks working on a history paper for school that i JUST finished (completely) today! Thank god!

But its up now an I'm relatively pleased with how it came out and feel it serve a purpose beyond just more explanations.

So as always read, review, critique, comment and ask questions and PLEASE Critique but be discrete, if you hated fine, just tell me WHY! I don't accept flames without evidence otherwise I'll just considered you an annoying bitch who's just blowing smoke, if you have an opinion, defend it. Anyway like i said, go nuts.

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh and its cast belongs to Takahahsi, the only things I own are the setting, Yugi's clothes, Luna, and the moondrops.

**Dedication**: Espi, for being an awesome beta and keeping on track with this story and reminding me how long it had been since i updated it so i could get my ass in gear!

* * *

_Frost King Part V_

Yugi couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because he was in an unfamiliar setting, or that he was still a tad jittery about his predicament. Nor was he was still holding on to the false hope that the second he woke up the soft, mattress that hugged him when he sank into it and fur blanket would vanish and be replaced by his thick sheets and firm hotel bed or some hospital cot when he woke up. It wasn't the fact that he was stuck here until the storm spell ended, or that his grandpa, Joey, and Tristan were probably pulling their hair out and in tears with worry about him. It wasn't even the ultimatum hanging over his head.

No, it was the casual way in which the Frost King spoke it that made him shake to the point he couldn't even think straight.

_Stay or lose your memory of us and our existence. It's that simple._

Yugi wrapped the blanket around him like a cocoon and rolled onto his stomach. One hand clenched the sheets at his throat, the other fisted in the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles went white. "How could he say that so…so…casually?" Yugi hissed, remembering the king's tone. "That jerk!" Yugi growled and buried his head in the pillow, silently wishing this really was a dream.

As much as he wanted to go home right now and pretend this white nightmare never happened…just the thought of someone digging into his cranium, seeing his memories, tainting things that were private, and taking them away without a care in the world; it infuriated him! He started shaking again. It sounded almost violating! And worst of all he wouldn't even remember it! He'd just go about his blissful little life like nothing happened while they all laughed behind his back. Yugi growled furiously. "Over my dead body!" He shot up. "Besides even if I did tell someone, who would believe me? No one sane believes in fairies, anyway." He rolled over and tried to sleep. He had until the solstice…that was about five or six days. Maybe he could convince the king he was trustworthy? It was worth a shot.

Abandoning sleep, Yugi threw the blankets off and fished around for his clothes. When he found only his boots, he leaned over the side of the bed. He scanned under the bed until the upside down vision and blood rush to his head made his vision spiral. "Where are my clothes?" he demanded, pulling the fur blanket around his chilled, bare skin. He couldn't go walking around the castle in just boxers and boots. The castle was cold enough as it was.

Once he had the blanket wrapped securely about his slender form, he fished through the drawers and dressers for any type of clothing. Each time he found nothing, he slammed the drawer shut with a growl of frustration. Finally, he found a huge, antique wardrobe in the corner, its feet coiled like roots towards the ground, the faded surface cracked, and the elegant carvings chipped in several places. The varnish peeled off in several places, speckling the dark, glossy wood with rough, tan patches. Yugi wrenched the door open, his hand came away brown and chalky from dust. He grimaced and wiped it clean on the blanket, marring the white surface with a black smudge.

The contents of the wardrobe, however, shamed its external appearance. Beautiful bizarre outfits in vibrant colors, embedded with different patterns made of various objects, filled the decayed looking wardrobe; like glimmering crystals in the heart of an ugly, lumpy rock. Modernized kimonos and hakama pants and robes made from heavy brocades in various styles astounded him. Rick scarlet silks embroidered with flames and flowers, emerald velvets decorated with heavy brocades shapes like animals that would move as he moved, cerulean satins decorated with beaded or sequin flowers, sapphire, indigo and violet nylons, and furs all in beautifully decorated and looked designer. Some of them had halter tops with detachable sleeves. Others were turtle-necked and backless or bore the shoulders. One box was filled with different colored gloves of various lengths. Another was filled with various types of pants, from hakamas to more form fitting ones. All of them looked far too complicated for him to put on by himself.

"How the hell do they make these?" Yugi asked, bewildered, and pulled out the simplest thing he could find; an emerald turtle-neck halter tunic with an open back and no sleeves with matching pair of tight pants. Blue and purple flames licked the hems of the tunic. The top fit snuggly against his chest but it flared too loosely from the waist down. Combined with the exposed arms, shoulders and back, Yugi's natural self-consciousness flared to life. He blushed and pulled out a pair of bicep-length black gloves to cover his shivering arms and an embroidered purple sash with red and blue flames swirled like peacock feathers around his slim waist. The excess spilled to Yugi's ankles, much to his embarrassment. Blushing, he assertively tied the wrap around his waist until only a tiny bit was left to tie a knot. Smirking in victory, he pulled on his boots and tip-toed to the arch.

His jaw dropped when he got to the entrance way and his hand clenched the wall. Luna and Silver Fang slept in the center of the bridge, blocking his escape. Luna snuggled peacefully along the arch, her head rested elegantly in her paws, her tail and back legs folded beneath her. Silver Fang, on the other hand, sprawled out on his back, completely blocking the only route back into the castle. His lower body was twisted to the side while his front paws kicked the air in his sleep. His head slopped to the side, his tongue hanging out barring sharp, pristine canines as he slobbered lazily.

Yugi covered his mouth to keep silent. "Great. Just great," he mumbled, though it was muffled by his hand. He took a breath and slipped off his heavy boots, picked them up and took a long stride over Silver Fang's body. He froze in mid-step when Silver Fang kicked and started to roll over. With a desperate leap he landed on the other side of the wolf just as he rolled over onto his side. Yugi exhaled a breath of happiness and gripped the railing. Now came the hard part: getting past Luna.

Carefully, on the feet of a cat attempting to steal all the cream, Yugi crept about the arch and braced himself against the railing. He moved from side to side, until he reached the leopard's tail and legs. Blessing his skater legs, he stretched one leg over her side then with an urgent leap, jumped over her and landed, stumbling, on one foot. He hopped backwards trying to catch himself. Slowly, he regained his balance and froze in an awkward position, waiting for the cat to move and betray his daring escape. When the snow leopard didn't so much as flinch he exhaled a breath of relief and resisted the urge to dance in victory.

"Sorry Mr. Frost King, but it'll take a lot more than that to keep me under lock and key." He turned round with a smirk only to walk right into a hard, fleshy wall and fall back on his bottom.

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing the abused appendage. He shot up to glare. Then his jaw dropped in bewilderment.

"Not sneaking off are we?" The Frost King teased with an arched smile. Amusement danced in his eyes and he sported a victorious smirk.

"No, I couldn't sleep." Yugi growled, furiously. He jumped to his feet, resisting the urge to slap that damned smirk right off the king's face. "I kept having nightmares about a nasty man with wings digging into my cranium and messing with things he shouldn't."

The King's amusement vanished. An arched brow of confusion replaced it.

It made Yugi want to throttle him. "I don't want you messing with my mind, you jerk!" Yugi jumped to his feet, even more annoyed when the King's expression didn't change.

"I'm the one who does it if you do decide to leave," the Frost King commented, like it was no big deal. "Shadi does."

"That's not the point!" Yugi practically screamed.

"Will you stop that!" The King scolded, in a harsh whisper. "It's bad enough you've already woken up Luna and Silver Fang, but must you wake up the whole house as well?"

Yugi stopped for a minute. He hadn't noticed how loud he was being. Guiltily, he turned around and sure enough, Silver Fang was hunched in a ball with his massive paws over his head, his large ears flat against his head. Luna had simply curled up tighter until her head disappeared into her chest.

"Sorry, I'll keep my voice down then," Yugi compromised and got to his feet.

The Frost King nodded and turned around, motioning to leave, but Yugi growled and bolted and stopped in front of him, meeting the Frost King in his intimidating holly-red eyes.

"I'm still not letting you take away my memories. No matter what I decide, it's _my _mind. That means you and everyone else stays out. Got it?" Yugi declared with firm boldness. His eyes held no room for argument, but the Frost King wasn't one to be commanded.

"You have quite some nerve to speak to me in such a manner." The Frost King growled, his eyes combating Yugi's boldness. There was a slight flinch in the smaller's resolve but Yugi didn't back down.

"And you have no right to touch my memories or let anyone else near them. How do you even know what it is you're erasing, huh? For all you know you could be erasing my name, or my grandpa's birthday or some other information. Not that you care, once I'm out of your hair."

Yami's hands formed shaking fists at his sides, his patience slipping away like snapping threads. "Do not insult my mages by thinking they'd make such a mediocre mistake. Contradictory to your belief, no one here has any intention of harming you, whether you leave or not. And even then, I'd only need to make sure you don't-"

"Make sure no one find out about you or the fairies, I get it." Yugi retorted dragging out the expression in boredom.

The last fire of Yami's patience snapped, he grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and dragged him forward a few inches until their eyes were level. "Don't treat the safety of my people like it's some sort of joke! You understand?"

Yugi gulped and flinched at the pure fury and disgust blazing in the flaming red depths. He grabbed the collar of his shirt hoping to ease the painfully tight grip, but the King was too strong for him.

"I get it! Ok, really I do, but that still doesn't give you the right to treat people like this," Yugi argued, attempting to keep his voice civil for both their safety. "If you suddenly stumbled upon my top secret business strategies, I wouldn't erase your memory just to keep them safe! And that's my grandpa's livelihood." He tried to unpeel the King's tight fingers from his chest but it didn't work. "I've never told a secret in my entire life, and like I said, even if I _did _tell someone no one would believe me, and I'm not just saying that! _NO ONE_ would believe me!"

Yugi felt a small wave of relief wash over him when the King's anger softened and he set him down on the ground. He released Yugi's shirt and curled his forefinger a few times, motioning for Yugi to follow. As tempted as Yugi was to simply run the other way, knowing full well he didn't trust the King, his feet disobeyed and he followed.

They walked side by side down the corridors but Yugi didn't notice in the darkness, though the moonlight and stars shining through the glass made him feel open and exposed to the wilderness. Subconsciously, he found himself inching closer and closer to the Frost King hoping for some comfort from the slight fear of the unknown.

"Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked, hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Nowhere," Yami answered without looking away. "I just thought if we were going to continue this conversation it'd be better if we moved to a place where we wouldn't attract attention."

He finally led Yugi down a hallway Yugi recognized as the one Isis has taken him down for dinner, only instead of taking him to the dining room they ventured deeper. The hallway ended in what looked like the entrance to a cave made of boulders held together by a web of tiny roots dotted with green leaves. Lanterns made of glass hung on either side of the entrance with luminescent crystal lights.

Yugi's first thought was to turn and run as fast as he could. Last place he wanted to be with a stranger was in a cave, but he remembered the King's promise not to hurt him and hesitated. He heard a snap and then a woosh.

His eyes widened when he saw Yami inside and an explosion of crystal blue spheres floating in the air. The King had an inviting smile despite his neutral eyes before vanishing inside. His wings fell to his sides like a cape as he walked. Curiosity getting the better of him once again, Yugi followed, carefully weaving about the entrance. Despite the small entrance, the room opened to a cathedral sized chamber choked with an explosion of roots shaped like a many limbed flower from the ceiling. Feathery limbs swayed in the slight breeze stirred up by their movements like gauzy drapery, digging deeper into the ground. It took Yugi a moment to realize the floor was made of glass, and beneath it oily, black water shimmered with flashes of violet beneath him. Roots dragged deeper into the water, vanishing beneath the murky surface, making it impossible to see how deep it really was. Yugi was almost too afraid to move in case the invisible floor wasn't actually there. Above him, thick roots exploded overhead. Weaving through and forming cracks, choking the ceiling, whatever pieces of ceiling that were still visible were consumed by one of the floating lights.

Strangest of all were the bizarre fruits dangling like teardrops from the roots. In the center of the room, Yami started picking a few, tempting Yugi to do the same. Pale tears sprouted from the limbs hairy with tiny forming roots. They were milky with a pearly luster, but sporting a rosy blush from red insides. Yugi picked one off a low hanging branch. It snapped with no resistance and felt warm in his palm, radiating from beneath the smooth, waxy skin. He played around with it in his hands before it started glowing. He screeched and jumped, watching it roll across the ground, still glowing like a tiny moon tear illuminating the glass and water beneath with splashes of silver.

"They're moondrops." Yugi shot up at the voice. Yami had a chuckle on his face from the sight. He picked up the abandoned fruit and handed it back to Yugi, who looked at it like it was some kind of foreign insect about to bite him. "They glow when there's no moon. They're not poisonous. When they glow is actually the best time to pick them." Yami explained with a wink. "It's when they taste the best."

He placed one in Yugi's hand, fished another one out of his pocket, and took a bite, as if to prove to Yugi it wasn't poisonous. Cerise flesh, wet with blood colored juice revealed itself. Yami licked the juice from his lips, with a content sigh. "Taste one."

Not wanting to be rude, Yugi took a small bite. His teeth broke the warm skin than sank into the juicy pulp. His eyes double in side. His teeth dove in and he devoured almost half the fruit in one bite, and continued to dig in until he couldn't fit anymore in his mouth and he was forced to pull it away. Juice drizzled down the rims of his lips and over his fingers like tiny rivers of blood, until he licked them clean. Sugar coated grapefruit and pomegranate with a touch of cinnamon flooded his taste buds, creamy pulp slid down his throat, and he continued to devour each speck until nothing was left and he was licking the juice from his fingers, until frosty hands clamped his own.

"Easy, you'll make yourself sick," Yami warned, clearly displeased with the man's poor display of manners.

Red from horror and disgust with himself flooded Yugi's mortified face. He quickly cleaned his fingers as best he could on his shirt and looked away horrified. "Sorry," he apologized with the bow of his head.

"Happens all the time," Yami replied, the tone indicating it wasn't the first time he'd seen such a reaction. "I couldn't even get Jaden to stop, but I felt the bellyache he got in the morning was punishment enough."

"Why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked, curiously.

Yami sighed, and sat down on a particularly thick root that dug its way through the glass. Yugi sat down next to him. "To show you just how correct you are."

Yugi cocked his head to the side. "Beg pardon?"

"Your defense that if you ever told anyone about us, no one would believe you. I am merely explaining that you are correct, which is part of the problem," the King explained.

"Wait, I don't understand? Isn't that a good thing?" Yugi interrupted, which earned him a scolding glare from the King, but he none the less nodded.

"From your perspective it would be, and in certain times it _has _given my kind a certain level of security and safety, but as with everything else, times change." Sadness mingled with a slight anger in the King's voice. Yugi forced himself to get comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could while sitting on wood, just now noticing he'd left his boots behind and currently only his socks covered his feet. But the King wouldn't settle for another interruption.

"I'm sure you're aware that at some point in time humans truly _did _believe in our existence, not just here in Japan and in Europe but all over this world. Every country in some way or another has a belief in some fairy or species of such?"

When he didn't continue, Yugi nodded.

"Back then, my people lived apart from each other; we kept to ourselves and worried about our own homes and lives, no different from you humans at the time and still do, but we coexisted alongside humans. They feared and respected us, and left us alone to out bidding, coming only when we required them. That was the downfall of my European cousins. Here in the frozen realm, we have come to rely more on human things more than humans themselves, as you've seen. Much of the things here that relate to your culture, many of us have scraped and gathered either out of curiosity or for our own use. It really is amazing what little value you humans see in your things, but it is true that one's loss is another's gain, but that is not important," the King spoke in a grand voice, like he was telling an epic adventure, raising and lowering his voice in turn with sad and pleasant moments in the story, and chuckling whenever he spoke of humans.

"However, the fairies of Europe came to rely on humans too much. Their ancestors formed a truce with humans long before time was ever recorded, they coexisted side by side like anyone else, but humans respected them and feared their kidnappings. As you know, those myths are famous for fairy kidnappings: nursemaids, midwives, musicians and weavers, beautiful men and women to be the king or queen's bride; the list is endless. But they grew dependent on humans because they felt they were superior to them. Eventually, they'd come to rely on them for everything from farmers to nursemaids. Humans are not as frail or naïve as they used to be, their population has exploded, their lives growing longer and longer. It used to be they'd be gone in a fairy sigh and not a threat to use at all, but that is no more."

"Why not?" Yugi asked, engrossed in the tale.

The King turned to him and met his eyes, sharp and grave. "Because they have forsaken their old faiths and beliefs. They've forgotten the earth and have grown tired of being forced to live with the creatures that have come before them. They've grown selfish and arrogant, they are no longer content with the simply things and life and as such they desire more than what they have. They turned to science and machines to control all that is around them without caring who it hurts and destroyed countless homes and lives without batting an eyelash, simply because they can."

"That's not true!" Yugi jumped up. "I mean yeah maybe we're not as conservative as we used to be, but a lot of people still care about the environment and care about animals and stuff. And a lot of those discoveries saved people's lives. You said so yourself we live longer, we're healthier and smarter, now,"

Yami cut him off. "That's true but they've also grown selfish."

Yugi didn't answer.

"That is the fault of humans. Beasts live their lives to the fullest to survive. Fairies do because we live so long we'd die of boredom otherwise, but human lives are short and they are obsessed with leaving something behind after they die for that reason. They arrogantly want people to remember them while they themselves ignore anyone else before them. Now they have machines to do everything for them, they're consumed by greed and the desire for power and a life of luxury. They live their lives determined to be better than anyone else. They forsake their old ways, their religions, their faiths and they give into 'science' and 'logic' and 'rationality'. They ignore the natural world and are consumed by the need to explain things, and if they find something they can't explain they snatch it, lock it up and test it to see how it works, never mind that it might have a life and a home on its own. Once they're done they try and figure out how they themselves can obtain it so that they can become superior. Humans do it all the time," Yami retorted and sighed with obvious disgust and disapproval. "It's impossible for them to share the world: nature, animals, even themselves, the second they see something new they must 'conquer and fix it'. Automatically, they assume they themselves are superior to everyone else and anything else they have to control it!"

The Frost King turned with a dark smile and looked Yugi straight in the eye. "_That _is the problem, Yugi. _No one _believes in us because they have lost their respect for us and their old ways. They've given in to this ridiculous notion that humans can explain everything that happens in the world and have written us off as myths or fairy tales. If someone _does _find us, they will look at us with wonder and amazement like we're attractions in your snow festival, and then they will hate us for being superior, as we clearly are. Their scientists will study us and try to learn how we fly, the key to our long lives, not for the sake of science, but for the sole purpose of obtaining it for themselves. Now do you see why I cannot let anyone know of our existence? We may move about humans as we wish because no one sees us, but once a human discovers us they must either join or forget. It's that simple." He chuckled darkly to himself. "It really is quite sad that your kind has forgotten what it means to truly live. They've grown so addicted with luxury they don't know how to truly enjoy and live life."

"That's not true!" Yugi jumped to his feet and shook his head. "Not everyone is like that; a lot of people aren't like that! There are good people, too. Good, kind, honest people."

Yami scoffed. "I'm sure there are, but like I said, they all died a long time ago. Now all this greed and rational nonsense has taken over-"

"No, it hasn't" Yugi cut him off, angrily. "Maybe a lot of the world is like that, but not everyone and you have no right to judge everyone just because of how a lot of people act, or what they do. That's like me saying all fairies are arrogant jerks just 'cause I think you are, but I know that isn't true."

Atem flinched at the retort, like his ego had been bruised, before countering. "And how exactly do you know there are humans like that that are still out there?" Yugi noticed, his voice wasn't as cynical as it had been before. Now it sounded more daring, more competitive.

A pit started to grow in his stomach when those changing eyes turned to him. Maybe it was the glow of the moon drops, or the luminescent overhead, somehow they seemed brighter, kinder, curious, like a kitten scrutinizing a mouse.

He shook his head and stood proudly. "I know because I happen to be one of them," he pointed his thumb to himself. "I wanted to be a professional ice-skater because I love winter and I love the ice. I don't care about the fame or the money or anything like that; I just do it because I love it. And you need to be artists and be creative to come up with new routines; you need to be one with the ice and your environment to really do it. That's how I am, I look beyond what I see and take in everything around me." He explained as passionately as he did when he explained his dream to his grandfather and his uncertain friends and family members, who doubted his sincerity at the time.

"You ice-skate?" Yami arched a curious brow but a new exuberance filled his voice.

Yugi nodded.

Yami straightened himself, but remained seated. "Yes, you do have to be one with the world around you to perform a talent such as that fluently; they have kind and creative souls, yes, but also determination and dedication." He stood up gracefully and met Yugi's eyes with a wide, warm smile. "You," he paused for a moment, then bent over a bit so he was eye level with Yugi, who felt his heart pound at the intensity burning in those wild, red eyes. "You certainly have that kind of heart.

Yugi blushed art the comment. Silence followed, shortly after. The man and King stared at the other for a while; neither willing to look away. Yugi couldn't tell exactly what the sudden pit in his stomach was, or why his heart was moving so fast. He had a hunch, but he wasn't naïve enough to jump to such a radical conclusion. He couldn't deny the Frost King was attractive. All fairies were attractive it seemed. But, then again, he hadn't felt drawn to anyone else he'd met here so far. Maybe it was something else. Maybe it was his fierce devotion and protectiveness of his people that both terrified and sent an invigorating shiver down his spine. Or maybe it was his child-like curiosity whenever he looked at him, like he wasn't sure what to make of the man who's stumbled into his world. Or maybe it was the way he looked with the silver and blue lights of the fruit and the orbs dancing off his shimmering wings, or his willingness to share his thoughts and emotions with him, and how easily he absorbed his rants and raves, without batting an eyelash. Looking back, he felt embarrassed by his childish outbursts, but he didn't dare look away, in fear that once he did it would all be over, and he'd wake up in some hospital somewhere, alone and unable to move or speak.

Atem's smile seemed to grow more and more as the time past, making him feel a bit uneasy. It wasn't fear he was feeling (deep down the King's harshness did still terrify him) but at the same time the harshness mixed with his playfulness was kind of sexy. It was pretty surprising how easily they'd been able to carry on a conversation, like they'd done it all their lives. Maybe their first meeting had been a letdown and the second had been confusing, but now, alone, just the two of them, something was different.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Yugi." Yami leaned forward to whisper in his ear and stroked his cheek. Yugi jumped at the contact, his blush intensifying at an alarming rate as he relaxed into the touch. "I won't let anything happen to you as long as you're here," he spoke with so much passion, Yugi could do nothing but trust him.

He flushed at the playful glint in the King's eyes and back away, stuttering nervously, "Um…uh…Frost King."

"Call me Yami." Yami requested.

Yugi blinked, stunned he'd been allowed such a formality. "But, even your sons call you Frost King?"

Yami chuckled. "Only when we're in public. When we're alone, they each call me whatever they wish. I'm giving you the same permission." Yugi had never seen the King look so open, with no walls or barricades.

"You are a very strange King," Yugi said with a little laugh. "When you're not acting all tough and intimidating."

"I'm off my leash." The King turned to a three quarter angle and dramatically threw his arm of his shoulder. "I no longer have to worry about pleasing my court or worrying about you."

"Speaking of that," Yugi blushed and looked to the side. "I should probably head back to my room and…"

"It's too far," Yami said immediately. Yugi blinked. The King picked up a basket of glowing fruits then took Yugi's hand in the other and tugged him from the room and down the hall, up a limestone staircase he hadn't noticed earlier, and into another room. He didn't have time to look around, too stunned to take anything in. He barely saw the king place the basket down on a table or a desk—he couldn't tell in the darkness.

He _was_,however, aware when he was sat down and sank into a large, thick, futon mattress made of soft rabbit fur lying on the ground covered with a plethora of soft, cushions and pillows with multiple lavender scented sheets and a couple of soft, blankets made from fleece and fake fur. His first instinct was to panic, especially after a heavy fur blanket was thrown over him making him scream slightly and struggle. When he finally pulled it off, Yami was climbing into the other side of the bed with a separate blanket in his hands, and a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Are you sure screaming like that is not a custom of yours?" he asked, both curious and sarcastic.

Yugi blushed and rolled over, wrapping the blanket around himself. "You could've warned me you know."

He heard the King chuckle. "I simply thought since my room is closer you wouldn't mind sharing. As you can see, this thing is more than large enough for two people, but if you'd prefer, I'm sure we could fashion something from the pillows," the King teased leaning over him slightly.

Yugi's blush deepened and he pulled himself into a tight ball. "It's fine, thank you."

Yami didn't answer, but Yugi could hear him settling down. "Good night, little one."

"Night" Yugi whispered, still trying to fathom what was happening. His hand brushed the furry mattress, heavy with the scent of pine. The rustled of crunching needles each time he moved made him realize the mattress was stuffed with them. It was cruel compared to what he was used to, but soft and comfortable none the less.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling but it was too dark to see the canopy. In less than twenty-four hours he'd been lost in a blizzard, rescued by a snow leopard, fallen asleep and woken up in three different places. Learnt that Frost Fairies were real, shared a meal with the King and his sons and was now sharing a bed with said King who not that same afternoon has terrified him into complete submission and threatened to enter his mind and rip away his memories, though he couldn't deny the king was right to be suspicious.

And yet here they were, sleeping side by side like they were having a sleepover. Yugi couldn't help but peek at the sleeping king. His strong chest rose and fell as he breathed, his inhaling and exhaling forming a soothing rhythm, his sharp features now relaxed and innocent.

Yugi smiled and laid his head on one of the pillows. "This is all happening so fast," he mumbled. "I don't know what to do." He sighed and squeezed his hands between his cheek and the pillow, and finally let the exhaustion of the day sink in. "Guess I'll just have to see what happens." He yawned and finally let himself fall asleep, unaware of the small smile on the Frost King's face.

* * *

Most of the back story information Yami is talking about is based on actual Irish myth, specifically the Tuatha De Dannan (which i am writing a book on) they were the first gods of Ireland who defeated the evil formians and fir-blogs an ruled Ireland but when the Milsans, (the Irish people) came they fought a brutal war that finally ended in the alias of the Tuatha De Dannon having all the secret places and fleeing back to their home of Other World and humans having the land, hence they became the first fairies. Its true you won't find more mythical sights anywhere else then in Ireland, not even in Scotland and the rest of the Celtic Isles, and all modern cultures have some form of fairies.

Also back in the eighteenth century EVERYONE believed in fairies (Queen Elizabeth is mostly responsible for their bad rep in England due to her determination to claim Ireland as her own) but for the most part you stayed away from fairy locations, of course now a days only local people still respect the old ways and the old customs but there are still a lot of instances in some areas that can't be explained. To this day no one goes to the Grange, the largest stone circle in the Celtic Isles, located in southern Ireland, after dark because of the belief of faerie activity (night is the time of the faeries)

Just a bit of background information for everyone.

My goal is to post one more chapter for this story this week, and two more for Dragon Rose. Wish me luck ;)


	6. Part VI

I am so sorry for the last update! College was hell.

I meant to have this up on Monday but my beta and i were both busy and I only just got it back now. I planned on adding more to this chapter but it was already 11 pages and i wanted to give my Beta a break, plus i'm pleased with the development with Yami and Yugi's relationship.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and all its characters belongs to Takahashi. I only own the plot and the outfits. (please see bottom for specific disclaimers that inspired ideas)

Dedications: Special thanks to Espi for taking time out of her busy schedule to beta this and for letting me know I've improved. And to all of my fans for their patience and for all the wonderful reviews! I never imagined this story would be so popular so fast, and already i have 96 reviews and this has become my most popular story! I'm so happy! Thank you all so much!

So without further ado...the next installment of Frost King

* * *

_Part VI_

Bright flares of light forced Yugi's eyes to open. He immediately regretted it when the beams punished him with a migraine and an orange flash temporarily blinded him. He groaned and looked around for a window, wondering why he'd left it open, but found that there were no windows and this wasn't his room or the guest room he'd been given when he arrived in Ice Fairy Land.

Desperate for answers, he rolled on top his stomach and felt around, his vision still blurry. His hands felt the slippery material of silk sheets, the different textures of pillows, and something ice-cold and hard as marble to the touch, but smooth and soft and moving.

Yugi shook his head fervently. The room spun for a moment but the light flashes blocking his vision cleared. He also felt his hand move with the object he was touching. Suddenly, it felt flatter, wider, and sectioned into smooth round cylinders that were cold and soft like fine velvet. Common sense caused Yugi's eyes to bulge; he kept them locked on the mattress, dreading looking up, even as he spied the body lying next to him and the hand he was now holding.

Slowly, unwillingly, Yugi followed the hand, up the arm, up the shoulder, his face burning the closer he got, until finally he met the molten holly red eyes set in the beautifully sculpted and curious face of the Frost King. Yugi squeaked loudly like a startled cat, his hand reaching for stability, only to fall on the slippery silks. He landed flat on his back against the futon, exposed, vulnerable, and still only in the tunic and gloves he had on from the night before. Yugi blushed even redder as the Frost King crawled over him. Placing his hands firmly next to Yugi's waist and head, Yami leaned close so their noses were only a few inches apart.

Yugi forgot to breathe.

The King's face betrayed no emotion but his eyes were curious, his head titled at an angle like an owl that didn't know what its new prey was. Yugi's heart hammered in his ribs, his eyes flashed with nervousness, and his mouth opened to speak, but only babbling sounds came out. "Um…huh…"

The close proximity highlighted every detail of Yami's face: the sharp curves that formed his jaw line, every smooth line of his cheeks, the luscious color of his lips, the arch of his nose, the defining black arch of his eyebrows, and the lustrous black lashes that highlighted the blazing ruby color of his eyes. Had Yami always been so beautiful? Just like before, he wanted to look away but couldn't bring himself to. Tears sprang from the bottom of his eyes; it hurt so much to look at him, though Yugi couldn't quite figure out why.

Suddenly, Yami leaned forward, breaking the eye contact and gently pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead. Yugi thought he'd died. Then the lips pulled away and replaced themselves with a soft hand. "You feel a little warm. Are you alright?" Yami pulled himself to his knees and gently tugged on Yugi's arm, pulling the teen into a sitting position. Yugi blinked for a minute, digesting what the other said.

"Yugi," Yami asked concerned. "Your face is all red, and you're starting to burn up. Is that how human keep themselves from freezing?"

Yugi shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. "N-n-no! I'm fine!" he lied and looked away, kicking himself and fighting back tears of mortification. He covered his mouth to keep from sobbing. _Stupid! _He kicked himself. _What's the matter with me? Acting like a horny school girl? What the hell is wrong with me? _

All negative thoughts ceased when he felt soft, cold feathers brush his cheek. He opened his eyes. Yami's wings glittered with his tears before drying his eyes. "Yugi?" Yami asked again, only his voice was laced with worry and guilt. "I'm sorry," he apologized "I was only concerned you might still be catching the cold. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Yugi smiled at the gesture. "It's alright. I'm sorry I overreacted. What's catching the cold?"

Seeming to accept the apology, Yami answered "I believe your race calls it hypothermia or frostbite. We never get such illness in cold weather, but you humans do. Hence the term."

"Oh," Yugi nodded. "That makes sense."

Seeing the teen relax, Yami rolled over and threw his legs over the side of the bed, swooped to the other side of the room, then returned with the basket from last night. His wings glittered brightly in the overhead sunlight. "Well then, I have a basket of moondrops that needs to be eaten before we meet the villagers for breakfast. Would you mind helping me eat them?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure" Yugi smiled. Getting up, he just now noticed the details of the room he'd ignored the previous night. Grooves and cracks indented the wall in thick ridges, but the wood was smooth and streaked with red, pink and tan, like hallowed pine trees. It peeled in some places and the air was thick with the scent of minty pine. The half-circle half-square shape was divided into two sections; the square-shaped section housed the bed and an old fashioned wardrobe and had walls covered in thick furs blocking out the cold. A lovely dusky gold desk in the corner was crafted from vines and woven into a tree that supported a flat canopy with a pile of books and an ink bottle filled with pens and mechanical pencils. The centerpiece was the bed he and Yami had slept on. Yugi had to admit it was the most inviting outdoor bed he'd ever seen. It looked like the futons he was used to, but was thick as a mattress and stuffed with what he assumed were pine needles. Through the protective silk sheets, Yugi could feel the rabbit fur covering the futon. A myriad of mismatched pillows, light sheets, and fur blankets formed a comfortable bed for at least three people.

On the other side of the room the walls were lined with beautifully decorated foulards spilling to the ground and tapestries with designs that looked like oil paintings. In the center was a large table with thick pillows all around it for seats. Bookshelves filled with various trinkets, objects, and some old paperbacks speckled the walls. Colorful flowers that bloomed in winter sat in vases on top of the tables and shelves. The room had no windows. Instead, sunlight poured overhead through the roof which Yugi realized was made entirely of glass and stretched upwards like a cathedral filling the room with warmth and light.

"This is beautiful" he said, mystified, before falling onto one of the thick pillows around the table.

"Why thank you. I picked most of them myself. Some of them come from your world, others I'd seen and just liked, so I had them crafted. I'm glad you like it." Yami smiled. "I trust the bed was to your liking, also?"

Yugi resisted the urge to blush at the comment though he knew it meant nothing. "It was very comfortable, thank you. Much better than the hotels I've been staying at." Yugi chuckled and bit back a laugh at the bewilderment on Yami's face. "It's a building from my world. When people travel away from home it's a place where they can stay until they're ready to leave."

"I see. How very interesting!" the king's eyes lit up with childish curiosity. Yami plucked a moondrop from the basket and devoured half of it in a large bite. Yugi couldn't help but laugh when the king's cheeks puffed out and he wiped the dripping juice away with his sleeve. "I was right."

"About what?" Yami blinked taking another bite of fruit.

"You are a very strange king, but I like you better this way." Yugi smiled, teasingly.

Yami smirked, placed his palms over the table, spread his wings and leaned over Yugi with a domineering height and a shadowy grin. "Why," Yami said with a playful growl. "Do you want me to be mean and intimidate you?" he teased, pretending to swoop like a demon.

"Eek!" Yugi squeaked, much to his embarrassment, and fell back just before Yami pounced on him, laughing.

"I take it back!" Yugi pouted, trying to look angry, but it failed and Yami fell over laughing, which only added to Yugi's mortification. "You're like a giant kid!"

Yami just laughed. "Well, it seems people can't get that silly old stereotype about kings out of their heads, so they're always intimidated when they see me and then shocked when I actually smile. Pleasant surprise, I hope?" Yami maneuvered himself so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and gave Yugi a playful wink.

"Well," Yugi fought down a blush and retorted. "You _do _play the part of 'intimidating king' pretty well."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't a drama queen," Yami countered.

Yugi's eyes widened. "I can't believe you even know what that means!"

Yami blinked then smirked. "What?" he mocked innocence. "A frost fairy who lives in the mountains and rules an entire court can't refer to himself by a human term used to described someone who is of melodramatic personality and likes to exaggerate things beyond their actual seriousness?" Yami bit his lip at the jaw-dropped expression on Yugi's face at his astute answer. But it failed and pearls of loud, humorous laughter followed shortly after a muffled snort. Yami laughed so hard he grabbed his aching sides and banged the floor with his fist. Yugi just sat there stunned.

"How the hell did you know that?" Yugi asked almost too shocked to speak.

"Your world fascinates me. As King I don't get to see it much, but it still delights me." Yugi was surprised by the passion in the king's voice. It was rich with excitement and wonder like the fascination of a toddler experiencing the sights, smells, and feels of the outside world for the first time.

"I thought you hated my world?" Yugi asked.

"I hate humans, I never said I hated your world" Yami replied, but corrected himself when he saw the uncomfortable look on his guest's face. "Well, not _all _humans. Let me rephrase that. I dislike how most humans take advantage of the world and their lives, but as you said not all of your kind are like that; you being a prime example. Apologies for the generalization."

Yugi blushed at the king's warm, earnest smile. "Thank you."

Realizing their play had migrated away from the table, Yami grabbed the basket and placed it on the floor between them and tossed Yugi a handful of moondrops. Yugi barely caught them all and maneuvered them into one of his arms so he could eat with the other.

"So tell me Yugi" Yami braced his hands on his knees and tilted his head curiously. "How does a handsome young man with so much potential such as yourself end up trapped this far up in the mountains?"

Yugi almost chocked on his moondrop. Him, handsome? "Well, um…I told you I got lost in the woods and…?" Yugi almost froze when the King touched his hand and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. Yugi thought he'd have a heart attack from how fast the thing was beating. Why did everything the Frost King did have to be so…attractive? Alluring? Yugi couldn't find the right word.

"Yes, you did tell me that. I meant why were you in the mountains? How did you get to Hokkaido and so forth?" Yugi swore his heart finally gave out when Yami winked at him. When he confirmed he was still alive, he shook his head quickly and replied. "Well, I'm originally from Domino, it's a city in the Tokyo sub district," Yugi cleared his throat. "Anyway, they're holding the Winter Olympics here and I've been training for the ice-skating competition for months, and, well, I was practicing a little too much you could say, and I was a little depressed, so my two best friends took me to the mountain to cheer me up. They know I love the snow and I've loved the hiking trails here so it was perfect."

Yami cocked his head to the side. "Where is this Tokyo? And what are these Olympics? Are they some kind of activity?"

Yugi chuckled. "Tokyo is the name of a city in Japan. It's on Honshu Island to be precise. And yes, the Olympics are an activity. They're a bunch of games played by people all over the world who come to compete and see who the best is. Depending on which competition it is, it's held in different places. The winter ones are being held here because of the snow. They're going to take place after the Ice festival. I'm competing in the ice skating event, or at least I will when I get back, hopefully." Yugi kept his eyes glued on the fruit.

If Yami made any gesture about him bringing up is eventual return, Yugi didn't notice.

"You said you were…depressed?" Yami asked causing Yugi to look up. "Why was that? Was your life unpleasant in any form?"

"No, nothing like that," Yugi said quickly. "I mean it wasn't perfect or anything like that, but I had a wonderful life. I had my grandpa, Joey and Tristan, they're my best friends, I mean they weren't always, but whatever. They're the best. I accomplished my dream of being a professional ice-skater, which I love more than anything. I got to travel a lot because of it, every day was an adventure. It was perfect," Yugi explained, but the tone in his voice slowly began to change as he spoke, like he just now realized it didn't sound as perfect as he thought.

"Then what did you have to feel sad about?" The king asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I always felt kind of empty. Like there was this hole in me I wanted to fill but no matter what I did or who I was with, it just wouldn't fill up. It's hard to explain."

"I see," Yami nodded. "It seems your problem is that you are lonely."

Yugi shot up at the suggestion. Before he could open his mouth the king answered his unasked question. "Perhaps the reason you are so depressed is because you have so much but you have no one to share it with. Obviously you have your friends and your family, but perhaps what your heart truly longs for is a lover to share in your happiness. Sounds plausible, does it not?" Yami winked again.

Yugi swore it had to be hazardous to his health for him to blush this red. "Maybe." He looked away shyly, trying not to look at the King's pleased eyes. "What about you?" Yugi asked hoping to change the subject. "I mean, I figured you didn't have anyone 'cause I haven't met them, but have you ever considered taking a queen?"

The sudden drop in the King's expression sent a shrill of terror through Yugi spine. Fearful, he quickly added. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I-"

"It's fine." Yami cut him off sharply. "It's…not a topic I wish to discuss."

"Oh, okay." Yugi looked away.

An awkward, unwelcomed silence made the next few moments feel like centuries. Neither of them knew how to break the unpleasant stillness. Nor could they meet the others eye without looking away soon after.

"Um," Yugi opened his mouth, desperate to make the air dance again. "Thank you for the clothes, by the way." He knew it sounded lame, but he was anxious for any way to start the conversation.

"Hmm?" Yami gave him a questioning look.

"The clothes," Yugi gave a small blush, but smiled gesturing to the revealing outfit he'd thrown on the previous night. "They're not really my style, but given what a mess my other clothes were…well…thank you."

"I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't make sure all of your needs were taken care of, would I?" Yami boasted, proudly.

Yugi had to chuckle. "No, I guess not, but still thank you."

"You look lovely in those by the way," Yami said leeringly. His smirk curled at the darkening color on Yugi's face. Yami chuckled when Yugi tried to bury his face in his arms. Yugi really did look adorable sporting such a rosy color. And the clothing did wonders bringing out the lovely pink color of his skin. The sleekness of the gloves highlighted his biceps. The lack of leggings exposed his toned legs, and the open-backed turtle neck style exposed plenty of skin. Oh, yes, Yugi truly was lovely.

"Oh! That reminds me," Yami jumped up and heaved Yugi to his feet by his underarms. Yugi yelped at the action, scattering fruit. "Ugh, I'm an idiot! I told her first thing! She's going to be furious!" Yami snapped, rushing across the room and started pulling and throwing random clothing out of the wardrobe.

"Uh…who, Yami?" Yugi asked, bewildered, when Yami tossed a pair of tights and heavy snow boots into his lap.

"The seamstress. She told me to bring you to her first thing to have you fitted. I totally forgot. Put those one, they're warmer than going barefoot" The king darted across the room back and forth, pulling random things out of place, throwing things on, and scolding himself as he did so. Yugi leaned back and sat on the bed, suddenly nauseous from watching him, but did what he was told. The leggings were a pair of striped socks that stopped at his thighs and the boots were heavy and lined on the inside with rabbit fur, much warmer than his own boots had been.

When Yami finally stopped, he emerged dressed in a flamboyant white shirt that tied around the neck and hips and was decorated with glittery blue and purple butterflies. The detail on their wings was done with black ink. Multiple black spirals and designs dotted with glittering flowers bloomed in the background. The style and colors perfectly matched his wings, which exploded from his back. He pulled on a slender black pants and tall leather boots with silver studded straps laced across his legs from ankle to mid-thigh. Fingerless black leather gloves molded his hands and chain bracelets decorated his wrists. Black and red armbands and buckled straps hugged his arms from bicep to elbows. Black and silver rings, some simple, some topped with charms shaped like roses or large jewels, decorated each finger. Finally, he threw on a black chocker with a diamond snowflake pendant and his icy crown.

Yugi was stunned. Without the boots or the glittering ice crown, Yami could've passed off as a normal Japanese teenager. "Wow," he said without thinking.

Yami heard him and grinned. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure her and Syrus will have a good time designing your wardrobe also. Especially once Mahado finishes telling her all about you. He adores you, you know."

Yugi groaned unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Come on," Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and gently pulled him to his feet and gestured for him to follow. Yugi did so and rushed after, trying desperately to keep up with the Frost King's faster pace.

"Wait, where are we going?" Yugi asked, panting.

"I told you; to the seamstress. She's going to grill me as is for being so late." Yami groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"But, do I really need a new wardrobe? I mean I'm flattered but I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, trust me, whether it's a bother, or you need it, or not. She will track you down and do it just for the hell of it. I have no control over those siblings, no matter what I do." Yami chuckled darkly. "Even I'm their doll most of the time. One is enough, trust me, be grateful you won't have to deal with them together. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

Yugi gulped. "Yami, who exactly is the seamstress?" Yugi asked panicked. His heart dropped right into his stomach when Yami stopped in his tracks and smirked wickedly at Yugi over his shoulder. "She's Mahado's sister, Mana."

* * *

The dull thud of Yugi's heavy boots was Yami's only indication that he was still following him as Yugi struggled to keep up with the king's pace. They passed through orchards white as bone with interlocking branches fixed with colored glass panes between them, rows of doors carved in various shapes and designs, and caverns made of glass and crystal fragments pieces together between iron window panes. It still amazed Yugi how fairies could take the most ordinary pieces of the human world and transform them into the most fascinating of things.

"Um…Yami?" Yugi asked, panting as he tried to keep up. He sighed with relief when the King stopped to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I mean, I appreciate all you're doing for me, I really do, but do I really need a new wardrobe if it's this inconvenient? I felt guilty. I'm only staying a week. I'd feel bad accepting all these gifts." Yugi said nervously, praying he didn't sound as unappreciative as he thought he did.

Yami just sighed. Yugi really was too earnest. "It has nothing to do with that, Yugi, _believe _me." Yami tilted Yugi's chin to explain. "It's simply a manner of everyone _wanting _to do all this. Trust me, if it made you this uncomfortable I'd just give you the bare necessities and be done with it. It would make things easier for both of us. Unfortunately, Mahado would be devastated if he found out there was someone new for him to play with and same thing with Mana." Yami chuckled darkly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Yugi, but they just _love _having a new doll to play with. And since you're here, that makes you the doll. Believe me, if it's not you, it'll be me or someone else. Especially with the solstice only days away."

Yugi flinched at that. Granted he'd only known the Magician for a day, (their first meeting had been bizarre, to say the least) but despite the eccentric man's less than subtle attitudes and mannerism, Yugi couldn't help but like him. Mahado had been one of the first to be kind to him, even though he was also the first to show Yugi just _how _casually uncanny the snow fairies could be in their dual mannerisms. It was almost impossible to really imagine what his sister must be like.

"What exactly do you mean by doll?" Yugi gulped unsure he wanted an answer.

"I mean if Mana found out there was someone new for her to dress up and whose style she could figure out, just like Mahado with his presentation experiments, she would be absolutely heartbroken and there would pure and utter hell to pay."

Yugi swallowed loudly, shivering. "Then why do you put up with them? Not that I dislike Mahado or am prejudging his sister but…"

In a second Yami's face went from seriousness to purely childish. "Because they're two of my best friends!" The bright smile and juvenile tone nearly made Yugi trip. "Mana's not all bad, though. Granted, Mahado has much more self-control, Mana is by far the sweetest thing you'll ever meet. No denying that" Yami gestured for Yugi to follow him and turned another corner. "And she's quite gifted at her talent. She can weave spiders from silk."

Yugi stopped in his tracks. "Spiders from silk?" he asked stunned, like his ears were playing tricks on him.

Yami nodded "Spiders from silk." He looked to his right and angled to a stop. "Ah, we're here."

Yugi found them deep in the depths of the castle at the end of a hallway that reminded him of the hallowed out cave where the moondrop tree bloomed, except the doors to this room were made of grungy plastic sheets. Yami threw them aside with a powerful swipe of his arm and they went inside.

Having rarely ever been in his grandmother's sewing room before she passed away, Yugi had no idea what to expect of the fairy seamstress' quarters. The room was hallowed out like it had been carved directly out of the rock formations. Bolts of satin glowing warm with the colors of summer, heavy brocades with strange moving animals, clothes made of glitter, and animal skins flooded the floors like an enormous carpet. A huge wooded tabled with metal rulers stretched from wall to wall. It was covered in baskets of spun wool, fluffy cotton, and huge spools of silk and hair in a plethora of colors, as well as silver bowls in various sizes, cracked coffee mugs, and pencil holders that held pins and needles, trims and ribbons, or sequins and glitter. Plastic cases with built in dividers were filled with real gold and silver jewelry pieces, shimming crystals and gemstones, and costumes jewels that made Yugi's eyes widen. Other containers, however, held more unpleasant things: tiny bones, bird wings, leaves that would never fade, dried flowers, fresh flowers, drops of shimmering dew, and other items. On the other side of the table was a huge stone with a box of knives and sharp tools next to it, a huge pile of animal skins, and boxes upon boxes of crafts supplies.

Along the walls were counter tops that looked like they were etched from stone, and on them were branches tied together with animal hides stretched over them. Next to them were huge scraper-like tools made from bone and bowls of slimy, oozy gelatin that made Yugi squirm. But what was most disturbing were the black spider-like creatures scraping the multiple animal hides until they were soft.

Spiders with stringy arms and legs carried various things on their heads as they walked. They were shaped like large black balls of soot with cute, googly eyes like the craft pieces used to make sock puppets. Tanning hides, carrying things across the floor, sitting at the table working threads through needles and embroidering cloths with feathers, jewels or tiny stitches. They were _everywhere_.

Yugi jumped when one crawled across his foot carrying a large spool of thread. The thing screeched as it was thrown into the air and landed on its back. Feeling guilty, Yugi picked it up and carried it to the table then went to retrieve the heavy spool of thread before Yami could stop him. Seeing this, another spider dropped a bowl on itself and squeaked. Others followed its example and began flooding Yugi's feet with their objects, making the boy jump in fright and hop onto the counter. He jumped and turned green when his hand touched the oozing substance. Stumbling back in his disgust, he screeched when he fell, only for Yami to catch him like a bride.

"Careful," Yami said, trying to keep his grip on the squirming boy.

"Hey you runts!" On the other side of the table, a girl in a soft blue and pink hood who had been sitting cross legged on a wide, fur covered stool working an animal hide through a sewing machine with gold and silver threads, sprang to furious life. "You wanna turn back into silk? Get back to work!" she hollered, making the spiders cower before scattering back to their respective jobs.

She jumped across the table like an acrobat and landed on her feet. She was a small creature with spindly limbs, but her form was slender and whimsical. Her hood fell open when she jumped revealing an outfit the same color as her cape, but was heavily armored like a Joan of Arc girdle and revealed much more skin. Her hair was a rich brown, her eyes large and bright blue and her lips were curved to scold the one who disturbed her carefully functioned assembly line. However, once she saw Yugi carefully held in the arms of her king her expression transformed in an instant.

"Oh it's about _time_ you got here!" She screeched with delight. She turned around and started burrowing through the furs and cloth until a pedestal was revealed. Yugi almost dreaded when Yami put him down. A second later the girl darted across the room, grabbed his arm and hoisted him on top of the pedestal. She admired him from all angles, making Yugi feel awkward.

"Mahado was right, you are cute! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she danced then turned back to the Frost King and waved a scolding finger at him. "And what took you so long. I told you first thing! Do you have any idea how backed up my orders are now? Poor Syrus is working like a dog back there, and these things can only tan hides so fast, and I can't give them breaks you know. They'll turn back into silk if they don't work a certain amount of time, but if they work too much they'll be too tired to do anything else and _then _they turn back into silk!"

So this was Mana, the seamstress. It was easy for Yugi to see that she was Mahado's sister. And not just their similar eyes, either. It seemed determination and serious devotion to their respective work regardless of how awkward such behavior made others feel was a trait shared between the two siblings.

"Yugi!" Said man was literally thrown from his thoughts when the small body of Syrus bulldozed into his chest. It took all of Yugi's will power not to shudder in disgust when he noticed Syrus was wearing a blood splotched apron and gloves over a simple, raggedy brown halter top and pants that were caked in blood, fur, feathers and glitter. Nonetheless, he returned the gesture. "Hey Sy."

"I'm so happy you're here!" Syrus clapped his hands together and grabbed a mess of bright red measuring tape from a bowl. "It took me a while to convince her, but Mana finally agreed to help me make your wardrobe! I'm so excited! Spread your arms for me please, that's it, like a bird." Yugi obeyed, moving and stretching his limbs so Syrus could measure each one. The boy grabbed a pen from his ear and jotted all the measurements down on a clip board. "Perfect! Now what would you like? We've got silks that shine like sunbeams, some really pretty satins that glow like summertime. There's another one here made from flower petals. Oh and this green mosaic I've been meaning to work a pattern into. Maybe a vine and leaf one in dusky gold, I've got the perfect buttons for it." Yugi watched Syrus disappear and reappear among the mess of clothes, vanish under the table only to pop-up a second later with a colored cloth, or take things from the spiders as they handed him something. It made Yugi too dizzy to think.

Yugi held his hands up in defeat. "Why don't you do whatever you like Syrus, I'm sure I'll like whatever you make. Just…" he bit his lip. "Nothing with fur, or feathers, or blood." Syrus blinked, then noticed the pale green color in Yugi's cheeks and smiled.

"Okay." He nodded. "I was the same way when I first started working here. It's okay, Yugi, that's why Mana has all these spiders. Someone's gotta weave and scrape all this cloth. Kami knows, she won't do it."

"Damn straight I won't!" Mana hollered heaving herself back onto the table , swooped her legs over it and slid back into her stool. She grabbed a handful of ribbons from a bowl and started sewing them into the fur she had just embroidered one by one, shuddering. "I mean come on, I'm in this business to design and make the clothes, not the cloth. Let someone else do all that manual labor." She pointed to the spiders scraping bones across the hides before dunking them back into the oozing substances.

"What exactly are they doing?" Yugi asked Yami, unsure if he wanted to know. The current episode already made him queasy enough.

"They're tanning them, of course," Yami explained. "It's how they make the furs soft enough for clothes or shoes and to clean the furs used for blankets. Nasty work though." Yami shuddered. "Having to skin the hides off the animals, wash the blood, then tan it with the very brains of the thing."

Yugi's stomach gurgled.

"Exactly!" Mana hollered, now weaving the ribbons into braids. "Ugh, mother said it all the time 'each animal has just enough brains to tan its own hide'. I hated that saying! The oozy feeling of them on your hands, the stuff when it drips, and, of _course_, the endless, insanely boring hours of scraping off the flesh and the blood, so you can actually work with them? Oh, it is the most hateful job in the world."

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand and suppressed his gag reflex. A sickly green color spread across his face. Another hand held his stomach, as if he'd throw up at any moment, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yami.

"If that's all, then we shall take our leave." The king swooped in front of Yugi and gently tugged on his shoulder so he turned around. "Syrus, make sure you join us soon, alright? I don't want you skipping breakfast." The king ordered gently.

"Of course!" Syrus said excitedly, already cutting the green fabric into various pieces.

Yugi had never been happier in his entire life then when he felt Yami take him back through the plastic tatters and into the safety of the building.

"That was disgusting." Yugi squeaked and breathed heavily to settle his stomach.

"I apologize, Yugi. I wish you mentioned you were squeamish before," Yami apologized.

"I'm alright. I just, well, all these amazing and bizarre outfits, I guess it never occurred to me that everything you guys make is from scratch. Literally."

"Well, that's only the animal skins," Yami explained. "Whenever animals die here for whatever reason, we find necessity in their remains. We don't like to leave or waste anything. The rest we usually get from your kind or we search for them ourselves. All the furs you saw on the floor were fake."

"Oh," Yugi said, "Well, I guess that makes sense. How you take all ordinary things and make them magical?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him sharply, but softened when he recognized kindred curiosity in Yugi's eyes. "Is that what you think we do?"

"Isn't it?"

Yami chuckled. "Hardly, we've simply taken things that humans have already made magical and harness it to our own device. For example," he took Yugi's hand and gestured to the leather arms gloves so the sunlight reflected off the shiny surface. "A cloth of night that reflects the sun," he then strolled over to an iron table and lifted a crystal vase holding a bouquet of fake flowers: lovely roses made from red feathers, paper carnations and plastic daises mingled with violets made from purple and yellow felt. "Flowers that never wither." He set them back down, took Yugi's hand and guided him towards the wall of glass leading to the balcony overlooking the village. "A wall that keeps out the dangers of the world but lets in the sunlight. There are many others your world has unknowingly created. A flashlight in your world is a captured light in ours, a discarded cloth holds the tears of a lover, a lipstick smear," he met Yugi's eyes, "would be a kiss that never ends."

Yugi blushed. "But things like tears, kisses and flowers aren't magical either."

Yami looked surprise. "You don't think elements of nature and physical representations of emotion aren't magical in themselves?"

"Well, yes, but I mean like _real _magic," Yugi tried to correct himself, but even he was unsure what he was asking.

"All things in this world have magic in them, Yugi. Changing it into something else doesn't destroy that, it just simply needs something else to activate it. Why do you think Mana uses human cloths and trinkets to make her clothes and Manado uses all the things I mentioned and more in his alchemy and spellcasting? It seems our sense of magic is far broader than yours."

"I guess." Yugi looked away feeling foolish.

"Tell me, Yugi," Yami leaned over and tilted Yugi's chin to face him again. Again their eyes met. "What do you call it when you look a person in the eye and you know without even knowing their name that you're attracted to them?"

"Uh, chemical reactions?" Yugi said without thinking, too lost in the intense look in those eyes to think clearly.

"Perhaps, but what do you call it when you've met a person and you know without a shadow of a doubt that that person is the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with, regardless of how long or short the time has been? What do you do when you see someone off and you have no idea when they'll be back, but you have no doubt they shall return to you? What do you call it when you know you can't give yourself to someone, even though you believe they are the one because you know there is someone else you're meant to be with?"

"Magic" Yugi admitted. What else could you call something as unexplainable as that?

"Precisely," Yami stroked his cheek. "There is magic in everything, Yugi. Humans have forgotten that, or they simply pretend they have."

"Well then, thank you for reminding me of that." Yugi smiled brightly. He was unsure what this feeling was in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wasn't fear (though his situation still terrified him, he admitted). Maybe it was Yami's kindness combined with his childish personality, and his tendencies to be playful and harsh all at once. At first his harshness scared him, but now, Yugi found it exhilarating. Yami wasn't cruel, like the façade he gave off, but his protectiveness was fierce. His laws were hard, but they had to be to protect everyone who trusted him to keep them safe. All he knew was that he liked this feeling a lot.

"Where's breakfast?" Yugi asked, taking the king's hand.

"You'll have to follow me to find out!" Yami smirked and threw the glass doors open. The second they opened he sprinted outside, leaving Yugi to chase him. The young man sprang after him with surprising speed. The two laughed as they raced down the frozen steps and down the snow covered hill. Their heavy boots sank into the snow. More than once they stopped to make snow balls and throw them at each other. They dodged most of them, but some of them hit. And when Yugi shivered from the cold air hitting his open back and bare shoulders, the king wove a cloak from the snow, but was soft and warm as cotton, and clasped it around his shoulders, to which Yugi was very grateful. The two smiled and laughed like children. One might find such behavior too immature for a King and a 22-year-old man, but neither of them cared, even as they tumbled down the hill and found themselves laughing and having fun like a couple of teenagers in love.

Once they reached the end of the hill they entered the village. Yugi found himself stepping away from the world of logic and make believe he'd been born into, and stepped straight into a fairytale.

* * *

Originally, I planned to add more and end the chapter much later, but given all the detail that would be needed to describe the table and the breakfast setting I decided to give my beta a break and wait until next chapter...Plus it gave me more development with Yami and Yugi's relationship.

The line "spiders from silk" came from Tithe by Holly Black that always stuck in my head so I decided to run with it in this. Yes, the spiders were inspired from Spirited Away by Hoa Miyazaki, the second i pictured Mana's chambers, I could just picture all thsoe cute little spiders running around making silks and sewing all those tiny beads and stuff onto kimonos.

Yami's outfit came to me on a whim. I decided to branch out beyond the kimono idea.

The magical objects idea also came from Valiant. I really liked the idea of things humans threw away already being magical but we don't know it cause humans are ignorant, and it played pretty well into the theme.

As always read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and have fun!


	7. Part VII

It's Finally up! HA-LAY-LO-YA! this chapter was meant to be posted Last Thursday for my friend B-day, but I failed to get it done before my river rafting trip and it took A LOT longer than i thought-story of my life. Plus Epsi only got it back to me today.

This is another chapter that become MUCH longer than i intended. To think i planned on putting this, last chapter and the next chapter were originally meant to be one chapter? XD Then again this whole thing was originally meant to be a one-shot. XD Seems nothing i make goes as planned-it turns out much better. anyway, I won't bore you all for too much longer since i know you all want to read the story...

**Dedication: **This chap is dedicated to my Friend Alex/Val aka Wings of the Valkyrie who has been one of my fav writers on this site so a long time, since i started actually and since then we've become good friends. Sorry it s abit late, hun ^-^ i hope you enjoy it.

**Discliamer: **I own nothing excpet the plot, the clothes and the setting. Yugioh and all its characters belong to Takahashi, The glass flower idea, came from Stardust that i always liked and the gally scene was inspired by John Silver's introduction in my favorite animated movie of all time Treasure Planet. Many of the town's places were aslo inspired from The Palace of Termites in Holly Black's _Tithe_ also.

_As always, read, review, critique, comment and go buts. Also WARNING" PAY ATTENTION TO THE OBJECTS USED IN THIS CHAPTER-I usually never do this but I'm warning you, prepare for some foreshadowing ;)_

* * *

_Part VII_

Yugi was mystified by the beautiful village he'd only seen from the hillside. He had no idea what to expect, even after being inside the castle for two days. The village was like a small city of juxtaposing buildings that bustled with life. Artisans, citizens, and go-buyers flocked the streets, each one of them different in appearance. Some had animal ears or eyes and clawed hands, some were tall and massive like trolls with hair like an explosion of branches or made from frozen flowers. Women wore fashions from kimonos to slender dresses that twirled in a magical breeze as they walked with earrings and bracelets made from snowflakes. Men wore more sophisticated full body clothing like Yami's or form-fitting body armor with heavy boots. Children chased each other in the streets carrying things on their heads or danced in fluttering kimonos alive with so many colors the patterns seemed to animate as they moved.

Roads made from packed snow and lined with stones wound in different directions. The central clearing was empty, but the rest was dotted with a mismatch of different buildings: Native American birch bark houses, tree houses with metal staircases spiraling around the trunks, enormous, gnarled, hollowed-out trees with gaping holes for doors, other homes were crafted like small cathedrals with clusters of jutted spires for roofs, or roman castles with flat vaults overlooking the square. Externally, each home camouflaged into the winterscape so well they looked invisible from a distance. Wood was thickly matted with snow and stones were encases in waterfalls of ice that sparkled and shined like glitter. Roofs were covered with conifers or decorated with vines of holly and Christmas lights. Some hand Japanese lanterns outside their doors or hung heavy ornaments from tree branches.

Internally, each home was personalized. From what Yugi could see as they passed by, he found tapestries or paintings adorning walls. Thick carpets and heavy furs covered the floors of the homes he saw, even the trees and cathedrals. Brass and gold-plated chandeliers and lanterns on chains hung from ceilings. Tables and chairs of rotted wood, some with peeling paint others made of metals some with old kiosk tables, others with thick arms chairs crafted living areas. Cases of books and magazines lined walls. Stone homes had walls, ceilings and floors painted with various designs, flooding every corner with colored images. Some were bare except for a single room with smaller rooms branching off the main one separated by curtains or long archways. It astounded Yugi how the fairies could combine so many different worlds so casually within their own homes.

"Wow!" Yugi breathed his eyes wide and bright with innocent amazement.

"I take it you like our fair city?" Yami asked, amused by his companion's astonishment.

"It's incredible!" Yugi replied, delighted. "This is like a Winter Renaissance fair! I don't know what to see first." Yugi whirled around and asked Yami "Where are we having breakfast?" he asked curiously.

"Everywhere" Yami answered, then broke into a loud laugh at Yugi's bewildered face. "What I mean is I thought I'd take you on a grand tour, in which everyone will be more than willing to serve us something."

"Really? You sure it's not, you know, inconvenient?" Yugi was about to decline, but Yami cut him off.

"Yugi, this has already been discussed, has it not? Everyone volunteered to do this. You'll break their hearts if you say no."

"Alright," Yugi nodded until another question struck his mind. "Wait, what about the boys? And the rest of your staff? Don't they need to eat too?"

Yami blinked at the questions than smiled. "With the exception of Mana and Syrus, they're probably already here. In all honestly, I doubt Mana has ever left her workshop, and if I know Syrus he should be here in just a moment." The king looked over his shoulder and gestured with his thumb. Yugi looked past him and sure enough the small, blue-haired fairy was bolting down the road, wings sparkling like freshly fallen snow in the sun. Much to Yugi's relief, he had changed out of his bloody clothes and into a silver long-sleeved robe with a large thigh slit and an ice blue obi sash around his waist, matching blue pants and heavy silvery snow boots. Syrus grabbed his knees and panted when he finally caught up with them. "I'm not late, am I?" He exhaled, heavily.

"Nope, you're just in time." Yami ruffled his hair and floated past Yugi, gesturing for them both to follow. Syrus took Yugi's hand and gently pulled him after the Frost King. Yugi just smiled at the gesture and let the younger boy guide him. "That's a lovely cloak, Yugi. Did the Frost King make it for you?"

Yugi nodded, he opened his mouth to question his choice of formality until he remembered they were in a public setting. "Yeah, I'm kinda surprised how warm it is, it feels like cotton, but it's made of snow."

Syrus laughed. "That's 'cause it's made from enchanted cloth. Only really powerful fairies like the Frost King can do that, you know, turn something into something else. He must really like you."

Yugi blushed and changed the subject. "So where are we going first?" He called ahead.

"Amelda volunteered to make us breakfast, thus it would be very rude to ignore him," Yami suggested.

"Amelda?" Yugi turned to Syrus for an answer.

"He's Jaden's Cooking Master, like Mana is my Seamstress," Syrus explained.

"Oh," Yugi replied. "Is Mana coming?"

Syrus giggled, "No, I brought her something before I left. Once she starts a new project she won't stop, right Frost King?" Syrus joked.

"Oh yes," Yami continued with a groan. "I swear she'd accidently starve herself if it weren't for Mahado and I scolding her, and what's worse is she's older than me, and yet I'm forced the play the role of the caring older brother who makes sure nothing happens to his sister."

Yugi stopped in his tracks. "Wait, Mana's your sister?" Yugi questioned, shocked. Yami paused, confused by his outburst and nodded. "So then, Mahad's your brother?" Yugi added, still gaping. Again Yami nodded. "You sound surprised?"

Yugi growled. "Of course, I am. You didn't tell me that!"

"It wasn't obvious?" Yami sounded surprised. "I told you they were two of my closest friends and I couldn't really tell them what to do. What did you think I meant?"

"Not that they were related to you," Yugi gaped, more shocked than anything else. "I mean, you're nothing like them! You're cooler and more collected, and…and…well I guess your sense of humor is kinda similar and all three of you are certainly likeable enough but…" Yugi quickly covered his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself further. He was certain he looked like a strawberry right now.

Syrus giggled at him and turned to his father with a bright smile and whispered "He's right, Papa, you really should've mentioned that. I don't think he can handle any more surprises."

Yami ruffled his son's hair before putting his calming hand's on Yugi's shoulder. "You're right I should've mentioned that, I'm sorry." He winked in apology making Yugi blush and nod. "Now then," he grabbed Yugi's hand and too Syrus' in the other "Let's go. I can smell Jaden's miso soup from here."

Yami brought Yugi to the heart of the city where a large clearing had been set up with a series of wooden picnic tables, a shiny maroon dining room table with the wax peeling off, and a bunch of smaller tables pushed together to make larger ones forming crooked rows on either side of two huge bonfires. The fires surprised Yugi since frost fairies seemed the types to fear fire. At the end of the two rows was a circular dome made entirely of stone and designed like a concession stand, only the serving side was a huge opening. Curls of ashy smoke and steam tangy with the smell of cooked meat and earthy vegetables pooled out of the glassless windows of a small belfry-like tower that served as a chimney. There were no doors, only the front opening. Inside was moist and hot and cloudy with steam, so hot that when Yugi tried to wipe away beads of sweat with his cloak, it started to melt, so he left it outside. Two layers of shelves lined the circular walls, organized with baskets of different mushrooms and vegetables, racks of spices in shakers like the ones Yugi saw in grocery stores and barrels of whines and ports. Knives, pans, and pots hung from hooks against the wall and at one corner closest to the opening was a traditional wood burning stove. The other side led to a tiny room where piles of dishes were dumped into a large plastic kiddy pool filled with soapy, steamy water. In the heart of the room was a large firepit like an outdoor grill with a circle of granite surrounding it.

Yugi recognized the smell of miso coming from the black cauldron. The tantalizing smell made his stomach growl. A tall and lean but toned man with a mop of blood red hair and eyes and features sharp as knives emerged from a back room. Unlike the more flamboyant fairy dress, he wore a simple sleeveless gray body armor with black pants and black gloves covering his arms from wrist to biceps. The Christmas patterned oven mitts covering his hands comically clashed with his serious, monochrome appearance. He paused holding a hot tray of fresh biscuits when he saw the Frost King. Jaden peeked his head out from behind him, holding an armful of spices and plants.

The man's serious expression dropped to a smile and his wings, which had been tiredly hanging loosely at his side, sprang to life glittering like fire in the dancing firelight. "Frost King," he placed the biscuits on the counter to cool and stripped the oven mitts. "Had I'd known you were bringing quests to my humble galley I'd have cleaned up," He spoke flatteringly, but there was no mistaking the playful mock surprise in his voice.

Yami seemed disgruntled and went red at the flattery. Before Yami could question it, Jaden deposited his heavy burden on the circular counter and bound over to his family. He wore the same costume as the Cooking Master but with a white smock. "Hey guys, come to watch me work!"

"Just like I do every day!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I think Yugi would like to try your soup, Jaden," Yami smiled, gently pushing Yugi forward. Yugi cringed as the reek of blood and earth assaulted his nose.

Jaden just laughed. "It's okay, Yugi," Jaden smiled rushing to a huge table to finish his work. "All this smoke, steam, and blood takes some getting used to, but it's _so _much fun to work with!" The boy skid towards the granite desk top and began gathering ingredients from the basket. He wielded a cleaver over a collection of oddly shaped animal corpses chopping them into stew-sized chunks that landed in the pan next to him. Then he speedily chopped up a series of leeks, herbs, and vegetables, pretending to cut his own hand before revealing the joke. He swooped the pan into his one hand, slopped a few spoonfuls of runny, burgundy miso paste over the mixture and held it over to Amelda. Amelda snapped his fingers together and produced a mini explosion of flames. Once cooked and meshed together, Jaden dumped the concoction into the cauldron, pulled a collection of spices out of nowhere then tested his creation.

"Hmm, perfect!" he cheered proudly. He grabbed three wooden bowls, set them on his arm and filled them with soup. He presented one and a spoon to each person. Yugi hesitantly took one, while Syrus started drinking his the second he got it, and licked his lips. "My own style," Jaden boasted, with a proud smile. "What do you think?"

Yugi took a spoon and gobbled a mouthful of the thick burgundy liquid. It was different from the miso he was used too; it tasted tangy, yet robust, but delicious all the same. "This is fantastic Jaden, thank you." Yugi smiled, blowing on his soup before drinking another spoonful.

"I knew you'd like it!' Jaden clapped his hands together, until his Master halted his exuberance. With a tilt of his head from his Master Jaden was off to gather the dirty materials and brought them to the back.

"I haven't seen him that happy since I made him my apprentice," the Cooking Master smiled at Yugi. "You must be the guest he hasn't shut up about. I'm Amelda." The red head introduced himself with a bow. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you're not exactly catching me at my best." He said, dusting off his clothes

"Oh I'm sure he is, after all you did volunteer for this" Yami teased, placing his empty bowl on the counter. Yugi glared at him but Amelda just laughed. "That's true, I did." He laughed before heading towards another opening in the back.

"What's in there?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, this is where we prepare the meat," Amelda explained. "Not good for someone squeamish with blood," he teased when he saw Yugi grimace.

"Shall we be off then, little one?" Yami patted Yugi's back.

Syrus pulled excitedly on his sleeve. "Yes! Yes, they're so much to see."

"Have fun!" Jaden called from the wash room waving a sud-soaked hand.

"Where to next then?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we have all day, why not I take you on that tour I promised?" Yami wove his fingers into Yugi's who smiled, giddy with excitement.

They vacated the clearing and made their way down the city streets. Scattered through each neighborhood were workshops and artisans. Yugi has been introduced to weavers who stitched leaves into blankets and spun gold and silver threads with sewing machines. Carpenters and blacksmiths who worked wood and metal into tables and candle holders. Glass makers crafted stain glass windows, figurines and vases from colored glass over huge firepit. One man with cropped blond hair and angel tattoos flying up his muscular arms sculpted beautiful glass flowers while a tiny girl with bright gray eyes and long spirals of gold hair made bouquets of them. He smiled and waved as the trio walked by. The little girl bound towards Yugi and gave him a glittery crimson eglantine rose and handed Syrus a crystal snowdrop.

Underneath a huge gypsy style palace tent, two fairy women wove dream catchers shaped like spider webs with shiny beads and feathers. Jewelers crafted necklaces, earrings, anklets, bracelets, and more from berries, leaves, craft jewels, beads, and even snowflakes. One of them, a girl with long purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon and lavender wings, gleefully made Yugi a large broach shaped like a snowflake that sparkles like a diamond for his cloak. In another stone house, bakers made pastries and Victorian desserts. They refused to let Yugi or the Frost King leave until they tried some delicious acorn shaped cakes decorated with purple frosting. They were so good, Yugi embarrassingly requested a whole box, to which they were more than happy to give. There was even a seer who told fortunes with different coins. She volunteered to do a reading for their new guest, to which Yugi smiled, when she prophesized he would find his heart's desire once he healed the wounds of the past.

The people were open and intrigued by him and Yugi did his best to answer their questions. Syrus delighted in following him and pulling him from stand to stand under the Frost King's watchful eye. Yugi couldn't help but notice as they passed each stand, Yami praised every artisan for their beautiful objects and fine craftsmanship: his smile radiant, his eyes beamed with pride, and his astonishment and wonder rivaled that of a blind man seeing color for the first time. Be they masons, weavers, sculptors, cooks even washerwoman or dancers, they were all Masters of their trade and the Frost King had a clear respect and admiration for artistic talent. The fact made Yugi's heart swell and for a moment he wanted nothing more than for Yami to praise _his _artistic talents like that.

One station caused him to dig his heels in the snow, causing Syrus to stop his tour. Yugi's eyes caught the huge one-room building shaped like a Japanese Gazebo, whiffing of dried flowers, sooty earth and the corpses of herbs. Inside, a tall woman with a bonnet tied over her hair and fluttery flower-petal wings organized casks and glass bottles. Shelves of them filled with rose petals, wolfberries that looked like drops of blood, whole heads of marigolds, nettles and infusions of herbs lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Hung cages of tied herbs floated overhead like organic spaceships. At first glance he thought it she was a medicine woman, but it didn't seem to fit the bizarre, immune world of the winter fairies.

"What is that, Syrus?" Yugi asked pointing to the girl's work station.

Syrus peeked past Yugi. "That's the Tea Mistress."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You have a Tea Mistress?"

"Of course," Syrus explained, tugging Yugi towards the stand and pointing out the different jars and hanging plants. "That's yarrow, cherry, feverfew, wormwood, willow, gillyflower. That one is called king's will but don't quote me on that. My knowledge is fairly limited, obviously." Syrus' face was flushed with laughter.

"Guess you guys drink a lot of herbal tea." Yugi laughed.

"Why yes, we do." Yami answer the obvious comment. Yugi rolled his eyes. Clearly, the king didn't realize he was joking.

"Perhaps you would like some?" Yami asked, weaving his fingers in Yugi's. "Come, the Tea Mistress is an old friend. Are you coming, Syrus?" Yami asked noticing his youngest son trying to slip away.

Syrus jumped than flashed an innocent smile. "No, thank you. I think I'll go play chess with Chazz." The boy dashed off, giggling before anyone could stop him.

"Fairies play chess?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yes. Chess, Shogi, as I believe is the version your culture plays, Sennet. The game was well loved by my ancestors and since then they had gathered all its modern incarnations and cousins. Fairies gamble with it like mortals do with cards and roulettes. A nursemaid once beat her master and earned her freedom," Yami explained with a clear fondness for the game.

"Perhaps we could play sometime? I love games." Yami smiled at Yugi's suggestion.

"Tea first. I feel rather thirsty," Yami hooked his arm around Yugi's. Yugi felt his feet glide across the ground as they walked. The loft was surprisingly warm. Rich earthen smells assaulted Yugi's senses to the point he almost had to cover his nose.

Yami chuckled and called the girl over. "Mistress, my guest and I would fancy a cup of your best rosemary."

"Oh," the girl stopped her stacking and turned to her guests. Yugi froze in his tracks and blinked making sure he wasn't seeing double. "Always nice to have a new face!" She smiled, giddily and clapped her hands together. She fluttered over to Yugi and scanned his petite form. "I know just what to make! Rosemary will not do," she giggled and undid her bandana. Fluffy chestnut hair spilled just above her shoulders, several of the strands were done up in braids tied with colorful leaf ornaments matching the belt of them she wore around her neck and diagonally across the hips of her dress. Bracelets of leaves encircled her wrists and long, leafy earrings swung to just above her shoulders. They fluttered in the breeze as she gathered hanging herbs, jars of flowers, and a handful of berries. She set them on the table next to a stone mortar and pestle.

Yugi visibly started shaking watching her graceful movements, so free and flawless like a dancer. He flowing hair, her pretty peach skin, high cheek bones, even the smile was the same as _her's_. Yugi's entire body started to shake. His bit his lip to keep himself in control and his face was a mask of shock and almost fear from the reality of similarities between the two girls.

"Yugi?" The sound of Yami's voice was like a bell in Yugi's head shaking him free from his thoughts. He shook his head and his gaze flickered to Yami's. "Are you alright?"

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the fairy girl's sweet voice squealing "Tea's done!" She shoved a richly embroidered porcelain tea cup in to his hands. The cup felt warm and a rich floral aroma steamed from the ocher colored liquid. Yugi's hands started shaking at the girl's closeness. The similarities were even more predominant now that he and the girl where face to face. Yugi swore if not for the death grip on his cup, it would've slipped from his hands. He wanted to look away but was too afraid too, fearing the ghost from his past would follow him if he did so.

"Yugi!" The volume in Yami's voice snapped Yugi back to reality. He shook his head and looked around trying to remember where he was.

"Is something wrong? Is the tea too hot? It's chrysanthemum? You like sweet things right?" Yugi followed the fairy girl's voice. It was then he saw she wasn't who he thought she was. _Her _eyes had been a shiny russet brown, round and childish. The fairy girl's were rounded but almond-like with a natural love for life and devotion to her craft and bright sky blue.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi blushed bright red from embarrassment and sipped the tea. It was sweet and light with floral leaves but he could taste the juice of wolf berries as well as chrysanthemum. "You just looked like someone I used to know, sorry for my rudeness," Yugi bowed in apology. When he came back up he sipped the tea again and smiled. "The tea is delicious by the way, thank you. I love chrysanthemum."

The tea mistress' eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! I thought you would. I wouldn't be a good Tea Mistress if I couldn't pinpoint a person's taste, which reminds me," she dashed to the back and started grabbing more herbs. "I need something more bitter for our oh so wonderful Frost King do I not?" She teased him. Red dusted Yami's cheeks and he growled a bit before answering "That would be fine thank you."

"You can have some of mine" Yugi hopped onto one of the stools and offered Yami the tea cup with a pleading smile.

Yami bit his lip, hesitantly before taking the cup a sipped it. His face scrunched like he'd bitten a sour lemon. "Thank you, Yugi, but this is too sweet for me."

"That's still no reason for her to make another pot," Yugi scolded the king for his selfishness.

Yami snorted. "Must I tell you again? Even if I tell them not to, they'll do it anyway," Yami crossed his arms and pouted like a child who didn't like being the center of attention.

Yugi pouted at the King's attitude and opened his mouth to protest, but the Tea Mistress sprang forward, carrying a fresh Victorian tea pot and pouring a thin, molasses brown liquid into a plain coffee cup. She shoved it into Yami's hand, who stumbled to catch it, and turned to Yugi smiling "Oh, don't let that old bossy boots rattle you. We do this all the time,"

"Really?" Yugi rose a suspicious eyebrow at Yami, who looked panicked and started waving his hand with a defensive look.

The Tea Mistress laughed "Oh no dear, I know that look, dear, we really do all this, just because we like to! I'm sure he'll deny it if you ask him, but we all like spoiling the King" she giggled like a school girl. Yami caught the annoyed look on Yami's red face as he sipped his tea. Yugi chuckled at the sight.

"Between you and me," she whispered in Yugi's ear with a wicked gleam. "I think all our praise embarrasses him, though I can't for the life of me figure out why!"

"Really?" Yugi dragged out the word, shifting his smirking eyes over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to laugh when Yami chocked on his tea.

"Oh yes," the Tea Mistress teased, refilling Yugi's empty tea cup, and pulled a seat for herself. She leaned forward and whispered low in Yugi's ears. "The former Queen loved it though; she was in every inch a Queen. The Frost King, though," she looked away with a low pout. "He prefers to be one of us, not above us, but we love our King, thus we love to spoil him."

Yugi chuckled. "What a very strange King." Yugi was about to say more, but was suddenly pulled from his seat so sharply, the stool tipped over.

"We should be leaving, thank you very much for your time, Tea mistress," Yami dragged Yugi by the shoulder, his face poppy-red, and his face scrunched trying to regain his pride.

"Hey, no fair, I haven't finished my tea yet," Yugi whined then paused when he realized what he's forgotten. "Oh wait, Miss, what's your name."

"It's Teá," the Tea Mistress smiled, waving goodbye to the Frost King and his new quest

"Teá, wait is that spelled like the drink?" Yugi asked, bewildered

"Oh don't remind me," The Tea Mistress groaned. "Why do you think I changed the pronunciation?" She called loudly.

Yugi laughed "Yes, I can see why," Yugi called back as Yami dragged him away. "Bye Teá."

Yugi laughed the entire time Yami dragged him, unable to hold it in when he looked at the man's grimacing, red-face. He didn't stop until Yami had returned them to the center of the village and sat Yugi down at one of the picnic tables and elegantly plopped himself into an armchair.

"You know, you really are a strange King, Yami," Yugi said earnestly.

"Hmm, why because I have an entire village _willingly _worshiping the ground I walk on?" Yami jokes, but his face was still embarrassingly red.

"No, because you're embarrassed by it," Yugi corrected earning him a confused blink from the king. "Well, most monarchs I know, historically, _do _have their subjects and nobles worshiping them, loving them and doing anything to please them, and they relish in it. I guess, some also would rather see their subjects working, or would have everyone else doing all the work for them while they indulge themselves. Not all monarchs are like that of course, but, I just find it very humble of you, that even though you clearly dislike all of their attention you still let everyone have their fun."

Yami felt his heart swell at Yugi's sweet smile. "Thank you, Yugi. But as I said, they simply do what they love. It would be cruel of me to deny them. And they are all gifted artisans and craftsmen; all of them the best at their talent and I admire and respect the beauty and proficiency of their work," Yami explained with a humble smile of his own.

"You have a lot of respect for artists, I've noticed," Yugi added with a dreamy gaze.

"Yes, I do," Yami smirked. "I'd love to see your talent one day. It's been a while since we've had a good ice-skater."

Yugi swore his heart was beating mile a minute, with how close Yami was, more specifically how close their lips where. At that moment, all he wanted was to lean forward. To do what he's secretly wanted to do since that morning. Yami crossed his legs on his chair, place his hands in his lap and leaned closer to Yugi with a leer in his eyes as he took in the boy's delicate blushing face. He couldn't deny how adorable Yugi looked like that: all cute, and nervous and vulnerable, not to mention sweet, innocent but mature in the ways of the world, and filled with so much curiosity. The young man was easily likeable. He leaned a little closer…

But at the last second, memory returned and they both pulled back and looked away. Neither was hide the blush decorating their faces.

"Um…" Yugi tried to start a conversation. "You said something about chess?"

"Uh," Yami blinked than his eyes flickered back to the conversation. "Oh yes," he unwound himself from his chair and took Yugi's hand. "Follow me. The arena's just outside the village."

They raced past more houses and shops. Fairies waved to them as they flew bye. Despite the rush, Yami was careful to greet each of them and compliment their works. Yugi smiled and remarked about how kind he was to his people, to which Yami modestly complimented his people's self-sufficiency. When they finally reached the edge of the village they came to a small clearing surrounded by trees. A huge dais grew from the earth inlaid with enormous black and white square patterns with oddly shaped tables with different boards engraved into each table. The pieces were the most amazing parts. Chess pieces were carved from marble and onyx and shaped like dragons or fairies or Aztec statues. Chinese checker pieces were made from precious jewels, while Shangri and Shoji pieces were carved from stones and painted with gold. Syrus and Chazz covered the tables with checker-pattern clothes. When Chazz snapped his fingers, the tables spun into a circle than cleared off the board. Then the checker pattern vanished and re-colored itself to look like a shoji board. They each grabbed their respective pieces and threw them into the air. The pieces grew in size right before Yugi's eyes and fit to the respective square their master had chosen.

"Hey Yugi! Father!" Chazz called from one side of the dais, while Syrus flew to the other setting up his pieces.

"I didn't know you guys played Shoji? Can I join?" Yugi asked, impressed and mystified.

"Perhaps later, Syrus' never played before, so I promised to teach him," Chazz groaned, gesturing a thumb to his younger brother.

"He's not very good though," Syrus called from the other side. "We've had to restart three times!"

"If you two want, I could teach you. I'm good at Shoji," Yugi volunteered.

"Sure!" Chazz jumped at the chance. "I suck at it."

"Great!" Syrus clapped his hands together. "Can we start now?"

"Sure," Yugi nodded but paused when he stepped upon the dais board, and turned to Yami with desperate eyes. "Uh, how exactly do you use this board?"

A few magic tricks, some help from Yami, and after a few tries learning how to command the pieces to change shape and actually play, Yugi had mastered the art of playing fair chess. He spent the first few lessons, showing Chazz and Syrus the different pieces and how to use them and the different strategies to use with them. Both boys were intrigued by the game of Yugi's culture and were eager to learn, a good combination for Yugi. After they'd mastered the pieces and strategies they took turns playing Yugi. Feeling guilty for leaving him out, Yugi asked Yami if he wanted to play a few games, but Yami shook his head and admitted he enjoyed watching Yugi play. After a few games, the two fairy boys were evenly matches against each other. Deciding to let them have their fun, Yugi gently pulled on Yami's arm and the two headed back to the village, determined to find Yami's last adopted child.

They found Jesse not far from the Chess arena, at what to Yugi appeared to be a park a short walk from the village. A makeshift playground composed of old tires, slides fastened to trees, and old jungle gym pieces worn from years of use was centered in the middle of the clearing surrounded by pine needles and dead leaves in between the mud slicked roads. But the children weren't on the jungle gym. They were helping Jesse carry baskets of pearly moondrops, huge black plumbs, and shiny pink apples to a crooked picnic table.

"Hey Jesse!" Yugi called and waved. The boy waved back, but the children all dropped their baskets and burst over towards them.

"Now you've done it," Yami sounded honestly scared, but before Yugi could ask why his knees were bulldozed into by a stampede of tiny winged fairies no bigger than five years olds. His weight was jolted from under his body sending him flying backwards and landing on his back. He pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning at the pain in his bottom. When he looked up, however, he received the shock of his life.

He'd found the Frost King lying down in the snow trapped underneath a pile of tiny, squirming, winged, pubescent bodies. Each fairy child squealed with joy while the Frost King laughed alongside them like he'd never experienced anything more fun in his entire life. Yugi's jaw fell agape at the sight. Jesse helped him to his feet and chuckled at his expression, before running to join the fun.

Yugi watched the tall form emerge from the pile of children with several of them slinging to his arms, wings, and torso like magnets. A rambunctious magenta-haired boy eagerly climbed up him like Yami was a tree. A boy with long black hair cascading in spikes over his small gray wings held onto the back of Yami's head with his tiny body. Yami laughed raising his arms and wings to excite them. His face flushed with laughter and his wolfberry red eyes bright with excitement. A tiny smile crossed Yugi's face. His heart swelled at the sight. He'd always pictured Yami as a kind of person who loved kids, but he'd never realized just how much.

"Now see what you've done?" Yami playfully whined to Yugi, who he'd noticed remained in the same spot. "They'll never let go now."

Yugi chuckled and crossed the crunchy patches of snow to join the mass of bodies with genuine eagerness. "Maybe I can help?"

Yami's first reaction was surprise, but it quickly faded into acceptance. A small smirk adorned his face and his cerise eyes beamed with challenge. "You want to play, skater boy?" Yami's smirk curled into a grin. He plucked the black-haired fairy child off his head by the back of his shirt. At the action the boy clung cutely to Yami's wrist. "Think you can keep up with these little snow demons?"

Yugi's eyes lit up at the challenge. He walked over and let the black-haired fairy crawl into his arms. "I think I can handle a few munchkins." The children looked at their new playmate and laughed exuberantly. In a uniform wave that started with the black-haired fairy clinging to Yugi's chest with all fours, the children pounced on the surprised human all at once. Yami erupted in laughter at the sight, but Yugi just joined in and pretended to drown as they squirmed all over him. When he finally managed to free himself from them he broke into a run. They chased him and he let them catch him and climb all over him again. When they asked him similar questions to the ones their parents had, and some more innocent ones like why his ears were so rounded when they pulled on them or why he had no wings when they touched his back with their cold hands, he did his best to answer them in a way they could understand. Jesse and Yami soon helped Yugi out by tagging the kids and having them chase the two of them instead.

Later in the evening, Syrus and Chazz found Jaden who brought them all lunch which they all ate with the baskets of fruit Jesse and the kids had gathered. With full bellies none of the children felt like playing, so they all curled in the older fairies' laps and begged for stories. Yugi volunteered and told them all about the Olympics to which they all 'ooohhed' and 'ahhhed'. Some of them had fallen asleep late into the afternoon, but for those who stayed awake, Yami began performing magic tricks with leaves and snow. When the excitement of the day finally took its toll on them, Yami, Yugi, and the boys carried the sleeping children and escorted them back to their grateful parents.

Time had flown so fast, Yugi couldn't believe the sun was already beginning to set. The boys panicked at this and rushed off to meet their Masters and finish their chores for the evening, leaving Yami and Yugi alone to either remain in the city or return to the castle. Either option worked for Yugi.

"What a wonderful day" Yugi said stretching his arms above his head and arched his back. "Do you do this all the time? Not that it's a bad way to spend a day, but it seems unusual a King has so much free time." Yugi asked, curiously.

Yami chuckled. "Not really, sometimes I meet with the hunters and craftsmen who need supplies or give permission and deadlines to those who wish to go to the human world temporarily for supplies. And the occasional outsider, such as yourself, or quite rarely there is someone who likes to push their boundary or the usual scuffle that needs to be solved, but they're quite rare."

"Why is that?" Yugi asked, pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders, and followed Yami up the hill.

"Well, as I said, we fairies simply love life and as such we like to live it to the fullest. We have little care for things like economy or territory. We simply do what we love and enjoy our merrymaking. We may be selfish in that aspect, but it keeps our lands peaceful and my people happy," Yami explained modestly. "As it may most of the time, I speak with my court or teach the children if there is nothing that needs my concern."

"I don't understand, if that is so then why have a king?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Someone has to sit on the throne, live in that fancy palace and look pretty, right?" Yami teased.

Yugi laughed. "And what about a queen?" he asked on reflex.

Yami stopped in his tracks, causing Yami to crash into him. "Yami?"

"If you mean a consort, Yugi, that is a story for another day," Yami said quickly, but the tone held no room for argument.

Yugi bit his lip, knowing it was better not to speak, but he couldn't stand this unknown wall that seemed to exist between them. "Yami, may I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything?" Yami said, his expression changed in an instant, but Yugi continued to look at the ground. "I know you love children and you love your sons, but why haven't you ever had children of your own?" He looked up to see Yami's face. Yami tried to keep his neutral mask, but his eyes were torn between anger, pain, and regret.

Quickly, Yugi added. "I swear, I'm not trying to pry or anything it's just…well…you're an amazing person, you love children, you're extraordinarily kind, and…it's sad you don't seem to have anyone to share all this with. I'm sorry if I keep bringing up bad memories." Yugi looked away.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice made him look up. His expression had softened to one of compassion and almost gratitude. "Would you do me a great honor by joining my sons and I at the hot springs?"

His tone was pleasant, but his eyes were pleading.

* * *

And I'm sure all of you're fangirl minds went straight to the gutter with that ending! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Personally, I'm very proud of this chapter! 1. It shows Yami and Yugi getting closer, 2. It shows more of Yami's personality and his relationship with his people and 3, it shows one of the themes i'm doing with this story: it shows the culture of the fairies, and both destorys the stereotype and fantasy people have that other worldly beings are "better than humans" or that they should act human, and shows that these creatures are not human at all nore should they try to be. They're beings that live thier lives, do what they want and they honestly don't care what anyone thinks. they know all this praise embarrasses the hell out of Yami cause he doesn't like all the attention but they love to spoil him so they do it, and they do the same thing to Yugi for that reason. so yeah I'm very proud of this chapter./

My goal is to get the next chap, which contains the scenes i've been DYING to write for the past two chapters, written. My goal is to finish the actual chapter tonight or tomorrow, if I can keep from getting distracted that is (so far its a loosing battle) Wish me luck! ;)


	8. Part VIII

YES! I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT THIS BEAR OF A CHAPTER DONE, EDITED, BETAED, AND POSTED! MWAHAHAHA! I'm ecstatic I got DR and FK updated within only one day of each other and more so that i updated TWO FK chapters!

This chapter was a freaken BEAST! It would've been up last sunday, my goal was a week ago wensday but i had writer's block, distractions you name it i had it! it took me five days, two all nighters and skipping several meals but i finally got the damn thing done! HAHAHAHA! Now this and part 9 were originally meant to be one chapter, which is why the damn thing took so long to finish, but my beta and I agreed its better if I split them.

Seriously it was 23 pages an that was BEFORE i edited it and managed to chop out like 4 pages! (phew) but its finally done! THANK YOU GOD! (faint)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fairies

Dedication: To Espi for getting this to me a day early and before her vacation! You rock girl!

As Always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions, and go nuts, there is literally NOTHING you can say to offend me so be honest!

* * *

_Part VIII_

With a mixture of anticipation and apprehension, Yugi followed Yami deeper into the mountain side just outside the village. The pass was covered in snow but speckled with brown. Cool gray steam choked the air with thin mists, pooling from clutters of heavy boulders and birch trees. The sound of water crashing against rocks filled the sky with rushing noises.

"This way" Yami led Yugi through an arch shape of rocks. Inside the mountain's base was a plethora of steamy, cerulean hot springs sectioned into a chain of waterfalls falling from the top to lower levels into larger springs. The last waterfall fell into a bottom spring covered in foam that branched into a series of other hot springs surrounded by a chain of rocks. Along the side, natural steps winded up the mountain side with a railing of rocks.

Women with stringy hair, no wings and dressed in simple grey dresses mixed clothes in the tubs. A gray-haired laundress stirred the clothing in a large pool with a crooked, winding stick. A young lady with silver hair hung wet clothes on the branches of the bone-white birches that sprang from the waters. In a cool spring of rich blue water, snow monkeys, who Yugi guessed were familiars, beat shirts and tunics against rough rocks or scrubbed them against brushes of moss. Dry clothes were folded and placed in wicker baskets. Yami abandoned Yugi for a minute to dig through them. He pulled out the red sweater and black pants he'd been wearing when he'd first arrived. They looked so new the pants seemed to shine in the light and the stitches of the sweater looked like they were redone in embroidery.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted to keep them, but I had the washer woman clean them anyway." Yami handed Yugi the clothes. Yugi blushed but not at the gesture. Even now, comparing them to the outfit he now wore, his previous clothing looked plain and boring. He felt horrible for feeling so ungrateful. "Thank you." He forced a smile.

Yami chuckled. "Relax, Yugi. If I know Syrus, and I do, he and Mana will have so many new clothes for you, you won't remember you have those."

Yugi's jaw dropped. Had the King read his mind? Before he could ask, water dampened his shoulder. Jumping, he tugged at his cape but his clumsy fingers couldn't get a grip to undo it.

"Hold still," Yami ordered gently. Yugi obeyed and Yami lifted the cloak over his head and place it on a rock. Water leaked from the hems like raindrops. "Damn," Yami cursed under his breath. "Why does snow always have to melt so fast? Oh well." He turned to the red haired washer woman. "Have my sons arrived yet?"

The laundress turned to her king and bowed. Her entire body seemed to arch as she did so and her long skirt covered to the soles of her feet. "They are. They chose the lower spring today. They said they didn't wish to use the private bath."

"What's the difference?" Yugi asked, watching Yami groan and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"The private bath is the most secluded bath resting on top of the mountain. The upper spring is the source of the lower springs. It's so big and branches into so many directions that the water spills over the rocks and into the falls. It's so lovely and the view is spectacular." The laundress explained fondly.

"That sounds beautiful!" Yugi said with shiny eyes and turned to Yami. "Can we join them?"

Yami chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm but shook his head. "That open air spring is more open and communal. The mountain bath is reserved solely for me and my family and any guests I may have should they wish to join us. Normally, my sons would join me, but it seems they still haven't ceased their teasing," Yami explained, his voice a cross between entertainment and annoyance.

"What do you mean by 'teasing'?" Yugi asked confused. "You mentioned that last night at dinner, when you said I was sitting in the Queen's seat. You said they were playing a joke on you?"

Yami turned to Yugi with a soft shake of the head "I apologize, Yugi, but it seems you've made quite an impression on my children when you first met them. So much in fact that they are now determined to make you their step-mother."

Yugi almost dropped his clothes. "Wh-wh-what?" He squeaked out. Yami's smirk only worsened his embarrassment. "W-Wait! You mean they—and you and me—and?" His words came out in incoherent stutters unable to even form sentences. "I mean…" Yugi clutched his clothes tightly and covered his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself further. "I mean, you probably already have a girlfriend or something right?" Yugi blurted out. He flinched when Yami's face dropped from amusement to a blank stare. "I mean… I'm bisexual myself so, do fairies have sexualities?"

Yami's face remained blank then pinched like he was biting back laughter. Yugi relaxed when they King snorted. "You never cease to amuse me, little one." The Frost King teased. "Fairies have a much broader sense of love than your species it seems. It's not their faults; human lives are much shorter and more contained then our own. They need structure to keep themselves in line. All species do. Could you imagine what my European cousins would be capable of if they did not have courtly ties to keep them in line? But I'm getting off topic, forgive me." Yami gently urged Yugi to relax around him. "Fairies are very promiscuous in nature. Our romances can last from a few moments to a hundred years. Some last a lifetime; those are the special ones. Since time began, my kind has loved freely never loosing or giving ourselves utterly too any one person. I am no exception. We are too vivacious in our nature; we have to be to truly enjoy life and not become absorbed in the affairs that bombard human freedom with restraint. It is our blessing and our curse. And, of course, it is our love for mortals."

"Mortals?" Yugi asked, whipping sweat from his brow, the steam becoming almost unbearable. Noticing this, Yami turned to the washer woman he'd addressed earlier. Commanded with a glance from her master, she vanished towards the dried laundry and returned with two human-made robes and two wicker baskets.

"Is that what you call us?" Yugi continued dropping his cleaned clothes in the basket and added his obi sash, so his tunic now fell loose around him. "I mean, aren't you mortal too? Technically?"

"In the human sense, yes." Yami closed his eyes like he was trying to think of the proper way to explain himself. He continued "Mortal and Immortal are such generic terms, it seems. In the human sense, immortality means that they shall never die, but in actuality it simply means you shall not die of old age. Thus it's presented in the form that the mortal body remains stoic, never changing, never aging and never falling victim to the plagues of age. It's really childish once you think about it. As I'm sure Mahado explained, living forever without aging is a myth, as it should be. Even youth cannot last forever, it may last for centuries but eventually it catches up to you. People tend to forget that never dying from age is not the same as eternal youth. Hence why, I think you'll agree no one wants to truly live forever; there are just too many uncertainties. Honestly, could you imagine a marriage lasting a thousand years? And then multiplying that by a few thousands more? It is the same for my race. Without your kind we'd die of sheer boredom." Yami sounded like he was joking, but the controversy was there, as well as the seriousness such a conversation dictated.

"I don't understand." Yugi interrupted, unsure how to phrase the question.

"Mortal. Gone in a fairy sigh. That's what Mother always used to say," Yami stopped suddenly, like couldn't understand how he could speak such a terrible secret so easily. Quickly, his kind smile returned. "Fairies are obsessed with mortals it seems. In all the tales between mortals and all the being not human, the story is always the same: they either end in tragedy with the non-human returning to their own world, or the human becomes what the non-human is. The only way such a bond works out is if both creatures are the same species, hence why half the stories end in tragedy and the other half end with one becoming the other. If we're not loose with our love then when our lovers died we'd throw ourselves into our grief and repeat the cycle again and again."

"Oh, I see," Yugi kept his voice civil, but looked away knowing his disappointed eyes would betray him. He knew it shouldn't have surprised him. He'd long accepted that Fairies were different from humans; it only made sense their sense of romance was different also. He wasn't even surprised that Yami had experienced past relationships, regardless of how brief or "free" as he called them. He himself had a few flings in the past. What he didn't expect was how much the disappointment that Yami _couldn't _love him completely, would hurt.

"Of course," Yami continued with a sudden urgency in his voice. Yugi looked up surprised by how quickly he answered. Yami put his hands on his shoulders and waited for Yugi to willing look up in his eyes. His smile was soft but his eyes looked almost desperate. Yugi met his gaze without hesitation. "That does not stop us from finding someone who we believe we _can _love utterly and who shall love us in return. The problem is fairies never do anything in moderation, we love freely, but when we've found someone who we truly feel a connection to then we are all love. We love with our whole heart and with our whole being. Even if it causes us worse grief, for us it is worth the happiness."

Yugi waited for Yami to give him those playful winks or teasing smiles. Something to let him know his sincerity was meant in good humor. But there was none. All he found was pure earnest. They stared at each other. Yugi forgot where they were or rather didn't care. All he cared about where the beautiful Christmas red eyes that seemed to capture his very soul with one glance. All he wanted was to stay like that forever.

"The bath is ready!" The washer woman announced breaking the trance. Yugi and the King turned to her in unison, momentarily lost to their location. The red-haired laundress bowed and smiled.

"Thank you, you may go." The Frost King commanded and watched the girl return to her work. He pulled a heavy, fuzzy black bathrobe and tossed it to Yugi before selecting a lighter scarlet silk one for himself. "You can change over there if you wish." He pointed. Yugi followed his finger and looked over his shoulder to a collection of five-foot boulders in the shape of a circle with a tunnel like opening.

Yugi tuned back to question him but the King has already started up the rocky steps, removing his wrist and armbands and dropping them into the wicker basket on his wrist as he did so. "Wait, wha-?" He tried to ask.

The King turned to him with a wink. "Mahado warned me of your shyness. Simply, change there then come join me once you've finished. The bath is at the mountain top. When the path divides go the left path." He undid his collar and earrings and dropped them into the wicker basket before continuing his path, leaving Yugi confused and very red-faced.

"Guess he wasn't kidding about the bath then," Yugi disappeared among the boulders grateful for the much needed privacy. He double checked to make sure no one was looking before slowly slipping off his boots, tights, and gloves. He checked once again, before slipping off his tunic and boxers and donned the robe extremely fast. He slipped on a pair of simple black flip-flops he discovered in the basket and tied the robe extra tight. It was large and flared at his wrists and only went down to just above his knees but he was grateful for the cover. He clutched the basket close to him, and peeked over the entrance way to make sure the washers were all busy.

Seeing each of them s concentrating on their work, he carefully tip-toed around the boulders, flinching every time the basket hissed in his grip and slipped towards the staircase. Once there he raced up the slippery stairs as fast as he could without tripping. The rocks that formed the railing got bigger as he went up. He soon saw why when the bright blue waters of the stream crashed against the sides, spilling as he walked by. Through the corner of his eyes he could see four sets of different colored wings glittering in the evening light and heard laugher over the roar of the falls and the crashing of water.

He raced to the top and found the final step branched into two paths. One path led right towards a huge blue lake against the mountain side; the left path led further up to where a tall waterfall spitting cool gray steam and a ribbon of water spilled over the side and into the lower pool. He heard the laughter again, followed by a loud growl and threats. Double-checking to make sure no one could see him; he slipped down the right pathway.

* * *

The top most lake jutted out of the mountain side like a natural pool. Jagged rocks and oddly shaped boulders rimmed the pool on all but one side where the rushing waterfall had eroded the rock slippery smooth. Misty steam rolled over the water's bubbling surface, smelling thick and organic. The rich minerals dyed the water a crystal blue, giving it the illusion of deep water. Huge rocks, branchy birches, conifers, and evergreen shrubs provided a barrier of privacy in place of solid walls. Over the waterfall, the town and castle rose from the distance. The combination gave it an open and airy feel of freedom and endless space: perfect for three rambunctious boys and their older sibling.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Syrus said excitedly, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Someone's eager to take a bath," Jesse teased dumping his clothes in the hamper. They'd draped themselves in the small towels provided for them by the washer women. Their large wings clicked together and glittered in the evening light.

"Go ahead, Sy," Jaden told him, giggly at the cutely impatient pout on the young Frost fairy's face.

Syrus flashed a giddy grin before rushing off, his older siblings not far behind him. "Yahoo!" Syrus jumped off the ravine and vanished beneath the murky sky colored waters with a small splash. When he resurfaced his hair fell to a mop over his eyes. He shook his head and waded over to a small, smooth rock and folded his arms across it. "Ah I love this spring, it's big and spacious and the water's so nice! And best of all we have it all to ourselves!" He stared up at Jaden and Jesse who were still on top of the ravine. "Come in guys, the water's great!"

The two boys giggled. Jesse opened his mouth to speak but only laugher came out and he pointed behind a confused Syrus.

"We're coming, Syrus" Jaden bit back a laugh. "But first…" he snickered. "You might wanna fix your towel!" He joined Jesse and started laughing.

Syrus went red and turned around. "Eek!" He squeaked turning redder. He grabbed his towel and started retying it.

The two older boys birth out laughing before jumping from the ravine and landing with large splashes.

"Watch it, you two!" Chazz scolded, sitting up on the large flat rock he'd been sun bathing on. His large wings jingled when he shook them. The water droplets shimmered like opals against the silky, black feathers.

Jaden bobbed out of the water flashing a wide grin. His own flame-colored wings made loud, wet sounds when they moved and hung limply at his back, heavy with water. "I thought you were using the private spring Chazz? Miss us?" Jaden teased.

"No." Chazz said flatly and lied back down. He folded his arms behind his head and stretched out his wings, the tips gently brushed the water's surface.

"Well, ya could've told us you were here, ya know," Jesse mock chided. "Then we could've all swam together."

Chazz snorted and leaned back against the hot stone. "I came to take a bath, not play." He closed his eyes, relaxingly until a splash to the face jolted him from his tranquility. He shot up, frazzled from surprise then glared at his assailant.

Syrus stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you little!" Chazz glared at him, hands shaking with furry.

"Oooh," Syrus bunched his arms against his chest, mocking fear. "Big brother's angry." He laughed and started swimming away.

"You'll pay for that, Syrus!" Chazz threatened, diving in after him.

"I don't think so 'cause that was priceless."

Jesse shook his head and watched his oldest and youngest adopted sibling battle one another in the water in a war of splashes, limbs and rants. "Should we stop them?" he asked Jaden.

"Nah, let's let them tire themselves out," he gestured, watching the two try to splash and dunk the other.

"Maybe, throwing you over the falls will teach you a lesson?" Chazz flashed an evil smirk.

Syrus shrieked. "Don't you dare! You know I can't swim in deep water."

"That's the point!"

"Oh no you don't! Payback!"

"Hey! Stop that! Splashing's cheating"

"No way! Jesse, Anki help me!"

With twin smirks on their faces, Jesse and Jaden joined the play. They dove into the water, wading like sharks with only their hair and eyes visible. They waited for the right moment, when Syrus had him distracted then, with evil faces, they pounced on Chazz. He shrieked just before he was forced under. The eldest boy squirmed out of their grips and swam away. When he resurfaced he clenches onto the rock he was on earlier and heaved himself up. The water drenching his wings weighed him down to the point he had to crawl the rest of the way.

"Ugh, great," he growled and shook his wings violently filling the air with raindrops and the clutter of bells. "Just great, these things are a bitch when they're waterlogged!" He complained, with a glare of blame at his siblings as they waded back over to the shallow end and leaned against the smooth sick sides. "There should be a kiddy pool for you three!" Chazz snorted, tightening the knot on his towel.

"Knock it off," Syrus yawned, leaning back in Jaden's lap. "If you really didn't want to spent time with us, you wouldn't have come here."

Chazz snorted. "Maybe I wanted some peace for once. Wasn't it you three who said you didn't get to spend any time with our father today?"

Jaden shrugged. "We get to hang with him all the time, Yugi's only here for a week."

Chazz pretended not to notice the last part and closed his eyes.

"Oh come on, Chazzy," Jesse teased wading towards Chazz 's rock."Don't tell me, you didn't think of _that_?"

"Think of what?" Chazz feigned ignorance.

"That if Papay and Yugi spend more time together, in a hot spring, all romantic like, they might like each other? And that Yugi might wanna stay? Or maybe they'll have some fun? _Lots _of fun?" he flashed a perverted wink, which Chazz was quick to silence by splashing him in the face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you perv." Chazz snapped with disgust.

Jesse pouted and let himself fall back into the water with a splash. "Awe, come on! You do _want_ Yugi to stay with us, right?" Jesse interrogated playfully.

"Of course, I do." Chazz admitted.

"Really?" Jaden dragged out the word, slyly. "You don't feel weird having a stepmother who's technically six years younger than you?"

Chazz peeked one eye open and smirked at Jaden. "Technically nothing, _actually_ I'm still 17. And no, I wouldn't. Yugi makes Father happy right? You know, like _really_ happy. And he's good to us, even if we make him squeamish, and he's a good gamer. He taught Sy and me how to play shoji. That sure wasn't easy."

"I'd like having Yugi as our step-mother, and he does make dad happy" Syrus chimed in.

"Yeah, remember what he was like before we met him?" Jesse added.

"Yeah, I remember, but you can't really blame him, you now. Anyone would be like that in his shoes," Chazz reminded.

"I'll say." Jaden shuddered, unable to even imagine that his beloved adopted father could've ever been so cold.

"Just don't give your hopes up, okay?" Chazz warned with earnest concern. "Yugi might not want to stay, remember?" The three frowned.

"He might?" Syrus tried to sound optimistic, but failed. "We did."

"We were all orphans." Chazz countered. "Yugi isn't, remember? He still has a home and a family. A very nice one too." Chazz decided to end it there before he angered himself further. No one said anything but they all had somber looks on their faces. Even as fairies they were still children, and any love they had was bound to be selfish. It was too easy for them to forget Yugi had a previous life if it meant the possibility of him staying, especially given how adamant their father was about the alternative.

Chazz didn't notice the three of them swimming towards him. Circling him like sharks until they'd cornered him on three sides.

"You know, Chazz, you don't have to be so cynical about it." Jesse teased with an evil grin.

"Yeah, you need to lighten up more." Jaden added.

"Like with a nice dunk in the spring." Chazz shot up at Syrus' comment, but realized his mistake too late. Before he could move, three sets of hands grabbed him at once and dragged him into the water despite his thrashing and protests. Laughter and growls pearled into the air, until a wave of cold water caused all four of them to shriek.

"Knock it off you three!" Recognizing the voice, they all looked up and turned around to find Yugi scolding them.

"Hey Yugi!" Jesse, Syrus and Jaden cheered, jumping over Chazz in their haste to see him.

Chazz growled and splashed them. "You idiots! You almost suffocated me!"

"Awe, come on, you're still alive." Jaden teased, earning him a shriek of anger from Chazz.

"Enough," Yugi scolded them and sat down along the bank, the hems of his robe pooled about the ground as he sat. "I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure, what about?" Jaden volunteered.

"What is a consort?" Yugi said bluntly but firmly. Their eyes widened demanding to ask why but their voices where too choked to speak. "I know what it means where I come from, but I don't know if it means the same thing here." Yugi bowed his head sadly. "It comes up sometimes when Yami and I talk about the past, and when it does he just stops. I won't ask you guys why, but I want to make sure I don't say anything I shouldn't." They all exchanged glanced unsure what to say. Jesse, Jaden and Syrus bowed their heads. Equal looks of uncertainty crossed their faces.

"First of all, what do you think a consort is?" Chazz asked bluntly, earning him three confused stares. "I can't explain it to you in generic terms unless I know."

"Well…" Yugi began. "I guess in my world it depends on the culture but a consort would someone married to the King but they don't have any political power. I guess, when Yami mentioned Consort, I thought it was the same thing, you know like a Queen…"Yugi paused. "Like letting everyone know that you're with someone."

"I see." Chazz pondered. "Well in a sense it is, but a consort is much more immutable than that. I'm sure he explained to you that fairies are just as vivacious in our romances as we are in life correct?"

Yugi nodded.

"Then you see there really is nothing stopping father from having a queen or a lover or anything of the sort if he truly wanted one. It isn't uncommon for fairies to settle down with just one or more lovers. We do have equivalents to a human marriage ceremony. A consort is one such term but much more binding. The reason for that being when fairies love and choose to give themselves to a single person then they will expect no less than the same thing in return. Fairies are loose, yes, but we don't do things in moderation. When we love, _truly _love we are all love. There is no economic value or family lineage or need to reproduce or any other such nonsense: it is with our whole heart and soul, our very being, so should we ever be betrayed by said love, then all of our love would turn to hate."

"A consort, is usually the title used for the younger in the Bond, similar but not limited to the bride." He turned to Yugi with grave, blue eyes. "For Fairy Kings or Queens, however, there is only ever a single consort, and more often there is none. Fairy monarchs are no different than the rest of their kind: they love freely, but should they choose to share their lives with a single being than on the chosen's end it joins them to both the monarch and their court _and _it's binding and unbreakable."

"That doesn't sound much different from a marriage." Yugi bit his lip, knowing how stupid that must've sounded. He'd only been in this strange parallel world two days and yet it still disturbed him how much broader the fairies were in there understanding of the ways of the world, and yet it seemed a much more simplistic way of looking at things.

Chazz snorted at his comment. "Not quite. In your world, humans can divorce or 'cheat' as the term is called. At worst, if it fails, all you feel is extreme emotional pain. The Fairy bond, especially a royal consort is much more. It forges a bond between you forever within this lifetime and it links you mind, body and soul. To break it is like literally loosing half of your soul, half of who you are. Eventually it will kill you, and I don't mean just flat out dying, it's like your withering away until there's nothing less."

Yugi's eyes expanded, though from shock or horror he didn't know.

"Don't get me wrong, everyone I know who's performed the Bonding have all led happy lives with minimal problems, but I just want to make it clear that it isn't something you run in to rashly." Chazz said reassuringly, but his tone was none the less serious.

"You don't have to explain, I get it." Yugi bit his lip hesitant to continue. "Has Yami known someone who…you know."

Chazz looked at his brothers than frowned. "Broke their bond? No one I've ever met, but someone did hurt him once and it left a severe mark." Chazz shuddered in memory. "Trust me Yugi, if you thought he was bad when you first met him, he was a lot worse when I did. And he wasn't trying to be intimidating either. It wasn't until after I said I'd stay and Jesse showed up that he started to…mellow out more. I don't know all the details of what happened, but something happened."

"Was it the Queen?" Yugi said bluntly and corrected himself when he saw all four of their eyes bulge. "One of the women in town mentioned that the Queen was different from Yami and he got a little shaky. I assumed that was either his Queen or," Yugi bit his lip. "His mother."

Their silence answered his question. "It's alright you guys, I won't ask. I just wanted to know. Yami's been very kind to me. The last thing I want to do is say something stupid and make him upset." Yugi smiled and relaxed when the boys did also.

"Eh, don't let him get to you," Chazz rolled over and leaned back against the rock. "Deep down he's really like a little kid. It's really no surprise him and the psycho twins are related when you think about it."

Syrus splashed Chazz. "Hey, that's my Seamstress you're insulting."

"Doesn't that technically make Mana and Mahado you aunt and uncle?" Yugi teased.

Jaden, Jesse and Syrus laughed but Chazz shrugged. "Whatever." He looked heavenward. "You might want to hurry up. Father doesn't like staying out too late."

Yugi blinked than screeched! "Shit!" he whirled around and bolted down the path, kicking himself. "Why didn't you say anything!" he hollered over his shoulder, trying to ignore the pearls of laughter behind him. Had he looked up, he'd have seen a tall, winged figure in a red silk bathrobe standing on top of the ravine with a small smirk on his face.

Once Yugi was gone, the siblings continued their bath.

"Ya think we should…?" Jesse was about to ask, but Jaden and Syrus cut him off with a joint "Nah."

"I think they're doing fine without our meddling." Chazz smirked and sank deeper into the water.

* * *

Yeah, I still can't believe the previous two chapters, this chapter and the next one were originally planned to be one chapter! WOW!

I'm proud of this chapter, despite all the dialogue and the fact that all the good stuff is in the next chapter.

The hot springs were based off the Bieri River, which is located in Hokkaido, Japan because it is LITERALLY a very bright, blue coloc, no joke look it up on the internet, the places where it pools they call the Shirogane Hot spring the Blue Marsh because the water is literally blue! it beautiful!

I based this off the actual natural hot springs located in Hokkiado. I even included the snow monkeys as a testimony to my friend Mitzumi.

The scene between the boys was loosely based off the hot spring episode in the first season, i think its episode 23 but i'm not positive, I'm very proud of how it came out since that part got the most rigorious edit and i wanted to show more about the boys since even though they are secondary characters they still play a role...and of course, some has to answer all of Yugi's questions.

The issue of consort was loosely based off the same concept in Ironside by Holly Black, except the title applies to all Bonded Fairies, the actual bonding itself and such is my own, I wanted it to be as unique as possible to these faye-espeically considering divorce is a HUGE Taboo in Japan.


	9. Part IX

And here is chapter two! Two chaps at once and one Chapter of DR, but not in that order, I am SO back baby!

Ugh, this is the chapter I have been dying to write for like four chapters (including the last one) Phew! I am so happy i finally got it up and running!

Finally, I can write one of my best plot twists! Mwahahahaha! I got such a kick out of everyone thinking Yami had a previous marriage. I really did! but anyway now all of your questions will be answered...

Dedication: To Espi for getting this back to me so fast and agreeing with me to split this into two chapters, and all before her vacation, you rock girl!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yugioh is Takahashi's and a large part of Yami's back story was inspired by and based off of the short story Land of Heart's Desire and the novel Valiant, by Holly Black-yeah she is my goldmine of inspiration.

As always read, review, critique, comment and go nuts! I can't WAIT to hear the reviews for this one!

* * *

_Part IX_

Yugi rushed up the steps as fast as he could. Hid flip-flops made a wet squeak when they hit the damp stone. The air was thick and minty, pale steam rolling across the air like departing ghosts. The azure waters sparkled murky and blue in the evening sun. The springs were truly beautiful. He could understand why Yami would want some of them to remain private.

He exhaled loud, labored breaths as he walked; the steps never seemed to end. Steam and exhaustion dyed his face a heated red. Sweat rolled down his face and back; his thick robe suddenly felt heavy and hot but he dared not take it off. "Man," Yugi breathed. "You need a bath after this trek."

His hope rose when he saw an opening not far up. Two rock formations twisted into a triangular shape like a huge door with frosty trees ringing the rest of the cliff. Their trunks were like bleached bone and melted drops dripped from their branches. Yugi burst through the entrance, relishing in the feel of cool air. In the heart of the mountainous clearing rested a large, pond-sized hot spring naturally chiseled out of the ground. A ring of flat rocks surrounded it. The floor was surprisingly smooth and warmth radiated through the soft dirt. Unlike the other springs, this one was independent of the river and falls. Tall rocks and many-branches birches provided privacy but crafted an open, outdoor feel. Mist rolled across the ground and the murky azure surface of the water. A large birch in the corner provided a shady place for Yugi to leave his wicker basket and large fluffy towels hung from the lower branches.

Yugi paused when a figure emerged from the base off the tree draped in nothing but a short towel that barely covered his upper thighs. Yami's four wings looked even bigger without the restriction of clothing and glittered like diamonds in the sun, sparkling different colors as Yami moved. The fading daylight danced across his frosty skin highlighting the firm tones of his strong arms, legs, and torso. The bareness of his skin boasted strong muscles in a way his clothing never could. Each shadow and highlight served to make the King look even more magnificent.

Yugi covered his mouth to keep from squeaking. He didn't bother trying to contain the strawberry flush of his face. He was so used to seeing the King donning colorful, full body clothing that exposed his brilliant physique while leaving just enough to the imagination that seeing him in almost complete perfection was almost too overwhelming.

"There you are." Yugi nearly jumped out of skin when Yami found him. One arm held his hip, the other stayed at his side. His huge wings expanded effortlessly to their full length glowing like sunlight across the surface of ice. "Are you alright?" He arched an elegant eyebrow at Yugi.

Yugi swore his heart must've exploded from the blush raging through his body. "I'm fine." He managed to squeak and quickly shuffled over towards the birch tree and deposited the basket in a knot hole next to Yami's and fished around for a towel. "Um, Yami," He turned around blushing and clenching his robe closed.

Yami stood on the edge of the spring, his hand on the knot of his towel. "Yes?"

Yugi cleared his throat and fought down a blush. "Where are the towels?"

Yami blinked. "Hanging on the branch for when we've finished our bath."

Yugi exhaled a snort. "I meant the bathing towels."

Yami blinked again then smiled. "Why would you need those for our bath?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi hollered in embarrassment, than flushed. "I mean…well, uh?" Yugi looked away fiddling with the hems of his robe.

Yami looked puzzled then his smirk curled into a Cheshire cat smile. He stepped away from the water and stride over to Yugi who gripped the front of his robe so tightly his knuckles went white. He backed away until he hit the trunk of the tree. Yami braced his hands on either side of him cutting off all of his escape routes. Yugi's eyes bulged wider than he thought possible. He swore his heart stopped beating at the sight of the King's smirk. Before he could utter a sound Yami gently pried his hands free of their death grip against the tree and started gently shoved him towards the hot spring. Yugi's lungs constricted making it difficult to breathe, his whole face burned, his heart hammered so loudly he could hear it. He dug his flip-flops into the ground with all his might; they screamed in protest but Yugi was adamant. He cluing to Yami, desperately trying to inch away from the spring like it was some terrible prison.

Yami didn't even flinch at his little companion's actions and simply smiled at the boy's shyness. Normally, he'd have been annoyed by such an unusual lack of confidence, especially given he knew just how strong Yugi could be if pushed far enough, but now he found the teen's sudden awkwardness and fervent modesty cute. He couldn't deny he enjoyed seeing that adorable blush as much as possible. It both bewildered and fascinated him that the blushes became worse whenever acts of intimacy where involved. Yugi finally managed to drill his heels in firm enough when they reached the edge and pushed his back against Yami in a panic. "W-wait! Stop!"

"You don't need to be so shy, Yugi." Yami said with a comforting smile, placing his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "We're both males, are we not? There is nothing I have that you haven't seen before, except perhaps my wings."

Yugi shook his head and glared at the King over his shoulder. "That's not the point." He didn't notice the Yami's hand slipping lower until the knot of his robe came undone and it suddenly fell open. Yugi screeched and tried to cover his assets while Yami slipped the robe off his shoulders. Yugi moved a hand to swat the King's hand away but Yami used this opening to rip the rest of the robe off, leaving Yugi naked for a brief second before the King proceeded to gently push him into the hot spring.

Yugi screamed until he hit the water. The spring was more than wide enough for two people to float in and comfortably deep enough for a person to sit in with the deepest portions of it coming up to Yugi's collar. The water was too thick to see the bottom, so Yugi was surprised it was so deep. When he touched the bottom he expected to rub his skin against rough stone; instead he felt squishy moss cushioning his fall. When Yugi plunged back up, the water left a salty taste in his mouth but smelt of sweet tea. Despite himself, Yugi giggled at the soft surprise.

"See?" Yami said, bending over the side of the spring. "Nothing to it."

Yugi growled and snapped. "I wasn't afraid of the damn spring, you jerk!"

Yami snickered in amusement. Yugi reminded him of an angry kitten: all teeth and claws and fuzz that hated getting its paws wet. The site was almost as cute as when the boy blushed. He tossed Yugi's robe in a random direction and removed his towel as he stepped into the water.

Yugi's face turned purple and he immediately dashed to the other side of the spring. "No, not yet!" He kept his eyes closed, hearing Yami chuckle at his shyness. He felt his face heating up when he heard the sound of cloth hitting the ground and the gentle ripple of something slender breaking the surface of the water.

"Alright." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes. Yami leaned against the side of the hot spring with his elbows on the rim, winking at him. Yugi sank into the water until it was up to his chin. He was extremely grateful the water was so foggy. He certainly didn't mind being alone and so close to such a magnificent being, but compared to someone as perfect and powerful as Yami, Yugi himself felt puny by comparison. Disliking the unpleasant look on Yami's face, he waded towards Yugi seized him by the underarms and gently hoisted him up. "Whatever is the matter, little one?"

Yugi blushed and looked away. "Nothing. And I'm not little."

"Compared to me, you are," Yami teased. "Now, a lovely being such as yourself, should not keep his questions bottled up. Please ask me what it is you wish to ask."

Yugi stared at Yami earnestly confused. Wasn't he just embarrassed about sharing a bath with him? Had he given him the impression that something else was wrong?

Yami frowned and sat rigidly against the flattened stone. "You've been curious about a certain issue about me, but instead of asking me yourself, you've been getting the information third-handed. That's why you asked Chazz what a consort is correct?"

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Don't be too surprised, little one. Rarely anything happens in this place that I don't know about. I'm not angered if that is your concern."

"Well, I have asked you directly, you know." Yugi bit his lip unsure how to ask the question properly.

"You mentioned curiosity about my sexual preference, to answer your question fairies have none, if I have someone and why I never sired my own children. It is not necessarily the same thing." Yami corrected. They were both treading carefully. Yugi wanted answers just as much as Yami wanted questions, but neither of them was willing to reveal too much and feared venturing into unwanted territory.

"Like I said earlier." Yugi hoped Yami would recognize the see the sympathy in his eyes. "I don't want to pry if it brings up bad memories. But I also know that holding something inside is never a good thing either. Because then it festers until it bursts."

Yami felt his insides twist at Yugi's words. He unfolded himself from his position and waded a little closer towards him. "You speak from experience, do you not?"

Yugi looked away. Streaks of wet gold shadowed his eyes and he hugged his shoulders tightly. "When I was little, my parents went on a trip to Europe and they left me with my grandpa. They promised to write to me every day and every day, like a dope, I waited at the mail box for their letters to come. But they never did, so I convinced myself that they didn't care about me. Being young and selfish, I wanted to punish them so when they got back I refused to even say 'hi' to them." Yugi stopped for a minute to retort sharply. "Of course, as it turned out, they'd actually written me a really long letter full of pictures telling me how much they missed me, how when I was older the three of us had to go back, it had just been lost in the mail." Yugi's voice broke and he visibly shook. "I felt so horrible I just cried in my room and wouldn't come out. When I finally told my parents why I was upset, they weren't even mad. They said it was their fault. They should've sent me more letters, called the house more often, told me they loved me and I hated myself for ever thinking they forgot about me."

"We all make such assumptions when we're young and foolish," Yami cooed. "You could never have known what was happening."

"But if had I come clean to them when they came home, I wouldn't have been so angry and hurt for so long and they wouldn't have had to suffer 'cause of me."

"Perhaps," Yami said, softly. "But your parents forgave you did they not?"

Yugi gasped as if he'd chocked on a breath than nodded. "I do have a theory about you, though." Yugi smiled comfortingly and brushed back a lock of hair

Yami rose an eyebrow but nodded for him to continue. "When we were in town Teà said you hated flattery, but the _former_ Queen did. Then when I asked why you don't have a Queen or children, you brought up the consort thing. So rationally, I thought that you had a Queen prior to my arrival, it didn't work out, and since then you've 'loved freely' so you wouldn't have to go through that again. Kinda like a bad Harlequin novel."

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi's next comment silenced the words before they could form in his throat. "Except that's not what happened. You've never married, or I believe Bonded was the term Chazz used."

Yami's wide eyes confirmed Yugi's theory, but the King's neutral mask returned. "How are you so certain?"

Yugi smiled. "Because, when you told me your age you said you'd only been a technical adult for a decade and that this is the stage where you become 'sexually active'. A decade is how long Chazz has been here. He also said that you were a lot worse when he met you than when you were when I first met you. So something must've happened to before that. Except that's no where nears enough time to form a relationship worth of consort. Chazz explained it to me. It links you mind, body and soul and to lose it is like losing a piece of yourself. That clearly hasn't happened to you. So there's no way you've had a previous relationship. Then it hit me, a Queen isn't always married to the King, especially since in all the tales fairies are ruled by Queens alone. So I'm assuming the previous Queen was someone close to you. Either a good friend and aunt or," Yugi purposely paused, and repeated the last part softly. "Your mother."

Yugi braced himself for anything. For Yami to retort and command him to never speak again. To look panicked or upset that someone he'd just met was able to figure out his worst secret. He expected, anger, tears, even laughter. Instead, all he received was a pregnant silence more dreadful than a scream. Yami's neutral mask refused to shatter but his eyes were wide and calculating.

Again, Yugi felt a wave of terror and guilt overcoming him. He opened his mouth to apologize but Yami held his hand up and shook his head. He waded closer he was sitting next to Yugi and wrapped a possessive arm around the boy's lithe waist. Under different circumstances Yugi would've immediately tried to shy away from such an action, especially when clad in nothing. Strangely, however, he liked the possessive hold Yami had on him, and given the King's vacant expression, if it soothed him, Yugi certainly wasn't going to complain.

"My Mother," Yami suddenly spoke, his gaze off in the distance. "Was very beautiful. Doubtless, I have a broader sense of beauty than you, but many claimed she surpassed the Yuki-onna."

Yugi leaned his back against Yami's chest. He didn't want to think too closely of whether or not he had any sense of beauty or not. He'd always thought his mother had been beautiful that _she _had been beautiful. But he'd also seen the flat-chested, half-starved, curveless models many claimed to be stunning. Those girls painted beauty as something contemptuous one had to trade away some other vital thing for. But then again, he found true beauty in nature. In the roses his mother planted in the back yard, in the way the snow glittered in the sunlight. He saw beauty in the way the world looked in the bleak winter when everyone else saw colorless death. He never considered himself beautiful, though he was well aware of his looks and what others thought of them, and, of course, he knew the concept of inner beauty. No, his views of beauty were limited compared to what he knew the Frost King must've known because of his fairy nature. It suddenly hit him that he wasn't bothered by the fact that this man was technically 32 years his senior.

"In the winter, frost clumped her hair together like icicles. They made such a pretty sound when she moved. In the sunlight, it turned a bright golden color. The icicles made it look like sunbeams, but in the shadows it would turn black as night. In candlelight it lit up a reddish-brown like it was made of fire. Mana has the same hair, you know. If she dared leave her workroom it would turn bright gold. Mine is obviously all three. Like all of us, her skin was white as snow, but she had four wings that would also glitter as though made of ice, and her eyes were the most brilliant shade of holly berry."

_Like Yours. _Yugi thought fondly. "She sounds lovely. What was she like?" Yugi asked, his heart swelling when Yami smiled.

"As the Tea Mistress said, she was in every inch a Queen. She commanded her people's respect and their praise, but she was fair and kind. She despised the casual cruelty of her predecessors towards humans and loved them so. Often she spirited away willing artists to join our world. Most of their talents live on as you've seen, but if they wished to return, she would not stop them, though she was always sad to see them go. She loved her work, too much sometimes. As a royal, she always acted like one and she greatly disliked child-rearing instead substituting all of her free time to my siblings and I. It was better than way, when the four of us were together we could play and laugh and enjoy ourselves. She loved to make things, especially clothes, so naturally Mana inherited her talent. She found no fault in our behavior and we felt no reason disobey her, not that we dared. She was a queen after all, although I will not lie, her wrath was legendary but even then, it was a beautiful anger, like when she spoke the harshness of her words could charm even the most sadistic of criminals to admit the error of their ways and to fall to their knees and plead to Kami for forgiveness."

"She sounds wonderful," Yugi smiled. "Eccentric, certainly, but wonderful. A lot like you."

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi closer to him, so he was almost stroking Yugi's side. "I'd be lying if I said eccentricity was not a family trait." He then sighed, sadly. "And yet, despite all that beauty, she never revealed herself to my father. Her true self, anyway. She always wore a glamour around him and made me, my brother and my sister wear it too. Even the villagers if we ventured into the city."

"What's a glamour?" Yugi sat up, curious.

Yami pondered the question. "It's difficult to explain. In the simplest of terms, it is an illusion: disguising something so that it looks like something else, but it is much more than that. Depending on the strength of the glamour it literally changes its essence, its core being. As long as the mass is not disturbed it is almost like literally changing something into something else so it looks smells and even tastes like something else, even though it is not. Originally, it was only used when handling humans when they first arrived before it was gradually removed, since," he chuckled and smirked at his companion. "As I'm sure you can testify too, at first glance we are—powerful to look at."

"Why did she glamour herself, then?"

Yami frowned. "He was mortal like you. He'd become lost in the storm and my mother had saved him. At first she only glamoured herself as so not to scare him, but oddly, she refused to take it off. She hid her wings, covered her ears and made her hair all but one color. Oh she was beautiful glamoured as well, but it was a muted beauty."

"Wait, if your dad was human then doesn't that make you—?"

"My siblings and I are pure fairy. Fairy blood reigns true, as mother always said."

"So he didn't know she was a fairy? That seems a little odd. Did he know she was a queen at least?"

"He knew, but he pretended not to. Mother _was _a Queen so she could not go with him, but at the very least he must've suspected we were not what he was. My mother did not age and he must've noticed my siblings and I were young children far longer than we should've been. Every time my mother offered him the berries that would transform your kind in one of us, he would refuse them. That saddened mother, but she understood. He was one of the few humans allowed to come and go as he pleased."

"Did he…just not want to stay?" Yugi bit his lip.

"He was a carpenter who could craft anything from wood so skillfully you swore it would come to life. Perhaps that was what made mother fall for him so. He was famous in Sapporo and he had another family in the city, as was customary. Mother pretended to know nothing of them and forbid us to speak of them. There was a great deal of pretending. It made no difference to us: we were happy, Father made Mother happy."

"But, did you ever miss them? Your parents I mean, you said your mother didn't like raising you…"

"On the contrary, she disliked child-rearing. But she would always play or sing to us if we needed her. We never cared who raises us at that age so long as we are raised. By the time I became a toddler, Mahado had been freezing for almost six years and Mana two. We grew up in indolent pleasures and carelessness. When Father of Mother visited we spent all out time with them, but when they were gone we thought no more of than we thought of a day without pretty clothes or lots of snow. When alone, we would amuse ourselves by playing at the park, or making castles of snow. Sometimes we'd pluck the feathers off birds and sew them to the backs of fish to make them fly or kidnap foxes to race. Recalling those times, we were rather cruel children." The bitterness in his voice was so well masked Yugi almost missed it. "And when we tired of those games we had a nurse to play with. She'd been spirited away and charmed to raise us since our infancy. She had three children: a boy, Makoto, a girl, Sumi, and another boy named Audri and called us accordingly. I disliked that and for a while I disliked her very much.

"Her name was Mitzu, as I recall. She'd somehow known we weren't her true children, and in her most lucid moments, she hated us. If Mana and I clamored for her lap she'd thrust us aside. When Mahado showed her tricks, she'd screech and call him yokai. When she angered us, she'd laugh and claimed the Oni would snatch us away."

Yugi shuddered, listening intently. He imagined the three fairies as young children: carless and mischievous with dark eyes and smirks that didn't belong on a child's face.

"But she was kind too, far more than she was cruel. She would make us cakes and tell us stories as we ate. She taught us songs, showed us how to make snow balls then would chase us through the snow until we shrieked with laughter. We'd make shoes and she'd fix the holes in our clothes. We'd make snow angels and ice-skate, have races and play Shoji. And after, she'd dry our hair, dress in warm clothes, tuck us into our beds, tell us a final story, and bid us good night… always using the names of her lost children."

"I take it none of you liked that," Yugi picked Yami's angered annoyance.

"We hated it!" Yami all but shrieked, but this time his anger was gestured towards himself. "As I said, we were selfish children: Mana was proud, Mahado was ambitious, and I was arrogant. Mahado hated being called by someone else's name, Mana hated the thought of being second best, and I hated being mistaken for someone who was not myself. We would punish her by jumping out of bed and making her clean the mess, or we'd hide from her until she wept. Never once did we consider ourselves at fault, but mother did. She always scolded us for disobeying Mitzu and we hated that most of all.

"While we loved Mitzu, she was not our mother, and though we relished in her company, it was out mother's we wanted. As our time with her was rare, we lived for those moments. But whenever our father was there, our time spent with her was less and less, and as it did so we grew to hate out time with Mitzu and hate our father for stealing our mother's company. We were young and proud and arrogant and ambitious and stupid. And our love, a child's love, be it our mother's, our father's or Mitzu's, was too selfish to want anything less than to be loved best. One day, we decided to play a trick on Mitzu. Mahado told us what to do, I gathered the berries, and Mana ground them up and mixed them with her tea. They were Wisteria berries."

Yami didn't stop Yugi when the boy jumped out of his arms and turned around with horrified eyes. "We were such selfish children," Yami looked down and braced himself on the rock he was sitting on. His long bangs shadowed his face. "Selfish and careless and so stupidly naïve it makes me ill to think of it. Never once did it ever occur to us that what was wholesome to us, no matter how foul the taste, could be lethal to her. We picked the bitterest of berries we could find so she'd spit out her tea or grimace in disgust and then feel embarrassed when we laughed at her foolishness. Instead we killed her just as easily as we killed the fist or a stray insect that happened to irk our discontent. We promised to make it up to her by giving her the most beautiful funeral. Of course, that was how we could make things right." Sarcasm drowned his voice. "And when mother found out we expected her to help us stage it. Instead, she looked at us with such horror that we had never seen before on her lovely face that for the first time in our lives we were truly afraid of her. She gave us such a scolding that Mana and I were both in tears for days and Mahado could not so much as speak a word without being consumed by guilt. We never got to throw Mitzu her funeral. Instead, mother returned her to the human village she had been taken from and forbid the ancient custom of fairy kidnapping forever more. Since then, any human who stumbled upon our location was one who'd chosen to stay of their own will and become a fairy. At the village, they deduced that Mitzu had become lost in the woods all that time and had accidently eaten something poisonous. But her children were all grown up and her husband had died. Nonetheless, she'd been buried with her family. We were forbidden to attend; that saddened us, but mother said returning her to her own children was the least we could do to make amends since the three of us, however unwittingly, were the ones who took her away from them."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Yugi protested. "Just like you told me, you were just kids, you couldn't have known." Yugi chocked on his own words with tears in his eyes.

Yami gave him a sympathetic smile. "What wounds me the most, was the look she gave me just before she died, as if despite the charm and of her own will, she had loved her monstrous fairy children, but at that moment despised herself forgetting even for a mere second what we truly were. I'd seen that look before on her though, for a long time I thought it was love, but it wasn't until then I realized it was hate. What happened next was pure dumb luck."

He waded towards Yugi and pulled him closer again, only this time the embrace was much different. His fingers twitched when they wove into Yugi's hair and his body shaked until Yugi returned his hug. "In an unlucky twist of fate, the village Mitzu had been stolen from was Sapporo, and when Father had heard of her death, knowledge of our nature told him it was not so simple. Naturally, he left to confront my mother, but in his haste he had forgotten the most important of details. For him to enter, all he had to do was come over the hillside because mother had made it so, on the request that he light the torch there to let her know he was coming. But he forgot to light it that day and instead saw us, all of us, for what we truly were…and he fled never to return."

Yugi gently pushed against the King's chest so he could look at him. "What happened next?"

The King raised an eyebrow, his lips formed a sad smile. "Most people would be content to have the story end there. What happened next I would give anything to forget. Fairies, we never do anything by moderation. Each emotion is a draught we must drain until it is dry of every drop and then we need even more because cannot go without. As such, after my father fled, every single drop of my mother's love turned to hate. She forcefully returned the humans to their world; even those who wished to stay or had nowhere else to go. She rejected the kindness of her courtiers and countrymen with sneers and she tore up any piece of furniture unfortunate to cross her path. Everything: her kingdom, her home, even her children were susceptible to her wrath. Finally, she could take no more and she abandoned her kingdom and her children and was never seen again. Her vengeance was terrible."

Yugi's eyes darkened with rage and he opened his mouth to yell but Yami was quicker and silenced him with a flick of his wrist. "I will not ruin your image of our city with what happened after my mother's flight, but I will say there was not a soul that was not burned that day. It was natural one of us become Frost King or Queen next. As eldest, Mahado was chosen, but he hated politics as much as he hated being called Makoto and he longed for his alchemy. Mana would've been absolutely devastated if she could not make clothes, especially now that her talent was all she had to remember our mother. I had always been the most like her, though less chivalrous and far less royal, so after five years of his reign, I entered my adult phase, Mahado abdicated and I took the throne. That is my story, little one. All I ask is that you not judge my mother too harshly for it was a shattered heart that caused her to act so."

When Yami pulled his hand away Yugi couldn't speak. He thought of his father when his business took him to America and how he never once questioned that his father loved him, and how easy it had been for Yugi to hate him for missing his award ceremony because his flight was delayed. He thought of his parents and how much he despised them for leaving him all alone when they died, and how he's never questioned that his grandfather loved him when he took him in, though Yugi knew he'd made it so difficult to do so. Of course, he'd loved his family dearly, but then why was it so easy to hate them? Love and Hate were supposed to be direct opposites; it wasn't supposed to be so incredibly easy for one to become the other.

"Did you hate him, your father?"

"No, I loved him as I know he loved me, or at least I hope he did. I did not blame him for fleeing; it's easy for humans to be overwhelmed by us. I knew mother was distressed, but I thought it would pass like things always do and, though I am bitter to admit it, I was glad he had disappointed her. We all missed her company and thought she would be ours once again." He looked heavenward, awaiting an answer. When he received none he let his bangs shadow his face. "It seems foolish to think that now."

"No, it's not!" Yugi stood up quickly, forgetting he was naked. The King jumped at the fervent anger in his reaction. "I do feel bad for your mom, really I do. But what she did wasn't right! Not when she had people who depended on her. We all get our hearts broken once in our lives and sometimes where the ones doing the breaking, but that's life. Sometimes you win some, sometimes you lose some, but if you keep dwelling on it then you'll never be able to move forward." Yugi panted running out of air and concluded his speech passionately saying "And you'll never find who you're really meant to be with."

Yami's eyes did not shrink as he watched Yugi sit down. The boy did not look at him. His gaze was one he recognized for he had used it when he was unable to hide some secret emotion. Gently, he tipped Yugi's chin with his thumb so their eyes met. Moist wisteria purple bore into blazing holly red. "Are you speaking from experience, again, little one?"

Yugi bit his lip, reluctant to speak. He swallowed and forced his voicebox to open. The King has already shared more than he ever believed he would with him, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't return the bond of trust. "Sort of, I mean, I had a girl once, back home in Domino that I really loved, though I never really said so."

"Were you nervous?"

"Not at all. We'd grown up together, you know? Best friends, playmates, boyfriend and girlfriend. It just worked. Growing up, everyone would tease us saying 'Yugi and Anzu, what will you wear to the wedding?' After a while, everyone just expected us to be together that I kinda did too. After high school, I even asked her if she wanted to marry me. Why would I ask that if I didn't really mean it?" Yugi's throat tightened once again trying to find answers to questions he didn't know.

"Were you not happy, perhaps?" Yami suggested.

"But I was!" Yugi said, adamantly. Yami's gaze was unchanging, but Yugi knew it was not him he was trying to convince. "Well, I thought I was. I'd never had anyone else, and she was perfect. But, I guess…I told you I'm a skater. All I ever wanted to do was just get out on the ice. I felt so free then; I love it more than anything."

"Perhaps even more than this Anzu?" Yami suggested gently, but the tone was not that of a question.

Yugi looked away. "She asked me to go with her to New York. I'd been to America before to visit my dad, but New York City? She wanted to be a dancer, so it was perfect for her. But all I wanted to do was skate, and this place, Japan; its home. Just for a visit, sure, but I could never leave it. I knew I broke her heart when I told her I couldn't. She understood, she did. We had to go to different universities. But it didn't stop me. I showed her dancing schools in Tokyo, Kyoto, the dance fair in Sapporo. I knew it was selfish of me, but I didn't want to lose her. Eventually, though we split for college, but we promised to be together. She even kept my ring."

"What happened next, little one?" Yami asked quoting Yugi.

Yugi chuckled darkly and answered in kind "Most people would be content to have the story end there."

Yami snorted. "Obviously something happened. I don't see this ring you speak of on your finger, and you would not blush so around me if you already had a woman?"

Yugi growled like a caged cat and snapped. "Fine! You wanna know what happened? Three months after she left, I didn't get any calls, any letters, any response from her! I thought maybe she just didn't get them, or they got lost in the mail again. And you know what happened when she finally, _finally_ wrote back to me? She said that she'd met someone and was staying in New York; she just wanted to return my ring. She couldn't even do it in person or over the phone, hell even a god damn text message but no she wrote me a letter that I got four weeks _after _the fact. So there!" Tears streaked his face as he rushed to the other side of the spring, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from the shocked King as possible. "We broke each other's heart. She knew I didn't wanna go with her and she didn't want to wait. But you know what, when I got that ring back, I wasn't even angry, or sad. I was _relieved_. The love of my love called said she didn't want to be with me and I felt fricken relieved!"

Yami frowned when Yugi still refused to look at him. He let the man continue talking. "But I figured out why. I wasn't supposed to love her. I was supposed to be the world to someone, just like they were supposed to be the world to me. Someone who it didn't matter where we were or what we did, just as long as we had each other, you see? So I decided, no matter how long it took me, I would find that someone." Yugi paused and hugged his shoulders tightly, sinking into the water until his back touched the smooth stone. "I just never did."

Yami smiled and swam towards his companion. Yugi shied away from him until he felt his back press against a corner. Before he could fathom an escape, strong arms pulled him against a warm chest and firm but gentle hands grabbed his flailing wrists. "Little one?" Yami smiled with half-lidded eyes. Yugi's struggling ceased. "Perhaps your problem is your search." He gently pressed Yugi against the wall and let go of his wrist to brush a stray bang out of his face. "I have heard that in order to find something important such as true romance, the trick is to not go looking for it, is that correct?"

Yugi couldn't answer. He didn't want to move. All the pain and disappointment he'd been building up since his failed first love had just seemed to melt away with one gaze of the captivating King. It was so easy to get lost in those eyes. To let Yami charm him and convince him all his troubles were a myth. The King was so strange and bizarre, but he loved his people so greatly, and despite his fearsome side, which now sent a shiver of delight up Yugi's spine, he was truly a gentle soul with a heart as golden and playful as the summer sun.

"Yes." Yugi breathed as the King leaned forward. Except instead of his breath hitching or his heart pounding, his entire body relaxed.

"Of course," Yami winked. Yugi's heart skipped a beat. The King pressed their foreheads together, smoldering berry red eyes focused on hazy half-lidded violet. "I have also heard that sometimes the one thing we want the most is right in front of you."

"Yes," Yugi nodded leaning up.

Yami stroked his cheek with his free hand and wove their fingers together. Without any doubt or hesitation, his lips enclosed over Yugi's and the youth met his kiss.

* * *

Long Live the Queen! Mwahahaha! I am so evil!

The name for their nurse, literally came to me at random, but I also consider it a tribute to one of my FF BFs Mitzu for being one of my loyal fans and honest critics, even though i doubt she'll read this chapter, if you do, thanks hun! I hope you like it!

Also a few things:

1) Wisteria Berries, actually found in Hokkiado, a HIGHLY poisonous plant, espeically the seeds, aka berries

2) I forgot to mention this in previous chapters, but the fairy wings glow or sparkle in the daylight. I know i''ve mentioned this before but in direct sunlight snow and ice GLITTERS! if any of you have seen snow in direct sunlight it shines, given the wings have ice properties, i thought that would make sense. Originally, i wanted to make their skin glitter in the sun cause its like ice also, but that was quickly scrapped for obvious reasons-thanks a lot Stephanie Meyer!

But...They're done! I got them done and updated! Thank you sweet merciful God i am done! (flops)


	10. Part X

And to think this story was originally meant to be a one shot and its now at its tenth chapter-how did this thing get away from me so fast...Anyway, this onw only has a few chapters left, but not to worry, it still has at least five to go, and I've already got the next one in the works, now onto the opening stuff and then you can enjoy the chap.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, the cave in this story is based off the real one mentioned in the end notes.**  
**

**Dedication: **To Espi, my awesome beta for always getting these to me in a timely fashion, and always pointing out when I go overboard. You Fricken Rock girl!

**WARNING:** In all honestly, since I mentioned lemons in the summery, but my bets suggested I add it so (grabs megaphone and sets it to hi) WARNING MAJOR YAOI COMING! INCLUDING GORGEOUS NAKED BOYS, LIME SHAVINGS, AND LOTS AND LOTS OF BLUSHING YUGI. **MAKE SURE YOU HAVE WATERBOTTLES ON STANDBYE-_YOU WILL DEHYDRATE OTHERWISE!_**

* * *

_Part X_

Yugi gasped when he felt feather soft lips enclose over his own, stealing a kiss from him, but he knew he'd be lying if he said he wasn't willingly returning it. His fingers dug into the flesh of Yami's arms as the gentle lips molded over his, so tenderly it made Yugi swooned and his already half-lidded eyes flutter shut. He needed no further encouragement when he felt the Frost King's warm tongue taste his lower lip and surrendered to the strange but alluring pleasure that single kiss caused him. His hands ghosted up Yami's arms to his biceps, smoothing over his shoulders until they finally wrapped around Yami's neck. He smirked into the kiss when he heard the other purr as his fingers dances up his arms. Yugi's fingers subconsciously weaved into Yami's soft hair while his other arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, hoisting himself up and pulling the taller down. Both actions deepened the kiss further.

Ambrosia couldn't describe how delicious Yugi tasted. A single touch of those rose petal lips and the Frost King, who'd successfully seduced and freely loved many before his current companion, had found himself enthralled in ways he never deemed imaginable. One taste left him wanting more, and the feathery touch of Yugi's fingers spidering up his arms made him purr in delight, but he wasn't about to let his companion have all the fun. When Yugi's arms rested around his shoulder, his own hands smoothed up and down the smaller's lithe curves, enticing a moan from him.

Yugi broke the kiss to moan loudly and catch his breath but the King's lips once again found his own. He felt Yami smirk against his lips, but willingly returned it. Yami's lips molded over his once again, enticing them to part for his tongue. Taking advantage of the opening, Yugi's tongue met Yami's and invited him to join him. Yami accepted the invitation with delight and drew the smaller into a heated battle, all while his clever hands delicately danced over Yugi's soft peach skin. Skilled fingers wandered the length of Yugi's body mapping his sensitive spots and making the teen shiver in pleasure. He felt Yugi weaken under his torture: his grip tightened around Yami's shoulders, his lack of concentration allowed Yami's tongue to overpower his own, giving the fairy king complete access to the little one's mouth.

Yugi writhed under the skill of Yami's hands. Unable to contain himself anymore, he once again broke the kiss to breathe. A chain of loud moans, high-pitched sighs, and tiny whimpers escaped the smaller man, and Yugi did nothing to contain them. Never in his life had he felt such fervor, such emotion, spiraling through his being. It was like his entire body was on fire and being struck by lightning at the same time. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. The things Yami did to him made him want to scream and cry and left him craving for more. He felt like he'd be happy as long as he stayed just like this, in Yami's arms.

The second the kiss broke, Yami's lips found his collar and he began licking, nipping and sucking on the soft flesh, determined to taste every inch of skin available to him. If he thought Yugi's lips tasted good, his skin was _delicious_. Like sweet honey glazed raspberry, blackberry, and strawberry tarts drizzled with vanilla. How could anyone taste so wonderful? Yami smirked against Yugi's skin each time he heard a delicate shrill escape his companion. He licked and nipped every inch of skin determined to capture as much of Yugi's taste as he could, and curious to what other sounds the boy could make. Feathery kisses danced across Yugi's chest. His hands moved from Yami's shoulders to grip his biceps. His fingers dug into the flesh as Yami's talented mouth and tongue teased his chest and collar while his talented hands and fingers feathered up and down his sides. Slowly, Yami's movements became bolder: his hands roughly slid down Yugi's sides, down his hips, and to his soft thighs where his talented hands began massaging the tender flesh.

Yugi's eyes flew open and a loud scream of bliss tore itself from his throat. He buried is face in Yami's chest to muffle his screams, moaning as the talented hands ghosted over his inner thighs, kneading the soft flesh. One of Yami's hands left to wrap around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer and teasing his flat stomach. Yugi's fingers raked over the fairy king's chest, making him release a sound akin to a growl and a purr. The action sent Yami's own hands moving lower, between Yugi's slender legs gently brushing his semi-erect member and the silky skin of the junction between his thigh and pelvis. Yugi gasped at the action. His eyes flew open, wide with uncertainty.

Not wanting to startle his little one, Yami gently kissed his forehead and removed his free hand from Yugi's stomach, and gently petted his hair and stroked his back to soothe him. He smiled when Yugi relaxed into the touch and pressed his cheek against Yami's firm torso. The Frost King's skin was smooth and chilly as ice, but Yugi found the cold touch comforting against his heated skin. When their eyes met again, they became half-lidded and they mutually moved to capture the other's lips in another deep kiss. Subconsciously, Yami's fingers began to probe deeper, teasing the guarded ring protecting Yugi's entrance. When he felt the tight channel clenching around the intruder, Yugi's entire body became alert, like it had been suddenly doused by cold water. He stiffed at the intrusion, and the sudden pain of its entrance startled him back to his sense.

"W-Wait! Stop!" He squirmed out of his captor's grasp and shoved the Frost King away with a cry. Yami blinked in confusion, bewildered by what had just occurred. Yugi stared at him, pressing against the rim of the hot spring like he planned to melt into the stone. His hands flew to cover his mouth, before fleeing to a corner and curling up in a ball. Realization of what had happened, what they were about to do, what he almost did, it all crashed down on him like a frozen tidal wave.

"Yugi?" Said man froze when he heard his name. He jumped when he felt the King's cold hands on his shoulders. Yugi whirled around and shied away from him crossing his arms over his chest, but Yami continued wading towards him until they'd circled almost the entire length of the spring. "Yugi?" Yami said again, confused and concerned by his companion's actions.

Finally, Yugi slipped into a corner and Yami seized the opportunity and pounced, catching Yugi before he could escape and wrapping him in his arms and wings. Yugi blushed and tried to get away but only managed to turn around in Yami's arms so his back was pressed against the fairy's stomach.

"Now, will you tell me what the matter is?" Yami whispered, gently, not wanting to startle the boy further.

"I-I-I'm sorry, this isn't like me! I mean, I don't normally act like this!"

"Like what, Yugi?" Yami asked, gently lowering his wings so they wrapped around Yugi's hips and stomach.

Yugi jumped again and clawed his way out of the fairy's arms with a glare. "Like this!" he gestured his hands in huge, unconnected circles. "Like that fact that I almost had sex! In a hot spring! With someone I just met two days ago!" His confusion came out as anger, but he instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt on Yami's face and looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry." He bit his lip, apologetically. "It's just. I know sex isn't a big deal to you, but…I can't do that with someone I don't love, and in my culture, before you feel total and complete love for someone, you have to get to know them first. You know, like court them?"

"I suppose I can understand and respect that," Yami smiled, understandingly and moved his wings so they rested behind him. He turned to Yugi with a smile, and leaned against the side of the spring holding his chin in his fingers. "So tell me, Yugi, if someone in your culture wishes to pursue another person romantically, how do they go about courting them?"

"W-w-well, you talk about your interests, you go out and spend time together, like eat dinner together, play games or going into town, or doing something you both like. You find things you have in common, talk to each other about your problems and, well, you get to know them. What they like to do, about their families, what their goals are, things like that." Yugi tried to explain, but found it difficult to focus with the King's kind eyes on him. "And…over time, sometimes you start to feel something for them, maybe even fall in love, but, yeah, I don't normally feel like this, this fast."

"Hmm, correctly me if I'm wrong, little one." Yami removed himself from the wall, brought himself level with Yugi and held his cheek in his hands. "But haven't we already done that?"

"Um…maybe." Yugi shivered at the touch, even more confused. He shook his head, shaking Yami's hand away. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen though! It's not supposed to happen this fast!"

"What is?" Yami asked, bewildered.

"Falling in love," Yugi chocked out. He'd been telling the truth. He'd only fallen in love two other times, aside from Anzu, and he'd _never _fallen this fast, much less for another male. Even now, he was hesitant to call what he was feeling love. It just felt too real, too pure to be true. How could he have fallen for someone so fast, so suddenly? Someone who not two days ago terrified him—even if he admittedly found that intimidating other side of the Frost King exciting. Again he shook his head, unsure what to make of all these strange thoughts and feelings.

"I see" Yami nodded in understanding. Yugi had buried his head in his folded arms, so Yami knew Yugi couldn't see him, but Yugi could still hear him. "It seems then that I have disturbed your life as greatly as you have disturbed mine," he said hoping to lighten the mood. Instead, Yugi shot up and glared at him like he'd been insulted.

"What I meant was," Yami corrected himself. "I've not found myself so heavily intrigued by another person before as well, especially not in such a minimal amount of time. Though, I have loved deeply in the past, I have never found myself loving or losing myself utterly too any single person." He heaved Yugi out of the water by his under arms and pulled him into a hug, much to the younger's shock. Yugi blushed at the action but didn't resist. "Thus, having done so, I myself find the process just as bewildering and frightening as you do, though I do understand it does not mean I will not embrace it. I must admit, I've not felt the way I do with you with anyone else. I find my time with you to be much more precious."

Yugi blushed at that, but still looked unconvinced. "But how can either of us be so sure. How could something so…deep as something like that, happen so easily? I mean, lust is one thing, but love?"

"Yugi," Yami cut him off and leaned over so he was facing Yugi, but kept him wrapped in his arms. "Do you remember earlier today, when I asked you what do you call it when you've met a person and you know without a shadow of a doubt that that person is the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with, regardless of how long or short the time has been? Or what do you call it when you know you can't give yourself to someone, even though you believe they are the one because you know there is someone else you're meant to be with? What did you call it?"

"Um…magic?" he said, but in his mouth it was a question. It no longer seemed like the right answer. The question got him thinking. Had the reason he'd been so relieved when Anzu broke off their engagement was because he secretly knew he wasn't meant to be with her? Was he falling so fast right now because instinctively he knew he was meant to be with Yami? A Fairy King? From a completely different culture, country, and species? "Or perhaps love." Why did that answer make much more sense?

Yami pressed their foreheads together with a deep, loving smile, which Yugi returned. "I think I like that answer."

"I still don't understand how this could all be happening. We just met!" Yugi smiled, but his eyes were still unsure.

"Perhaps then, we should court one another a little more?" Yami suggested. "I'd very much like to take you up on your offer to show me your talent with skating."

"I'd like that," Yugi blushed.

Yami nodded, and looked over Yugi's bent head, just in time to catch the last rays of twilight. "We should go. It's not good to remain in the hot springs at night. Winter nights are brutal and it is dangerous to stay in the springs during them." He scooped Yugi into his arms and lifted him bridal style out of the water. Yugi flushed in a way Yami found adorable, and buried his face in Yami's chest, even though no one was there. When Yami set him down, he wrapped Yugi in a fluffy towel.

Yugi flushed as he watched Yami wrap a towel around himself. The water droplets slid off his icy skin like melting icicles. Drops like tiny crystals formed on the tips of his hair. A shower of shimmering drops rained behind him when Yami shook his wings, giving the man an ethereal look. Yugi was both relieved and disappointed when Yami donned a light scarlet kimono decorated with black, red, and purple flames baring curled shapes like peacock feathers. A plain gold obi hugged his slim waist and spilled behind him like molten gold. When he turned to the side, Yugi could see that the back was opened, allowing his four large wings to fit through.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, wrapping the towel completely around his lithe frame and dried his hair as best he could with a spare towel. The rising steam made it difficult to dry completely, but the cool air chilled the drops dry. Yugi shivered and slipped on his boots and gloves first, until Yami stopped him. "You'll catch a cold." Yami smiled, sweetly and handed his smaller companion a heavy kimono of plush, black fur, decorated with smoky gold and blue rosettes with a white obi belt and a heavy matching cloak. Yugi smiled grateful for the extra warmth and slipped them on over his boxers, and pulled the hood over his damp hair.

"Thanks," Yugi smiled and followed Yami back down the steps, before lacing their hands together. A cold drop against his cheek caused Yugi to look up. Tiny flakes of snow like falling stars rained to earth from the darkening sky. Yugi eyes lit up in delight. "Oh look, it's snowing!" he pointed towards the sky, turning Yami's attention towards the sky.

"Snow always falls here, Yugi," Yami said, but smiled at the wondrous smile brightly set on Yugi's face.

"I know, but even if you've seen it many times, it's still beautiful and it looks especially lovely at night, and romantic." he added quickly, though he wasn't sure where it came from. When did he become a flirt? Granted, though he'd discovered his confidence in college, he was never this forward when it came to relationships. Then again, he promised Yami he'd give them more time to get closer, wasn't it only right of him to want to meet the other halfway?

Yami's smile warmed and his eyes held tender passion. "That is very true." Yami looked heavenward again and narrowed his eyes to glance the twilight still setting beyond the hillsides and the moon rising overhead.

"Come with me" he turned to Yugi with a mischievous wink and tugged on their joined hands. Yugi stumbled over his feet in his haste to follow the Frost King. Just before he thought he would finally fall, Yami gently pulled him into his arms and rearranged Yugi so he so securely pressed against his chest. A loud rush of wind against the ground, the following echo blowing off his hood was Yugi's only warning before the two bodies were lifted into the air and kept afloat by the powerful gales conjured by Yami's wings. So the snow fairies wings were for more than just decoration, after all. Another thing separating them from the ones of European folklore, Yugi deduced. Instinctively, Yugi increased his grip on Yami's shoulders, but the spectacular view of the hot springs, the falls and the village and even the palace, forests, and landscapes through the topographic vision of a bird destroyed any fears he might have had. His eyes widened with wondrous amazement. The look plastered a boastful smile on Yami's face.

"Just wait for it," Yami said curving his wings into a v-shape and slowly descended towards an enormous lake whose surface shimmered a magnificent mesh of violet, crimson and pink in the breathtaking twilight. Yami landed on the edge of the lake where Yugi could see a stream branching off the lake and into a series of smaller streams flowing downhill like a giant spider web similar to the ones that formed the hot springs. Near this stream, the snow had been carefully packed and sculpted into natural looking steps. Yami took Yugi's hand and hastily rushed him down the snowy steps, but the task was difficult because of the king's superior speed and huge wings. Finally, Yami turned around and Yugi fell back to avoid being smacked by his wings then crashed into the man's chest. He barely had time to catch his breath before Yami picked him up and flew the rest of the way down until they came to what looked like a small cave dug out of the snow.

When Yami set him down again, Yami dropped to his knees and carefully removed the conifer brush hiding the entrance and revealed another series of snow-sculpted steps. With the flexibility of a cat, Yami grabbed the edge, jumped up and swung himself feet first into the narrow entrance. He called for Yugi to follow. The smaller gulped and approached the entrance with more trepidation than his predecessor, careful of the cave's jagged stalactite teeth. He tried to slip inside the same way Yami did, but slipped and slid down the steps, landing with a loud thud on his bottom. He groaned at the pain in his rump and lower back. "Ow, that hurt."

"Can you stand?" Yami asked, lowering his hands to his knees so he could meet Yugi's eyes.

"Yeah," Yugi groaned getting up and pushed on his back, straightening it. "I'm just a little sore, that's all. Where are we going?"

Yami smiled and winked. He took Yugi's hand and guided him deeper into the cavern. Despite the small entrance the cave, the inside was huge and hollowed out like a cathedral dug completely from snow and ice. Dull stalactites crowded the ceiling making Yugi nervous, but the comforting squeeze of Yami's hand reassured him. With a wave of the king's hand, floating crystal colored spheres of light like the ones Yugi has seen at the moondrop tree suddenly lit the cavern, causing the ceiling to light up. Only these ones were different colors: blue, green, red, yellow and purple reflected off the ice making them shine like rainbow crystals and bounce off the inside of the cavern.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped, amazed as rainbow lights danced across their two bodies. "This is gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you believe so," Yami smiled, pleased. "But this is not what I wished to show you…" he winked and made a pleased 'ah' as they approached a small opening. Yami slipped inside, lowering his wings and encouraged Yugi to follow him. Yugi slipped inside after him and found himself entering a pitch-black chasm. He jumped when he felt something touched his hand, but relaxed when he realized it was Yami's hand.

Yami shushed him carefully. "Do not speak louder than a whisper, otherwise it will echo and the ice could shatter."

"Yami," Yugi whispered. "What is this place?"

"You'll see," Yami assured him looking at the ceiling. It was crafted from naturally chiseled rock speckled with white, orange and blue crystals. Scattered everywhere Yugi could see tiny holes in the ceiling like tiny skylights reflecting the colored sky. Yugi watched it carefully until he saw the last ray of twilight settle into a wave of purple that bled into the deep blue and soft black of the approaching newborn night, just overhead. Finally, beams of silver began spilling through the cracks in the ceiling. A silver spider web of cracks suddenly leaked through the ceiling. Yugi recalled the fat nearly full moon just outside.

Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened as he watched the ceiling whose cracks and holes were positioned with the moonrise. A pearly blend of color flooded over the ceiling like the holy lights of heaven. Yami squeezed Yugi's hands. Beautifully polished stalactites shaped dark blue spires jutted from the ceiling among a collection of crushed azure crystals. The ice instantly lit up, filling the entire ceiling with lights like an explosion of stars. Bright blue crystals mingled with sparks of silver and sapphire glass prisms. When the lights hit them, the crystals shimmered different colors. The moonbeams highlighted the rest of the cave, illuminating the rest of nature's magical glass to Yugi's eyes. The royal blue walls were speckled with bands of black and gray and embedded with more crystals shaped like quartz, but smoothed to perfection like glass fragments. They glittered different colors of orange and cyan, gray and ocher, yellow and purple. Nature's glass grew from the uneven ground, like overlapping tectonic plates, in more shades of blue than Yugi imagined. The growing stalagmites were rounded and grew clustered together like clear, glass manger pieces. Multicolored dancing lights made them blaze like glassy ocher, pearl and gold fire. Against the walls and openings, stalactites and icicles formed a cage of glittering ice. All of them lit up another section of the cave in a chain reaction until the entire room was filled with multiple shades of blue and glassy flames.

Bedazzlement caused Yugi's large eyes to expand in awe, his mouth opened in a loud astounded gasp. His hands fidgeted at his sides, unable to keep still. His feet pattered beneath him, resisting the urge to run across the room, but he feared if he did he would disrupt the spectacular light show. This place cold put the Nyoro Nyoro Ice Cave to shame! He turned to Yami and his mouth dropped. The shimmering lights dancing off the ice danced across the Frost King's icy skin and wings also. When his wings fluttered, Yami glittered a series of colors like they were suddenly lit with rainbow fire. The Frost King skin was speckled with colors like he was a giant disco ball. His bright, loving smile completed his image perfectly, the moonlight illuminating him in a way the sunlight never could. Yugi couldn't speak; all he could do was gaze at the Frost King until the moonrise slipped away and shrouded the cavern in a pale darkness. Only Yami's wings remained shinning.

"This is…is…" Yugi chocked on his own amazement.

"I thought you'd like it," Yami nodded turning his attention back to the ceiling. The spider web of moonlight directly overhead was starting to fade. "This is one of my favorite places. When the moon rises just right..."

"Nature's stained glass," Yugi finished. "It's truly beautiful." So beautiful, it brought Yugi to tears.

"Aibou, are you alright?" Yami swooped to Yugi's side and started brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Yugi felt his heart swell at both the new nickname and the gesture.

"Yes, it's just" Yugi laughed and brushed the tears away with a smile. "Thank you for showing this to me. I just wish I had something to share with you too," Yugi paused until realization smacked him across the back of a head. "Never mind, I just thought of something!"

This time Yugi took the King's hand and using the remaining moonlight as a guide, led them out of the cave. When the two crawled out, Yugi tried to navigate his way back to the lake, but found it difficult in the darkness. As if reading Yugi's frustrated mind, Yami placed a knowing hand on his shoulder. "Please, allow me."

Yami snapped his fingers. Pale, pearly, teardrop-shaped flames levitated around them, glowing crystal blue and silver in the night. Yugi nodded in thanks and followed the stream up the hill. The circle of flames followed his every step, their ever faithful King not far behind. It didn't take Yugi long to find the lake. Once he did, the circle of flames expanded and floated higher above them along the ring of the lake, like lampposts. The frozen lake shinned with a bright sheen in their dim light.

The natural lake was easily twice the size of the ice rink he was used to skating on back in Sapporo, which made Yugi giddy with excitement. He forced himself to be patient, however; and waited for the Frost King to emerge over the hillside, elegantly taking one step at a time. When Yami reached the lake, Yugi moved to jump on the lake, but Yami was quicker and grabbed his shoulder, pulling Yugi back just before he slipped on the edge. Yugi screeched when he lost his footing and landed on his back and slid a few inches on the ice.

"Ow." He groaned and tried to sit up, but every time he tried to find his footing his boots slipped. He blushed when he heard a chuckled and turned to see the King kneeling over him. Yami's hands where placed cutely on his bent knees and his feet perfectly seated on the ice despite the fact his boots were far worse for ice than Yugi's.

"I had figured what you wished to show me, already, but I do believe you are unequipped for such an activity, Aibou." Yami smirked, playfully pointing to Yugi's boots.

Yugi blushed and tried to glare, but he knew it must not have looked so, since Yami's smirk only widened. "Well, I don't have my skates, so I have to improvise." Yugi sat up and pushed himself to his feet, wobbling to find his balance, until Yami caught him. "How come you're not slipping?"

Yami blinked than laughed. "You did not think Snow Fairies, such as myself were incapable of sinking in snow or slipping on ice?"

"Never thought of it." Yugi replied earning another amused chuckled from the King.

"Not to worry," Yami sat Yugi down on the snow bank and grabbed a handful of snow before the man could protest. The snow turned to powder in his hand. With a gentle blow, Yami sent the tiny snow crystals into the air then, he waved his hand over the soles of Yugi's boots. Yugi watched mystified as the crystals followed Yami's gestures and spiral liked molten water. Ice crystallized at the soles of Yugi's feet in the form of blades, until he had skates made from real ice.

"Wha? You—" Yugi gasped, and pointing to his feet. "You did _not_ just make ice skates with actual ice? You did not!" He didn't know whether to gaps or cry or laugh, so he did both. He was still laughing when he met the King's bewildered face. "You never stop surprising me."

"Likewise." Yami pulled Yugi to his feet. "Now, what it is you wished to show me?" He asked with a playful wink.

"Well, you said you wanted to see me skate, so…" Yugi let go of the king's hand and slid to the other end of the lake, testing his new skates. The glided as easily as his other ones did, but the ice on ice created much more speed. When he reached the end, he looked back and found Yami conjuring a throne of snow for himself with a flick of his wrists, before taking a seat to watch Yugi's performance.

New confidence and nervousness swelled in Yugi's gut, sending sparks through his entire body. He removed his heavy cloak, and carefully loosened his obi, giving his legs more room to move. He took a breath and with a confident smirk, glided across the ice. It felt wonderful to be on the ice again: to feel the wind caressing his bangs, the frost caressing his face, the snow dancing around him, and the cold seeping into his body. Suddenly, his entire body felt alive and alert.

With a swoop of his shin, Yugi was gliding backwards then he slid in a small circle before hooking his foot over the back of his shin and broke into a backspin. He spun faster and faster until only the tips of his skates touched the ice. He closed his eyes as he spun, letting the world around his spiral beyond recognition. He placed one of his legs forward and slid elegantly into another circle that took him in a wide backwards swoop. He used the spin to pick up speed then leapt and spun in the air and landed a triple on one foot while the other acted as a break. His eyes briefly wandered to the King's. His cerise eyes were wide and intrigued, his chin rose from the hand it had been resting in and his lips curved into an impressed smile.

New confidence firing his blood, Yugi just skated taking in the feel of the ice before moving into his more advanced tricks. Again, he picked up speed, but bent backwards. When he jumped into the air, giving the impression of doing another jump, he leapt into a back flip. He caught the King rising in his seat, before stretching back his arm. Curving his back, Yugi landed in a hand stand, and placed his skates on the ground before regaining his balance and standing upright. The downfall of this trick was it stopped his motion, so he now had to skate again to gain more speed. But he didn't mind. He skated backwards, hitting all the curves before fanning his arms like a bird and lifting one of his legs and leaning back a bit. He skated like that for a few minutes, before regaining his usual position and again spun around so he was skating forward.

When he was certain he had the King's eyes locked on him, he began picking up the necessary speed for his best trick. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt the wind rush through his body, the falling snow biting his skin and the winter around him made him feel invincible. The ice beneath his feet, the wind pushing his body, the moonlight guiding him: he'd never felt so alive, so one with nature. Finally, he opened his eyes. Energy galvanizing his body, he leapt into the air, pulled his body into a ball and curled forward. He felt himself spinning in the air with no fear of falling then unwound himself, one leg landed and the other followed right behind it. He slid into a perfect half circle, until he glided to a perfect stop. Triumphant violet locked with amazed cerise red, before Yugi slid into a perfect bow, his breathing in heavy pants.

He looked up to find the Frost King gone? Confused, Yugi unwound himself and started skating backwards until he felt a hand on his hip and another lacing their fingers together. He gasped for a moment and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't surprised to find Yami there, skating alongside him, except his boots didn't have the ice skates, so he appeared only an inch or two taller than Yugi now—which made them the perfect height for their eyes to lock.

"You have a spectacular talent," Yami praised, making Yugi blush with half-lidded eyes. "Truly, you speak to the ice, my Aibou, and it shows when you skate."

"Thank you, and thank you for watching." Yugi giggled; his heart racing at the praise and the close contact. To anyone else, they looked no different than any other in-love couple skating on the ice.

No words passed between them, they weren't needed. Again, Yugi found himself wondering if this was what it was truly like to love someone. To have their eyes lock and instantly know what the other was thinking. To be able to move in sync with one another as they skated, like they could read the other's mind. For all their actions to feel so natural, like they're known one another their whole lives instead of just a few days. Did it really feel this wonderful?

For a while the two skated like that, simply enjoying the other's presence until a small yawn escaped Yugi. Yami laughed at the cute scene before stopping them on the ice. "Perhaps it is time we retire." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded, not wanting to lose the presence just yet.

Sharing one final kiss on the ice, Yami scooped Yugi bridal style in his arms. Yugi snuggled against his King's chest, listening to the flapping of Yami's wings. Powerful gales lifted them into the air and carried them through the night. Together, they glided gently across the snow speckled sky and back to the Frost King's palace, neither could wait for a new dawn to come.

* * *

Lots of fluff this chapter, but I also wanted it to be realistic, hence Yugi's sudden rluctanc to believe they fell do hard so dast-to us its obvious but them not so much: for me admitting your in love i step one, everything after it what proves whether or not you have a strong bond, so sorry ladies, but i'll be damned if i let them get together that easily. And fair warning, enjoy the fluff and smut while it lasts, cause you all know me and know if its fluffy now, it will be that much eviler latter on (evil grin)

Nyoro Nyoro Ice Cave: The ice cave in this chapter was loosely based off the REAL ice cave and several others found beneath lake and stream formations found all over Hokkaido, Japan. The Nyoro Nyoro Ice Cave, located about 40 minutes into the wilderness, outside Dante City, Hokkaido. It is a GORGEOUS ice cave. I strongly suggest you Google it because the caves are truly stunning. Ice crystals form all over the top and bottom of the cage, but not in icicle shapes, and the glass and ice looks absolutely gorgeous in moonlight.


	11. Part XI

YES! I finally got his bear of a chapter up. Sorry for the antagonizing wait: my usual excuse College and writer's block: of COURSE once i FINALLY get a drop dead idea fot this chap that will make it much better than the lame filler i thought it would be, I have two weeks worth of homework to keep me busy, and then it becomes over 20 pages, but i found the perfect place to split this chap and good news is once i get the next chap back from my beta you will all have another chapter to read, and now i can start writing the fun part just before The bomb exploded :evilgrin:

I wanted this up two weeks ago but like i said college: for both me and my beta but enough of my bablbling

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing but the clothes and the frost fairies (yugi's outfit in this is based off one of my own down to the boots) Yugioh belongs to Takehashi.

**Dedications:** To all of my wonderful fans for their fantastic support and patience and for letting me know how i inspire them which means so much to me. And of course special shout out to Espi for taking the time off from her busy scedule to edit these things up for me and for just being an awesome beta! you rock girl!

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions and if you don't like something GIVE EM A REASON! I accept flames but ONLY if they have a point.

* * *

_Part XI_

When they arrived back at the palace, Yami landed so carefully that Yugi barely felt it. Instead, he closed his eyes and shamelessly snuggled against the King's chest. Kami, he was becoming such a flirt.

"Comfy?" Yami asked, teasingly.

"Very much so." Yugi yawned, keeping his eyes closed. "For a frost fairy, you are nice and cozy."

Yami's smile grew at that. He entered the palace through the back deck. The glass doors opened for their Master and closed silently behind him. Instead of flying back to his room he walked the rest of the way, not wanting to disturb the cute image Yugi's sleeping from created. Yami chuckled. "You are so adorable."

Yugi blushed in his semi-sleep and buried his face deeper into Yami's chest, subconsciously hoping to hide it. What was he doing? He was 22 years old and he was being carried princess style by someone almost thirty years older than him, and the only thing he found awkward or weird was that Yami was teasing him. It was weird how natural all this felt: how comfortable he was sleeping in Yami's arms, the soothing, shivering touch of Yami's soft, cold skin. Right now he was too comfy to care. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Yami smiled at Yugi's new cuddly side, enjoying it very much. He stretched his wings and walked until he levitated off the ground. He flew to his room, where he deposited his burden on the furs. Yugi whined like a child, not wanting to be put down, and clenched onto Yami's clothing with tight fingers. Yami couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness and carefully unwound Yugi's fingers before laying him on the bed. The boy was adorable. "You sleep like a little kid." He stroked Yugi's bangs before leaving the get changed.

He flapped over to his wardrobe and slipped into a black silk tunic and light pants. The light clothing felt wonderful against his skin. The slippery material slid over his soft wings letting them slide through the holes in the back.

He turned around and paused in mid-step. Yugi sat on his bed, dressed in a pixie cut bell-sleeved tunic, the hems and sleeves flared over his wrists and hips in petal-like shapes with a matching pair of pants. Though the material was thick and by no means silky or see through, it hugged every lovely curve of Yugi's body. The cute sleepiness on his face and his half-lidded eyes made him look adorable and, to Yami, irresistible.

"Yugi, what are you wearing?" He asked as a breath almost caught in his throat.

Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked down at his chosen attire. He shrugged. "They were on my bed and had my name on them. They looked comfortable, so I put them on." Yugi explained, lying down and rolling onto his side.

Upon close inspection, Yami could clearly see the word YUGI written over the front of the top in brilliant gold embroidery, leading him to conclude that Syrus must've brought them. He smiled and took long strides to his bed, and wrapped Yugi up in the toasty furs before sliding in himself. "Sleep well, little angel," Yami smiled, unable to resist kissing Yugi's forehead before falling to sleep himself. Yugi smiled and moved and little closer, snuggling against the King.

* * *

When Yugi awoke the next morning, he felt something heavy and hot over his feet making them sweaty and uncomfortable. He whined and tried to pull them out but found them pinned down by something heavy and muscled. He groaned and tried to bury himself back into the warmth surrounding him but he couldn't move around with his feet pinned. He peeked an eye open and immediately regretted it when harsh light blared from overhead making him cover his eyes. Yugi growled and forced himself into a sitting position only to find Silver Fang looking at him. Yugi swore he could see a smirk on the wolf's muzzle. Before Yugi could scold him, for ruining his sleep the wolf bounded forward, placed its heavy paws in Yugi's lap, and started licking his cheek.

"Hey!" Yugi protested. "Stop that! Cut it out," he fought back laughter but the playful wolf dragged it out of him, until he fell back and crashed into his bed mate.

Yami, already half-asleep from Yugi's movements, was rudely forced in to wakefulness when the heavy weight of Yugi and Silver Fang combined crashed into his stomach. He hissed angrily and snapped "Silver Fang! That's enough," he scolded the wolf.

Silver Fang pouted but obeyed and hopped off Yugi. He strolled to a thick pillow, wound himself around it, and plopped down.

"That has got to be the worst way to wake up in the morning," Yugi complained, wiping slobber off his face.

Yami chuckled at the site of Yugi pouting and grumpy, unable to resist how cute it looks. "I disagree; I rather like Silver Fang waking me. It allows me to prepare for—"

Before Yami could finish his sentence the door to his room burst open, slamming against the wall with a thud so loud the room shook with thunder. Both men jumped at the sound and Silver Fang rushed to bury his nose under the bed. The attack was so sudden and powerful both men were stunned more by who caused it rather than the actual event. Syrus stood in the doorway flashing a huge, giddy smile, a pile of clothes clutched tightly to his chest in one arm. His bright, exuberant eyes betrayed the heavy black bags forming under the rims of his glasses.

"Morning!" he announced then bounced across the room and plopped the pile into Yugi's lap! "I'm so glad you're awake, Yugi! I finished your outfit. It took me all night but I wanted to get it done, it'll look perfect on you! See," grabbed the top cloth revealing a light off forest green tunic with long flare sleeves and dark gold buttons decorated with vines down the front with a green belt to go around the waist. More buttons were on the sleeves, in case he wanted to button up the wrists, and the collar folded down neatly. Yugi had to admit, it looked lovely. He liked it a lot, but the material looked far too light for him to wear in the winter time.

"Try it on!" Syrus urged tugging on his wrists, almost dragging him out of bed and towards Yami's changing wall. Yugi turned to the Frost King with pleading eyes but the King just laughed and threw up his hands. "Sorry, little one, but you're on your own."

"Traitor," Yugi growled blushing when he found himself in the dark corner of the room, clothes clutched in his arms with only the fold up wall to protect himself from the wondering eyes of the other side.

"Hurry up! I wanna see how it looks!" Syrus said eagerly. Unable to bear the thought of disappointing the boy, Yugi sighed in defeat, quickly stripped his wool pajamas, and pulled on the clothes. To his surprise the outfit also consisted of a comfy, black sweater made from a flexible material that hugged his form and felt warm against his skin. Matching pants molded his legs like a second skin. The tunic slipped over the material perfectly. He did the buttons and tightened the belt fitting it through the dusky gold buckle. Syrus even bought him matching green snow boots with dusky gold buckles which he eagerly slipped on.

Once he was dressed, he spun round, inspecting the outfit from all angles, and found that he enjoying the style. It was much more flexible than any of his skating outfits had been. "I love it, Sy," he complimented and slipped out from behind the wall.

A rush of triumph rushed through him when he saw Yami's wide-eyed expression. He looked at Yugi, pleased, and couldn't take his eyes off him. Yugi sweetened the pot by spinning around, so the tunic bounced up his hips before falling back down to his thighs. "What do you think?" Yugi teased. Oh Kami when did he become such a flirt? "Do you think it looks good?"

"Very much," Yami licked his lips.

Syrus hopped off the bed clapping his hand together in sheer delight. His grin became so wide it nearly consumed his face. "You look spectacular!" Syrus cheered, bouncing around Yugi to examine the outfit from all angles. "I knew you'd look good in green, and Mana said it was too much black! Ha!" The boy turned around and threw up a victory punch.

Yami laughed and finally removed himself from his bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi. The young man blushed at the close contact, especially when found the king flashing the same half-lidded grin he himself has sported not two minutes ago. "You do look wonderful, my dear. Now, I can't wait to see what Mana and Syrus have planned for you to wear to the Winter Festival tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yugi gasped, "So soon?" had so much time really passed without his knowledge?

Yami nodded. "Yes, little one. The marks the longest night of the year. That is when the celebration continues until sunrise on the third day. Does that makes sense?"

"Sort of" Yugi shook his hand in a vaguely understanding motion.

Syrus giggled. "It's okay Yugi. Fairies don't calculate time the same way humans do, the only reason papa knows anything about it is because of the four of us showed him how to use a calendar."

"Oh, right" but Yugi wasn't paying attention. Instead, Yami spun Yugi around so they were facing each other, both of them forgetting Syrus and Silver Fang were still in the room. Their eyes met again, blazing with sweet tenderness and loving desire. Time and space once again lost to them they moved closer, moving to repeat their actions the previous evening, but before they could, a loud rumble destroyed the moment.

Yugi went beet red with mortified horror when he realized the sound was his own stomach. He covered his mouth; an embarrassed hand moved to touch his stomach as if to silence it. But Yami simply chuckled and leaned over to poke Yugi's flat stomach. "It seems someone is hungry" Yami teased, making Yugi's blush deepen.

Yami turned to Syrus and ordered, "Syrus, go get your brothers and meet us in the dining room for breakfast."

Syrus froze as if suddenly remembering where he was and whirled around with a nervous laugh. "Of course" he covered his mouth to stifle his giggles when he saw the position his father and Yugi were in. He burst from the room without another word. His pearls of laughter could be heard all the way from down the hallway.

They walked to the dining room together, their hands cupped together. Silver Fang strutting about them like a puppy, wagging his tail. The King had once again donned a complex kimono-like attire and robe that hung off his shoulders that he explained to Yugi he'd need for later in order to oversee the preparations for the festivities. The whole thing looked so thick and heavy Yugi couldn't understand how the King wasn't melting from it, but Yami only laughed at his curiosity and kissed his forehead. Through the crimson curtains he could already hear the chaos of the Frost King's adoptive sons enjoying their morning.

Yami snapped his fingers. The curtains parted on their own accord. Silver Fang bounded inside and took his seat next to the pillow reserved for the king and snapped a huge fruit tart off the table and started devouring it. The action stunned Yugi, and he looked at Yami bewildered as to why no one was commenting on it.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked. "Jaden always eats like that," Yami gestured with his thumb towards his middle child. Said boy was currently digging the fruit out of a large tart with a spoon and shoving it into his mouth, leaving behind the flaky crust. Across from him Chazz snorted and shook his head in disgust; one leg folded beneath him the other propped across the table. He tossed the core of his apple over his shoulder then began devouring another from the small basket in his lap. At the end of the table, Jesse stuffed his faced with what looked like hard boiled eggs, except they were colored like the American Easter* eggs. Similarity, Ruby was literally face deep in a two-tier cake, which Silver Fang joined her eating once he finished the fruit pie.

Yugi shook his head and shuddered. "Never mind, I forget the manners in this place are different from Japan."

Yami smiled and gently ushered Yugi onto the pillow next to him and gathered up a plate for him before stopping suddenly. "Um…Yugi?" he asked sounding nervous. "What do you like to eat?"

Yugi blinked, then his eyes widened in realization and he looked at his knees. He'd only been here for two days, and in less than twenty-four hours they'd kissed, nearly made love and technically already slept together yet he and Yami barely knew anything about each other.

Well that wasn't entirely true, as Yugi was quick to remind himself of. They knew about the other's pasts, some of their inner passions and feelings and their darkest secrets that he himself hadn't shared with anyone else and based on everyone's sensitivity about the subject, he assumed Yami hadn't either. As far as basic things went…Yugi bit back a snort then started giggling. "Actually," he swallowed a laugh hoping not to make the King any more nervous than he already was. "Do you have any more of those moondrops?"

Yami didn't answer the question, instead he whirled on his feet and bolted from the room so quickly, he created a gust that left everyone, even Ruby and Silver Fang clinging to their food to keep it from blowing away. Chazz curled himself around his basket like it was a box of treasure. The curtains parted as the King flew by and vanished down the hall. A string of sounds including the shuffle and throwing of various objects, a loud crash and a string of curses soon followed. Moments later, the Frost King reappeared in the doorway breathing heavily. A silver basin of pearly colored moondrops clutched firmly between his hands which he then placed loudly in front of Yugi.

The man jumped back at first until the King sat down patiently watching him with a hopeful smile. Yugi looked between the King and the food. The scene was so innocently adorable that Yugi couldn't help but burst into laughter. The entire room stared at him when he buried his face in his arm and banged his fist against the table. The action caused the Frost King to jump from his seat and try to calm his precious guest down. His heart and skull hammered with confusion about what he did to cause such a painful looking outburst. He tugged Yugi up by his shoulders and was completely bewildered when he saw the huge smile on Yugi's face.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said though a fit of laughter. "That was just…one of the sweetest things I've ever seen."

Taking this as a good sign Yami smiled, nodded and snatched a moondrop off the top of the pile and offered it to Yugi. "You are very welcome then."

Yugi smiled and took a bite. "Delicious."

"Um… did I miss something?" Again the room stopped to turn its attention towards the new intruder. Instead they found Syrus standing bewildered in the doorway with his hand still holding the curtain. He'd changed out of his working clothes and now donned a deep blue traditional kimono decorated with purple orchids, only it was shoulder cut and backless with a silvery obi about the waist.

"I think we all did, Syrus," Chazz replied, just as confused and slowly relinquishing the death grip on his apple basket. Syrus shrugged and glided over towards the table and stealing a two tier butter cream cake with pink and chocolate frosting decorated all over with candy flowers. The moment he sat down on his pillow next to Yugi he grabbed a fork, stole the rose off the top, and plopped it into his mouth then devoured the rest of the desert.

"Sy, are you allowed to have cake for breakfast?" Yugi asked with a small grimace. That caked looked too sweet even for Syrus.

Syrus blinked with the fork still in his mouth. "Yes. Papa never said I couldn't." Syrus smiled sweetly and offered Yugi a candy white lily, which he took with a smile, before setting it on a plate and turned to Yami who was currently devouring a candied apple like a vampire.

"What?" he asked like a child with its hand caught in the cookie jar.

Yugi just rolled his eyes. "Never mind, you guys probably just don't get sick from eating too many sweets like I do."

"Yeah, we do." Chazz and Jaden said at the same time.

"I once bet Jaden a month of chores he couldn't eat three cakes," Chazz bragged.

"What happened?" Yugi gulped unsure if he wanted to know.

"I threw up," Jaden said with surprising giddiness.

"It was worth it," the two boys said at the same time.

"It's only Sy, that doesn't get sick from all those sweets," Jesse chimed in, pointing to the cake his youngest sibling was devouring.

"Hey, I never ate sweets before I came here," Syrus protested.

"Really?" Yugi asked stunned.

Syrus shook his head. "Nope." He stuffed his mouth with another piece of cake. "But I don't mind." He cut a smaller piece off the bottom and placed it on a tea cup plate decorated with purple flowers. "Like some."

"Sure," Yugi smiled enjoying the conversation and taking a small bite. "Hmm, you're right, Sy, this is good!"

"Told ya!" Syrus burst with a bright smile, making everyone laugh. Following his example, Jaden volunteered to share some of the honey glazed strawberries and bragged about how sweet they tasted. Chazz rearranged himself on the pillow and placed his apple basket on the table, before leaning over to push it closer towards Yugi. Never one to be left out, Jesse, rushed over and offered for Yugi to try some of the pastel colored eggs. Yugi laughed nervously, at first before promising to try a bit of everything, and with surprising ability, managed to calm the four exuberant spirits to wait patiently. The Frost King gave an impressed smile watching how easily his companion handled his rambunctious children.

"Easy you four, you're going to smother him if you keep this up." Yami playfully scolded.

"They're fine, Yami. I like spending time with them." Yugi assured him. "Besides I might not have a lot of time, with the preparations for the solstice festival you were talking about."

The second those words left his mouth, Jaden and Jesse exchanged looks of shock, then screamed and started bolting from the room, much to Yugi's surprise. Jesse grabbed Ruby off the table as he ran past. The familiar screeched and tried to claw towards her cake, but Jesse wouldn't let her go.

"What the hell is the matter with you two!" Chazz shop up and scolded.

"We're late" the two boys answered.

"I still have to get changed! Do you know how flammable silk is?" Jaden freaked. "Oh man, Amelda's gonna kill me!"

"What's going—?" Yugi asked almost fearful he'd done something wrong.

"They have to help their masters prepare the food for the solstice," Chazz replied. "You bringing it up just reminded them that."

Yami shook his head. "I swear, sometimes I think those two would lose their wings if they weren't attached to their backs."

"Well, you can't blame them for wanting to spend time with everyone before they have to work?" Yugi suggested, nibbling on another moon drop and licked his lips.

"Speaking of that," Chazz stood up. "I have to talk to Mana before the preparations start and I get swamped. Bye Yugi." He waved goodbye with a bright smile and dashed off, then stopped. "You coming Sy?"

Syrus, who'd been licking the rest of the chocolate off his place, paused, put the plate down in front of him and wiped his mouth and fingers with the table cloth. The he folded his hands in his lap, the perfect picture of innocence. "I'm coming." He pushed his pillow across the floor and bounced after his oldest sibling, waving goodbye. "Bye! See you later!"

Yugi smiled. "They're really sweet kids."

"Not always," Yami commented, licking the moondrop juice off his fingers. "If fact they're rarely this energetic, even around me. They must really like you. I don't think they'd ever forgive me if I upset you again."

"Oh please," Yugi rolled his eyes "You're their father, I'm sure they'd—" he paused when he realized what Yami said. "What do you mean 'again'? You didn't upset me?"

Yami blinked and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, when I asked you what you wanted, you just looked so...uncomfortable. I didn't want to upset you anymore than I already had."

"No!" Yugi protested immediately kicking himself. "You didn't upset me." He bit him lip unsure how to respond. "It's just…well…" He scratched his cheek nervously and looked away. "When you asked me what I wanted because you didn't know, it just …it made me realize how little we really know about each other."

Yami blinked. "That's not true." The Frost King protested. "We know quite a lot about each other, if you recall all we said and did yesterday."

Yugi gave a small smile and shook his head. "I didn't mean like the big stuff. I mean…you know the little things?" Yugi tried to explain but it was difficult to find the right words. "I mean, we don't know any of the basic stuff about each other, like when's your birthday? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite sport? What things do you like? Did you always want to be Frost King? Do you have any other family besides your siblings? Have you ever been married? Do you prefer hot weather or cold weather? Wait—what am I saying, that's a stupid question, of course you—" Yugi continued blubbering questions, and gripped his hair feeling like an idiot for the last one until Yami pressed a finger to his mouth.

"March 18th, dark red, flying and skating, same, yes and no, no, no, and I like both." Yami answered. He kneeled in front of Yugi, and pushed on his back ankles.

"What?" Yugi mumbled through Yami's finger.

"The boys showed me how to read and calculate time and dates based off your human calendar. My birthday is March 18th. My favorite color is dark red. When the sun sets it glows like that and I always loved the color, but recently I've also grown fond of violet" he flashed a grin that made Yugi blush, knowing exactly _why _the King said he loved violet. "If by sport you mean an enjoyable physical activity, than I would have to say flying is my favorite, but I also enjoy ice skating, and occasional snowball fights with the children, or at least I would if I wasn't their favorite target. As to if I always wanted to be Fairy King, yes and no. I idolized my mother and knew neither of my siblings wanted to be Frost King so I suppose at a young age I always knew it would be me, and I enjoyed that role, but I also loved making things, and when I got older I enjoyed playing with and teaching the children, so I suppose there were times I wished I could do more than just my royal duties. I'm assuming by married you mean Bonded. No, I have not, and unless Mahado and Mana have eloped or have a secret family I know nothing about, no, I have no other family but them and my sons. And I am partial to both the cold and the warm weather. I do enjoy this island's summers but it is brutal heat that I cannot stand. Now then, do you have any other questions for me, or can I ask you these 'small things' as you called them about yourself?"

Yami took his finger away and resisted the urge to laugh at Yugi's stunned, blinking, speechless face. "I…" Yugi opened his mouth but he couldn't think of any words to say. "Wow," He fell back and flopped onto the pillow impressed at how easily and accurately Yami has answered his questions. And in precise order as well. "Um…"

Yugi looked at his lap embarrassed though he couldn't figure out why. The redness of his cheeks deepened when he heard Yami chuckle and gently curl his long fingers around his head and nuzzle his hair with his cheek and kiss his forehead. "You're so sweet, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and blushed at the comforting gesture. "This is so strange. It's not supposed to be this simple. Or happen this easily."

"What is?" Yami asked, leaning over and tilting Yugi's lowered chin to face him.

"Falling in love."

Yami smiled at that and leaned up to kiss Yugi's forehead. Again Yugi blushed . He still couldn't shake the feeling that all this was happening too fast. It all seemed so simple and so natural being with Yami and bit by bit Yugi only seemed to fall more and more in love with him. But still, it wasn't supposed to happen this quickly or all at once. He knew about love at first sight, but he certainly didn't love Yami at first sight, or the second time, or the third, not even the fourth time, maybe when they were at the tree but even that was a long shot. And it wasn't like he was some giddy teenager naïve enough to believe that his first love was the only thing he'd ever know. He was an experienced young man in the prime of his life, yet he sure felt like a giddy kid in love. Why did it have to be so complicated? It wasn't supposed to be this simple, yet ironically it was! Funny how people always wished complex things could be simple and yet when it was for him, it didn't seem real.

"Isn't falling in love the simple part?" Yami's question broke Yugi's stupor. Yugi tilted his head back so he was now looking at the taller male, and found Yami's forehead resting on his forelock. "And then isn't keeping it the harder part? Because it requires you to go through all the 'struggles' and 'hardships' you mentioned to remain together?"

Yugi didn't answer. He was too lost in Yami's words.

Yami smiled and continued. "So in that sense, if you simply took a step back and stopped worrying about whether or not something is happening too fast or too slow or whether or not it is complicated and simply enjoyed what is happening now and what you're feeling, then perhaps you might begin to enjoy yourself right now?"

"You mean like live in the moment." Yugi nodded. "I think I can do that."

Yami tightened his arms around him in approval and kissed his forehead. Feeling giddy, Yugi grinned, feeling like a queen.

He could always worry about tomorrow when it came around.

* * *

"I really don't see why you have to wear all those layers, Yami." Yugi stopped and shifted his body three-quarters waiting for Yami to catch up. Said King was struggling with his heavy robe and the long kimono. His wings twitched under the weight of the clothing, begging to be free. However, each time Yami lowered the robe to his shoulders, revealing the halter-like top of his kimono, it slipped to the floor and he ended up stumbling over it.

"Believe me, Yugi I don't like wearing them. I wasn't lying when I said I could barely move in these things. Unfortunately, I _am _still King, many times that requires me to dress the part, even if I dislike the heavy robes and kimonos and ice-crowns and jewelry it requires me to wear." His tone was sarcastic but laced with light humor.

Yugi laughed, amused. "And here I thought you might get cold like I do" Yugi teased, bundling up the hood of his coat. On their way to the village, Syrus had once again managed to catch up to them and presented Yugi with a coat to match his outfit. Given how light the material was and how cold the winter was in late December, Yugi was very grateful for the thick coat. Like his outfit it was a pale olive green, laced with dusky gold fun along the cuffs, hood, and hems, with dusky gold leaf-shaped buttons down to the hips. From the hip to the ankles, the coat opened in an upside down V with the back curled around his ankles. Syrus even included a pair of matching fur gloves and earmuffs.

"Nope," Syrus chimed circling around Yugi, like a child in the snow. "That coat just looks really great on you."

"And I have you to thank for that, Syrus," Yugi thanked, happy at the boy's enthusiasm.

Yami flexed his wings and flew down the rest of the hill to meet them. When he landed he folded them beneath his shoulders, covered them with the heavy robe, and tied it closed with a heavy phoenix shaped brooch. Unlike his other robe, this one was decorated in the colors of the sunset with snow-white fur all along the edges except for the hems of the arms. The sleeves were tight at the shoulders but fanned in a huge bell shape giving him the impressions of wings on his arms when he moved. Beneath it, his sleeveless kimono was cherry red decorated with purple lilies and blue roses surrounded by gold birds. The image was distorted only by the deep blue obi he wore tightly around his slim waist with icicle-like crystals dangling over his hips, clicking together as he moved. He once again donned his icy crown, icicle earrings and multiple bracelets and a choker that looked carved from ice-crystals. His gold boots peeked out of the bottom of the kimono.

Once settled, he offered Yugi his hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Yugi took the Frost King's hand, and offered Syrus the other, which the boy gladly accepted.

"So what do you two have to do for the Festival?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well," Syrus rubbed his neck. "I don't really do much, since everyone already has most of their costumes and stuff, but I do get to help with the decorations," Syrus explained. "Papa's job is more fun."

"Hardly," Yami chuckled. "I have to test and make sure everything from the food to the decorations to the games are all finished and conducted in a timely fashion for the Festival. I don't get to have any fun until the solstice actually starts."

"What exactly do you do for the solstice?" Yugi asked.

"Well," Syrus began. "First there's the ceremony of lights, then there's food and wine, then games and the Fortune Tellers and Secret Keepers tell stories, then Mahado performs an amazing magical act and he does fireworks at night too; then there's more food and wine, an ice-skating contest, an ice sculpture contest. Some of the children just skip those and just enjoy the snow—that's Jesse's job you know, he watches all the toddlers, then, of course, there's more food and wine, then the lanterns and more food and wine…"

"How long does this last exactly?" Yugi turned to Yami, unable to keep up with Syrus' blabbering excitement.

"Three days" Yami explained. "Starting at sundown on the twentieth of the month you call December, the night before. Then it continues again that night, the longest night of the year from sundown on the twenty-first until dawn on the twenty-second, the night of, and then it concludes from sundown on the twenty-second to sunrise on the twenty-third, the night after the Winter Solstice."

"Like the full moon," Yugi suggested, comparing it to the only thing that allowed him to make sense of what he was being told. "The night before, the night after and the night of."

"Yes, that is it exactly," Yami nodded. "Ah, we're here."

Yugi blinked, not noticing they were now in the center of the village and all life was bustling about decorating their homes, hanging blue and silver banners, dressing windows with ice and glass flowers, hanging snow-flakes, tassels, and Japanese lanterns for the celebration. In the center, Jesse was surrounded by small children who were climbing all over him as he tried to carry them to the park and out of the way of the adults and elder children preparing for the festivities.

Yugi bit his lip, wanting to help him, but he didn't want to part from the Frost King and squeezed his hand.

"Go," Yami said encouragingly, sensing Yugi's dilemma.

Yugi shot up surprised but Yami just winked. "Believe me, little one; you will have no fun running errands with me. You and Syrus go help Jesse, control those snow imps and I will join you once I've sorted everything out."

Yugi bit his lip. "Are you sure? I hate leaving you like that."

"Yugi, I am insisting" Yami gently shoved his back towards the squirming children. "Dearest Yugi, what did we say about living in the moment?"

Assured, Yugi nodded, then stole a chaste kiss from the King, much to his shock then grabbed Syrus' hand and ushered him to follow him. Yami watched the large eyes of the children turn to Yugi before abandoning Jesse in favor of Yugi as their new jungle gym. The boy just laughed and fell over, pretending to scream but the children just shrieked in delight when he picked them up. Yami couldn't take his eyes off him. His fingers gently rose to touch his lips where Yugi had placed a light yet bold kiss.

"Are you alright father?" A voice shook Yami from his stupor and he whirled around, turning to see Chazz holding a pen and clipboard in his bandaged fingers. "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled and swopped the clipboard into his hands, not failing to notice Chazz's hands. "What happened to your fingers?" He asked concerned.

Chazz blushed from embarrassment. "I'll explain later."

* * *

"Alright, come on everyone!" Jesse called, swinging his arms to the hands of the two children he was holding swayed with him. "Next stop the park!"

"Then we can practice telling stories for the festival!" Syrus cheered, maneuvering the black-haired gray-winged fairy, who told Yugi his name was Mokuba, into one arm, so he could hold the hand of a little blond-haired girl with pale pink and green wings and green eyes, wearing an elementary school uniform that Yugi though looked way to big on him.

Yugi took up the rear, ushering any of the children he saw to join them as they paraded through the town. The children all marched in a line following Jesse like a row of baby ducks 'ooing' and 'awing' at anything they thought was pretty. Yugi did the same, careful not to wake the sleeping magenta haired fairy boy, Leonhart, in his arms. The boy had worn himself out asking him questions about himself and the Frost King, to which Yugi was quick to change the subject. Yugi didn't have the heart to wake him.

"You have found your heart's desire. Unfortunately, you are still unbound." Yugi paused in his step and looked around. He found one of the stalls where a woman sat dressed from head to toe in robes with her hair and face covered in front of a glass bowl filled with different coins.

"Hey, are you the fortune teller from yesterday?" Yugi asked, recognizing the objects, but not the fairy woman's voice.

"No, I am not. But I regularly perform fortunes during the festivals," she explained. Yugi nodded. That explained why her voice sounded younger. He carefully maneuvered the fairy boy higher, so his cheek was on Yugi's shoulder and held him tight. "What do you mean I am 'unbound'?" He asked skeptically.

The Fortuneteller bowed her head, the hood of her clothing shielding her eyes. "Exactly as it sounds, child," she explained, her voice sad with concerned warning. "Your body belongs to the world of humans, as is obvious. But with each passing day, your spirit becomes more and more adjoined to the fairies and the realm they call home, the challenge is which one you will choose to surrender."

"Wh-" Yugi opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he realized what she was speaking of. He bit his lip. Of course, he hadn't forgotten. His grandfather, Joey and Tristan were probably scared to death wondering where he was, or if he was even alive, and not freezing to death on a mountain. Of course, he knew he'd eventually have to go back…_but he didn't have to_. He reminded himself. _He could always stay. The Frost King loved him, of that he was sure. And he was falling in love with him anyway. Wouldn't it be easier to just let him have him? He could spend his days helping Jesse educate the children or skate whenever Yami was busy. Or he could help him with some of those duties. He could be a Queen or a consort. Ever since he came here, he hadn't felt the emptiness he'd always felt in the real world. _Yugi shook his head. He didn't want to think about this now. He still had time. It had only been two days; he still had a couple left. He didn't want to worry about the future right now.

The woman spoke again, as if reading his mind and determined to rid him of his naïve thoughts. "Once a mortal enters the fairy land, they never truly leave it. Even if they choose to return to the mortal world and live full and happy mortal life, there is always a part of them that remains in fairy land. They never forget the true delight they experienced here and a piece of that delight stays with them no matter how deeply they try to bury it. That loss never fades. And even those who choose to stay, they always long for the loved ones they've left behind but by the time they've returned their loves ones have already perished and they cannot return to Fairy. That is why humans must never come to fairy land. Regardless of the decision, they must sacrifice everything for one or the other. They cannot choose both."

"Is…that why the King has his Magisters erase people's memories when they come here?" Yugi bit his lip unsure if he wanted to know the answer. He knew Yami meant it when he said it was to protect the fairies from humans, but based on what the King told him and what he was learning about fairy culture, he knew it had to be more than that. Somehow, he couldn't imagine someone as kind and devoted as Yami erasing a person's mind against their will—unless it was to spare them pain, like the humans his mother had forced back to the human world after her husband left? Had that been why Yami was so intent?

"Of course," the woman folded her hands and lowered her forehead to her fingers. "The Frost King fancies you. There is no denying that. So much in fact, he may deny his own law, despite the conflict he knows it would cause."

"Wait," Yugi stopped, extremely grateful Leon was asleep. "Are you saying he might…let me _keep _my memory?" Yugi swore his heart almost burst with joy. He wouldn't have to choose? He could take his memories with him. Keep them treasured forever—a sudden dread suddenly overcame him when the woman frowned, her nails digging into her palms. Too late he realized this was exactly the kind of response she expected—and feared.

Quickly, he composed himself. "Why would keeping my memories be bad? I wouldn't tell anyone about this place. Hell, they'd probably lock me up if I did. Besides, humans have been here before and no harm ever came of it? How would me retaining my memories cause any harm?"

The fortuneteller frowned. She said nothing at first then finally spoke. "The difference, child, is that none of the humans who stayed here had ties to the human world. You know the Frost King's children? Each one of them chose to stay here of their own will. They were not the first human with nothing left for them in the realm of their birth save for pain and suffering." She paused. "Also, no human has ever fallen for a frost fairy except for the Queen. Oh, there have been instances where fairies have fallen in love with mortals and chose to stay with them but the tales all end in tragedy…eventually the mortals die or they break their promises and force their lovers back to Fairy."

"What about the ones that chose to stay?" Yugi questioned, his voice failing to reflect the confidence he felt lacking.

"Let me tell you a story about a fox. When the Fairy King was young he and his siblings always loved chasing foxes. One day the kits were finally allowed to leave the den and explore the world, but one kit didn't want to leave the den and instead buried itself deeper into the hole. The Frost children tried to free it, but the kit was stubborn and it would bite and hiss and try and make them go away, and as it did the personal hole the kit dug for itself become deeper. Even its mother tried to coerce it outside, but the kit was scared until finally the Frost King picked it up, even though it bit at his hands and wrists and he screamed and cried when it did so, but he got the fox outside and once he did the little thing went off and explored and found itself to be just as happy as its siblings."

"So…the point of this story is to grow a pair and leave your comfort zone?" Yugi asked, sarcastically. "Or that Yami has a high tolerance for pain?"

"Or perhaps, he's trying to help you out of the human hole you've dug for yourself despite the inevitable pain it will cause him, if it means letting you experience bliss for one day," the woman retorted leaving Yugi shocked. "Humans are just like that fox. They dig holes for themselves, their safe haven if they will where everything is secure and predictable. Thus they are terrified of leaving it, and even those that do seek that freedom do it temporarily. Once they experience that freedom, like the kit experienced the outside world, they enjoy it immensely but the hole humans dig are like rubber bands. Every bond you've made, every person you know, every dream connection, every desire is another chain that keeps you locked in place. And then once you've found something even more attractive that promises you your heart's desire, those chains become rubber bands—you continue to pull on and pull on hoping eventually it will weaken and wear, but it never does, and eventually it drags you back to your personal circle of security. Do you know what happened to that little kit, Yugi?"

"No," Yugi snapped. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me, regardless."

"The little kit splashed in the river, rolled in the grass, ate berries, crawled under the briars, but within an hour it was already racing back towards its den, curled up in its little hole crying and whimpering for its mother. All of the Frost King's pain and his sibling's hard work had been wasted. Just like humans eventually long for their homes in the mortal world, simply because they are too weak to stay."

"That's not true!" Yugi yelled with such force the woman stopped. The volume of his voice groggily woke Leon, so Yugi lowered him into his arms. "So what? Humans and fairies are weak for wanting to hold on to their relationships? For not staying in a 'perfect' world the minute they're given the chance? Well, I think it's arrogant of you to talk like it so easy to make a decision like that. So what if humans or fairies want to return to their own world? Maybe they need to go to another world to find where they really belong? Who knows, but it isn't because they're afraid or weak. It's because they have responsibilities in their homes, and people who need them back in their own world. They can't just drop everything and pretend their old lives never happened. That's just selfish!"

He stopped only to exhale. "And just for the record, I'm not clinging to anything. Do you know why in all those stories the fairy women have to make the deal with men so they can stay? It isn't because the men are weak or scared of going with them or any type of dependency, it's because they're usually always lord to estates or government officials: they have responsibilities to their people and they can't just abandon them, just like I can't abandon my grandfather or my friends without even considering how much pain they're going through worrying about me, no matter how much I love the Frost King!"

A hand immediately moved to cover his mouth when Yugi realized what he'd said. His eyes widened in shock and he dared not look around, feeling eyes suddenly surrounding him following his embarrassing outburst.

"Mr. Yugi." He was suddenly rescued by Leon's tiny fingers tugging on the front of his shirt. "We're going to miss the stories."

Yugi nodded and bolted down the street before the fortune teller could say another word, he kept his head low so no one saw him though, much to his joy, the street was mostly empty.

The fortuneteller watched him go. A sad sigh escaped her lips.

"That was uncalled for." The woman froze and whirled around only to see the scowling face of the Frost King glowering back at her.

"Perhaps," she frowned, taking a moment to remove her hood allowing a curtain of black hair to spill out. "But it changes nothing. Regardless of whether you wish it or not, he will have to choose, and even you can't stop what you and I both know will eventually happen." She stood turning her deep blue eyes to the Frost King and gave him a small smile. "He loves you, you know. And if things were different, I'd wish you both nothing but happiness, but you know no matter how much you spoil him with your love it will never cure the emptiness that will scar his heart."

The Frost King growled at her, his hands clenched at his sides, but he did not speak. He knew she was right and she knew that, but it brought her neither pride nor triumph. "Don't coddle me, Isis!"

"I mean no such thing," the Magister and Fortuneteller sat down with her hands folded in her lap. "Don't think my actions mean any disdain towards your lover. Quite the contrary, I happen to like him very much, but I see the conflict in his eyes. Your affections are making this far more complicated for him than it already is. I was not lying when I said no matter how much you and your children spoil him with your affection, it will never heal the guilt he shall feel is he abandons his loved ones. You heard his words. Would you really make him choose between yourself, who he loves, and the life he's built for himself in his own world?"

Yami said nothing, but his eyes refused to yield.

"Please, Frost King, you know as well as I do, a person can't live in two different worlds without consequences," he voice was sad.

"I'll think of something," Yami looked away and turned to leave but before he could his wrist was caught in a grip like dirt ensnaring a root. He looked up angrily but his voice died when he saw the shaking woman the hand was attached to.

"_That_," Isis retorted, her voice trembling with anguish. "Is exactly what _she _said, when she let _him _leave." She didn't need to clarify who _she _and _he _were. The Frost King already knew, and the memory sent a burning stab through his heart.

"Do not ask me to endure what happened again, because I will not!" Isis snapped. "I know you remember it well, but my memory is sharper than yours. I remember those three children who used to pluck foxes out of their dens and race them against the fish they sewed feathers to. I remember the one that once loved her so deeply and how they fled in terror at her sight. I remember the two children who cried themselves to sleep each night while the other remained silent with dread and with each passing day their world continued to crumble. And I remember their guilty faces and broken hearts before and after she fled never to come back and how each day they waited for her return with hopeful eyes only to see that hope turn to despair when the sun rose. None of them were ever the same since that day. Do not ask me to endure that again, Yami, do _not_!"

The force behind her words intensified when she used his name instead of his title. Her grip on his wrists tightened and he felt her fingers shaking with such force, his entire arm vibrated. Part of him wanted to turn around and comfort her, but he knew it would only insult her. She proved him right when she released his hand and composed herself not a moment later.

He'd never cared for what the person decided before. Fairies were always sad to see the humans go, but they delighted in the fact that they'd chosen their own path and another would not doubt take their place. If he wanted, he could always loophole his own law. Let Yugi keep his memory, let him say goodbye to his loved ones and then come back. He could ask Yugi to stay with him, be his consort. His sons loved him, his siblings adored him, he knew he'd never find or love another like Yugi, no matter how many mortals came and left in a fairy sigh.

He could give Yugi everything he desired. Made sure his little one never wanted or desired another thing, but somehow that didn't sound right. Yugi was very independent. Deep down he knew Yugi would hate being waited on. And he knew not matter how hard he tried he couldn't make Yugi forget his human life. A spark of inspiration so twisted the King hated himself for considering it appeared. He could loophole his own law. Have Shadi make Yugi forget his human life, he'd have only memories of him and the fairies. He'd never feel any loss or regret? They could rule together once he turned Yugi into a fairy. But what happened if the wall broke. Yugi's will was strong; he'd scratch at the wall. What would happen when those memories came back? If he remembered he was human, what Yami took from him…

"Stop!" Yami screamed at himself, not realizing he'd said it out loud and ripped at his hair with disgusted hands. His wings flapped wildly in his rage causing a gust behind him and his robe to flutter about him like a twister. "What am I thinking? How could I be so selfish?" His hands slid down his skull to cover his face.

He'd always been selfish. Selfishly wanted his mother's love all to himself. Selfish to not want to share Mitzu with her own children. Selfish that he sometimes enjoyed being the King of Fairies a little too much. Selfish to want to keep Yugi with him even against Yugi's own wishes. Had he really not changed?

"Some things just cannot happen without ending in tragedy." He heard Isis though he didn't turn to look at her face. "If a bird and a fish fall in love where will they live?"

Yami didn't answer. Instead he let his hands fall limb at his sides, his robe falling off his shoulder slightly allowing his wing to slip free. "I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to, but I won't deny that I want him to stay."

He wasn't sure if Isis shrieked in despair or if he imagined it as he began to walk away, because a moment later she was standing calmly and spoke gravely. "Don't make the same mistake your mother did."

Yami stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face her. His eyes fierce and held no room for argument. "I know what my mother's mistake was, and it wasn't her love for my father."

No other words were spoken between them as the King departed towards the park.

* * *

*Though the dominant religion in modern Japan IS Shinoism and Buddism (though in modern years a majority of the population consider themselves atheism and non-believers though much of the culture still practices the modern customs, rituals and folklores of the respective faiths) a small percentage of the country IS Christian and some Christian holidays including Christmas are celebrated regularly in the country.

Before anyone asks, and incase its not obvious, the reason I made Isis the fortune teller is cause she's the most trational one about this situation. Like she said, she does care about Yugi and Yami but knows given the situation there isn't really a way this can end well without something bad happening...now i know how Nathanial Hawthrone felt when he wrote Scarlet Letter (You can't forget!)

XD i love it when i give my chaprters themes! Anyone wanna guess what will happen next?


	12. Part XII

And with that this story has broken 100 pages! Damn...I can't believe just how far this story has come. This is a continuation of the first part (last chapter) and both my beta and I agree this part is the better part...I'm so happy because after this all the fun can begin (for me anyway) heehee.

**Disclaimer: **As always i own nothing, I own the story used in this but it was loosely inspired by Weatherhew's story within a story from her fanfiction One for the books. Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takehashi, who is one of my creative heroes-someone who can come up with something as amazing as Yugioh deserves praise!**  
**

**Dedications**: to Espi for being such a wonderful beta and making these stories the best they can be! This ones for you girl ;)

As always, read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and go nuts!

Song for this chapter: Colors of the Rainbow—A.J. Jenkins (Unfortunately I couldn't find a good Yugioh music video for this one but still, I had it playing nonstop while writing the end of this chapter and it just seems to fit ^-^

* * *

_Part XII_

"How come you're so quiet, Mr. Yugi?" Leon asked curiously. Said boy hand changed his position so he was hugging Yugi's back shoulder with all four limbs tightly. Wandering in his thoughts, scolding himself for his idiocy, and stunned and confused by his own words, Yugi had been completely silent.

"I'm just thinking." Yugi said mechanically. His brain was still trying to fathom what had happened a few moments ago. Again, he was grateful that no one was on the streets to witness his humiliation. _God,__what __is __the __matter __with __me! _Yugi mentally scolded himself. _What __was __I __thinking__ screaming__ something __t__hat__… __private __in __public __like __that? __Kami, __I __don__'__t __even__ know__ how __I __feel __about __Yami __and __I __just __screamed__ I __love __him! __What __the __hell __was __I __thinking! _He grit his teeth, his fists clenched in his rage, and he swore he felt a vein popping out of his forehead. A frustrated hand ran its fingers through his bangs and stayed there. His conflicting emotions and raging thoughts did little to ease his frustration and embarrassment. His face flushed as he recalled his juvenile outburst and again felt sick to his stomach. It was a miracle alone that Leon hadn't heard him.

"Mr. Yugi," Leon asked curiously, blinking his big eyes and climbing up Yugi's back like a monkey until his stomach was slouched over Yugi's shoulder. "Are you going to marry the Frost King?"

Yugi stopped in his tracks. His heart turned into a stone and dropped right into the pit of his stomach. "What?" He squeaked.

"You're going to marry the Frost King, right?" Leon smiled.

"Um…" Yugi swallowed. How on earth was he supposed to respond to that? And to a toddler no less? "Maybe" was the best answer he could muster.

"You love the Frost King, right?" Leon blinked, cheerfully.

"Well…I'm falling in love with him," Yugi answered honestly. _Falling __very _hard_,__but__ still__ falling._

"When you become the King's Consort we can play together all day!" he said exuberantly and went on to list all the fun things they could do. Yugi couldn't help but smile at his innocence. Of course, that was all he could think about if Yugi stayed. But _marriage_? He was still debating how he felt for Kami's sake. And never mind the fact that he still had that ultimate decision hanging over his head. Yugi wanted to scream in frustration all over again. He only restrained himself because of Leon. Oh why, oh why when he finally decided to stop worrying about the future and face that obstacle when he came to it, why _now_ did he decide to come back and bite him until it was all he could think about? The fortune teller's words were still fresh in his mind. Did the universe _really_hate him so much that it wouldn't let him have one day of peace before he had to ultimately decide between probably the best boyfriend and surrogate family he'd ever had, and the only people who ever cared about him back home?

The laughter of children and shrills of delight broke him from his musing. He and Leon found themselves back at the park and saw Jesse had finally finished prying the last child off the jungle gym. The second they saw Yugi, the children shrieked with delight and bound over towards him, climbing and clinging to his limbs like a pack of playful lemurs. Their tiny wings pealed like a chorus of wind chimes when the playful feathers clicked together.

"Yay! Mr. Yugi's here!"

"Come play with us!"

"Tell us a story!"

The children laughed and squealed and Yugi couldn't help but laugh along with them. He struggled to carry them back to the park. After a few minutes he and Jesse managed to calm them enough to sit down along benches and the jungle gym. The little ones scrambled over who got to sit in Yugi's lap, much to his embarrassment. Before long Jesse started telling stories. The children shrieked in delight and gasped when he roared and clapped when he finished, before clambering for him to tell another one. Jesse told stories until he was exhausted and finally plopped down into the wet snow. "I don't know if I can do another one, guys."

The children whined until Leon perked up and tugged on Yugi's coat. "Yugi, will you tell us a story?"

Before Yugi could say no, the tiny fairies cluttered around him with wide pleading eyes, even Jesse started begging. Yugi burst out laughing. "Alright, everyone calm down, I'll tell you a story. What would you like to hear?"

"Tell us a happy story!" said one.

"About a fish!" said another.

"No, tell us one about a bird!" protested another.

"Or the Frost King," Jesse mumbled, earning a glare from Yugi. He only snickered in response. The children all jumped at the idea. Sighing contently, Yugi gently raised his hands to calm them. "Okay, okay, everybody sit down and I'll tell you a story about a fish _and_ a bird."

The children 'ooed', and settled down immediately, their eyes glued to him wide with anticipation.

"Okay," Yugi exhaled a breath and smiled, suddenly happier then he'd felt all day. He knew exactly which story to tell and how to tell it. "Once upon a time, there was a fish that lived in a river. And that river was connected to the sea where all the birds would live until they flew south for the winter. And for the longest time, that Fish was in love with a Bird."

* * *

Yami stomped down the streets scanning each spot painstakingly for Yugi, but all he found were hung decorations and an empty street. He wasn't surprised; the path was merely a stretch to the park. Children used it more than anyone else. He heard the laughter of children and turned the corner. His heart fluttered at the comforting sight of his companion sitting on a park bench surrounded by the tiny frost fairy children with the second oldest of his sons sitting on the snow, all of them listening intently to the tale Yugi was telling. Silently, the Frost King hid his wings beneath his robe and ducked beneath a thick pine tree with large branches heavily caked in snow, the perfect mask for his loud clothing. Intently, he listened to the jeweled words of his companion's story telling.

"And the Bird loved the Fish very much. They spent all their time together whether it was splashing in the sea or leaping in the sly, for the Bird loved to splash in the water and the Fish loved to jump into the air. They promised to be together forever, and when they were old enough to leave their homes they did just that. Together, they followed the river until they came to a small island. On this island there were lots of trees for the bird to live and lots of water and streams for the fish to swim. And there they lived happy and blissful for all of spring and all of summer."

The children cheered and Yami smiled, but it faded to confusion when he saw Yugi's lips curl into a small frown. "But when the autumn came, it soon became clear that the Fish and the Bird could not be together. For the Bird wanted to fly south for the winter with the other birds. And soon she realized that all she wanted to do was to fly all over the world and live her life in blissful peace. Meanwhile, the fish missed his family in the ocean, and longed for the cool, salty waters and the playful waves he used to jump over. If a Fish and a Bird fell in love where would they live? For you see, though they loved one another very much, the Bird loved to fly and the Fish loved to swim, and they loved to fly and swim more than they loved each other."

Yami pressed his back against the tree and covered his mouth to keep from protesting. Isis' words hauntingly came back into his mine. Was Yugi talking about them? Was he the Bird and Yugi the Fish who needed to go home? His hand clenched the thick trunk, keeping himself steady.

"'Why are you so sad?' the Fish asked the Bird.

"I am sad because I want to fly' said the Bird.

"But you can fly?' said the Fish.

"I do not want to fly here!' cried the Bird. 'I want to fly south for the winter, like the rest of the birds. I want to fly and see exotic places and lands. Oh my Fish, I cannot stay here. I cannot stand always flying around in circles on this island every day. Not when I have a whole sky waiting for me.'

"But what about me?' cried the Fish. 'What will I do if you fly south?'

"You can come with me?' offered the Bird, but she knew that was impossible. For there were many places she wanted to see and many of those places were places that the Fish could not go. And the Fish did not want to leave his home. His family was in the sea and he loved the land of rivers and mountains where he lived. He did not want to leave.

"I cannot go' cried the Fish. 'You know that I cannot.'

"You will not come with me?' said the Bird, who was now very sad. 'Do you love this place and the sea more than me?'

"I love the sea as much as you love to fly. Do you love to fly more than you love me?"

The Bird did not answer, but she nodded her head. The Fish was so sad that he swam away. He did not watch the Bird fly away and he pretended not to hear her when she told him to be happy. And so the Bird flew south for the winter. But she did not come back to that place in the spring. Instead, she flew and flew and flew all across the sky and she did get to see all those exotic places that she had wanted to see, but she never saw the Fish again."

The children awed and whined at the story.

"Yugi! You said this was a happy story," they complained. None of them noticed the guilty Frost King fighting to keep silent behind the trees.

But then Yugi smiled and winked. "It is a happy story," Yugi explained. "Because you see, if the Bird had never left the Fish, then the Fish would never have found his true love."

Yami immediately perked up at those words and stole a peek at his companion, careful not to be seen.

"Who is his true love?" the children asked excitingly.

Yugi smirked, drawing out the silence until the children were all leaning towards him with impatient faces and curious eyes, desperate to know.

"The Snow Monkey King," Yugi finally answered. His reward was a loud chorus of cheers from the children who begged him to continue. Had he known the Frost King was watching, he'd have seen the Frost King collapse against the tree and laughed when snow fell from the higher branches and covered the stunned king. But he didn't and Yami was very grateful his little one hadn't seen his embarrassing episode. Instead, he shook himself free of the snow and brushed the tiny crystals from his robe and kimono and shook his hair until the crystal drops on his spikes clicked like wind chimes. Once he'd succeeded in cleansing himself from as much of the snow as he could, he leaned against the branches just as eager as the children to hear the rest of Yugi's tale.

"The Fish was so sad that he swam from the ocean and up the rivers, and up and up and up the blue river until he came to a spring. And in that spring he found a tunnel full of warm water. Now the Fish was very curious, so he followed the warm water and found himself in a hot spring that was in the middle of a mountain covered in snow. Confused and unsure where he was, he tried to swim back but found the water had shrunk and he could no longer reach the tunnel because the water was too low. Then suddenly the spring was filled with splashes from strange creatures. The Fish became scared and tried to swim away but he was caught by the grandest of all of the strange creatures: the Snow Monkey King. The Snow Monkey King told the little Fish that the hot spring was theirs and that the snow monkeys used it to keep warm in the winter. The Fish told him he could not stay, for he needed the cold sea and to see his family. But the Snow Monkey King told him that the spring would not be high enough for him to swim through the tunnel until the spring time. So until then the Fish would have to stay in the hot spring until then.

"At first the Fish was very sad, but soon he grew close to the Snow Monkey King who helped him find shelter and food and who introduced him to the other Snow Monkeys who were very kind to him. And every day the Fish would swim with the Snow Monkeys and he would jump into the air and show them his tricks and they would share their food with him and soon the Fish grew used to the warm water and the tasty fruits. But what he loved most was the Snow Monkey King. The Snow Monkey King was the best swimmer of all the Snow Monkeys and he and the Fish liked to race one another. The Snow Monkey King would always share his fruits with him, and on days when the Snow Monkey King did not have duties to attend to, they would play all day, and told each other their stories and at night they would sleep next to each other in the Snow Monkeys' cave: the Fish in the shallow stream and the Snow Monkey King on a rock by the shore. And soon the Fish found himself in love again with the Snow Monkey King and the Snow Monkey King likewise loved the Fish.

"But then the spring came, and the water began to rise until it once again filled the tunnel, and the Fish could return to the river and from there the sea. But the Fish did not want to leave. He loved the warm spring waters, and the tasty fruits, and he love playing with the Snow Monkeys and most of all, he loved the Snow Monkey King. But the Fish had friends and family waiting for him in the sea. He knew they missed him and he knew he must go to them. The Snow Monkey King did not want him to leave, either, but he did not want to see his little Fish sad either. So before the Fish could leave he picked up the Fish with water in his hands and told the Fish. 'I love you my, little Fish. Please will you stay with me?'

"The Fish began to cry. 'I want to stay, but I cannot' cried the Fish. 'I need to go to the sea. My family is waiting for me. They do not know what has happened to me. They need to know where I am and I need them. I need the cold water. I need to eat seaweed. I need to go back to my home and you must stay and be King. Your monkeys need you more than I do'

"But I need you" cried the Snow Monkey King. He climbed into the water and hugged his Fish. 'But I want you to be happy' said the Snow Monkey King. 'So I will let you go back through the tunnel. I will let you swim back to the sea and see your family. But never forget, you can always come back to me. The tunnel will be open until the winter. I will wait for you until then, if you choose not to come back, I will still love you' said the Monkey King. He kissed the Fish and let him swim through the tunnel.

"And so the Fish swam back down the river. Down, down, down towards the ocean he went until, at last, he came to the sea. There, he found his family who were so happy to see him and told him so. And the Fish was happy to see them. But as the Fish stayed for the spring, the cold water was bitter against his scaled. The seaweed tasted sour. And no matter how much time he spent with his friends and family, he always felt lonely. He missed the warm waters of the spring. He missed the tasty fruits the Snow Monkeys shared with him. But most of all, he missed his beloved Snow Monkey King. His friends and family knew he was sad and they asked him why he no longer liked to swim. Why he no longer liked the taste of seaweed. And the sad little Fish cried and said 'I miss my Snow Monkey King who would swim with me, and bring me fruits and who played with me in the warm spring waters. For I love him so, but I could not leave you all, I missed you too, and I missed the sea. I did not want you to never see you again' cried the Fish.

"And the Fish's friends and family hugged the Fish and told him 'Oh little Fish, you are in love and you have a broken heart. You must go back to him to your Snow Monkey King. Do not worry about us, for we will be fine. You can always come and visit us, and even if we never see you again, we will be happy because we will know that you are safe and happy because we will know you are with the one you love.'

"The little Fish thanked his friends and family and so he began to swim as fast as he could up the river and to the spring. But when he found the tunnel the water was already fading from it, for the winter had come early that year. But the Fish was brave and he did not want to lose his Snow Monkey King so he flapped and flopped and he struggled through the drying tunnel, but it was drying fast and he had no water and he could not breathe. Still, the Fish carried on determined to see his Snow Monkey King. Then suddenly, the little Fish was picked up and carried into the spring where he could swim and breathe and when he looked up he saw his Snow Monkey King.

"Little Fish, why did you do that, you could have died!" cried the Snow Monkey King.

"I had to," said the Fish. "I had to see you. I want to stay with you and be with you forever."

"The Snow Monkey King was so happy he hugged and hugged his little Fish and told the Snow Monkeys he was staying and they were all so happy they swam all day. And they were happy. They could not always be together, for you see the Snow Monkey King had to take care of his people and the Fish had other duties as well, but they were still together and they loved each other until the end of their days."

Yugi smiled when the children burst in to applaud. He was rather impressed with himself that he managed to weave such a tale so easily. He blushed a bit grateful they were too young to pick up the metaphors. He doubted even Jesse could fathom where the inspiration for the tale came from.

He caught a flash of sunset out of the corner of his eyes and turned his head, just in time to catch the rich cerise eyes and smiling face of the Frost King just before he vanished behind a tree.

Quickly, but gently, Yugi unwove himself from the clinging children. Immediately, they protested his leaving, but he assured them it was getting late and soon they would have to head home, anyway. Jesse agreed and started gathering the children, smirking giddily as he watched Yugi vanish into the forest after his papa.

He felt a tug on his kimono and looked down at Leon. "He's going to marry the Frost King, huh Jesse?"

Jesse chuckled. "I sure hope so kiddo. I sure hope so."

* * *

Yugi cursed when his boot caught a stray branch forcing him to stumble. He barely managed to regain his balance and scratched his exposed wrist on a branch. Snow pricked his already cold cheeks and reddened his ears. "Stupid woods" Yugi snapped and pressed through the jungle of conifers, guided by the flash of red he saw at the end.

Finally, he burst free from the claws of the trees and embarrassingly flopped onto the snow. He pushed himself to his knees and panted, making a mental note to ask Syrus for snow pants when the wet snow bit his knees. He looked up when he heard a chuckle.

Yami smiled at him, sitting peacefully on the ledge of the cliff. With his wings fluttering behind him, free of his robe and a wide grin on his face, with the striking beams of the fading sun and the fiery winter sunset in the background, the Frost King was in every inch a painting of perfection.

"If I had any artistic talent, that would be pure gold" Yugi joked, though judging by his confused eyes the King did not understand the humor.

Yugi plopped down next to him and relaxed in a snow angel position, swinging his legs with no fear over the edge. "So…" Yugi began. "Did you like my story?"

"Very much," Yami lied down next to Yugi, resting his chin in his palm. "Though how exactly am I a Snow Monkey?" he asked with a leer.

Yugi chuckled. "Because you're playful, aloof and lots of fun, but you're still organized and know how to take change when you need to, that's why." Yugi leaned forward to kiss the King's cheek, but Yami was faster and Yugi kissed his lips instead. Yugi pulled away with a blush, which darkened when he saw the King's smirking eyes. But instead of blushing, Yugi gave the King a smirk and met his eyes with a leer of his own then reached up to wrap his arms around the Frost King's neck and kissed him hard. Overcome by the bold move, Yami flopped to his side, allowing Yugi the opportunity to roll them over. Yugi lay on top of the Frost King and Yami's wings pinned beneath him. The King let his little companion have his fun and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and shoulders pulling him closer. His hands danced up Yugi's back and sides and Yugi kissed him deeper. When they pulled away they both laughed and Yugi buried his head in the crook of Yami's neck. The King smiled and petted his head and nuzzled Yugi's soft hair with his cheek. "I love you."

"What?" Yugi shot up so fast he forced the King to lie flat beneath him. Yami gave an 'oaf' of discomfort then smiled. "I love you. I truly do." He sat up and looked Yugi in the eye. No doubt or hesitation clouded the scarlet orbs.

Yugi sat back so he was on his knees, his body shaking with apprehension. He desperately wanted to speak but every time he opened his mouth silence and incoherent sounds came out. How on earth was he supposed to respond? "I-" he finally managed to speak, but Yami silence him by pressing a finger to his lips.

He smiled comfortingly at the bewildered man sitting in his lap. "You don't have to answer, Yugi, nor did I expect you to. Just listen." He removed his finger when Yugi nodded. "When I became the Fairy King I taught myself not to feel wholeheartedly for another person. At first, I sought not to feel again, but that was impossible, of course, for I still felt for my people and my brother and sister and my court, be it good or bad I still felt. Then I sought not to love, but again that failed, this time when my children came to me. When Chazz first arrived, I was determined not to care for him as he was human. But he surprised me when he agreed to stay without so much as a complaint and soon after we found a kindred spirit in one another. And then again when Ruby and Chazz bought Jesse and Jaden here, they were so young and innocent, and had suffered so much yet both of them had brighter smiles than any fairy. It was impossible for me to not love them. And, of course, I am a fairy and a male: it's only natural I would seek an ease to my curiosity and loneliness. But platonic love and sexual desire were not the same as giving myself wholeheartedly to another nor did I want to. I did not want to love wholeheartedly, and then have all of that love turn to hate."

"Like your mother?" Yugi asked, but in his mouth it wasn't a question.

Yami nodded. "But, of course, it seems no one can ever truly keep themselves from giving their heart wholeheartedly to another, no matter how much they try and put ice in its place."

"'Better to have a heart, even one to be beaten and bruised' " Yugi quoted. "I got that from a book. Basically, it means, it's still better to feel and be happy, even if you get hurt along the way."

"Very true," Yami agreed. "But you see, with you I have what my mother didn't have. Usually in the stories when you fall in love with a creature—"

"I'm a creature?" Yugi interrupted, insulted.

Yami laughed when Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. "In the stories it's usually a creature. You know, like a woman turns into a duck after falling into a river or a knight cursed to look like an ugly dragon or a bear?"

"How about a fox?" Yugi suggested remembering the fortune teller's story.

"I thought you preferred a fish?" Yami teased. "But I digress. In the stories, the hero is asked to do something unimaginably terrible to the creature: to skin it alive, shoot it with an arrow or chop off its head, even when they know that said cursed being is their lover, wife, sister or whomever else the tale dictates. However, once it's done the spell is broken and the creature returns to human form. Clearly, it is a test. Not a test of love, but a test of trust. Trust breaks the spell."

"So your father should have cut off your mom's head?" Yugi asked, sarcastically. "Or you want to cut off my head?"

"Neither," Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's cheek. "My parents' fault was that neither of them trusted the other. Mother never revealed her true face to my father unless he would eat the berries and become one of us because she feared he would no longer love her if he knew what she truly was. Likewise, my father did not trust my mother enough to stay with her nor did he believe her innocence in the death of Mitzu. That absence of trust is eventually what drove them both away, for without trust there can be no love."

"And you trust me?" Yugi asked almost stunned.

"Yes, I do." Yami nodded. "That is why I want you to keep your memories."

Yugi jaw dropped in shock. "What?" he squeaked from shock.

Yami kissed his forehead. "I want you to keep your memories. Regardless of whether or not you choose to leave or stay, I don't want you to forget me or for you to forget your time here."

Yugi was so happy he couldn't speak. But suddenly, the fortune teller's words haunted his mind. "What about you?" he asked, remembering the kit that refused to leave its hole. "Isn't the reason you erase people memories is so they won't be drawn back to Fairy land? That way they can move on with their lives and you can all go on content that you had your fun but knowing the human won't come back? If I keep my memories, will you just keep waiting for me to come back, right?" Yugi looked at the ground. Tears pricked his eyes when he recalled all those times he waited for Anzu to mail him back but all he got was an empty inbox and a lonely voice message. "I won't do that to you."

Before a single tear could leave his eyes, the Frost King cupped Yugi's chin in his hands and kissed it away. "Wasn't it you who said if you love something set them free?" he teased with such a sweet smile that Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "I told you, whether you choose to stay or go, I want to remember you and I want you to remember me. It won't make me love you any less if you choose not to come back. I love you, my little Yugi."

Tears fell from Yugi's eyes. Not from sadness but delight. His heart fluttered in his chest and his body felt weightless by the sudden release from grief. He was so happy he thought he'd die from it. "I'm falling in love with you, Yami," he answered honestly, brushing away the tears with the back of his sleeve. "I'm falling so hard."

Yami felt his own heart beat rapidly. "And what will happen once you finally fall?" Yami carefully lifted Yugi off him and sung his legs around so he was kneeling above him in a crawl position, never once taking his eyes off Yugi.

Yugi smiled and looked over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed just how close to the edge they were now. Just on small slip to the left and he'd plummet right off the cliff side. He could still slip even while standing if he didn't move away correctly. He should've been terrified of that. He wasn't. He felt completely content.

"You'll catch me" Yugi replied. It wasn't a question.

"Always" Yami replied his voice and eyes radiant with so much promise.

With that, Yugi carefully got to his feet and jumped a good three feet into the air. He dropped like a stone, spinning through the air without a single fear or regret. The wind peeled away the layers of guilt and apprehension he'd worn for the past few days like a beloved winter coat. The wind whipped at his body blowing his coat around him and his bangs fluttering. Silky tresses of air weaved between his fingers and caressed his cheeks, not bitter but warmly like a lover. Wisps of the wind wrapped around him like a cocoon, until he spun around and bust free like a butterfly flying through the the air as swiftly and naturally as a fish swam through the water.

The force of the wind forbid him from opening his eyes but he didn't mind the temporarily blindness. He felt freer than he'd ever felt in his life. Free of the pain of heartbreak and loneliness of his past. Free of the emptiness that had plagued him for the longest time. Free from the expectation of the rest of the world and, dare he say it, as free as he felt whenever he skated across the ice just for the joy and passion and liberty of doing so.

He heard a loud 'swoop' like a large bird next to him then felt the curve of the air whip against his side just before he crashed into two arms that caught him in a warm embrace. The next thing he felt was a powerful rush of flying parallel through the air like a roller coaster going in the wrong direction. When it stopped Yugi felt like gravity had lost all control of him.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with the smiling face and sunset eyes of his beloved Frost King resplendent against the magnificent splash of gold, scarlet, indigo, storm, ocher, flame of the sunset amalgamate with the silky grays, lavenders and periwinkles and deep violets of twilight. The flaming colors bounced off his frosty skin and the light shined through every crystalline feather of his four magnificent wings like tiny prisms making them shimmer with a rainbow of fire that blazed from the King's back. His robe and kimono fluttered about in the breeze mimicking the movement of his wings. His beautiful eyes completed the image: rich and cerise with so much love and assurance that Yugi forgot about everything except the man who was holding him.

Carefully, he leaned up and hugged the King's neck and chest. Yami affectionately returned the gesture, before the both subconsciously moved to meet the other in a single passionate kiss that continued as they flew across the approaching night sky.

* * *

I actually had a very different angle for this chapter and believe it or not, this entire thing came to me while I was reading through my article on Irish Peasantry (seriously of all the topics for an essay worth 10% of my grade…easy assignment my ass. But anyway, I was listening to the first part of At the Beginning on you tube though of an old story I read, I think from Weatherhew about Yugi being a fish and Yami being a beetle, which reminded me of the quote "if a fish and a bird fell in love where will they live" and then I thought of my beta's suggestion of bringing up Yugi's decision again and boom part one of this chapter was born. I already planned on the issues of Trust playing a theme in this and that being the one thing Yami and Yugi both have that his parents didn't, this was just a beautiful way to tie it together. The end was inspired by Ariana's youtube video Everytime, which I love and played while writing some of the angst scenes for Let Me Be Your Wings—ironically it inspired a romantic flight scene in this one, with Yami once again being Yugi's wings.

The part with Yami and Yugi on the ledge took almost 4 hours to write! Don't ask me why or how it was just a pain to stay focused (collapsed) Course, by then I already decided that this chapter was gonna be split into two parts…but I wanted to finish it before I started editing part one and sent it to Espi so yeah. LONG day. Thank god I had Mine and Love story playing while I wrote the last two paragraphs with Yugi jumping off the cliff. Oh man! It was just so perfect, especially the line "you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." Music is the best muse!

And best of all this sets up exactly what I had planned for the next chapter but no regrets cause the finish product came out amazing and MUCH better than the crummy transition chapter I was terrified this was gonna turn into.


	13. Part XIII

(flops) Yes, I FINALLY got this chapter up! I apologize my original goal was to get this p by Christmas, but the holidays were hell for me and my beta but FIRST UPDATE OF THE NEW YEAR! WOOHOO!

I'll spare you all the drama of how college was hell and i couldn't work on fics for like three weeks and go right to the important stuff: This story has about 6-7 chapters left and I'm so proud of it and how it turned out. I never imaged it would become this popular or this sophisticated...my goal is to finish it by the end of my Winter Break January 25th and I already got the next chapter half way done and in the works.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Frost Fairies, Yugioh and its characters belong to Takehashi.

**Dedications:** To the Fans: you guys keep me going and have convinced me i really will be a bestselling offer one day thank you all for the wonderful feedback and advice!

**Theme song:** The Last Night on Earth-Deltra Goodrem –the song that inspired this chapter. I heard it for the first time, for a music video to the doujinshi The Name of the Falcon(FANTASTIC doujinshi, sadly it's not available on tumblr anymore but it is FANTASTIC), this isn't the complete song but I strongly suggest you play it while reading the chapter none the less. It also inspired a later chapter that I won't spoil: http:/ www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=Vx-TUlytmH8

Here is a link to the full song: http:/ www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=iMDRIXTc1tY (replace dots and remove spaces)

As always, read, review, critique, comment, go nuts and no flames without a reason

* * *

_Part XIII_

"Oh Kami," Yugi moaned the second his back hit the bed and the rabbit fur pine-needle stuffed mattress absorbed his weight. He put up no resistance when Yami laid on top of him and proceeded to kiss and hold him close. Their hands moved to gain purchase of the other. Yami's arm wrapped around the small of Yugi's back, cupping his shoulder and pulling him close, deepening their current kiss as he did so. Yugi massaged his biceps through the thick material of Yami's robe. The feathery touches of his fingers smoothed up Yami's arms to his shoulders, pushing the robe to his elbows. Yami released Yugi only long enough to remove it and it fell silently to the floor; his lips never leaving those of his consort's.

Yami laid Yugi on his bed with himself on top. One arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulders while the other fiddled with the buttons on his coat. Quickly becoming frustrated with the difficult contraptions, Yami broke the kiss to growl to which Yugi blinked and giggled. He moved to help his king undo the coat and then removed it so it joined Yami's robe on the floor. Their snow boots soon followed, then the obi belt that held Yami's tunic and the sash of Yugi's tunic. They didn't need to ask the other permission. They didn't hesitate or pause in their actions but neither were their movements hurried or frantic. They were neither rushed nor blinded by passion. They didn't need words. Their eyes spoke for them. They had pure confidence in the other. All they saw, all they thought of was the one in their arms, and the moments they were about to share.

Despite his nature, each of Yami's touches was gentle and slow and was followed by a soft kiss and a tender caress of Yugi's cheek or side. Every time Yugi smiled or giggled, Yami's heart pounded and his wings fluttered in a way they'd never done with anyone else. He considered it both a sign and a personal triumph that he wanted to treat his little consort with even more affection and tenderness than he had any of his previous encounters. Never had he felt such need for a single person.

"Ah." Never had he felt his heart pound every time he heard Yugi moan in pleasure or writhe in delight under his ministrations. He loved seeing Yugi in such a state. He wanted to see and hear more. His kisses and teasing soon went lower, until his hands slipped under the cloth of Yugi's tunic. He smirked when he heard Yugi keen and mewl in delight. Part of him wanted to see just how far Yugi would let him go, how much he was allowed to touch. He wanted to make this the best night Yugi ever had, but at the same time he didn't want this to be a loveless experience.

They made swift work of one another's clothing, but their actions were gentle, determined to capture the essence of their love-making and not the wild, random passions of sex. Soon, only two garments separated them. Yugi was stunned and bewildered to see that Yami wore boxers, but then again, since he lived with four modern teenage boys he assumed it was just another thing the Frost King had adopted. He giggled at the confused look on the King's face. Yugi just smiled and kissed his cheek. He laid back with half-lidded eyes, and a content, curled, leering smile. His arms limp at the sides of his head and his chest rising and falling with his latent breathing: giving Yami complete access to his lithe body. Yugi had long since ceased being a virgin, but the tenderness of Yami's kisses and his talented fingers brushing his skin made him feel more loved and cared for than he ever had before. He didn't feel embarrassed when Yami hooked his thumbs on the hems of his boxers. He shivered with excitement when Yami's hands stroked the junction of his pelvis and shrieked with delight when he felt the cold air tease his flesh once Yami ripped them away. He didn't feel exposed and vulnerable, instead Yugi never felt more alive or content in his life.

Yami's boxers soon followed, and he pulled the heavy fur blankets over their naked bodies, leaving their waists to their heads exposed. Yami couldn't control himself anymore, not with his little one lying naked and flushed a rosy hue beneath him. He trapped Yugi's hands over his head and twined their fingers together lovingly. The finally pressed his firm, frost white body flush against Yugi's soft, pale, pink one.

Yugi shrieked at the icy touch of Yami's hard skin against his heated flesh, like thousands of sharp needles piercing his skin. Yami's body was like ice: hard and sculpted like marble, the firm chest and muscles solid and frozen, and the frosty skin cold and rough as uneven lake ice. The combination sent a burning chill through Yugi's body. Since childhood, the bite of the winter air against Yugi's skin made him shiver in delight. He'd stay outside until his nose, fingers and cheeks turned blue and rolled in the snow until he was shivering to the bone. No, it was the friction burns of the cold skin against his own burning flesh that made him scream and pant. The initial string was like being burned alive and thrown into freezing water at once.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi chocked.

"Yes?" Yami bit back a hiss, feeling his own skin hiss like steam at the direct contact with such a burning surface.

"You're freezing" Yugi panted, meekly.

"And you are burning up" Yami laughed and kissed Yugi's forehead, and rubbed their noses together. He wrapped his arms around the small of Yugi's back and waist and held him lovingly against his chest. His wings slid carefully beneath Yugi's body wrapping him in the comforting chill and soft feathers that was Yami. "Tell you what? I'll cool you down, if you warm me up, deal?" Yami gave a playful wink and a snicker.

Yugi chuckled and nodded. His own arms wove around Yami's neck and shoulders and pulled him into another passionate kiss that Yami was quick to deepen.

Their bodied fit perfectly together: legs intertwined, arms wrapped around one another, their skin flushed with passion, pleasure and love, lips locked in a deep, loving kiss. Their grips tightened, hands moved to push the other closer to deepen their kiss. Their bodies subconsciously sought the other's; Yami's firm cold body sought Yugi's soft warmth and Yugi's own body molded perfectly around Yami's. Their torsos, stomachs and hips pressed together, determined to be as close as possible without any actual intimacy.

Every movement sent sparks of desire and a burning chill of love and want through them. The mixture of fire and ice, soothing heat and comforting cold that came from their love-making cast a spell that was theirs and theirs alone. Never with anyone else would they experience such a unique passion.

Yugi leaned up pressing himself deeper against his King. The action caused Yami's wings to spring free and expand to their full length. The blankets pooled around his hips as a result. With Yugi's back exposed, Yami's hand was free to roam. He removed his arm from Yugi's waist, his fingers ghosted up the young man's back, making him arch in a beautiful way. Yugi broke the kiss to release a moan that morphed into a sound akin to a scream. Yami's lips immediately claimed the tender flesh of Yugi's collar, littering it with butterfly kisses and nips. Yugi giggled loudly at the ticklish treatment. His arms scrunched at his sides, playfully swatting. His heart beat so fast he swore it would burst from his chest and fly away. His eyes fluttered closed in content.

Yami smirked against Yugi's skin. His precious little one was so sensitive, responding immediately to even the simplest of touches. Every kiss against his skin made him hum in desire, every stroke of Yami's talented fingers up and down his ticklish sides made him mewl and shiver and arch. Yami flashed a proud grin at the sight of his Yugi in such bliss, and more so knowing that he was the cause of it. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, his kisses began slipping lower. His hands stroked down Yugi's chest to his stomach followed by a trail of kisses, frosted by the touch of his feathers. He was rewarded with a shriek of delight.

The combination of the feathery touch of Yami's wings and the icy bite of his frozen kisses against his heated skin made Yugi's heart burst. He tried to scream but his rough throat expelled only loud pants of air. His fingers dug into the fur of the blankets. He burst into giggles when Yami's tongue began teasing his stomach with kisses and licks. Clever hands did not stay still; instead Yami's fingers stroked the junctions of Yugi's pelvis, skillfully avoiding the one place Yugi wished to be touched the most. Yugi's mewls and pants were music to Yami's ears. His lips left Yugi's stomach and replaced them with his spidery fingers, while his lips teased Yugi's tender thighs with kisses and nips, his hands rubbing up and down the soft sides and stroking Yugi's pelvis. Yugi cooed at the touch and Yami used this opportunity to spread Yugi's legs.

Yugi's breath froze in his throat, when Yami began kissing and nipping the inside of his thighs, dangerously close to the most intimate part of his body. Instinctively, he pulled away and tried to close his legs, but Yami hooked one of his arms under Yugi's knee, spreading them wider and wedged himself between Yugi's soft thighs, his other arm draped across Yugi's stomach. He met Yugi's blushing face with a smirk and waved his forefinger left and right with a "tsk tsk". Yugi's blush darkened.

"None of that, my beautiful one" Yami teased, gently pinning Yugi beneath him, his weight resting on his elbows and the lower half of his body draped across Yugi's. Yugi whimpered and squirmed at the friction of their naked lower bodies rubbing against each other and blushing at the amusement on Yami's face. "We simply must do something about this shyness of yours, as adorable as it is."

Yugi growled at Yami's comment, his face flushed a bright strawberry with an affronted pout. If Yugi meant to scare Yami with it, he failed because Yami only thought it made Yugi look cuter and he cocked his head to the side with a childish smile.

Yugi, however, released his grip on the blankets, straightened his arms, and bucked his hips and tugged on his arms which were still trapped above his head to try and get Yami off him but his attempts failed much to his own frustration and Yami's amusement. "I am not shy in bed" Yugi boldly protested.

Amused, Yami released Yugi's hands and tilted his chin to meet his eyes. His free arm dropped across Yugi's pale, flat stomach. "Are you sure?" Yami dragged out the last word. His fingers climbing up Yugi's stomach and chest, before fanning his fingers and dragging his hand down Yugi's chest and stomach, entertained when Yugi bit his lip to keep from writhing under the touch.

Yugi's flush deepened, immediately protesting the position. His pouting eyes glaring at the arrogant smirk plastered on Yami's face, especially when he pressed their foreheads together. "Convince me" he whispered.

He meant it as a joke, but instead Yugi met Yami's challenge with a confident, curling smirk of his own and kissed Yami boldly. Caught completely off guard, Yami's eyes bulged in surprise, his grip lost as Yugi dominated the kiss. Taking advantage of the King's stunned, helpless state, Yugi broke the kiss, seized Yami by his forearms and rolled them over so Yami was not pinned on his back and Yugi was seated in his lap with a triumphant, toothy grin.

"You little minx!" Yami gasped in a mixture of surprise, horror, and amused approval.

"I told you I wasn't shy in bed," Yugi winked playfully. He pressed his stomach against Yami's and laid his cheek against the broad chest. He nuzzled the soft skin and drew intricate patterns with his free fingers. "But honestly, I like the cuddling part the best." Yugi smiled lovingly with a cute pink blush dusting his cheeks.

Yami simply smiled and pulled the blanket that had become wrapped around them up into Yugi's chest, his wings laid limp over their covered hips, legs and torsos, providing extra warmth. One arm wrapped around Yugi's while the other stroked his silky tresses. "Strange." Yami smiled, tenderly. "I never used to until I met you."

For a while they just laid like that. Perfectly content in the warmth, safety and comfort of each other's loving arms.

Finally Yugi rolled on to Yami's chest, bracing his weight on his elbows, his finger tracing random lines along Yami's chest, while his lips kissed his collar, chastely. Soon his kisses and touched started moving higher, and Yugi's pulled himself up further against Yami's body. His hands gently massaged the King's biceps and his lips lovingly kissed the King's. Yami hummed at the treatment, his eyes slid closed in relaxation. He purred at the soft touches f Yugi's feathery fingers and warm kisses. He never felt such bliss before.

The kiss was passionate, but contained all of the emotion behind it. Yami was perfectly content to stay that way and keep kissing Yugi like that, but he felt Yugi pull away. Yami pressed his lips deeper against Yugi's, unwilling to end the kiss just yet, but Yugi quickly pulled away and sat up in Yami's lap with a cute, impish grin and his arms folded straight in front of him.

Yami blinked at the action then smirked. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He leaned up to press his forehead against Yugi's and peck his nose with a chaste kiss, much to Yugi's annoyance. The distraction worked, allowing the Frost King to slip his hand beneath the blankets.

Yugi grinned, his eyes flashed with deviousness at the challenge. "Oh, I was trying?" He cocked his head to the side, cutely. "From all the moaning and purring you were doing, I'd say I was succeeding," Yugi teased, oblivious to the Frost King's fingers snaking up his thigh. They dueled one another with triumphant grins and confident eyes, neither willing to surrender their game.

"You think so?" Yugi arched an impish brow with a dark chuckle. The victorious, curled smile was like that of a cat with all the cream.

Yugi opened his mouth in protest but a sharp intake of breath, expelled as a gasp replaced it. His eyes flew open in shock. He hadn't noticed the slim figures smoothing up in his thigh and hip, but his was aware of the firm hands caressing the curved of his ass. "What a soft, squishy bottom you have," Yami tantalized, spidering his fingers across the smooth globes, digging deeper into the crease of Yugi's bottom. Yugi squeaked loudly, much to his own embarrassment, His arms liquefied under him, causing him to tremble and stumble. Strong arms and soft wings caught him as he fell forward. Yugi was quick to cling to him, his pale arms winding around Yami's neck as Yami's fingers encircled his sensitive entrance. Yugi's eyes closed tightly and his fists balled against Yami's chest. He pressed his forehead deeply into the crease of Yami's neck. His nose and face scrunched in pain, his entire body tightened with discomfort the more he felt Yami's fingers probe into him. Yami's free hand stroked Yugi's back and kissed his forehead comfortingly, which Yugi was grateful for, but he couldn't shake the ache he felt every time one of Yami's freezing fingers plunged into him. They felt cold and wet and he couldn't tell if they were lubricated. Every stretch of his skin, every time Yami scissored his entrance was like a sharp sing. His insides felt like they were being burned and bitten by the cold skin. He hated preparation; he hated it even more that it was necessary.

Yami frowned every time he heard Yugi whimper in pain, or felt him tightening his grip on him. He hated causing Yugi such pain, but it had to be done. Carefully, he removed his fingers from the warm softness and tilted Yugi's chin to face him. "Yugi?"

Yugi sniffed and almost melted under Yami's gaze. No words were spoken between them. They weren't needed. Yami looked at him with questioning worry and comforting eyes. Yugi just smiled, wiped his eyes and nodded. Yami returned the smile and allowed Yugi to push him down, when he felt his little one straddling him. He let Yugi reposition himself above him. His hands smoothed over the soft thighs on either side of his hips and his knees rose to keep Yugi trapped between them. He giggled when Yugi moved his hands from his shoulders to his stomach until he finally positioned himself over his very ready King with confidence. A light blush darkened his cheeks, when Yami gently took his hips and held them steady.

"Try not to squeeze me too tight" Yami teased with an Eskimo kiss.

Blushing deeper, Yugi carefully lowered his hips onto the crown of the Frost King, moaning as the King entered him. He bit back a hiss as his timid walls embraced the King's pride completely. Yami's comforting grip guided Yugi's hips until he was completely seated. Yugi panted heavily and the King moaned in pleasure. Their faces spoke of pure bliss at the mixing fire and ice of their joining. The King's pride massaging Yugi's soft insides was like heaven to the young man, and his body shook from the pleasure of it, but likewise, he hissed when the foreign invader protested any movement by stretching his sensitive body beyond its limitations. Likewise, Yami fell back against the pillows and mattress, completely consumed by the scorching warmth and soft tightness of his little one clenching and unclenching his member. The look of mixed pleasure on Yugi's flushed, heated face was the final reward. As much as he wanted to roll them over and take his little one for himself, he reminded himself he wanted this to be pleasurable on more than just a physical level. He refused to take advantage of Yugi's trust.

Gently, he stroked Yugi's hips and pelvis to lessen the pain and carefully sat up, letting his little one adjust to him, again considering a personal accomplishment that he was treating his consort with so much affection. He rained kisses across Yugi's blushing face. Yugi giggled, grateful for the fondness. He carefully shifted his hips, hoping to ease the pain, extremely grateful for Yami's firm but gentle hands soothing it away. A stray tear formed over his smile. Yami was such a gentle lover. Just the two of them being joined like this almost brought Yugi to tears, but Yami was quick to kiss them away.

With new confidence, Yugi raised his hips until only the crown of Yami was still inside him and slowly fell back down, the friction delicious and sweet. Once the young man found a rhythm Yami started to gently arch his hips each time, desperate to recapture the warmth surrounding his member. Yugi smiled at him and moved down at different angles, both moaning when the warmth of completion returned. They began a slow, gentle pace, their bodies molding perfectly against the other, their movements in sync and their actions as loving as their kisses, both perfectly content with the feeling of completion and savoring the feel of the other.

Yugi's inner walls molded perfectly around Yami's member which filled his little one completely without any pain, like a key and a lock. Like their bodies had been crafted perfectly for the other. The frequency increased on its own accord. Their eyes sparkled with delight and pleasure. They spoke without their voices, mutually agreeing to the increasing speed and power of their love-making. Yugi thrust downward determined to recapture as much of Yami inside him as he could. Yami was likewise determined to fill his little one deeper and deeper each time. Each time they pulled away, it was with great reluctance, and their bodies and souls yearned to join once again in unity. Neither wanting to lose the sense of completion they only felt when they were together.

Yami moaned as Yugi lowered himself once more, the pace increasing. Subconsciously, he rolled his hips and thrust up with a little more force. Suddenly, Yugi screamed in pleasure, his head tilted back and his back formed a perfect arch. Yami grinned, knowing he'd found Yugi's most sensitive area. He gripped Yugi's hips a little tighter and began rolling his hips to strike that spot at different angles. Each thrust of Yami against him sent a shockwave of pleasure through Yugi's body and he screamed and trembled. He arched and shook, his own thrusts becoming jerky and incoherent as the King smiled wickedly and pounded away inside his lover. Yugi suddenly fell forward, trying to increase his grip on Yami's arms to keep himself upright. His breath exploded from his throat in heavy gasps. His arms became gelatin and he wobbled, unable to hold up his weight.

Yugi screamed and finally collapsed, his arms giving way. Two strong arms caught and held him against a firm, loving chest. Yugi was quick to cling to him and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks as Yami continued to thrust into him. Yami's response was a sweet kiss, before he rolled them over so he was now on top and wrapped his arms around Yugi and littered the boy's cheeks with kisses. Yugi giggled and moaned when he felt Yami move and grow harder within him: the blunt pressure moving deeper than ever before. Yugi bucked his hips to meet his lover and soon they became lost in the laughter, moans, screams, kisses and movements of their love-making. Yami stroked Yugi's inner thighs and rolled circles all over his outer hips, making Yugi keen and squeak, loving the new sounds he made. Then he retracted his hips slowly, hissing when his member left the comforting tightness of Yugi's warmth and quickly but gently glided back in, striking Yugi's sensitive spot on the first try, morphing Yugi's squeaks into moans and screams of pleasure. Yami moaned each time he reentered Yugi, Kami, his consort was so tight! He pulled out of Yugi aching slow then slammed back in earning a cry of delight from the young man beneath him.

Yugi bucked his hips each time Yami pulled away, determined to recapture the warmth and completion he only felt when Yami filled him, whimpering in defeat when he failed, only to moan in sheer delight whenever he was refilled. Yugi squirmed, lost in the blissful feeling surging through his entire being. Yami was being so gentle with him, and passion blazing in his loving eyes and tender smile brought Yugi to tears. Yami shivered consumed by the overwhelming desire and happiness rushing through him at the sight of his beloved in such an erotic state. Yugi's eyes were glazed with love and desire only for him. He leaned forward to kiss away the happy tears streaking Yugi's cheeks, each one only made his heart burn brighter and his wings flutter. The sight of Yugi's bliss only enriched his pleasure.

Their lips met again, kissing heatedly, as they moved against the other, holding the other so tightly as if to fuse into one being. The slow rhythm of their love-making became bolder and faster. Each thrust put Yami deeper inside Yugi and the movement of their stomachs rubbing together massaged Yugi's own length, coasting it to join them. The burning desire of filling and being filled, the soft warmth of Yugi and the cold hardness of Yami together created a mating unique to them. The keens and sounds escaping them formed a song only lovers could understand. Their hands and bodies moved in a dance that only lovers knew.

Soon one of their hands laced together while the other wrapped around their lover, and stayed like that the rest of the night. They didn't bite or nip. They didn't lose themselves to the wild ecstasies of sex. Their eyes never left the others. Their pace never faltered, even as it became more forceful, it contained a love and tender passion that brought Yugi to tears and Yami to such a state that he couldn't stop smiling. Instead, they made love like lovers do. All their strength they poured into their love-making, determined to give the other pleasure and show them the depths of their love.

And when their pent-up passion finally reached its limit they released together; Yugi's body absorbing every drop of Yami's essence and milking him dry. He moaned loudly that morphed into a half mewl, half scream feeling Yami's warm essence coat his insides, making the Frost King a permanent part of himself. Yugi's own release coated both their stomachs, but Yami likewise cleaned Yugi's essence with his hand and tongue, taking the physical evidences of his lover's being into him as well.

They collapsed against one another pausing to breathe. Their faces flushed. Their lungs desperate for oxygen. Their bodies weakened and yearning for the other still.

When energy returned to them Yugi pushed himself up though his muscled protested any movement. His body felt like liquid and his mind was a cloud of bliss. With the last of his strength he pulled himself closer to Yami, who likewise wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tightly in his arms. They solidified their love with a kiss. Yugi rose with the rising and falling of Yami's chest as he breathed and he snuggled deeper against Yami's chest. They laughed and hugged and rolled over wrapping themselves in their arms and blankets.

The actions awakened their passion: Yugi blushed and Yami chuckled seeing they were still joined and that he was already growing hard inside Yugi, whose softness welcomed the foreigner. Their eyes met and they kissed again before making love once again. Yami rolled his hips hoping to loosen Yugi's entrance which had become more constricted following its release. But he also knew it made Yugi more sensitive now, and he enjoyed taking advantage of that. Yugi moaned and whimpered slightly, discomforted that his tight body was being pried open. His fingers dug into the blankets and pulled him so tightly his knuckled turned white, his head thrashed from side of side. Yami comforted him with chaste kisses to his face and neck, waiting for Yugi's approval before moving. Yugi moaned and weakly rolled his hips in approval. His body to weak to move so he contented to just lie there and let his body absorb everything Yami gave him.

Every kiss, every thrust, every pound against his prostate made his mind cloud with bliss. All he could see was Yami's soulful eyes and his loving smile and feel his warm embrace. Lost in their love-making, he barely felt it when Yami's hands left his hips and reawakened his member, until he felt Yami's lips enclose over his and trap him in a sweet kiss. He picked Yugi up and held him in his arms, coaxing Yugi's to join him. Yugi returned the kiss with fervor and weakly wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, rocking himself against Yami and putting him deeper within him. Yami smiled against Yugi's skin and deepened the kiss. One hand remained on Yugi's member, the other moving to hold him closer. Their love-making not losing an ounce of its compassion, but neither willing for it to end just yet. But their treacherous bodied betrayed them and before they were ready to stop, Yugi came with a loud moan that morphed into a scream when he felt his own body constrict and absorb Yugi's own release deep inside his body. Yami released reluctantly and collapsed onto of Yugi, careful not to let a single drop of Yugi's release escape his hand and drank every drop.

They paused for a moment to catch their breath, their bodies spent but their spirits unwilling to rest just yet. With the last of his strength, Yugi rolled on to his stomach so his back was pressed against Yami's chest, and supported the weight of his torso on his elbows. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Yami chuckle. They didn't need to speak, instead they just laughed and Yami kissed his forehead and Yugi nuzzled Yami's cheek. They kissed fervently, while Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder the other ran up and down his sensitive sides. Yugi wrapped both his arms around Yami's arm, trapping it there. He only broke the kiss when he felt Yami slip inside him again, and released a cross between and howl and a moan. He purred with the sensation of being filled and flopped onto his stomach, his grip on Yami's arm not faltering. Yami followed him and kept a firm grip on Yugi. His lips didn't stay still and immediately found Yugi's neck and trailed butterfly kisses down his back, with each kiss he thrust in and out of Yugi's body. He ran his hand over Yugi's back with a delighted hum

Yami thought he'd go insane with need at the sights and sounds his Yugi was making. Each movement growing bolder with each delicious scream, mewl and moan Yugi released. Every time Yami slid back inside, Yugi thrust his bottom into the air, meeting him, making each of their movements deeper and more passionate. They made love several more times, each one just as loving as their first time but more passionate. Their screams were the climax that solidified their union: both the release of their union and of the song that ended with a kiss. When stamina failed them and their limbs would no longer solidify sleep rose to take its place.

Yugi collapsed onto his stomach, his body limp as a doll after their most recent round of love-making. Yami landed on top of him, earning an 'oaf' of discomfort. He quickly apologized and weakly raised his hips allowing himself to slip free from Yugi's constricted warmth. Yugi hissed at the action then whined, his body subconsciously trying to keep Yami trapped inside him, but it failed. Already he missed the feeling of completion he felt only when he was one with his King. Yami, likewise frowned and lied down next to Yugi. His fingers ran over Yugi's lacing them together and they stayed that way for the rest of the night. For a moment, they just stayed like that breathing contently and staring in the other's eyes and basking in the presence of their lover. With the last of his strength, Yami slipped closer to Yugi and gently pulled him into his arms. His wings slipped free of the heavy blanket and immediately fluttered, happy to be free of their prison.

Yugi purred in delight feeling them chill his sweaty skin. "You're amazing, Yami," he complimented, rolling onto his back and holding up his arms like a small child who wanted to be held. "I'm so glad I met you."

Yami complied with Yugi's request and carefully picked him up and held him against his chest. "Me too, Yugi, me too." Yami swirled his fingers around Yugi's soft locks. "I must say, you're completely unlike anyone I've ever met."

"You too" Yugi purred, propped himself on Yami's stomach on his elbows, and returned to his earlier hobby of drawing patterns on the King's chest with his finger. "You're definitely more rambunctious than anyone I know." He chuckled.

Yami laughed. "See, I told you I wasn't always uptight. Thank Kami that cute little ass of yours was" he teased stroking the curve of Yugi's bottom.

Yugi blushed. "Cut it out!" he buried his face in Yami's chest.

Yami stroked his hair, apologetically. "I'm only teasing, little one." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "I love you so much, my precious little Yugi," Yami soothed, stroking Yugi's hair and back and kissing his forehead.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled against the King's chest. "I'm falling in love with you, Yami," he admitted honestly. "I'm falling so hard." Yugi almost chocked on his own joyful tears. Yami was such a tender lover. Never before had Yugi felt so loved, so complete, so alive than he did when he was in Yami's arms, like a precious treasure Yami would honor and love forever.

Yami eyes brightened clearly pleased with Yugi's response "Good." He rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss that made them both blush and giggle, a feat none who knew them would think possible.

"Hey Yami," Yugi asked. "What will happen tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Yami explained with a smile "We will bathe, dress and prepare for the Solstice celebration, and when the sun sets the celebration will begin with the Ritual of the Setting sun."

"What's that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It is a competition where the Frost King or Queen and their Consort begin a parade where the village gathers at the bottom of the hill, and lead around the mountain that this castle is carved from. Everyone holds a personal maid lantern except without a candle in it and when they get to the top, that's when the real ritual begins." He winked deviously, making Yugi more curious.

"So…what happens?" Yugi asked with barely masked impatience.

"That," Yami winked "Is a surprise." He kissed Yugi's forehead. Too tired to argue, Yugi let the King have his fun and lay back in the King's arms. His body felt weightless, his mind felt like it wasn't even there, and his spirit felt like it had gone to heaven. He never thought that he, Yugi Mouto, ice-skater from Domino, would ever be here, lying in the arms of the Frost King. He blushed deeply, his mind still trying to wrap around the reality of his situation. He'd just been bedded by the Frost King, of the Frost Fairies, in a magical world of perpetual winter. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale or a fantasy writer's imagination. It was surreal to say the least. And yet here he was. Wrapped in the arms of said Frost King, the man who loved him and how he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was falling head over heels with, he had only the courage to accept it. He could've cried from happiness, but he didn't have any tears to shed. Instead, he snuggled deeper into Yami's warmth and let him hold him.

They stayed like that wrapped completely in a twisted nest of sheets and blankets, holding the other in their arms, cuddling until sleep stole whatever energy they still had. Their dreams on nothing but each other and their lives together and hoping, if only for a moment, that this would last.


	14. Part XIV

New Chapter in record time! Woohoo! I would've gotten it up a LOT faster except Mahado and Mana fought me tooth and nail for a long time and I had to struggle with the outfits, but more on that later.

I'm on fire, and I'm not stopping until I finish this story!

**Warning: **Lemons, hot gorgeous naked dripping wet boys that might cause dehydration due to drooling: _**MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A WATER BOTTLE **_

Kuri: (reads paper) S2Teennovelist, also known as the Queen of Plottwists is not responsible for dehydration caused by her work, anyone with a problem with it will face the wrath of the Kuribohs (Kuris all hold up their weapons: See Deviantart comic The K-T Attack Force.

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takehashi, the Frost Fairies were inspired by the Japanese myth about the Yukki-Onna; costumes were inspired by the images seen below.

As always Thanks to all my fans and reviewers, especially my Beta Espi, for helping me through the section with Mahado and Mana that gave me hell. Thanks so much hun! Also thanks to Toya and Keara for help with the Kimono designs ^-^ Thanks guys! I hope you like the final results!

Review, comment, critique, ask questions and go nuts. Any and all flames MUST have a reason!

**Song for this chapter: **At Last I see The Light-Tangled (play it for the end of the chapter: TRUST me it makes a HUGE difference)

* * *

_Part XIV_

Yugi was in paradise. There was no other word for it. Vaguely, he felt the gentle stroke of feathers brushing his shoulders. Though his body slept and his eyes remained closed, his mind slowly returned to wakefulness. He fought with all his might to remain asleep, not wanting to leave his paradise just yet, but reluctantly opened his eyes.

Instead of the glaring lemon lights punishing him for his stubbornness with burning eyes and a painful headache, he was instead met with a soft cloudy canopy. Only bits of soft light leaked through, highlighting the feathery shapes with shadows and lights. At first he thought he truly was in paradise, until he rolled his head to the side and was greeted with the sleeping face of the Frost King, as peaceful and loving as he'd been each time they'd made love. Yugi smiled at the sight and blushed giddily at the previous night's memories.

Though he'd fallen asleep on his side, he'd awoken on his back, realizing he must've rolled over in his sleep. And yet the Frost King had not released him. Yami still slept on his side, one arm draped tightly around Yugi's waist while the other lied across the pillow just above Yugi's hair. His right leg draped across Yugi's hip with a knee wedged between his legs, making the young man's blush deepen. He soon realized Yami's wings had formed a canopy over them both, keeping the warmth trapped inside and the sunlight out. Yugi shuffled closer to his King and rolled back onto his side facing Yami's bare chest. Yami's skin felt lukewarm as opposed to the cold chill it had been the previous night, but Yugi didn't mind. He snuggled deeper into the firm chest of his Frost King and folded his arms between them. He closed his eyes and let the darkness and warmth of Yami's wings, the rising and falling of Yami's chest against his cheek, and the rhythm of Yami's heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

Just as Yugi was about to retreat into sleep, he felt his pillow shift under him and felt a gentle hand vigilantly shake his shoulder. He responded with a pitiful wine of displeasure and clamped his arms tightly around Yami's chest and tried to burry himself back in the warmth, laziness urging him back to sleep.

An amused chuckled caused the chest to vibrate. Yugi felt someone stroking his hair and back, lulling him awake, but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed.

"Love, it's time to awake," Yami's deep voice summoned gently, reluctantly pulling away from Yugi's soft, warm body. Yugi groaned with a high pitched screech and pulled the covers over his head when Yami pulled his wings away allowing the brutal light, pouring in through his glass roof, to spill inside. His body immediately protested the movements and he hissed loudly when a twitch of pain raced up his backside and lower abdomen.

Yami sighed and shook the lump Yugi had formed a little harder. "Come on love, the Winter Solstice begins at sundown and we must herald the beginning of the Solstice at Twilight."

"Too early," Yugi mumbled under the blankets.

"I disagree, little one, it's past midday" Yami corrected.

"Don't care," Yugi grumbled. "Wanna sleep."

"Alright, little one, I warned you." The cocky tone was the only foreshadowing before the covers were yanked away and Yugi was hoisted into Yami's arms. Yugi cried out in objection and thrashed in response causing Yami to drop him in shock. Yugi winced loudly in pain when his bottom made contact with the cruel bed. He hand flew to rub the abused area with a pitiful whimper.

Yami's stare of shock quickly transformed into concern. Carefully, he turned Yugi onto his side and placed his arms behind Yugi's back and under his knees, allowing Yugi to wrap his arms around his neck and gently hoisted him into his arms. Yugi winced at the movement.

"Sorry," Yami kissed his forehead in apology. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

Yugi snorted and shrugged. "Don't apologize, I'm sure not complaining." He leaned his cheek against Yami's shoulder to emphasize his point. "Besides, we would've been sore anyway so…wait a minute!" Yugi shot up and looked the King over, who looked just as perfect as he was the day before: not a displacement of hair, no marks or scratched on his frosted skin, no slouch to his posture, not a hint of fatigue.

"Why aren't you sore like I am?" Yugi demanded.

Yami blinked then chuckled with a hearty laugh. "I'm not human, Yugi," Yami explained. "My body is naturally stronger and more durable than a human's; therefore my stamina allows me to recover at a faster…"

"I don't understand a word you're saying." Yugi admitted.

Yami flashed him an annoyed looked, then smirked. "I'm a fairy with a body like ice. Because of that I can recover energy and stamina _much_ faster than you can," Yami's smirked curled, devilishly. "It makes pleasurable acts much more enjoyable. Did you ever notice why fairies are so promiscuous?"

Yugi's eyes bulged in shock. He snorted in narrow-eyed annoyance. "That is _not _fair. Why am I the only one that has to be sore after we have sex?" Yugi crossed his arms and pouted.

Yami resisted the urge to laugh and settled for a snicker instead. "I'm sorry love, but perhaps a nice hot bath will cure your pain." Yami suggested shoving aside the curtains that led to his sleeping quarters. Yugi hadn't noticed it before but the small hallway, with exception of the spiral limestone staircase, was much like that of a traditional Japanese hallway. The floors were smooth, polished parallel wooden beams, the walls were made of bamboo, and beams crafted the ceiling. Adjacent to Yami's room were two pale yellow bamboo doors with paper windows. Yami glared at the doors and flapped his wings. They slide backwards horizontally, revealing the secret room it contained.

Yugi turned his head to peek and his eyes bulged. The entrance was a small deck made of bamboo with an overhead canopy. Wicker baskets in the corners acted as holders for clothes and possessions while a large wooden box held thick, fluffy towels. Beneath the deck the floor was sunken in and made of flat slate surrounding a ring of different sized stone, littered with bowls and glass bottles filled with different fragrances and oils. The well's steamy waters were a pale amber color and gave off a sweet, earthy smell.

Water entered the well, clean and clear, from a huge waterfall pouring over the side of the wall which Yugi assumed came from the hot springs in the hills by the palace. The spring's entrance was a smooth rectangular stone. Between two large rocks was a small stream leaking beneath a shallow wall of stone and glass. A waterfall raced down the slope of the castle's hill. Half the wall was glass but the other half was open air, allowing the heavy steam to pour outside and offered the most beautiful view of the mountains Yugi had ever seen.

"Is this…yours?" Yugi asked unable to remove his eyes.

"It only used for ceremonies or when I don't have time to use the hot springs, but yes this is mine," Yami explained walking down the steps and towards the spring. Yugi shivered when the cold winter air of the outside bit his naked skin, but the steam immediately made him sweat as well.

Suddenly, Yugi felt his support vanish and he screamed when he felt himself drop and crash against the water of the large spring. The soft, squishy moss cushioned his abused bottom, but still sent a sting of pain up his back. Fortunately, the spring was not very deep and the water didn't go past his neck in his current position.

Yugi shot to his feet, exposing his drenched skin to the cold air. Immediately, he regretted it and shot back into the warm water and covered his shoulders. "You jerk!" Yugi screamed with a flaming blush on his face. His face contorted to a scowl and crossed his arms in an angry pout. He turned away when Yami strolled down the steps, his frosty white body vanishing beneath the steamy, amber waters and waded towards the middle of the tub where Yugi was plopped.

Yugi squeaked, splashed, and ducked beneath the water when Yami came closer. Yami tried to reach for him, but Yugi evaded his hands.

"My little one, what's the matter?" Yami soothed. Yugi continued to glare and wade away from him. Yami's eyes lit up at the challenge. He chuckled at Yugi's persistence but continued his pursuit. Intent on catching him, Yami mock pounced, forcing Yugi to escape into a corner. Seizing the opportunity, Yami pounced and trapped his little one against a large flat rock that was pushed against the side of the pool.

"D-don't come near me, I'm mad at you!" Yugi warned but the stutter in his voice made Atem smirk. He could hear the hint of desire in Yugi's voice before it was smothered. "I don't like being dropped on my ass in a tub of water, _again_." Yugi growled, suddenly realizing he'd backed himself into a corner and looked for a way to escape. His arms shook at his sides and he blushed at Yami's confident smirk, but kept his glare. "You said this was supposed to make me feel better!"

"And it will," Yami soothed, reaching out a hand to stroke Yugi's cheek. "The water in this bath is much warmer than the other springs and it is rich in pulverized apple cider and cayenne pepper to relax aching muscles for those days when the King needs to relax from a hard day's work or his consort needs to recover from an enthusiastic liaison." His wink made Yugi's blush darken and sink deeper into the rock. Thinking quickly, Yugi ducked under the water and tried to swim away, but Yami caught him and hoisted him up by his underarms. He pulled the struggling boy into his arms, enjoying the touch of Yugi's soft skin against his naked body.

Yugi protested fiercely against being held by pushing against the King's chest. He tried and failed to ignore the growing hardness pressed against him, determined to be mad at the King. When he heard the King moan, he fought down a blush, knowing Yami must've felt him start to harden. Immediately, he stiffened. "Don't even think of trying to seduce me! I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Yami apologized sincerely and wrapped his arms around Yugi pinning the boy's hands against his arms and nuzzled his face in Yugi's hair contritely. "What must I do to earn your forgiveness, my precious little one?"

Yugi growled trying not to succumb to the tender words. Yugi smirked and flashed his biggest, widest, wettest, sweetest eyes. Yami bit his lips when Yugi's lip started to tremble. His eyes softened and his grip weakened at the pleading look. Yami's defeated face nearly made Yugi break his concentration but he wasn't about to lose. "Convince me you're really sorry."

The combination of those pleading eyes and the sweet insistence behind each word sent a bolt of desire straight to his groin. Surrendering to his desires, he trapped Yugi in a heated kiss. Yugi's expression broke and immediately he melted into the kiss, Yami quick to catch him. The Frost King's fingers slipped behind Yugi soaking them in one of the bowls of oil. With Yugi distracted by the kiss, he slipped his oil-soaked fingers beneath the water and slipped them inside Yugi's moist entrance and started scissoring it open. Yugi shuddered, his back arched and broke the kiss to cry out: his loins on fire and his arms immediately wrapping around Yami's neck. "Do that again!" he demanded.

"Demanding little Yugi," Yami smirked and crashed their lips together. "I think I like this side of you." His fingers probed deeper, preparing his little one gently, though his kisses and touches were rough. When he was finished he pushed Yugi flat against the rock and unwove Yugi's arms from around his neck to pin them against the wall.

Yugi panted heavily, his eyes half-lidded with desire and impatience. Eagerly, Yugi braced his knees on either side of Yami's hips, trapping him between Yugi's thighs. "Don't tease me!"

His possessiveness and desire fueled at those words. Yami released Yugi's wrist, hiked his free arm under his knee, wedging Yugi's thighs further apart and glided into Yugi's tight warmth. Yugi responded with a high pitched wail of delight and pain. He threw his head back, his eyes fluttering closed, his back forming a permanent arch and his free hand seizing Yami's shoulder so hard his nails scraped the icy skin. Yami hissed in delight, the combination of pain and Yugi's tight, burning softness galvanized his entire body. He wasted no time and started a rough, fast pace. Yugi hips bucked to meet his thrusts. The moved against each other; Yami driving in an out of his lover with force and Yugi screaming and bucking his hips to meet each thrust with just as much stamina. Water splashed in response to their movements. Their wet skin slapped against each other. Steam and sweat coated their bodies in a light sheen.

Yugi's fingers clenched Atem's hand deeply while the nails of the other sank into his chest. He hissed and arched harshly with each movement, putting Yami deeper, harder, inside him. Despite his frosty skin, Yami hissed at the force of Yugi's nails, the pain only increasing his pleasure as he pounded harder into Yugi.

Then suddenly, Yugi couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The oxygen was zapped from his lungs and he couldn't move. Yami's smirk curled in wicked pleasure. "I've found your sensitive spot." He announced and adjusted the angle of his thrust striking Yugi's prostate. "Yami!" Yugi screamed in delight. His entire body melted from the pleasure. Yami shifted his hips striking Yugi's prostate at different angles, grinning at the feeble state his lover had been reduced to.

"Oh, Yami, Yami! Harder…there…please!" Yugi begged and screamed, and tried in vain to keep up with Yami's pace but found his body succumbing to the torturous pleasure. Yami chuckled and trapped his panting love in another kiss, their fingers tightening around the other's hand. Yami's free arm wrapped around Yugi's back, pulling him closer, while Yugi wrapped his free arm around Yami's neck. Their pace increasing in speed and power with each movement. Yugi weakly rose his legs and tightened his thighs around Yami's hips, while the Frost King's free hand moved to the small of Yugi's back keeping him upright.

Yugi clung tighter to Yami, his moans increased as he felt Yami's growing hardness pound into him. Feeling the end approaching, Yami's wicked hand instinctively rose to wrap around Yugi's own hardening member and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The combination of the two points of pleasure made Yugi lose all control. He screamed and thrashed his limbs, bulking harshly against Yami making him hiss from the force of their colliding hips. His own pace increased fiercely until he knew Yugi could take no more. With a final thrust and stroke, Yugi exploded. He was still screaming as his release coated Yami's hand, and was still leaking as Yami continued to pound into him. Yugi clenched tightness increased Yugi's vulnerability as well as Yami's pleasure until Yami finally felt his own release burst free with a mumble of Yugi's name. He pinned Yugi against the wall and buried himself as deeply inside him as he could, determined not to let a single drop of himself escape his little one.

Yugi, who'd become limp as a doll following the force of his own release, let Yami do as he pleased. Moans replaced his pants as the luxurious feel of Yami's essence cooled his burning insides. Finally, Yami's shaking arms could no longer support him and he collapsed in Yugi's lap, his grip on the boy's arms not faltering. They both lied panting and unable to move for a few moments and Yami took the time to clean his hand of Yugi's essence in the existing stream. He felt Yugi's insides start to loosen around himself and weakly slipped out of his lover.

"Yami…" Yugi moaned in a horse voice and tried to sit up, but his body objected the movement. Yami carefully lifted Yugi into his lap and carried him towards the waterfall where the water was warmer and deeper. Yugi succumbed to the loving touches and pressed his head against Yami's chest. The hot water felt wonderful against his skin and now sore muscles. "That was wonderful" Yugi said, kissing Yami's cheek.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead in agreement but he wore a frown of remorse. "Indeed it was, but I must apologize regardless, my love. The point of this bath was to decrease your discomfort not make it worse."

"Oh stop that," Yugi smiled and nuzzled back into Yami's chest. "I'm certainly not complaining." He looked up and met Yami's unconvinced eyes with a smirk and folded his chin in his hands. "And just between us, making love in a private hot spring has always been a sexual fantasy of mine."

"Has it?" Yami's eyes lit up. He arched an elegant eyebrow and pressed his forehead against Yugi's. "Now I'm curious to see what other sexual fantasies you have." He trapped Yugi in another kiss, which Yugi put up no resistance against. Their arms instinctively wrapped around the other's frame. Their bodies carefully instinctively moved into the familiar position their love making had established.

Just as they'd situated themselves in preparation to make love again, the doors to the bath house were forcibly thrown open with surprising force. The resulting sounds wrenched the bath's two occupants from their tranquility and the both screamed in fear and horror, being caught off guard in such a compromising position.

Mana stood in the doorway with her fingers digging into the doors with a scowl of rage on her face. Next to her, Mahado stood with his arms at his side and a face torn between shocked disbelief and mortified rage. Realizing the position they'd been caught in, Yugi's face went ruby and he ducked into the water to hide his shame.

Yami turned to his siblings, his face red with rage and his angry fingers digging into the rim of the tub and his four wings unfurled to their full length, flashing with fury. "What the hell are you two doing here!" he demanded, furiously.

Mahado's features immediately melted into infuriation. He stomped past Mana and pointed an accusing finger at his youngest sibling, screeching "You slut! Do you have any idea how worried we were about him?" He pointed a shaking figure at Yugi with wide eyes wet with angry tears. "I mean we looked everywhere, you could've at least told us you had him in your room. Nobody would've cared if you were sleeping together."

Yugi's face burned even redder. He sank as deep as he could beneath the amber waters, wishing more than he ever had in his life he could disappear. It wasn't like he wanted to keep it a secret, but was it really necessary to broadcast his sex life?

"There was no need to tell you," Atem snorted irritated eyes and a smile that spoke of barely concealed rage. "Now if you don't mind, we were preparing for the solstice before you two rudely invaded our privacy." His arm wove around Yugi's waist and pulled the flushing boy against his chest, knowing the action would comfort Yugi, but irritate his noisy siblings further.

Mana groaned and smacked her forehead. The daylight bounced off her hair flipping the normally dark locks a sunbeam gold. She rose her head and turned to Yami with a half angry, half pained expression. "You're a jerk, Yami! Do you have any ideas how many alterations I still need to make for him? And were so _not_ getting ready, his hair's not even wet." She pouted.

Mahado blinked at her words and leaned past her. At Yugi's cute, flushed, and almost pathetic expression, Mahado's entire demeanor changed. His eyes suddenly lit up with delight. "That's right! I have to get you ready for the Solstice, Yugi hold still, I'll wash your hair for you."

"Oh no you won't!" Two different speakers said at once. The first was Yugi, how sprang free from Yami's arms and retreated to the other side of the tub, much to Yami's confusion.

"The last time you have me a bath, you nearly skinned me alive! I barely survived the first time!" The boy screeched, flashing a defiant face, his hands digging into the stone and his back pressed against the glass.

The second voice was Mana's who'd cuffed a handful of Mahado's silky mantle and pulled him back. "Do you know how long it took me to make that, Mahado?" the Seamstress scolded. "I barely finished it in time for the festival; I'll kill you if you get it dirty, or wet!"

At that moment, the Frost King and his companion noticed that both Mahado and Mana were dressed in ceremonial attire. A pale pink dress akin to a kimono decorated with black plum blossoms, donned Mana's petite figure. A huge pink and black striped obi bow was tied about her waist. The halter-like top exposing her shoulders, back and under arms. A half-moon opening in the front revealed her upper chest. Long triangular sleeves fell to her ankles and were decorated with black plum blossoms. A chocker identical to the obi tied around her neck held with a plum blossom pin. Identical ribbons tied her hair into two pig tails. Mahado stood crowned from head to toe in his favorite royal purple: form fitting purple pants and purple shirt, with a darker, looser, silkier material bunched over the shoulders and sleeves and matching long mon-tsuki skirt topped with heavy armored purple boots. Their wings bristled to life behind their backs. Yugi's eyes widened at this. He'd never noticed it before, mostly because of the heavy mantled and robes they'd both worn when they first met, but seeing them both in less layers, Yugi learned that both Mahado and Mana, like their youngest sibling, at four large wings. In the daylight, however, their wings all seemed to glitter with a certain color that reflected a mesh across the glassy feathers: Mahado's was purple, Mana's was pink and Atem's, when Yugi looked at the man's back, was red like the sunset.

Mahado growled at his sister and swatted her hands away, her annoyance more from the fact that she had stopped him rather than that she had scolded him like a child, and rose to his full height to make himself more intimidating. "That's not fair, Mana!"

I don't care," Mana countered, meeting his eyes, looking quite fierce despite the obvious difference in their heights. "I worked too hard on that outfit for you to ruin it!"

Yugi didn't know if he should laugh or break up the unusual argument. Instead, he blinked, his face contorted into one of blank bewilderment.

Yami chuckled at the cute face. "It's alright, Yugi" Yami explained. "I assure you they are always like this." Yami waved his hand across the water sending a small wave of water at his siblings, causing a small puddle to splash at their feet. They both jumped. Mana stumbled and grabbed the door to keep herself from falling onto her rump.

"Yami!" She shrieked angrily.

Yami smiled innocently in response. "If you two are done, Yugi and I would like to finish our bath then you can dress and do his hair to your heart's content."

The two siblings stopped arguing and shot around, their faces blank with shock.

"Um…" Mahado mouthed. Mana's mouth was agape.

"That could work," Mana chirped and flapped to leave, she stopped in the door and whirled around with a scary look on her face. "But you two _better_ be out by the time I get back! And don't even think of trying anything when I leave, Mahado." She bellowed behind her.

Mahado grunted and turned towards the two in the tub, but Yugi growled defiantly. "Don't even think about, I'll tell her!" He pointed after Mana. "You know I will!"

"Oh, fine!" Mahado stomped his foot. "I'll wait."

When he left, Yugi expelled a breath of relief and slid into the water. "That was terrifying." He opened his eyes and turned to Yami who sported an amused smirk. "How do you stand those too fussing all the time?"

Yami chuckled and reached for one of the vials, unclasped it, and poured it contents into his hand. "I'm used to those to two, to be honest." He rubbed his hands together and proceeded to wash Yugi's hair. Yugi jumped at the action but quickly relaxed into touch. "I won't deny that one of you is painful enough, but both of them I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Yugi mumbled and moaned, too lost in the gentle touch of Yami scrubbing his hair. Yami's fingers danced across his skin massaging away the previous day's dirt and oil. The talented fingers rubbed his skin and gently worked their way through the tangled locks until each one was thick and white with soap. Yugi groaned when Yami pulled his fingers away and motioned for Yugi to dunk his head. The boy closed his eyes and obeyed.

He rose quickly and shook his head. "That felt nice."

Yami nodded. "I'm glad, but I'm afraid we must rush the rest of our bath, unless we wish to further irk my siblings' wrath and I assure you even the most terrible of souls would rather face damnation than that." He smiled and grabbed a ruby glass vial and pulled out a sponge made of moss and lathered it with the liquid. He proceeded to scrub Yugi's back and shoulders. Yugi obeyed and lifted his arms so Yami could wash his arms and chest. They proceeded to wash one another and Yugi let Yami rest his head in his lap so he could wash his hair. They rinsed themselves off in the waterfall and reluctantly left the spring.

Yugi's arms flew to his shoulders the moment he stepped out of the warm water. Yami swiftly came to his rescue and wrapped him in a large fluffy towel before proceeding to dry Yugi's hair, the King having no fear of the cold. Through the window he could see the sun just above the mountains showing they had only an hour left before twilight.

"Come little one, we must hurry before the solstice starts" he took Yugi by the hand and guided him back to his room, grateful that Mahado and Mana hadn't arrived yet. Yugi finished drying himself off, towel dried his hair as best he could, and looked for his clothes but found they'd been cleared away. "Um, Yami," he turned to a very naked Frost King, and tried with all his might not to be seduced by the beautiful being. "Um…what exactly do I wear for the festival? And, is it cold out, I mean cold obviously doesn't bother you but I don't wanna freeze or anything."

"Oh it's cold out," Yami chuckled. "I think even the hot springs are getting frost."

Yugi gulped. "This is gonna suck."

Yami lifted Yugi's bowed head and smiled, wrapping a towel around Yugi's naked form. "Not to worry love, if I know Mana, she'll have taken your situation into consideration when she created your clothing and you will be plenty warm."

"I hope so" Yugi sighed sitting down on the bed, shivering a bit since the towel only covered his lower half. He watched Yami fish around the room for something, enjoying the view of the King's frosty, naked flesh.

"Ah, here we are." He returned with two pairs of thermal under-wear and dropped them in Yugi's lap. "Put those on, they'll keep you nice and warm."

Yugi nodded and put them on, smirking when he felt the Frost King leering at him. The cloth fit snugly; the material was light but trapped the heat against his body. He's just finished putting them on when Mana and Mahado burst into the room. Yugi barely had a moment to turn around before he was whisked behind the wall to change. He flashed the King a pleading look that screamed "help me", but Yami could only flash him an apology when Mana thrust a collection of clothes into Yami's arms and found himself in Mahado's clutches. In a flash, Mana had Yugi in her clutches and the two vanished behind the changing wall.

Minutes later, Yami found himself standing in front of his mirror with his older brother fighting in vain to do something with his hair and applying the palest of blue eye-shadows to his eyes. Yami spied himself in the mirror and smiled at his sister's work. Once Mahado was confident the Frost King's look was finished, he sprinted behind the wall to join Mana, evident by Yugi's squeaks of protests.

Yami shuddered but turned his attention back to the mirror. The costume consisted of loose, silky pants, in the palest of blues. Ultramarine ribbons wrapped from his calves to ankles, disappearing into his white ankle boots, which were decorated with gold accents and a large sapphire on the tenant. Over a long-sleeved white shirt he wore a long a kimono-like robe, the sleeves and hems were outlined in white. The bottom half split at the hips forming two pieces that wove about his legs. The seams of the kimono were outlined in white and made of criss-crossing celeste blue ribbons that ended at his lower thighs. About his waist was a snow white obi decorated with silver wing pins encrusted with sapphires. Instead of being tied in a bow, the long tail spilled to his ankles. The excess tails and the ribbon trains spiraled about his legs as he moved. The sleeves were circular as oppose to the square shape of most kimonos, and tied together with a similar criss-crossing ribbon pattern. His wings fit snuggly through the slits in the back, reflecting the multiple shades of blue. Customary to his status as King, the robe was a rich royal blue.

He finished off the look with a series of rings ranging from simple silver to silver encrusted with different blue and black jewels. Mahado wove his hair into a low ponytail tied with a white ribbon and set a crystal drop on each of his bangs. A crown made from an explosion of ice, crystals and jewels completed his image.

An arrogant smile crossed the King's lips as he admired himself in the mirror. "Excellent work, Mana, as always" he complimented.

"Of course!" Mana cheered. "And if you liked that check out my best work!" Yami turned around just in time to see Mana pull Yugi out from behind the wall, fully dressed in the outfit she'd created for him.

Yugi blushed when he saw Yami in his outfit, looking every inch like a Japanese fairy tale prince. Suddenly subconscious he held his hands behind his back and looked at the floor. "How so I look?" he asked shyly.

Yami's eyes widened immensely. Mana has created a kimono-like costume for Yugi. The color was a pale shade of lavender and decorated on the hems and sleeves with crimson Japanese maple leaves blowing in the wind. It fit Yugi snuggly, but thickly, but the material looked smooth and satiny and had a subtle sheen in the light. The sleeves were trimmed with lilac blue ruffles and hemmed with gold ribbons. The wrists were cut and tied with a gold ribbon. The top was like a jacket that flared over slim hips and was tied with a thick black obi belt, decorated with Japanese maple leaves that were poorly stitched into the fabric with black thread. The bottom of the outfit was a wavy flouncing skirt, mid-thigh and layered to his feet with an under layer of lilac ruffles. Beneath, Yami could see he was wearing soft purple tights and heavy snow boots lined with black fur. Each wrist was adorned with a bracelet; one was a simple pale blue feather speckled with different shades of white and gray and clasped at each end with silver. The other was a braid of two feathers the colors of the sunsets interwoven with a gold chain.

Mahado had taken care of Yugi's hair and make-up to match the outfit. Pale lavender eye-shadow highlighted the deep purple of his eyes. His eyelashes were outlined with kohl making them look fuller and thicker. Mahado has brushed his hair dry so its natural shape was softer and more curved. A touch of Mahado's fingers had suspended his bangs like the wind was perpetually blowing them. Each one had a tiny crimson maple leaf suspended from each bang. A pair of black fur earmuffs cutely kept his ears warm and formed a headband that held his bangs in place. A pair of berets made of a cluster of Japanese maple leaves pinned the base of his star shape spikes. Black leather gloves filled with fur warmed his hands, completing the look.

Yami licked his lips with delight. The outfit fit Yugi's body perfectly, highlighting every curve of Yugi's body: his lean, firm chest, his slim waist, the small muscles of his arms and legs. The cute blush on his face completed the image.

Yami stared longingly at him for a few moments before strolling over Yugi and lifted his chin. "You look beautiful."

Yugi's blushed deepened and he smiled. "Thank you." He wove his hands in Yami's revealing a pair of rabbit fur black gloves. "So, do you really like my outfit?" Yugi looked himself over. "It's not too girly?"

Yami shook his head. "It's perfect for you. Were we not rushed for time, I'd send them away and proceed to show you just _how_ much I like it, but we must leave." He darted his eyes towards his giggling siblings before returning his attention to Yugi.

Yugi chuckled with a deep blush and followed Yami. He had little doubt, were the solstice not about to start, that he'd be naked and on Yami's bed. "Thanks Mana."

"Actually I can't take the credit for that one," the seamstress admitted. "Syrus made it. He was adamant about making you something for the festival, all four of them were! I finally agreed to shut them up."

"What?" Yugi's eyes widened. "As in Syrus, Chazz, Jaden, and Jesse made this for me?" He asked, stunned.

"Well, Syrus made it, Chazz designed the obi, the leaves are sewed on with his hair," Mana chuckled crossing her arms. "But sewing's not his strong point, so his fingers probably have more holes than the stitches do." She laughed. "Jaden and Jesse chickened out when they saw him bleeding so they opted to make something from their feathers instead." She pointed to his wrists.

Yugi blinked and looked at the feathers about his wrists.

"That explains it," Yami mumbled.

"Explains what?" Yugi asked.

"Why Chazz's fingers were bandaged yesterday. He tried to hide it, but I saw them. I didn't think it was because he was doing something craftworthy," Yami explained with a dark chuckle, unable to believe he could've missed such a thing.

Yugi hadn't heard him though; he was still looking at his wrists. Jesse and Jaden's feathers, Syrus' craft, and Chazz's hair: the entire costume had been crafted from the children's love of him. He suddenly felt guilty for not being able to spend time with them with the last few days. "Hey Yami," he turned to the Frost King, who met his eyes with an attentive expression. "After the Ritual, how about we spend the Solstice with the boys, just the six of us." Yugi asked with a smile.

Yami grinned and nodded. "I'd like that very much." He turned and searched the room. "Now where's Silver Fang? He wasn't here last night."

"I wonder why?" Yugi laughed, just as the silver wolf poked his head from under the bed with a loud snort.

Once outside the palace, Yugi was surprised to find almost the entire town at the base of the hill, everyone was dressed in holiday festive kimonos with the court, consisting of Shadi, Ishizu, Mahado, Mana and the boys, Luna was nowhere in sight. Jaden, Syrus, Jesse and Syrus all wore lovely kimonos in colors of royal blue and purple marking them as the King's children, but were lavishly decorated with symbols of pine trees, bamboo and plum blossoms. Everyone was holding a star or flower-shaped paper lantern. Spotted throughout the crowd people held hanging flower shaped lanterns lit with a bright white light like a fallen star, illuminating a path and others carried flutes or lyres of drums.

Yami took Yugi's hand and led him to the front of the crowd, Silver Fang at their side standing proud as the King's familiar. "Welcome my loyal subjects and artisans." He whirled around and pointed to the setting sun. Twilight had dyed the sky a series of deep purples before fading into midnight blue. "Tonight is the First Night of the Winter Solstice, the First Day of Winter and the Longest Night of the Year!" The crowd erupted in cheers. They silenced when the King held up his hand. "And this Solstice is even more special, because this year…" He wove his hand into Yugi's and gently pulled him forward. "I, the Frost King, will not be carrying out the Ritual of the Setting Sun alone, I present to you, Yugi Mouto, the first human to visit our kingdom in almost forty years, will be acting as my Consort."

The crowd burst into cheers, their hands clapped with glee, their eyes and smiles bright with happiness. All while Yugi tried so hard not to blush from the attention. He gave a friendly wave. His heart pounded with excitement. His spirit felt livelier than it had in years.

"Now," Yami turned around. Two fairies brought forth two star-blossom shaped lanterns and offered one to Yami and the other to Yugi. Yami gestured his head. Yugi followed his gazed to a small path indented in the snow. The pure white snow sparkled in the fairy light sparkling as if it were still day.

Everyone lifted their handmade lantern into the air, Yugi copied Yami, still lost on what to do for the Ritual. Yami winked at him and turned around and whispered in Yugi's ear. "Watch carefully, little one, we're about to be shown the way."

Yugi obeyed and watched as the last light of the sun landed on the path before them. The snow sparkled in the fading light then suddenly the wind started to blow. Wisps of snow burst into the air like white winds dancing in a spiraling tunnel. The fairies with instruments started playing, filling the area with a soft melody. Mystified by the spectacular, Yugi walked as if in a trance through the tunnel with the lantern held delicately in his hand. Yami followed at his side. Silver Fang chased after him, upon the King's request when Yugi picked up his pace and burst into a run. The boys took that as their cue, and started the parade by marching through the tunnel. Snow danced and fell in tune with the music. Soon the entire village took part in the parade and chased their King and his consort up the snow brick path, spiraling up the mountain that housed the Frost King's palace.

Yugi followed the pale and paused when he found himself coming to a small stream at the base of a waterfall, steam and mist pooled into the air transforming the snow into crystal droplets. Briefly Yugi wondered if this was the stream that came from the Frost King's path. Silver Fang jumped in front of him and lowered his chin into the water, then howled into the sky. Rings of water echoed from the touch. Several more appeared and transformed into a pathway of circular stones. Yugi hopped across them, Silver Fang by his side. Once on the other side, Yugi found the path spiraled to what looked like a small clearing high at the top of the castle illuminated by the last ray of twilight.

He raced up it, the beat of Yami's wings and the muted thunder of Silver Fang's feet not far behind him, but he pressed on determined to learn the secret of the Setting Sun, the surprise Yami wanted him to see. Finally, he reached the top of the palace, and found the most stunning view of the mountainside. But even more magnificent was a tree so large the moment Yugi entered the clearing he found himself standing in the shadow of its branches. Familiarity swept over Yugi when he spied the roots. The limbs of its trunk contorted and penetrated the ground deeply, spread and penetrating the snow, the frost and the ground to the rich water and soil beneath. Vividly, Yugi recalled the roots that bore moondrops not far beneath the King's room which if Yugi's geography was correct was beneath him a few meters to the left.

His eyes left the roots and followed up the thick, woody trunk where an enormous knothole formed a triangular shape so large, a person could fit inside of it. Briefly, Yugi wondered that if he looked inside of it, he might see another world. The heavy branches exploded like arms reaching towards the heavens: each of its leaves was shaped like a maple star but was frosted over giving it a crystalline appearance. But what struck Yugi, were the pale pink buds at the base of every cluster of leaves. His eyes stayed transfixed on them like they were summoning him. The jingle of the crystal leaves and the soft hum of the buds created a hauntingly memory that enthralled him like the hypnotism of a bird sun. Gently, Silver Fang nudged his side. When Yugi looked at him, the wolf pointed his nose towards the far west where the sun had just about set. Yugi followed, just in time to see the last ray of twilight strike the tree at the right angle.

The lights reflected off the crystal leaves like a labyrinth of mirrors. They burst to life with rainbow sparkles, igniting the entire tree with crystal fire. Then Yugi saw it: the pale pink buds move and rise. Their flower petals unfurling like the feathers of a peacock revealing the secret they kept hidden beneath: pale silvery-pink blossoms that lit with a pale gleam like a pitch pearl star. Finally, one of them fell from its perch, falling elegantly like a falling star to the ground. Instinctively, Yugi burst forward to catch it. The flower landed in the heart of his lantern. The petals of the lantern suddenly closed like a Venus flytrap then burst open again, only this time the bloom had transformed into a pale silver flame that lit Yugi's face with moonlight.

"Magnificent," Yugi breathed, a small tear falling down his cheek. Now he knew why Yami wanted this to be a surprise. It was such an honor to be the first one to see this magical, beautiful tree, the proudest and most glorious symbol of nature's magnificence at the single moment where she shed her outer shell and revealed her true beauty.

"You did it, Yugi." He felt the King place a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations." The two turned to the village which had all been watching the tree sparkle and bloom with the same admiration and respect that had transfixed Yugi. Then, Silver Fang released a loud howl into the sky marking the setting of the sun and the beginning of the night.

"The First Flame of Winter!" Yami shouted, happily. Instinctively, Yugi help up his paper lantern, boasting the proud silver flame. The valley filled with the cheers, cried and sounds of delight. A short moment mater, the rest of the blossoms started falling. Yami wove his hands and the air, a shallow wind emerged from the still air quick to catch them. The flowers remained suspended until Yami folded his hands behind his head and swung his arm and body in a thirty degree angle. The wind followed carrying the flowers. Knowing what to do the villagers, court, and the children held their lanterns towards the heavens. Yami stopped and stood straight, holding his hands level with his head, his arms forming a ninety degree angle. Then he raised his arms into the air and spread them wide. The wind broke, each flower fell elegantly into a lantern before lighting them with a bright flame.

With his part of the festival over, Yami rushed back to Yugi, who handed him his own lantern. His sons rushed over, each holding an empty lantern and rushed to catch one of the flowers. Yugi leaned up to kiss the King's cheek in thanks, before the two held their glowing red and blue lanterns. When all fours of the King's sons' returned each holding a colorful lantern lit by a silver flame of their own, the six of them raised their lanterns into the year. They released them and watched them float away. The villagers soon followed.

A ribbon of lanterns in a variety of colors filled the sky with a rainbow galaxy of stars. Flowers, cylinders and sphere shapes danced in the pitch black sky filling the longest night of the year with colorful lights.

The Winter Solstice had begun.

* * *

I'm so proud and happy with this chapter! I hope you all took the warnings into consideration.

I did a lot of research on kimonos, winter designs, and Winter festivals for this chapter, and i'm so proud of how they came out. Winter kimonos have specific colors, patterns and designs, and though modern Japan only wears kimonos at festivals and male kimonos are a lot more plain than the females ones I wanted to do something different while keeping this fateful to the Japanese culture since this was inspired by the Yuki-onna. In the end, I kept Yami's look royal blue and Yugi's lavender, while keeping the blues and purples for the royals. The patterns on the boys kimonos are the most popular for winter kimonos, Mana's was based off the picture below, but I switched the roses to plum blossoms: ironically, Japan is one of the few countries that doesn't like to rose: they prefer flowers that's petals fall off one at a time instead of all at once in a clump like the rose does: such flowers include lilies, daisies and the plum blossoms which are the first flowers to bloom after winter. These flowers thus symbolize rebirth, and longetivity.

Yugi's Kimono inspiration: http:/ www dot cosmates dot jp/shop/images/products/fpf/CT00076 dot jpg; http:/ www dot cosmates dot jp/shop/images/products/fpf/CT00076_5 dot jpg

Mana's kimono inspiration: http:/ 30 dot media dot tumblr dot com/tumblr_kzmrq9hNHR1qzdieio1_500 dot jpg

Mahado's Kimono inspiration: http:/ elfbean dot com/artgallery/mahado_foliagesprites dot png

Yami's kimono inspiration: http:/ media dot photobucket dot com/image/Mouryou%20kiden/Phantom_Toshi92/kid3 dot jpg (remember to remove the spaces and change dot to .)

The part with Mahado and Mana was a PAIN to write, and the first time i wrote them, as Espi pointed out they just didn't seem right. Given this is the first time they've been scene since their first appearances I wanted them to keep their loving if overzealous personalities while still having their sibling spats. I actually had fun writing them spat with Yami, ah sibling rivalry...

The Festival of the Lights, despite the similarities and the theme song was NOT inspired by Tangled, quite the contrary Tangled was most likely inspired by the Japanese tradition of Japanes flying lanterns which are very possible at festivals. They're usually used at summer festivals but I thought's they'd be a great way to light up the longest night of the year. I had a huge debate about how Yami and Yugi would lead the parade to the top, at first i thought of a race, then i thought of them racing each other but I wanted something more mythical and in the end this is what i came up with, and I'm glad. The idea of the tree at the top was always plans, and in case you haven't guessed, yes, its the tree that bears the moon fruit and its got another important role that will be hinted at more next chapter.

As always, read, review, ask questions and enjoy! The Solstice celebration and the fun stuff will be next chapter...(evil grin) as well as something else i know you will all REALLY hate.

_**IMPORTANT: I Started a NEW poll on my page for my Robin Hood Fic that i think will yield better results than my last poll did so PLEASE VOTE! You can vote for up to THREE choices this time, so again PLEASE VOTE.**_


	15. Part XV

That's right Two chapters in less than two weeks and the third is already on its way! I am on FIRE baby! Only a few chapters left with this one! Not giving up on my goal to at least get this one finished by the time I go back to college for my final semester.

Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The WINTER SOLSTICE FESTIVAL!

**Warnings: **Mentions of food (LOTS OF FOOD) and Shonen-ai/Yoai, anyone whose known to drool during such events have a water bottle on standbye. Also there is a bad shock at the end of this chapter: small children and pregnant women be warned, its a doosy.

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takehashi, the ice sculpture contest was based off the Sapporo Snow festival (seriously LOOK it up on google it is AMAZING some of the sculptures they make), the fireworks scene was based on the Lord of the Rings Movie: the Fellowship of the Ring

**Dedications: **As always to my loyal friends, fans and reviewers. Thank you all so much! You all keep me going!

_As always, read__, review, comment critique ask questions and got nuts, all flames must have a reason _(Note: Flames do not include going on a rant and threatening my life because I've done something evil that makes you want to kill me if it did the Kuribohs would have nothing to do)

**Song: **http:/ www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=uJnUuXwQhZU (remember remove dots and spaces) I swear i could create a sound track for this story! XD

* * *

Part_ XV_

"Congratulations, love. I knew you'd do well" Yami complimented softly. Yugi smiled, his pearly skin glowing in the light of the fallen flowers.

"Thanks, so what's next?" Yugi asked with a laugh, seeing the fairies return to their village, laughing riotously. Before Yami could answer, his sons cut in exuberantly.

"Next is the Welcoming feast!" Syrus answered first.

"Welcoming feast?" Yugi asked.

"They set up a huge table of food in the center of the village, and we get to try all kinds of foods and drinks and deserts! I made most of them!" Jaden interrupted, by wrapping his arms around Syrus' waist, boasting a proud smile.

"And all throughout the day there's storytelling, craft contests, a snow war, races and we get to judge them all!" Jesse added over the two younger boys.

"And the wine tasting! Don't forget the wines!" Chazz licked his lips.

"And the Royal Chess Match! It so cool! You know that giant chessboard? Well, between Midnight and sunrise there's a match between the King and his Consort where the pieces have to fight over the squares, but the pieces are actually warriors and mages! It's a combination of strategy and fighting skills! It's amazing!" Syrus struggled out of Jaden's arms.

"Really?" Yugi said with a slight grin, turning to Yami. "You never told me about that!"

Yami flushed. "I was going to tell you later. Normally, since Mana hates games, it's me and Mahado who challenge each other, but he's terrible, so it'll be nice to actually have a challenge."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Mahado protested.

"Oh please, you always throw the games!" Yami protested.

"Well, I don't like chess," Mahado snorted, then added. "And the grand finale is a dance party until dawn; the highlight being my fireworks!" His face brightened with a Cheshire cat smile. "I worked really hard on this batch, so nobody better miss it."

"Please, like anyone could miss your fireworks" Mana teased.

Yami laughed. "We're not letting you sneak away again, Mana, so at least _try_ and enjoy yourself."

"How long is the festival again?" Yugi asked, with a small chuckle.

"Three days," Yami smiled, "But fairies usually party until they drop and when they wake up they start partying again. Fairies just make sure to go to all the main events." Yami explained, guiding his family to the party.

"What are the main events?" Yugi asked.

"On day one they are the Welcoming Feast and the Chess Match. The ice sculpture contest and the ice-skating competition are tomorrow because everyone competes in them!" Syrus explained weaving his hand into Yugi's, while Yami took the other. Silver Fang trotted at his master's side.

"What's on the third day then?" Yugi asked, sounding excited.

Yami winked, with a wide grin. "That's my little secret."

"He's not lying either, Yugi," Mana said "Only the Frost King decides what happens on the third day. The only thing we expect is the Feast of Rebirth to welcome the light returning."

Yugi chuckled. "Then I look forward to the surprise." He then paused when he tallied up everything that they were about to do that day. "Why do I have a feeling I won't be getting any sleep these next three days?" His tone was humorous, but had an undertone of dread.

Everyone laughed, except for Yami who answered with a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Yugi, we can sleep during the day. Most of the festivities are at night anyway."

"Thank Kami." Yugi exhaled and peeked over his shoulder. He found Mahad standing in the shadow of the tree's trunk, his body bent over the knothole. "Are you coming, Mahado?"

The Magician jumped. "Yes, I'm coming." The mage bolted over.

"What was that about?" Mana questioned.

"Just looking for Luna, she should've been back by now. Oh well, I'm sure we'll see her later."

They reached the village with haste. The location had been beautifully decorated in celebration for the solstice. A chain of Japanese lanterns, lit with fairy lights, encircled the village like a ring of stars. The houses were all dark but the main plaza was a live and vibrant with life. Musicians played their instruments in the shade of a colorful tent without a care in the world. Chefs and vendors set up workshops for making their food.

The tables of the central plaza had all been pushed together forming one huge, oddly shaped table, covered with shiny silvery-blue cloth with faded blue prints. Folding wood and metal chairs, table chairs, cushioned seats, stools, and benches had been set up all round it. At the head of the table was a large armchair than must've been red at some point but the velvet had faded to pale pink. Next to it was a green leather armchair. Adjacent to them both were a few ornament chairs with cushioned seats. A mixture of goblets, coffee mugs, wine glasses, plastic cups and china sat next to each glass plate: some plain and white, others bore Victorian era designs and shapes, and others were painted with holiday designs and prints. The silverware was all gathered in baskets next to the food. From the hillside, Yugi could see Tea already setting up shop and pouring different kinds of tea into a variety of metal and glass tea pots.

When the family arrived, the fairies immediately parted ways for their King. Yugi vaguely noticed Mahado and Mana branch away; Mahado tip-toed towards a huge wagon filled with firecrackers and Mana trotted towards a stand that was filled with different desserts and started devouring strawberry tarts drizzled with vanilla icing. Yami and the boys greeted each partygoer with zeal, and Yugi found himself joining in, albeit more modestly when they started ravishing him with praise. Yugi took his seat in the smaller green armchair next to the faded red armchair Yami plopped in. The boys sat on either side of them.

Yugi jumped when a huge bowl of dumplings was placed in front of him. He followed the Christmas print oven-mitts to Amelda's grinning face. "Dinner is served" he whispered to the king.

Yami rose from his seat and clapped his hands, commanding the attention of the plaza. "Welcome!" His voice was gracious like the twinkling of wine glasses. The crown upon his head, shaped like woven ash branches encased in ice, shimmered different colors in the dancing lights giving the King and even more ethereal look. "The Dusk of this day marks the beginning of Winter when the sun returns to our white world, the Realm of Father Winter," he intoned "and on this Midwinter's Eve, we celebrate the realm of snow and ice, of truth and secrets, of beauty and brightness, and of death and rebirth. That realm is ours. And let us celebrate on this the longest night of the year the rebirth of the waxing sun! Let the feasting commence!"

With the King's toast a string of toasts and the twinkling of glass, ceramic and plastic clicking together echoed loudly. Yugi and Yami clicked their crystal goblets together. Instantly, they filled with a liquid that was strawberry in color, but smooth and blended like wine. Yugi gasped in surprise. When he looked back at the table, he found a banquet of all things delicious from around the world, including Yugi's native Japan, spread before him.

In tradition with Yugi's Japanese roots, there were bowls of dumplings, platters of shiny red sushi wrapped around ovals of rice, and pots of all kinds of tea. The centerpiece was a seafood fantasia decorated with sea flowers, tiny chickens and turkeys stuffed chestnut stuffing, and huge shiny ruby lobsters were surrounded by mountains of shallots. Juicy steaks and meats drizzled with rich red blood sat juxtaposed with glass plates of cheesy baked ziti. The aroma of his favorite foods as well as others he'd never tired tantalized Yugi's nose and galvanized his taste buds, causing his mouth to water.

Rivaling the main course, Japanese bowls of noodles, plates of green beans and vegetables, crab legs, tiny burgers and hotdogs, and pizzas on bagels served as appetizers. Nests of hard-boiled eggs, clams and oysters stuff with chesses, tomatoes stuffed with crabmeat and onions baked in their skins dotted the tables, next to plates of sliced cheeses. The center piece was a mountain of more mushrooms than Yugi could count, for fairies loved mushrooms most of all. Yugi's tongue subconsciously licked his dry lips at each new scent or sight.

Because so much food covered the tables, the tents had been reserved solely for deserts. The sight gave Yugi's sweet tooth a heart attack from joy. One stand was filled with cakes ranging from one flat layer to multiple tiers, from chocolate to red velvet to buttermilk. Icing in a plethora of colors and designs from wedding cake imitations to a huge white cake topped with berries and drizzled with chocolate decorated each one. Another tent boasted a chocolate fountain surrounded by chocolate coated fruits, cookies, crackers, and anything one could dunk in chocolate. Pyramids of fruits: fresh strawberries, sugared peaches and honey-glazed bears glittered next to plates of fruits tarts, and bowls of strawberries, raspberries and cherries smothered in creams and dusted with brown sugar. Jello molds crowned with wild mints, globs of ice cream formed mountains drizzled with chocolate and caramel and topped with cherries. Éclairs and cakes stuff with creams juxtaposed with brownies and cupcakes. Chocolate rice balls and strawberry daifuku called to Yugi's inner child. The most colorful one was an explosion of candy from all over the world, immediately calling to Yugi's sweet tooth with a tantalizing bell-like voice.

"I take it the meal is to your liking?" Amelda whispered in his ear, wearing a proud smirk at the bulged-eyed look of sheer delight consuming Yugi's face. His hands poised like a child ready to tear into its favorite dessert.

"I'm in heaven," Yugi breathed, licking his lips thinking of how Joey and Tristan would die from happiness at the very sight of the feast that was laid with temptation itself.

Just as he was about to eat, a nursery rhyme came to Yugi's mind and he leaned next to Yami. Seeing the boy wanted privacy Yami leaned in so Yugi could whisper in his ear. "This isn't one of those trials where if I eat fairy food you get control over my soul or something right?"

Yami blinked then expelled a hearty laugh. "You've read too many children's tales, Yugi."

"Oh good," Yugi started by gathering whatever was closest to him and popped a juicy lobster stuffed dumpling into his mouth. Yami chose that very moment to continue, "Fairy food is just so good that mortal food tastes like ash, so you starve to death."

Yugi almost chocked and gulped the wine down to keep himself from chocking. His only comfort was Yami's laughing. "I'm kidding, aibou, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you."

Yugi answered with a playful but swift punch to Yami's shoulder. "Jerk."

No one noticed their fight, except for the boys. Everyone else was already gorging on food and engrossed in conversation.

"Try the lobster!" Jaden mumbled with a mouth full of stuffed mushrooms and dumplings. "I made them."

"And the wine," Chazz offered a simple glass chalice. "It's strawberry wine."

"Or the cakes," Syrus pushed out this chair, but Yami caught him in a strike like a viper. "Real food first, you."

"Whatcha like Yugi?" Jesse asked while Chazz poured Yugi another glass of wine.

"Hmmm," Yugi flashed a teasing smile. Each dish glinted and winked with enticement. "I'll have a little bit of everything."

* * *

Yugi had just finished a candied collection of berries sugar and honey, before deciding it was one of the most delicious things he'd ever eaten. Once finished he accompanied Yami back to the plaza for the finale dance Mahado described. The picnic tables and chairs had already been cleared away to make room for the dancers who leaped and spun around a huge bonfire. Earlier the table had been stripped clean of food and deserts by the hungry fairies. True to his word, Yugi had tried a bit of everything and he'd still ended up with three heaping plates of food. After gorging more food and desserts than Yugi thought could exist, he was extremely grateful the rest of the day's tasks included judging which he didn't have to move for.

He could not believe all the things he, Yami and the boys had done already and the night still wasn't over. The competitions had all been held on that day. Winter sports included a snow war, which Yugi had compared to a snowball fight much to Yami's curiosity, consisted of a huge circle made of herbs with two walls of snow built on either side. The competitors where dressed in light bark armor and shields of ice. With the snow as their only weapon, the war was intense and both sides fought valiantly until one side achieved victory. There award was honor by the Frost King. The game challenges had followed, consisting of a series of races, obstacle courses and scavenger hunts. Children started a sled race that the King also judged. After that, the children begged Yugi for a story. He told them fairy tales from his own world, substituting things they wouldn't understand with things in their world and concluded with a cute story about a litter of foxes.

In the afternoon came the wine tasting contest, which had stunned Yugi since he'd never known fairies had so many types of wine: wine made from almost every fruit but grapes, herbs and chestnuts, even mushrooms and blends, but none absent the alcohol. To Yugi's surprise there were no buckets to spitting the wine out, leading him to conclude that fairies didn't get drunk the way humans did. When Yami confirmed his, he assured Yugi he only needed to sip the wine to keep himself from getting drunk. Despite himself, Yugi enjoyed that trial, and made random comments about being in college again, a topic that delighted not only the King but the party-goers as well, especially the King's sons.

Yugi has been extremely happy that none of the King's sons had to really work that night. He enjoyed spending time with them since he hadn't in a few days and they delighted in his company, evident by their eagerness to show Yugi and their father new things. The craft fair was mutually all six of their favorites. They'd judged the different works of the many guilds and independent artists before enthusiastically crowning the winner.

Once finished, as if sensing Yugi's distress, Yami spirited Yugi away into a clearing where the boys were setting up glowing lights and Syrus played a lyre. Yami whisked Yugi onto the makeshift dance floor: a patch of green cleared of snow. Yami swept Yugi off his feet, much to his delight. Their first dance had been slow and romantic, but there second had been more spirited in tune with the boy's wild music. Soon the boys joined in. Jaden and Chazz competed to show off their tricks while Yugi taught Syrus and Jesse how to dance. The six of them would've stayed like that if the twinkling lights of the tree hadn't marked the start of the royal chess match.

The entire village relocated to the giant chess board, but it was transformed from the one Yugi remembered playing shoji o with Syrus and Chazz. The giant pieces Yugi remembered earlier had been cleared away. Instead a collection of fairy warriors and magicians took their place. They wore the costume of their respected pieces: blue and white verses red and black. The pawns all wore light bark armor with ice shields and held glass swords. The Knights and Castles donned similar clothing, but the Castles had bigger shields and the Knights had different weapons. The other pieces worse the costumes of magic users, the higher the piece the more elaborate the costume.

Yami had taken his place atop the black and red pedestal as the Black Master, leaving Yugi to take the throne of the White Master. In Yugi's opinion it looked no different from any other chest game. As an experiment he moved his first pawn forward two spaces. Yami matched his move, leaving Yugi free to take the pawn next turn if he wishes. The grin on the King's face told him that was exactly what the King wanted him to do. Yugi ordered the knight to take the pawn. But instead of the pawn falling, Mahado, acting as herald, ordered the board cleared. Confusion was written over Yugi's face when all the pieces retreated to their respective sides of the board but the two pawns. When the herald gave the order the pawns started fighting.

The crowd cheered for both sides. The pawns fought valiantly, but eventually the black pawn emerged victorious. The crowd cheered as Black kept its square and the white pawn was removed from the board. Now Yugi understood what the King wanted to show him, and his eyes lit up at the challenge. His smile assuring the King his victory would not be easy. The match had been interesting as both King and Consort applied their skills into the game. The true challenge had been the battle over the square which Yugi found fascinating and difficult. Yami quickly got a lead, but Yugi, upon learning how to switch players and adapting to the skill level of his own warriors as well as Yami's had developed an edge. Despite the different powers of the pieces in chess the skills of the warriors were different: the Castles were more defensive fighters while the Knights were more offensive fighters, the Bishops were the most skilled in magical skills but did best against Castles or Pawns instead of the stronger Knights who relied on fighting skills and strengths and the Queens, true their role, were the most powerful fighters and magic users on both sides of the board. When a match was declared the Color Master could switch a fighter for another but it could only be done once and only a handful of times. But Yugi's adaptability skills proved valuable.

After a close match that had finally come down to a three-way check on both sides, resulting in a match of King vs. King, Yugi, to the shock of the crowd and the Frost King himself who had never lost this game, had emerged victorious. Yugi's ecstatic bouncing around and throwing up his arms in victory demonstrated his pride.

Yugi let out a wearied sigh that expressed his tired state once he reentered the Plaza, his hand firmly clenched in Yami's. The King's adoptive children flocked around him. Their earlier yawns vanished when the joined the spinning circles of dancers. Between the bonfires, Amelda performed fire tricks for the children. Mahado unloaded a huge cart of fireworks and started setting them off. Yami twirled away Yugi's tiredness with a lively dance of swoops and circles. Life immediately returned to Yugi's face. They were still dancing when Mana cut in to claim a dance with Yugi. The Frost King surrendered his partner but not without reluctance. A furrow of jealousy twitched Yugi's brow when he saw the Frost King dance with other fairy girls, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mana, which earned the boy a flock of teasing. Just in time, Chazz and Syrus grabbed Yugi's arms and freed him from their aunt's clutches. Yugi danced with Chazz and Yami danced with Syrus. Mana disappeared to help Mahado light fireworks.

When crackling hiss of fire gave way to the loud whine of release, courtiers turned their heads to watch the fireworks hiss into the air. Snake like dragons and bursting flowers illuminated the black sky along with roaring wolves, hunting cats and Catherine wheels. One such trick of Mahado's was a stream of silvery blue beams that exploded like a fountain. However, when the shower of fallings stars touched the grounds they shot in different directions with a loud roar like a monorail. Another yielded two chariots of fire that encircled the dance floor like roman warriors much to the delight of the courtiers. Multicolored birds and sparking butterflies with tails of fire danced in the air to the delight of the children who chased after them.

"Off they go!" Mahado said, delighted with his work

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yugi could see his King's two missing children sneaking about their uncle's wagon and digging through its contents. Recalling an unpleasant summer festival whose outcome spawned from identical actions of Joey and Tristan, Yugi silently slipped away from the family, who was distracted by the fireworks.

In the cart, Jaden dug through fireworks as fast as he could before Mahado came back. He grabbed one with a dragon-head top and held it up to Jesse for inspection.

"No, no," Jesse shook his head in disproval. "The big one, the big one!" he flailed his arm towards a larger piece.

Jaden tossed the object to the side and dug around until he pulled out a huge branch with a top shaped like a medieval castle and gasped in delight. He held it up to his sibling with confidence. Jesse matched his look of awe and hurried him out.

The two boys swooped around the wagon heading towards the tent, only to come plowing into something firm enough to make Jaden lose his balance, Jesse to crash into him, and them both to fall backwards in the chain reaction. The boys shook themselves off. Their faced poised to protest but their expressions dropped when they met the face of their obstacle: Yugi Mouto tapping his foot angrily and his arms folded across his chest sprouting a very disappointed and angry look.

"If you turn around right now and put that back and agree not to do something this stupid again, I'll forget all about this. But if you do it again, I won't hesitate to tell your father, understood?" His voice was cold and firm. The two boys gulped and nodded. They scrambled to their feet, but Yugi didn't move until he heard the confirming sound of the heavy object rejoining its family and Jaden and Jesse running off to join the dance floor. Smiling, Yugi left to rejoin the dance and was immediately swooped into the arms of the King.

"Now where did you go, my little one, I missed you," Yami playfully whined.

"I had to take care of something," Yugi half-lied. "But I'm sure you had all these beautiful ladies and gents to keep you company."

Yami bristled at the hinted jealous in Yugi's voice. "Perhaps but they are not you, my precious little one." The King leaned forward, his lips dangerously close and his eyes pleading for permission to kiss him.

Pleased with the response, Yugi returned the kiss and let the Frost King once again whisk him onto the dance floor and the spun in the lights and shadows of the fireworks.

* * *

Yugi loved watching the construction of the ice sculptors. He could see why this was the only event of the day and why the deadline wasn't until midnight. Even with their magical gifts, the fine details of the huge structures demanded the fairies' time and attention. Yugi raced around each enormous structure and examined the works in progress from all angles. Sculptors, magicians, and artisans alike gathered to chisel enormous monuments from huge blocks of ice and cubes of snow.

Yugi watched the creative progress with zealous delight and childish wonder. The fairy construction was a combination of skill and magic. Water and ice magic wove from their master's fingers. Ribbons of magic allowed their talents to flow about the exterior. Fire formed perfect, glossy shapes. Tools worked on their own accord in many places but the fairies had to watch them carefully for even the slightest mistake could ruin the structure or make it come crashing down. Fairy lights followed them everywhere they went. More water was added for molding blocks or decorative elements. This festival was the largest to date, the structures together taking up over three-quarters of the valley.

Yami was also excitedly strutting about since the ice sculpture contest. Since this contest required him to actually moved around and see the projects and how they were being built. Actually seeing the work process and experiencing it, being able to see, touch and feel the events was far different and more invigorating than just sitting down and only getting to see the final product. And having had a good night sleep, both Yami and Yugi could judge and admire each piece with a clear, fresh mind.

True to his claim, Yami and Yugi both slept in the following morning, as did the rest of the King's palace household. Only the competitors for the ice sculpture contest were awake earlier than dusk. Yugi had to smile. He'd never slept all day before, but he certainly didn't regret it. The sleep had done wonders on his mind and body after the events of the previous day had worn him out. Being able to see the sculptures was a bonus. Yugi couldn't believe how late it had become by the time he saw them all. He was extremely grateful for all the lanterns and fairy lights, since he doubted he would've been able to see anyway. Yugi could see why all this had to be done at night. Had the sculptures been made during the day they would've melted under the sun, but the fairy light provided just the right amount of light to make the snow and ice glitter like it was daytime, but still capturing the beauty of the night.

To pass the time, Yugi showed the boys how people had a snowball fight back at home. Jaden and Chazz's rivalry hit full swing as they started pelting each other with snowballs, to the point their father had to break them apart, leading to him getting attacked by Jesse and the five erupted into an all out war. Syrus and Yugi watched the chaos amusingly.

"Are they always like that?" Yugi asked, watching Syrus weave snowflakes out of snow.

Syrus nodded. "I think it gets worse with old age." He proudly held up his snowflake necklace proudly. "Like it?"

"It beautiful" Yugi complimented. "I wish I could make half the stuff you guys make."

"You like to make stuff?" Syrus asked.

Yugi nodded. "Back home I'd make things in my spare time. I love making new stuff and grandpa would sell them in his store. As much as I loved skating I couldn't do it all the time, I had to do something during the summer." Yugi explained with a hearty laugh.

"That's true," Syrus smiled. "I love making clothes, but if I stayed in that workshop as long as Mana does I'd go insane."

Their laughter was cut short when a stray snowball made them both fall over. "Watch it!" Yugi scolded. The five fighting boys froze, their hair and kimonos frosted with snow.

"There you are!" Mana's shout alerted them to her presence. "Hurry up, it's time to judge the contest!"

Judging the ice sculpture contest had been one of the most invigorating and difficult decisions of Yugi's life. So many amazing artists effortlessly displayed their talents and it showed in the vivid detail of the sculptures. Clear glass swans, huge dragons and mermaids driving a chariot driven by dolphin looked alive. A huge white castle glistened like real stone. A grand sphinx was accurate down to the last detail, least in the pictures Yugi had seen. Even a giant Indian elephant god made itself known. Yugi loved them all, and wished he could crown them all as the winner. After a difficult decision, he and Yami mutually agreed to crown the statue of a huge winged Wadjet naja holding a sword and breathing fire, the winner. It looked so real Yugi was scared that it would come to life when he first saw it.

The statues remained for public viewing, and Yugi thought they made the valley look like an entire kingdom. Directly, after everyone migrated to the huge lake for the ice-skating competition that included a long distance race, a short distance race and a traditional ice dance Yugi regretted not joining. The competition had been intense. No one in the crowd remained silent, especially not Yugi, who spent the contest standing at the edge of the judgment booth where he and Yami sat in two throne-like seats. Yugi was practically falling over the ledge determined to get as close to the action as possible. The races were intense with speed and skill that included jump obstacles and special tricks that had Yugi cheering in delight. Upon seeing the boy's enthusiastic face, Yami didn't have the heart to sit his little one down.

Fortunately, the ice dance competition had been more relaxed. Different skaters performed to different songs from around the world like an ice ballet. Yugi hadn't heard so many different tunes or different styles of skating since he saw the Nutcracker suite, a conversation that delighted Yami when the competition ended. When he asked Yugi to perform some of the dances, something that made Yugi blush, he had to take a few minutes to recap the ballet lessons he took for his skating career. Granted he barely remembered any of the dances, he'd been stunned when Yami touched the icicles growing about the trees, and they started playing like bells and chimes. Their music mirrored the songs in Yugi's memories and he slyly asked how Yami knew them. The King had smoothly answered how fairies loved artists, and that included the performing arts. He offered Yugi his hand and volunteered to play the Nutcracker if Yugi would play Claire. Yugi smiled and agreed.

They danced until dawn. When they returned to the village they gathered Yami's sleeping children and returned home. The boys fell asleep right away but Yugi and Yami were by no means tired. Yugi tucked them in while Yami headed back up to his bedroom. When Yugi joined him, he was picked up by a very naked Fairy King and carried back to the bed. Knowing exactly what was happening, Yugi helped Yami remove his kimono. With a touch of Yami's fingers the thermal underwear melted off his skin, and returned to its form once it touched the ground. Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "Someone is impatient."

"You don't seem to mind," Yami teased with a seductive glint in his eyes.

"Only when I'm with you." Yugi seized his shoulders and met the King's lips in a passionate kiss.

Several very satisfying hours later, Yugi found himself snuggled against his precious King and Yami had his arms wrapped around his little one. They were both panting and sore from their latest round of love-making. Their bodies coated in a sweaty sheen but neither cared. Yugi had never been so happy in his life. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his days in Yami's arms but for now he settled for nuzzling against Yami's chest.

"Are you content, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life," Yugi said passionately. "I honestly thought I'd never be this happy." Tears of joy welled in his eyes but Yugi wiped them away. He didn't want Yami thinking he was sad and ruin the moment. "Are you happy, Yami?"

Yami nodded and answered with a kiss. "I never thought such bliss could exist, not with anyone." He reached to stroke Yugi's bangs then tucked them behind his ear to stroke his cheek.

"So what will happen tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "That is my little secret."

"That's not fair!" Yugi whined but he didn't bother pouting. He was in too good a mood. This was heaven. Being in each other's arms was paradise. Yugi could never ask for more, but he knew if he did Atem would give it to him in a heartbeat.

"Perhaps, but it would be more unfair if I ruined the surprise" Yami answered watching Yugi drift off to sleep and wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

* * *

Yami refused to even hint at what he had planned for the third day. Not even his siblings had an inkling when everyone dressed the following morning and left to meet to courtiers after breakfast. Yugi hadn't given up on trying to get an answer and the boys equally pressured him but Yami simply smiled and told them to wait. The Frost King led the village deeper into the valley, through the conifer-rich forests, and to a broad field. The meadow was caked in untouched snow like an ocean of white. Only Yugi's footprints disturbed it since fairies could walk on snow without sinking. At last, Yami led them to the ruins of an old castle that jutted out of the snowy ground like jagged teeth.

It looked like it had been abandoned for centuries; empty window stared like vacant eyes over the valley, ice exploded like frozen waterfalls between the cracks where water leaked through, and dead vines encased the walls. A cold mist suddenly snaked its way through the vacant walls, before the wind around Yami began to pick up.

The Frost King stepped forward and raised his hands. The half-rotted wooden doors swung open with a clash of metal and the castle began to waver. As if time and space was bending the castle began to shift and swirl. When it reappeared, the castle reappeared large enough to contain an entire village, but it did not return to ruins. Instead, it stood tall and grand like the stories of German fairy tales. Fully restored and finely polished from smooth stone, the walls rose to challenge the sky. Pointed spires towered the ceiling connected by the wings of flying buttresses. Pillars of red and gold spiraled around frosty marble on either side of the entrance and exits. The second floor was a balcony that encircled the room outlined with vaulted arches. Circular stain glass windows glittered like magical gems. There was no ceiling but the entire citadel was ablaze with light. Three enormous chandeliers floated in mid air lit with thousands of silver-flamed candles.

Stage lights from nowhere suddenly put Yugi in the spotlight. The floor started to glitter revealing the floor to be polished glass. Upon closer inspection and the pure white color, Yugi realized it wasn't glass, but ice, smoothed to a glossy finish. He then saw that his boots had been replaced by a pair of shiny skates that fit him perfectly. The blades were made of ice, and Yugi knew he wouldn't need to break them in. His lavender and maple leaf kimono had been replaced by a glittering deep violet skaters outfit consisting of bell-sleeved pants and shirt trimmed with silver on the hems and a sequin pattern on the collar. A sparkling lavender slash was around his waist. Next to him skated the Frost King, donning an outfit made of a shiny black material like a galaxy of stars.

"What's all this?" Yugi asked too amazed to speak.

"This is the final event, the ice-skating ball. For us fairies love performances on the ice most of all. And I thought we'd start with your ice-skating."

Yugi thought he'd cry. "You did all this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," Yami kisses his forehead. "And I thought you'd delight in showing everyone your skills."

"And the outfits?" He asked, tugging his sash.

"I doubt Mana will forgive me for glamouring her clothes, but I thought this would be easier to skate in than your kimono."

"Then let's start!" Yugi took Yami's hands, and once the courtiers formed a huge circle so the King and Yugi could skate. The court oohed and awed as they watched Yugi and the King dance across the ice. Yugi spun fast. Yami waltzed at his side. Yugi did cartwheels and back spins, even a hand stand before showing his famous flip trick. Riotous sounds rushed to greet him, making Yugi feel like he'd won the gold medal. Surprisingly, though he found himself bored doing tricks and asked Yami if he and the kids could just skate.

Yami nodded and soon the whole ball was waltzing and skating. Yugi delighted in the boy's enthusiasm for skating. Once Yami coated their boots with blades the six danced across the ice. Jaden and Chazz began a fierce rivalry showing off their tricks to Yugi, who spent a majority of the time showing Syrus how to skate like an "Olympic star", before the six of them engaged in a family skate.

The night concluded with what Yami called the Feast of Rebirth. Again, the entire castle changed. This time the floor did become glass but it was over frosty marble tiles in laced with specks of gold. Long grand tables formed two rows covered in snowy white table cloths. The food was set up in three courses, each one a meal in itself. Homemade vegetable soup made from fresh carrots, herbs and garlic, roasted samphire, boiled leeks and butter soaked green beans smelled appetizingly of spices and earth. Various types of breads with garlic roasted in the skins formed a tasty spread, and cheese and meat platters speckled the tables. An assortment of roasted garlic and onions, and a mountain of mushrooms ranged from raw to roasted in butter and garlic lined up next to a gorge of fluffy white potatoes sprinkled with chopped parsley.

Plates of grilled salmon and trout, nested in spinach and shined with butter, with eggs roasting in the turf ashes formed the main course. A juicy apple in each of their mouths, the color rivaled the ruby lobsters posed submissively for consumption. Tiny hens shined a golden brown ringed by peas and sprinkled with cairn pepper. The final course was a delight to any sweet tooth: chocolate and almond cream pudding whipped to perfection, flaky apple crisp that melted in the mouth, pies of lemon meringue, cherry, cinnamon, apple, blue and black berry and pumpkin. Strawberry short cakes and chocolate éclairs, biscuits spread with orange butter cream and chocolate hazelnut spreads. The best of all, in Yugi's eyes, was a circle of strawberries, blackberries, raspberries and gooseberries in a swirl of golden cream. To wash it all down were bottles of elderflower and blackberry wine.

Each seat was set with a decorative gold and glass plate and set with crystal goblets. Unlike the earlier feast this was a Feast of Rebirth, a funeral feast celebrating the death of the year but the rebirth of another, for in the fairies love and acknowledged both life and death and celebrated them both with earnest. Throughout the meal, they raised their glasses and toasted to those they'd loved and those they'd lost. Those they'd gained and those who'd come of age. They toasted to Nature and her kindness as well as her cruelty. And when it came to the King's turn, he stood up and raised a crystal goblet towards the heavens. "To Yugi, the other half of my soul!"

"To Yugi!" the fairies all cheered, even though Yugi could only sit there, too stunned to speak. The laughing faces of the court and the exuberant cheering of Jaden, Syrus, Jesse and Chazz next to him made tears form in his eyes. Not long after Mahado and Mana, who'd snuck to the second floor, send fireworks into the air exploding overhead in celebration.

The boys took that time to slip a small box towards Yugi's way.

"It's a gift from the five of us," Yami told him when he sat back down.

"Open it! Open it!'" The boys urged, their inner child awakening.

Carefully, Yugi undid the ribbon and lifted the lip. He gasped in surprised amazement. Inside was a beautiful pendant: a ring woven from dark blue thread held a seven pointed star threaded with crystal beads. But the best part, were the five metal chain links each one connected to a different colored feather. Two pin feathers were on either side of the star, one pale blue and speckled with white and grey, the other was crystal blue. The bottom two were complete opposite: one reflected the colors of the sunset, and the other was a shiny black that glittered different colors in the light. But it was the largest middle feather that stood out. A large beautiful crystalline feather that glistened like a wind chime, the ice glittering like an opal: Yami's feather.

"This is…" he breathed. "You all made this for me?"

"Of course!" Jesse and Jaden said happily.

"You're part of the family, now," Chazz added.

"That's why we made it," Syrus smiled.

"Did you do this?" Yugi turned to Yami still stunned.

"It was their idea." Yami gestured to his sons. "But I agreed with it nonetheless." He lifted the cord necklace and placed the pendant over Yugi's head so it settled nicely around his neck.

"Welcome to the family, Yugi!"

Unable to hold back anymore, Yugi burst into tears. His head folded in his arms, his crying evident and his cheeks damp with tears but he couldn't stop smiling. He felt touched even more when all five of them rushed to his aid, but he protested their concern, assuring them he was fine.

"Thank you!" He stood up and pulled the children into a huge, which they returned affectionately. "Thank you so much, Yami!" Yugi cried happily when the King hugged him.

Everything Yugi even dreamed of: true love, family, a place where he felt at home. Everything that had made him feel empty in his old life vanished and the holes in his heart healed liked they never existed. Who'd have thought all he had to do was go to a magical world to find the once place he truly belonged.

"Yami," Yugi whispered when the boys let go and they celebrated with berry treats.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami turned to him with his full attention.

Yugi took a breath, a familiar doubt rose in his gut but it was quickly vanquished by a new rise of confidence. He didn't need to think anymore. He knew now, without a shadow of a doubt. "Yami I-"

"Luna!" Mahado's voice broke the serene. The magician and his familiar were in a corner, away from the part but the voice traveled enough to alert their attention. The Snow Leopard spoke to her master in a low voice. Mahado's face went grim but he quickly covered it with his hand. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the cat had already walked past him and bowed to the Frost King.

"Frost King," she spoke graciously. "I'm pleased to announce the defense spell has reached its final stage. By tomorrow the storm should completely cease."

Her proud declaration was like a cold breeze the chilled all who heard it to the bone. Yugi's blood froze in his veins, and unwanted memory resurfacing.

"What spell?" Yugi questioned, but in his voice he already knew the answer. Around the room courtiers began to silence, intrigued by curiosity.

"Luna," Yami's bangs shadowed his face, his voice neutral but laced with dread.

Luna turned to Yugi with a gentle smile, but her next words dropped like a stone in a well in Yugi's ears. "The storm is over now. If you want, you can go home."

* * *

Yes, that is the end of this chapter...how great am I?

Kuris: (blow horns) Long Live the Queen!

That evil cliffhanger that I planned from the beginning of this story and was ecstatic to finally use aside, I had a LOT of fun with this chapter, it was so much fun designing the festival. I went through all my old books about fairies and fairy parties, especially my fiction ones. One things never change, two things fairies love to do: Feast and Party!

As such i had lots of fun doing the feasts: tell me you didn't drool when i described the deserts? Don't even try and lie (dessert queen right here) so that was fun. I based the meals mostly off Irish feasting since most of my sources are Irish but coming from a multicultural background I wanted to include more types of foods and deserts from around the world including Yugi's native Japan (remember the setting is in Hokkaido but the Frost Fairy realm is another realm entirely, Hokkaido is just the portal) so again that was fun.

Same thing for the solstice festival I wanted to include things native to winter while also including some new stuff: I'm especially proud of the chess game: special thanks to Espi for encouraging me to go back ad give that some more detail. The skating competition at the end I thought would be a nice romantic gesture on Yami's part and i LOVE the fairy gift of restoring the ancient world to its true beauty. The other stuff came from a variety of sources: as i said the ice sculpture contest was inspire by the Sapporo ice festival and the evening ball of day one was inspired from the Lord of the Rings: the idea of shooting fireworks everywhere just screamed Mahado for me, and I couldn't resist having Mana tease Yugi and Jaden and Jesse prank going horribly wrong after getting caught by their alleged step-mother-to-be.

The main thing with this chap is I wanted to show the family: the whole point of these festivals is to celebrate: for fairies (and Japanese) its celebrating the return of the light (i use this irony all the time, following the longest day of the year comes the time of darkness because the days are getting shorter even though the weather is warmer and the sun is out longer and following the longest night of the year is the time of light because the days are getting longer even though the weather is colder and the nights appear to longer. Irony?) but also family and like i said last chapter Yugi wanted to spend time with the Kids because he loves them as much as Yami does, and of course family includes Mahado and Mana as well and I even remembered to include Silver Fang! In retrospect I regret not changing Mana's hair color back to black or red since I noted it can change colors like her mother can, but I just found not place to really stick it in without making it obvious.

So like I said..flames don't include rants and/or threats to my life if I don't promise a happy ending, all i can say is...my lips are sealed. (evil smile) Oh and anyone with a problem can take it up with the Kuribohs (Kuribohs all old weapons: See K-T Attack Force comic on DA page)

**ONE LAST REMINDER: Anyone who hasn't voted on my new poll please do so soon, I could really use the feedback and comments. Thanks!**


	16. Part XVI

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter but my beta and I both had busy weeks...but since I know there is most likely a lynch mob with my name on it...without further ado...here is the next chapter of FROST KING!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Frost Fairies, the outfits and the moon tree, yugioh and all its character belongs to Takehashi and relevance to Japaneses culture belongs to the country or origin

**Dedications: **To the Fans who have stuck with me and kept me going since the first chapter and made this my most popular fic on FanFiction, even ahead of my masterpieces Dragon Rose, Our Lady and Let Me Be Your Wings: No joke! i did the math and this story has the most reviews per chapter, so thank you everyone!

NOTE: I forgot to mention this last chapter so I'll mention it now: the hair and feathers the boys used in Yugi's clothes is what fairies do to show affection, everyone figured that out already but i wanted to clarify that fairies have a very medievial sense when it comes to momentos: since wars and battles were going on all the time, a common tradition was for the lady to make something for the night using her hair as a momento, the most common being a braid and they'd wear it as a headband, interwoven with metal to form a bracelet, etc. since men kept their hair long in that era, men common did the the case of fairies, weaving with their air was also done as a means of giving their lover their power as a means of offering protection as well as showing signs of affection. A lot of stories have winged creatures such as tengues doing the same thing with their feathers: since fairies have both I wanted to show them using both.

Chapter Playlist: (yes I made a play list for this chapter, play each one in order while reading this chapter and you'll see why…remember to remove spaces for links)

Gomena Sai: http (colon) / www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=FSb7OFw8Kbk

Gotta go my own way: http (colon) / www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=JHqx0z_IVw0

Every time: http (colon) /www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=kNj0l7t0PFY&feature=channel_video_title

Last Night on Earth: http (colon) / www (dot) youtube(dot) com /watch?v=JpM7HLwQsH4

Soulmate: http (colon) / www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=YC_f8cCOQ7E

As always read, review, comment, critique and all flames must have a reason (and no threatening me, which i no many will do after i post this chapter, or you will have to deal with the Kuribohs: Kuris take safety of their guns and Kuri, my main Kuriboh fires up his chainsaw)

* * *

_Part XVI_

Yugi's entire world shattered. Those words echoed dreadfully in his ears. The silence that followed was more terrible than a scream. The pendant around his neck felt so heavy he started to choke. The kimono and obi that had been stitched with so much love suddenly turned to heavy chains. The ground beneath him no longer felt solid. Gravity no longer held him place. Nothing was stable. But, instead of spinning and spiraling out of control, everything froze; like time suddenly stopped, taunting him with that single perfect moment he wanted to stay in for eternity. Then just when he was convinced that was exactly what would happen, like a rock through the window, everything shattered. Shattered into thousands of puzzle pieces. Only this puzzle could never be put back together, and the realization made Yugi so sick he could barely move. The realization that he'd never been anything more than a temporary guest in a magical land where all his dreams could come true. How childish that sounded now. Like a wonderful dream. A dream he now had to wake up from.

"I don't want to wake up" he whispered.

"What?" Yami's voice echoed like thunder in his ears. As that moment, Yugi realized he hadn't moved. His hands were still folded in his lap, his shoulders still shaking and his eyes were still glued to his lap. At the touch of Yami's soft hand on his shoulder, Yugi's shaking got worse. His dry eyes became wet with tears. Rivers poured down his cheeks before he could stop him. He tried to wipe them away but his hands wouldn't move. Each drop hit his trembling fingers like a block of ice.

"Yugi?" His body didn't fight as Yami lifted his chin to face him. The warmth in Yami's eyes. The trust. The love.

"I don't wanna wake up!" Yugi screamed and threw Yami's hands away. He burst from the room, tears and darkness clouding his vision. He ran from the castle. The freezing night air turned his tears into diamonds once they left his face. Ice frosted his damp cheeks. He ran as fast as he could, but the thick snow quickly ensnared his boots causing him to stumble. Yugi screamed and scrambled to catch himself, but he lost his footing and collapsed face first in the snow. He pulled himself into a ball and cried. He didn't get up. Instead, he folded his arms under his face and burst into tears.

* * *

Yami hadn't moved since Yugi ran out. The room retained a deadly silence until Yugi left. Now the room was loud with dissent voices. Un-unanimous arguments echoed throughout the revelry. Capricious by nature, especially at such an outrageous display of one so close to their king, the courtiers and peasants alike responded with catcalls and screams. Those in protest became piqued by the challenge, all of them now seriously at odds.

"Unfair!" some cried. "Poor sport this!" others spat equally vehement. Many were genuinely upset and others were convulsed with laughter. Soon, the disharmony of the company affected their surroundings. The spell the King cast began to shift with his own growing agitation. The walls began to lose their shape, the glamour faltered, and the castle returned to its aged, disintegrating form. A mirror of the King's heart.

"ENOUGH!" The King's commanding scream silenced the room in a single moment. Eyes suddenly fell on him but the King's sharp glare made them all look away.

"Papa?" Syrus was the only one who dared to speak, but his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Stay here." Yami commanded with a fatherly authority, gentler than the tone he used as King.

"But dad-" Chazz cut in, but his father cut him off.

"Stay here." He spun around with harsh eyes. His tone held no room for argument. "No one leaves until I get back."

He left without another word. All four wings bristled with emotion. The castle falling back into its ruined state the moment he left. Silence echoed dreadfully, disheartening the celebration. Ghostly, the courtiers began to retreat one by one from the feast, for fairies did not do well in places of gloom, especially if the gloom was not their own. Soon, following their King and patriarch's order, only the royal family remained.

"Why did you do that?" Chazz snapped at the snow leopard unable to contain himself any longer.

The cat turned on her heels and growled: her fur bristled with anger at such an accusation. "I only acted in accordance with my status! The Storm has ended, thus there is minimal time before the boundary restores itself. How was I supposed to know he would react in such a manner?"

"That still doesn't…" Chazz protested but his uncle cut him off.

"No, she's right," Mahado's voice, uncharacteristically calm, interrupted. "There is no exact estimate as to when the boundary restores itself or when the storm ends. It's crucial Luna inform the Frost King of the storms progress as soon as possible. It is our own fault for forgetting that this is inevitably what would happen."

His words dropped like a stone in a well. The unsaid reasoning reared itself with a punishing dread.

"But…Yugi could still stay right?" Syrus asked meekly. "He's happier here, isn't he?"

"Happier than he was in his world that's for sure." Chazz added surprising everyone since he'd been the most pessimistic about the situation before. "He said so himself."

"Yeah," Jaden chirped with fake optimism. "And we can make him happy, right? Happier than he was before?"

"Course we can, he's family." It was Jesse's turn to talk.

Optimism returned to their eyes. Their words tap-danced around the real issue. Mahado's posture betrayed no emotion to counter or approve of their declarations. Across the room, Mana's nails scraped against the table. The happy chirps of her nephews were laced with lies trying to convince themselves more than anyone else that things could simply fix themselves. Finally, her fists slammed loudly against the table, echoing commandingly against the empty room and she rose to her feet, facing her startled brother and nephews with wild eyes burning with brutal honesty.

"This isn't about what makes him happy! It never was! The fact is he can either choose to stay here with us, or he can return to his friends and family in his world. That's it! There's no middle ground!" The conviction in her voice was like a whip lash to the side.

"Don't say that!" Jaden protested.

"Don't you want Yugi to stay with us?" Jesse accused.

Mana snorted. "Of course I do," she crossed her arms and sat on the table. "But in the end it doesn't really matter what _I _want does it?" Their disgruntled faces answered their questions. "It depends on whether or not Yugi's strong enough to live with the choice he makes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chazz demanded.

"Think about it," Mahad said "the reason the Frost King erases the memories of humans is for their sake rather than ours. If a human chooses to return to the real world it's to remove the longing they feel for this one, simply because the human world has too many faults. Likewise, if a human chooses to stay here they would eventually forget their human life completely to prevent the incoming pain. The result is that regardless of what one chooses they can continue to live their life blissfully content. Yugi doesn't have that option. If he keeps his memories then he either has to leave behind his grandfather and his friends or he has to leave the man and family he loves."

"But Yugi's family would want him to be happy right?" Jaden bit his lip desperately, but he looked away as if saying out loud didn't sound as good as it did in his mind.

"Perhaps, but if he stays then neither he nor they will ever get closure." Mahado added. "Yugi would always feel guilty about causing his family the pain and suffering of never knowing what happened to him, even if they believe he's dead, they would never have closure. Who's to say they won't waste their lives looking for him? And, of course, they love Yugi as much as we do, perhaps more. Even if they knew he was happy, I doubt they would be alright with never seeing him again."

"Not one day goes by where I wish mother hadn't left." Mana said, he voice soft with regret. "When you think about it, there is really no argument any of us can give without sounding selfish, even Yugi."

They wanted to protest, in their hearts even Mana and Mahado wanted to protest, but the evidence stacked against them like a wall of metal, iron spikes and barbed wires that glared menacingly as if daring them to cross it. The horrible truth laid at their feet in a way none of them could deny. "Regardless of what choice he makes, he loses everything."

* * *

Yugi wasn't sure how long he laid there crying but he couldn't bring himself to do much else. Even if he managed to stand, he was too exhausted to actually move. Knowing he couldn't stay there especially with the threat of frost bite nipping at his skin, he tried to force himself into a kneeling position but his knees and elbows buckled beneath him. Before he could fall two hands gently caught his arms and helped him to sit up. Knowing exactly who it was, he welcomed the embrace and weakly allowed himself to be lifted to his feet. He wiped his eyes of blurriness, brushed the cold from his cheeks and looked to confirm the identity of his helper.

The Frost King stared at him with sad eyes and a small frown that faded back and forth into a smile. Neither of them spoke, as if putting it into words would make the situation they both dreaded real. Instead, Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and held him against his chest. Yugi buried his tearing face into the King's chest and held him tightly. The King's frosty body felt surprisingly warm and comforting in the freezing winter night. They tried desperately to ignore the ultimatum lingering in the air.

When the unbearable silence became too much, the Frost King finally spoke. "You don't have to go, you know." Yugi's eyes flew open at his words and jumped back to look at him. "You could stay." He tried to sound neutral but there was a hopefulness in his voice that made Yugi see red. He shoved the King away, his face red with rage and scrunched in a scowl.

"And then what, Yami? Go about my merry little day, having fun, making-love and partying until I pass out, and ignore the fact that my grandpa is probably dying from the fear of wondering where I am while Joey and Tristan are looking all over the country for me? They all probably think I'm dead, Yami! Dead! And I can't even tell them that I'm living a dream!" Yugi screamed and screamed until he grabbed his head, laced his fingers in his hair and wrenched the locks tightly. Tears spilling from his tight eyelashes "They'll spend their whole lives looking for me, 'cause they'll never know what happened to me! You don't know them like I do they won't give up! I can't do that to them, Yami. I can't!"

The Frost King remained silent due to his heart shattering, but the more he heard Yugi speak the more his pain began to morph. With each crack of his heart, a cold fragment twisted with anger and hate. "Sounds like you already made your choice." His voice was dangerously cold.

Yugi released his hair and held his hands at his sides. His wiped his eyes and looked up. "I never had a choice."

"Of course you did!" The King spat. "You always had a choice."

"Yeah, to stay or lose my memory" Yugi spat back "It's that simple, remember" he quoted the King just as coldly as Yami had when he first explained the details of his terrible dilemma. "News flash! It's not simple! It's not in any way simple!"

"It is if you choose the one you want" Yami protested, his dedication was fierce though his argument was weak. "You can't control what happens to everyone else, Yugi. You have to do what you want, if staying or going back will make you happy than do it! Your friends and family will just have to understand."

"Oh right?" Yugi retorted, "They'll understand that I'm living a dream while they're all dying from broken hearts looking for me? I get a fairy tale paradise and they get to wallow in their misery, that's not selfish!" Sarcasm dripped from each word like venom from a poisonous snake.

With each angry word, Yami felt his connection to Yugi twist with hate, each memory, each smile, each touch, each conversation, only seemed to fuel his pain and in reaction his anger. "So that's it?" Venom poisoned his words, Isis' warning coming back crystal clear to haunt him. His earlier passionate protests defending their relationship now seeming like the childish actions of a weak little boy in love, only to have his broken by the cold slap of reality. "After everything, you're just going to run away like a coward and throw away your own happiness? I thought you were better than that Yugi." The Frost King derided and turned around sharply.

"I'd be doing that anyway!" Yugi screamed, anger and furry causing him to lunge, furious that the King would dare turn his back to him. He grabbed Yami's arm harshly, causing the Frost King to hiss like a cat and move to attack in response but Yugi caught his arm and instead they both tumbled to the ground. The Frost King landed with his back pinned against the snow and Yugi kneeling on top of him, shaking with so much anguish he could barely contain himself. A damn of tears broke from his eyes, but his eyes burned with such furious fire that even the searing odium in the King's eyes couldn't shake him.

"You think this is easy for me? You think _want_ to do this! The fact is I _can't_!" He screamed and cried and shook the King under him by his arms. "What am I supposed to do? Pack up and pretend my old life doesn't exist? Pretend I don't have friends and a family who love me and who are worried about me? Forget that I'm an international star and that the world is gonna be looking for me if I don't compete in the Olympics? Disappoint everyone in Japan who's counting on me? Just drop everything and leave and start over just 'cause I want to, like your mother did?"

The moment those words left his mouth the King's face dropped from searing rage to one of blank shock. Every drop of betrayal and resentment vanished into memory of that dark and terrible time he wanted nothing more than to eradicate from his memory. At that moment, Yugi burst into tears and threw his vulnerable person into the mercy of the King's arms, and screamed against his chest. Yami didn't move to comfort him, however, still frozen in the awful realization of what he was asking.

As fairies it was so easy to be selfish and to ask and expect the same from others. How often the fairies forgot or perhaps chose to ignore things that promised discord unless it affected them directly. Ishizu's words again came to him as a warning, but this time their meaning rang crystal clear and his head and he shook with disgust, not at Yugi, but at himself for nearly succumbing to the very thing that damned his mother and for trying to subject Yugi to the bloody trail of tears and heartbreak that she had left in her wake. His arms flew to wrap around Yugi, and he pulled him close and moved to whisper soothing comforts in his ear. Tears of his own spilled for the first time in decades forming nearly invisible streaks against his snow white skin.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry!" Yami stuttered apologies. "I'm so sorry, I meant none of those things, I take the oath, I didn't. Damn me to the depths for nearly repeating my mother's mistake."

"No, I'm sorry," Yugi rasped his voice raw from crying and screaming. "I never even stopped to think how hard this must be for you too." He paused to catch his breath, allowing them both to calm down. Yugi held Yami tighter, like he'd lose him forever if he let go.

Yami could only sigh and hold Yugi closer, determined to have him as close to his body as possible. He needed the closeness, needed it desperately. "You really are amazing, Yugi. Here I am, fifty three and the King of Fairies and my idea of love is still as selfish as it was when I was a child, and here you are ready and willing to forfeit your own happiness simply to spare everyone else pain."

Yugi shook his head. "That's not it." He admitted. "I want to stay…" he breathed and held Yami's face so their eyes were locked. "I want to stay here so much, I can't even describe it" He choked halfway through his sentence and his hands dropped to Yami's chest, his crying eyes followed. "I want to stay with you."

Yami's heart skipped a beat, and rushed to pull Yugi up, praying he hadn't been wishfully thinking and misheard the words. "Yugi…" No words came to him.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi gave a sweet, truthful smile. "I wanted to tell you before but…I love you, Yami. I've fallen so hard." Yugi hugged him tighter, leaving Yami to wallow in the joy of those words. He didn't want to say it before, when they were both angry and upset and their argument warped into every hurtful thing they ever felt for one another. But they'd calmed down, they'd let those negative emotions out and apologized for the hurtful things that they didn't mean. And once they were calm and able to think, Yugi wanted Yami to know how he really felt, especially if it would be their last night together.

"I don't wanna go…I don't wanna go!" Yugi cried over and over, until the King's kind words soothed his torn soul.

"Then don't. You don't have to go, you can still stay."

Yugi shook his head violently, not wanting to have this argument again. It would only cause them both more pain. "Don't" Yugi begged.

Understanding, Yami bit his lip to keep silent. For all his power and all his magic he felt utterly useless. Nothing he did could ease Yugi's anguish or his own. The cold was seeping deeper and deeper into them both. Yugi was visibly shaking from the cold. White frost froze his bright red cheeks and Yami rushed to warm them with his feathers. He pulled Yugi into the warmth of his robe and kimono. "Please…" he begged desperation drowned his voice. "Tell me what to do, Yugi? Tell me how I can make you happy? That's all I want to do."

The words froze Yugi in place. The meaning behind those words and the truth behind them hit him with such force he could barely comprehend it. It was like grasping the universe between your fingers and unknowing of what to do next, or realizing for the first time you could do something that should be impossible. The word being _should_.

"Anything?" Yugi choked his voice barely above a whisper.

Not trusting his voice Yami nodded fiercely then rasped out. "Anything, yes."

Yugi rose his head, tears streaked his cheeks. "Take me back to the palace," he said. "Then take me back to your room, and…hold me."

Yami blinked at the odd request, but his confusion vanished when he saw the tears continuing to fall from Yugi's eyes. "Hold me like it's the last time you'll ever see me."

Despite the horror in those words, Yami obeyed.

* * *

Their arrival was like a blur, neither remembered how or when they made it back to the King's palace but neither cared. The moment they entered the Frost King's chambers, away from the cold, away from the ultimatum, away from anything that could remind them of their fading time together. Only then did the dam of emotions break.

Yami pulled Yugi's shivering body into his arms and Yugi latched onto him with an anxiety only the King's touch could quench. They found the magnificent mattress ready and waiting for them. Gladly, it welcomed their weight once they fell against it. Yami left his robe on the floor. Their lips met in a kissed that poured every drop of their fears, love and passion into the other. The moment their hands moved to gain purchase of the other, the threads of the clothes snapped and retreated like a flock of birds evading a predator. True fairy cloth, the seams snapped and opened until their obi belts, kimonos and the underclothing they wore beneath fell from their naked flesh and reattached itself once they touched the floor. Yugi ended the kiss tentatively, but Yami seized Yugi by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Yugi reciprocated the action just as fervently and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. With nothing left to shield them, he pulled him closer and pressed his naked flesh against the King's frosty body. The cold bit into his skin, but this time it only fueled his desire.

In response, Yami pushed Yugi against the bed who willing allowed himself to fall backwards, his arms spread like a crucifix. Yami laid himself against Yugi again, and propped himself on his elbows with his arm cradled over Yugi's head so he could kiss Yugi's forehead tenderly. Their fingers tangled together, tightly and remained like that. Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi adoringly, who earnestly returned the gesture. Neither of them held anything back. They couldn't. The deep seated fear of this being the last time they held each other like this, only fueled their passion. Yugi responded to Yami's kisses with fervent desperation, enclosing his lower lip over Yami's and sucking gently, allowing Yami's tongue to slip into his mouth. The action relaxed the youth and his limbs fell back against the bed allowing the kiss to break. Absently but with great familiarity, Yami pressed amorous kisses against Yugi's neck and collar, his palms smoothed up and down the curves of Yugi's naked sides. Yugi submitted to his pharaoh's treatment, moaning as he savored each touch.

But soon Yugi grew tired of the slowness, his need to be close to the King compelling him to take action. With an uncharacteristic growl, that surprised the King, Yugi leaned up and rolled Yami over and pushed him onto his back. Taking advantage of the King's surprise he trapped the King in a fierce kiss and massaged his biceps. His hands running up the King's back and shoulder blades. Yami arms clambered to purchase Yugi's body. His hands enclosed around Yugi's biceps like roots ensnaring dirt and pulled Yugi against his hard body to deepen the contact. Yugi shivered in response loving the way Yami pressed him closer, encouraging him to create more delicious friction.

Their hands and fingers roamed desperate to touch and hold. Their bodies moved against one another: writhing into every touch, every moan, sound and touch increasing their passion. No longer was this a desire but a need: a need to hold, a need to touch, a need to hear the other moan and say "I love you", a need to be one.

Their arms wrapped around the other, their bodies pressed flushed against each other, their limbs moving into a familiar rhythm they had perfected every time they'd made love.

"I love so much, my Frost King," Yugi said with desperate tears in his eyes, but they were bright with love and want. He wanted Yami. Wanted to stay in his arms, wanted to stay with him until the day he died.

Yami's heart leapt at the declaration, and he responded with a passionate kiss that sent Yugi reeling, but he responded by wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"Oh, my aibou" Yami hugged him closer, as Yugi shuddered trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't want to leave you, Yami." Yugi clenched Yami's chest, and buried his face in the hard flesh. "I don't want to leave you, I don't."

"Then you won't have to," Yami kissed his tears away and pressed Yugi flush against the mattress, his arms tangled with Yugi's pinning them against the mattress and leaving Yugi at the mercy of the Frost King's loving kisses and the love bites he littered all across Yugi's collar and chest. Yugi threw his head to the side, loud gaps and hisses escaped him. The touches chilled his skin. Each one moved lower and lower, Yami's hands moving to stroke Yugi's hips and pelvis. Yugi screeched and hissed, his eyes closed tightly fighting back tears, as Yami teased his skin. His fingers stroked Yugi's pelvis; his lips teased Yugi's hips, navel, and thighs, leaving Yugi a hyperventilating mess, but Yugi didn't care. He wanted Yami. He wanted him like a drowning man wanted air to breathe.

"I won't ever let you go" Yami leaned up to kiss Yugi, just as his finger entered and encircled the guarded ring of Yugi's softness, quickly but gently, knowing Yugi disliked preparation. But Yugi needed to care, they both did, and he didn't want to cause Yugi pain, he wanted to please him, hold him, make him smile and never let him go.

Yugi scampered to hold onto Yami feeling his fingers inside of him. Yami held him tightly and soothed away his pain and his fears. "I want to be with you always…" He kissed Yugi's cheeks, forehead, tears and lips. "Even if that means I must let you go…"

"Don't," Yugi shook his head, hissing as Yugi's fingers probed him deeper and stretched him wider when he sat up. "Let's not talk about that or even think about it, this is about us. All I want is you" Yugi pressed his lips desperately against Yami's who pushed back with just as much fervor. Yami removed his fingers and they fell back against the bed. Yugi's legs spread wide with anticipated invitation, and Yami's hips slipped between them, his hardness seeking the tender warmth that was Yugi's entrance.

Yugi hissed at the oncoming pain of Yami's blunt hardness entering him, but it morphed into a moan at the initial feeling of completion. Yami didn't stop moving until his entire length was sheathed in Yugi's warmth. He nearly burst with happiness, like his body had finally reunited with its missing half and was celebrating that it was once more whole. "Forever" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Longer than forever" Yugi leaned up to kiss Yami, thrusting up his hips to put Yami deeper inside him, the action causing Yami's member to crash against his prostate. Yugi screamed into the kiss. Immediately, Yami shifted his hips, still embedded in Yugi, so he screamed again, then Yami pulled out and thrust in quickly. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, thrusting and arching against each other. Yugi's back arched in a perfect angle to meet Yami's thrusts, and Yami met each push with fervor. Their passion masked their desperation. They moaned and screamed and writhed and touched. Their fingers intertwined, as a permanent way to keep them together.

Their pace wasn't fast or slow, their love making wasn't rough or gentle, it had no rhythm but the one they created. Their lips sought and enclosed over the others, in a passionate dance only lovers shared. Their fingers intertwined while their free hands wrapped around the other's waists and backs. Their chests pressed flush against the others. The action made their thrusts and love-making stronger and more passionate, the pushing and pulling of their hips as they moved in and out of the other's bodies. They hated those tiny moments when they were separated, the absence of the other inside of them made them feel empty and increased their desperation to be joined once again. The speed of their thrusts increased, determined to decrease the time they were separated. They moaned at the actions.

Their pace became frantic and laced with need, relishing in the passion and feeling of being complete for as long as possible. Yugi's arms tightened around Yami's neck as his prostate was hit faster and faster, Yami's kisses becoming deeper and more loving. Their rhythm increased in speed, their moans grew louder, and their touches tightened as their climaxes approached, panting for breath in between screams of pleasure. Yami shifted his hips and increased his speed thrusting into Yugi's prostate at different angles and stroked his member to encourage Yugi's climax. Yugi gave a scream that ended in a wine, his nails digging into Yami's skin. He succumbed to the onslaught of pleasure and his need came with a loud, voluptuous cry of "YAMI!"

Yugi screamed as his entire body shook with the force of his release until he finally collapsed in a boneless heap, shuddering as Yami continued to pound into his willing body and the feel of him pulling and pushing against his constricting insides. Yugi's muscles clamping down around him made Yami growl in desire, his thrusts becoming more ruthless until he finally came deep inside Yugi's body and rode the waves of pleasure. His body shook with release and he watched Yugi moan and writhe as his body was filled with Yami's essence, branding him as the King's alone.

They collapsed against each other, neither of them was willing to move from their interlocked position, but neither of them wanted to stop. Their eyes were rich with need, their bodies screaming and aching to be touched and neither wanting the night to end.

Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss, their hands moving all over the other's body, their members brushing against each other, created a delicious friction that reawakened their members and their need. They rolled over again and again, their members thrusting and arching as they did so, until Yugi finally pushed Yami harshly against the pillows of his bed and seated himself in the king's lap. His body moved up and down, arching and pushing against Yami's body. Yami held fast on to Yugi's body and pushed his hips wildly into Yugi's willing body, moaning loudly as the tight softness massaged his length.

Yugi screamed and writhed and lifted and arched his trembling form, thankful Yami trusted him with control of the pace. He met Yami with each thrust. Tears of pleasure and want leaked from his eyes. At first Yami was concerned by them but Yugi smiled and shook his head. In response Yami kissed Yugi tenderly and held him in his arms, his hips thrusting to catch Yugi when his trembling body began to collapse under the weight of their love making.

The desire, the need, the captivation of their unity, the completion they so desperately needed, the wholeness they only felt when their bodies and hearts conjoined in the only way two human bodies could, filled them with a love and desire neither of them knew could exist and dared to hope could last forever.

They rode the waves of pleasure together, their climaxes sneaking up on them, and they came together but neither of them noticed and continued to make love. Their love drove them forward. Yugi's arms wrapped around Yami's neck and he buried his face in Yami's neck whispering "I love you" over and over in Yami's ear. His legs wrapped around Yami's hips, this thighs tightening with each one of Yami's thrusts. Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi's back and hips lifting Yugi only enough to push him deeper against Yami's member. Perspiration coated their bodies in a thin sheen, Yami wings flapping energetically about him, raining loose feathers over their tired bodies, the feathers frosting their skin where they touched, galvanizing them further.

Again their lips found one another and they kissed passionately, and moved to meet the others hips with just as much fervor. Their senses heightened as their passion spiked for the final time. Yugi broke the kiss to moan which warped into a scream at the feeling of his muscles clenching and relaxing around the thick harness roughly massaging his insides. His back arched in a perfect bow as his pleasure exploded over Yami's chest. He collapsed into his climax, coming without a single touch to his member. Yami was quick to sooth him with touches and brushes against his cheek and hair and back. His hips shuddering before his own passion burst free and his essence freely flowed deep into Yugi's body. His hand moved to clean Yugi's essence from his stomach and he licked his fingers clean, determined to have a part of Yugi inside of him as well.

Yugi collapsed into this arms and he held him tightly before finally slipping until they both lay flat against the bed. Their breathing heavy as their eyes met. They didn't speak or close their eyes. They didn't have to. They shared one final kiss until they both slipped into sleep within the comfort of the other's arms. The King holding Yugi tightly, and whispering his love to Yugi one last time before his wings fell limp and his body retired to sleep. Yugi snuggled into the King's stomach, but he by no means slept.

Instead, he lied in Yami's arms letting the silent tears fall from his eyes. He made no move to clear them away. Instead, he buried his face in Yami's chest to muffle his cries. The night had long since ended. The Winter solstice was over, and already he could see the dawn beginning to peak through the snow covering the King's glass ceiling.

Carefully so not to wake his sleeping lover, Yugi lifted himself on to all fours and wiggled his hips. Slowly and biting his lip to keep from hissing, he let Yami slip from his body and moved from the bed. He bit his lip when his body screamed at him for moving and carefully limped to the changing wall where he found his boxers, pants and the sweater he wore the night he came here neatly folded in a basket. He slipped them on, carefully. Next came his socks and his boots. He'd find his coat and gloves right where he left them in the cave entrance.

His eyes wandered to the other outfits he'd worn. The green frock tunic Syrus has made him, the outfit Yami had lent him, the snow cloak Yami had given him when he was too cold to move about, the ends tattered where the snow had melted. His heart urged him to take them, but his mind debated and eventually won. It was best to leave the same way he came here, he convinced himself. Yugi tip-toed across the room, mindful of the sleeping king.

His heart wrenched at the sight of Yami's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, the complete opposite of the cold, fierce ruler he was when Yugi first met him and a calm, tranquil alter-ego to the energetic and free-spirited monarch he had come to love. His toe tipped a shiny red and lavender cloth on the floor. The light material shinned in the minimal light, catching Yugi's eyes and to his heartbreak it was the Kimono Syrus had worked so hard on so he could wear it to Solstice. It lied innocently in a pile on top his thermal underwear with the obi belt Chazz had slaved over still wrapped around his waist, the black hairs that formed its threads glittered proudly against the deep crimson of the leaves. Yugi dropped to his knees and pulled it closed to his chest inhaling the rich scent of lavender and maple leaves. A clang echoed when the garment was moved. Tears fell from Yugi's eyes as they followed the sound and saw two feather bracelets slip from the cuffs.

Yugi dropped the kimono into his lap and lifted them up. Jaden and Jesse's feathers shined brilliantly against the metal. Yugi snapped them around each wrist and folded the kimono and obi in his lap and tucked them under his arm, not having the heart or the soul to leave them behind. Not when those kids worked so hard to make them for him. Not when they'd poured all their hope and pride and love into each trinket to make him feel special and loved. Instinctively, Yugi got up. Enthralled by a trance, he found the pendant on the floor, as it too had been removed by Yami's spell at the beginning of their love making. It lied innocent and beautiful against the floor, shinning bright and blue and proudly boasting five beautiful different colored feathers that jingled like wind chimes when they touched. Carefully, Yugi picked it up. Even the gold and silver chain had been interwoven with their feathers, which he'd noticed when he unclasped it and re-snapped it around his neck. It rested peacefully over his heart, the silvery beads that formed the star-shaped web glittered and the feathers chimed with happiness.

Tears burst from Yugi's eyes and he covered his mouth to keep from crying out in despair. Hatred and disgust for himself filled him, and he wished more than anything he didn't have to break their hearts. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to. Reluctantly, his eyes fell back towards the bed, his enthralled feet walked towards it, his arms almost rising to reach for the King.

He could stay. He told himself. Grandpa, Joey and Tristan probably already thought he was dead. He'd been gone at least a week, right? They were strong, they'd move on. Grandpa had already survived losing his grandmother, and his mother and his father, and he knew Joey and Tristan would take care of him. And they both had lives and families. How long would it be before the pain disappeared and Yugi was nothing more than a memory to them? Time healed all wounds after all, right?

The Olympics would continue just fine. They wouldn't stop just because one skater was missing. They'd figured he'd dropped out. Of course even if they thought he was dead, the tragedy would soon be forgotten under the glamour and excitement of the competition. Victory or losing, that didn't matter here, only in the human world where things like trophies and medals that at the end of the day were just empty cups and ugly necklaces, proved who you were and where it was all about winning the competition and not the love and commitment for the sport.

Oh yes, it was much better here, where he felt safe and loved and where most of the horrors of the real world didn't exist simply because the fairies were too fun-loving and spirited to want to think of committing such evil acts or things that would cause pain were minimal in comparison to the ugliness of humans who, like Yami said, couldn't appreciate the true beauty of living life to the fullest, like he'd always wanted.

Here where he was loved and respected by all and where he was even loved by the King himself! Where he could have anything if he only asked, and instead wanted nothing more than to spend his days in the loving embrace of a man who he knew would never hurt him. A man who made him feel complete when in his old world he had everything yet felt hollow and empty.

This was the world he belonged in. This was his heaven, his paradise. This was where he was truly home.

He found himself standing at the King's bed side. He lied there with a smile and his arms unconsciously open and waiting for Yugi to enter them and succumb to all that his warm embrace promised.

Yugi smiled a soft, loving smile, and pressed his hands against the mattress. Carefully, he leaned over to the King and pressed his lips softly against the King's. The kiss was slow and tender. His lips enclosed over the slightly open ones of the King, enclosing like the petals of a plum blossom. Again, he tasted the unique flavor that was Yami, and felt the softness of the King's lips. He committed the taste and the feel to memory, wanting to savor it, hold it close to him and never let it go.

"I love you," he whispered to the sleeping King, tears falling from his eyes. "I love you so much. You're the one Yami. You're the only one I'll ever love." He shook his head unable to stop the tears from falling. "Please forgive me."

He abandoned the King's side and ran from the room.

He never looked back.

He didn't see the long tear falling from the sleeping Frost King's eye before it crystallized in to a frozen drop and clattered against the floor.

* * *

*The Queen (Me) slouches all over her throne in her trademark black dress with the armed-guard Kuribohs in her lap and in a trench of barbed wire in army hates ready to defend off the rabit fangirls while the Queen sips her wine)

Long...Live...the Queen.


	17. Part XVII

This would've been updated a LOT earlier if FF didn't have such bad connection problems. Also fair warning people, I'm working on redoing the ending for this story so chaps might not come up as fast as I'd like and on top of that, I've got short papers for school (I'm finishing them tonight) and i got research to do over the weekend) so yeah school's starting to pile up and I'm getting everything done early to make sure that doesn't happen...and the reason I'm saying this is cause...well...you'll see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Frost Fairies and their world, Yugioh and all its characters belong to Takehashi

Dedication: To all my fans who's hearts I broke with the last update...oh i am so mean.

Theme song: Never Along-Delta Goodrem http: / www (dot) youtube (dot) com /user/S2Teennovelist?feature=mhee#p/f/2/99kvr6ZsbY8

* * *

_Part XVII_

Yugi half stumbled down the steps, crashing into the wall in his haste. He grabbed the wall at the foot of the stairs to steady himself. He covered his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing and keep from crying. His free arm clutched the kimono tightly to his chest. When he finally calmed himself down he found himself in a familiar hallway. He knew if he continued down to the right he'd come to the room that housed the gigantic roots of the moon trees, as he'd taken to calling them. The room where he spent his first night debating with the King, that single event turned into the first time they shared a room, from then on everything else was history.

Soon it would just be a memory. Yugi's feet guided him down the hall, the feathers in his bracelets and necklaces began to jingle the closer he got. When he reached the end, the steps spiraled beneath his fit and he followed them as if hypnotized by some unknown force.

The room spun in circles the deeper he went. When they ended he found himself in the heart of an underground room embedded in the mountain with the outer wall made entirely of glass. The walls were etched out of the stone of the mountain, sanded down, and painted different colors depending on the area. The floor was painted four different colors in an x shape from the steps and covered in different furs and carpets. Attached to each carpet, a corner of the room had been reserved for one of the King's sons; all four of whom were asleep in their beds.

Yugi wasn't sure if it was his own will or fairy magic that guided him here but he approached the room with a smile. His boots silently padded the carpets, careful to avoid contact with the floor as he approached each boy. Chazz's room made up the entire far right corner. His bed was an iron frame box set that rested sideways against the wall with two gates on either side of him shaped like a bunk bed except the second bunk was a canopy of glittery blue silks. His mattress was a series of futons positioned horizontal against the wall. A collection of satin pillows in multiple blue shades, some solid, some decorated with sparkly spirals, others decorated with glittery fabric paint or sequins, and a blue comforter with silver swirls surrounded his calm sleeping form. Towers of books formed a fort around his bed and the walls were painted silver and drawn on with big blue swirls and intricate patterns, while others were equations or quotes written in black. A row of boots outlined the walls. Scattered throughout the room were neat wardrobes, more books and a desk covered in various pens, papers and notebooks full of scribbled notes.

Yugi couldn't help but notice how relaxed Chazz looked when he was sleeping. So peaceful. No stress marks or cheeks pulled in a frown or veins popping while scolding his siblings. No arched smirking brows or controlled features. Just closed eyes, a relaxed face, bare chest rising in falling in stress-less breathing and no need to impress anyone. Yugi resisted the urge the giggle. Sometimes he swore Chazz was so self-disciplined he'd forget to breathe if not reminded to. But it had been nice to see him smile the last few days. A real bright, happy smile of earnest enjoyment. Yugi prayed he'd still smile, unable to bear the thought of him scowling for the rest of his life. He pulled the blanket from Chazz's waist to his shoulder then followed the blue wall to where the paint blended in with what Yugi assumed had been white at some point.

The white wall led to the corner Syrus occupied. Said boy slept in a nest of blankets, clothes, stuffed animals, books and pillows in the middle of the Persian white carpet. His little arms clutched a white rabbit-shaped toy. Pressed against the walls in semi-chaotic organization was a his sewing machine, jars of pins and needles, egg cartons of various small objects, jewels, buttons, stacks of cloth, measuring tape and scissors juxtaposed with jars of paints, prisma markers, and brushes. Looking at the multiple pictures and images decorating almost every corner of the wall Yugi assumed it had been painted white for the sole purpose of giving Syrus the creative freedom to imagine it. Yugi held his breath when he saw Syrus stir and again when the stress mark of a nightmare marred his brow and he clutched the rabbit tighter. Carefully Yugi fell to his knees and gently stroked the boy's hair until he calmed down.

Yugi backed away slowly stumbling into Jaden's section where the flame painted walls clashed with the miss-matched doormats. Their colorful patterns were dulled from dirt and wear, and Yugi had to watch his step to avoid dripping on the shoes, clothes and toys scattered in complete disorder throughout the room. A large waste basket in the corner collected his dirty aprons and clothes and his cook uniform sat neatly on top of a pair of black boots. Jaden slept sprawled out on a large, thick mattress at least twice his size, snoring loudly. The sheets and blankets tangled about his body, pillows flopped about the bed, and more than once he rolled over. A light summer tunic covered his skin, shining in the moonlight leaking through the glass.

Yugi watched him toss and turn, snoring loudly and oblivious of the racket he was making. Yugi smiled watching him sleep like a log, but fidgeted like he was reaching for something. Yugi blinked and followed his movements. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a furry, brown creature, with big yellow and purple eyes and green hands and feet that looked out of place in the color scheme. Yugi tip-toed around Jaden's mess and scooped it up. A pair of small, cute, white wings jutted from its back. Yugi smiled and gently placed it in grabbing distance of Jaden. The second his fingers touched it he rolled over and hugged it to his chest. Yugi smiled carefully backing up. He followed the glass window. The view through it was of the mountain side with a view of the waterfall exiting Yami's hot spring. The mountains stood grand and white against the night but he could see the brush of dawn peeking over the mountain warning him he had to move.

Refusing to not say goodbye to Jesse too, Yugi hopped over the tiger print rugs to where Jesse slept indented in a feather futon with a thick red blanket. Ruby slept curled up on his chest. His station was as messy as Jaden's, but with a little more organization. His clothes had been stacked into piles in wicker baskets along the walls and his shoes were stacked up next to them. His things included books, toys, and games most of which had an animal theme and Yugi found several old Zoobook and Ranger Rick issues. Unlike Chazz's collection of informational book on a variety of subjects, Jesse's were mostly children's books or adventure stories and his toys carried a similar theme. A collection of stuffed animals acted as his pillows, and he had several animal mobiles hanging from the walls. He slept like Jaden: heavy and unable to be woken up, but just as peaceful as Chazz. Yugi didn't have the heart to wake him and instead bent down to kiss his forehead.

A breath froze in his throat when Jesse moved. When he didn't wake, Yugi sprinted to the stairs and raced up them as fast as he could without making any noise. He wasted no more time and when he found himself back in the hallway be barricaded himself in the room where the Moon Tree was. The fruits glittered on the roots in the exact shape of his tears.

He wove between the roots of the glass floor and searched for the knot hole he saw earlier. Finally he found it: a small beam of light slipping through a hole in the roots through the shadowed ceiling. He'd long since figured out from the geography of the Tree's location and the outline of the castle that the fastest way to get to the tree was through its woody trunks. Carefully he climbed onto the roots and reached for the trunk.

He froze and gasped when something grabbed his pants. He bit back a scream and turned around. Silver Fang held the hems of his pants with his teeth, his eyes pleading with Yugi to stay.

_Stay_. He spoke in his mind. _The King loves you. And you love him. They all love you. Please stay. You'll be happy here._

"Oh Silver Fang…" Yugi choked oh his own tears. "I'm sorry Silver Fang, I can't stay." He jumped down and stroked the Familiar's nose. "I love the Frost King and I love this place, but if I stayed here and leave everyone behind, I'd be doing the same thing the last Queen did, and I can't do that." Yugi swallowed a sob. "If I did I'd regret it for the rest of my life, and that would taint the relationship Yami and I have, and then eventually we'd break, and I don't want those kids or this kingdom to be ruled by two people who hate each other."

He hugged the wolf tightly, as if doing so would also mean he was hugging Yami for a final time. Silver Fang howled sadly but did nothing to stop him. He nuzzled the boy's hair.

"Please tell him that I'm sorry," Yugi begged whipping his dry eyes. "And that I love him, I always will."

Silver Fang nodded and helped Yugi up the tree. The boy followed the light through the trunk and through the knothole. He turned to say goodbye one last time. Silver Fang watched him disappear, the closed his eyes. When they opened again they flashed crimson for a moment then returned to their wolf-yellow color.

He could only hope his message arrived in time.

* * *

Yugi crawled through the maze of roots. Unlike its beautiful world above appearance, the world beneath the tree was gnarled and gored. The roots sagged and knobbed and on more than one occasion snapped under the light stress of Yugi's grip, as if the ancient city of wood was collapsing under its own weight. Bark and dirt scraped his hands and wetted his knees but he kept climbing. The inner bark was thin with cold and chipped like dry skin. Some of the softer wood gave way as he climbed, causing him to stumble on more than one occasion.

It was a long climb, but the light acted as his guide as he dug through the wood and earth. Yugi couldn't tell how far he'd climbed or when he'd gone from the room and through the ceiling of dirt. Even without dirt the net of roots was thick and cramped and smeared with dirt and damp with dew. The air around him was with thick and heavy with the stench of earth and leaves and moss.

He found the small hole that formed the opening and pushed through. The cold earth parted like blocks of wood as he shoved the chipped permafrost away, and heaved his tiny body through a gaping hole in the parted roots above. The music of the trees jingling leaves, rustled with laughed, soothing his battered heart.

He dusted himself off and stared at the tree. Its trunk formed a huge triangular shaped doorway in its base. He had long since realized what the gateway truly was. Mahad's actions the previous days had hinted at it but it didn't make sense until Luna returned to monitor the storm. Carefully, Yugi climbed up the roots. He took a firm footing and gazed down the opening. The black tunnel glared at him ominously with a single flicker of firelight.

His head turned to look back, but at the last minute he closed his eyes and shook his head. No, he couldn't look back, he wouldn't. There'd be nothing there anyway. With a deep breath he leapt and felt himself drop down the narrow space. He hit the ground quickly alerting him that the opening was shallower than he thought. Or perhaps the fairy magic had altered time and space. He didn't care. He crawled through the tiny entrance towards the fire. When he exited the small tunnel he found himself in a familiar cave lit by firelight. His coat, gloves, hate and snow pants right where he left them: drying.

"This is it. I'm past the point of no return now." He told himself as he gathered his things and started putting them on. He tucked his gloves into his coat and tied his hood over his earmuffs and double checked to made sure no cold air could seep in.

The long entrance of the cave mocked him as he walked down it. His boots echoed against the stones, his gloved fingers brushed the rock, and his eyes remained glued on the ground guided by the brightness of the outside alerting him that the sun had just risen and the lights were bouncing off the snow.

Would he hear his name when he got there? Would he hear Joey or Tristan calling for him or a park ranger? Would he hear or see helicopters circling overhead looking for him? Had the Olympics already started without the National Champion and moved on? What would he do when he got back? He couldn't tell anyone the truth. No one would believe him. Worse, they'd lock him up. And besides, he promised Yami he wouldn't reveal their secret and he would keep that promise and go to the grave with that secret.

Too soon he found the entrance to the cave. The sunlight beamed invitingly overhead, the sky clear of clouds of falling snow. The snow glittered in the morning light promising warmth and guidance. No storm to distract him, nothing to hinder his path, it would be easy for him to find the trail from here or find a scenic route back to the trail or down the mountain. He was home, almost home. Home in his own world. Home with Grandpa and Joey and Tristan who would be ecstatic to see him.

Home…the word echoed dreadfully in his ears, and he feet rooted to the ground completely frozen. His eyes remained wide and open and debating. He stood on the threshold, all he needed to do was take Orpheus' last step and returned to the world of mortals and all the hope and heartbreak it promised.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Yugi's heart leapt into his throat. The soft voice was like gunfire in his ear. The cold slap of reality that captured the runaways just as they were so close to escaping, just as they were safe and ready to taste freedom, feel the grass beneath their feet and smell the sweet air—only to have it stolen at the last second.

"No!" Yugi muffled a scream and covered his mouth, tears burst from his eyes and he did his best to quiet them, and pressed himself against the wall to keep from making the same mistake as Orpheus, because he knew if he did, that would be it. He'd see the Frost King, see his smiling face, his soft eyes, his loving expression so full of hope that promised him the world and he'd give in. He'd run into his arms, hold him tight, tell him over and over again that he loved him and they'd cry and calm the other down. Then they'd kiss and Yami could carry him back home. Home. In the King's castle. In that beautiful room, and that beautiful bed where'd they'd make love and hold the other until dawn breaks and he promised he'd never leave, and Yugi knew he never would. And though he wanted that more than anything he knew he couldn't give in…not if it would eventually turn that beautiful love in to something twisted and awful along with Yami's heart.

"I have to…"he choked. "It's too much. If I stayed to say goodbye…I'd never leave."

Though he tried to force them down, tears spilled from Yugi's face. His fists cupped at his sides determined not to show any sign that he was crying.

"Would that truly be so bad?" Sadness bled into his voice. Despite himself Yugi started to shake. He tried to move but his legs remained rooted in place.

"No," he admitted. "It wouldn't. It'd be wonderful. But no matter how wonderful it is, or how much we love each other, it would only be temporary…it might not be today, or tomorrow or even a hundred years of now, if I become a frost fairy, but eventually I'd feel guilty about leaving my family, I'd hate myself for letting them suffer and for causing their suffering. Then I would suffer and you'd suffer too. You'd blame yourself for not letting me go or maybe you'd become jealous that I love them more than you, but eventually that love would destroy itself in a long, slow disintegration of anger, guilt, regret, and blame. And then eventually, just like you said, every drop of that love would twist and turn into something awful…" Each word dropped from his lips like a stone in a well. Yugi didn't raise his head to see Yami's reaction.

Yami wanted to protest, but despite himself, each word was true, he'd seen it himself and the thought sent bile through his being. It wasn't right, how easily love could turn to hate and hope into despair.

"I can't let that happen to us Yami!" Yugi cried, refusing to use the actual word 'hate'. "I don't want our love to die, and I don't want those kids to have parents who hate each other, so I'm so sorry, but I can't—"

A breath caught in his throat when a pair of warm, cloth covered arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders, holding him tight. He felt Yami's chin resting on his shoulder and his cheek brush Yugi's hair and it was a miracle of Yugi's will that he didn't start shaking, even as tears streaked his cheeks. The feathery touches of Yami's wings chilled his skin even under the thick winter layers.

"I love you, Yugi," Yami said. "I've said it many times but each word is true. No matter what choice you make, I'll always love you." The sincerity in his words split Yugi's heart into tiny pieces.

"Even if I never came back?" His words were barely a whisper, unsure if they even existed. Just the thought felt worse than any death sentence.

"Did you not hear me, little one?" There was a chuckle in his voice. "Whatever decision you make I'll still love you. All I ask is that you be happy. That is all I ask…"

The words brought Yugi to tears. His hands moved to wrap around Yami's arms and buried his face in them, making no effort to stop his crying.

"I love you too" he cried. "Please don't make me say goodbye."

"Don't, Yugi." Yami's voice was firm. "Don't even entertain the idea."

Yugi nodded. "Yami, I know is very selfish of me to ask but, can you do me a favor?"

He felt Yami jump back clearly surprised. "Anything, just say it."

Yugi wiped his eyes, still refusing to turn around. "Please tell Jaden, Syrus, Jesse and Chazz that I love them and I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye properly. Please just do that for me." Yugi barely made it to the final syllable before his voice broke.

At first the King didn't say anything. The silence was pure torture for Yugi, but finally he felt the King smile against his hair and say, "I promise."

Yugi nodded "Thank you". Function finally returned to his legs and they started to move, as though possessed by a mysterious force. Unwillingly, he left the shelter of the King's arms and started to walk. The cave's entrance only a few steps away.

"Goodbye," Yami whispered so faintly Yugi almost thought he pretended it. Before making the final step, he repeated Orpheus' mistake and turned on his heels, grabbed the front of the King's tunic and pulled him in to a deep kiss. Too overcome with surprise, Yami allowed Yugi to dominate the kiss before pressing his own lips harder against Yugi's His arms subconsciously moved to wrap around Yugi's body, but the man pulled away.

One final time their eyes met. Their anguish and devotion lied completely bare to the other for a split second then Yugi turned on his heels and ran from the King's side as fast as he could. Running through the cave, across the field and up the slope of the hill at full speed, his eyes tightly closed and his arms pumped at his side, refusing to look back.

Yami watched him go. He made no move to follow Yugi or stop him. Faintly, behind him he could hear muffled crying and the desperate attempts of four separate forces to smother them. He heard their silent footsteps as they backed away but made no move to let his children know he knew they were there. It was better they grieve on their own and know just how much Yugi cared about them from his own lips instead of second-handed from him.

But now, he was alone again and surrounded by silence. The faint breeze was like an echo in his ears, chilling the lone tear flowing down his cheek.


	18. Part XVIII

YES! FINALLY! HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER TO MY BELOVED FROST KING!

I'll spare you all the log boring details of why this is late: long story short a combination of college being hell in every sense of the word (papers, projects graduation, registration for grad school, you name it!), the most HORRIFIC writer's block i have EVER had, and just he fact that i HATED this chapter, i never hated a chapter I'd written in my LIFE but this one came close! It took several tries and attempts to get it so that i even LIKED IT!

Last my betas: i actually finished this last weekend I didn't edit it myself before giving it to my friend Shana to beta, since Espi was busy, but she wasn't able to finish it before going to Yellowstone, because of I didn't edit it, so that was my fault so I betaed the chapter myself then sent it to both of them, so again THANK YOU BOTH! YOU ARE AWESOME!

So without further ado...THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FROST KING! MY MOST POPULAR STORY!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything mentioned in this chapter is based off real locations in Japan,. the characters are Takehashi's i only own the Frost Fairies.

**Dedications:** To Espi for taking the time out of her busy scedule and situation to once again put up with the idiocy of my grammar and makeing this chapter perfect. I don't know what i'd do without hun! i really don't (hugs) thank you so much! and Special thanks to Shana, for getting my ass in gear and inspiring me to write and helping me through this whole bitch of a chapter ^-^ Also special thanks to Sakura-can and Vana-chan for always asking me about Frost King and getting my ass into gear and as always for the support when i needed most ^-^ Thank you all so much!

As always read, review, reply, comment, ask questions, critique and go nuts! I can't WAIT to see the comments for THIS one!

Chapter Theme Song: My Heart Will go On-Celine Dion (Fits this Chapter's Them of Yugi trying to settle back into his old life)

* * *

_Part XVIII_

Yugi ran as fast as he could. The snow crushed loudly like fireworks exploding in his ears. The sun beat against his skin, strong and hot. The snow reflected the sunlight like a thousand blinding lights making it impossible to see. The previous snowfall had covered his earlier footprints. His feet sank deeply into the piles of mountain snow. Yugi didn't care where he was running or how fast; all he knew was that he had to get away from this place.

He kept running. He knew he couldn't stop, even as every fiber of him screamed to do so.

He clutched tightly at his sides, clutching the kimono and the gifts he'd received like precious treasures. He'd never let them go again. But the bundled-up position caused him to stumble. He felt himself wobble and he struggled to maintain his pace. Tears froze to his skin, but he made no move to wipe them away. His legs felt numb and he wobbled to his knees. The muddy snow soaked the material of his snow pants, soaking and chilling his skin. His lungs burned, desperate for air. He clutched the kimono tightly and buried his face in the silky material to keep himself from turning around.

He raised his face and slowly his head started to turn, but at the last second he stopped. Quickly, he pushed himself to his feet and broke into a run. His eyes locked on the snowy ground, determined not to repeat Orpheus twice on one day. If he did, if he could still see the cave then he would given into temptation and return to his dream. His fairytale. His happily ever after.

Yugi ran until he was exhausted. Eventually, he'd found himself in the forest. He vaguely registered the red markings upon certain trees as he rushed by. He walked until his weak legs could no longer hold his weight. Protesting any movement, he collapsed into the snow.

"Yugi!"

Yugi curled himself into a ball, still clutching his treasures.

"Yugi Mouto!"

Exhaustion started to take its toll on him. His eyelids started to droop and his senses dulled. He cuddled his treasures close to his face. His foggy vision could only register shades and hazy silhouettes.

"Yugi Mouto! Are you out here?"

Dimly colored shapes stood out against the stark white of Yugi's vision. He heard someone screaming, barely making out the words "Found him!" and "Over here!".

A bright red blur moved towards him. It knelt down next to him and tried to lift him, but his natural instincts caused him to panic. He thrashed and screamed when the blurry figure tried to grab his arms, and he clutched his precious bundle tighter.

The figured and tried to soothe him, making a second grab for him. Yugi tried to fight but exhaustion made him too weak. More shapes of different colored poured in surrounding him and spinning together. The stress became too much and Yugi felt his body go limp. He let the red figure carry him. He could barely make out the trek down the mountain before he finally fell into an exhausted sleep. His grip on the kimono, bracelets and pendant around his neck never faltered.

* * *

Yugi was suspended in darkness. His body felt heavy and warm and a loud, beeping thundered in his ears continually, as if to drive him mad. Slowly, his dazed mind started to awaken. Yugi blinked through eyes crusty with dried tears and stretched his limbs. His arms and feet hit metal bars on either side of him causing him to retreat into himself. His eyes flew open in alarm and he screeched when flares of white light threatened to blind him.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to clear his blurry vision. He made out the feel of a lumpy mattress beneath him and he was covered by heavy sheets covered his body. He checked his surroundings and immediately felt colorblind.

He was in a stark white room: white walls, a while tiled floor, and white curtains gathers on one side of his bed. The sheets and pillows were also white, even the angel-sleeved gown he wore was pale white. The guard side rails on either side of his bed and gray curtain rods blended into the monochrome scheme, but the tints and shades seemed a whole world brighter. He could see stains of dirt and patched of shoe-prints on the pristine floor and the dust sprinkling the heaters. Every wrinkle of shadows by the bed, doors and curtain moved in abstract shapes, deep with newly turned secrets and the ones of past occupants. But it wasn't just the colors. All of Yugi's senses felt overwhelmed by the intensity of the room, enhanced by the collaboration of the artificialness and naturalness of the mortal world.

The mortal world he'd always known seemed immediately bleak and devastating. The sharp stench of bleach and chemicals stung his nose, pungent with disinfectant and cleaning solution. The stale hospital air was just as suffocating. He could taste the heat on his tongue: the antiseptic burned his throat, and the rotting combination of old, dry and wet blood made his stomach churn with bile.

The whine of electricity and the flushing of the pipes in the walls, combined with the churning screech of many machines offended his ears. The pregnant, monotone beeping of his heart monitor was so loud and painful it was like a power drill to his temple. Furious, Yugi wrenched the plastic tabs on his bare chest and the needles out of his arm, smacking the machine when it wailed in protest. It was all Yugi could do to keep from screaming.

It was too much; all these sensations at once, buffeting him, overwhelming him, threatening to devour him unless he tried to filter them out. He grabbed his head and buried his face in the pillow, wanting nothing more than to burrow under his blankets and wait for the morning to come and the new beginnings it promised.

Subconsciously, his fingers ghosted to his neck. His senses all flew into focus when his finger touched bare skin. His hands flew to his neck and felt for any type of elevation under his gown but found nothing. He pushed down the sleeves, his eyes scanning his wrists. He choked on a scream when he found them bare. On the verge of a panic, he rolled over. His eye meticulously scanned every inch of the room. They stopped on the white side table, where he found his kimono, bracelets and necklace folded in a neat pile, the only splash of color in the room.

He lunged at them like a starving man with a sandwich that was just within his reach and held them close. He slipped on the bracelets and tied the pendant around his neck. His mind relaxed in an instant, overcome by a familiar comfort. The memories attached to those precious objects made his heartache, but he didn't care. Carefully, tied the belt about his waist, and cushioned the kimono against his cheek. Only then did he burrow himself beneath the cocoon of his blankets and wait for the all forgiving dawn.

* * *

"He was awake! How? When?"

Yugi awoke to voices that were like a distant humming. They sounded like insect wings among the beeping and flushing of pipes that pounded in his ears. He woke with a grogginess that left him unable to function, even as the voices began to increase in volume and change in tempo, adapting in his ears with their own distinctive tone.

"He's awoken twice but the first time he acted out so much we had to sedate him, the second time he fell back asleep before we could see if there were any changes. He's coming out of it, but his behavioral state keeps changing." This voice sounded flat and technical but was laced with an undertone of sympathy, but it was foreign and triggered no familiarities in his mind.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The next voice was rough and cracked with age and stress. Stress from worry, stress from hope, stress from failed hope, stress from agony and defeat, and so many types of strain and each rendered differently to Yugi's ears.

"It means that he was on a mountain for almost a week. We're still trying to figure out he survived, but based on wood particles we found in his clothes all we can figure is he might've crawled into a tree and waited out the storm, at worst, it could've been from a reversion to a primal state for survival, but from what I could gather from the team that found him, he was walking upright with no signs of weakness or weariness, he exhibited jumpy behavior and screamed whenever they tried to touch him, and one of the men said he looked sane but upset. We were hoping to question him once he woke up, but that just lead to more questions. There's something else that's strange as well." There was the technical voice again.

"What's that?" This new voice was young, high, and thick with an accent Yugi knew well, though in his current state he couldn't put his finger on it.

"The ranger that brought him in said he was carrying something in his arms and whenever they tried to get near him he screamed and protected it. When we brought him here, we discovered it was a kimono. He also had on a pendant and two bracelets that weren't in his original missing report. When the nurses tried to remove them, he threw a fit. We had to sedate him. When he woke up the second time, he'd put the pendant and both bracelets back on and was sleeping on the kimono. I was hoping you could explain that to us."

"He didn't have anything like that when he disappeared." There was a fourth voice now, a medium baritone not as high as the accented one but not as deep as someone else who had a baritone voice, but it still soothed him. "He wasn't carrying anything or wearing any jewelry. Yugi never wore stuff like that when he skated, said it weighed him down, and as far as I know the only time he ever wears a kimono is during New Years."

There was a silence and something that sounded like papers ruffling. "I've checked over all his vitals and everything, his condition makes no sense: he's healthy as far as nourishment goes, he shows no signs of either frostbite or hypothermia or any kind of frost damage, not even a fever, his muscle movement works fine, even his energy level is normal. The only thing I could fine wrong with him was his emotional state but to be honest, he's better off than most trauma patients I've seen. I don't know what the hell happened up on the mountain but either someone took very good care of him or he's got some guardian angel."

"When can we see him?"

"Can we see him now?"

"Let us talk to him?"

The voices all jumbled together now and he couldn't tell them apart anymore. He started to shake and covered his ears, wishing to return to the silence of oblivion. It was interrupted by the door opening with a tap that sounded like a slam and an onslaught of colors bombarded his hazy vision.

"Yug!" he made out blond and green, and felt someone holding his hand. There was someone else there in all shades of brown that meshed together, and a squat man who looked pale and grey so only two dots of violet stood out. The sudden colors juxtaposed with the white of the room made him uneasy and he back-pedaled away. It was like being a child who had never seen color and was suddenly thrown into a giant's paint set.

"Yugi?" he heard his name in four different tones, all familiar and one strange. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the insignia and shades, colors started to form shapes and images. He felt someone touch his arm, and another gesture towards his pendant. Immediately, he became defensive and backed away as far as he could before he hit the metal of his bed through the pillows. The foreign voice became louder, pulling the colored images away. He retreated when it pulled something towards him and tried to place it over his mouth. He fought against it but strong hands pressed his face into it, and a strange air filled his lungs making him choke and cough and he screamed until the shade pulled away. He coughed and felt multiple hands on his back.

Finally his body gave way and he collapsed back into the peaceful oblivion once more.

* * *

The third time Yugi awoke he knew exactly where he was. Judging from the small room and monochromatic location, and the loud, buzzing machines, he figured he was in some kind of hospital. Everything appeared clearer and his mind was able to categorize the sounds much more effectively. His body felt heavy with fatigue but it slowly passed with vigilance. He yawned loudly and pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The setting confirmed his suspicions, only now he could see the three other occupants of the room: Joey sat in a chair half lying on Yugi's bed, head resting on his folded arms and his back curved from the position. Tristan occupied the chair in the corner: his head slouched over his crossed arms and his jacket lying over his legs like a makeshift blanket. On his left his grandfather was asleep next to him, stern and straight like he'd fallen asleep watching the boy's every move for signs of life. The scene wracked him with guilt.

How long had they been like this, waiting for him to wake up? How long had they worried about him, wondering if he was dead from freezing or alive, and if so, was he suffering from starvation and cold, or worse? How long had they searched for him, determined to find either him or his corpse? He couldn't begin to imagine their grief when no leads came up, and he knew there would be none. Luna cast her spells well. It brought tears to Yugi's eyes. How could he be so selfish?

Unsure what else to do Yugi burst into tears.

"Yugi?" he shot up at the voice and turned his shocked eyes towards Joey. The blond rubbed his half-conscious eyes, drowsily. His entire demeanor changed when he saw his young friend was awakw.

"Yug!" The blond yelled happily and hugged him tightly. "I knew it! I knew you were alive!" He hugged Yugi tighter. Yugi returned the gesture, too afraid not too.

"Trist! Gramps! Wake up! Yugi's awake!" he yelled awaking the room's other occupants.

"Yugi!" Tristan bolted from his chair and ran to Joey's right. He practically shoved the blond away to hug him. "My god, you scared the hell out of us!" he hugged Yugi tightly. "God Yugi, I'm so sorry, we never should've left you on the mountain by yourself!" He apologized in a voice choked with desperate tears.

"When you didn't come back," Joey wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "When you didn't come back and the rangers couldn't find you, and the blizzard hit, we thought you were dead."

"We didn't give up though, we knew you'd find a way," Tristan added.

"Oh Yug, we're so sorry!" Joey hugged him again, but Yugi didn't respond, too shocked by their confessions.

"Yugi." Yugi turned his blank eyes to the side and met aged violet. Solomon Mouto stood to his full height; his upper body barely met the metal bars. Tears filled his eyes and his weak arms were held open.

"Grandpa," Yugi smiled and moved into the old man's hug and let him hold him.

"I thought I lost you," the old man cried, but Yugi just smiled and stroked his back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm alright, really." Yugi assured them with a smile.

They all smiled back, but grandpa continued to cry. The two older boys joined him in and all three of them hugged their lost companion like if they let him go, they would lose him all over again. Yugi accepted their hugs even though it hurt his ribs and the tubes that were hooked into his body burned and pinch. He didn't have the heart to tell them to let go. Not when he had caused their suffering. Their happy smiles and laugher at the joyful reunion filled him with a dreadful guilt.

"So, Yug," Joey finally asked when they pulled away. "What exactly happened out there?"

Yugi's eyes doubled in size. His eyes dropped to his hands.

"That's what I'd like to know, Mr. Mouto?" The four turned to the doctor when he entered the room. He approached Yugi and began checking his vitals without any warning. "You're vitals and organs are working fine. There's no sign of frostbite or hypothermia damage, and when the team found you they said you were out in the open."

"I-" Yugi tried to speak but the words died in his throat. His brain scrambled for an explanation. The truth was out of the question. He'd be sent straight to a mental asylum, or they'd believe he was hallucinating from the cold. Even if he could tell them, he didn't want to. It was too personal, like an invasion of his dream, his private, perfect world, his true home that he didn't want to share it with anybody.

"I don't remember." Yugi whispered. "I just remember walking through the woods, and seeing all these strange shapes and I didn't know what they were, so I tried to run, but I couldn't…"

"The rescue team," the doctor concluded. "They said you were disoriented when they found you. Your amnesia must've occurred as a result. I'll send a nurse in to check your vitals and bring you some food."

"Actually," Yugi corrected, "If there's nothing wrong with me, I'd like to go home. No offence but I really hate hospitals," he groaned in a sickly voice. Even now the combination of antiseptic and bleach, and the stench of blood and death burned his throat and made his stomach churn.

"I'd like for you to stay so we can observe you for a few days," the doctor began but Yugi cut him off.

"Please," It was too harsh to be a plea. "I _really_ don't want to stay here if I don't have to. The food sucks, whatever this thing is pumping into my arms is making me nauseous," Yugi raised his arm and gestured to the IV sticking out of it. "And this whole place smells like blood, bleach, and death. Trust me, I'll feel a lot better once I'm out of here," he pulled the IV from his arm carefully and grabbed his clothes off the shelf and pulled off the blankets.

"Yugi, please, at least stay for one more day?" His grandpa pleaded, the man nearly had a heart attack when Yugi pulled out his IV and hopped off the bed.

"Look guys, I know you're worried, but really, I'm _fine_. If I stay here another day I _will_ get sick and the competition is in a few days and I got a lot of training left to do."

"Mr. Mouto, I'd like to keep you for observation. You're not showing any signs of trauma but that doesn't mean—"

"Look," Yugi turned around firmly. "I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. And I'm 22, I can sign myself out if I have to, but I don't want to." His grandpa and friends all flashed flabbergasted and concerned looks. Yugi met them with a smile. "Look guys, I'm okay, really. Can we just forget about it and go back to the way things were before? You know, move on?" He gave them a sweet smile, impossible to deny. They nodded unable to protest. Yugi clapped his hands, left the kimono folded on his pillow, and vanished into the bathroom to change.

"Is this wise?" He heard his grandfather ask the doctor. The elder man had desperately tried to keep his voice low, but Yugi could hear it clear as if the man was standing next to him.

"He's legally an adult, he can sign out if he wants to," The doctor replied.

"That ain't what we're asking!" Joey snapped. "He was on a damn mountain for almost a week! And yet he's telling us he's fine? You're the doctor here does that sound right to ya?"

"Physically, there's nothing wrong with him," the doctor continued. "But that doesn't mean his amnesia is part of some deeper emotional trauma. In these situations the patient's mental state is the most important aspect. From what I can tell, Yugi means what he meant when he said he was 'fine', but there might still be something deeper he's not telling us or something he doesn't want to remember."

"So what should we do? Take him to a psychologist?" Grandpa suggested.

"No," the doctor said firmly. "Whatever happened to him can't be forced out. It has to come out on its own; otherwise it could make things worse. My best advice is to do what he says, go about your days like you normally would, and don't act too concerned or emotional around him. He'll take it as pity or a threat to his independence. That will only make the situation worse. If you can bring it up, do so, but only if he makes the first move, normally a few days back in their normal lives is what most patients need to come to terms with what happened to them and discuss it. If anyone tries to force it out, he will just seclude himself. He needs to come out on his own."

"And what if he doesn't?" Tristan demanded. "You don't know Yugi; he'll bottle everything up just because he doesn't want to burden anybody. What if he doesn't say anything?"

"Give him time. If his reaction earlier was any indication, something _is_ troubling him, but whether he's ready to say anything is another story."

He couldn't listen to anymore. He dropped his clothes on the towel rack, ripped off that stupid hospital gown and got dressed in a flash. He opened the door, faked a smile and said "I'm ready." He hid the pendant under his sweater and the bracelets under his sleeves, picked up the kimono and hugged it to his chest. "Let's go." He started for the door.

"Hey Yugi, where'd you get those?" Joey asked.

Yugi froze in mid-step "Get what?"

The doctor glared at the young man, angered for such a direct defiance of his advice. Joey ignored him and asked again, "That kimono and the fancy jewelry?"

"They were a gift," Yugi said quickly. "I brought them with me on the hike, remember? I wear them for luck." He lied through another smile.

"Ya sure?" Joey raised an eyebrow. No one else looked convinced.

"Yeah," Yugi said forcing down his annoyance. "Let's go." He bolted from his room, clutching the kimono to his chest, already feeling the dream catcher pendant pressing against his skin. He could never tell them the truth. Never. It was too personal.

* * *

Outside was worse than inside the hospital. Yugi expected the transition back to the chaotic city environment to be rough, but he never thought it would be this bad. The moment he set foot outside the hospital, he made the mistake of inhaling a huge intake of air poisoned with the stink of car exhaust, burnt rubber, iron, dirty snow, road salt, and sewage. The wrenching combination was like inhaling cigarette smoke: it burned his lungs like fire and sent him into a coughing fit. His three family members rushed to his side, but he couldn't coughing stop long enough to speak. His lungs stung for air each time he stopped. It was a good two minutes before he finally stopped and another of heavy breathing until he calm again.

"Maybe, you should stay an extra day," Joey suggested but Yugi cut him off. "No! I'm fine, the air just really stinks."

"Ya, sure, Yug?" Tristan asked, inhaling the air. "I don't smell anything." He looked around. Nothing seemed out of place in the city. Traffic was surprisingly uncongested for so late in the day. The streets and sidewalks were deserted and only a couple of cars were actually parked. The roads was pitted and riddled with cracks. Slush and salt flooded the streets, dying them an ugly coffee color. Buildings stood tall and boxlike on either side, with walls of glass set into metal frames.

"I mean it's not that busy, but it's no surprise. They're probably all preparing for the festival."

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"The Snow Festival, Yug," Joey answered. "It's in two days, than after that is the Olympics."

Stunned bewilderment caused Yugi's eyes to bulge. "What?" He breathed.

"Yugi," his grandpa said sadly. "You were gone for almost eight days."

Yugi's eyes fell to the ground. Eight days. Was that really all it had been? He'd never really counted the days. In his bliss, he'd lost track of all time. It felt like an eternity since Luna rescued him, but in reality it had only been only a few short days. He'd fallen in love with the Frost King, became a member of his family, considered his consort among his people and found his true home in only eight days. It seemed too surreal to be true. Like a romantic song or a fairytale or a ballad about knights and courtly love. He felt like the lead character in his own personal fairy tale, yet it hadn't been a fairytale, it had been real. And now it was over. Now he had to wake up and go about his day, like it was just a dream.

His pendant and bracelets felt unbearably heavy on his body. A chip of his heart fell into his stomach. He thought of the Frost King but quickly shut it away. No matter how much it broke his heart, he'd made his choice and he couldn't ponder any more so soon. He was back with his family who loved him, needed him, and he could never make up for the grief he'd caused them. The very least he could do was give them his attention now, instead of mourning his lost King.

"Yugi," His grandpa's old hand clenched his shoulder. "It's alright. All that matters now is that you're back, and that you're safe. Let's go back to the hotel. We can have your favorite."

The old man's gray spikes bunched under his bandanna, gray mustache, aged violet eyes, and kind, flat, wrinkled face had never looked so surreal to him. Like this was the dream and in a moment he'd wake up in the Frost King's arms: he'd watch him toss and turn and tangle in the blankets all around him, see his face relax into peaceful slumber, and cuddle his pillow like a curled cat. To Yugi, the image seemed more real and more human than the city around him. But he didn't want to think of the Frost King as real. He didn't want to think of him at all.

"I'd like that." Yugi smiled.

The ride home was awful. Yugi had never noticed it before but the entire city stank. The roads reeked of salt, gasoline, and tar, and the smell of iron seared his lungs. He sat in the back seat next to Joey, who surrendered shot gun to grandpa, and tried not to breathe. He felt claustrophobic: the weight of the metal all around him made him feel heavy, drowsy, and sick. The pounding and screaming of the electricity, the screech of the breaks, the clanging of the gears, made his ears ring. The movement did little to help his stomach. Whenever the car slowed down, his stomach bounced between his rubs and spine, when it jerked forward, it made him lurch in pain and the continual speed made everything blurry and blend together, making him feel sick and dizzy.

"You alright?" Joey asked, "You look kind of pale."

Yugi wanted to say no but he felt too weak to speak. The stink made him sick, the dizziness made it worse: he could feel his energy being eaten away with each moment.

"Hey Tristan, pull over, I think Yugi's getting carsick," Joey shoved the back of the driver's seat.

Tristan looked at them in the review mirror and spun around for a second to sum up Yugi's condition. "Hold on we're almost there."

"Yugi?" Grandpa talked to him over his shoulder. "Do you want to stop?"

Yugi shook his head. The world swam a little.

"Don't worry, Yugi, we're here," Tristan assured him, turning into the parking lot. Yugi felt his stomach jerk and bounce against his insides.

"You'll feel better once you're in the fresh air." Tristan parked the car quickly. Yugi nearly stumbled to get the door open.

"Yugi?" Joey asked following him. Yugi's feet stumbled to the asphalt parking lot. He immediately turned and vomited on the grass.

* * *

"I told you he was carsick!" Joey snapped carrying Yugi inside. Normally, Yugi would've protested being carried, but he was too weak to argue. His best friend laid him down on the bed in the Deluxe's guest room and his grandpa covered him with a blanket.

"I'll make you some tea," Grandpa promised.

"Make sure its natural," Yugi choked out.

"I know how you like it," Grandpa assured him. The old man strolled into the small kitchen in the suite and Tristan pulled up a chair and sat next to Yugi. Joey plopped onto the large, black leather ottoman. Yugi felt their eyes on him in deliberate stares. Their faces looked grave in the artificial light.

"Yugi," Tristan pressed a hand to his forehead. "I know you said you're fine and all, but ya sure you're feeling ok? It's not like you to get motion sickness."

"It wasn't the motion, it was…the smell. All that metal, it really stunk. It smelled worse than the hospital." Yugi answered slowly. "Everything smelled fake."

Neither of them said anything. Yugi knew they didn't believe him. Even if it was the truth. Right, now, he didn't care. He felt drained and feverish and the artificial lights confused him, taking him back to the candle lit fairy halls. The white ceiling above him floated, flat and smooth and polished. He imagined the chess pieces on it, fighting one another for their squares. He imagined the King on the other side. He pushed the memory away. Instead, he thought of his grandpa in the other room making him his favorite tea with a splash of the old man's favorite peppermint schnapps, anything to keep his mind off his disastrous departure from fairyland.

"Here." Yugi opened his eyes. Grandpa stood at his side holding a mug with a faded business logo on the front. "Drink this. It'll sooth your nerves."

"Thanks Grandpa." He snatched the cup and drank it greedily. The combination of minty flavors and the sweet alcohol warmed his system, but brought back the memory of the rich deserts of the Welcoming Feast and Syrus' preferred choice of breakfast. He pushed the memory away by inhaling the earthy herbs, dumped directly into the tea, just how he liked it. Just as grandpa had always made it for him: straight and pure. He instantly regretted it. The instantly regretted it. The sweet smell of simple fare was a damning reminder. Téa's tea had been far richer, and only a short while ago, he'd gorged himself on much finer tea. His stomach churned, as if he'd drowned one too many shots of alcohol.

"Yugi?" His grandpa's worried voice brought him back to reality. "Did you burn yourself?"

He blinked in confusion and was puzzled when something cold splashed his cheek. His fingers brushed the spot. They came away wet and warm. Had he really been crying?

"Yeah," he lied. "Just drank a little too fast." He faked a smile and sipped the rest more slowly.

Joey's frown hadn't faded.

"Yugi," his grandpa gave him a stern look, the one he'd used when Yugi was a child and he was concerned for his safety. "I know you don't want to go back to the hospital, but if you're feeling under the weather in any way, I want you to tell me. You've had a very frightening experience. It's only natural you'd feel ill afterwards."

Yugi frowned. He wanted to cry at just how wrong those words were. Instead, he nodded and told his grandpa he was fine. The old man signed but accepted the answer, and retired to his room.

When he was gone, Joey pulled himself closer. "Yugi," his voice was firm, his eyes severe. "I didn't want to say anything in front of gramps, but I need to know." He bit his lips, like the words would choke him if he spoke. "I mean, I know you, but just the way you acted when they found you, and how you weren't cold or hungry or anything, and at the hospital and now you getting sick…are you on something? I don't wanna jump to conclusions I swear, but I don't know. Nothing else, makes any sense. Is that why you didn't wanna come back with Tristan and me that night? Were you hiding out with some dealer in the woods? Was that why you were well, okay, technically and all disoriented? I swear I won't get mad at you, just please tell me the truth!" He had tears in his eyes by the time he was done his fists shook at his side. Tristan stared at him in shock then turned to Yugi, his eyes desperate for an answer when his voice failed him.

A strange lassitude overcame Yugi. It hardened his soft thoughts. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the question was, He wanted to scream in rage for such a terrible accusation, but the strongest part of him wanted to cry. Cry because of just how much Joey cared about him. Cry that he and Tristan were the closest and only things he ever had to a big brother, and how they continued to prove it. He wanted to scream and cry and throttle himself for being so selfish. He wanted to just breakdown and tell them everything right there, but he couldn't.

"They don't deal drugs," he answered, instead. "Unless dreams are drugs. They should be," he said with a bitter laugh. "And I did meet someone, well something, technically, but it's disrespectful to call her a thing. She did saved me."

He hesitated when Joey asked her name and who "she" was and Tristan, more bewildered, than before, demanded an explanation. Yugi cut off their talk by sinking into sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Yugi groaned as if awakening from a dissatisfying weird dream. Joey and Tristan both slept in chairs at his bedside. He got up carefully so not to wake them, and nearly stumbled from dizziness as he did do. He found himself in his hotel villa and not the King's bed room. He found himself sleeping on a lump bed that cushioned his body in odd places. He felt something wrong when he realized it wasn't made of fur and when he saw that the ceiling wasn't made of glass. It took him a few moments to realize he was in a hotel room: on a full-sized hospital bed propped against the pillows, in a small room with a plush green carpet and an entire adjacent wall made of windows. The sunlight was stronger than normal and burned his eyes, punishing him for his late awakening.

He cursed loudly and rolled over, groaning until his friends heard his cries and closed the curtains.

"Yug? You alright?" Joey, asked rubbing his shoulder. Yugi just groaned.

"Let him be," he heard his grandpa's voice and peeked over the covers. The elderly man held a breakfast try in his hands and set on his side table. "He had a rough night, let's let him sleep."

Not wanting to argue, Joey and Tristan both nodded and left the joint guest room.

"Hey, Yugi, you need anything, we'll be in the next room." Tristan stopped in the doorway to assure him.

"Thanks Tristan," Yugi smiled and rolled into a sitting position as Grandpa set the tray in his lap.

"Eat up and don't even think of saying you're not hungry. After last night you need food in your system." The man said firmly.

Yugi looked down at the tray and blinked. His breakfast consisted of more tea (absent the peppermint schnapps), buttered toast and two eggs.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "Where's you get this?"

"I ordered it, silly boy!" Grandpa laughed, placing the tray in his lap.

"I meant how? Does Renaissance Sapporo Hotel allow that?"

"Well," the old man smirked, proudly. "Since we have a deluxe, I ordered room service. They more than happy to oblige. It's not as good as the ones I make at home, but I want you to rest up and eat something."

"No, it's perfect," Yugi smiled and ate. "Thanks Grandpa!" He forced a smile at the man, as he cut and slowly ate the eggs and toast, sipping the tea after every bite, and growled when it was empty. He felt Grandpa's eyes on him like a hawk, making sure he actually ate everything. Yugi forced himself to swallow every bite, knowing his grandfather would not relent until he's eaten something, especially after last night.

When he cleared the plate he pushed it away and lied down.

Grandpa smiled at patted his head. "You get some rest, and let me or the boys know if you need anything." He smiled, picked up the tray and left.

When he did Yugi ran into the joint bathroom, nearly threw himself against the sink and resisted the urge to vomit. He turned the cold water on full-blast and cupped his hands, not having the time nor care to search for a cup, beneath the rush of water. The moment his palms were full, he brought it to his mouth and downed it. He froze and lurched over the sink feeling his stomach churn. He gasped heavily trying to calm himself. He cupped his palms again and drank as much water as his stomach would allow.

When he was done, he leaned against the door and slid to the ground cold floor. Water and saliva leaked from his chin, drenching his sweater. He pulled his legs to his chest and pressed his knees to his forehead.

Just like the eggs and the toast, the water went down tasting like ash.

* * *

Yugi spent the rest of the day in bed, recuperating, but it was more like his grandpa refused to let him out of the apartment until he had at least one day to rest and get back his strength. The fact that Yugi had gotten sick the previous day hadn't eased the elderly grandfather's paranoia. Despite the efforts to sleep, he awoke several times. More than once he'd felt confused and disoriented, not knowing where he was, or why he wasn't sleeping next to his king. His fits of uncertainly had led to his grandpa coming into check on him in a panic. Only once he saw the old man's concerned face, did he calm down and confess to having a nightmare, yet when his Grandpa asked him about it, he'd remain silent and say he didn't remember, purposely ignoring the disbelieving gaze his grandfather gave him, rolled over and pretended to sleep.

By the afternoon, Yugi's stomach has finally steadied itself. He'd changed out of his old clothes and into a warm hoodie and a pair of jeans, and managed to have a somewhat peaceful sleep.

"We're back!" he heard to door open and Joey and Tristan's twin voices.

"Joey, Tristan? I'm in here!" Yugi sat up and called back. He piled out of bed and peeked out his open door. The boys were stripping out of their wet coats and boots. They each held a rolled up brown bag in their hand with a fast food logo.

"Hey, Yug, ya feeling better?" Joey asked, hanging up his coat, and dumping the bag on the dresser.

"Umhm." Yugi nodded smiling. "I think all I needed was some sleep." His eyes fell on the bad, juicy smells filled his nose: the smell of rich, broiled beef dripping with juices, wholesome vegetable, ripe and fresh; and crisp, wheat bread. His mouth watered in delight. "Are those what I think they are?"

Both boys grinned. "You bet, Yug." Joey grinned like a fool and laughed, giddily. He dashed over to Yugi and hugged him tightly. "We were hoping you'd be feeling better, so we stopped and got your favorite."

"Burgers?" Yugi asked hopefully with wide eyes and we lips.

"Yup!" Tristan joined in holding up the bag. "We went to this new place that's really into the whole 'no processed' stuff. This is all natural meat!"

"So shut up and let's eat!" Yugi pulled out the desk chair, while Joey and Tristan unrolled the bags, placed the napkins on the desk and placed the food on the napkins.

"Careful, not to get any grease on the table or housekeeping will throw a fit," Tristan warned.

"Where's grandpa?" Yugi asked noticing the old man wasn't in the room.

"Afternoon tea," Joey explained. "Said to eat without him."

Yugi nodded. The boys each took a burger, licked their lips and sank their teeth in to the meat. Joey and Tristan both devoured theirs in a few minutes but Yugi, paused after swallowing his first bit.

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey added licking his fingers of the sweet meat juice.

"I don't know" He said, taking another bite, but it tasted just as bland as the first one. The juices warmed his mouth and the lettuce and tomatoes cooled his taste buds but the flavor was by no means extravagant.

"You don't like it?" Tristan asked, flabbergasted. "Ya sure? There's never been a burger you haven't liked."

"It's not that I don't like it," Yugi admitted taking a few more bites. It was a good burger, especially given what how his breakfast tasted. "It just doesn't really taste that different."

"Ya sure?" Joey asked, blinking.

Yugi took his last bite and wiped his hands on his napkin. "It's not like the ones back home."

"That's probably cause you're spoiled," Tristan concluded. "You had your grandpa make you stuff from scratch. Once you've had the best it's hard to downgrade."

"Probably," Yugi agreed. It made sense. "There anymore?"

Tristan and Joey both raised eyebrows at him. "Yug, this is us you're talking about." Joey unloaded the second bag. "We _always_ have more."

"Good!" Yugi cheered, grabbing another burger and pulling off the wrappings. At least it didn't taste like ash.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up early, though why he couldn't tell. He slipped out of bed, changed his clothes and tip-toed into the next room, where his family still slept. Grandpa snored loudly in one bed and Tristan and Joey slept just as loudly their limps all over the mattress. He resisted the urge to smile at the scene. He strolled to the mini kitchen that made up the corner, and fished around for some breakfast.

The steel teapot his grandpa made tea in, sat alone on the hot plate. It was unplugged and no steam or sign of heat occupied the object. He grabbed the plastic handle and moved it to the sink in the bathroom. He cupped the base to dump the day old water. A searing heat burned away the thin layer of skin, and peeled the under layer. He didn't remember screaming but the pain wrecked shriek had to be him. The pot was thrown from his hand and crashed into the cremate sink.

The resulting cacophony woke the rest of the suit. A loud thump and two screams he knew were Joey and Tristan fell on deaf ears. Yugi was still hissing and cupping his sizzling hand. By the time they piled into the bathroom, he was backed against his counter, still hissing.

"What happened?" Joey demanded, trying to pry Yugi's hand free to examine it.

"The damn pot burned me, that's what happened!" Yugi growled showing his flushed hand. "I tried to empty it and it burned me!"

"I'll get the first aid kit," Grandpa darted off impressibly fast for his short legs and stubby body.

Tristan lifted the tea kettle by its plastic handle. The remaining water dumped out. "You sure? It's been sitting all night?"

"Yes! Touch it!" Yugi demanded, insulted.

Tristan touched it with a finger. It was cool to the touch. Not even lukewarm. He cupped the bottom with his palm. "It's cold," he said.

Yugi blinked, shocked. "Then how?"

"Let me see your hand Yugi," his grandfather ordered, dumping a white box with a red cross on the table. Reluctantly, Yugi surrendered his palm. At least the stinging had stopped.

Grandpa inspected the wound, and gently stroked the red flesh. "This doesn't seem too bad, a little tender but that's all."

Yugi shot up pulled his hand away and examined the burn. The cracks where his skin had split were repaired, the angry red faded back to its natural pearl pink with a slight flush being the only evidence that there had been any wound at all.

"I told you, Yugi," Tristan repeated holding up the metal pot as evidence. "It's not hot."

His eyes darted from the pot, to his hand, to his family. Unable to offer an explanation for his actions, he turned around grabbed his coat and skates and said "I'm going skating."

"The hell you are!" Grandpa grabbed his arm with surprising quickness for his age and height. "You've just got out of a frozen wilderness, and you're recuperating for Kami's sake! You shouldn't overexert yourself any further. What if you have another episode?" the man tried so hard to sound stern but his concern and worry bled into his voice like a fountain of tears.

"That wasn't an episode that was me getting carsick." Yugi gently pried the thick, aged fingers off his arm. "Besides the Olympics start next week; I need to practice and…I need to think." He doubled his pace before his grandpa could stop him.

"Yugi!" the man yelled, his voice loud with anger and concern.

"I need to be alone." He closed the door before anyone else could stop him.

The scandal of Yugi's disappearance had fortunately made its way out of the press, much to Yugi's gratitude. He didn't think he could handle the stress of reporters and interviewers demanding his quotes on top of the stress for practicing either. Even now it was a miracle he had the ice rink to himself to practice. He tried not to consider it a small miracle that the End of Winter Festival ended just as the Sapporo Ice Festival began and the arrival of the Winter Olympics contenders fired the presses with headlines and hot topics.

He lifted his leg onto the banister and held his straight and arched his back over it in a stretch. He held that posture for half a minute then switched to the other one. He exhaled deeply, inhaled sharply, and skated to the middle of the ice rink. He warmed up by spinning in circles and skating a few laps. The cold air did wonders for his flushed body which had been surprisingly overheated since that morning. He counted his blessings that he managed to escape before Grandpa noticed his spike in body temperature: he was in desperate need of a way to clear his head. His heart felt heavy in his chest, not even ice skating seemed to make it stir again. He skated a single lap and whirled around so he was skating backwards. He held his arms straight like a crucifix balancing him and revealing the skating costume he wore. Simple, dark blue, tight about the legs to the ankles which were tucked into the skates, the sleeves flared in a bell pattern. His skates hugged his feet tightly and the ice screeched under the force of the blades. Not as fancy or a comfortable as the one he had before and the skates were much rougher than the ice on ice contact, he'd encountered with in fairyland.

He closed his eyes, when tears bricked his lashes, threatening to spill if he opened them. Life was a shadow without him. His absence was an itch he couldn't scratch, his heart held an ache he couldn't soothe. Even in a strange world where the light burned his eyes, the sounds of cars and noise was a uncomfortable cacophony in his ears, and the city reeked of asphalt, filth, iron and rot, colors seemed dull, music sounded low and faded and all, and things that delighted him become boring and bland. The blade of his skate crossed the other, tripping him over his own feet and he released a scream when he stumbled backwards and landed hard on his rump. He growled in frustration and hopped to his feet, struggling to balance on the blades.

He exhaled again to calm himself and braced himself against the wall. He busted across the ice building up speed and leapt into the air, spinning. The world was spinning. He could see it even through his closed eyes. Things were spinning out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. The realization shattered his concentration for a single second. His skates slipped when it hit the ice and his landed triple resulted in him landing harshly on his side. The ice smacked his very bones and a wrenching ache shot up his hips and calves. He hissed and bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. He growled in humiliation and anger and slammed a gloved hand against the ice in frustration.

He pushed himself to his feet, straightened his legs, held his arms above his head and crossed his wrists. He took and a breath and carefully folded them down so they were folded over the other in a straight line. He stood on the toes of his skates, bunched one leg against his sides, held his arms straight and started to spin in small circles. Then he leapt across the ice, landed perfectly and skated into a series of backspins, then started skating backwards. A rush of air blew through his open coats sending a shiver of delight through him. He glided across the ice feeling like he was flying, the air tangled through his fingers like chilly silk. He closed his eyes and smiled. Fingers wove between his hands, and gentle wisps brushed his heated skin, chilling it to the touch. His eyes flew open, and whirled around, skidding to a stop kicking up snow as he did so. Nothing was behind him. He wanted to strangle himself.

Yugi pictured his grandpa's kind smile and mustache pulled into laughter, his unusually youthful eyes for his age, and how happy and relieved he had been when Yugi had awakened. He tried to imagine Joey scarfing down more burgers than himself and turning blue each time he forgot to breathe, imagined Joey picking him up and carrying him places simply because it annoyed him and because Yugi was the only one small enough to do it. He tried to imagine playing laser tag with Tristan and how Tristan always kicked his butt and made him laugh, and volunteered to cover for him when he had to skip cleaning duty in high school so he could go to release for a new game. He tried to imagine their goofy smiles and happy grins when they three of them went out. Their concern when they thought he was on drugs the other night. Imagine their tears when he woke up alive and alright. Yugi _tried_ so hard to keep those memories, to maintain them, hold them close, but they were no longer clear, no longer vivid Instead they faded, and he found himself imagining Syrus devouring a cake and beginning him to learn how to skate, Jaden enthusiastically cooking something that involved fire and showing his creation in his hand, Jesse under a mob of laughing winged toddlers. He imagined them playing at the park, running to him, hugging his limbs and begging for stories, Tea making tea to warm him up after a long day in town, Mahado and Mana kidnapping him and dragging him kicking and screaming into their workshop to dress him up like a doll and style his hair. He imagined Silverfang licking his face with his rough tongue and his heavy head set in his lap. He imagined himself skating across the ice. The Frost King skating besides him, behind him taking his hands in his fingers, holding him against his firm, cold body, his beautiful wings brushing his skin. Them waltzing on the ice. Lifting him into his strong arms, flying with him through the air: the rush, the wind and air fired his blood and invigorated him to life. That strong cold body pressed against his. His cold skin and strong arms holding him close. His soft kisses littering his cheeks and lips. His slender fingers, weaving through his hair, stroking his skin, holding him, kissing him, making love to him.

A harsh kick against his skin and the hard ice slamming against his chest and chin literally knocked the wind and all thought other than pain from his mind. Instead of getting up, Yugi lied there, hammering the ice with a pain-filled fist. Harsh tears pricked his eyes and ran down his face, but there were no slender fingers to wipe them away, no soft feathers to chill them into crystals. No one to help him up when he fell. No one to heal his broken heart. No, his heart wasn't broken, it was gone. He left it behind with the Frost King.

_I made my choice._ He reminded himself. _I can't undo it. I can't take it back…no matter how much I want to._ Tears pricked his eyes and his wiped them away furiously and went back to training, but each time he tried to spin, he's slip on an intent, or miss a move and fall down. He growled and punched the ice multiple times but it did little to ease his anger. Angry tears poured from his face. "Damn it!" he cursed and screamed! "I have to get over this," he commanded himself, but it did little to ease the pain swelled deep within his chest. "I have to." His head felt hot but his body felt frigid. He forced himself to his knees and pulled the front of his coat closed, trapping the warmth against his cold body, but at the same time it made it hard to breathe and he felt his face flush with unnatural heat. He rolled over forcing himself to his knees, ignoring the bite of the ice against his knees and palms through the thin material of his cloves and pants.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The voice, deep, rich and sultry and clearly male, sent a shiver of hope, desire and despair through Yugi's being. The words were too polite and the accent was light meaning it wasn't someone from Japan.

Heavy boots stomped across the ice, the grips picking up snow as they scrapped across the ice. Yugi turned to look at him, his vision only grasping heavy boots and leather pants and the gravity defying train of a black trench coat that was button downed to the knees and fanned about like a skirt. He pulled his knees under him, placed his blades flat on the ice and shot up, wiping the ice from his clothes with as much dignity as he could muster. "No, I'm fine." He said neutrally.

"Are you certain? You looked like you could use some help." the stranger asked, concerned. Yugi took the time to scan the rest of him. He was only a little taller the Yugi, about _his_ height, the lean muscles of his arms and firm, proportioned chest were barely concealed beneath the tight material of the black coat, the rest of his body was hidden beneath its trains. Black leather gloves sculpted his hands, and his hair was concealed beneath a black hood allowing only a jagged collection of golden rod bangs to spill out. The hood barely concealed sharp cheek bones, a strong chin and sharp eyes whose color was hidden beneath the shadows of his hair and hood. He looked so similar to _him_ that Yugi used every ounce of his will to keep from gasping, from shaking, and from believing in something he knew couldn't be.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. I'm just having a rough day," he said again turning away from the stranger. "Sorry, but I need to practice." Yugi said and stretched his arms and legs for another round but a strong gloved hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Perhaps, you should rest for a bit, it is not good to perform any task while under such distress," the stranger suggested gently, but Yugi threw his hand away.

"I'm fine, please stop talking." He knew he sounded harsher than he intended but he didn't care, his voice was so similar, _too_ similar: the tone, the politeness, the word choice, it reminded Yugi so much of _him_ that he could barely stand to listen to it.

"I apologize if I've upset you," the stranger continued, "But are you sure, you look unwell, and-"

"Will you _please_ stop talking!" Yugi turned around and threw the man's hand away with such force that the stranger stumble back, he slipped across the ice and landed on his bottom. A loud jingle like the tinkling of glasses echoed through the empty room, causing Yugi to turn around. The force of the fall knocked his hood back and kicked up the train of his trench coat to his knees, revealing spiked tri-colored tresses, the feathery tips of at least four wings, and azalea red eyes.

Yugi screamed in shock, stumbling back to fast he slipped and fell himself. His greatest fear now standing right before him.

"Yugi…" the stranger looked just as fearful, his eyes wide with fear and bewilderment with no idea what to do now that his secret had been revealed. He made no move to conceal himself knowing to do so would be useless.

All Yugi could do was choke out his name in breathless horror. "Yami?"

* * *

And the Queen defends her title! I am BACK! Worship my awesomness my underlings (pulls off a wicked witch of the west movement) !

*Note, I tried to keep the actual dates in this story open ended but it seems given the content I can't anymore. I wrote this story to be a winter fic, and started writing it around Christmas thus that was my original goal with the Winter solstice idea but too late I realized Christmas isn't a national holiday in Japan and that the Winter Olympics and Sapporo Ice Festival, both important events in this story, both take place in February (headdesk) Fortunately, my knowledge of fairies shines through and there IS a fairy winter holiday called Imbolc (look up) which celebrates the end of Winter and start of spring in the Celtic calendar which starts the night of February 1 until sunset on February second, so in the rewrite I will change that so the story makes more sense. I just wanted to clear that up, and avoid confusion for people. So as Tristan and Joey noted Yugi was gone for 8 days (I counted) and returned on the night of February 4th, just to avoid confusion for everyone.

Renaissance Sapporo Hotel: an actual hotel in Sapporo that is one of its best and most popular, it was EXTREMELY difficult to work with a hotel setting but I tried to keep this as realistic and accurate as possible and given Yugi's an Olympic contender (no idea where they live during the competition), I put Yugi and his family in a Deluxe room, which contained the most amenities, including centennial breakfast, lunch and afternoon tea, and other small stuff I needed to show, Yugi. Also to clear up, Yugi is staying in the guest room (a deluxe sleeps 2 single beds and contains one guest room, and contains a small section for cooking like a mirco kitchen, usually only containing a coffee maker (hot plate) and a toaster or water. Look it up for more information but I had to make sure it fit everything I needed for Yugi. So YAY!

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Apparently there have been a LOT of rumors going on now that FF has reposted a reminded about its not MA policy crap, apparently a bunch of bitches, trolls and losers on their periods who think they have a right to tell US what qualifies as M-rated stuff and have been reporting anything they don't like to the administration and because they've had no corroboration they'd been listening to them: This was six days ago, since then NO ONE who is a good writer, and barely anyone on the Yugioh fandom has been hit, I'm here to tell everyone to NOT PANIC! First of all, as i said, NO ONE who is more or less a good writer has been hit, this, I think, is something to weed out the underaged and newbies who they don't think should be writing about sex. The administration however is NOT stupid, there have been petitions ALL over this site including another one that it linkable via my fanfic page and viewable here: www dot change dot org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaced and replace dots). This petition has been going on for six days: it have 26,057 signatures! If the Administration does NOT take this seriously, they are idiots!

With that in mind I'm telling everyone DO NOT PANIC! Do not take down your lemons or go nuts because of this, that is exactly what there trolls want! NO NOT give into them! Just check your ratings and rate everything M for safety, check your summaries so they're k-rated and back up ALL of your stories and reviews. That is my advice.

Now enjoy the chapter ;)


	19. Part IXX

Took a litte later than I thought but I finally got this chapter done! It took two and a half weeks to write on top of me searching for a job, editing short stories and poems for contests, settling into my jb as family taxi including having to pick up my sister from work in the MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING DAY!, runnin errands for my parents, doing dishes, dropping off my brothers, getting new DVDs and anime, preparing for Outakon making new friends, trying to save the lives of innocent animals from death row, and recently found a troll has stolen my beloved Monday Evening Romance!

That's right everyone some bitch on Mibba stle MY story and tried to pass it off as hers, Honestly i wasn't ha;f as mad about that as I was when i learned EVERYTHING she did was stolen including from friends of mine such as Yami Alchemist, YugiYamiForever, and Vann, needless to say the BPS girls and I were on a warpath and thanks to our combined efforts and some people on the site we not only got the stories taken down but got her banned! And to quote my friend Mikey "and the internet criees "Horray for the Troll Slayers" XD.

So yeah I have a lot of shit going on which is why I didn't get this chap up as fast as i wanted, plus it was a hard chap, lots of sections got added and rewritten and i was so nervous about the realism so again Thank God for Espi!

Dedications: This chapter is dedicated as a thank you to YamiToMagaka, the wonderful, loyal fan who alerted me that Monday Evening Romance had been plagiarized and who single-handedly alerted us to one of the worst plagiarizers we've ever found (Tavi found she'd been banned from over Five sites for the same reasons including this one!) So this chapter is for you ^-^ Thank you so much girl, I know I've been saying it a lot, but Thank you ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Frost Fairies. Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takehashi (my hero) and any places and locations mentioned are actual places in Sapporo Japan, I do not own them.

As always read, review, reply, comment, ask questions and go buts (you will after this one)

Chapter Theme song: If You're Not the One: Daniel Bedinfeild (Cause let's face it this song just BLEEDS this chapter)

* * *

_Part IXX_

Yugi wanted to scream again but his voice had frozen in his throat. He wanted to run, crawl, anything to get away, but his body was froze. Even the ice of the rink dug into his skin, holding him in place.

"Yugi?" Yami looked at him sadly. The Frost King got to his feet slowly. He took a hesitant step towards his lover, careful not to disturb him more than he already had. "Yugi?" he knelt down with his hands on his knees and offered Yugi a hand.

Yugi panicked and knocked it away. He struggled to stand, forgetting that he was wearing skates and stumbled several times until he finally stood up. He shook his head violently. tears flying everywhere as he did so. "No. No. No! You can't be here! You can't!"

The Frost King rose to his full height. He met the boy's panicked and aching eyes with a small smile, but his eyes were sad. "I'm here Yugi, it's alright."

"No!" Yugi screamed again. "You don't understand, you _can't_ be here! You _can't_! I can't…I can't get over you if you're haunting me!"

Yami's eyes widened with shock and betrayal. "You _want_ to get over me?" he asked.

"No!" Yugi said instinctively. His hands flew to cover his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. His eyes widened in horror but it was masked with fear and dread and…hope? Did Yugi truly not think he was here? That he was real? That he wouldn't come back for him? Or was he afraid that he would and that it would only break his heart again.

"I don't know." Yugi pulled his hands away. Tears spilled like a river of suffering from his clouded eyes. His skin flushed with emotion and illness. "I don't know what to do!" He admitted and shook his head violently. "I can't go back with you, Yami, I can't. You know why I can't...Joey, Tristan, Grandpa, they just got me back, I can't leave them; I can't put them through that…not again."

He barely felt the thumbs brushing the tears from his cheeks. He did, however, feel a strong hand lift his chin locking broken violets with passionate and trusting azalea. "This isn't about what your friends want, Yugi, or what your family wants, or even what _I_ want." Yami's other firmly grasped his shoulder "What do _you_ want?"

_What do I want?_ The words had sounded so selfish to him earlier, but now he couldn't fathom that the words were possible. What did he want? He wanted to be with Yami forever, he wanted to go back with him to Fairyland, but he wanted his friends and his grandpa to come with him. He wanted to forget about the Olympics, the pains of the real world and spend the rest of existence in the bliss of Fairyland with the children he loved. He wanted to have his own children too, he wanted to know the peace he hadn't felt since his parents died, experience the love he'd always longed for that he only felt with Yami: he wanted his two worlds to be one so he never had to make such a heart breaking choice again. _That_ was what he wanted!

"I…" he tried to speak, but he could focus enough to do so. He stared into those memorizing eyes, until he felt dizzy. The world around him started to spin and he felt consumed by an unbearable heat. Carefully, he removed Yami's hands and took a shaky step back. He struggled to maintain his stance, chills shook his fevered body. "I can't have what I want."

Yami barely registered the words. Instead, his attention focused on Yugi's fragile state. He looked frail and was abnormally pallor, but his cheeks were flushed with unnaturally high heat. Perspiration dripped from his face, and it was taking more and more energy for him to stand.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" he rushed to the boy's side and pressed a chilled hand to Yugi's forehead. The touch was so comforting to this heated form that Yugi wanted to melt into it. Instead he weakly shoved it away.

"My God, Yugi, you're burning up!" He panicked and took a cautious step towards his lover, desperate not to scare him away. Yugi struggled back like a scared rabbit from a predator. His vision started to spin. Colors and shapes blurred together. His limbs became boneless and heavy like they were tied with weights. He could barely register his King's voice.

"Yugi please, let us help you!"

"No, I can't…" Yugi tried to shove him away, but he was too weak and the taller man pulled him against a warm, tall chest and into his arms. He pounded his tiny fists against the stronger man's hold. "Yami…please."

"It's okay Yug, I've gotcha" The King comforted him. His words sounded foreign and familiar to Yugi's semi-conscious mind. He could barely make out his face, only his pale skin, and the blond of his hair and another shape, Yugi assumed was his wings, beside him.

"Yugi? Kami, what's happened to you? Why are you training when you're sick?"

Yugi didn't answer. He felt a concerned hand on his forehead. Reluctantly and regretfully, Yugi collapsed into his King's arms and let himself be lifted from the ground. The King carried him like a bride off the ice: strong arms encircled his lithe frame. Something warm was draped over his chest and midsection. Voices echoed around him, exploding in his ears before fading into silence.

The King carried him with surprising quickness and Yugi nuzzles his cheek against him, moaning at how comfortable it was being in the King's arms again. How complete he felt. How whole.

"Yami," he moaned, falling into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Yugi…"

Yugi peacefully, slept lulled by the gentle lullaby of his name rolling off his dark's tongue.

"Yugi…"

The deep baritone made his heart swell with happiness. The voice pulled him back from the brink but he didn't want to awaken just yet. He was content just lying and falling asleep to his King's voice.

"Yug?" Something shoved him, forcing him from his subconscious paradise. Reality leaked between the fantasy's cracks, distorting the voice into a new tone, a new dialect, but nonetheless familiar.

"Come on, Yugi, wake up." Two strong hands gripped his shoulder. The gentle shaking further served to rattle his paradise. Reality and subconscious warred against one another with his mind as the tug-of-war rope. Torn between the desire to remain in his dreamscape and reality calling to his conscious mind, it tethered between the two. Yugi's mind fought desperately to stay where it was, but the force was too much. The war lost, Yugi found himself slowly waking from his dreams.

His foggy vision barely adjusted to the combination of daylight and artificial light. After a few moments of blinking and rubbing his eyes he made out the surrounding room. The room was large and white, the ceiling above him was solid, and the adjacent wall was glass. The light sheets covering his body were damp from sweat, and he was wearing nothing but boxers and sleeping on a cushioned mattress. Joey and Tristan were on either side of him, worry evident in their brown and hazel eyes. Immediately he noted that Yami wasn't with them and shot up. He wanted to call out of him, but he had no voice to do so. He looked around the large room and found no one else there. Not even his grandfather. The door to the adjacent room was opened, and Yugi could see it was empty, same with the room's bathroom.

Something was wrong. Where was Yami? Where was his Frost King? Sadness consumed his heart and panic started to fill him.

"Yugi, calm down, it's okay, man," Joey shot up and carefully pushed him back down. "Ya fever's going down, you'll be okay soon."

"Fever?" Confusion replaced Yugi's earlier thoughts. "What fever? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday," Tristan explained. "We stop by the rink to watch you practice and you started freaking out, don't you remember?"

Yugi shook his head. "I mean, I remember I was skating and someone came up behind me and we started talking to me…and…"

"Yeah, Yug, that was us," Joey explained. "You started shaking so I went to see what was wrong and you looked sick so I tried to get ya to take a break but ya kept saying you were fine and I think you started hallucinating cause I fell over and you just went nuts and called me Yami or something? Tristan came over 'cause ya started screaming. Then ya started burnin up like crazy and ya almost fainted."

Yugi's world nearly shattered as the anecdote rolled off his friends lips. Each account of what had really happened that night was like a strike across his face. It had been an illusion? A hallucination conjured from his fever endorsed mind?

"You had a bad fever all night," Tristan added. "Grandpa threw a fit when we brought you home. He called the hotels' medical station and everything, but they told him you just had a fever and to call a doctor if you weren't fine by morning. He's probably still downstairs screaming."

No…it couldn't have been fake. It had been so real! Yami's words, his dialect, his appearance, even his touches had been too real to be an illusion. But he also recalled several times where his dialect hadn't sounded like Yami's but like Joey's or Tristan's, where his touch hadn't been as chilled or as firm as the soft, human flesh of his friends. He'd fought so hard to keep those memories and emotions under lock and key, had they suddenly manifested themselves during that single moment where his subconscious had been weakened by fever?

A cold slap of reality chilled Yugi's being into focus. His head lowered to his lap, his bangs shadowing his face and his knees bunched against his chest in a meager defense against his dark reality.

So Yami hadn't come back for him…he'd agreed to give Yugi his space and make his choice just like he promised. The Frost King he'd seen had been a manifestation of his desires. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Yugi, you okay?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"Yug? Come buddy, talk to us. Ya startin to scare me?" Joey put a hand on his shoulder, not daring to move closer.

"I'm fine," Yugi snapped, but the retort wasn't directed at either man. He removed Joeys hand from his shoulder and leaned back against the bed, his face contorted with anger, grief and a touch of madness. "I'm just kicking myself."

Neither man looked convinced. The worry in their eyes had evolved to a new kind of uncertainty. Joey's fingers clenched the bed sheets while the other fisted at his side. He opened his mouth to speak but bit his lip, the words dying in his throat the moment he thought them up.

"Yugi, look." He cleared his throat trying to start his sentence. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said that night…God, I'm such an idiot. I mean, I know you're not into that stuff but you were acting so weird…I didn't even think was 'cause you…God how did I not see it!" Joey growled at himself and brought a fist to his face and shoved it against his forehead. "Ya were sleeping all the time, ya barely ate, ya mood swings, ya were throwin up more than Trist's sister when she was pregnant? Hell, the doc even said you might've caught something! God, I'm an idiot."

"We're both idiots," Tristan added. "I mean, I knew something was up with you, but I figured you'd say something when you were ready. I knew that doctor was a quack, you don't just get sick like this and start hallucinating for no reason, but I thought you had like post-traumatic stress or something?"

"Stop it, you guys!" Yugi shook his head. Their unnecessary guilt and the reality that Yami was gone crashed against him with so much force that he couldn't stomach it all at once. "I'm fine, really!"

"Hey Yugi?" This time Tristan spoke, but his eyes wondered unable to meet Yugi's properly. "Can I ask you something?" He tap danced around the real question, stalling. Yugi nodded.

"Who is Yami?"

Yugi froze. Tears immediately formed but he blinked them back. His form started to shake. "What do you mean?" Yugi barely heard his own words.

"It's what you called Joey when you were…hallucinating. Is he…does he have something to do with what's wrong with you?"

"I…" Yugi paused, words abandoning him. Their fierce curiosity and devotion made his heart wrench. He didn't want to keep lying to them, but they would never believe the truth. He almost didn't believe it. Part of him almost wished it wasn't the truth, but the weight of his pendant against his neck and chest, and the cold wires and feathers brushing against the bare skin of his wrists, were painful reminders that his adventures were all too real. No matter how hard he tried to hold them secret and buried in his heart, they were real.

However, seeing their unwarranted guilt was almost too much to bear. "It's…I don't remember."

"Don't or won't?" The question angrily rolled off Joey's tongue, causing Yugi to shoot up. "What?"

"Do you honestly not remember? Or do you not want to tell us?" His eyes were narrowed in accusation, pain and worry. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong Yugi!"

"Nothing is wrong, so just leave me alone!" Yugi screamed venomously. The uncharacteristic outburst frightened both men, and they stumbled back: their faces masks of shock and fear.

"Yugi?" Tristan's voice snapped Yugi from his anger-endorsed stupor. "What's with you, man?"

Yugi's expression dropped from aggravated anger to horrified recognition.

"Look Yug," Joey tried to sound strong but concern choked his voice. "We're worried about you, okay? You barely eat anything, you're always sleeping, and times, like just now, you act like a different person, and I can't figure out why? We wanna help ya, Yug. We do! But we can't do that if you keep pushing us away."

Joey's words were like a whiplash to Yugi's side. The consequences of his secrets were evident in his two best friend's faces: their lips pulled into lines of worry, their wet eyes on the brink of tears, their faces pinched with helpless bewilderment, and their shoulders hung defeated. His friends' pain was like a slap throwing all his good intentions, and attempts to ease their sufferings and make amends, back in his face. Realization felt solid and heavy in Yugi's stomach. It left him squirming under the weight of his own actions. It was too much. Tears burst from his eyes and he covered his mouth and choked on his own sobs to keep from crying from sheer helplessness.

"Yugi!" Tristan and Joey lunged forward. Their honest concern was his breaking point. Yugi burst into tears and buried his face in his hands. He felt Tristan wrap his arms around him, then Joey wrap around his side, and collapsed into both their grips and buried his wet face into Tristan's chest. He cried harshly and loudly, unable to stop the violent sobs that wracked his entire form. His lips open, he whispered apologies but he couldn't stop long enough to voice them.

"It's okay, bud."

"Just calm down."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"Yugi screamed into his holder's chest out of sheer helplessness. Any words they spoke were deafened by the sheer volume of his crying. Yugi cried until he was exhausted. The entire time his his friends held him, rubbed his back, told him it would be alright. Their kindness was so gentle that Yugi despaired. He fell into an uneasy sleep, collapsing under the weight of his own guilt and the mountain of emotions pushing and pulling on his very soul.

* * *

When Yugi finally passed out, Tristan carefully lifted him up and set Yugi on the bed. Joey pulled back the covers and tucked his exhausted friend in to bed with the comforters.

"Poor guy's exhausted" Tristan said watching Yugi's chest rise and fall with his haggard breathing.

"Can't say I blame him after that," Joey added, his gaze never leaving Yugi once. "Any idea what that was all about?"

Tristan looked down and shook his head. "I haven't got a clue, I mean," he looked at Yugi and groaned. "Yugi's one of the most stable people I know, I've only ever seen him break down twice and only cause anyone would break down after that last one."

Joey didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about. "Yeah, broken heart'll do that to anyone. That's what got me thinking…" the blond closed his eyes, pondering. "He only started going crazy _after_ we asked why he called me 'Yami'."

Tristan's eyes widened. "No way man! This is _Yugi_ we're talking about!"

"I know, I know!" Joey shook his head and waved his arm around defensively. "But think about it, he acted like he knew this guy pretty well, and when we questioned him about him, he jumped the question? I don't know, maybe he's someone Yugi knew or met or…somethin?"

"Even if he is, how the hell would that have anything to do with what happened on that mountain?" Tristan asked, unconvinced. "And what the hell would he be doing on that mountain anyway? I mean, it's not like running into your ex on a street; this was one of the biggest mountains in the prefecture. In the middle of the woods! And we don't even know who the hell this guy is! And even if he is, something like that, Yugi would've told us."

"I know!" Joey stifled a yell, grabbed a fist full of blond hair, and turned to Yugi. The youth hadn't even stirred at his outburst: and he wasn't a heavy sleeper. "None of this makes any sense." The blond collapsed onto the other bed and buried his face in his hands. Bracing his elbows on his bent knees, he looked at the floor hoping for some logical explanation for his best friend's behavior. No ideas came. "I know the doc said not to pressure him and I can see why now but—"

"Forget the damn doctor!" Tristan cut him off with a sharp retort. "We've been taking his advice for a week and all it's done is screw everything up!" The brunette exhaled an aggravated breathe. "I say when grandpa gets back we just go for it and ask Yugi what happened. He won't lie to us if we ask him straight up, will he?"

Joey bit his lip. "Shit." Every bad outcome flashed in Joey's mind.

"You got any better ideas?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

Of course Joey didn't. "Damn it!"

* * *

It didn't take Grandpa long to return. The second the boys informed him Yugi was awake and needed to talk, the elderly man was back in the room before Joey could hang up the phone. It always stunned them how Solomon Mouto could move so quickly and yet complain about his "short legs" "bad back" and anything else that would impair his speed whenever they were in a rush to go someplace. His dismay had been evident when he burst into the room intending to check up on his grandson and found him, once more asleep. Joey was certain he could see a vein protruding from under the old man's bandanna at being deceived until Tristan explained Yugi's temporary breakdown.

Grandpa grabbed the desk chair, pulled it parallel to Yugi's bed side, and watched the sleeping boy like a hawk. Each time he moved, even for a moment, Grandpa would fidget with hope before expelling a disappointed sigh and begin the vigil all over again.

When Yugi did awaken, his entire body felt weightless but his limbs were numb and felt like gelatin. He tried moving but his bones refused to solidify. Finally, he managed to roll himself over and push himself to all fours. His arms wobbled weakly beneath him and he pushed himself back onto his knees. He barely had time to register what had happened before his grandfather lunged forward and hugged him tightly. The old man pulled back, barely giving Yugi time to question his actions and proceeded to check Yugi's forehead temperature with his hand, lips, and pressed their foreheads together.

When it was apparent that Yugi's health was in no immediate danger, his guardian then proceeded to lecture him on everything from the importance of his own health and safety, to listening to his elders' advice. Yugi absorbed it all without faltering. He hadn't dared to move in case he somehow frightened them again. Joey and Tristan were constantly on guard, fearful his fever would spike at any moment. He was grateful neither of them brought up their personal fears, least his grandfather hear and have a heart attack. The old man seemed to have run out of breath before he ran out of words, and muffled curses about his ages under his breath, while his two best friends tap-danced around him, tethering close but never touching in case he went into another spell about this mysterious Yami.

Yugi remained silent, looking at his folded hands.

Tristan took advantage of the temporary silence and asked Yugi again, "So, Yugi, are you gonna tell us now?"

"Say what?" Grandpa whirled back towards his grandson. "Tell us what?"

"What happened on the mountain?" Joey added in a firm voice that makes trepidation. "And…" he treaded carefully. "Who this Yami is?"

Yugi's head shot up, his eyes wide.

Grandpa's eyes widened when the name didn't sounds familiar. "Yugi?" He turned to Yugi with stern eyes, but his wrinkled face twitched with worry. "What are they talking about?"

Yugi gave a small smile spiked with darkness. A heavy silence fell between the four of them, resonant with questions, confusions, false answers and more questions. Their troubled faces spoke more than a thousand voices, fearing that something dark was amiss and Yugi knew they weren't far off, but how to tell them the truth? How to make them understand what had truly happened without seeming like a lovesick child or an imaginative lunatic? Yugi took a deep breath.

"Let's just say, you guys weren't that far off about how I survived that storm."

Joey and Tristan's horrified gazes and Grandpa's unwanted obliviousness compelled him to shake his head and glare. "Nothing bad, something _did _happen, but I don't really know how to explain it. You won't believe me if I tell you the truth, and I'm not just saying that. You _won't_ believe it."

"Try us, Yugi" Grandpa spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on Yugi's knee. "Can you trust us enough to judge what we'll believe?"

Their silence was almost as dreadful as his earlier realization that Yami wasn't really here. It fell like a thick fog resonant with unspoken pleas and hopeful requests. It was obvious Joey, Tristan and Grandpa sensed something off about him. Yugi debated how much too actually tell them, if he should at all. But he could see the desperation in their eyes, and decided that he's made them suffer enough.

"Grandpa, do remember when I was a kid? When you used to tell me stories about the spirits?"

He saw his grandfather twitch at the comment. The old man cleared his throat and nodded. Having grown up in the Shinto faith and against the back drop of the changing Japanese culture, and as an archeologist who studied the mythical places of other cultures, Yugi knew his grandfather had a grand respect for the things otherworldly, and knew better than to tread into territory that didn't like unwanted visitors. He nodded his face still stern. "Yes, I remember. What about them?"

"You gonna tell us you got rescued by a Tengu or something are you?" Joey asked. He must've meant it as a joke, but Yugi could hear an honest question in his voice.

"Or a Yuki onna?" Tristan asked also, remembering his joke that night.

Yugi tried not to laugh. To his relief, none of them looked scornful. Once he felt they'd reached a point where secrets could be aired without fear of judgment, he answered. "Well, Tristan's the closest. I _was _rescued but before I explain…" Yugi lips formed a line his eyes narrowed with sharpness and his rounded face became stern. "Don't talk, don't ask questions or say a word until I'm done. When I've finished I'll answer all your questions, okay?" It was a command and not a question, but Yugi wanted to make sure they knew that. The sudden change surprised them all but they nodded.

"That night during the storm, I was saved by a snow leopard." He could see the shock on their faces and flashed them a harsh glare before any of them could move their lips. "Well, technically, she's a familiar, and not a real snow leopard, but since I was freezing to death and had no other options, I followed her. I found a cave, so I decided to stay there until the storm stopped. But when I woke up again, I was in fairyland."

He expected their reactions. They listened in stunned silence, which Joey felt the need to break. "Yug." His voice was patient, like explaining to a child that their imaginary friend wasn't actually real, and Yugi didn't like it.

"No!" Yugi stood firmly, his voice uncharacteristically sharp. "You promised." Stunned to silence, the blond retreated.

When he was calm again, Yugi continued. "I thought I was going insane to be honest, but when I came too I was in a throne room, surrounded by people with wings and, of _course_, the nastiest one turned out to be the Fairy King. Fortunately, that side of him turned out to be a front for political reasons. He's actually pretty decent. He's sweet, and loving, and affectionate, and he loves his people and isn't afraid to show it, he's a great dad, and he's very open and honest, and extremely blunt." Yugi almost found himself laughing as he spoke. The contrast between the Frost King he'd first met him and the real Yami he'd come to love were so opposing that he just had to laugh. "He's _so _sweet, very outspoken, and funny, he's precocious, and pretty promiscuous, even for a fairy." Yugi had to blush at that.

"Promiscuous?" Grandpa asked with a raised brow, but unlike with Joey, Yugi didn't snap. He was in too good a mood.

"Oh yeah, but in a good way, a _really _good way." Yugi chuckled with a slight mumble "And he's really good with the respect thing too, it's why I fell for him in the first place." He saw their eyes expanded with bedazzled horror, their mouths drop with a collective series of gasps. They were all silently asking the same question, but none of them had the voice to speak it.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too," Yugi chuckled. "I'm in love with Yami, the Frost Fairy King."

Joey fell out of his seat, Tristan collapsed against the wall with a thud and Grandpa pressed a hand to his heart to steady his shock. Taking sympathy on them, Yugi added. "How about I start from the beginning."

With a deep breath, inhaling as much air as he could, Yugi began his tale. Date by date, Yugi recounted the events of his departure following his decision to stay behind after Joey and Tristan decided to head back. He left out nothing and recounted with as much detail as possible. His voice was stern as he spoke, speaking of harsh truths and determined to force his family, if he had to, to understand that his tale was a reality and not the hallucinations of a traumatized survival victim.

He was especially careful with how he described his and Yami's time together. Every instant of his and Yami's relationship from their faithful first meeting to what they'd shared together at the Winter Festival. Every argument, every debate, every emotional encounter, every stepping stone, every intimate instance that he'd held so close to his heart like precious treasures: everything leading up the calamity at the ice castle, and his and Yami's climatic final meeting before he returned home.

"That's what happened." Yugi finished. "And to be honest, it was the best time of my life."

Stunned silence followed. Finally, Tristan got up and dug a red and white box out of his bag and pulled out a lighter. He ripped it open, pulled out a thin cigarette and clicked the lighter to life. When it was lit, he headed towards the balcony. "Sorry for polluting the air, guys, but I don't think I can manage this without a smoke." He exhaled a deep breath of smoke and air. His forehead pressed against the glass. He threw down the cigarette, stomped it out and turned around. "Really, Yugi? I mean are you…sure? I can't wrap my head around this."

"You don't have to believe me," Yugi sighed, throwing the blankets off and swinging his legs over the bed. "It's okay if you guys think I'm crazy. I did too at first, but it's true. All of it." Yugi's voice was hard with stubborn conformity.

"That's not it, Yug!" Joey protested immediately. "I want to believe ya, I do, but if you start telling people you've been in Fairyland this whole time, they're gonna lock you up!"

"I know," Yugi said again. "I told you, you wouldn't believe the truth." He sliped his hand around his wrists and with a soft click two bracelets fell into his lap. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out the dream catcher shaped pendant he hadn't removed since he's received it. He slipped it off his neck and laid it down carefully like a newborn child. "You wanted to know where I got these? Well, I got them from the fairies. Yami's adoptive children made them for me." He pointed to the bracelets. Jaden and Jesse made me those from one of the feathers, and this," he pointed to the pendant. "They made with one from each of them. The biggest one is Yami's. Touch it if you don't believe me, they're from their wings."

None of the three moved. Being the bold one, Joey reached a cautious hand towards the pendant, shaking fingers brushed the largest feather and pulled back the second they touched it like a cat that stuck its paw in water. Joey's eyes budged in mystification and disbelief. "It's...dat...It felt like..."

"Ice?" Yugi asked but his grin confirmed that it wasn't a question. "That's how Yami's feathers are."

"Dude!" Tristan dropped his cigarette box, and collapsed onto the bed. "Wait, is that why you freaked when anyone tried to touch those or that kimono?"

Yugi nodded. "Syrus, Yami's other son made it for me, and Chazz, his oldest, decorated the belt that went with it. I just...I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching them." Yugi shook his head and shoulders to keep from breaking down again. He'd done enough crying.

"And…" His grandfather cleared his smoke in a manner similar to when Yugi was a horny high schooler. "This Yami character?" he paused. "Yugi…you know I trust you, but, I mean…are you…sure?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed but he couldn't be mad at the man. "Yeah, Grandpa. More than I've been of anyone or anything else. It's real. More real than anything I felt for Anzu. It's not raw emotion or strong friendship or sex, it's…real." Yugi couldn't find another word for it. "Yami and me…its real, true love."

"Wait," Joey shot up, striking a protective position. "You're saying you slept with this guy? After one week?" The wide eyes and disbelief in his voice didn't surprise Yugi. Even _he_ still couldn't believe it. Without blinking or any hint of embarrassment, Yugi sighed, leaned back against his pillow and held up his hand, thumb folded in his palm and his four remaining fingers fanned out.

Joey's jaw dropped, though Yugi wasn't sure if it was Yugi's newfound promiscuity or that he was suddenly so blunt about it that shocked the teen. The entire time he dated Anzu, he'd nearly had a heart attack from embarrassment every time Joey and Tristan teased him about the more _intimate_ moments for their relationship.

"Four times? Are you serious?" Tristan almost crashed against the bed in his shock.

"Individually," Yugi admitted. "Each time was about twice."

He kept his gaze focused on Tristan hoping to avoid the shocked horror on his grandfather's face. The old man turned his red face away and started mumbling about how Yugi couldn't have inherited _his_ perverseness when Yugi had always been so modest growing up.

Tristan just laughed and took another drag at a fresh cigarette. "Seriously bud, if I wasn't so freaked right now, you'd be my hero."

"Only with Yami," Yugi admitted. He stood and stretched his sore limbs amazed at how light his body suddenly felt.

"Yugi," Joey grabbed his hand. "I...I got no clue what to say. I mean, is this freaking real?"

Yugi sighed and gently pried the blond's worried fingers off. "I told you guys the truth, whether or not you believe it, well it's up to you but it's the truth, though to be honest I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe it." Yugi said in a voice half-bitter and half-laughing. A serene look chiseled his face.

"Where are you going?" His grandfather demanded more shocked than angry and unable to process what had transpired.

Yugi spun around his smile darkly innocent and on the verge of laughter. "To sleep. I'm tired." Without another word, Yugi locked himself in the guest room, leaving his family to ponder the bewildering cataclysm that just took place. No longer caring if they believed him or not, he crawled into the overly soft hotel bed, and tried to pretend it was pine needles and rabbit fur he was sleeping on.

* * *

Joey drummed his fingers across the table, his chin balanced in the other waiting impatiently for the computer to finish processing its internet passwords. He was extremely grateful the hotel provided laptops for each room, but the antagonizing slow wait was killing him. He didn't know how much more alone time he'd get. Yugi had skipped out the second he woken up, leaving a note that he was going to be practicing all day, much to Grandpa's fury. The old man had all but charged out of the room after him, and Tristan said he needed air, which Joey assumed meant he was going for more smokes. He didn't mind, he needed the quiet to think.

When the sweet bell of approval rang, his swift fingers went straight to work typing in the words _Frost Fairies_. He clicked on the first link that popped up, his eyes scanning the information and the artful drawings decorating the page. Growling in furry, he hit the backspace and tried a few more links but none of the yielded any information outside Russian Fairytales.

"Damn!" he smothered his face with his hands. He threw himself forward and deleted 'Frost' from the search. It was hard to really think of "fairies" as existing somewhere in Japan. Granted Japanese mythology shared creatures similar to the western ideals of elves, fairies, goblins and spirits, but these "Frost Fairies" as Yugi called them, seemed to be a in a class by themselves? Even if he found something, Joey doubted anything on the net would be accurate. If Yugi's story was true, _these_ fairies were notoriously good at covering their tracks.

"Come on give me something!" Joey begged clicking on a link titled "The Land of Hearts Desire". He shot up recognizing the title from a theater class he took in High School with Yugi for culture credit. He clicked on the link, translating the page into Japanese and read. He read the final line of the summary with wide eyes: _Shawn implores the previously listless Maire to remain in the real world, but she dies in his arms, surrendering herself to the laughter and eternal, youthful dance of the otherworld, and to the seductive draw of immortality and mindless joy._

"Shit!" He grabbed his head and braced his head in his hands. Images of Yugi's lifeless body drained of its lifefulness and spirit and laughing to death polluted his mind. He smacked his head several times to make the disturbing images go away. He stood up, slammed his hands on the table and screamed "Yugi's dying over my dead body!"

"What did I walk in on now?" Joey paused and found Tristan standing in the doorway, with a surprisingly thick book written in English in his hands. Tristan snapped it closed and hid it behind his back.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Tristan said quickly, spying the open laptop. "What are you doing?"

Joey blinked, looked at the screen and turned the laptop so its back faced Tristan. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Tristan said, kicking the door closed behind him and dropped the book on the bed. Years of English lessons came back to him and he read the title. _Fairy Folktales from Around the World._

"It has a chapter on stories about people who went to Fairyland and came back," Tristan explained. "Three guesses how they all end."

"Let me guess, they all die right? Either 'cause they break a promise, die from a broken heart, or they can't stand how hellish the real world it compared to paradise."

"Bingo," Tristan plopped down on the bed. "How screwed are we?"

"Pretty screwed." Joey collapsed into his chair, and held his head in his hand. "I knew something was up. Yugi neva gets sick. NEVA! Now suddenly, he's always tired, he barely eats, he's always throwing up, he's passing out? Shit!"

"I think we can both agree there's more than a broken heart going on here?" Tristan suggested. "Question is what the hell are we gonna do?"

"What I don't get is why the hell he left in the first place?" Joey pondered. "I mean I wouldn't wanna leave paradise either, and having a King wrapped around ya finger sounds like it'll sweeten the pot, ya know?"

"I'll say," Tristan agreed. "I mean, if anyone deserves to be blissfully happy, it's Yugi. And Yugi's never run away from something that makes him happy before"

"Do you really wanna know?" Both boys jumped and fell out of their seats when Yugi walked in the door, his skates dangling over his coast chest. Grandpa was next to him, looking drained and defeated.

"You okay, gramps?" Joey asked concerned. "I'm going to lie down," Grandpa said walking straight past him and disappearing into the joint room Yugi was staying in. The door slammed behind him.

"What's up with him?" Joey asked.

"Not sure," Yugi said, putting his skates on the floor and kicked off his boots. "He kept hounding me on the way home, and when I finally answered him, he got all quiet like the time I told that I'd lost my virginity."

"Yikes." Both men grimaced while Yugi took off his coat, gloves and stripped off his sweat-soaked sweater, revealing the t-shirt he wore beneath.

"So what did he ask you?" Tristan asked curious. "I mean, it must've been something if it topped _that_ one?"

Yugi shrugged. "He just kept asking me about my stay in Fairyland. I swear he was half waiting for me to say that I made the whole thing up and was hiding out with some dope dealer or something. To be honest, I think he'd like that excuse better." Yugi chuckled darkly, grabbing a towel off the rack outside the bathroom and proceeded to dry his damp hair.

"Don't joke like that, Yug," Joey snapped.

"I was being serious." Yugi glared. He knew his grandfather meant well. He didn't blame him for being unable to grasp what had truly happened to his grandson. It made sense he's seek an alternative explanation to him stumbling into Fairyland. That wasn't supposed to happen to people in real life. That was only supposed to happen to the wild-child outcasts in teen dramas or some strong-willed lady with a dark past on TV shows, or in movies based on books. It wasn't supposed to happen in real life, because it wasn't supposed to _exist_ in real life. But it did, and it does, as Yugi made perfectly clear. But could he really _blame_ the man for wanting an _actual, logical _explanation?

"I don't think he could grasp the fact that I was actually _happy_ there, blissfully happy and in love, and not just with Yami, with everything."

"For real, Yug?" Tristan asked with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah for real," Yugi leaned against the bathroom door. "I mean, everything was just so much simpler, everyone there was really nice to me, albeit a little out there, nothing I couldn't handle, and sometimes I could just skate for days on end and never stop, or sometimes we'd spend the day in the village and I'd tell stories to a whole bunch of super cute fairy kids, or we'd party or something, but that might've just when they have festivals…" He spoke so fondly and with such exuberant earnest that it was hard for either Joey or Tristan to picture him speaking of an imaginary place. His tone was the same kind he's used whenever he'd returned from some foreign country after traveling with his parents, or following his grandfather on a dig and he'd go on forever about the different culture's he'd seen.

"Well, something had to be off?" Joey interrupted Yugi's little anecdote. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come home right?"

Yugi didn't say anything. "That wasn't why I came home," he said simply. His old self might've fought harder to avoid the subject but so much had happened in the last few days that he no longer cared.

If Yugi had been looking up he would've seen Joey and Tristan blinking in confusion. He's have seen them looking to the other hoping for an answer, only to find the same bewildered expression, before turning back to Yugi.

"Then what, Yugi?" Tristan dared to ask but his voice was a questioning whisper, ready to take it back in case he didn't like the answer.

Yugi smiled. "Because I missed you guys," he said bluntly, pretending not to notice their bewildered expressions which slowly started to morph into dreadful realization, then guilt. "I missed everyone, and I know you guys were worried about me, and if I stayed…having that hanging over my head, it would've ruined everything, not just for you guys but for Yami and me, and I…I didn't want that to happen." His tone was blunt and honest with no room for masks. "I'm gonna shower and then get some sleep. I've still got a lot of practice to make up for."

Yugi disappeared into the bathroom without giving either of his friends the time to digest the information they'd just learned.

* * *

Yugi stretched his legs and fingers at the same time. Outside, he could hear the announcements order of the Skaters for the Male Singles division of the Figure Skating competition of the Winter Olympics, having succeeded in advancing to the free style competition two days earlier. Yugi had just enough time to change into his outfit for the evening. He exhaled a breath, amazed at how calm and weightless he felt despite the pounding of his heart in his chest. The past week, despite his family's protests, he continued to train with barely enough time to eat or sleep. Anything he did eat had trouble staying down unless he forced it: he'd be damned if he let his heartbreak turn him anorexic. But the skating had done wonders for his troubled mind. The new weightlessness of his body made performing his tricks so much easier and his determination that much fiercer. Now the competition was finally here and he could barely feel his rapidly beating heart.

He waited patiently for his turn, knowing the family would be out there cheering for him. The crowd of fans would be waiting in anticipation to see what mystical tricks he'd perform and the judges would be at the booth scrutinizing his every move, deciding whether or not he was worthy of the title of "Olympic Gold".

Once he was sure he was alone in the locker room, he pulled out the outfit he'd decided to wear for the event. He removed his shirt and sweater leaving him in only his skates and his simple black skating pants. Over it, he wore Syrus' kimono and tied it with the obi belt, Chazz's stitched black hair shimmered different colors in the light. The moment the garment touched his skin it started to melt and shrink. The kimono sleeves folded in on themselves until they snuggly wrapped around his arms and wouldn't flare while he skated. The train shrunk until it was just above his knees, and the obi belt's train's bow undid itself and wrapped into a skater's sash. Combined with his white skates and slender black pants, he looked no different than any other skater. His long hair was tied back in a low ponytail to keep his bangs out of his face, his pendant rested snuggle over his rapid heart, and the two bracelets clicked when he bounced his wrists. He was extremely grateful that there was no law prohibiting jewelry while skating. He needed the small comforts the trinkets provided.

"Our next contender…" the announcer's voice blared overhead from the loud speakers. "Is a Japanese favorite to win the Gold this year, he's a winner of several local and national tournaments and this is his first time competing in the Olympics and all at the age of 22…give it up for Japan's very own…Yugi Mouto!"

The crowd's cheers exploded in Yugi's ears as he left the locker room and skated to the platform directly leading him to the rink. The lights blared in his eyes; the crowd looked like tiny colored dots around him. The judge's box sat in the far corner waiting for him to begin his routine. Subconsciously, his fingers wandered towards the pendant concealed beneath his outfit. The warm touch of Yami's feather was so gentle and familiar that Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Finally, the music started up, Yugi took a deep breath, shot onto the ice and started to skate.

He glided across the ice; it clicked and scratched beneath the blades on his feet. He glided into a spiral, jumped and started spinning in the air. He landed a triple and moved into a back spin, than started skating backwards. When he opened his eyes, the stadium melted away, the cacophony of the crowd silenced, and the blinding lights calmed.

Suddenly, it was night again, and he was skating on the smooth, glossy surface of a lake surrounded by snowy hills and trees. He could feel the cold wind on his face, invigorating his form, the snow dancing about him as he moved among the winter scene. No longer part of the artificial cold and winter of the stadium. The wind moved through his form, cascading his flesh and hair. His arms spread like wings and he felt fingers intertwining with his own. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. His heart returned when it saw the Frost King skating alongside him, holding his hand as Yugi skated around in a half-circle and allowed himself to be spun.

His body felt so light he could feel himself literally skating off the ground as he spun and when he landed, he continued to spin with one leg folded under him and the other straight, skating as low as he could go, before rising again like a flower blooming after the final frost. He could feel Yami take his hands again and for a moment they both just skated, dancing on the ice like they were performing a duet. More than once Yugi felt himself rising into the air, but each time he jumped, Yami caught him and he'd land on the ice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Silver Fang howling in approval, playfully shoving a bunch of toddler fairies off him. Luna was next to him nodding her head in approval while letting a fairy child chase her tail. The King's children were alive with delight and cheering as they watched them skate, Mana looked torn between delight at the display and furry that Yugi had altered her clothes, even though in all fairness Syrus made the kimono, while Mahado had one hand securely wrapped around his sister's wrist and the other waving at him, laughing as he did so.

Suddenly, the forest began to vanish and they skated on the cave floor among shimmering glass stalagmites that sparkled in the light like lava lamps, while overhead crystals shimmered like natural chandeliers. He recognized the cave, the one Yami brought him to, the night he'd first felt the spark between them. He was reluctant to admit it was love then, for good reason, but now more than ever he was certain. Yugi jumped into the air, skating and dancing as he did so, Yami never let go of his hand. When they did, he skated backwards until he could feel the wall behind him. Yami nodded knowing what he was about to do and skated backwards a few feet. Yugi launched himself off the wall picking up speed as he did so, propelling his weight back and forth to gain enough momentum. Finally, he lunged himself into the air like a panther ready to bounce. Everyone but Yami gasped and held their breath. Yugi pulled himself into a ball, front flipping, but unlike his other flips, the lightness of his body sent him higher into the air. When he completed the flip, half way through the second, he unfurled himself, stretched his leg forward while the other balanced him and spread the wings of his arms. His posture was perfect as he propelled towards Yami's waiting arms.

The Frost King caught him of course and when he did he allow Yugi to skate into a spin as he landed allowing him to slow himself down. They stopped together, and like that their dance was over. Yugi was breathing heavily but he didn't care. He was in the Frost King's arms, his loving eyes focused only on him and his feathery lips moving towards his, but when Yugi went to kiss him his lips touched only air.

Yugi blinked and opened his eyes. His illusion disappeared and he found himself once more in Sapporo Ice Stadium. The crowd erupted in claps and cheers rewarding his performance. Even the most neutral of the judges clapped their hands respectfully before writing down their scores. The announcer commended his performance as spectacular, but all Yugi could hear was the roaring silence of his heartbeat. So abrupt was his anguish that he immediately started shaking while still on the ice and nearly stumbled as he made his way towards the rink exit.

His family was there, jumping, clearing and cheering for him, but all he could see was the sweet, smiling faces of the four children he'd come to love as his own, the laughing toddlers he and Jesse delighted with their stories, Mana and Mahado acting as siblings do: once laughing, one on the verge of screaming, and of course the adoring face of the being he loved more than anything else. Again, his heart had tricked him. Again, his mind had deluded itself into believing that he was here with him. There was no escaping it. The ice had been the trigger. No matter how hard he tried to do the right thing, it would always be the wrong choice.

Tears stung behind Yugi's eyes but he stubbornly forced them back. He blinked his dry eyes. There was nothing left to cry over. Nothing. He'd always known what he'd wanted, what he needed, the choice he knew he should've made: he'd wanted the Frost King. But instead he defied his heart. He'd made the "right" choice, did the "right" thing, the selfless thing. He'd returned to _his _world, to _his_ family, to reality instead of forfeiting to a fantasy. Just like the heroes in the tales, just like the protagonists in video games, or movies or books with morals who emphasized the importance of being part of _this_ world. Yugi Mouto had given up what he wanted the most to do what was right.

And it would be a decision that he would forever regret.

* * *

"You were awesome, Yug!" Joey cheered hugging Yugi tightly when he got off the ice.

"I'll say!" Tristan added, flashing two thumbs up. "I'll bet everyone else is shaking in their skates now, they'll be skating in your dust!"

"Yeah," Yugi said in a low voice, his tone hollow and vacant, the complete opposite of the passionate fire of the figure skating second earlier. Yugi's eye settled on the floor, then rose. He forced a smile if only to please his family.

"Yugi," he turned to his grandfather. His solemn eyes penetrating Yugi's broken smile, with a small one of his own. "You looked wonderful out there." He gently squeezed Yugi's should and hugged him. "I think your friend would've been very proud of you."

Yugi smiled grateful his grandpa hadn't used the Frost King's true name. Yugi knew if he heard it now, he would break and this time he wouldn't be able to put himself back together.

"Thanks Grandpa," Yugi managed a tiny smile and whipped his eyes.

Everyone respectfully remained silent for the remainder of the competition. The remaining competitors performed, the TV reporters their interviews and recorded every move from every angle, and the judges eventually retreated to tally the votes and announce the winners. Yugi barely heard the excitement, the festivities. He stood still with the rest of the skaters as they announced the winners of the day's respective discipline. He barely heard the Bronze winner, or the Silver. All he knew was that his named hadn't been called.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for,' the announcer began. "The Gold Medal for the Men's Singles of the Winter Olympic Figure Skating Competition is…Yugi Mouto!"

The announcement of his name was barely a whisper among the eruption of screaming glee. The rigorous clapping, victory whistles and vocal approvals where drowned out in his mind as he walked towards the pedestal and robotically took his position. The weight of the heavy medal was minor compared to the pendant weighing heavily against his chest. It hurt, his chest, it felt pinched and heavy. His lungs felt like they were being crushed by his ribs. Was he tired? It has happened before when he was tired?

"Yugi Mouto," someone came over holding a microphone. His vision blurred barely able to make out the instrument. "You just won the Gold Medal, how does it feel?"

"I-" Yugi tried to talk but his voice died in his throat, pressure rose constricting his voice and breath. "I-" he tried again, but got the same result. His body suddenly felt extremely light. The room suddenly felt heated and his body felt like it was melting and not in a good way. He tried to get down, but ended up, stumbling: his weightless limbs were no longer able to hold him up, and he collapsed to the ground, sinking into the heat of the darkness.

"YUGI!"

* * *

(evil smile) And the Queen reigns supreme! I'll admit I've seen some pretty nasty plot twists on this site recently, made me wonder about my throne...but I'm always up for a challenge! Has the Queen defended her title successfully?

Oh anyone wanna guess what's wring with Yugi? Its pretty obvious by now its not a broken heart he's got...I'll give you a hint: It was foreshadows in an earlier chapter, and it has something to do with Yami and Yugi's last night together...Any idea ;)

Yes, i know the ending was evil but i REALLY wanted to get as much out of the way with this chapter as possible. Only 1-2 more of these and I can FINALLY get bck to the good stuff and I want to get them done before I go on Vacation in two weeks (no idea if i'll have i-net access but I WILL be doing some writing, reading and typing, and possibly watching my anime in the safety and comfort of our condo while my family is at the beach-I can only be at the shore for so long before get bored) My ultimate goal is to get them done and finish DR which i doubt but if i can just get those chaps done by then That will be an accomplishment cause once I get those done I'm not stopping until DR is DONE!)

Thank God I got this thing done and uploaded before the holidays! Especially since i had a VERY stressful day when I got his back (again THANK YOU ESPI) I've been working on a new video for youtube: my first one since Better Than Revenge got banned seven months ago, and I the videos i actually GOT from youtube are NOT working so I'm afraid I will have to download the episodes and edit up the missing parts so if anyone knows of a movie maker aside form Window Movie Maker I'd REALLY appreciate it.

Also! I have a poll up on my account, I have an awesome idea for a contest on DA so check it out!


	20. Part XX

__Oh my god this story has finally reached 20 chapters! Holy cow!

I FINALLY got this done! i was hoping to end the big stuff with this chapter, but it seems it wasn't meant to be as this thing came out to be 17 pages in the final, tell me how i can write a chapter that's 16 pages, editied planning to shorten it by about 3 pages and end up writing 17 pages? XD but after a war with my eyes and eyestrain and no sleep i FINALLY got this done.

I would've had it up earlier but we're on vacation ^-^ but my inspiration is off the charts! SCORE!

As always read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and go nuts! I love your theories about Yugi! I have been getting such a kick out of them! half of you think he's pregnant the other half think he's going fairy ;) So far no one's hit the mark...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Takehashi, I only own the plot and the Frost Faye

Dedications: To all of my fans! You guys keep me going ^-^

* * *

_Part XX_

A sharp jolt shot straight through his heart so suddenly he nearly stumbled from the force. He grabbed the chair's armrest to steady himself and his free hand flew to his heart, covering it in a useless attempt to ease the sudden ache. Air forced itself free from his lungs and his entire body felt suddenly drained and weak. He nearly slipped from his chair, but his stubborn arm shakily held him up, the other never leaving its post over his heart.

"Frost King!"

The room's other occupants rushed to their Master's side. Their concerned hands hurried to aid him to his feet. He stood wobbly, feeling someone grab his waist. "Da-Frost King," Chazz corrected himself, his tight arms around his father's waist, supported the taller fairy's weight with his own.

"My King?" Shadi held a hand, bracing himself in case the Frost King collapsed again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, forgive me," Yami replied, rubbing his forehead. His fingers came away damp and sweaty. "I don't know what came over me"

"Frost King, perhaps you should rest?" Ishizu suggested, noticing the King's frail state had returned. "There is no need to strain yourself; you're in need of rest."

The proud Frost King stood tall and composed. He shook his head and gently undid his heir's worried arms from his waist. "I've rested enough, Ishizu. Chazz," he turned to his eldest son, who stood rigid and worried at his father's weary stance. "Would you be so kind as to get me a drink?"

Chazz wanted to protest, recognizing the patronizing tone and the coddling look the Frost King was giving him, the look and tone he only used when he wanted to keep his children ignorant of any kind of danger or uncertainly, even if Chazz already knew what it was. Chazz trembled in his dilemma, wanting to refuse and sit back down, instead he gave a loud, conceding 'hmp' and stormed out of the room. Only once he was safe in the security of the vacant hallway did he stomp his foot and slam his fist against the wall, grateful no one could see his embarrassing outburst.

"Damn it!" Chazz cursed torn between anger and anguish. His mood did not lessen the long stretch down the steps and through the glass hallways. He could barely see the village, just beyond the dark grey hills outside the clear glass windows. Even the village had gone dark and dismal. Sadness had fallen like a heavy fog over the land once rampant with joy and merrymaking. Shops were closed and boarded up, the playground and streets were empty and quiet. Even the houses seemed dark and forlorn, as if happiness and light had abandoned them to their anguish. Fairyland, was, after all, a reflection of its rulers, and even thought the Frost King had not taken the path of rage as his mother had, the path of sadness was no less painful.

For the first time in ten years Chazz felt a chill and pulled his trench coat closer to his skin. He sprinted the rest of the way to the kitchen, running deeper into the mountain palace. Normally, he hated the trek to the kitchen, but right now, he needed its warmth. The tunnel was thick and cloudy with steam. Immediately he felt overheated, but the stubborn fairy refused to remove his coat, and instead wiped beads of sweat from his brow.

Chazz crept into the room staying as close to the wall as he could, spinning to avoid a fairy boy carrying a huge pyramid of acorn cakes on a tray, and other apprentices scuttling about in the smoke carrying grease-caked pots to a plastic swinging pool full of soapy water in the corner, or gathering and sorting dishes and utensils among the tall water-stained bookcases. Similar to Jaden's work room, thick stone walls composed the large room, with a huge fire pit in the corner that hissed and cracked loudly demanding more wood which an apprentice willing provided. The only ventilation system was a stone chimney guiding the smoke out through a hole in the dirt ceiling, and tiny square windows that dotted the walls, making the air thick, hazy and moist, and extremely difficult to breathe. Crashed against this was a was a huge room made entirely of carved ice where frozen fruit sat in baskets, vegetables and chopped chunks of meat were stuffed into oddly shaped jars, next to barrels of frozen water, and buckets of crushed ice. Corpses of animals and skinned meat hung from hooks on the ceiling, and tiered cakes and desserts stood proud and beautiful on tables, shelves covered by glass cases. The rawness of the room assaulted his senses: the reek of blood staining the walls, table and dripping over raw meat; vegetables caked in dirt still carried that earthy stench of cold ground, the smell of alcohol and raw chocolate and sugar stung his nose. The smoke burned his eyes making his vision blurry, the cacophony of dishes crashing against one another and the shrieking of flesh being ripped from bone, and vegetables being cleaved hurt his ears. Even Jaden, who loved food, hated the kitchen, and their father had personally seen to it that everyone brave and bold enough to practice their craft within its walls was highly respected for their patience.

The fairy prince crept towards the wine cellar: a room of hallowed out earth lined from floor to ceiling with rows of stone shelves. Chazz willed his wings not to move, and tip-toed passed huge caskets of wine, stacked glass and plastic bottles of spring water, wine, and pulverized fruits. He swiped a water bottle off the shelf, and poured it into his father's preferred goblet. Not bothering with a tray, he shuffled as quickly as possible towards the door, bumping roughly into someone in his desire to leave.

He gasped when water flew from the cup and clumsily jumped backwards to catch as much as he could. "Watch it!"

Chazz looked up and gasped when he found his aunt, the fire light dying her hair red, carrying a pyramid of acorn shaped cakes topped with pink frosting and cherries. "Mana? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised she was out of her workroom, where she usually retreated to during times of depression.

"Oh Chazz," she laughed. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought I'd surprise your brothers with a treat!" she smiled. Chazz narrowed his eyes recognizing the same fake calmness his father gave him not moments ago.

"What's the occasion?" He asked in a sharp voice, clear and aware of her scheme.

"Does a Master need a reason to see to her apprentice's health?" She smiled, averting his gaze, "or for an aunt to dote on her nephews when they're grieving?"

"No," Chazz said sharply. "Except that Jaden and Syrus haven't left their room in days."

"Well….um…Oh damn!" Mana snapped, no longer able to keep up her façade. "You're too much like your father." She pouted. "He could always see past me too."

Chazz growled at that. His hands shook with the desire to slam the goblet down and scatter his father's desired water everywhere. "This whole family is a bunch of idiots!" He screamed. "Dad throws himself into his work even though he can barely stay awake, Syrus just cries in our room all day, Jaden won't leave Syrus, and Jesse just pretends every thing's fine, and you and Mahado just do what my dad tells you! Am I the _only_ one who thinks that us sitting here and doing nothing is stupid!"

The Fairy Seamstress remained neutral, her stance unfazed by the outburst. "This is a difficult situation, Chazz. As much as we want to, we can't interfere lest we make the situation worse."

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Chazz demanded. The words were rhetorical but the demand was not.

"Things can _always_ get worse," Mana retorted harshly. "And to answer your question the term is 'if you love something set it free, if it returns it is yours forever, if it doesn't than it was never yours to begin with it' not 'if you love someone and they don't return, you go and drag them back'. My brother would never risk doing anything that might harm Yugi in anyway and neither should you." She scolded, making Chazz like a child being explained the logic behind its mistake. The fact that her words were true made it worse.

With as much dignity as he could muster, he turned on his heels, the goblet of water choked tightly beneath his white knuckles, and left. He could feel her smirk on his back, but her victory was hollow as a blown egg. "Don't worry; I'll make sure your brothers don't stay in their rooms forever." Mana promised and glided towards the opposite wing. "I'll get them out!"

"If you do tell them to come find me," Chazz hollered, keeping his gaze locked on the goblet, but his guilty reflection mocked him for his rudeness.

He whirled around swallowed his pride and hollered a "Thank you!" loudly, before bolting back to the meeting room.

The door swung open upon his arrival. He barely registered the Frost King's 'Thank you' after he slammed down the goblet and returned to his seat, skillfully keeping his gaze lowered but his head away from the prying eyes of the Magisters, his frosty face still pink from his encounter with Auntie Mana.

"Where were we?" He said throwing his ankle over his opposite knee elegantly, spread his wings to their full length and rested his chin on his bent fingers. His bravado compelled the Magisters to continue speaking. Chazz half-listened, keeping his gaze remained locked on his father. He watched as he reached a shaking hand towards the water goblet, long, slender fingers weakly wrapped about its base. It took far longer than it should've for the glass to reach his lips, but Chazz dared not comment on it, refusing to be sent away again.

"Don't you agree, my lord?" Chazz jumped, and kicked himself at being caught in a temporary moment of broken composure, at his title. "What?" he demanded a repetition of the statement.

"The Boundary," Isis repeated. "Mahado and Luna's spell has not detected any other presences for nearly a fortnight, should we consider resealing the Boundary?"

The Frost King's elegant fingers went white with how tightly they clenched the goblet. "There is no need." The Frost King protested before Chazz could speak. "Unless there is an immediate need to close it, I see no harm in it being left open."

Chazz clenched his fists behind his back, praying his eyes didn't reveal the inner turmoil he felt.

"Is there an immediate need to close it?" Chazz flashed his proudest and most confident mask. "As you said, Magistrate, there has been activity for almost two weeks."

"Perhaps, but there is still a chance it might." This time Shadi spoke. "The human population has been growing larger and larger with each day. How long will it be before the portal's location is compromised?"

"That's because of the Winter Olympics," Chazz explained, crossing his arms. "Yugi said once it's over everyone will go home, just give it a few days." The King's heir argued brilliantly.

"But how do we know? How do we know Yugi will be able to keep our location hidden?"

"Yugi would _never_ betray us!" Chazz shot up from his seat, his composure shattered, and his fury that they would dare suggest such a statement.

A loud, clattering crash commanded the attention of the room. The fallen goblet rolled in a half circle across the floor, water scattering everywhere and the Frost King stood with a hand digging into this check and the other gripping the table to hard it shook under the force. His jaw clenched splinteringly tight in pain, and his eyes bulged, radiating fear and shock. The horrible sight froze even Chazz in fear, unable to fathom this sudden attack.

The Frost King weakly tried to move but his body betrayed him, and instead his weight gave out beneath him. Chazz screamed when his father's body hit the ground and leapt towards it. The King was still conscious but his vision had already started to fade. He barely felt his son's worried hands trying to list him up, but when the Frost King tried to use his weak arms they gave way beneath him.

"Frost King!"

"Frost King!"

"Dad!"

His mind sank into the darkness, compelled by his heavy body's sudden weakness. He muttered softly, worriedly, just before unconsciousness trapped him in the blissful darkness. "Yugi…"

Chazz hadn't stopped screaming.

* * *

The hospital doors swung open, forced by the combined efforts of doctors and nurses rushing a stretcher through its gateway. The doctor screamed commands for the nurses, and assistants demanded information for records and procedures. The still body lying there hadn't moved since it was rolled and lifted onto the stretched for transport: still and comatose, legs straight, arms at its sides and gently round face looking heavenward, eyes closed in slumber but it was not peaceful, and visible stress marks marred his face, the only sign that the still patient was alive.

"What happened?" the doctor demanded.

"He just collapsed after the show!" Joey screamed his voice high with fear.

"I mean he wasn't feeling well last week, but he's been fine since" Tristan added voice choked with tears and delusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Grandpa demanded his aged voice flooded with anguish and uncertainty.

Questions that demanded answers hounded the staff, and nurses failed to calm them. Joey even threw off a nurse when she demanded they go to the waiting room. The air was thick with emotions and tensions settled over them like a heavy fog over a curtain of smoke. Finally, the doctor demanded the staff take the patient to an observation room and called the three men to follow him.

They moved into a room where the nurses were moving Yugi's unconscious body onto a bed and began placing an oxygen mask over his face. The doctor gestured them to the opposite end of the room and pulled the curtain closed.

"Please," Grandpa begged. "Tell us what is wrong with my grandson."

"We're checking his vitals now, from what I can see, this might just be a fainting spell due to dehydration, tiredness, stress, he's not showing any signs of being in a coma but we don't want to rule anything out yet."

"Ya sure?" Joey demanded. He knew the doctors were oblivious to Yugi's time in the mountains, but he'd be damned if it prevented them from doing everything they could to keep Yugi alive. "I mean, yeah, he hasn't been eating much and he's been more tired than normal, but he was fine yesterday! And the day before that!"

"As I said Mr. Wheeler," the doctor mollified. "It's most likely stress. With his Olympic training and his recovery processes, his body is probably forcing itself to relax."

As if to _prove_ the doctor wrong, a violent scream echoed behind them. Joey bulldozed past the doctor and tore the curtain open just in time to see Yugi thrashing, and kicking against the nurses who tried to hold him down while another tried to put an IV into his arm.

"What the hell do you bats think you're doing? Get away from him!" Grandpa screamed and with surprising strength and speed began to shove the nurses away. He practically slammed into the nurse holding the IVs. Once free, Yugi rolled over and vomited ferociously, coughing bitterly once he was finished. Joey and Tristan tried to calm him down, but he kept screaming and reaching weakly for his arm.

Joey noticed and followed Yugi's hands. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the IV pumping nutrients into Yugi's system and the sickening black color of decay spreading around the needle's entry point. Thinking quickly he, ripped the tape holding it in place and ripped the IV out, Yugi screamed once than collapsed into Tristan and his Grandpa's arms. Immediately, Joey noticed the gray skin turning pink one more.

"What are you doing!" the nurse demanded, fiercely, but Joey gave her a glare so fierce she coward under it. "_This_," he said dangerously low and holding up the IV, pale yellow liquid dripped from the needle "Was hurtin him! Didn't you hear him scream? Or see his skin? This thing was poisoning him!"

The nurse opened her mouth to scream but the doctor stopped her, "What are you saying Mr. Wheeler?"

"That damn IV stuff made him sick," he pointed to the mess Yugi had vomited up earlier. "And this damn needle was too, Yugi's allergic to iron!" That hadn't been true before, and Joey knew it, but if what was happening to Yugi was what he thought was happening to Yugi, it made sense. Tristan look over his shoulder than back to Yugi. Eyes wide with realization, a line from the book came back to him. _There is nothing they fear more than cold iron, for it is the only metal unnatural enough to hurt them._

"Shit!" Tristan cursed and let Yugi go. Grandpa gently laid Yugi down, watching Yugi's slim chest and open mouth rasp and move from heavy breathing.

"It's true," Grandpa concluded. "He's just developed it recently."

Joey glared past the doctor and straight at the nurse, who met his glare refusing to be talked down.

"It's a safe needle, its sanitized steel!"

"Steel still has iron," the doctor glared at the nurse. "And I prefer not to take any chances with allergic reactions." He turned to the nurse, who started at him in horror. "You're all dismissed, thank you." The nurses left without a word.

"I'm," the Doctor began an apology but Grandpa cut him off harshly, "Just help my grandson." He didn't even look at the doctor when he said it. "I don't care for your half-hearted apologies or technical nonsense. _Just. Help. My grandson_!" his voice rose as he spoke, his fists shaking at his sides and for a moment he seemed ten feet taller and decades younger.

The doctor's neutral mask dropped in an instant, transforming the composed, otherworldly doctor into a man who honestly had no idea what to do. He regained himself and bowed respectfully. "I'll do whatever I can."

He left without another word, leaving the elder to his determined vigil at his grandson's bed side. Yugi was still dressed in the kimono, which had returned to its normal state sometime during the ride but had gone unnoticed by anyone in the panic. But Grandpa noticed it now. He remembered how Yugi said it had been specially made for him by one of this Yami's children and that the threads holding the leaves to his obi were actually hairs. The two bracelets jingled sweetly at his wrists, as if to soothe the boy's condition and the pendant, which had shook itself free during his episode, rested peacefully on his chest: the five icy feathers clicked together like a wind chime each time they touched.

"Why don't you boys go get some coffee," Grandpa told them softly. His eyes till on Yugi.

Joey and Tristan, wisely, said nothing.

When they were gone, Grandpa's hands started shaking, a tiny cold drop landed on his hand and another landed on Yugi's cheek. "Oh Yugi," he cried. "What's happened to you?"

* * *

"Hurry up!" Syrus called, more out of worry than anger. Their feet hammered against the metal as they stormed up the spiral staircase. Jaden almost tripped only missing slamming into the metal by grabbing onto the railing.

They met their third sibling at the top of the stairs. His snow caked boots slid across the wooden floor causing them all to crash in a chain reaction. Their terror was too great to spark an argument; they all clambered to their feet and ran to their father's room where a crowd of palace staff had gathered.

"Let me through!" Syrus demanded, weaving his small body between the fairies.

"Let _us_ through!" Jesse added, shoving people aside. Jaden just bulldozed through, barely finding his footing when he escaped the crowd. He found Chazz huddled in a ball on the floor, his face buried deeply in his arms. He only looked up when he heard them enter. His face was ashen grey, his cheeks wet and his unnaturally bright blue eyes were dull, red-rimmed, and shiny with unshed tears. He stumbled weakly to his legs. His three brothers all panted from exhaustion, their eyes pleading for answers.

Chazz couldn't speak, so instead he pointed to the bed. They followed his finger and their eyes bulged in horror. Syrus covered his mouth to stifle a scream. Jaden wanted to scream but his voice had stopped working. Jesses could only stare.

The proud and noble Frost King lay sprawled out on his bed, his weak appendages, thin, unmoving and thrown about in the aftermath of his violent spasm, and his skin even more ashen gray than Chazz's. He was completely still like a frozen statue. His chest didn't even rise or fall with his breathing, if he was breathing at all. His eyes were closed and his face was marred by visible stress marks, fever flushed his cheeks. Even his four magnificent wings had lost their luster and lay fallen at his sides. The feathers no longer jingled when they moved and were now dulled and molted, like gray, wet slush polluted by salt and gravel.

On either side of him were his siblings. His sister cried loudly while the Magisters tried to comfort her. Isis brushed wisps of hair that had darkened to black in her sorrow away from her face. Shadi attempted to aid Mahado in applying whatever Alchemy he could to cure their King of his disastrous alignment.

Mahado's sharp eyes caught his nephews out the corner. Their horrified faces, tear-rimmed eyes and shaking forms terrified him more than his younger sibling's current state. "Come here," He told them, gesturing with a curved finger. They obeyed robotically, but their steps were hesitant and unsure.

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked weakly.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Mahado explained removing his purple, plastic gloves. "If I had to guess, I'd say he's dying from a broken heart."

"Dying!" the four screamed at once but their weak voiced could barely manage above a whisper.

Mahado shook his head and turned his solemn gaze to his brother. "Not in that sense, I've watched him these past weeks, he grows weaker each day, his will is no longer strong and his life keeps draining away and he makes no desire to fight it, and yet he still functions, is still…healthy in a sense…I can't explain why he would suddenly collapse or why his body has suddenly surrendered like this…"

Chazz watched his father exhale softly, barely breathing. Watched his lips move together than flatten over and over…like he was whispering something. He tried to read his lips. _You—gee…YUGI!_

A bell clicked in his head. "Wait, Mahado," Chazz asked. "You said it was like he had a broken heart? What if that's it? What if that is _literally_ killing him?"

Mahado raised an eyebrow then moved a knuckled to his lip in concentration. "I suppose if his mind and physical heart decided to stop working, but I don't see how it's possible," he turned to his younger brother. "Unless, of course, he was Bonded in some form. Bondeds rarely live long after one of them passes but in order for that to be true both parties would have had to established some type physical act that would solidified an emotional bond between them. Sexual magic aside, it wouldn't be enough to forge a Bond unless there was some true, honest, emotion between-" he turned to his nephews only to see Chazz bolting from the room.

"My Lord?" Shadi called after him, but Chazz didn't stop.

Jaden, Jesse and Syrus looked over their shoulders, seeing Chazz run, than whirled around after him. The staff parted immediately for their fairy princes.

Mahado watched them leave than turned to his little brother and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"What was that about?" Shadi asked confused, watching the door as if he expected the boys to come back in at any moment.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Mahado lied, pressing a hand to Yami's forehead. He kept it there even when the unnatural heat burned his Frost Fairy skin.

_I hope you know what you're doing Chazz,_ He prayed. _And I hope even more that it works for both their sakes._

* * *

"Grah!" The force of the punch hit the coffee machine so hard it left a dent. "Damnit!" Joey cursed and slammed his forehead against the plastic.

"Joey, calm down!" Tristan soothed, grabbing the hot coffee from Joey's hand.

"How can I calm down, Trist?" Joey demanded his voice choked with tears. "Yugi could be dying right now all because that stupid, selfless, idiot didn't want us to spend the rest of our lives worrying about him!"

Joey's words were like a whip lash to Tristan's side. He bit his lip and looked at the black coffee spiraling in his cup, too dark to leave a reflection. They had never talked about it, not with each other, with Yugi or even with Grandpa, but Yugi's words that night had never once faded from his mind:

_"I missed everyone, and I know you guys were worried about me, and if I stayed…having that hanging over my head, it would've ruined everything, not just for you guys but for Yami and me, and I…I didn't want that to happen."_

It had hurt more than anything else. That Yugi hadn't really wanted to come back. That he was happier with this Yami and the "fairies" than he was in his own home with his friends and family, but at the same time, that single act of selfishness made him want to kick his own butt. How many times had Yugi said he wasn't happy? How many times had he said it felt like something was missing from his life? Something he couldn't have here? He'd found it, but he'd abandoned it, not by any choice of his own but to give his friends and grandfather the closure lord only knows how many people with missing family members would never have. He didn't return to the "real" world because he wanted to, he didn't "wake" up from a dream so he could make it happen in the real world. _That_ only happened in books and movies. No, Yugi had come back simply because he was a selfless kid who didn't want his loved ones to worry about him and didn't want the fact that he was abandoning them to ruin his life with his new family. In reality really, the situation wasn't much different than if Yugi had a boyfriend or even a fiancé, the honest truth was that none of them wanted to lose Yugi, and in their minds, this Yami, these "fairies", his children and family, they had all taken Yugi away from them. Like a family who didn't want their daughter to get married because they were jealous of sharing her love with someone who she clearly loved more. It had never occurred to Tristan until that point, but he could almost laugh at how unbearably stupid and hypocritical the so-called "right choice" was.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tristan asked. Joey looked at him like he had three heads.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You just said he came back for us" he gestured his thumb to his chest. "That means this is by default, our fault, so what are _we _gonna do to help our buddy?"

Joey blinked and looked at floor. He tried to think of an answer but no ideas came. His mind was still processing the actual question in its shock.

"You said the needle and the IV stuff was hurting him? You were right, so what was your logic for that?"

"It was just hurtin him, like the pot a couple days back? It burned him? And he never ate the hotel food, but he devoured those all natur-ale burgers we got him? That's like? Stuff fairies do, like in that book of yours?"

"Yeah," Tristan nodded, wishing he still had the book but the library had a one-week policy for older materials. "Cold iron hurts fairies 'cause its technically unnatural, so by default anything else that isn't natural hurts them, ya thinka…maybe…Yugi's going fairy?"

"Well, he doesn't have wings," Joey half-joked. "But I don't know, maybe, prolong stay or something? Either way, somethin happened on that mountain. We gotta get there."

"How? It's an hour away?" Tristan reminded. "We're better off just taking Yugi there." He'd meant it rhetorically, but something in Joey's hazel eyes lit up and he flashed a goofy grin.

"Tristan ya a genius!" he grabbed the boy's shoulders in a half hug! "You drove ya car here right?"

"Yeah, there wasn't enough room in the ambulance remember?"

"Good! Go drive it around to the garage, than meet me at Yugi's room! Pronto!" Joey bolted up the stairs.

"Wait, Joey… what's? Screw it; I don't care at this point!" Tristan called and ran back towards the lobby, digging his car keys out of his back pocket on the way.

* * *

Chazz jumped over the rail of the stairs skipping the last six steps as he did so. He slid into his corner of the room, dropped to his knees and dug through the towers of his things, like a fox after its burned stash, sending discarded objects flying past him. "Damn it! Where is it?" He rolled onto his stomach and looked under his bed. He shoved the stacks of books and notepads out of his way, a black material peeked out under the comforter bunched up on the other side. "Eureka!" He leapt onto the bed, climbed over the frame and stretched until his fingers brushed the material. "YES!" He fell back in victory, the material unfurled over him as it landed, revealing its contents: a long black blazer with a trench coat tail and trimmed with gray, the coat he'd worn the day he came to the Frost King's world.

He remembered that day well. He'd worn it as a strong reproach against his former brothers who'd both worn pitch, perfect, black suits when they brought him to, unwittingly, meet his fiancé. He hadn't known why he had kept it; he knew he'd never return to the human world. The time he'd saved Jaden had been strictly business. Looking at it now, maybe, just maybe, he knew he'd need it.

He stripped off his current blue and black trench coat, slipped it off his wings. They sprang free and proud for a brief moment before he covered them with his human coat. He felt them stiffen and fidget like insects coat in a butterfly net when they found no holes to slip through. He forced the appendages to relax and buttoned the coat from neck to his calves. He was grateful he only had two wings and that they were smaller and lighter than his father's and thus easier to conceal. He tugged on a pair of long, leather gloves over his fingers, careful to hide their extra joint, and folded the feathery tips of his ears behind a pair of large earmuffs. He checked himself in the mirror he shared with his brothers, making sure not a hint of his fairy origins were visible. "Perfect." He smirked.

Now he just had to escape the same way Yugi did. Fortunately, it didn't take much effort to get to the Moon Tree. The entire mansion had taken a vigil outside the Frost King's room in case they were needed. Even the kitchen faye had relocated there, waiting for his Alchemist's uncle's reports.

He had no idea, how Yugi managed to figure this out. Everyone knew about the Moon Tree, but the Royals kept its secret well. Even the apprentices who gathered moondrops Chazz doubted knew its actual purpose.

Pitch black except for the pale silvery glow of the moondrops, Chazz stumbled and stubbed his feet trying and failing to maneuver through the jungle of roots. He cursed when he stubbed his toe, tripped, and crashed into another root. He mumbled curses under his breath, took a moment to hold his proud nose, before climbing up the labyrinth of roots. Groans and curses morphed into growls of frustration each time a stray branch or twig tugged and pulled at his clothes, hair and skin like tiny hands dragging him backwards. The tunnel was choked with roots and earth, making the air sale. A weird combination of wet wood, mud, and leafepiles made it hard to breathe. How had Yugi managed this, with a normal, bulky human body? Even with his slender, flexible limbs and lighter body, Chazz found the task difficult. His wings twitched uncomfortable, begging to be free. He was actually glad for his coat since the extra appendages would've only made this brutal climb even more uncomfortable and difficult.

Determination and the desire for freedom drived him forward. The night air and overheard starlight promised that the exit was close, blazing so close, Chazz could practically taste it. It made him climb faster, until his hands touched air, and with a heave, he pulled his upper body free. The feel of air felt wonderful compared to the dank, stale, claustrophobic environment of the tunnel.

He nearly screamed in surprised when three pairs of hands grabbed his arms and yanked him free from the tunnel with force and threw him onto the snow, he landed in a crucifix shape. He sat up, and his angry yells morphed into stunned silence. All three of his younger brothers stood in front of him, their wings, feathery ears and frosty white skin hidden behind heavy winter coats, gloves, winter hats, and earmuffs.

"Where did you?" He pointed and blinked bewildered.

"I'm Mana's apprentice." Syrus said simply folded all his fingers but his thumb in a gesture to himself. "We got these from the supply closet."

"And since everyone is hauled up in dad's room, we figured it be faster if we used the back door." Jaden chimed in, flashing Chazz a grin.

Chazz stared at him as the realization set in. He growled in fury. He moved into a pounce, poised to attack Jaden, but Jesse grabbed him from behind the second he did. The older boy fought his hold but Jesse held strong.  
"Hey don't get mad at us, 'cause you took the long way, Chazz," Jesse snapped.

"Fine!" Chazz shoved him off and started climbing up the Tree's upper roots. "You three go home, I've got work to do."

"The hell you are!" The three protested.

"Come on, you didn't think we'd go through all the trouble to make sure you didn't leave without us to go home _now,_ did you?"

"Yes!" Chazz snapped, his boot slipping on a particularly slick root.

"Come on, Chazz," Syrus protested. "You know just as well as us, you can't go to the human world by yourself. You haven't been there in ten years, you have no idea what's changed. You don't know where Yugi is, or have any clue on where to even _start_ looking for him? Need I go on?" Chazz felt Syrus' victorious grin on his back, and felt his ego dented. Syrus didn't wait for an answer, the growls spurred from Chazz's bruised pride were all the confirmation he needed.

"Which is why, we're going with you!" Jaden announced, jumping after him.

Chazz wanted to scream. "Fine! Just hurry up and don't slow me down!" He commanded, swallowing his pride, and slipped into the divided knothole in the bark. "Let's go!"

_And where do you four think you're going?_ The voice echoed in their heads as loudly as if its owner had spoken directly in their ears. All four fairy boys froze, turning around slowly and came to face to face with all too familiar golden eyes.

* * *

Solomon Mouto watched Yugi with a heavy heart. Yugi's body rose and fell rapidly with his heavy breathing, his normally soft-pink skin was pallor with fever, dusting his cheeks and forehead with dark red stains. Suction cups dotted his arms and chest in replace of needles, in light of Yugi's sudden allergic reaction. His heart rate beeped monophonically, but his temperature spiked and receded every few minutes. They had tried alternative methods to get nutrients into Yugi's system but his body rejected anything processed, until they finally gave up. His body peacefully slept, which all tests showed, but his fever was getting worse and Yugi's body grew progressively weaker.

The case baffled his doctors. They were oblivious to any solution to Yugi's condition and Solomon knew it, even if they wouldn't say it. They were doctors after all: they were supposed to have all the answers, know exactly what was wrong, and exactly how to treat it. It was their job. If they couldn't do that then there was no point, but they wouldn't admit it.

"Yami…" Solomon shot up when he heard Yugi speak. The name rolled off his tongue for the fourth time in less than thirty minutes. Yugi's expression was always different after he said it. The name was always spoken in a dreamy, loving tone laced with trust and affection, other times it was high and panicked in a desperate cry for help for this person to save him from something. Those calls were often followed by Yugi shaking and thrashing in his bed. This time it, however, it was a combination of both; a heart broken plea for the one Yugi loved most to come back to him.

It tore at his aged heart. He didn't want to believe Yugi when he'd told him about his mysterious Yami character and of his true origins. He'd wanted so much to believe it had been an illusion conjured by the fever of hypothermia, and had he simply been Yugi's grandfather he might've been able to believe that. But he wasn't. He'd raised Yugi: he'd been the one to care for him when his parents were away, read him bed time stories and made his school lunches, scolded him for his bad report cards, spanked him when he misbehaved as a child and grounded him when teenage rebellion compelled him to do things he shouldn't have, and took him in when his parents died. He hadn't wanted to be Yugi's surrogate parent: he'd already raised his children, now he wanted to spoil his grandchildren. But he'd never regretted raising Yugi, the second that sweet boy had entered his life he'd wanted nothing more than to keep him forever. It was a selfish wish he'd always felt guilty for, especially since he'd finally got it when a plane crash took his son and daughter-in-law from Yugi when he was a young teenager. Part of him couldn't help but think that he'd gotten his wish after that.

When the boys had told him Yugi hadn't come back from the storm, his old heart feared Kami was finally punishing him for that selfish wish that unwittingly got Yugi's parents killed. A silly thing to blame himself for, he knew, but Yugi had been like a child to him rather than a grandson and Yugi's father was his son, how could he _not_ blame himself in some form for them dying before him. Now, it seemed another of his children was about to die before him, and this one was even less fair than when his son and daughter died.

Yugi was young and had a full life to live, and, as much as he didn't want it to be true, it sounded like Yugi had found it with this Yami and these Frost Fairies. Even now, he didn't want to believe his grandson has been seduced into some mythical supernatural world, but it seemed to become more and more true with each passing day. He knew Yugi was no liar: the words he'd spoken when he'd revealed what happened during that storm were spoken with nothing but truth and honesty. It seemed so impossible to believe that Solomon hadn't wanted to even try at the time, but Yugi refused to claim otherwise. Deep down, Solomon knew it was true, as hard as it was to believe his son had found love and a family with a being known as the Frost King.

Part of it made him happy, to know his grandson had finally found someone who could love and respect the wonderful person he was and who could fulfill the happiness he'd searched so hard for. But another part of him was angry and sad: angry at this Yami for taking his beloved Grandson away from him, sad at the horrible thought of losing him, and relief that Yugi had chosen to come back to them.

Except, Yugi hadn't chosen to come back. He only returned because Yugi thought he had to, because he didn't want his grandfather and his best friends to suffer from losing him. It had broken his heart to learn that Yugi hadn't _chosen_, but felt _obligated_ to come back to him. And yet another part of Solomon, the elder, wiser part of him knew the desire for Yugi to _want_ to come back to him was the selfish wish of a child who wanted more attention than its siblings. Of course, he wanted Yugi to be happy, but he didn't want to never see his grandson again either, if that meant persuading Yugi to stay, it seemed the lesser of two evils.

But seeing him writhe in pain and pant with sickness, hearing him whisper that single name so passionately over and over, Solomon wanted nothing more than to track down this Yami and beg him to save his grandson. He'd do it too if he could. The fact being he couldn't, and now his grandson was suffering.

He exhaled a sign and looked at the door. It couldn't take Joey and Tristan that long to get coffee, but when he looked at the clock he saw not much time had passed. Had he truly become so lost in his thoughts? His worries? It seemed even time had lost any real meaning. And where were the doctors? Shouldn't they at least be running tests or something? He didn't trust the nurses after that last incident.

Deciding he was done waiting and with one last look at Yugi's slumbering form, Solomon hopped off his chair and stepped outside Yugi's room intent on finding someone.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely but was ignored. Not having the patience to wait, Solomon stomped out of the room and grabbed the first doctor he could fine, "Excuse me?" he asked in a voice full of forced chivalry. "But would you be so kind as to update me on my grandson's case? Yugi Mouto?"

"Um?" The doctor fumbled through his clipboard, pretending to know something when he obviously didn't. He directed Solomon to another office, where he finally met the doctor from earlier, but the man knew even less than the other doctor. Instead of listening to the repetition of how complicated Yugi's cases was and how the only thing they were certain of was that Yugi was getting weaker and weaker, but that the cause eluded them, Solomon finally gave up and decided to return to Yugi's room and continue his vigil.

Except instead of Yugi's slumbering form, he found a pile of empty suction cups, wires, the machines beeping endlessly, the sheets pushed back and note set on Yugi's pillow. His first instinct was to have a heart attack; his second was to scream for help. Solomon did neither, instead he charged as fast as his short legs could move and grabbed the note, immediately recognizing the hand writing:

Meet us at the car. We know what's wrong with Yugi. And we know how to help him. Trust us.

-Joey

* * *

"I cannot believe we are doing this."

"This is a bad idea…like such a bad idea that bad is spelled in big, fat, red, capital letters BAD, bad idea."

"Hey you got any better ideas, start spillin. I'm _all _ears."

"I didn't say I did, but come _on_, Joey, we're _so_ going to get caught!"

"We will if you don't shut up and act look out like ya supposed to! I can't carry Yugi, and look out at the same time." Joey carried Yugi's passed out body on his back, down the second flight of stairs. "I still can't believe we got him out of the room without anyone seeing us!"

"I can't believe you just left a note, for Grandpa, he's gonna kill us!" Tristan snapped from the bottom of the stairs, and slid against the wall adjacent to the door when he saw a doctor walk by.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Joey said, flatly.

"We're kidnapping our sick best friend from a hospital? This goes beyond desperate!" Tristan looked over to see how far behind Joey was. Once the blond got to the bottom of the stairs he roses his arms, carefully readjusting Yugi, so his arms draped over his neck and Yugi's cheek rested against Joey's shoulder. The fever radiating from Yugi's skin made Joey's neck and ears sweat, but he didn't care. Yugi started a coughing fit again, alerting them that they had to move faster. "We got get him outta here, Trist. He's getting sicker!"

"Hold on!" Tristan looked out the window and carefully opened the door. He double-checked to make sure the hallway was empty, then slid outside and motioned for Joey to follow. He held the door open for him, as he did so.

"Which raises the question?" Tristan added "How are we supposed to get him to the mountain? Remember the last time he was in the car?"

"I know, Trist, but we ain't got any other choice. Ya see anyone?" Joey snapped, following Tristan down the hallway, keeping as close to the wall as he could. If anyone saw him carrying Yugi and their plan was doomed.

Tristan held an arm out once they reached the end, forcing him to stop. Nurses and patients were running a mock, blocking their only exit: the staircase that led to the garage. Tristan found it ironic that the only way to get there was through the first floor and that all the elevators to it were locked and labeled "Emergency Only". It made him wonder if they were the first ones to try a stunt like this.

"Now what?" Joey asked.

"I got an idea, wait for my signal," Tristan said quickly and hopped into view before Joey could ask what the signal was.

Thinking quickly, and looking for anything that might earn a distraction without evacuating the entire building. He sneaked up behind a janitor walked back a few steps then ran straight forward. When he reached the public corridor, Joey's heart leapt into his throat when his feet slid out from under him and he crashed to the floor with a fake scream.

"AH!" he cried alerting everyone to his predicament and was suddenly surrounded by nurses and doctors asking him if he was alright and offering to help him up. He looked up assuring them he was fine and smoothly lied, but not before swaying his hand high enough for Joey to see.

Getting the signal, Joey double-checked to make sure everyone was occupied then bolted across the room, opened the door to the garage and slipped inside, extra careful with Yugi. Once they were safe, Tristan got to his feet, assured everyone he was alright and chased after them. "Dude! I cannot believe that worked!" Tristan cheered, jumping two steps at a time behind Joey.

"I can't believe you pretended to trip, I mean ya couldn't come up with something more original?" Joey teased.

"Hey shut up, I got us out of there didn't I?" He slipped in front of Joey, skipped the last step and shoved open the door opening into the parking garage.

"Yeah, yeah, where'd you park the car?" Joey demanded, chasing Tristan through the parking lot. When they found the car, Tristan plopped into the front seat and turned it on. After getting the door open, Joey maneuvered Yugi, so he was holding him like a bride and carefully set Yugi in the back, than got in next to him. "Drive around to the front, we gotta get Grandpa too."

"Got it!" Tristan pulled out. Grandpa was already outside by the time they drove by. The man looked ready to kill them, but hospital security wasn't behind him, so that was a plus, right?

"Hey gramps!" Tristan waved.

"You two…"The man was red with rage and concern. His eyes darted to Yugi who was lying in Joey's lap in the backseat. His fists clenched and unclenched like his teeth, unable to properly speak. "You better have an explanation."

"Look Grandpa, something happened to Yugi on that mountain, and the only way he's gonna get better is if we take him back there," Tristan explained.

"And hopefully, this Yami guy knows what's going on," Joey added.

"Fine, move over," Solomon demanded, trying to climb into the driver's seat.

"What? It's my car?" Tristan protested, but climbed over into the passenger side anyway.

"You two drive too slow," Grandpa said putting the car in drive, swerved out of the parking lot and hit the gas the second the tires hit the pavement, leaving Tristan and Joey screaming.

* * *

They reached Niku-Ku Mountain faster than they expected. When Solomon parked the car, it took Tristan and Joey several minutes to realize they had stopped. Terrified fingers gripped the leather of the seats for dear life, Joey's arm wrapped extra tight around Yugi's waist, while the other clamped the back of the seat. Their eyes were wide and unblinking and their mouths hung open in voiceless screams. No wonder Yugi had practically begged them to teach him how to drive. Fortunately, the speed had done well for Yugi. He'd remained passed out the entire trip, but his coughing had grown suffocatingly worse, surrounded by so much metal.

The sounds of Grandpa slamming and opening the doors brought the two older boys back to their sense. Joey felt Grandpa tugging on Yugi's limp body and he surrendered the boy long enough to remove his seat belt, both him and Tristan piled outside, and directed Solomon towards the slope they had taken into the mountain. Solomon took a moment to bundle Yugi up in his coat-he'd be damned if Yugi caught pneumonia with his fever-and carefully carried the light boy in his arms, his back unable to support the weight.

To their relief the resort was empty. The trio trekked through the ice, carefully passing Yugi off between the three of him, his safety being their prime concern. They journeyed deeper until their knees sank in the snow and towering conifers dusted with snow surrounded them like a wooden army. Only the red arrows along the trees alerted them that they were anywhere near civilization.

"Hello!" Joey cupped his mouth with his hands, letting his voice echo into the sky. "Anyone there? Yami?"

"Um…hello, what was that cats name…Luna! LUNA!" Tristan called! "Hello!"

"Please!" Solomon joined in, whether or not he believed in Frost Fairies didn't matter at this point. The mountain air had proven effective already: Yugi had stopped coughing, his breathing was returning to normal, and his fever seemed to be lowering. If these "beings" could help his grandson, he didn't care if he made a deal with the Yuuki-oona. "My grandson…Yugi…he's sick! Please help him!"

Snow started falling and the wind suddenly picked up, sending cloud of white powder into the air. "Stay together!" Grandpa warned, holding Yugi tighter against his body.

"Look! Frost Fairies, whatever you are?" Joey kept screaming. "Please just help him!"

"We'll make a deal or something," Tristan promised "Just saved Yugi okay!" The brunette stepped back, but his foot stepped on air instead of ground. He screamed as the ground beneath him vanished, and he rolled down the hill, crashing into the snow.

"Tristan!" Joey called. "You okay man?" Joey called rushing over.

"Is he alright?" Grandpa asked being careful about the edge. Joey bolted over, calling Tristan's name over and over again. "Tristan, holler if you can hear me-YAH!" He skidded to a halt at the edge and nearly stumbled back in horror. The bottom of a hill, Tristan sat sprawled in the snow, staring straight into the bright gold eyes of a giant, silver wolf.

Fearing for his friend's safety, Joey ignored Grandpa's calls and leaped over the edge and skidded the entire way down. He jumped when he landed and ran in front of Tristan, arms open in a defensive stance. "Beat you mutt!" Joey said instantly, 'Before I-"

"Stop!" Joey blinked and looked up just in time to see a pale-blue haired kid running up the wolf. 'It's okay he won't hurt you!" The boy promised.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Joey blinked, bewildered. Three other boys suddenly appeared from the storm of snow, all of them looked far too be out on their own.

"It's okay." One of the brunettes spoke. "Silver Fang's just helping us,"

"Silver Fang?" Joey blinked. He couldn't possible mean the wolf could he?

_Cease your needless bravado, child. I'm here to help you!_

Joey was frozen, staring at him. "What the heck?" Did that wolf just…

"Boys, what's going on?" Grandpa called from above the hill.

The wolf looked up following his voice. Its eyes widened in what looked like shock? Was that possible? Did wolves even _get_ shocked? Why was he even thinking about this, why wasn't he grabbing Tristan and running like hell?

"Boys…" Grandpa breathed, his eyes deadlocked with those of the golden wolf, but he quickly realized the wolf wasn't looking at him, but who he was holding.

_Yugi! _ The wolf's voice echoed in their mind. It whirled around, towards the boys. All of their eyes widened and they looked up than cheered excitedly!

"Yes!"

"We found him!"

"Oh yes, Yugi's back! That didn't take long at all."

"Later, later," a tall boy with black hair ran past Joey and Tristan and up the hillside with surprising ease. "We gotta get him back home."

"What the fuck is going on!" Joey screamed suddenly, shaking his head, unable to take anymore weirdness.

"It's okay!" the brunette in a red coat came over and waved his hands in defense. "We're Yugi's friends, we're here to help."

"Silver Fang too," the third boy with green hair, who looked the same age as the brunette added. In agreement, the wolf, Silver Fang, bowed and lowered himself into a submissive position.

_Please be still, human, I mean you no harm. Not when you are the companions of our consort. Please do not be afraid._

"It's talking Joey," Tristan said. Just now Joey noticed he hadn't moved from his spot on the ground. "The wolf is talking…"

_I am no wolf._ The wolf corrected._ I am Silverfang Familiar to Frost King Yami, Lord of Winter and the Faye of Snow and Ice._

"You know this Yami?" Grandpa asked hopeful, stepping closer to the edge, barely noticing the boy with black hair, running up to help him. He barely noticed his presence until he felt his grip on Yugi falter and someone catch him.

"Hi" the boy said meekly. Only then did Solomon get a good look at him, and realized just how…_different_ he looked. His eyes were sharp, upturned and impossibly bright like summer storm clouds, too bright, too fierce to be human. Tall ears parted his shiny black hair, visible even beneath the thick earmuffs. There was a luminescence to his skin, a kind of frosty brightness, like sunlight over sheets of ice that made his complexion glitter feverishly. And there was something about his shape. He was abnormally thin, but not unhealthily so, but impossibly slender, even under the thick coat he wore, and his back was hunched, his coat nearly sliding off his shoulders like something was trying to climb out.

"It's okay, I'm Yugi's…friend," he said, scooted closer, stretching his long twig-like fingers towards Yugi. He was so close, Solomon could smell him, a bizarre combination of pine needles, pen ink and wet wood. Solomon shook his head and pulled Yugi closer. It was too much, he looked past him, at the snow, the trees, normal, familiar things, things that didn't bring anymore "weirdness" as the kids called it.

"It's okay!" the boy stepped back, balancing himself unnaturally well on the slippery slope, his feet not even sinking in the snow. He threw up his hands in a effort to look harmless, his face reflected concern for the old man's fear. "The Frost Ki-Yami, I know him, he's my dad. We can take you to him."

At the mention of Yami's name, Solomon's entire expression transformed again to hopeful pleas. "Please, we need his help my grandson".

Too late Solomon realized he'd over stepped his footing and the snow collapsed beneath his feet. He hollered as well as an old man could, fearing for Yugi's sake rather than his own. "Ah! Help!"

"Yugi!" Both boys hollered and motions to move, but time seemed to stop. Suddenly the wolf, SilverFang, leapt over them, hollowing something they couldn't understand. Immediately the wind stilled and the snow stopped. An orange and green flash shot past them.

"Look out!" They screamed, racing up the hill with unnatural speed, catching Solomon, just before his grip on Yugi faltered. Solomon screamed in horror, when he felt Yugi's body slip from his fingers. Images his unconscious grandson's broken body sprawled across the snow surrounded by blood flashed through his vision. Suddenly, a blue dash eloped Yugi, shedding the black coat. Something flicked loose, rising so fast it almost slapped Solomon's cheek, just before it and Yugi spiraled into the air. His eyes followed Yugi assuring his safety. What he saw gave his old heart such a shock he thought it would stop beating. His ages boned crashed into something hard, and landed against the snow with an impact.

"It's okay, Mister Grandpa, we got you," two voices echoed in his ears, helping him to his feet. Solomon rolled around and gasped seeing the children, not unlike the other child. The old man tried to scream but he could not.

Two more screams broke the silence: one from Joey, the other from Tristan. "Shit!" Joey screamed and stumbled backwards, backing away from the blue-haired boy trying to help him up. All of their eyes focused on the boy still on the cliff, holding Yugi. "Fucking shit!"

Except the dark-haired man wasn't standing on the hill, rather he was _floating_ above it, struggling to hold Yugi's heavy body in his arms, the appendages glittered brightly in the air like a peacock boasting its brilliance, even as the boy embarrassingly tried to hide them. He floated to the bottom of the hill, allowing them to rest wetly about his back, even then they sparkled, brilliant and black and speckled with different colors, identical to one of the feathers, shinning on Yugi's pendant.

"Oh Kami!" Joey finally said. "You have _wings_!"

The sight of them sent a thrill through not only him, but Tristan and Solomon as well, married to the horrible fear and realization that they were real. They were _real_!

"You're a Frost Fairy?" Joey finally laughed before passing out.


	21. Part XXI

(flops) the long awaited next chapter. Sorry for the wait...I didn't realize it had been a month since i updated this story, this chapter was actually a dream to write, but it took a lot of research, i hit a miner snag when i researched for the end which made me comtemplate my original idea (never do research on ) and I created a ton of outlines for my upcoming fics...but here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the frost fairies. The rituals mentioned in this story were loosely based off an incantation mentioned in the book Hunter's Moon by O.R. Melling and based off actual fairy ritual.

Dedications: To shana-chan for getting this back to me in one day while Espi is at band camp ;) You rock girl!

Also see bottom for notes on polls and contests

Chapter Theme song: Better Than I know My Self-Adam Lambert (I love this guy! check out the song is it INCREDIBLE! remember to remove spaced and replace the dots) www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=Lg31XQR22zg

* * *

_Part XXI_

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Syrus struggled to catch, and keep the much larger, taller, unconscious body of Yugi's blond friend, from crushing him. He manoeuvred the man's slouching upper body over his back and shoulders in a lopsided fireman's carry. "Somebody help me! He's beyond fairy struck, right now!" Syrus cried before collapsing under the heavy weight.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Chazz whined, torn between struggling to carry Yugi's body and the thunderstruck elderly man in front of him. The man's eyes bulged like an insect and his heavy hand clenched his aged heart. Except for the flutter of his wings, Chazz didn't dare to move in case he upset the man's delicate looking health further. But so happy were the appendages to be free of their restraints that they flopped about independent of his will, like two crawling insects aligned on his back. "Jaden, help him!" Chazz ordered, struggling to keep himself afloat. Despite the lightness of Yugi's unconscious body, the combined weight was still heavier than what his delicate wings were used to and the snow started to sink under the combined weight.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Jaden yelled, stumbling over his feet, leaving Yugi's brunette friend with Jesse, who hadn't failed to stop shaking or removed his star struck gaze from Chazz's glittering wings. Jaden's own wings fidgeted furiously and uncomfortably beat against the heavy cotton bars of their prison, causing the joints to get stuck in agonizing positions. He stopped to hiss and gripped his back each time his feathers rubbed the fabric the wrong way, but they kept flapping uncontrollably, like a bird trapped in a bag. "Awe, screw it!" he screamed, finally wrenching the offending garment off his back. The sudden relief of the air on his bare feathers, once they expanded to their full length, was paradise.

"Jaden, no!" Syrus screamed from under the heavy body, but the warning came too late.

"Jesus!" Tristan freaked like a startled cat, shuffling away. He scrambled to his feet, lunged forward and grabbed Jaden.

"Hey!" Jaden barely had time to shriek before he was spun around so hard that he fell onto his stomach. The brunet mortal's eyes locked on his back, bursting with disbelief and shock. He raised a shaking hand, grabbing one of Jaden's wings at the base. "Ah!" Jaden screamed and whirled onto his back striking the hand away, furiously. "Don't do that!"

The man crashed into the ground at Jaden's outburst, shaking a pointed finger towards Jaden. "They're real," his voice was a strange cross between a whisper and a squeak. "And they're fucking _attached_!" He stumbled backwards, his mind filled with panic.

"Yeah, they're attached!" Jaden snapped, stomping over towards the man, towering over him in his rage. "And it _hurts_ when you grab them, you jerk!" He had barely finished speaking when the brunet's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jaden released a panicked yelp, "Oh no."

"Oh, great going, Jaden!" Chazz snapped, sarcastically, "'Cause that's _just_ what we need, right now!"

"Joseph! Tristan!" the old man surfaced from his stupor and jumped to the boys' side. He whirled around, turning towards Chazz then back to the other three fairies with a mixture of wonder, disbelief and disgust. "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything, honest!" Jesse defended, throwing up his hands as a peace offering. "They're just fairy struck. It happens when people haven't seen us before."

"Shut _up_, Jesse!" Chazz struggled to sound commanding with his voice low. "Your freaking out isn't helping," he snapped, carefully shifting Yugi onto his back. He watched the old man with warm eyes, but he stood paralyzed by them. Wide-eyed and watching, and then looked at Chazz with a cross torn between wonder and terror, fascination and resentment, recognizing them as creatures not of this world. Only this time, the reaction was more than Yugi's had been. The old man quivered but didn't move or speak. Chazz suddenly realized he couldn't. "He's fairy struck too," Chazz nodded towards Jesse, the closest Faeries, and the only one not weight down by a mortal burden.

Reading Chazz's eyes, Jesse rushed to assist the old man, taking careful steps now realizing the old man was helpless. "Um, sir?" Jesses asked trying to sound respectful. When the old man tuned from Chazz to him, Jesse froze and tried to smile. This wasn't like when he came to fairyland. He, after all, had been a child and he much more easily believed in things that adults did not, and having Ruby, he found it easy to accept the reality that such things existed at all. But this man was old and most likely had never even comprehended that creatures such as Jesse and his family existed outside fantasies. "It's okay," Jesse said gently. "We're here to help. You're Yugi's grandpa right? He told us about you."

Jesse's words were like a charm that set him free. With a gasp, Solomon rose from his stupor and rushed towards his grandson. "Yugi! Where is this Yami person? He has to help my grandson?" Solomon half-pleaded, half-demanded but the four fairy boys looked at him with confusion. "Yugi!" Solomon emphasized. "He's sick and we don't know why."

Testing the man's words, Chazz shifted Yugi's head onto his shoulder and pressed his long icy fingers and palm against Yugi's forehead. He pulled away like he'd been burned and started shaking his hand fiercely to cool it. He'd felt the heat radiating from Yugi earlier, but he didn't think it was this bad. "He's burning up! We've got to go! Now!"

"Shit!" Jaden unceremoniously dropped the unconscious body he'd been holding and grabbed his hair. "Dad's gonna kill us!"

"Shut up and help me, Jay," Syrus ordered, struggling to carry the heavier blond until Jaden darted over and took half the weight onto him. Jesse quickly picked up the fallen brunette with ease and carefully swung his longer body over his shoulder.

_We need you to come with us. _ Solomon jumped when the wolf, no Silver Fang he was called, spoke to him. The wolf walked in a circle and pointed his head towards the cave they'd come from. _If you are kin to Yugi then we will need your help._ Solomon nodded, unable to stop.

"Silver Fang," Chazz called, struggling to walk with Yugi's weight sinking him into the snow. "Go get dad! Hurry!"

Silver Fang's eyes flashed gold and then he shook his head. _It is no use; the Master is incapacitated._

"Then get Mahado or Mana, just get help before Yugi dies! His body can't handle all this stress."

Silver Fang nodded, straightened his stance, inhaled a breath and released a loud, musical howl into the night.

Suddenly the wind picked up and white tendrils sparkled with snow like a stream of falling stars, spiralling together in wisps. The darkness of the coming night made them glimmer brighter and the white explode.

"Come on!" Chazz ordered and ran fast even with his feet sinking into the snow like quicksand, but Solomon grabbed his side and helped to steady him. Behind him, his brothers equally struggled with their human burdens, but the five of them pushed forward, Silver Fang guiding them through the storm of snow. Around them the spirals of snow glittered, forming a tunnel like atmosphere with the world around them transforming from the Japanese winter forests, to a strange cave carved from the hollows of a tree, to a mountain that appeared naturally eroded into the shape of a castle. Higher and higher they climbed, finally exiting the storm and stepped into a strange labyrinth-like room. Walls of massive stone corbelled together and weighed down with suds of earth, climbed towards a cathedral-like ceiling of tiles and wooden beams giving the illusion of a stone tower, but oval-shaped and split into three rooms connected by stone archways.

They walked inside, seeing a room opened with pipes and thick cords running along the ceiling. Paper clips and clothespins held chains of coloured papers in place like a timeline interrupted by scribbled loose-leaf, index cards, post-its and highlighted newspaper clippings. Biology and science posters hung from the wooden beams and ladders ran along the curves of the wall. An enormous globe-shaped armillary sat in the corner: rings engraved with strange runes and varying degrees, perpetually spiralled around a shiny orange centre. Books and tomes, everything from old and worn, leather-bound volumes to classic hardcovers and paperbacks piled upon makeshift shelves and in dusty stacks rising like fragile towers. In the far corner, a heavy slab of glass stacked on top of a series of statues varying in shape acted as a desk. Figurines, a red vase of fake flowers and various pencil cases and knick-knacks speckled across the glass.

From one of the curtain-covered arches a small shape emerged: short, slender and four-legged. Upon closer inspection they could see that it was a snow leopard.

"Luna?" Grandpa tested the name. She blinked, sporting a surprised expression, then smiled and nodded. Her expression and intelligent eyes were wiser than that of any human.

"Well, well," she purred, tilting her head towards the company of eight. "This is quite a predicament we have."

Before anyone could respond, the curtains sealing off the third room swung open. Mahado stood tall and grand and draped from head to toe in royal purple. His eyes sharpened his glare and four magnificent wings blazed to life behind him.

Grandpa grabbed his heart, hoping to steady his shock. He froze when the man turned _his_ gaze to him. Then suddenly he froze, his eyes transfixed on Yugi collapsed on Chazz's back.

"What happened?" Mahado rushed over. He gently relieved Chazz of his burden picking Yugi up.

"He's sick," Chazz explained. "Really sick,"

Mahado felt Yugi's forehead and grit his teeth. "Curse that stupid brother of mine! Who are they?" he demanded, not failing to notice the humans.

"They're Yugi's family," Jesse explained.

"Yeah, they were bringing him to the mountain when we found them," Jaden added.

"And they kinda saw us," Syrus finished.

"Fairy struck," Mahado shook his head then sarcastically snarled "Wonderful." He spun around and entered the curtained room he had come from, Luna at his side and gestured for them to follow. It opened to reveal an infirmary's sleeping quarters: two cots were pushed up against the wall, a hammock hung in the middle of the room, a huge leather arm chair sat in the corner and a huge pile of random furs, rugs, blankets and pillows formed a makeshift bed.

Mahado carefully placed Yugi on the nest of blankets and ordered, "Put those two on the cots, and you better sit down before I give you a heart attack," he smiled at the old man, pulling the huge chair between the hammock and Yugi's nest.

"Thank you," Grandpa smiled and sank his aged bones into the soft cushions, letting it mould to his form, and watched the fairy brothers dump the heavy Joey and Tristan onto their own cots.

Mahado disappeared through the room's second arch, revealing the final room to be an alchemist's laboratory. Wooden tables were everywhere like a labyrinth topped with a playground of oddly shaped glass tubes, vials and globes connected by spiralling glass tubes and corks. Bunsen burners roared with flames next to wooden crates of millimetre tubes, beakers, brass-lined goblets, bottles with sphere-shaped bottoms, a box of goggles and surgical gloves stuffed into a corner. Overhead, ornate bird cages containing enormous, half melted pyramids of candles dangled. Posters bore images of animal skeletons, parts of plants, solar systems and stars, ocean and wind currents and other scientific topics and ancient maps taped to the walls.

Bookshelves crowded the walls. Jam jars of butterfly wings, paper plants and plastic flowers, and rocky candy; vials of fibres, corked beakers of odd coloured liquids, stood like mismatched glass soldiers next to bundles of dried herbs, pocket watches and oddly shaped roots and plants. Another was overcrowded with clock parts, pocket watches and metal scraps, broken gold and silver chains, broaches and old jewellery. Higher up was a collection of corked tubes with labels on the bottoms: herbs like chokecherry, Nightshade, Appleblossom, and Meadowsage. Others contained stranger objects: a deflated balloon labelled "breathe", broken pieces of glass bore the title "rage", a bawled up tissue said "sadness" with _tears_ in parentheses and a clear, plastic pouch containing two gold rings had "love" written in thick red letters.

Mahado shuffled through the layers and multiple glasses, shouting complaints and criticizing his own lack of order and then screamed with victory, returning with a tin candy box. He pulled out three gumball-sized stones and pressed one to Joey's lips, one to Tristan's and handed the final one to Grandpa.

"Suck on that. It should stall the mental shock until I can get your bodies working."

Solomon did so, too stunned by what was happening. The stone felt cool in his mouth, but he nearly gagged on the taste of salt, then sawdust, then he tasted nothing at all. Only when he checked with his tongue did he realize it had melted away.

Suddenly, Joey shot up, causing both Syrus and Jaden to jump back, each with a scream of surprise. "What the?" the confused blond blinked and looked around frantically. His lips formed a line and his eyes suddenly expanded like his mind had finally caught up with him. "Oh God," he choked like he was experiencing reality for the first time. Slowly, he turned towards his hosts, seeing them stripped of their coverings and in their true, winged, fully Faeries forms. "Oh man, I finally cracked!" He coughed, feeling something bounce against his teeth and cheek.

"Suck on it," Syrus explained, concerned. "You were fairy struck, it'll help. Just suck on it until it goes away, it'll make it easier to get used to our presence."

Joey did so and squinted like a child being forced to take his medicine. His eyes shot open when it disappeared completely.

"Feel better now?" asked the three youngest faeries.

"A bit," Joey smiled. "I've figured I've lost my mind, but at least now I don't wanna bang my head against the wall."

"Oh man, what happened?" Tristan groaned awake. He pushed himself off his stomach and rubbed his head. "Did I get wasted last night or what?"

"Definitely an 'or what' buddy," Joey joked.

Tristan held himself up on his arms and looked around with tired eyes, his face vacant except for exhaustion. "We're in Fairyland." He plopped back down. A few seconds later, he shot up, alert and awake, "Holy Shit! We're in Fairyland." He sat down, shocked, but not struck, "Unless I'm dreaming, in which case I gotta check into a loony bin a-sap!"

"Oh, this is no dream, buddy, this is just me going insane," Joey forced a laugh.

"Not unless we're all insane," Solomon added but his gaze hadn't left Yugi's still feverish form.

"Jesse! Chazz!" Mahado burst in, his arms overflowing with jars and bottles. "One of you go and get your aunt, the other check on my brother. I can't do a billion things right now," he grumbled, depositing his burden onto a table next to a Bunsen burner heating up a stone pot. "And tell the Magisters that the humans are here, no sense in everyone getting wound up when they see them."

"But what if they…" Chazz started but Mahado cut him off.

"If they try and pull that law and protection crap, just tell them to shut up and do what they're told. As long as Yami's incapacitated, by default I'm in charge and I'll be _damned_ if these two die 'cause of some broken protocol nonsense!" the alchemist ranted, digging through his collection of objects. "Gah! Why am I so disorganized?"

"I got Mana," Jesse volunteered, bolting down the stairs.

"And I got dad," Chazz took a shortcut through the library. "Let's go Silver Fang," the familiar bound after him.

After a round of what sounded like glass breaking, liquids being poured, solids dropping into water and a string of colourful words, the Fairy Alchemist emerged holding a tray with three dainty tea cups carved into the intricate shapes of a hummingbird, a sailboat and a flower. "Drink those up. That should remove the fairy influence from your bodies."

Once the three of them downed the bracken liquid, he focused his attention on Yugi. He knelt beside him and felt his forehead again. Luna strolled over and sat down next to him.

_This is not normal,_ she said. _Has he been struck by a fairy dart?_

"It would explain the fever, but there is no wound and even then his fever wouldn't spike this fast." He turned to the three humans. Though the shock had left their bodies, they still stared at him with fascination and repulsion, but it was starting to fade once they realized none of the faeries were disappearing.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened to Yugi since his return to the mortal realm. Do not leave out a single detail."

"Oh God, where do we start?" Joey frowned in concentration. "I mean nothing really seemed wrong until he started hallucinatin' this Yami guy."

"You probably know more than we do," Solomon stood up from the chair and walked towards the alchemist, their heights dramatically contrasting. "I suppose we'll start with his rescue, or at least with what we were told. Apparently, the crew said he was shaking and crying when they found him. He was terrified when they approached him and even after they brought him to the hospital he'd pitch a fit whenever someone tried to remove the objects he had with him, a kimono he's wearing, those two bracelets and his pendant."

The fairy children all lit up at that sentence.

"Yeah, when we were finally allowed to see him, he'd already had them back on," Tristan added.

"Alright," Mahado sighed. "Tell me what else." And Grandpa told him. Told him of Yugi's strange depression and behaviour once he returned home, how he'd complained of all the smells at the hospital, city and car, to the point they made him vomit. How everything he ate made him sick, until Joey and Tristan brought up the all-natural burger incident. He told them how a cooled, iron pot burned him and how he was allergic to the nurse needles. Joey and Tristan both chimed in with their own recollections of Yugi's fainting spells, how he hallucinated that they were someone named Yami, how Yugi had finally confessed the truth to them, even though they didn't believe it, and how he collapsed again at the Games. Just as Yugi had done with them, they left out nothing, all the while Mahado listened, analysing every detail.

"His symptoms are the same as Yami's," Mahado noted, weaving a hand into his purple bangs. "Granted he didn't have fainting spells, he was always tired and finally he just collapsed." A dark chuckle slipped through the mage's lips. "Chazz was right on the mark."

"What mark?" the three humans asked.

"Do you mean when he suggested that dad was dying from heartbreak?" Syrus asked.

"Sort of," Mahado answered and started to gently shake Yugi. "I won't know until I can get some answers from Yugi."

The curtains suddenly flew open. "Wow, you weren't kidding," Mana half-chuckled, an attempt to calm herself. Next to her Jesse grabbed his knees and panted exhaustedly.

"Where's Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"With Yami," Mana explained, turning to Mahado. "Oh, the Magisters are furious by the way." She tucked a clump of hair shifting between red and brown in the light, behind her neck. "Once the boys explained what was going on, they all but had heart attacks about exposure, fortunately, once Chazz put his foot down and explained Yugi's situation they calmed down, but I doubt it will last long."

"I knew they would," Mahado chuckled. "You'd think it was the first time humans came to Fairy Land? I swear isolation has made them spoiled."

"Forget that shit, what's wrong with Yugi?" Joey jumped up from his cot, demandingly.

"I'm working on it!" Mahado snapped, "I can't do anything until Yugi wakes up, if my suspicions are right, I can help him. If they're not then anything I do could deal worse harm." The alchemist gently shook the boy, watching his skin flush darker with fever. He dipped his finger in the left over tea spread it over his lips and pressed a kiss to Yugi's brow. "Now shut up, I'm getting him to wake up."

Slowly, Yugi's eyes started to open, but just barely. He could scarcely register the images fading around him, but soon he made out four translucent shapes and a tall figure. "Yami?" he whispered.

Everyone in the room jumped: the humans tried to call him, but a harsh look from Mahado silenced them. The window was short and Mahado saw the sadness and the fear in Yugi's face and placed a cool hand to the boy's brow. "No, little one, it is me."

Yugi blinked his eyes and squinted. Shapes still evaded him but now he could see colours, and the most dominant betrayed his holder. "Mahado?" Yugi rasped.

Mahado nodded, but noticing Yugi's sadness he quickly added. "He's ill, Yugi." At that Yugi tried to sit up, but Mahado stopped him, not wanting Yugi to waste what little energy he still had. "He has the same ailment as you and I think I know what it is, but I need you to answer one question. Can you do that?"

Yugi nodded and raised a weak hand to hold onto the folds of Mahado's cloak like a sickly child. The sight was so saddening that no one else could speak.

"Yugi, what happened that night when you ran out on the solstice?"

Yugi's entire face changed to one of shock. He bit his lips, his eyes glistened with approaching tears and his body shook. "I…" he struggled to speak but his voice cracked when he did. "I…told…Yami," Yugi wheezed, but didn't stop. "That I love him…that I truly love him."

The silence resulting from the revelation spoke more volumes than a thousand screams. The three faerie boys all shot up, their very forms shook with bliss: Syrus looked ready to cry, Jaden's beamed so wide his smile could put a Cheshire cat's to shame and Jesse shook with delight like he'd burst in a moment. Even Mana forced herself to restrain her delight. In contrast to the fairies, the three humans each bore a unique portrayal of indecisiveness. The actual confirmation of Yugi's feelings crashing against their natural fear and concern for his health left them torn between too many emotions to catalogue. When they looked up, Yugi had closed his eyes again, snuggling into Mahado's cloak with a small, content smile. The scene was like a strike to their three hearts.

"Yugi?" Mahado shook him gently, determined to keep him awake. "What else happened, Yugi? What happened after you told him you love him?"

Yugi's fingers clenched his cloaks tighter, his eyes struggled to remain open and his head bobbed with the border between forced wakefulness and sleep. "I asked him to hold me," Yugi whispered, unabashed "like it was the last time he'd ever see me…and we made love to each other."

Finally, Yugi's eyes dropped and his limp form slouched over Mahado's arm. He caught the boy and laid him down. He'd barely stood up when the three humans crowded around him.

"What's going on with him?" Joey demanded.

"Mana," Mahado addressed his sister. "I need you to stay with Yami. This is gonna be rough and Chazz can't handle the stress by himself." The girl nodded and flapped away. Then Mahado knelt down and met Luna's eyes, "Tell Silver Fang what's going on, Yami's going to need him." The snow leopard nodded and whirled around, her eyes going clear and silver for a single moment. "It is done."

"Thank you," Mahado nodded. "You know what I need." She bowed and vanished in a whirl of smoke. Mahado dashed back into the lab, scrambling through shelves and stuffing crockery jars into his arms. He slammed a thick clay pot on a Bunsen burner, smothering the flames. He tossed white flowers and cherry-black berries into the bowl. The burning incense filled the room with sweet-smelling smoke. Once powdered, he pulled a wine bottle of amber liquid off the shelf and dumped its contents into the pot. A cloud of purplish-black smoke erupted from the pot, turning the air sour and heavy. When the flames burned themselves out, Mahado pulled on a pair of purple heart-print oven mitts and dumped the murky liquid into a cup.

He returned, lifted Yugi up slightly and pressed the cup to his lips. The boy coughed for several moments before finally swallowing it. Mahado ignored the humans' threats and willed Yugi to swallow. "Yugi," Mahado said hoping his voice would reach the boy's mind. "I need you to drink this. Your fever is trying to burn away the hold of fairy influence over your body, but it's unchecked. This will fix it. It will make your fever worse, but I promise it will pass quickly. It's why you and Yami are so sick. I promise I'll explain later, but I fear if I wait, we will lose you both," Mahado explained.

The drink coursed through Yugi like liquid fire. His eyes flew open and then forced closed in pain, his body twitched like it itched then it started to writhe with aches and pains. The sharper jabs forced little cries from his lips. Tears pricked his eyes and he tried to pull himself into a ball to minimize the pain, but every movement worsened his anguish.

"Yugi!" his grandpa's worried voice breached the pain, but barely. He felt the old man's strong hands massaging his head, but it did little to help him endure his anguish.

"What the hell?" Joey screamed.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping him? Not make him worse!" Tristan accused.

"I _am_ helping him," Mahado snapped in a low voice. He gestured his glare to Yugi, making it clear the confidence he hoped to inspire was not for himself. "I said I would explain later and I will," the alchemist screamed running back and forth between the infirmary and the lab dropping crockery jars and dumping them on the floor next to a pile of newspapers, matches, and an enormous pot. "All I can tell you now is that they're Bonded. Your Yugi and my younger brother, they're sharing one another's depressions doubling their own. His fever is a defence mechanism against it, because it sees the Bond as a threat to his health. In a way that is correct, but it is because their Bond is wild emotions. Emotions, if untamed, directly affect the health of the body, _especially_ fairies. Now let me work!"

He tied ash, oak and whitethorn together with a ribbon, lit them on fire with a match and dropped them into a bowl. He then placed a lighted candle at the four corners where Yugi was resting, brushing Yugi's cheek as he passed. "Forgive me, Yugi. If I could take it for you I would, but it is beyond my skills." He then, at each corner, placed a stone bowl of salt, dumped a plastic bottle of spring water in to a glass cup, moved the bowl of branches-now ashes-into one corner and placed a jar labelled "breath" in the final corner.

Finally, he filled the cauldron with flaming newspapers then threw various ingredients into the bowl of fire, glass vial and all. It would smoke, hiss, or explode with each addition. No one dared question him, frozen by the authority he commanded and the secret power hinted in his actions. He swooped around the humans with three jars. He uncorked a vial and held it to Yugi's lips. When Yugi exhaled deeply, Mahado corked the bottle, "Spirit," he said, then carefully plucked out one of Yugi's hairs and dropped it into a second vial, "Body," he looked Yugi over, but saw nothing relatable to the third piece he needed. "Mind, mind, mind," he started wrenching through anything he could. "I need something that represents his mind!" he freaked, running his hands through the purple hair tucked beneath his hat. "Wait! I've got it!" He uncorked his final bottle and gently turned Yugi towards him. "Yugi, can you hear me? I need you to say something. Anything, just the first thought."

"Yami," Yugi breathed into the glass jar. Mahado corked it tightly and gently laid him down.

"What are those for?" Grandpa demanded, watching him place the three jars in front of the pot. The roaring flames had fallen in to a pile of lava red ash. The alchemist didn't answer. Instead, he threw each vial, glass and all, into the embers, calling as he threw, _"This thought of the mortal Yugi, I cast for the head in mad fever. This breath of the mortal Yugi, I cast for the heart in mad fever. This hair of the mortal Yugi, I cast for the back in mad fever. Let the mind, soul and will be free."_

"He's burning up!" everyone screamed, even the fairy boys sported features strained with fear. Tension fraught the air: the alchemist watching the burning fire and the company watching Yugi's burning form slip into delirium. The suspense was terror in itself. Every one of Yugi's pain-wracked shrieks was a welcome relief.

Yugi started clawing at his blankets, screaming and soon began thrashing. "Hold him," Mahado demanded, watching the objects burn and the molten glass crystallize the embers.

"What the fuck is goin' on!" Joey demanded as the humans and fairy hands moved to grab hold of Yugi's thrashing form screaming Yami's name pleadingly over and over again.

"My spell is working," Mahado answered, growling with impatience. "Where is she?" he grumbled, until a wisp of smoke walked into the shape of a big cat, three vials in her mouth: one with a single hair, another with a feather and the final with a chess piece. "He is worse than Yugi. Your sister doesn't know what to do and the Prince is trembling."

"Tell them to keep him as still as they can," Mahado told her, gathering the objects and returned to the flames. He waited until they turned a rich violet then smiled. "Hold Yugi tightly," he told the circle of six. "This is going to be rough."

Just as with Yugi's items, he dropped the objects into the fire, glass and all, only this time with each one the fire roared to life and released a mesh of crimson and violet smoke. _"This object of the Frost King, I cast for the head in fever. This feather of the Frost King, I cast for the heart in fever. And this hair of the Frost King, I cast for the back in fever. Let the mind, soul and will be free."_

He watched the objects fall into the embers, melting and merging with the ashes. Then an explosion of fireworks burst into thick clouds of oily, polychromatic smoke, like gasoline spilled across water. Yugi screamed, followed by another echoing wail from far away.

"Luna," Mahado ordered, the flames flickering off his face. The Snow Leopard was at his side. In his hands dangled a pair of gold rings, a silver coin and a white stone. Together they chanted. _"These souls I claim,"_ he dropped the stone, _"These ties I restrain," _he dropped the coin, _"These fervours I mollify,"_ he dropped the rings last, _"I break these bonds and restore these ties and bind these unities to mutual minds,"_ his voice boomed, rising with the flames as they spiralled into the air filling the room with dancing light until the smoke blew itself out and embers fell like rain, glittering, back into the pot.

The moment it halted, Yugi's body froze and the room, save for the alchemist, went silent with horror. He dropped to his knees and scooped the ashes into two jars, handing one to his Familiar, who left with a bow, and carried the other towards Yugi. He scooped them into his hands and with infinite care sprinkled tem over Yugi. They dispelled like mists and his fever broke. His body relaxed, his smile flooded with peace and at last he drifted into a true merciful sleep, the first he'd had in weeks.

Certain his life was in no more danger and when his familiar returned with a smile of success in her fangs, the alchemist fell to his knees, only now allowing himself to collapse completely.

"What. The hell. _Was_ that?" Joey demanded, blinking back his shock.

"I will tell you once I'm able," he explained. "He and Yami are safe for now. Their Bond is stable but that is only part of their challenge."

"So what do we do now?" Tristan asked. Grandpa returned to his chair, a hand clenched to his heart and the fairy boys lying down on the open beds.

Mahado gave an exhausted smile. "We wait."

XXXXX

"Chazz already told Yugi about what a bond is and about the Consort factor, too."

"Good, it means I have less to explain when he wakes up."

"I'm sorry but what is this whole 'bond' objective you keep talking about."

"Yeah, I'm totally lost."

"I suppose I'd best explain then. I suggest you get comfortable and only ask me questions once I've finished, it will make things simpler in the long run." Mahado cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap. Once everyone was comfortable he began, "Faeries are vivacious creatures: we live our lives in pleasure and merry-making. We live simply, happily living only by love, because we do what we love and have no need for things like greed or lust or pride. Granted all faeries groups and troupes are different, and I won't deny that there are some whose food and wine is blood and death for which they are ravenously gluttonous, but even those faeries are less monsters than some humans. But we are not human: our thoughts, our morals, our concepts and beings are at best similar. What we desire we desire with our whole being and if not then we move on to the next, keeping those memories within ourselves but not being torn down by the negatives of tragedy. It is the same for our loves: we love freely and they last however briefly, or, as the love is there. But if in the rarity we do find one whom which we fall in love, _truly_ in love that we seek to be with that single being and only that single being, then we perform a unification that is called a Bond."

"Okay, so what exactly is this Bond thing?" Tristan questioned.

"In many ways, it is similar to the human ideal of marriage, but much..._more_, I think is the best word. It bears no legal, political, social, or financial bearings, nor is it for reproductive purposes. It is, in its most basic form, a complete joining of the minds, the bodies and the spirits, connecting them through a form of unification based on true, emotional love, complete trust and the complete surrender of the physical body to another through sexual passion: the two parties become part of each other, two parts of the same soul.

"You are saying that Yugi 'Bonded' with this Yami?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes," Mahado nodded. "When Yugi and the Frost King professed their love for one another and consummated that love, in that single moment their minds, bodies and spirits were linked and they wanted nothing more than to be with the other on every level of existence. Had there been a single doubt or hesitation from either of them then it would not have applied. By opening themselves up so completely to another person at the same moment they unwittingly Bonded themselves together. They became, quite literally, Lovers, connected in all senses of the word: two people sharing the same soul."

"So you're saying Yugi's sick 'cause of this Bond thing?" Joey interrupted unconvinced. "That doesn't make sense."

"It is for two reasons: the first is mental, I suppose is the best word; the second is physical, also a term I use loosely," Mahado countered. "Now let me explain," he took a breath then continued, "As I said, the Bond forms a connection between the two Lovers, literally, it connects them. Because of the unification, they can share their thoughts, emotions and even physical ailments. However, Yugi and the Frost King's Bond has gone unchecked. The reason Faeries perform a ceremony with a Bond is to restrain the uncontrollable thoughts and overwhelming emotions and memories."

"Wait, restrain?" the human boys jumped.

"Wouldn't that deplete the whole purpose of this Bond thing?" Tristan demanded.

"Not necessarily," Grandpa pondered, but waited for Mahado before continuing. With a nod from the alchemist, he proposed his theory. "The human mind is complex enough. Even without trying to, it thinks and forms ideas. Even trying _not_ to think is an idea in itself, similar with emotions, which can change on a whim. It's complicated enough for one person to deal with their single mind and emotions; to handle two at once, must be torture."

"Perhaps not torture," Mahado chuckled, "But extremely difficult, yes. Therefore, unless the two Lovers are adept at controlling their individual thoughts and feelings, which is not likely, depending on how close they are, physically, they share _all_ of their mental and emotional connections. The ceremony is a spell performed to make sure that only _chosen_ thoughts and emotions are shared between the two. Of course, there are times when things slip out, or great distress causes the mind to open, but it is still more controlled than overwhelming a single mind. Both Yugi and the Frost King have been in a state of depression since Yugi's departure. Had Yugi simply returned to the human world with a broken heart, he possibly might have overcome his fairy adventure as a dream or memory he keeps close to him, as would my brother. It is a slim possibility, but not unlikely, but now that is not the case; their bond was too strong so instead they've been unwittingly sharing their mental pain and emotional suffering with the other. That coupled with their own has made their emotions completely unstable and, obviously, it is affecting their health. Physical ailments can be shared through the link as well but in this case, their heartbreak was so great that it was causing their bodies to shut down. They were literally dying from broken hearts."

"So that's why Yugi's sick and passed out at the Olympics?" Joey asked, his mind blown.

"Yes and no, they have both been sharing one another's depression and Yugi's essential shutting down affected the Frost King which is why he is shutting down, but it is not simply because of the emotional bond. It's because of the 'physical' I mentioned. During his time here, Yugi and the Frost King found _true_ love, which is a rarity in our world as it is in yours, and that love caused Yugi to change, _completely_ change his human form. Yugi is only part-human, now."

"That's the craziest thing I ever heard!" Joey interrupted, protesting.

"Yeah, Yugi's totally human," Tristan pointed out.

"He _was_ totally human," Mahado explained calmly. "But he _became_ part-human and part-Frost Fairy due to his love for the Frost King and the environment they've both been living in. When humans come to Fairyland they always become part faerie in some way, even if they leave. They're given special gifts such as fairy music. Ireland's myths are full of famous Irish musicians who have 'gone abroad' and returned with the plaintive airs of Faerie, your own country tells tales of the gifts given to those who've met others of our kind, if not our species. In many cultures, they are blessed with miraculous healing abilities. Those who choose to stay with us are often granted Fairy life or if they chose to remain in fairy forever, then when their mortal body dies in the human world they awakened from a dream in a complete fairy body. These, however, normally depend on humans simply going among the fairies or being spirited away by them. When a fairy falls for a human or a human falls for a fairy, then their love changes their form. Yugi's love for the Frost King and his time in the Fairy world thus caused his physical form to change partially into a Frost Fairy one."

"How so?"

"Humans and Faeries cannot exist in both world permanently. It is easier for humans to live in Fairyland for extended periods of time, but not us faeries. Though we constantly travel to your world, we often do so on the parallels between our world and yours. This is because the heavy pollution and metal exposure makes us sick, or worse, drives us mad. The only way we can exist in some human form is if we have a lover to sustain us. Through emotional and sexual love, we become a part of them and so, part-human. Likewise they become part of us. Since Yugi was here when he and the Frost King Bonded, he became part fairy through his love for the Frost King. Had they been in the mortal world, the Frost King would've become part-human. Their love making allowed them to adapt to their environment so they could stay with the other for as long as possible. Part of Yugi's illness is because of the mortal world's effects on the Frost Fairy side of his body. The strain coupled with the joint depression of him and the Frost King has stressed his body beyond its limits, causing it to collapse and start shutting down. As a result, the Frost King started to shut down as well."

"So you're saying Yugi become part-Fairy because he and Yami had sex?" Joey asked, flabbergasted. "How is that even possible?"

"Yeah, people have sex all the time and it doesn't change them—well change their species, anyway," Tristan added.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling it is different for your kind than it does us?" Grandpa asked the alchemist.

"It is exactly that way," Mahado nodded; his eyes dark. "You humans know nothing about sexual magic or how powerful it can be." There was a clear, critical disdain in his voice. "Half of you treat it as if it means nothing and millions of your men and women take advantage of it and use it as a weapon for power and control, or as a means of torture. Promiscuous in our sexuality we may be, even the worst of the faeries would never do such things because we are well aware of the force behind it and we know that to take advantage of it is to invoke disastrous consequences. The force that can cause the body and mind to surrender and bare itself so completely to another and the trust and control over yourself that you give that person is both liberating and empowering. To do so with the one you love is even more so and that is only the emotional level.

"The physical is different. There are only two essences strong enough to share a level of energy between beings: the first is blood; the other is intercourse. Both share an essence and literal energy, _life_ energy, between the two parties. I believe your Asian cultures call it 'chi'. As I said, doing so with the one you're destined to be with shares a great level of life energy, combining their essence and causing the body to adapt to the environment they've chosen. As I said, had the Frost King chosen to stay in the mortal world with Yugi, he would've become part-human. Due to their separation and without their lover to sustain them, and their already strained emotions, their bodies couldn't handle the combined stress."

"I guess that makes sense," Joey and Tristan both looked at the ground, torn between confusion and the sheer weight of the words.

"Can you…restore Yugi to his human form?" Grandpa asked, his tone stretched between desperation and hopefulness, but tinted with the doubt that came from making a life-altering decision for someone else.

Mahado said nothing. He moved for the first time since beginning his lecture and turned to Yugi's slumbering form.

"I _could_," Mahado began, dragging out the word. "But it wouldn't do much good. His form adapted purely to ensure its maximum time with the Frost King. Returning him to his pure human form would only expose him to the mortal limitations of Fairyland."

"Limitations?" Grandpa gasped.

"Yes," Mahado grinned. "You yourself have suffered no aches or pains, aside from what you endured as a result of your fairy struck state since your arrival here, correct?"

Grandpa stared at him blankly. Concern for Yugi's health had dictated his thoughts, but now that he actually thought about it, he flexed his own hands and found his normally stiff joints were just as lucid as they'd been when he was twenty. He'd barely noticed the lack of age in his bones, no longer did his back ache painfully if he moved it the wrong way, no longer did fatigue bother him. Was all that really the result of this strange, fantastical land? The grin on the Fairy Alchemist's face confirmed that that _was_ the reason.

"Besides, even if I wanted to return him to his human form, I wouldn't anyway," Mahado said.

"Why the hell not!" Joey and Tristan shot up so fast that the three fairy boys jumped.

Mahado remained unaffected. "Would he _want_ me to? I never like doing anything without verbal consent."

"Of course he would!" Joey said without thinking.

Mahado's eyes narrowed. "I said what _he_ wanted, not what _you_ wanted." There was a fierce harshness in his voice. "Don't deny it; I can see the look in your eyes. You believe that if I could somehow restore Yugi's human form, he would return to his normal self and all this would disappear and you can return to your own world. Am I wrong?" He saw them move to protest but when it came to speaking the actual ones, none of them could speak. "Exactly."

"How do you know what Yugi wants?" Joey snapped with a glare.

"I don't," Mahado said bluntly. "It's why I said I don't like to do anything without verbal confrontation, but I'd like to think I know Yugi well, and I trust his feelings for my brother and let's be completely honest, how many humans do you know, if given the same choice, would choose their own world over one of their own imagination?"

Joey's mouth twisted with protest, but his fists clenched angrily when all the words he wanted to speak died in his throat. After a moment, he looked away, as if all the comments spoken in his head now sounded silly and selfish once he'd actually processed them.

Mahado only grinned.

"But wait," Grandpa sat up. "You said you _could_ turn Yugi back into a human?"

"I _could_," Mahado stressed, teasingly. "But as I said his body's adapted to be with the Frost King, it wouldn't do him any good."

"What if you restored his body," told old man paused unsure how to word his request. "You said it adapted to life with this Frost King?"

"I did."

"Then couldn't you reverse that adaption to make him human? Adapt him back?"

Mahado smiled and scratched his chin, pretending to ponder. "I _could_, you _are_ asking whether or not I can return him to a pure human mortal, no traces of fairy blood within his form or matter, correct?"

Solomon nodded. The two human boys stared between the old man and the alchemist. The three fairies boys struggled to sit still: wings twitched in apprehension, legs swung in rhythm with their pounding hearts, fingers clenching and unclenching the matting they were patiently sitting on.

"It wouldn't be easy, but I _could_ do it. But the _real_ question, _will_ I? I will not."

"Why the crud not!" Joey shot up and grabbed the front of the Mage's robes. "Yugi's dying over here-"

Mahado didn't let him finish, instead he stood up, removed Joey's hands from his shirt and, without blinking, elegantly shoved him back in to his seat. His four wings expanded to their full length blazing tantalizingly like fire in the dim lights drawing them in like moths, but the sheer force the royal fairy illuminated was as terrifying as it was alluring. "I am well aware of the situation, boy," Mahado snapped, so rich was the authority in his voice that Joey started shaking. "You, however, seem to be under the foolish, false hope that my returning Yugi to a human would be in some way beneficial to him. It will not. That is fact. Transforming objects, whether they are living or not, is a lost art. The only reason I could even attempt such a feat is because I am of Royal status. My blood is of a line powerful enough to rule the Frost Faeries. That in turn makes my alchemy vastly superior. However, despite my talents," Mahado paused, his mouth curved but it was impossible to tell if it was a grin or a frown hidden beneath the shadows of his face, "If I were to truly return Yugi to any such human form…I'd have to kill him."

The collective, silent gasps echoed through the room were like a stone dropping into a well. "As I said, one cannot live in two different worlds. For Yugi to truly be human now, he'd have to be banished to his own world thus he must die in ours, but hold your screams, our version of death is different than yours. It is not the passing of his soul to the next life—let those mysteries be accepted as they stand—it is the passing of his existence that is required. For him to become human, every trace of the Frost Fairies and thus the Frost King must be removed from his body." He paused and stood again, the severity of his face gratified the graveness of his next words. "Every emotion the King invoked, every memory Yugi has of him, every thought must be erased from his mind; every physical trace: every kiss, every touch, every drop of seed, every passionate act must be eradicated from his body; every trace of the King and the Frost Fairies must be removed from his being, his very soul. It will return him to who he was _before_ he ever followed Luna, _no_ different."

The stress in his voice was like a whiplash to the side. His face was a neutral mask but the challenge in his eyes was like a prosecutor demanding a witness to lie. "Would that be what Yugi wanted?" he challenged.

"No!" the fairy children protested immediately.

"Yugi loves Dad! You can't!" Syrus shook his head with wet eyes.

"That's not fair to Yugi either!" Jaden said angrily.

"He loves it here too," Jesse added just as angry. "It wouldn't just be papa he'd be forgetting, it'd be us too!"

"It almost broke his heart to leave the first time!" Syrus added.

"But he was happy!" Joey protested, but in his mouth it was a question. He looked to Tristan and Grandpa, desperate for support, but Grandpa looked at his lap and Tristan bit his lip, his face a mask of uncertainty. "Right?"

"Content, maybe," Tristan said. "I mean, it's not like he was miserable or anything but, he always said something was missing, like there was a hole in him. He said Yami filled that hole."

"Not just Yami, but this place did," Grandpa added, with a small chuckle in his voice. "When he came home, he was heartbroken. He still functioned, still smiled, he tried to move on simply because he thought he had to, it wasn't like he just stopped living. If it wasn't for this illness of his, I think he would've continued to do just that, but…it wouldn't be enough would it?" It wasn't a question. "He'd keep going simply because he's a fighter, but, I doubt he'd ever really smile again."

"That's what I thought." This time Mahado smiled but his voice was vacant, his victory hollow.

"Alright, Mr Smart mouth!" Joey stomped his foot, shaking with desperation but carefully masking it with an angry voice. "Then what should we do! Yug's sick, you said this spell thing won't last long so what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Mahado grinned. "Simple, if he says yes, I'll turn him into a Frost Fairy."

* * *

I still go it! OH! (Queen sits on her throne)

I wanna go on record saying i absolutely LOVE how Mahado came out in this chapter, his character just literally wrote itself and really stole the show and i loved it!

Hope this explains what's been going on, I was so happy with everyone's theories, a lot of you were on the right track but only a few of you started to hit the mark. I'm so proud! i hooep i can keep everyone guessing like this in the future.

Also I wanna go on record i did lots of research on fairy cultures and rituals and their world is always the same: even the darkest fairies don't touch certain things even with their torture and rape is one of them, and i won't deny the sex Mahado mentioned comes from my own opinions, but its true people either treat sex like its nothing and there is so much rape going on in Africa and around the world it makes me nauceous, but there it is, fairies arent human they literally exist on a plan above humanity so there ya go, Mahado's harshmess with the guys I feel makes perfect sense for that reason.

NOTES:

1. THERE IS A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT: My new fic list is up and I want people to vote for THE TOP FIVE! I've had nine voters and they've only voted for the top two or three! I WANT THE TOP FIVE! I DO FIVE AT A TIME! So please vote, I have a whole list from different genres.

2. I've started an art contest on Deviantart: I've started doing cover art contests for my stories, the first is Monday Evening Romance, so please participate, even if you can't draw its for fun.

3. I've been working on my playlist for this story and I need songs for chapter 19, 20 and this chapter, so any ideas, let me know.

As always, read, review critique, ask questions, rant, rave, make theories and any flames must have a reason. THANKS EVERYONE!


	22. Part XXII

I had a whole speech prepared for when I updated this but honesty all I can say I'm just happy I got this damn thing done and posted. I had the first half written and then it got edited and rewritten at least 3 times, I had a HUGE debate on how to turn Yugi into a Frost Fairy and the process and tried looking it up but once again the inter fails and the sites were NOT helpful, so I turned to my classic Yeats and books and decided to stick with my original plan and then I spent all last week on top of stressing over my Info Tec class (which i finally got under control), my job hunting and bunch of other stuff an then my beta and I had editing problems due to the computer flipping out but honestly, like i said I'm just glad i got this damn thing done! FINALLY!

**Dedications: **This is dedicated to my grandpa John Cullen who was one of the people who always inspired my writing, always encouraged me and inspired me to give my original novel a revamp and who inspired my love of Ireland and its myths which in turn inspired my love of fairies. RIP Grandpa, I miss you so much.

**Disclaimer: **Takehashi owns the character i own the plot

Chapter Theme: The Last Time-Taylor Swift (no idea why but every time i heard this song it made me think of this chapter) www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=wtbNcg7lW6A

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions, flame only if you have a reason and go nuts.

* * *

_Part XXII_

A collective silence followed Mahado's statement.

"You can't be serious" Joey gasped falling to his knees.

"Have I at all given you any indication that I was not?" Mahado asked, his tone made it unclear if it was rhetorical or not.

"But, this is, is that even possible?" Tristan stuttered in shock.

"Of, course! "The fairy boys chimed in, their excitement evident.

"We were human and we became fairies!"

"I mean it's not an easy process but it's bearable,"

"And he'll have us to coach him through it! And Chazz, he's oldest, he was there with all of us, and Dad helped him, so he knows what he's doing."

"Hold on a minute, how do we know this turn-Yugi-into-a-fairy-thing will even work?" Joey and Tristan said immediately.

"Of course it will!" Jaden stated confidently. "It worked for us didn't it?"

"Mahado can do anything," Jesse added.

"Hey wait!" Joey protested, standing "Don't we get a say in any of this? I don't care what happened between Yugi and this Yami guy, but we're still his family!"

"Just 'cause you're his family doesn't mean you know what Yugi wants," Jesse snapped.

"Oh shut up!" Tristan retorted, crossing with annoyance and anger. "I am getting really sick of this high and mighty attitude of you fairies! I don't care if Yugi slept with your dad that doesn't mean you automatically get to decide what happens to him. We're Yugi's family and, yeah, we want him to be happy but we don't wanna loose him forever either."

"We're his family too! Syrus screamed his entire being bristled with furry and tears. "Yugi loves us and we love him too!"

"So, do, we!" Joey countered.

"And of course, since you are _all_ his family, you _must_ know what's best for him and what he wants, correct?" The sharp retort in Mahado's words were like cloaks of silence covering everyone so effectively they froze in fear and turned to their accuser, shaking.

Even weakened from his previous spell the regal power Mahado radiated was just as strong and terrifying as ever. His back and posture were rigid in command, his knee elegantly folded over his opposite leg, his arms were straight and rested over his upper knee, his Cheshire cat smile perfectly curled, and his eyes sharp and mischievous but no emotion was betrayed by it.

"Love Yugi, you all may, but all of you are blinded by your identical fear that one of you gets to _keep_ Yugi and one of you will lose him, and yet none of you have even spoken a word to the only one who, if at all, _has_ a say in this situation." His eyes turned from the boys to grandpa, who remained surprisingly silent after the ultimatum to decide his grandson's fate

"Ironic how similar humans and fairies actually are: we're all incredibly selfish." Mahado pushed his seat back and stood, strolling through the continuing debate and took a position next to Solomon.

"You said I was the only one who had a say?" Grandpa asked the mage. "What do you mean by that?"

Mahado gave a sigh, but his posture did not diminish. "I like to think I know my brother well enough, but if given the same choice I am not confident enough to say I know what he would want, and to say that I do is to pretend that my wishes and his own are the same. They are not. They never are. Family wishes are what they believe, or consider to be what is best for their loved ones. Yet what they believe is best and what the child wants, even if it is their heart's desire, are not always the same. Ultimately, only the child knows what is best for them and what they truly want." He turned to the old man with stern eyes. "Can you look me in the eyes and say with pure certainty that if I asked you whether Yugi wanted to be a snow fairy or to become a human that you would know which choice he would make?"

Mahado expected to see a "yes" forming on the elderly man's lips, but instead they were calculating. He kept his words locked inside his throat, but not to stop himself from saying something he'd regret, but testing Mahado's concern for his grandson. "That's understandable," his strong hand brushed Yugi's forehead. Looking at Yugi now, Solomon was reminded of him as a little boy, once more curled into a ball on the nest of furs that acted as his bed, just as he did when he was a child and he'd curl up like a cat with his pillow, stuff toys, and favorite blanket.

But at the same time, he realized, he wasn't a child but a man. His form had stiffened and toned with muscles from hard work and skating practice, his expression had sharpened and matured, and even in sleep he had the aura of one grown and shaped by experience. "And I suppose him becoming human is out of the question, if you won't perform it. I wouldn't want him to go through something like that anyway." Solomon looked at the fairy mage who suddenly seemed less ethereal and suddenly more human to his aged eyes, and Mahado couldn't help but notice their color was the same as Yugi's. "You performed that ritual before?"

Mahado's expression dropped to grave indifference, clearly not expecting such a question. "Yes."

"On whom?" the question left Tristan's mouth before he could stop it.

Mahado looked up only once, suddenly his air was that of an old man, broken and beaten by life, hardened by war, and burdened by the weight of his own wisdom and experience. "My mother, who sought to remove all trace of my, well, our, human father whom Mother loved with all her soul."

He'd expected the faces of horrified surprise, the stunned silence and disbelieving eyes. It appeared every time someone was foolish enough to ask him to tell this story.

"What Yugi is to the Frost King: that was my Father to our Mother. But so deep was my mother's love for him that she feared his rejection should he ever see the true faces of either his wife or his children, so mother always had us, her kingdom and herself wear a glamour whenever he visited," he began speaking in a voice of mocking cynicism. "Or at least she sought to make it easier for him to feign his ignorance. It is quite difficult to ignore it when your children remained young far longer than they were supposed to and then days later appeared almost grown, our true forms are quite intense to behold. But he pretended to know nothing and my mother pretended to nothing of the human family and life he had in the mortal world as was expected of him. But their love was true, despite the pretending." Sarcastic cynicism drowned his voice. "So when Father's sudden arrival gave mother no time to glamour us, for she was too busy scolding us for the accidental death of our nursemaid, he saw us for what we really were. His reaction was as one would expect. We never saw father again, and when he left he took all that made my mother's being with him." He could see a question forming on their mouths but no one spoke.

"Fairies do nothing in moderation, you see. When they fall, they fall completely, and when they break, they shatter, and so vicious was my mother's distress that every drop of love she felt for my father became hate. Everything that reminded her of him was victim to her wrath, especially her children. All three of us were born with his eyes, after all." He drowned that single world. "So…when she asked me to remove his existence from her, I did so. She forgot all related to him and in turn he forgot everything about her. And she forgot the warmth of her lover's arms, the passion of his kisses and touch, the laughter of his people's smiles during those times of happiness, her human companions who'd she'd sent away in her rage, and, yes, even her children's faces she forgot. We became utter strangers to her. And once the task was done, she disappeared into the mountain and never returned."

He looked at the humans and at his nephews who'd never heard this story before. Faces both fairy and human, were blank with horror, their eyes frightened and their mouths formed frowns of fear. "And on that day I swore I would never perform that ritual again." The authority and accretion in his voice was so hard and intense that no one dared to question it or even argue. How could they? Even the humans couldn't dare to ask, if _that_ was the price of returning their friends humanity.

"Then I suppose we truly have no other choice," Solomon said, brushing Yugi's forehead gain, frowning when he felt the fever return and the heat flushing his face confirmed it. "I don't want to lose my grandson, but I don't want him to die either; I want him to be happy."

"I still don't like this," Joey said hesitantly, Mahado's story putting him on his guard. "I mean, yeah, Yugi loved it here, but that's not the point. He hasn't exactly decided whether or not he wants to _stay_ here."

"It's not such a terrible thing," Mahado said with a quite smile. "Many humans lived here for a spell of time under my mother's reign, they were all happy and either left when the spell ended or chose to stay."

"Did any of them react the way Yugi did?" Tristan asked quietly; his posture was rigid like the quiet child afraid to answer his teacher' question even though he knew the answer.

Mahado frowned. "I know not, perhaps the ones my mother sent away in her wrath, but I know not what happened to them. As I said, no one can exist in two different worlds. Mortals cannot come and go as they please in our world. It's too critical that our secret be maintained. Even your arrival has certain protocols attached to it, all regarding whether or not the human chooses to stay. Yugi's case is different. He chose to leave when the storm ended, as he was allowed to but he kept his memory so it was uncertain whether or not he'd return. Thus the King gave him permission to return if he so chose too, but again there are rules and customs of what goes on between our kind and yours. Many of your kind have come of their own will or accidentally, many more have been abducted, but all who come among us are blessed or cursed depending on the visit. I know not how your fates will end, that is my brother's will not mine."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Joey said firmly, earnestly not caring about anyone but Yugi at the moment.

"Well the traditional length of time is a year and a day, as it is the minimum time needed to remove a curse or spell, but of course, there are those who chose to stay, even if they do not speak the words, but their heart and will have decided."

"Like Yugi?" Tristan said.

Joey looked at him strangely, watching him ponder the words, but Tristan kept his head down like there was something else he wanted to say but chose to keep it from his friends. "You said Yugi became part fairy because he and the King bonded but didn't realize it, and it just made me realize how much Yugi changed since he got back. I mean, at first we thought it was just from the trauma of what happened, but he was…off; when he woke up and every time after that, he was still Yugi but he seemed…different. Like everything he used to like he still liked but not as much, everything made him sick, he said he burned his hand on a pot even though it wasn't even hot 'cause it was made of metal. Was all that part of "becoming" a fairy or did he choose to stay and not realize it?"

Mahado nodded with a frown. "Both I think. Since he had become part fairy during his time with the King it makes sense that he would respond to anything that would negatively affect the fairies. His symptoms; however, were only so extreme because of his connection to Yami. But he also didn't leave the fairy lands completely."

No one looked confused or questioned him so he continued. "Some do choose to stay with the fairies forever, my father didn't, but many do. As I said, one cannot exist in two different worlds, so to stay forever; one's existence must pass from one realm to another."

"And that's what happening to Yugi," Joey said, but his tone was mellow, purposely saying it as a statement and not a question.

"In a sense, yes," Mahado explained. "He's more in an 'in-between' state. Yes, he actually returned to your world, but because he _wanted_ to stay and, in a way, chose to when he bonded with the King, his body returned to the mortal world, but his spirit remained here, if that makes sense. He's half-in and half out. His body and spirit are being pulled between the moral world and his mortal body, and our world that his heart and will belong to. It's only going to get worse, I'm afraid."

"So than what can we do?" Joey asked, wringing and unwinding his hands in a desperate effort to sit still.

"I already told you what I can do," Mahado said with a cat-like smile, but his eyes were hollow. "The question is do you plan to continue fighting it?"

Grandpa didn't say anything, he just looked at Yugi with a solemn, unreadable gaze; Joey bit his lip and gripped his seat so tightly his knuckles started to shake, but it did little to keep himself from trembling. Tristan's eyes were hollow, his face blank, knowingly accepting that neither choice would reveal a positive outcome.

"If this works…" Joey asked nervously, unable to admit to the reality of the process. "Will we ever see him again?"

Mahado frowned, "That I can't answer. Your situation is not the same as Yugi's. Ultimately, it will be Yami and possibly Yugi himself who makes that decision."

"What if this doesn't work?" Tristan asked, cautiously. "Or worse, what if he wakes up and doesn't want it?"

"I doubt the case will be that he doesn't want it, but I will ask him regardless. I can't say what will happen after he wakes up, but at least this way he _will_ wake up."

"You're certain?" Solomon asked desperately. He looked at the Mahado with hard eyes, daring the man to try anything that would threaten his grandson's safety.

Mahado offered the man a calming, comforting smile. "It has worked on all four of my nephews. The process is not too complex." Mahado stood up and vanished into the next room and dug so deep through his things objects flew behind him. He pulled out a heavy chest covered in over fifty gold and silver locks and chains. With a snap of his fingers they came undone and the top snapped open. Carefully, he pulled out a long branch decorated with thick winter green leaves bunched together in bushes. Large clumps of berries shaped like frozen, frosted drops of red had a bloody shine in the light. When he carried the branch, they jingled like icicles clicking together.

Mahado sat back down and explained. "All he has to do is eat these berries, and his body will join its spirit in fairy."

"That's it?" Joey asked anti-climatically. "No fancy ritual, or magical elixir, or anything like that."

Mahado shook his head, "Ironically, no. The best and simplest way for one of your kind to become one, of our kind is to grant them a Fairy Life. These berries will end Yugi's human life and grant him a fairy life by allowing his body to go through the freezing process that young snow fairies go through when they come of age, but he will simply enter the stag that matches his current age, automatically. His stage will be the same as mine and the Frost King's."

"How?" Joey asked, skeptical.

"They come from an enchanted tree." Mahado explained, "An old one. No one remembers where or how, one story is that when a King or Queen died their body became a tree and their blood froze into these berries. No one is sure, but they are nonetheless effective. Just ask my nephews, a few of these is what transformed them."

"It's true," Jaden, Syrus and Jesse said at once.

"Dad gave them to us when he asked if we wanted to stay," Jaden agreed.

"Well," Syrus corrected, "Dad gave them to you two, remember. _You_ fed them to me, Jaden."

"Not the point," Jaden snapped. "So they're safe."

"So he'll…turn into a fairy?" Tristan said, but the phrase still felt foreign on his tongue.

"His body will yes," Mahado explained. "He will still remain the Yugi we all love, but he will change as he grows just as we all do. How much his fairy form affects that will depend on him."

"Will it hurt him?" Solomon asked.

"It's bearable," Jesse and Jaden said at once.

"His body will change," Mahado admitted. "It is not a pleasant experience, but the process is quick."

Solomon said nothing. He looked down at Yugi again and carefully shook his arm. "Yugi," he called gently. When it failed to stir him he called again louder. Slowly, Yugi started to stir. His eyes barely opened and his voice was a hoarse groan.

"Yugi?" Mahado kneeled at the boy's side. The branch in his hand, Mahado gently brushed the boy's forehead with his thumb, tugging the skin to keep him awake. "Yugi, do you understand what's happening to you?" he asked quickly.

Yugi weakly shook his head, his eyes opened only a slit.

"You're sick, Yugi," Grandpa tried to explain. "You're too bound to this place; your body can't handle the pressure anymore."

"You don't have much time, Yugi," Mahado cautioned him. "If it's not stopped soon your body won't be able to handle our world's hold over you. I can help you, but I need to turn you first. Make you a fairy like us, but I won't if you don't want me to. But I can't make you human again either, the process is too difficult: it will only hurt you and Yami more." Mahado said, accidently letting his brother's name slip.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped at that but he was still too weak to fashion an appropriate response. Yugi coughed roughly as a result. "Is he okay?"

"He's ill, Yugi, just as you are," Mahado said with a frown. "I promise to explain later, but first you must tell me what to do. If I do not turn you in to a fairy, your human body and spirit will continue to pull and tug at you, and I don't know how much longer you will last in your current state."

"Please, Yugi?" Grandpa begged. Yugi noticed him for the first time and frowned, "Grandpa?"

"I only want you to be happy, Yugi," Grandpa gave him a reassuring smile. "Whatever you decide, you won't lose me."

"Us either," Joey and Tristan said immediately.

Yugi slowly closed his eyes, his feverish mind barely processing what was happening but he understood enough. "I don't want to die…" he said clearly. "I want to be with Yami…please, Mahado."

That was all the consent Mahado needed. He nodded and carefully broke off a spring from the branch and held a few berries to Yugi's lips. "Eat these" he ordered. Yugi's lips enclosed around the first berry, then a second and third together, he barely chewed and with a small gulp swallowed them all. His head rolled to the side and he was once again asleep.

"Now what do we do" Grandpa asked.

"We wait," Mahado gently urged him to stand and carefully pulled the blanket from Yugi's body, then proceeded to unlace his boots. "You best help me," he told the old man. "These will only get in the way when his body starts to change."

XXXXX

The berries went smoothly down his throat, dissolving into his being before they reached his stomach.

The cool wave was a welcome relief to his feverish body. Like an ocean wave along the shore, brimming his every crevice. It felt so soothing, like a much needed gust of wind on a heated day: a soft, refreshing coolness. He sighed in relieved content, relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Many boyhood misadventures confirmed his preference of the winter's chill over the summer heat. He'd stay outside until his cheeks were bitten with cold, his fingers numb with frost, his lips blue and his lashes glittering with frost, but he was always laughing. Whenever he was forced to return to the warm world inside, it was always done with the greatest reluctance and followed by the worst tantrum a tiny child could muster. Though he eventually conceded, he secretly waited until he could rejoin the winter wonder world his heart longed for. He was the only kid in school who preferred winter to summer; winter break was his favorite time of year.

It was his own precious secret: his longing for the cold, his desire to be part of the winter: to embrace it even if it was only for an instant when he skated across the ice. To pretend nothing else existed and his world was the ice and a winter world where his dreams, came true. Just to imagine it, to hold it for those brief minutes. Perhaps that was why it stung so much when he had to abandon it; his dream, his world, his true love, his winter paradise with his winter king. Was there really any wonder that he had chosen it now?

He felt the cold spreading through him. Winter chilled his body from head to toe. The temperature change invigorated him. Every muscle squirmed in delight. His fingers trembled as they froze. The cold suddenly became stronger, more apparent, manifesting under his skin and flesh. He felt it. The winter's chill flowing through him. Ice pierced his skin, freezing his flesh. Frost chilled his veins. His insides contorted and moved. A sudden splash of cold air froze his organs, encasing them in glassy sheets of ice.

He could hear it! His heart pounding as it froze: loud powerful pumps so strong he felt it hammer against his ribs. His blood splashed, rushing like frozen rapids. His breathe froze, existing is body in wispy clouds of mist. His skin drained of color: the soft peach bleached to vanilla to cream to ivory before finally glittering frosty white. Not a sickly pale color but the sparkling of freshly fallen snow. Every inch of his nude body became shiny white, every hair reflected light encased in a thin sheet of ice.

"What's happening?" The voice was barely a soft whisper compared to the clamorous combination of is heart, his blood and his body.

"His energy is changing. The Freezing process has started, it won't be long now."

"When he finishes freezing the ice will come off, that's a sign that is done."

"You mean his skin is gonna come off!"

"Yes and no. The best equivalent I can give is it is like a snake shedding its skin. The outer layer will freeze and become useless and fall off, and the new skin underneath is what remains."

The air suddenly rippled around Yugi's body. Coldness pierced his skin, the surrounding air suddenly felt suffocatingly hot. So hot against his freezing body that his skin burned.

Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs, but it came out in throaty rasps. His limps thrashed desperately to make the heat go away. Multiple hands seized him as he kicked and screamed. Voices howled like loud speakers in his ears. With surprising strength, he threw them away, but the movement came at a price. The frozen burn blazed to life. His skin suddenly steamed releasing misty wisps. He clawed at his skin leaving scratches like skate indents on an ice rink. His skin was too tight, too hot, too cold, and too hard. Steam leaked through the slivers until his skin finally cracked. Mist bubbling to the surface.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"YUGI!"

"It's okay, Yugi, calm down, let it fall off on its own."

"Careful, he's at his most vulnerable right now."

The hands were upon him again, but gentler now. He felt nibble fingers brush away the cracked, dead layers, and wipe away solid chunks of frozen skin like packs of snow. They sloughed off like melting ice from a car window, revealing shiny, frosty white skin with a blue sheen that glittered like frozen water, beneath. New, hard and perfectly frozen like perfectly smoothed snow. But their removal was by no mean gentle.

Yugi screamed and rolled over, the hands kept him from clawing. Tatters and strips littered about falling off the more he moved. He rolled over them, feeling them curl and disintegrate into flakes of snow. The last fibers of his humanity held on with all their strength and he felt the agony of each one being pulled away.

Pressure in his ears and back forced him to roll over. The bones in his fingers cracked and molded together becoming longer and more slender. His bones broke and reshaped themselves so they were lighter and more flexible. His ears burned like thousands of needles were piercing his skin. The flesh morphed and extended forming sharp points but they weren't done there. Solid feathers pushed through the tips and the skin of the circle. With a loud scream a ring of feathers tore themselves free: icy purple and blue hues decorated with blood and puss, gruesome but beautiful.

His screams were meek rasps by this point, his throat raw and parched but the pressure in his back grew.

"What the fuck is dat?"

"Oh shit, are those…?"

"Yes, now get back! They can be deadly when they first appear."

"Kami, how much longer will this be?"

"It's almost over, he'll be alright."

"Yeah, you'll see, once his—"

Whoever was speaking never got to finish. Yugi suddenly thrust up, his back forming a perfect arch then lurched forward into an odd curl. The action tightened the back of his skin and revealed two thick mounts on the crepes of his back. The thinning skin and white, clear fluid leaking out between his shoulder blades was their only warning, before something slick and iridescent moved under the tapering surface. Their arrival was too fast to predict; ripping free from the cage of flesh that bound them so quickly and violently that Yugi didn't even feel the pain or scream until they expanded to their full length, almost slapping anyone foolish enough to remain close. Thick fluid and blood coated each icy feather. They fell wetly across his back, lying limp as his energy slipped away.

Weak, drained and dizzy from pain, Yugi finally opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of his beautiful new wings and frosty skin, and then collapsed into an exhausted sleep once more.

XXXXX

For the first time in weeks Yugi awoke feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. Awake and invigorated like he's been doused with cold water. His body felt airy and weightless, almost frolicky.

When he finally opened his eyes the world was alive with color and light. Even in a room dimly lit by wraiths and chamber fires looked illuminated by daylight. Colors and shapes were lucid and transparent. He could see every speckle of color on the walls, even hues and tints he'd never imagined stones having; every crack and ridge in the wooden beams, every wrinkle of shadow and twitch of light.

He pushed himself up in inhaled a deep, loud, open-mouthed breath. His skin and tongue and senses were so sensitive that he could feel the droplets of air particles on his cheek. He could taste the rancid musk of decaying wood, the sweet aroma of burnt flowers and berries, and the pungent, papery sourness of ash. He could smell the chemical carbonations smoking from tesla coils; the sharp, antiquarian musk of old books. But there were other things too: things he never noticed before. Like the acid of human sweat, the salty tears and oils of hair, the waxy aroma of melted candles and the burning off glass. He could hear the bubbling of liquids and the humming of fires, the patter of many feet, and the moving objects and the whine of the cold wind outside. All sensations played across his mind in a harmonic mix.

It was too much; too many at once, too overwhelming. His head screamed trying to sort them all out but it was too impossible. He fell back and shook his head fiercely, desperate to distill them and regain control of his mind. His heart started to speed up and the deafening pound was so loud and sensitive that he could hear his own heart beating and it hurt. His skin tingled unbearably like he was suddenly too hot then too cold.

_Yugi_

He heard a voice like a whisper among the noise.

_It's alright, your just getting used to your new body. Calm down. Let it flow naturally._

Yugi obeyed. When he forced his body to relax, his mind began to unwind. He closed his eyes and focused. He took tiny, deep breathes, not caring what they tasted or smelled like. After a few minutes the storm clouds of his mind receded. He could think, breathe hear without any complication.

A tentative hand rose level with his line of vision. Jaden's bracelet slid down his now abnormally thin wrist. He flexed it experimentally, examining it. He rolled it, looking at it from different angles and lights. Immediately, he noticed the color: the frosty whiteness of his skin like freshly fallen snow and just as bright. It glowed with the lightest of blues and the palest of purples as though a veil of cool mesh lay over him.

The second thing he noticed was the shape. His fingers were longer, slender and there was an extra joint to them, folding into a perfect curl when he made a fist. The bones of his hand and wrist were thinner, longer; willowy and moved in a fluid motion like snow on the wind.

Reality suddenly dawned on him. He felt giddy and terrified at once. He felt away for the first time in his life, Alive. No, he was better than live. He was fucking supernatural!

No, better than supernatural, he was a fairy. A _Frost _fairy!

And he loved it!

XXXXX

When he woke up again, he felt like his old self: calm, energetic and ready to take on the day with a smile on his face and his skates on his feet. The world was just as bright as it had been before but his new eyes and ears had adjusted nicely. The world was the same, just broader and more lit.

But at the same time he winced: his head hurt horribly, his wispy arms felt heavy and weak from uselessness, he ached in places he didn't think could ache; his fingers, ears, even his very skin felt groggy like he's spelt off a horrible sickness and had just now recovered from it. All around, it wasn't as bad as some of his past hangovers.

But there was a relief too, an odd quiescence that flooded his entire being; His body felt different, changed. Buoyant, vigorous, strong, powerful: every movement fluid, ever change natural in its every sense.

Curiosity suddenly compelled him. His memory was foggy and full of holes but something big had happened. He'd known that, agreed to it. Accepted it when he realized he'd changed. But detailed evaded him. He wanted to know what had happened: what Mahado did, where Yami was, what he looked like? That last though sparked another realization.

He suddenly felt heaviness on his back when he pushed himself off his stomach; little independent, movements tingled his skin, creating little gusts. He peeked over his shoulder, eyes finally taking in his newest appendages.

"No. Fucking. Way!"

He didn't move from his kneeled position in fear he'd crush his new wings if he leaned back. He flapped them experimentally completely unaware which muscles controlled them; they moved independent of his will and of each other, moving like two insects aligned on his back. Illuminated in the light, colors shifted from the deepest of mesh purples and blues to the palest of lavenders and aquas. Splashes of green mingled with bursts of red and shades of pink, and decorated with white and green veins—they were like Twilight. Expanded to their full length he could see they were both shaped like an elongated butterfly's but were feathery and light. They clicked together and chimed like icicled on branches of trees. Though they appeared delicate, each feather was strong and sheer, each a frozen petal-shaped sheet of captured twilight.

They were beautiful. So beautiful Yugi couldn't believe they were his, but they were.

"I see you like your new body."

He recognized the voice and it filled him with such hope and dread, that he didn't know if he should be devastated or glad. Against his will, his chin rose, lifting his eyes with it. They settled on the being sitting in the corner with one ankle elegantly resting on his opposite knee, his fingers tapping against each other and his posture, grin and arched brows the image of confidence. Clad in royal purple, streaming purple hair with the slightest flecks of blond and all four purple wings flexed, Yugi's certainty was confirmed.

"Mahado!" the name felt so natural on his lips but his tone was bland.

His crystalline feathers chimed when they moved. Their melody was eerily appealing, like they were luring him to trust; the fact that he still has no idea how to control them, or that they still moved on their own only confirmed the terrifying thought.

"Where am I? What happened?" He finally chocked out. His memory hazy, he scanned the room for familiarities but found none. He found himself sitting on a nest of furs and covered by the thick black fur blanket. His last memory of blood and cracking skin, he ripped it away. The blood and fluid had been washed off and the glass fragments that broke off had been cleared away, leaving only his white skin and bare feet. No longer naked, he found himself dressed in a pair of soft pants and a matching bell-sleeved tunic made from a wispy light-blue material, he first thought was silk, but it was softer, warmer. His hand dashed to his chest and instantly his tense body relaxed when he felt the pendant, biting into his skin. Jaden and Jesse's bracelets bounded up and down his wrists with an attentive clime, clamming like a pet for its master's attention. "Where is?"

Knowing what he wanted before he asked, Mahado thrust his chin towards the stand next to the fur pile. The kimono and belt Chazz and Syrus worked so hard to make in time for the festival rested peacefully, waiting to be reclaimed. Their security confirmed, Yugi took in the rest of the world around him but nothing looked familiar.

"You're in my room," Mahado explained. "Well, technically it's the Alchemist-slash-Magician's-slash-Apothecary's lab, too many names, but I live here nonetheless. And, yes, you're in the palace. You're back in fairyland."

His words filled Yugi with dread. "No!" Yugi screamed, his eyes wide with horror, his wings bristled to life with fury. "I can't be…why did you bring me here?" He demanded shaking his head. It was hard enough to leave the first time. He couldn't do it again. He wouldn't.

Unexpecting the reaction, Mahado was too stunned to answer.

"He didn't," Yugi whirled around to face the soft voice that dared disrupt his anger. His temper softened instantly.

Syrus sat like a guilty child awaiting punishment. He kept his head bowed as he spoke. "You and Papa were so sick and we were so worried so we," he gestured to Jaden and Jesse who mimicked his guilty posture. He immediately noticed Chazz wasn't there. Syrus' words were like a trigger.

He spun around to Mahado again "When I was sick, you asked about Yami and me, you asked me if I loved him, you said we—" he didn't finish, he was waiting for Mahado to confirm it.

"You and the Frost King Bonded, yes," Mahado nodded. He chose his next words carefully. "The night you left, though I doubt either of you were aware of it. If he was, I doubt Yami would've let you leave as easily as he did," He added with a chuckle and considered it an accomplishment when Yugi smiled. "None of us knew it until you both collapses. Your symptoms were mirrors of the other and I knew it had to be more than just your broken hearts and the mortal gloom of leaving Fairyland. You and my brother bound yourselves together: mind body and soul."

There was finality in his words that both exhilarated and terrified Yugi, like grasping the universe in the palm of your hands and realizing everything else that meant something before was absolutely meaningless now. It carried with it the endless promise of existence and the finality of death. His heartstrings unwound and interwove forming a single steel cable. A connection he felt in every bit of his being. His very existence felt tied to another, like if he'd let go he'd float away and gravity would do nothing to stop him. Tied to the one person who he could say with absolute certainly _was_ his reason for existing.

Yugi's knees buckled beneath his weight, his legs gave out beneath him, his wobbly arms kept him from crashing. Even his wings felt limp as reality enclosed over him.

"Yugi?" the boys' crowded carefully around his bed. Their voices were low and meek with concern and fear.

Yugi inhaled a breath then exhaled a laugh. For the first time in weeks he felt, not giddy but not just content either. The closest word he could think of to describe it was…happy. He felt happy, complete. No more longing, no lingering feelings, no confusing vacant emptiness in his heart; just pure happiness. The realization made him laugh so hard he almost cried.

"Yugi?" Syrus asked again, concerned.

"Please don't be mad at them, we just—" Jesse chocked out, but couldn't finish.

"Oh, no!" Yugi shook his head and pulled the three boys into a hug. "I'm not mad." He said reassuringly, "I'm actually really happy. Where's Chazz?"

"With dad," Jaden answered. "And Aunt, Mana, I think he's still asleep."

"Good, I can't wait to see him. God, him and I have a lot to talk about," he said running a hand through his bangs. He extra joint in his fingers folded into his palm when he curled his hand.

"Mahado, do you have a mirror?" he asked with a confident smile. Mahado blinked for a moment then smacked his forehead and mumbled under his breath in a manner that Yugi heard as "right, duh!" The mage returned from his lab a minute later dragging an enormous ornament mirror with great difficulty. He finally plopped the heavy golden object down on a cot and leaned it against the wall. Then collapse on the bed with a loud gasp.

Yugi untangled himself from the boys and kneeled on the cot. In the position the mirror was just big enough to reveal his whole profile. He gazed into the mirror stranger's violet eyes, the only real thing that remained of Yugi Mouto, but that was where the similarities ended. His round, oval eyes had sharpened in width and were upturned at the corners. Lush lashes outlined them in black and against the pallor of his face they sparkled like amethyst jewels. His skin, once fair, had paled to a frosty white and shadowed with the soft blue of cornflower and the pale lavender of Easter. Not a tint, nor a shade but a highlight like a veil of blue and purple lay over him but was only visible in the right light. His ears thinned and lengthened to a point through his bangs and jutted from the sides of his head. Thin bejeweled feathers struck out from the tips. His cheeks were sunken and lost their stubborn baby fat, his chin was shortened to a point. His bangs seemed perpetually blowing and clicked together with a soft chime.

His new body was outlined even under the silks. His bones felt lighted and his limps were longer and more flexible, wispier like if he jumped into the air, the wind would carry him away. The kicker was his wings. Twilight exploded from his back fluttering. So he hadn't been dreaming before. He really had become a fairy. Like Yami…

"Is this me?" he asked but there was no skepticism in his voice.

"Yes," Mahado said with a gentle nod. "You're body was already changing as a result of the Bond, returning you to your human form was out of the question. This was the only choice."

Yugi paused for a moment, taking in his new form and what it meant. He looked back at the mirror and smiled. "I can live with it," he said confidently and branded a fairy's grin. "Thanks for saving me."

Mahado laughed modestly. "Don't thank me; thank the crazy kids that brought you here."

Yugi laughed and whirled around. "Thanks guys. God, I missed you guys." He said enveloping Syrus, Jaden and Jesse in a hug. If only Chazz were here too.

"We missed you too," Syrus added. They returned the affectionate embrace but the three of them pulled away, before Yugi was finished; their faces torn between nervousness and guilt.

"We didn't bring you here, Yugi," Jesse confessed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"They did." Jaden pointed. For the first time, Yugi noticed the corner of the room by his bedside. Recognized his grandfather resting in a large arm chair, Tristan with his back against the wall, arms folded and legs lying straight on a cot; and Joey curled and hunched over in a chair. Their identical positions confirmed they'd fallen asleep watching him, waiting for him to wake up. They were _here_. Joey, Tristan, his grandpa: they were here in fairyland, and _he_ was a fairy! He couldn't let them see him like this.

Fate had a cruel sense of time, because at that moment Joey stirred to waking. At the site of Yugi's vacant bed he became awake and alert.

"Yugi!" he cheered when he found him. The gesture awoke the other two sleeps. Joey half expected Yugi to run into his arms so he could hug him like they usually did. It was almost a ritual. Instead, they stared at each other unmoving, frozen by a mix of happy excitement and horrified shock.

_Don't look at me!_ Yugi wanted to scream but his mouth, like the rest of his body, disobeyed. The sight of Joey standing there, being on display in front of their eyes in his new form, in this form: realization paralyzed him; like a bird caught in the gaze of a snake, a deer in headlights, an out of body experiences where Yugi questioned reality itself: Yugi felt them all in that instant.

Joey was no better. He almost couldn't recognize the person standing in front of him. "Yug?" He must've sounded more confident than he felt because Yugi smiled at him, but his smile was too fierce, the curl of his lips seemed almost unnatural.

He stared at him, frozen. It was undoubtedly Yugi, but there was so much about him he didn't recognize. His form was too thin. His eyes were too sharp and glittered feverishly. His fingers were too long and lanky like twigs. His skin was the worst. Yugi had always been pale but now his skin was so white that there was a luminescence to it. A natural glow like sunbeams glittered just beneath the frosted surface. Colors danced across it, depending on the light. And those wings glittered and flapped mockingly, beaconing him with all the lights they reflected like he was some stupid, enthralled moth. Even Yugi's hair seemed strange.

"I'm glad your O.K. buddy." He almost choked. It was honest but his eyes were a mixture of fascination and repulsion. This wasn't like the other fairies. He was used to them. This was _Yugi_!

"Thanks," Yugi finally found his voice. He was able to look away. "How did you—" before he could finish, Tristan lunged off the cot and smothered the smaller male in a hug.

"Tristan?" Yugi asked. Tristan looked him up and down repeatedly, his fingers brushed his feathers and the base of his wings, testing their reality. "You look…" he paused. From this angle Tristan could smell him. Yugi smelt like snow and evergreens and poinsettias and winter and it was so natural and strong it made him dizzy. "Like you."

Yugi had to laugh at that. "Well, yeah? What did you expect?"

"I have no freaking idea," Tristan said. He meant it as a joke but the words were too blunt. "Those Fantasia characters were the first thing that came to mind, but I kind scrapped every expectation I had when you sprouted wings."

At the mention of his newest appendages, Yugi suddenly became nervous. Ignoring his pleas, they flapped to life, embarrassingly trying to make their presence known.

"It's okay, Yug," Joey said reassuringly. "We're getting used to it. I mean it's weird, yeah, 'cause it's _you_ but I can look at you without feeling like my head is being split open."

"Yeah, you should've seen us before when your boyfriend's kids showed up," Tristan added with a joking laugh. "That was pretty bad."

"Yeah," Yugi assured them with a small smile. "I got pretty bad fairy struck too. It's kind of hard not to. They're, we're, powerful to look at."

"It doesn't matter how you look," the aged voice, froze Yugi to his boned. His pushed paste Joey and Tristan, his touches left frozen fingerprints on their clothes. Grandpa had not risen from his chair, but there was an aged smile on his face. His eyes looked worn and wise. His wrinkled face was content and serene but arched in his brows. There was an excitement, a joy, a delight that had overcome a terrible dread. Like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Grandpa," Yugi wanted to cry.

"You're still my Yugi." His smile was so real and true that Yugi could contain himself no longer. The second his grandfather stood up, Yami launched himself into the man's arms and held him tight. He burst into tears of joy when his grandpa hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." His words were muffled by his grandfather's coat shoulder.

"For what?" Solomon asked confused.

"When I came back," Yugi began "I was so upset, I didn't even think about how worried everyone was or how scared you did not know what happened to me or where I was. I couldn't stay knowing that but when I came back I—"

"You were in love," Grandpa cut him off "And you were heartbroken," he added the last part with solemn understanding.

Yugi looked up at him with bewilderment, but Solomon only smiled.

"You know your mother was just about your age when your grandmother died? When she met your father?" Yugi didn't answer. He'd heard this story so many times, but somehow it was different this time, more real, its message ringing clear and loud in his ears. "She was as happy with him as she deserved to be. He asked her to come with him you know? When he got accepted to study abroad in America? He didn't want to be away from her long distance and all; never woks out, you know? But she decided not to, because she thought I needed her. She was just like you were, and I hated seeing her like that, because I had been where she was then where you were and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, Yugi. Especially not on someone I love. A broken heart, a lost crush, that's all one thing Yugi. Something that, at the time, seems so much bigger and more important than it is, like it's the end of the world, but in the end it's all nothing. You grow up, you get over it, you become part of the real world and see how silly those things really are and you become stronger. But when you've found 'the One' and you've lost that person, you lose a part of yourself as well; apart you can't get back. You feel lost and alone and broken to the point that you don't want to live anymore. It's a horrible feeling. I'd felt it when I lost your Gram, but I'd also had many wonderful years with her as well. As long as I had those memories I could go on. But you and your mom, you're young." He brushed Yugi's bangs behind his ears. They felt like flexible icicles and dangled like wind chimes when they clicked together. "You have your own life to live and your own memories to make. Memories with the one you love the most, and if you've found that person. Your One, then don't worry about your friends or what will happen to them or me, we'll be fine. All we care about is that you're happy."

Yugi hasn't spoken a word the entire time, his grandpa spoke. The message revealed in his grandpa's words cause his eyes to bulge. His lip trembled.

"You told…the mage," Grandpa paused, unsure how to address the fairy. "That you loved the Frost King and that you wanted to be a fairy to be with him. And I have no doubt you made those choices on your own accord. And I know you don't regret them, so I have to ask, are you happy here, Yugi?"

"Yes," Yugi said instantly, but added "I was happy while I was here but I-"

"You were worried about us," Grandpa finished with a chuckle. "You're such a good boy, Yugi, but none of us want you to put your life on hold for us, right gentlemen?"

Tristan and Joey both jumped when their named were mentioned after so long. "Of course!" they said in union.

"'Course we gotta meet this guy first and make sure he's good enough for Yugi," Tristan said.

"And threaten to pound his ass if he hurts ya," Joey added, emphasizing his point by punching his palm.

"The point it," Grandpa continued. "You need to spread your wings, Yugi and wherever they go or who you're with, all I ask is that you're happy."

His words almost brought Yugi to tears. Instead, he hugged his grandpa so tightly the old man gasped then laughed and returned the gesture.

"Just don't spread those wings too much, yet" Joey teased, "I'm still grasping the fact that they're attached."

Pearls of laughter filled the room.

"We can teach you to fly!" the boys cheered.

"But first, when's the wedding?" Grandpa asked pulling free from the hug.

"What wedding?" Yugi asked, bewildered.

"A wedding!" Mahado jumped like a child on Christmas morning. "Oh, I love weddings! They're so much fun to decorate!"

"I get to design the dress!" Syrus called.

"I call the food!" Jaden called next.

"Hold it!" Yugi yelled, firmly holding out his arms in the universal signal for "stop". "What wedding?"

"Well," Grandpa chuckled. "I don't know how this Bond thing works and call me old fashioned but if you love this Yami, enough to sleep with him then you certainly should have no quarrels marrying him."

"Grandpa!" Yugi's white face, blushed dark blue. "I haven't even told Yami you're here, and he's going to be furious about that as is. He's very strict about keeping the fairies a secret. The last thing anyone's thinking about is—" Yugi froze then jumped.

"Shit! He doesn't even know I'm alright!" I have to see him! He's in his room right?"

"Yes, but Yugi," Mahado began but Yugi bolted from the room waving a quick "Thank you" over his shoulder and a wave.

"Yugi wait!" the boys called, but Yugi was already down the stairs.

XXXXX

Yugi had never been to Mahado's room before but he recognized the layout of the castle as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He found the stairs leading to the hall that housed Yami's room easily. Excitement, happiness and pleasant fear made his heart pound. His pounding heart, light and quick steps and his fluttering wings: all of it fueled his focus. His King was waiting for him. He could feel it: in his heart, his soul. His mind, every bit of him called to his King and his king called back to him. And he was going to answer.

He froze when he reached the top of the stairs. Chazz sat in a bunched ball against the wall, face buried in his folded knees, body shaking and Silver Fang nuzzling his cheek in an attempt to mollify his pain.

"Chazz!" Yugi's paternal instincts took over and he knelt down in front of him and carefully shook Chazz's shoulders. His heart clenched when Chazz raised his head, revealing red-rimmed eyed, black baggy circles and tear-stained cheeks.

"Yugi!" Chazz launched himself into Yugi's arms. "Oh I missed you so much! And Father did too. He's been awful since you left!"

"I know," Yugi admitted rubbing the boy's back. "That's why I'm here. I missed him too, I missed all of you. Is Mana inside?"

"No," Chazz shook his head with a groan. "She's trying to calm the Magisters down. The whole place has been in an uproar since we brought your family here. What exactly happened to you and dad? Luna didn't have time to explain?"

Yugi smiled. "I think you better ask Mahado, I still don't understand it myself. But you go ahead, I'll take care of Yami," he promised.

"Okay," Chazz rubbed away his tears stubbornly. "Come on Silver Fang."

The wolf followed wagging his tail. He turned to his Master's lover and Yugi could see a smile on his chops. _Welcome back, Consort of the Frost King_.

Yugi blushed at the words. He shook them off and thrust the door open, his heart anxious to reunite with its equal.

Following that first step, it dropped to his stomach. His hands covered his mouth, silencing a scream. His eyes bulged with stunned horror, and pricked with tears.

There, lying spread and motionless like a corpse, was the Frost King.

* * *

You guys didn't honestly think this wouldn't end without another cliffy did you ;) I'm back baby!

The main thing i tried to keep with this was the realism: everyone's reactions to Yugi becoming a fairy, his turning into a fairy and him waking up and coming to terms with himself and his family, it was all hell. Thanks god for my book Tithe by Holly Black, i read it tons of times and it helped me really form a grasp with the realism and how I felt everyone would react so im very proud of how it came out but again PLEASE feel free to comment on that.

Also i'm changing my writing schedule so one day I work on school work, the next i work on my novel and the third i work on fanfictions so I think this will allow me to work on several projects at once and not split my focus and will help me get my stories up faster and not freak out over stuff.

My goal is to finish all my stories by the end of the year or at the earliest the end of my spring semester since last year i had to put everything on hold BECAUSE of the spring semester. so Wish me luck!


	23. Part XXIII

I'm super pissed it took me over a MONTH to finish this chapter, I SWEAR I fought that...anyway I place all the blame the non-living incarnation of all that is evil aka my Information Technology Midterm, it was an easy assignment, but typing it was a BITCH! It took me TWO days and an accidental all nighter to finish typing it, (I lost two hours cause of daylights savings time) and finally got it done at ten at night. Then on my birthday I sent it to my professor and I was FINISHEd 2 weeks earl (Angel choir). Also I started my final project, which is answering a series of questions on online answer sites which is actually kind of fun but time consuming and one question on wikianswers was giving me hell cause it wouldn't let me log in.

The other, I admit comes from the fact that to survive my paper was that I had a Kyo Kara maoh anime marathon which reawakened my obsession with the series and some of my favorite pairings which made it hard to focus on FK, especially cause I only had to finish the end of the chapter and drew complete and total BLOCK!

But it worked out cause while searching youtubes for music videos for Yuuri and Wolfram, a lot of the songs inspire me and the ending got revamped in a way even I never saw coming.

This chapter did turn out at all like I expected but I love it SO much better. I was a bit iffy about the ending, honestly cause I had no idea how TO end it, but I like where it ended over all.

Dedication: to Sakuea aka Yugiyamiyaoilover for betaing for me and all her feedback ^_^

Disclaimer: Takehashi owns the cast, I own the plot and the faeries

Chapter Songs: Never Gonna Leave This Bed—Maroon 5 (inspiration for whole chapter); Better than I know Myself—Adam Lambert (inspiration for the end and emotional scenes); Need You Now—Lady Antebellum (I just always think of Yugi and Yami when I hear this song); I'm only Me When I'm with You; Invisible—Taylor Swift (I was listening to these in the car and they just screamed puzzleshipping to me, specifically this chapter)

* * *

_Part XXIII_

Yugi couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. A million assumptions raced through his mind and he couldn't process any of them. Unshed tears pricked his eyes.

The figure lying on the bed was almost unapproachable. Ashen grey appendages flopped limply about, weightless and useless. His wings dulled in sparkle and lacked their luster. They fell at his sides wilted and lopsided. A white sheet hovered ghostly over the naked pallor skin that had darkened to the cloudy grey of ash. Exhaustion marred the unmoving face, stress lines creased his brows and cheeks even his closes eyes show no signs of relaxation. There was no rise or fall of is abnormally thin chest. No indication of life.

He wanted to run to him. He wanted to embrace him, shake him, kiss him and scream at him until he woke up and held him back but his body refused to obey. He was frozen. Frozen by shock and fear. Fear that he was hallucinating, or that it was an illusion before him. That _all _of this was possibly an illusion.

"Yami," he choked out, but his voice was rough with worry and unshed tears. And was barely above a whisper.

His body moved on its own, taking hesitant steps towards the still body, fearful that it _was _a corpse lying on the bed.

"Yami?" he stopped when he reached the side he usually slept on. He watched the still sleeping face, the barely moving chest, and the limp wings. Even Yami's hair seemed defeated. Part of him wondered if he should let the exhausted King sleep, but the desire to touch his king was too strong and before Yugi could finish contemplating his options, he was already kneeling on the bed. He felt the rabbit furs brushing welcomingly against his knees and legs, and the pine needles dip invitingly under his weight. A tentative hand reached towards the strong face, he leaned forward as he did so. His frozen lips unconsciously leaned towards the King's.

His fingers barely brushed the frozen cheek when fierce, sunset red eyes snapped open. A powerful hand ensnared his slim wrist like the fangs of a predator. A violent, painful lurch forward was the only warning before he was flung onto the bed, his wrist pinned above his head and his opposite shoulder felt crushed under the strength of the hand holding it down. But Yugi felt none of it. No, all his focus remained on the body towering over him.

Yugi's heart nearly stopped beating when Yami stared down at him, teeth clenched, wings bristled in alert, and eyes burning. In combination with his unruly hair, and thinning naked frame he looked in every inch as terrifying as he did when they first met except far more feral. His fingers clenched Yugi tighter, his grip harsh as a blizzard and his hands as cold as falling snow. A cold finger of dread shivered up his spine as Yugi met Yami's paralyzing gaze.

His wild eyes glittered like chips of glass. They blazed wildly and empty of any emotion he knew. The closest one he recognized was madness.

"Yami, it's me," his voice stuttered, his heart pounding against his skin. For the first time since they'd met, Yugi was afraid of him. He no longer recognized the being above him.

"I didn't mean to wake you…I just…I missed you so much."

Yami's expression has dropped like his consciousness had just returned and reality has suddenly spun everything back into place, and as it settled, he released the boy beneath him.

"Yami?" Yugi asked again. Had his lover returned to him?

Yami's laugh was so short and terrible, that Yugi mistook it for a sob, until the dark chuckle erupted into mad laughter.

"Damn me, for thinking Fate could ever be kind." His words were as cold as they were harsh. "I wondered what monster, what magic, what terrible thing she'd send to torture me in my despair. I forgot how cruel Fate is."

Yami's words struck him like blows to the gut. Coldness spread from his head to freeze his entire body. Yugi shook his head in denial and pinched his arms hoping, praying he was dreaming. "Stop it! Stop it, Yami!"

Suddenly, he felt wetness drop on to his cheek. His eyes snapped open. Another cold tear fell.

Above him, Yami's lip trembled, tears dropped and he made no move to stop them from falling.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, concerned but scared his feral half would return. He gently raised his arms, but Yami retreated like Yugi was infected with iron. His arms rose across his eyes, his fingers covered his face. "How long must I suffer this same delusion?" He begged the universe. "How long must I bare this torment? Is this punishment for letting you remember? Because I was too selfish to let you forget? Is Fate so determined to see my love turn to hate?"

"No!" Yugi cried out, throwing his arms around Yami's torso. "I'm not a dream, Yami. I'm real! And I'm back! I missed you so much." He cried but saw he hadn't uncovered his face. "Please look at me, love" he begged but Yami shook his head.

"I can't. The sight of you is a torment. I'm done with false hope. Whenever, I fall for your sweet words, and try to kiss your cheeks or hold your arms you vanish and I am left alone with only a cold bed and the scars of my blind optimism. I'm done playing the hopeful fool. I will be scarred no longer!"

A piece of Yugi's heart chipped with every despair dripped word. His own separation had been so lonely and miserable, but at least he'd had his friends, his grandpa, his competition to drive him, at least he'd been allowed to grieve. How long had Yami waited for him? Hoping Yugi would return to him. How long has he secretly hoped Yugi would give their love a chance to become more? How long had he suffered in silence, pretended to be strong, donned the persona of king in public and private? He just now realized how calm Yami had been the night he'd left. Had he truly been so blinded by his own despair and desire to do the "right" thing that he'd ignored that of his lover? Had he truly been oblivious to the pain Yami had suffered despite having the courage to let him go? The very realization filled him with guilt and dread.

"I'm so sorry, he buried his face in Yami's chest, almost bowing. "I was so determined to leave, and so upset that I had too, I never stopped to think how much my leaving hurt you. That's no excuse but, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry!"

Yami wasn't moving. Yugi prayed Yami heard him. His tears hadn't stopped falling. He lifted his cheek, but Yami hadn't pulled his head away. Yugi cupped Yami's cheek in one hand, and caught the other. Gently, he drew them from Yami's face. He expected resistance and was surprised when he found none.

Yami clenched his hand. Tears glittered like rhinestones on his thick lashes. They were puffy and red from silent cried but they were no longer empty, no longer glazed with madness.

"Yugi?" He tested the name on his tongue. He clenched Yugi's hand tighter. He reached out, his fingers shaking, moving to trace the shape of Yugi's bangs and cheek but the touch was feather-light and never coming to rest. He was too afraid to go further, like Yugi _would_ vanish if he let go. "Am I dreaming or are you really here with me? Or is it both?"

Yugi shook his head fiercely and wiped his eyes. "No Yami it's not a dream. I'm _real_! And _you're _real and…Oh Kami Yami, I missed you so much! I love you, Yami, I really do!"

"Yugi!" Needing no other confirmation, he pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tight. He fit so perfectly in Yugi's arms and felt so whole Yami knew not even his precious memories could conjure such a true and realistic feeling. He buried his face in Yugi's hair and let him cry. He felt Yugi wrap his arms around his neck and instinctively he pulled Yugi into a kiss. He poured all his passion and joy into that single kiss and Yugi returned it with just as much fervor. His arms tightened around Yami neck determined to keep his love close.

No dream could be this wonderful. No memory could invoke such real, true heat and passion. Yugi was truly here in arms and Yami was here holding him close and kissing him. With so much love it made Yugi want to cry. Their bodies molded together perfectly. Yugi felt his body sink into the mattress under the weight of Yami's body pressed against his, and oh it felt so wonderful. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, and never let the moment fade. But suddenly, Yugi's eyes flew open the reality of their situation suddenly becoming clear and with it ,all they needed to do, all they needed to tell: suddenly came bubbling to the surface.

"Wait!" He cried out, shoving Yami away with such force, he flopped forward and landed across Yami's lap, one arm weakly clutching the King's chest for support

"Yugi?" Yami gasped surprised and bewildered.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something," Yugi said quickly, his tone was quick and desperate as if their time was fading. "My family's here…Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa, they're with Mahado and I…" He refused to meet Yami's eyes and felt his new wings flop about his back.

For the first time, Yami noticed the frozen sparkling feathers, and touch their beautiful colors. Suddenly he recalled a change in the texture of Yugi's hair when he's brushed against it, recognized a change in his sent, and felt the temperature of his skin cool. "You're a Frost Fairy." It was a statement not a question, but Yugi answered anyway.

"Yeah. Mahado told me what was happening to us, and he said I was becoming one anyway and since me turning human was out of the question, I chose to become a fairy, but listen, my family brought me here and—"

"I know," Yami cut him off, catching Yugi as he fell in shock and held his cheek in his hand. "Chazz told me, and though I was not conscious I was still aware of what was happening. He told me how he and the boys went to find you, but your friends had brought you here first."

Yugi shook his head crying and clenching one of Yami's hands for support. "You don't understand I—I told them about you, about us, about this place. You told me not to tell anyone about Fairyland and I did anyway. I'm so sorry! I had to, I came back but it was worse than when I left, and I missed you so much and I kept seeing you everywhere and they kept asking until I finally told them, but that's no excuse, I broke my promise. Please, please forgive me!"

There was a silence between them, but Yami only looked at his little consort with sad eyes. "What is there to forgive?" he said gently, taking Yugi's chin in his palms and brushing his cheeks with his thumbs. I gave you permission to keep your memories, and you were just as broken as I was. I know you didn't tell your family to purposely betray me or out of any malicious intent. Only to calm your family's fears and that's all, right? No one else? And as they were the ones who save you when you were ill and brought you back to me, I am forever in their debt."

Yugi's eyes opened in confusion. His mouth formed an o of surprise and the profile of his face was a cross between bewilderment and shock. Yami only smiled. "I love you, Yugi. I always will. Fairy or human, it means little to me. But you are a very beautiful fairy."

Yugi froze for a minute. Tears flowed from his eyes as he processed Yami's words. He flung himself into Yami's welcoming arms and hugged him tight. For a moment, Yami just held him like that. Held him so tight and relishing in the reality of having his lover lying in his arms.

"I love you," he punctured the words with a kiss to Yugi's temple, then his nose, his cheeks then his lips, until they were lying back on the bed. Yami held Yugi tight against his chest and their wings melded together at rest.

A prick against his chest caused Yami to break the kiss. He looked down and his eyes caught the familiar pendant resting peacefully on Yugi's chest. His eyes widened. "You kept it."

Yugi blinked then looked down. He smiled. "Of course, I did!" Yugi laughed earnestly. A hand automatically reached to cup it. Allowing Yami's eyes to see the bracelets as well. "These are my treasures." Yugi said cupping the pendant tightly. "This necklace, the bracelets, the kimono: all of them kept me sane when I was home. They reminded me that this was real. That _you _were real. I'll treasure them forever."

The words earned a bright smile from the Frost King. He left the trinkets where they were and pressed a loving kiss to Yugi's lips that promised so much hope and love. Their kiss was never ending; their touches felt so natural and right. Their lips crushed together through tears of joy, reunion, anguish, and breathes of _I love you_ over and over again.

There was so much they wanted to say, so much they wanted to ask, to know, to discuss and so much that needed to be said, but neither of them could remember any of them. But all those thoughts, all those words, all those things that needed to be discussed and said, melted away with every touch, every kiss, every breathe of _I love you_ that was spoken.

When the kiss finally broke and their faces met again, Yugi's face crumbled and he released a choked sob of "I love you". Yami only smiled and crushed their lips together. Oh how Yugi had missed this. The moist, softness of Yami's lips pressed against his, the warm body pulsating against his, fitting so snuggly and perfectly together like two piece of a puzzle. _This _was what they had needed. What they missed. What they _craved_.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed the word in a husky tone that made Yugi shiver in delight,

"Oh Yami, I missed you so much!" Yugi responded with a sobbing smile. They didn't speak again. They didn't need to. It didn't feel right to talk, to disrupt this primal, instinctual flow of primal passion, long-lost emotions and wordless expressions shared between them with silly words. It just seemed appropriate. What else could they say now that they were alone like this?

Yami's hands trailed up Yugi's sides and stroked down the arch of his spine, purposely stroking the stem of Yugi's wings with the lightest of touches. Yugi's response was a loud mewl, and an arch of his back, his new wings were so sensitive every delicate touch sent tiny shocks electrifying his body. His small hands latched on to any piece of Yami's flesh he could, desperate for any type of support. Yami grinned and rubbed the soft lumps with a little more force, smirking when Yugi latched onto his neck and arched his front against Yami's chest. His roaming hands enticed tiny moans of delight form his little one. Yugi buried his face in the junction of Yami's neck and shoulders to keep his high, throaty moans contained, but Yami would have none of it, and increased his rubbing. He licked his lips, drinking in the site of Yugi squirming under his touches, his free hand stroked the feathers until they flexed to their full length making Yugi screech and his body spasm.

Yami caught him as he fell back and laid Yugi on the bed. He wasted no time in parting Yugi's thighs and knees and settling his hips between them, determined not to let his little one escape again, the fear of never being able to touch or hold Yugi like this again was still fresh in his mind. His hand slid under the hem of Yugi's shirt, the other removed his belt. Yugi wasn't wearing fairy silks so he needed to separate Yugi's skin from the annoying cloth. He shoved the cloth up, bunching it under Yugi's armpits, exposing new skin, and he peppered the soft flesh of his stomach. Yugi burst into a fit of giggles at the touch and tried to help by pulling off his shirt, but the material got caught on his wings and he growled and whimpered in frustration. Yami giggled and grabbed the shirt; Yugi straightened his arms and folded his wings let Yami rip the garment off. Once it was removed, Yami continued feathering Yugi's collar and chest with kisses and Yugi giggled under the ticklish treatment and enjoyed every second of it. His arms stretched straight at his sides and his neck arched back, giving Yami easier excess and, his wings flapped excitedly.

Kami, it had been too long, _much _too long to be separated from their love. Yugi knew it, and by the way his body was acting and Yami was treating him, he did as well. His new body was even more responsive than his old one: so sensitive to every touch. His heart beat with each kiss. His skin flamed at teach gentle stroke of Yami's talented fingers spider up his sides. Every contact of their bodies made his manhood throb in desire. Oh yes, it had been far too long. They would never be separated again, if Yami had anything to say about it, and based on the fierceness and boldness when Yugi kissed him, Yugi had no arguments. There was no hesitance in their actions, not a hint of uncertainty.

Yugi put up no resistance as Yami pressed him into the bed and proceeded to divide Yugi of his clothing, in removing the sheet that separated his naked flesh from Yugi's soft, white skin. It felt smooth and glossy beneath his fingers and still soft despite its new properties and he attacked the new skin with licks and nips down Yugi's check and collar to his stomach and finally to the tender thighs. He licked his lips when Yugi squeaked with each soft nip, and drank in the sight of Yugi squirming under his touch. Yugi tried to close his thighs, but Yami kept them firmly pried open and settled himself between them, Yugi's member ready and waiting for his attention.

He pressed a kiss to the tender flesh, smirking when Yugi's face colored with a bright blue blush. Yami smiled warmly, and pushed himself onto his knees and pressed a loving kiss to Yugi's temple. Then his lips, then Yugi's collar and stomach, down, down, down, licking his hip bone, down the inside of this thigh, devouring every inch of Yugi while his feathers ghosted up Yugi's sides and his hands stroked the junction of this thighs and teased this sensitive flesh . His lips once again returned to Yugi's member, littering it with messy kisses, reducing Yugi to a state of sheer breathlessness. Yugi collapsed, his thighs enclosing around Yami's shoulders.

He could do nothing but fall into that trap and surrender himself to Yami completely in that moment: limps weak, legs spreading, thighs opened and at the mercy of Yami's tongue teasing his thighs, shaft and entrance with wet licks that galvanized his entire body.

But all too soon, Yami pulled away from the most sensitive part of his lover's body and prowled above the boy like a regal cat. One hand slithered across the sheets, crept up the curve of Yugi's knee and thigh until it settled on his hip and kept it firmly locked in place. Yugi blinked confused, until he felt a coldness prick the sensitive flesh of his insides. "Oh no…" Yugi breathed barely second before a cold, wet, oil- slickened finger encircle the ring of his entrance: the tip spinning like a top, drilling deeper, parting him to the hilt. Yugi squirmed uncomfortably, fingers curled in the sheets, his face torn between the dislike of preparation and the sheet delight of the experienced digit working his insides so tenderly. He turned to Yami with pleading eyes. Yami smiled sadly and kissed Yugi's cheek: a silent promise that Yugi's least favorite part of lovemaking would only be temporary.

He sat up resuming his innate position perched like a cat and slowly molded his hips into the triangular crease of Yugi's parted thighs, and pleasuring him with each planned roll of his palm, taking in every writhe and twitch of Yugi's trapped body. Yugi squirmed and whined each time he tried to move but failed to find freedom: his hips trapped by Yami's hand rubbing soft circled with his thumb, and his thighs collided with Yami's own hips and thighs snuggled against the most sensitive and exposed part of his anatomy. Yugi could barely feel Yami's finger anymore, and remained oblivious when the second one entered. Yami was quick, but gentle and soon he removed his fingers.

Unable to take anymore, weak hands rose to take Yami's chin and drag him back into a passionate kiss which Yami willingly returned. Yugi pulled him closer, pulling him back, and fell back flush against the bed with Yami on top of him. Yami's arm curled around Yugi's waist smoothing a hand up and down the curves of Yugi's sweet form. Their wings flexed and flapped and fluttered in excitement, expanding to their full length in delight. His hips now free to rock, Yugi arched into the position anew. He lifted his hips and pressed his knees together, his ankles locking on the other side of Yami's back. Their members crashed together.

Their bodies moved accordingly. The warm softness of Yugi's entrance sought the thick, blunt, hardness of Yami's member. Yugi purred when he felt Yami lift his hips. His groin molded into the curve of Yugi bottom, the tip tapping the ring of his entrance urging them to spread. Yugi half moaned-half screamed, and arch his lower half, giving Yami permission to do as he wished. Accepting the invitation, Yami kiss his lips again then took the boy's hips and held them in place. Only then did he allow himself to thrust, pushing slowly reuniting his body with its proper home inside his little consort.

Yugi forgot to breathe: his body put up no resistance as Yami's spread inside of him. The freezing burn of the thickness massaging his insides and pulsating against his clenching walls was pure paradise. Yugi's insides flexed about Yami's member perfectly, encasing the hard flesh while Yami's member filled Yugi so completely, he felt no pain, rather he felt whole, full, complete for the first time in what felt like his entire life. The mixture of sheer head and coldness that enclosed him when Yami filled Yugi's body was so great he threw his head back and his spine curved in a perfect arch.

It was phenomenal. This feeling of completeness, this sheer unity of their two bodies, and for a moment they felt their very souls merge together. Their eyes flew open, filled with such love and passion that all they could do was hold onto the other and kiss and thrust their hips together deepening their unity and increasing the friction between them. It was so perfect, so right. They fell back and laid together, a tangled mess of legs, arms, limbs and blankets. Their bodies locked together in an embrace neither of them wanted to mar by separating.

"I missed you," Yami fumbled weakly, raising a hand to pet the back of Yugi's head and nuzzled the soft tresses with his cheek. "So much."

"I missed you too," Yugi laid his cheek on the bed and blushed under the cuddling, his hand rose to hug the arm around his shoulders, meek fingers enclosing over the embrace like an affectionate toddler's. They laughed and rolled over, entangling themselves in the soft sheets and laughing. Yugi smiled when Yami rolled on top of him and kissed him sweetly while using his arms to drag himself forward then pushing back. The process caused his member to push and pull: rubbing against Yugi's insides without properly thrusting or pulling out.

Yugi moaned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders and delights in the satisfaction of having the older fairy lying on top of him, grinding into him and he met the treatment with a roll of his hips and a rock of his heel, rubbing his insides against Yami without ever needing to separate. Yami kissed Yugi's temple and slid his hands under Yugi's back, savoring the embrace of his consort beneath him. Both moaned with each movement, both enjoying the feel of their insides brushing against the other, moving without ever actually thrusting, thrusting without ever actually separating. Thrusting required separation and that was far too much space than either of them were ready for.

Instead, they stayed like that: their wings and limbs entangled in the other's arms, their lips pressing kisses against their skin and the blanket wrapped around them. It was strange, considering how their relationship has progressed, and Yugi's own hesitance that they'd make love so spontaneously after reuniting, but it felt right. The physical need was only secondary to the simple unification of their bodies. The unbridled and unrestricted love they shared with their soul mate. To solidify and prove their never-ending bond.

It didn't seem right to pull apart now, to separate, not when they were together again, in every sense of the word. Neither wished to stop, neither wished to let go. They were together. They had each other. That was all that mattered. And now, here in each other's arms. No fears of the outside world…They were whole.

XXXXXXX

They were still merged when they awoke the following morning. Yugi felt sunlight heating up his bare back, magnified by his massive wings. His eyelids scrunched for a bit before opening and peaking over his shoulder, he instantly regretted it when he got a face full of sunlight. He turned back instantly and buried his face in the warm chest he'd been sleeping on his wings folded over his back blocking the light, but it did little good as his new wings glittered like a chandelier above him.

He quickly realized he was sleeping on Yami's stomach, still wrapped in his arms and entangled in the sheets and still merged with his lover beneath him. His first instinct was to lift his hips so he could pull himself free, but he was nice and snug wrapped in the blankets and with Yami inside him, and didn't feel like moving, so he settled back into place and nuzzled his cheek into the lukewarm chest of his King.

"I knew you'd make a beautiful fairy," he heard Yami chuckle. Yugi shot up. He met Yugi's amused eyes staring up at him, smirking, confident, regal and so much like the Yami he loved it was almost impossible to imagine him the previous night with face wild with mad grief, and smudged with tears. Yugi's first instinct was to kiss him but something in his worlds alerted his attention.

"You knew I'd become a fairy?" There was an undertone of suspicion and suddenly everything blissfully forgotten last night returned and demanded their attention.

"No, not in that sense," Yami explained balancing himself on his elbows and pulled himself into a sitting position. The action caused Yugi to fall backwards, so he pulled himself free from Yami and settled in his lap. "Don't misunderstand, I truly hoped you return of your own will and choose me, but even then I expected you to remain human if it was your wish. But I always wondered what you'd look like if Mahado turned you into a Frost Fairy. I always imaged you'd be beautiful, but I didn't not expect your skin to be so lovely, or your wings to have so many colors." He placed a hand around the thrall of Yugi's back and pulled him closer. Yugi blushed at the touch and the comments, remembering they were still naked and he was still in Yami's lap.

Yami kissed his cheek and brushed an icy bang behind his ear. "They're so beautiful, so much more than mine." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, making him blush. Suddenly, he noticed the differences in their appendages. For the first time he noticed Yami's wings were clear and icy, like frosted glass. Only when the light hit them the right way, did they glitter a prism of colors. Yami's skin was also frosty white with a simple sheen of silver. The whiteness of his own skin held a mesh of pale blue or soft lavender against Yami's crystalline skin. But once again it brought up the issues at hand.

"Yami, we need to talk," Yugi said maneuvering himself so he was lying on his side. "About our Bond," he finished nervously. "And my family, and…"

"I agree," Yami said neutrally. "But first I need to ask you something, and I won't lie and say I don't care what your answer is because I do, but I promise I will not let it change how I feel now, but I must know." The King's tone had turned quick and drastic as he spoke, but he kept his neutral tone.

Yugi could feel the urgency in his voice way him down, even as he pushed himself up to kneel at the King's side. "You can ask me anything," He said. It was the truth, after all.

"Do you…" Yami bit his lip, suddenly nervous. "Do you regret leaving that night?"

Yugi was blown away by the question. His entire body shut down, and for a spell of time he did not breathe and his heart did not beat. When the question settled in he bowed his head carefully, not expecting the question. He stayed silent for a moment; he honestly had to think about his answer. There was no hesitation in what he felt, but he needed to put those exact emotions in to words, if only to prevent a misunderstanding from turning into a fall out. No, he would not let that happen.

"Yes and No," he said at first and looked up. He could the expression of worry on Yami's face, no doubt from him being silent for so long, but a moment later it became bewilderment. Yami closed his mouth and slowly nodded. With the silent indication, Yugi continued. "I said when I left, if I stayed here knowing my family would suffer and never know what happened to me, that stress and regret would destroy us and I meant it. And when I came back, I saw how happy and relieved they were I was back, that I was safe and alive. I knew I made the right choice, so no, I don't regret that, but…I hated leaving. I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave those kids. I tried to move on, 'cause I thought I had too, but I couldn't do it. I loved you, I _still_ love you. You're the one Yami, so I'm sorry I left you, but no, I can't regret leaving when I did."

Yami listened to each word, waited for Yugi to finish before contemplating the words. Yugi looked up at him with a smile but his eyes were sad, and there was only honesty on his face.

Yami smiled back. "I remember you saying that. I didn't want to think of it then, but I knew you were right. If you'd stayed, eventually I feared what happened to my parents would've happened to us. It was why I followed you. I wanted to make sure you knew I supported you."

"I'm glad you did." Yugi admitted. "I don't think I would've been able to if you hadn't."

Yugi inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, remembering this was only the first of their obstacles. "We need to talk about the Bond."

Yami nodded. "Chazz spoke to you about it, did he not? About what it is and what it means?"

"Sort of," Yugi explained. "He said it was similar to a marriage, but much more… soulful, I can't think of another word to describe it. And that being Bonded we're completed united, mind, body and soul. And Mahado explained that the reason we were both sick is because our bond was unchecked and unstable, and we were sharing each other's pain on top of what we were feeling already."

"And," Yami asked, knowing there was more to this tale.

"And" Yugi continued. "He said because of the Bond, _our _Bond, because we Bonded the night I left, I was becoming a fairy."

"I was afraid of that." Yami said with his head bowed.

Yugi pushed bent his arms, and leaned forward. He cocked his head to meet Yami's eye and asked curiously "Afraid of what?"

Yami couldn't speak at first. He bit his lip, nervous and guilty. "The night you left, Yugi, the night we made love, I know we promised not to think of it, but…I loved you so much, and when I held you that night, when I made love to you, all I could think was that I wanted you to stay. Forever with me, to be mine and no one else, and in that moment, I wanted you to be mind, my_ only _one, and I wanted to be yours." He wrung his hands, fingers sliding over the other, clenching into tight, shaking balls. "In that moment, I wanted to Bond with you, but I was determined not to force you to do anything against your will. Even if you came back I wanted it to be of your own choosing, if you became a fairy I wanted it to be because you wanted to become one, not because you were forced to, by a Bond, or illness or because you were already changing…yet with that selfish wish, I did exactly that."

"Wait, Yami, what are you saying?" Yugi demanded and pulled himself away, more confused than angry. "Are you saying…you knew about the Bond?"

"No!" He shot up at the uncertain betrayal trembled in Yugi's voice. The volume in his voice was full of fear. "You have my vow, Yugi, I had no idea what had happened that night, no more than you did. But…after you left, I was just as broken as you and hoped my pain would pass and waited hopefully that you would return to me. Yet, there were times I'd felt…strange. A sharpness in my hands and chest when I wasn't touching anything, tasted ash in my mouth though I'd eaten nothing, but pain all over my other though I could not fathom why. More than once, I thought it might be you…that I was feeling your pain, but more often I ignored it fear it was simply the pain of my broken heart, and I was determined not to let my love for you become hate. So I bore the pain silently, and resumed my duties as King. But…"

He paused and took Yugi's hands in his own. Yugi did nothing to stop him. The gravity in Yami's eyes and the hard line of his lip; froze him in place. "The other day, I felt you. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, and I could not explain it, but I knew that it was you."

"I'd fainted," Yugi interrupted subconsciously. "At the tournament, I imagined you and the boys were skating with me and when I realized it was a dream, it was like, everything inside me just broke to pieces." Yugi bowed his head small tears leaking from his eyes.

"Yes," Yami pressed his forehead to Yugi's hair. "At the moment, when I felt my own heart collapse, _that _was when my selfish wish returned to me. _That_ gave me an inkling of what had happened between us, of what _had_ happened, and what I'd taken from you."

"Yami, stop!" Yugi tried to shove him away, but Yami snatched his arms in a vice grip.

He pulled the frightened boy level with his eyes and scowled "Do you not understand, what this means Yugi? Do you think if you ever wanted to return to your world, or live with your family, you could? You can never be human again, because I'm a part of you, and you're in my world? We're Bonded, Yugi. We're married, mates, soul-mates, whatever word you want to use for it: you're mine and I'm yours for the rest of our lives. Neither you nor me will ever have another lover…all because of me!"

Yami shook his head, tears streamed down his face and his voice was breaking, but Yugi couldn't speak; too afraid if he did, Yami might break. "That night, I let my selfishness come through and you had to pay for it! I promised you could return to your world and your family, you tried to move on but couldn't because you couldn't adapt back to your world. You became sick because your body was changing and because of that you had to become a fairy, and you only returned here because your family brought you, because only Mahado could save you. Don't you understand? I took your choices away from you."

"Yami stop!" Yugi shoved Yami away with such force that the Frost King fell backwards in shock. Yugi pounced on him and leaned over bearing down at the flabbergasted man's face with soaked cheeks, and heartbroken eyes. "Don't you _dare_ say that to me! Not after this, not after all we've been through! You _gave_ me a choice, Yami, and I chose. And I hated myself for doing it, but I did what I thought was right then, and I don't regret it, but I know…I _know_ I would've come back. Even if I had to leave my family forever, even if I had to leave the human world forever I'd be okay with that as long as I could be with you. I was _happy _here, Yami. Truly happy! And it's not just you. This world, this place, the people here, those kids, I feel like I _belong_ here in a way I never felt back there…this is my home, Yami. Yes, I didn't come here on my own, but I told my family about this world so I could maybe see you again. I chose to become a fairy because Mahado told me I could either forget you and become human again or become a fairy and be with you, and I didn't even need to think about it! I knew I wanted to be with you, be a Frost Fairy, and be with everyone. _That _was what I wanted, and you had _nothing _to do with that, Yami! Nothing! I made my choices, and I don't regret any of them." Yugi ran out of breath before he ran out of words but his emotions had taken control of him and he finally collapsed in Yami's chest crying hard sobs and squeezing his hands in the skin of Yami's chest.

Yami's only reaction was stunned silence. Shaky hands wrapped around Yugi's waist and back. When he grew more confident, he traced circles around Yugi's back to calm him, and shushed him gently. When Yugi finally stopped he pushed himself up. Yugi's red-rimmed eyes were damp from crying but had never looked more confident or certain. "I love you, Yami. I _chose _this because I _love _this life. You didn't take anything away from me. You've given me everything."

"Yugi…" Yami collapsed breathlessly and pulled Yugi into a tight, strong hug. The kind of hug that promised it would be the last time you saw the one you were holding. It concerned him. "Yami," Yugi said returning the hug. "What aren't you telling me?"

Yami took a steady breath. "Are you truly certain, Yugi? You say you are now, and I believe you, but are you truly ready for this kind of commitment to someone you've only just met? Are you truly alright with not seeing your family again, if they have to leave? With never seeing your lands again? I know you said you wanted to travel and—" Yugi silenced him by pressing a kiss to his lips.

When they broke apart Yugi smiled gently. "I'm not afraid of commitment, Yami. I always knew when I found the person I wanted to be with I'd know and I'd love them with my whole heart, and I love you. And I know my family will be okay with it. Before I came to see you, I'd talk to them. At first I was scared of what they'd think of me…like this, but they were okay with it. They were happy as long as I was happy, like I knew they would be, but I was afraid too, but I know I can visit them, when I can glamour myself. And I can travel then too, and we can see more of Fairy land, maybe take the boys on a vacation…I don't know what will happen, but all I know if that as long as I'm with you, with my family here…that's all I need." There were tears in his eyes as he spoke but he hadn't stopped smiling and pressed a tender kiss to Yami's cheek, a symbol of the extent of his happiness.

"Oh Yugi," Yami broke in to tears of joy and cupped Yugi's cheeks in his palms. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He kissed Yugi chastely and hugged him tight. "Kami, I still can't believe you're here. I feared I'd never hold you in my arms again." He laughed happily and hugged Yugi closer.

"I'm happy to," Yugi pressed a kiss to Yami's nose and giggled when he wrinkled it. "So happy." Their eyes fluttered closed as they leaned in and captured the other in a tender kiss, but it was more passionate and more intimate than before. Wings fluttered excitedly, the Frost King embraced his consort with all his might, the magnificent mattress catching their weight as they fell. Yami was quick to roll them over, but pressed Yugi's back against the headboard. His arms snaked around Yugi's waist and back. Yugi embraced the King's shoulders tightly and deepened their kiss. The action pressed their bodies closer together.

Yami let his hands wander, stroking up Yugi's back and groped the tender flesh of Yugi's hips, thighs, back, and massaged the base of his wings. Yugi broke the kiss to moan, his hands left the King's shoulders to grip his arms with long, curled fingers, like constricting snakes. He arched his back, crashing his chest flush against the King's and flexing his delicate wings to their full length.

Yami grinned. None of Yugi's sensitive spots had changed, but his new body left new ones waiting to be discovered and if the low, throaty, enticed sounds pouring loudly from Yugi's lips were any indication, Yami had just found one. He dragged his fingers along the underside of Yugi's wings, rubbing the bases of his shoulders and feathers with just enough force to make Yugi arch forward, pressing his soft lukewarm body against Yami's cold and hard one. Yugi moaned loudly, his wings flapped wildly with excitement. When Yami removed his hands Yugi fell back against the throne of pillows, his arms slipped free from the King's biceps, his elbows landed on the head of the pillows and his hands and forearms slopped lazily over the edge.

Taking advantage of Yugi's blissful, vulnerable state, the Frost King pressed a kiss to Yugi's cold blue lips. Even in his new body, Yugi's flesh was soft but it was a new kind of softness, and there was a firmness to it, like snow packing together, firm enough to hold, but soft enough to sink into. A bluish purple flush decorated Yugi's cheeks, and made his white skin blush.

Yugi leaned into the kiss and repositioned himself in Yami's lap. His arms embraced the King's neck and the back of his shoulder and hikes his thigh against Yami's hip and upper leg. He felt the King's hands smooth down his back, fanning over his wings which folded into the touch then flapped to life when he let them go. The King's hand settled on Yugi's hips, pulling him closer, the other stroked Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled warmly and leaned into the touch with a soft purr.

The touch alone was enough to remind him just how long it had been, how lonely the nights were and how cold the days. The memory of those dark times, when he's dream his beloved had returned to him, only to wake up and find himself alone and unloved and suffering the heartbreak of loosing Yugi all over again. Immediately, he felt himself tremble. Yugi felt the tremor in the fingers brushing his cheek and the hand on his hip increase its grip. Sensing something wrong, he took the King's chin in his hands and looked into shadowed eyes. The red was dull with sorrowful, fearful resignation like if Yugi touched him at any moment, he'd shatter. "Yami?" he said lightly, his eyes half-lidded with desire, but his reassuring smile put a small spark back into those dull eyes. They were a silent promise meant to crush the fears Yugi felt he still had.

A smile formed across Yami's sad cheeks and he wove his hand in Yugi's and squeezed it tightly. "I'm so scared, Yugi," he admitted. "I know it sounds silly, but I'm afraid at any moment you're going to vanish and I'm going to wake up again, alone and unloved and loosing you all over again."

"It's not silly, Yami," Yugi scolded gently. "I know exactly how you feel. I'm so blessed, I have you, I have Jade, and Chazz, and Syrus and Jaden, and Mana and Mahado and my grandpa, and Joey and Tristan. So many times I thought I'd have to chose one and lose the other and either way I'd live a life of regret. I never even comprehended the idea that I could have both, if I really wanted it." He kissed Yami's cheek. "But I do, and I'm not letting anyone go, and I'm _never_ letting you go."

"Good." Yami chuckled into a smile. An earnest, happy smile filled with hope. Before Yugi could comment further, Yami surprised him with a kiss and trapped Yugi in his arms and pulled him into his lap. "Because I don't ever plan on giving you up."

Yugi met Yami's alluring smile with a grin of his own. He pressed his forehead to Yami's and looked deep into the crimson jewels with a voluptuous leer and a smile that curled at the corners. "Make love to me, my Frost King."

"As you wish, my Prince Consort." He tilted Yugi's chin with his thumb and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. They needed no other words.

XXXXXX

Another deep thrust caused Yugi arms to tighten around the King's neck and the muscles of his thighs and calves to constrict about Yami's elbows. Firm hands pulled him deeper into the King's lap so gentle thumbs could stroke the bones of his hips. Yugi did nothing to stop the lascivious moans and airy gasps that were literally thrust from him. Nor did he stop his disobedient body from responding so willing and naturally to Yami's movements and bruising kisses. Even now when Yami pressed fluttering kisses to his collar, his shoulder and neck obediently parted and his chest puffed giving the King complete freedom to do as he pleased.

Despite their feverish, desperation to unite and the wild grabbing, clawing and claiming of their eager hands only seconds earlier, Yami was very careful and slow in his actions. Yugi had no protest against the pace and instead chose to absorb the entire moment for all it was and all it meant. At least, until, Yami felt he had adjusted enough to him, that is. Yugi had no idea when Yami had found time to lube himself or when or where he'd gotten some, but he didn't protest it now that he was being met with all the fervor and sensual passion the Frost King had to offer. His hips squirmed uselessly whenever he tried to move them, and was almost grateful for the firm hands holding him in place. Every touch sent shocks down his spine, every arch of the King's hips putting him deeper inside him made him moan and mewl in ecstasy, every action filled him with an anxiety only the King's touch could quench. He needed this, needed to remind his body, his very being where it truly belonged.

Yami couldn't help but smile at the sight of his flushed, panting lover in his lap, skin shiny and flushed with light, wings humming in delight, and body trembling every time he thrust inside him once more. He was slow with his actions, determined to hold on to his beloved consort and lavish him with all the tender affection and passionate wonder his heart could muster. The fear that this was secretly a dream, still lingered in the back of his mind, and he made sure to touch and hold every inch of skin exposed to him, mark it with kisses and nips and was eager to ultimately claim his little one as his own once more.

But once he and Yugi finally joined he couldn't contain himself. He allowed Yugi to adjust but once those lust glazed eyes silently commanded him he held nothing back, and his reward were the delicious sounds and moans of his little one, arching, trembling, _aching_ in his lap. He felt Yugi puff his chest against his own, wrap his legs about the King's waist and squeeze his shoulders and burry his indigo face in the arch of Yami's neck, when he thrust inside him with force. Yugi's knees still locked around his elbows, Yami spread Yugi's legs wider by slipping them further up his forearms and slipping his hands from Yugi's hips to his waist and pulling him close.

Yugi nearly screamed at the new position that left him even more exposed to Yami's dominance. His arms lost their grip and instinctively straightened at his sides, support his back that now bent in a perfect arch. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's lips. He pulled out slowly but thrust in hard in fast, determined to keep the distance when they weren't locked as short as possible. The increase in speed made Yugi tremble, soon it became too much for him and Yugi felt his wobbly arms turn to jelly under him. When they gave way he fell back against the pillow, legs still trapped over the King's arms.

Yami took advantage of the new position, by crawling over Yugi and kissed him quiet distracting him long enough to pound mercilessly into the lithe, little body of the screeching, squirming, moaning, fairy, pleading wantonly under him. Yugi was his, he realized in that moment. His and no one else's, even if he had to share Yugi's heart was his, Yugi's soul belonged to him. Everything that Yugi was, everything that made him act like this, smile in pure bliss and filled him with a joyful happiness that was stronger than that of any he felt with anyone else—that soul belonged to the Frost King. Yugi already had is, he wasn't sure when it had happened but it did. Maybe it was when he saw the innocent boy confused and bound in his courtroom, or maybe it was when he willing stood up for his kind and defended his opinions with no fear of _who_ exactly he was talking too, or maybe when he saw him smiling with the children? Either way it was his. Yami, The Frost King of the Faeries, belonged only to Yugi Mouto.

When they kissed each other again they poured all their love and devotion into that single kiss. There was no fear or regret. The worries of before melted with a single moment. Their bodies molded together and arched against the other, moving in a familiar pattern they'd grown accustomed to, neither gentled nor rough, slow or fast, but a unique pattern reserved for them, only that they were making love. Not even the tiny moments where they separated that normally left them feeling empty could phase them. Wrapped in the other's arms holding them tight, bodies fused together, lips locked in place, nothing else mattered.

They knew when they woke up again there were things that would need to be done. Yugi would have to tell his family of his decision to stay, of Yami of his grandfather's demand. Yami would have to figure out what to do with Yugi's family now that they were here and scold his sons for their stunts. In fact they both probably needed to scold their families for their selfishness according to Mahado. They needed to relieve Mana of the hassle of keeping everything under control while they were along, and divert her wrath as well for worrying her sick. There was so much they needed to do right away and in the future, but at that moment…none of them mattered.

In fact, with Yami on top of him, making love to him, filling him again and again with a wonderful, unbearable, beautiful heat, littering his body with evidence of his life, and whispering his affections over and over in his hear: he couldn't remember any of them.

"I love you," he told the Frost King. Yami heard it, but recognized the tone not as one born of passion, but one born of the true realization of one's feelings. When he looked down into Yugi's eyes, there was no lust clouding them, no doubt or hesitation, only honestly and truth. It made Yami smile, and his heart leap.

"I know," he said rubbing his nose against Yugi's and wrapped his arms around his back and waist. "I love you to."

"I know," Yugi smiled and leaned up to enclose his lips over the Kings.

* * *

I'm so proud of this chapter. Honestly, I'm still iffy about the end, but I thought that was the best place to end it! This chapter definitely turned out to be mroe dramatic and emotional than i thought but I like it better then the full lemon i intended I feel its more realistic and shows more about the depths of their relationship. I hope you all enjoyed it: I was DETERMINED not to have a lame, non-realistic "eveything's okay now" happily-ever-after reunion.

Now, next chapter, depending will mostly likely be the last one unless I do an epilogue (which I'm honestly thinking of since I have a plan) Now I'm unsure how exactly to end this story. I have a few idea on how to address some of the things that obviously need to be taken care of like Yugi's family, Grandpa, Joey and Tristan, Yami scolding the boys for being rude (which Van brought up) and of course the issue that humans are in ther and Mana can't hold off the Magisters forever. But I honestly want to hear all of your opinions and what you'd like to see and what you think should happen since I honestly have no idea what to do for a complete, final ending (and no after the epilogue this story will not have a sequel)

So as always, read, review comment, critique and give me your opinions. Im very curious!


	24. Part XXIV

There are no word to express how sorry I am, believe me i am just as pissed as all of you on how long it took me to update THIS ONE! Mostly cause my Rumplestilskin oneshot took FOREVEr, but also this took FIVE WEEKS TO WRITE! The blame goes entirely on my mangagment class, which i LOVED but its a summer course so its five weeks, on top of work and this took forever, but I finally finished writing it, typing it and Sakura and Jess were fantastic betas ^^

But my paper IS DONE! WOOHOO! So now i can focus on writing!

Dedications: Sakura for being an awesome beta, and Jess for betaing and being the best friend ever and always encouraging me through this whole brutal ordeal. I love you girl!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot; this one was tricky though, so it took me a few books and Fanfics to get my inspiration going to credit goes to Lis Matchev's Perchance to Dream (inspired the dinner scene) and DarthAnimus' the Little Sprite which inspired Yami's first meeting with Grandpa.

As always read, review criticque and comment and please see notes a the bottom thanks ^_^

* * *

_Part XXIV_

Morning came faster than expected with a blast of light through the glass ceiling of the King's room. Yet the flares of lemon light only seemed to add to the bliss rather than disturb it. Lost in the daze of their afterglow, inhaling the other's scent with heavy, ragged breaths; soaked with the sweat and sticky with lose fur and warmth coiled between their bellies, hearts hammering and too oversensitive to even breathe. Sleep had only occured when the combinations of emotional, sexual exhaustion and lovers bliss had become too much for their tired bodies.

The Frost King barely remember falling asleep and only did so when he felt a distinct chill where a soft little bundle should've been cuddled against his chest. Still intoxicated from Yugi's hair and aroma and the night's activities, Yami approached the act of rising sluggish and half-asleep. A slender arm crawled from the cocoon of fleece and fur and reached for its missing occupant, but surprised fingers found only the indent of the flatten fur and an empty mattress, lying on the wide floor.

A chill of fear galvanized the King awake. The previous night's insecurities bubbled to the surface for a brief second, until he spotted the discarded clothes on the floor, and vaguely heard the patter of footsteps following outline of a shadow behind the curtain to his room.

He rolled up, curiously and smiled. The curtains opened with a single, swoop of a slender arm. Yugi stood in the entrance, eyes half-closed with lust, cheeks flushed, hair a mess, and wings fully fanned and glittering as they fluttered. A basket bounced on his forearms full of pearly silver moondrops. The curves of his slender beauty skillfully hidden beneath a silky black kimono, sloppily tied with a silver sash.

Seeing his King awake, Yugi pulled the curtain closed behind him with a sly smile and pull the basket behind him.

"Morning," he said cutely, exalting the affect with a tiny flutter of his wings.

Yami chuckled and flashed a perverse grin. "That's mine, you know," he teased. It was obvious that it was, the kimono hung almost comically off Yugi's frame, leaving one shoulder bear and the angel-sleeve to call over Yugi's curled fingers. The slope of the v-neck exposed his chest, the tail hung to his knees and the tight sash about his middle cause the whole thing to bunch. It was comical and cute and only made Yami want to tear it off him.

Yugi even had the audacity to pull up the shoulder with a cutely naïve tilt of the chin. "Is it?" He asked, but the playfulness mocked the innocence. His left wing fell sensually at his side while the other gave a few loud flaps. "I just threw something on."

He took long strides towards their bed.

"I'm sure you did," Yami sat up, leaving Yugi just enough space to kneel.

The low mattress crunched under the weight of the younger's knee, but he rolled into a sitting position, legs folded beneath him and the basket sitting innocently on his lap. "I brought breakfast." Yugi smiled offering the basket.

Yami gently unwove Yugi's fingers and set it on the floor. Without the barrier between them, he knees forward and strokes Yugi's cheek. 'So that wasn't a dream."

"Nope…" Yugi leaned into the touch. A reassuring hand laced together with the firm fingers and squeezed tightly. "I promised I'd be here in the morning didn't I?"

"You did," Yami nodded, his free arm looped loosely about Yugi's waist. Tantalizing fingers stroked icy feathers and fiddled with the knot of his sash. "I was afraid though." The knot surrendered. "When I couldn't feel you next to me…" the sash slipped free, the kimono retained its normal shape. The lose sleeve fell limply off Yugi's shoulder, and caught on his wing, opening a line down his front.

Yugi giggled, making no move to stop him. "Well, someone has to get up first." He shuffled closer to Yami's lap, opening the too large kimono a little more. "It's not like we can stay in bed all day."

"I disagree," The Frost King protested, dashingly sweeping his consort into his arms, and skillfully encircling them around the soft skin and pulling the black cloth with a slight tug. It pooled at Yugi's feet leaving him naked and glorious and all his. "We've been separated for far longer than I care to count, my little consort. I say you owe your King the pleasure of your company fori _at least/i_ one day, and I'm not finished christening this new fairy body of yours." He rolled them over with a single swoop and silenced any protest with a sweet kiss.

"Hmm," Yugi moaned into the kiss even more when Yami freed his lips to kiss his collar. His wings flapped like a hummingbird in delight. "I suppose, I wouldn't be a good consort if I allowed my King to be displeased, now would I?" He inhaled deeply and exhaled a moan, "Hmm, I missed this,"

"What?" Yami pause his kisses.

"Waking up to the smell of pine…" he fluttered his eyes unsure when he'd closed them. "And you…"He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his equally frozen lips. "And your kisses…"

"I should hope so." The arms about Yugi's waist tightened. "Because if anyone other than I kissed you, I'd have no choice but to destroy them and lock you away where no one but me can find you."

A half-playful bunch was his reward. "Try it! I dare you!" Yugi challenged, not amused and determined to be stubborn even as Yami chuckled and littered his cheek and neck with kisses.

"Aw, you're no fun, Yugi," Yami whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes and shoved Yami's face away with a light-hearted chuckle. "I see your back to your old self. Pervert and all."

"I am not!" Yami snorted a pout, and crossing his arms in such a way that Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a fairy, we're known for our passionate need, it burns off unused energy."

A grin transformed from the pout. "I finally got you to laugh," Yami boasted, proudly and swept the laughing Yugi back into his arms with a single swoop. "and it seems your fairy blood is still developing."

Yugi just continued to laugh. "Not really, I'm certainly not complaining about the added sex drive," he leered, and gracefully plopped himself in Yami's lap. His tantalizing fingers curled about the King's shoulders, the extra joint simply make his grip stronger.

Yami kissed his nose to Yugi's and with a sultry rasp asked "Are you sure we can't stay in bed all day?"

"Hmm," Yugi moaned catching the King's leer. "As much as I would like that, we really have to get up. Someone's bound to come looking for us soon. Unless, of course," Yugi said with a wicked chuckle and flushed his forehead against Yami's. The look sent a shiver through the King's being but it was from neither fear nor cold. "You _want_ someone to barge in on us making love?"

"Absolutely not," Yami shot up. Yugi flung backwards from the force and landed eagle spread under the leering Frost King. Holly red eyes sharpened to slits of fierce possessive declaration. "No one is allowed to see you like this, except for me." The ferocity in his baritone rasp would've seduced even the strongest of wills into submission but Yugi simply matched the King's confidence. His unyielding gaze distracted the King long enough for adept fingers to blindly seek its defense and with a single swoop the Frost King was attacked by his own kimono smacking his face.

"Then hurry up and get dressed," Yugi ordered sliding on his own silky clothes given to him by Mahado upon his awakening, and set the basket of moondrops in his lap. "So we can eat." He enhanced his point with a large bite. Juice trickled down his chin, ruby pulp darkened Yugi's frozen lips enticing Yami to kiss them.

"And _how _am I supposed to get anything done with you sitting there looking like that?" The Frost King demanded with a sensual purr. Teasing hands tied the belt of his kimono tantalizingly slow, concealing the lovely figure in perfectly cascading layers of silk.

"Looking like what?" Yugi said coyly with a lick and a nibble.

Yami lunged forward and ceased Yugi's collar with his forefinger and lurched him forward with a slight tug. "You know _exactly _what." Yami said perfectly in his element. All smoldering eyes and so dangerously alluring, a single touch and a mere human would burn. Frostbitten. But Yugi was not human. And the slow sliding of his eyes in a half-closed leer and the lecherous smile widening so slightly it curled at the corners. Only two days a fairy and he knew _exactly_ how to play the King's game.

But before the game could even begin, the curtains came crashing down, too weak to hold even the simplest of weights pressed against it. Four yowls and thumps shattered their promiscuous spell, their play ignored and their attention commanded by four consecutive howls of "Dad!"

Chazz stood up so fast; he threw the pile of boys off his back, absentmindedly and charged straight into his confused father's arms.

"Chazz?" Yami asked pressing a bewildered hand to the shaking boy's head, and stroked his back with the other. But the gentle affections were met with the opposite affect when Chazz suddenly sat up in his lap. The Frost King's oldest child sat in a stern, shaking heap, his fists balled in his lap, his jaw locked, and his eyes wet with frustration and angst. "Don't. EVER. Scare me like that again." His tone was sharp and his voice dangerously low but the moment he said the words his voice and expression broke. "Okay."

Yami only smiled and embraced the boy, only then did Chazz allow himself to cry.

Behind them, Jesse, Syrus and Jaden climbed over each other, until finally bulldozing into their father, brother and new step-father all muttering incoherencies in voices chocked by tears and happiness.

"It's alright, boys, I'm fine." Yami soothed, while Yugi stroked Syrus hair and allowed Jaden to cling to his waist, the boy no doubt feared he'd run off again if he did.

"So," Jesse stiffed loudly. "Are you staying for real this time?" He asked Yugi. The boys stiffened waiting for his answer.

Yugi only smiled at his family and pulled the dream catcher pendant free from the V of his kimono shirt. The act pulled up his sleeves revealing the bracelets he wore on each wrist.

"Yes," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere, this is my home and I don't plan on leaving my family." At that the boys relaxed and soon Yugi became the victim of their snuggling.

"Speaking of that," Yami sat up, Chazz still in his lap. "Didn't you say your family was here?"

The consort shot up wide-eyed. "My family!" he pressed a palm to his head and wove distressed fingers through his bangs. "Oh man, I forgot about them! We've been here for two days. I don't even wanna know what they think we're doing, right now." He muttered shaking his head. "Joey will never let me live this down, Tristan might, but…" Yugi groaned defeated.

Yami would've chuckled had the story not been riddled with holes and as a King and husband, he needed those answers. "I need to know how they got here, I know you told them about us, but the entrances change constantly as part of Mahado's spell."

Yugi paused for a moment, his mind drowning in a vast blankness when he failed to remember. "I have no idea, I was pretty sick."

"Uh…"

The two kings followed the guilty sound. Four heads bowed with shame.

"That was our fault," Jaden admitted scratching the back of his head, nervously.

Sensing more to this story, Yami's eyes hardened. "What did you boys do?" he demanded in a tone he only used when his sons required a paternal force.

"Well," Chazz explained. "It was my idea, you were so sick and Mahado confirmed that is was because of your and Yugi's bond, so we figured the best way to help you both was to bring him here, and apparently Yugi's family thought the same thing and brought him to the mountain and we met them there, but they'd never seen us before so they were fairy struck and we didn't know what to do so we brought them to Mahado and he stabilized your bond and said, the best way to cure Yugi was to either turn him or make him human and," the boy paused his rambling his willingness to make responsibility paused when his real fault came into question. "Well, we kind of disagreed on what to do."

"I don't like the sound of that," Yugi said sternly now that _his_ family was the topic of discussion. Seeing their bitten lips, nervous posture and faces downcast with guilt and remorse, understanding, Yugi recalled how strangely calm and accepting his family had been when he'd awoken in his strange new form, and suddenly saw it in a different light.

"Neither do I…" Yami added but said nothing else.

In a tone that mimicked the King's paternal stern, Yugi narrowed his eyes at the four children he loved as his own and said "Tell us everything. From the beginning…"

"I look stupid don't I?" Joey said, following Mahado out of the Alchemist's wing of the castle. He wore a brocaded green and gold vest over a black long-sleeved tunic over matching pants, with gold threaded along the cuffs.

"Nah, ya look great," Tristan complimented. His own outfit consisted of a long brown coat with a three gold buckles over the waist, some loose cream pants that felt like some kind of leather, and a set of matching shoes, less bulky than his snow boots. "I kinds of like the steampunk look. I'm surprised you even wore yours, though."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause you screamed like a little girl when you saw those spider things…" Tristan barely got out a laugh before Joey grabbed the collar of his coat and started shaking.

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!" Joey threatened his face red with a combination of anger and embarrassment that darkened with Tristan's laughter.

"Hey I 'aint the only guy who don't like bugs!"

"Don't like?" Tristan chocked on a laugh. "You ran screaming like a girl!"

"I did not!" Joey protested, insulted. "'Sides they were crawling over me!"

"They were trying to give you the clothes, man." Tristan said back.

"So ya could've woken me up!" Joey retorted weakly.

"Yeah, right an earthquake couldn't wake you up."

"One time, man! _One_. _Time_."

"Ahem." Their bickering came to an end when the Sorcerer cleared his throat. The two straightened out immediately and bowed their heads in apology.

"Sorry," Joey said first, earnestly.

"We're horrible houseguests aren't we," Tristan said rather than asked.

Mahado just chuckled. "It's alright my family and I haven't exactly been too welcoming either." The Sorcerer pulled open two huge curtains, shaped like a theater's. The room they revealed made the boys jaws drop. A glade of white-good trees and glass and a roof of snow covered a carpet of pine needles. The table was low to the ground in a traditional Japanese fashion and so long and piled with so much food they couldn't see the end. Solomon sat on the left side sipping a cup of tea.

"Grandpa?" They both gasped. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I'm old, I'm not dead." The man said, sipping his tea with loud slurps. "And some of us like to rise early." Mahado giggled, skipped over next to him and smiled at the two humans. "Come, eat, you are guests in our home."

Vaguely, their stomachs reminded them exactly how long it has been since they last ate and the powerful aroma of sweets and breakfast overpowered the earthly aromas of pine and oak. Their angry stomachs demanded food. The boys did sit down, their mouths watered at the sight and smells but both were reluctant to take a bite.

"This won't turn us into fairies, too will it?" Joey asked.

Mahado suffocated a snort and shook his head. "That's only in stories, turning fairies is _much _more complex, as you've already seen."

"Ya sure?" Tristan asked, more out of guilt.

"Go right ahead," Mahado gave a slow nod. "Considerate an apology for my nephews and myself. We could've been more sympathetic to your fears. And besides the cooks would be heartbroken and horribly insults in their food went to waste and you never want to insult a fairy."

Their consciousness somewhat clear, the two gathered their plates and devoured the food with tears in their eyes. More than once, Mahado turned to Solomon and asked. "How do they breathe like that?"

Solomon snorted loudly and replied. "I think when they inhale the food their brains remind them to inhale air as well so they don't choke." He finished with a laugh, smiling when the mage joined him in laughter. But quickly, Solomon's laughter dispelled and he gave a small smile. "I wanted to thank you by the way."

Mahado turned, confused.

"Thank you for saving my Yugi," Solomon smiled warmly, but there was a slight choke in his voice. His eyes bright with life-saving gratitude. "I meant to say that earlier but…"

"Please!" Mahado interrupted quickly and suddenly overcome with dread and guilt. "You are too humble, even for a human. If anything I should be apologizing to you. Despite the circumstances, I was far more forceful than I should've been, and for that I am truly sorry."

Solomon only smiled. "You were only concerned for your brother and my boy. Forceful or not, you saved them both, and someone needed to take charge, lord knows we were all too emotional to anything but rant."

Mahado's frown shifted into a grin, but it did little to ease his remorse. "Perhaps, but I am sorry nonetheless. This is why I cannot be King, only being so serious taking such command brings out the absolute worst in me." He crumbled pressing his forehead to the table his forearm stretched forward taking his teacup with it.

Solomon just laughed and patted the boy fairy's head. "If that was you at your worst I'd like to see you at your best. Especially since that seriousness saved us all."

Mahado smiled at that. "That is why I love my work and my alchemy. I can be serious without having to be cruel. You truly are too kind, young Solomon."

"Young?" Solomon gave a hearty laugh. "I'm eighty-five years old, though I suppose compared to you, I am young. But I suppose with experience comes wisdom."

Mahado blinked: his smile mischievous. "Well, you have me bested, I am old, but not as old as that."

"Oh come on?" Joey's sarcasm was muffled by the lemon cake he stuffed in his mouth, the conversation easy to overhear. "I know fairies live a long time and look younger than they actually are, but you can't be more than what forty?"

Mahado flattened his palm, straightened his finger and raised the appendage vertically.

Joey and Tristan paused in their binge and exchanged curious glances. "Fifty?" Tristan guessed. Mahado's response was the same.

"Oh come on," Joey dragged out, defiantly. "There is _no _way ya anywhere near sixty."

Mahado waited for them both to take a rather large bite of their respective food and drink before answering. "Sixty-seven, actually."

Tristan chocked and Joey spat his drink into his lap. The wine slid right off the fairy threads like raindrops off glass and dropped to the floor. "What?"

Mahado took a sip of his tea then folded his woven fingers under his chin. "Give or take a few years. I never really counted, though." He smiled at Solomon who had an amused chuckle on his face. "As you said, young Solomon compared to most fairies, I am young and foolish and I apologize for that."

"Oh enough," Solomon shook his head. "I'm sure Yugi would be too happy to tell you all the stupid things I did raising him." The two men laughed all while the two human teens watched stunned.

"So wait," Tristan raise a forefinger. "If your sixty-seven-ish, then…how old is Yugi's boyfriend?"

"Oh Yami?" Mahado asked, pressing a calculating finger to his chin. "Hmmm," he pondered. "Well, Mana's _at least _sixty; I know that, so Yami must be fifty-three, fifty-four?"

"FIFTY!" They both shot up in shock.

"Three," Mahado corrected raising a forefinger and rolled his hand. "Again, give or take a few years."

Joey plopped to his knees. Tristan balanced himself on the table and pressed a palm to his forehead in a weak effort to make sense of what he'd just heard.

"Man," he finally said and sat down, with a forced laugh. "I mean when Yugi said he was bi, I always kinda pictured him with an older guy, but damn."

"Speaking of which," Solomon asked "Will they be joining us soon?"

"I can't say," Mahado said tapping his chin. "The boys must've found them by now, so I can't imagine what's keeping them."

"I can," Joey leaned over so only Tristan could hear his whisper. "They've been alone for two days: three guess what they're doing." He said with a perverse smile.

"Oh come on, Joey," Tristan punched his shoulder, struggling to sound threatening while keeping his voice low. "This is Yugi we're talking about, it took him two years to finally make out with Anzu, and he worshiped her."

"Oh come on, man." Joey leaned closer, keeping their conversation private. "We both know Yugi's a hopeless romantic, and Yami's his true love who also loves him back, and who he's been away from for like a month. That's a lot of lay time to make up for, and Yugi's officially a fairy now, and they're back together _and…alone._ I'm so sure all they're doing is sitting around eating fruit."

Yugi took a large, angry bite from the moondrop and swallowed it in a loud gulp. "So," his tone was sarcastically friendly, his wings fully flexes and bristling with ire.

Yami kept his face cradled in his palm, his elbow prompted on the table. The boys hadn't risen their heads since they'd confessed all.

"What I'm hearing is…"he purposely paused before continuing. The four shifted, waiting for the blow. "You basically harassed my family while I was unconscious, and tried to decide _my _ fate without any regards or consideration towards the man who not only raised me but loved me like gold, and the two guys who are practically my older brothers." His voice rose as he scolded them. Anger deprived him of his own words so he borrowed some of Yami's "What. In the name of Father Winter were you thinking!?"

"We're sorry!"

"Boys!" Yugi stood up, raising his voice with such force his four step children froze immediately. Even Yami looked up.

"Don't interrupt me," He exhaled a deep breath, before sitting down. A stressed hand wove through his hair then settled at his side. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze softened, but the paternal hardness was still visible. "Look, I appreciate your concern for me, I really do. And I know your hearts were in the right place, but my family loves me, and as much as I love you guys and I know you love me, they've known me longer and have always known what's best for me when it comes to my safety. And you guys has _no _right to act or speak or disrespect them they way you did. I don't care how _they _acted. You would've reacted the same way if Mahado said the only way to save Yami's life was to turn him into a human."

They bowered their heads in shame, letting the harsh lessons sink. True words. Unable to speak, they all nodded.

"One more thing." It was Yami who spoke this time. "I don't care how old you four are, you're still children and you had neither the right nor the authority to act the way you did. If anyone did, it would be Mahado and Yugi's grandfather. But none of you are anywhere near mature enough to make that kind of decision, understand!"

Again they nodded apologetically.

"We really are sorry, Yugi." Chazz apologized for the four of them.

Again Yugi sighed. "_I'm _not the one you need to apologize too."

"Agreed," Yami nodded and stood. "Now then, let's get some breakfast, knowing Mahado, you're family is already there." Yami explained leading his family out of the King's room.

Realization crept up Yugi's spine and his wings froze then retracted against his back. "Oh Kami!"

"What?" Yami blinked suddenly bewildered.

"Oh Kami, I haven't had to introduce someone to my family since I got engaged to Anzu! How am I supposed to explain my i_husband_?/i" He pause his wings falling over his shoulders and is hands gripping his biceps with trembling fingers. He only noticed Yami and the boys staring at him when Yami gripped his shoulder. "And my four step-children." He suddenly realized and expelled an embarrassed sigh. A mental brace for the expected bomb shell of questions and teasing his situation was destined for. "Joey and Tristan are never gonna let me live this down. Never mind the fact I'm still a fairy—"

Yami silenced Yugi's panic attack by latching onto his shoulders and spinning Yugi to face him. "Darling, are you well?" Yami asked confusion and concern etched into his face.

"I'm sorry." Yugi bowed his head sheepishly. "I guess I just imagined you meeting my family being a lot different."

"How so?" Yami asked.

"More…well, normal, I guess. For one thing, I never thought I'd marry a fairy king in a shotgun wedding and fair warning, my grandpa wants a ceremony."

Yami just laughed and lifted the boy into his arms. "You are truly a rarity, my darling." The king kissed his forehead, sweetly. "Don't worry I'm not afraid to meet your family, if anyone should be its them." He gestured a hand to his sons who stopped in their tracks.

"Why us?"

"You still have to apologize to them," Yugi reminded sternly, causing their guilt to stir once more. Their heads slumped obediently, silently complying.

"Anyway," Yugi turned to the king. "_You_ should be nervous," he poked Yam's nose. "You're meeting my grandfather, and he won't care if you're a fairy king, a CEO, or a saint, he _loves_ me and that makes him _impossible_ to please when it comes to my relationships."

"Oh, come now, darling, he loves you. I'm sure he's not that bad." Yami said with a playful chuckle.

"Yeah, he seemed nice when we met him." Syrus notes.

"He is if he likes you, but he's always criticizing whether or not someone is good enough for me. When Anzu dumped me, he spent two whole months listing every negative flaw about her and he _adored _her. He's never _met_ you, and as far as he's concerned, you met me, seduced me, and technically held me hostage over the course of two weeks, broke my heart, then turned me into one of you."

Yami listened as Yugi's each description was punctured by a step or a gesture, his tone a cross between earnest sarcasm, and experienced with the wrong side of his elderly guardian's satisfaction.

"Well," the King rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "When you say it like that, sounds like I have nothing to worry about. Then again," he mumbled under his breath. "I am the one who stole you away from him…owe!" he shot up when a punch contacted with his arm, but it was neither playful nor gentle.

Yugi glared at him with scolding eyes, but all Yami noticed were Yugi's wings retracted and shouldered beneath back. "Stop that! We talked about this."

"Alright," Yami said with a small smile, rubbing the abused spot on his shoulder and called to his sons over his left wing and said "Why don't you boys go ahead."

The four shot up quickly and said "Yes," at different monotones, though it was clear none had head him. Except Yugi, who clearly did.

"You boys go ahead, apologize to our guests." The tone was parentally gentle, but the order was clear and he emphasized it by wrapping a comforting arm around Yugi's waist, the other around his shoulder.

Understanding, but nonetheless nervous, the four boys nodded and picked up their pace.

Once they were alone, Yugi grudgely look up. Yami said nothing, but his gentle eyes and soft smile, pinched ever so slightly with concerned worry spoke with more volume than a thousand voices.

"What?" Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, but there was little he could do to hide his emotions. Not from Yami. He tried to turn his head but gentle fingers ghosted under his chin. With a feathery touch and barely any force, he lifted Yugi's chin to meet his gaze. Yugi put up no resistance even as his eyes tried to wonder, the King locked them in place with his own. His lips formed an unreadable line, but his eyes were filled with so many unspoken words. Only then did the Frost King ask "Why are you so nervous?"

Unable to hide it any longer, Yugi dropped his head and let his wings hang limply like a fallen angel. "I honestly, don't know," he said with a dark chuckle, but he shivered and hugged himself with his arms and his wings. A nervous hand ran through his bangs. "I mean, I chose this, and sooner or later I knew it was gonna happen, whether I came back or not but…it just…it feels so weird being around my family like this…like, they know I'm still me, and they accept me, but they have to _remind_ themselves that I'm still me and not just a fairy, and if I remind them that I am…"

"You're afraid they will no longer accept you," Yami finished. There was no question in the response. Yugi only nodded his head. "I know it's stupid. They're my family but, I'm a fairy…"

"You don't fear what they'll think of you like this, darling. You're afraid of losing them, because of what they are and because of what you are now," Yami concluded by wrapping Yugi in his arms and wing, the other stroking his cheek. "You're afraid that because of what you are, it will make keeping them in your life that much more difficult."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, instantly comforted by the warmth. "I'm not wrong, though, am I?"

"No," Yami sighed with a frown. "I've seen this complication before."

"With your parents?"

"Yes, mother made it…easier for father by glamouring us, but secretly, I think they both knew they belonged to two different worlds in every sense of the phrase, and if they truly wished to be together one of them would have to surrender, but their time never came."

"Do you think it might have if…"Yugi chose the words carefully. He had never been afraid of Yami, and wasn't now, but did not wish to invoke painful memories.

Yami's eyes slide closed: his face and unreadable mask of deep thought. When he opened them again he answered "No, their trust was always a chore, their love was not strong enough." His expression transformed when he looked at Yugi. His eyes brightened with love, his cheeks blushed and spread with a wide smile. "Not like outs is."

"What does that make my family?" Yugi asked, delicately chewing his lip.

"I'm not sure," Yami confessed but quickly added. "But I will say anyone willing to brave a blizzard, accept you becoming a different species, and is dedicated enough to battle with _my _family over it…well," The King chuckled reassuringly. That alone was enough to temporarily comfort Yugi's fears. "I believe we'll be able to work something out."

Chazz had never been worried about meeting new people, not even when he first met his adoptive father ten years ago when the devastation and betrayal of the previous monarch was still fresh in his heart. Even now as nervous as he was, he decided the only thing to do was face the truth and make amends. They were family now, after all.

So when he and his brothers finally entered the living room and the curtains parted upon their arrival he inhaled a large breath and exhaled loudly. Jaden squeezed Syrus' shaking hand, whether it was for his own comfort or Syrus' he couldn't tell, and Jesse clenched Ruby tightly in his arms, like a security toy. Sensing his distress, the fox-like familiar licked his cheek and purred continuously.

"Now or never," Chazz shrugged, secretly scowling the fact he was the oldest.

The fairies froze in the boundary between the rooms, all fear and nervousness forgotten and replaced by stunned unexpectedness.

Their breakfast table had been cluttered to all but one side, plates, bowls and mountains of food piled like a mountain around their two youngest in-laws. Joey and Tristan each had a stack of plates picked clean and not even a stain from leftovers, towering next to them. Long arms grabbed whatever their greedy fingers could grasp, piling mountains of food onto plates, and stuffed their mouths. Both of them with tears streaming down their faces. Opposite the table was a direct mirror-image of the scene: Solomon sat with his short legs straight beneath the table and deeply engaged in laughter and conversation with Mahado. His face red and jolly and the withered form he donned two days earlier seemed fifty years younger. A teacup and a plate of icing caked cookies were their only refreshments. The persona Mahado has donned the previous day had been forgotten and once again he was laughing juvenile, covered from head to toe in purple silks, his wide wings flexed and flittering and his dramatically long hair loose and streaming. It was hard to imagine him the powerful, domineering Sorcerer who transformed all their lives by changing one just the other day.

So engrossed were they, that no one noticed the four boys arrival. Suddenly, Joey choked on a large mouthful of food, turned blue for a moment then regained his natural color after a few experienced punches to the chest. The fit gave him just enough range to see the four fairy children standing with their wings dropped and their mouths agape.

"There ya kids are," he said in a hoarse voice, that sounded surprisingly inviting. "Where's Yug and the fairy king guy?"

"Uh, they're coming," Chazz gestured a thumb over his shoulder. "They told us to go ahead." His tone lacked his usual confidence: it was the first thing everyone noticed. His head tilted to the side and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The feathers growing out of his ears wilted submissively. Then tension quickly spread to the three younger boys, all of whom tried their best to hide behind him, each sporting the same submissive stance. One by one, they retreated from the shelter of their older brother's wings and approached the company of in-laws. Their heads hung in shame.

Syrus spoke first. "We…we're really sorry about how we acted yesterday. We just didn't want Yugi to forget about us."

"Or die," Jesse chimed in. Chazz elbowed him in the side; his glare was a silent reminder of why they were truly here. "But that's not an excuse," Jesse corrected himself. "Yugi's part of your family too, not just ours and we should've been nicer to you."

"And were really, really sorry." Jaden emphasized his plea by pressing his palms and fingers flat and flush against the other.

"And we're really sorry we didn't talk to you first Mr. Solomon," Chazz finished, bowing.

"Call me Grandpa," Solomon laughed sweetly. He laughed loudly when the four shot up bewildered. "We're family now, and that makes you my great grand-children, so please call me Grandpa." His loving smile seemed to relax all four of them because they sat down and smiled back.

"Yeah, besides we're over that," Joey added, laughing. "Don't get me wrong, ya still acted like brats." Joey laughed when the four pouted.

"But we kind of did too," Tristan added lying his arm across Joey's shoulder. "But you're Yugi's brats, so that makes you our god-brats."

"Yeah, see, we're family!" He shoved the accumulation of food towards them. "So, that said, who's hungry."

Syrus opened his mouth to say something but before he could the intoxicating perfume of sugar and fruit juice caught his nose and he froze. In the center of the table, a pyramid of fruits and whipped cream placed among curls of frosting in a freshly baked tart and glazed with honey commanded his eyes, attention and stomach. Immediately, the growling emptiness in his gut reminded him how long it had been since he'd eaten. A bead of drool leaked from his lips as he asked "Is that a candy fruit tart?" He pointed a finger and froze in awe and desire.

"Yeah, you want it?" Joey teased, shoving it towards him than snapped his hand back, when Syrus pounced on the dessert and devoured it with the speed of an alligator bite.

"Dude!" Joey gasped torn between horror and admiration.

"Well, it is his favorite—" Before Jaden could finish the thought, he and his two remaining siblings lifter their noses, followed the smell then screeched. "BACON!"

They dove into the food with a ferocity that horrified even Joey and Tristan, not from the action but from the sight of their meal being devoured in the span of a few short seconds before their heartbroken eyes.

"Hey!" Tristan pounced on the pie on his plate Jesse made a grab for. "That's mine!"

"You wish to get between a fairy and food?" Mahado gasped lifting a teapot when Jaden slid towards the basket of scones. "Do be careful not to lose any fingers."

"Ha! Have you seen those two eat?" Grandpa bargained grabbing a scone before Jaden made off with the basket. "Good luck fairies."

"No fair!" Jesse cried. "Pigeon pie's my favorite!"

"Don't care, I'm not finished!" Tristan argued, wrestling the tin away from his new nephew's sticky fingers.

"Wait, pigeon?" Joey shrieked. "You mean those fat crapping birds all over the city? How can you eat that?"

"It's good so who cares!" Tristan glared at him, but regretted it when the temporary distraction allowed Jesse to get a better grip. "It's just like how you eat burgers."

"That's diff-HEY! Let go of that!" Before Joey could finish the thought, he grabbed Chazz's hand. The boy slipped and fell on his stomach before he could make off with the plate of bacon rolls Joey had been saving. In the center of the wreck and ruin, Syrus was on his second fruit turnover, twice as big as the first. It rested peacefully in his lap, a fork in one hand and the other stuffing frosting coated cupcakes into his mouth. Next to him, Jaden took a chunk of everything and filled up three plates, taking breaks to shove spoonfuls into his mouth. All while the two elder spectators watched, grim and ominous.

"Well," Solomon began. "At least they're talking."

"I suppose, though I never thought food would be the ice breaker our two families had in common." Mahado nodded.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FATHER WINTER—"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The all too familiar howls of horror echoing in their ears, ever occupant in the room spun to see Yami wide-eyes and frazzled and Yugi with an obvious face of horror and every feather on his wings and body bristling with too many emotions. Seeing horror had deprived his consort of words, Yami spoke for them both: "How in the name of Father Winter did you wreak so much havoc so quickly?"

The four fairies, still sitting on the table and in the middle of the mess, immediately retreated like scolded hounds to their proper seats, their heads bowed in shame. Syrus hid the fruit turnover in his lap.

"We're sorry dad, honest"

"We were just so hungry. It's been two days!

"That's like a week for us!"

"There was pigeon pie—"

"And bacon balls!"

"And apple turnovers"

"Don't be too quick to scold them, Yami." Yugi smacked his forehead. "You haven't seen Joey and Tristan eat. There's a reason I never take them to an all you can eat buffet."

"Oh come on, Yugi, we ain't that bad." Joey protested with a please of innocent but Yugi just snorted.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time?" Yugi snapped. "We were lucky they just kicked us out and I was _not_ pitching in to pay that bill you racked up!"

At the scolding and the memory, both humans shrunk back in their seats.

Fairy or man, Yugi hadn't changed one bit. Looking over their new fairy friend from his own feathery-tipped elfin ears, to his multi-colored hair, down his wings and slender, willowy figure, their eyes settled on Yugi's left hand which was currently joined with the fairy, whom Yugi had called Yami's, left hand. They both took the time to sum up the Frost King, and looking back at the other, each smirked.

"Yugi Mouto, I had no idea you were a narcissist," Joey teased.

"Hey!" Yugi snapped.

"Nah, he's right Joey, it's the _older _guys Yugi likes," Tristan snickered.

Yugi pouted lighting, clearly unamused. Seeing his pout, Yami chuckled and tugged on the sleeve of the other's kimono.

Feeling the tug, Yugi leaned up to see what his husband wanted, still wearing his pout and was surprised by a small kissed Yami placed on his lips. The new fairy blushed, not from the gesture but because Yami did it in front of everyone.

"W-W-What was that for?" Yugi stuttered, blushing and gently touching his lips, feeling a sudden high from the simple kiss.

"Just so you know, whatever your preference, I'll always love you." Yami said with a wink but his smile was genuine and loving.

Yugi grinned while turning around, and letting Yami sweep him up in his arms again. "Who cares what you guys think. I have the best, most loving and gorgeous husband in the whole world."

"Now ya just rubbing it in, Yugi," Joey pouted. His eyes darted to the fairy teens. "So you're a fairy step-father now?"

"You did not just say that to me," Yugi said, half a laugh, half a complaint.

"Hey cut us some slack, Yugi," Tristan chuckled. "No offence but we never thought you'd get married first."

"And yet here ya are, married to a guy who looks like that with four teenage kids who are older than us and ya not even 25 yet."

"We didn't even get the chance to grill fairy boy before ya went shotgun."

Yugi was about to answer, until he felt Yami tugging on his arm again, only this time asking "Darling what is this shotgun they speak of? I haven't heard that term in my son's slang?"

Again Yugi was cut off before he could answer. Surprisingly, it was his grandfather who beat him to it. "It is when the couple marries in a quick ceremony traditionally because the couple has already engaged in premarital sex, and more commonly because the bride became pregnant as a result, and the two families 'insist' on their union. The term comes from the fact that the bride's father would threaten to shoot the groom if he refused."

Wanting nothing more than to disappear from those critical, calculating eyes, Yugi hid his red face behind Yami. The Frost King only blinked, ignorant of the danger and said "What a strange custom."

"And." The old man stood and walked over towards the couple, but not before giving Joey and Tristan a look. "The only one who can say whether or not someone is good enough for Yugi is me."

There was a mischievous undertone in his voice that made Yugi wish he could turn invisible. It was high school all over again.

When Solomon was standing in front of the Frost King, Yami was reminded of Yugi's warnings and immediately masked his own nervousness. The old man studied him with keen interest, but despite his discomfort, Yami bore those aged, critical and calculating eyes without a word. This was Yugi's grandfather, after all, whom Yugi loved dearly and respected greatly and even if it was only for his little one's sake, Yami wanted the man's approval.

"So," Solomon finally uttered keeping his eyes on Yami and clearly unafraid of the being. "You're the one who stole my grandson's heart." He said in an unreadable tone of voice. "But the question is, does he have yours too?"

"My love for your grandson transcends any other I have had. He is the only one that I cannot live without and my feelings for him surpass any and all physical aspects such as age, gender, species and even distance. But I only wish to make him happy, and I also know that you are his family and you make him happy, and I would never ask nor want to separate him from you." Yami replied without the slightest bit of hesitation and Yugi felt his cheeks burn.

Unsure what else to ask, Yugi emerged from his side, squeezed Yami's hand and replied. "It's the real thing, Grandpa. There's no going back."

"In that case," his smile suddenly turned mischievous and the playfulness on his face was just as Yugi remembered him. "All I can say is welcome to the family." Grandpa laughed opening his arms. Yami smiled hugging Yugi tightly. "And welcome to mine as well."

"Good, then, let's eat," Solomon smiled settling back down but not before adding. "If there is any left that is."

Both Yugi and Yami scanned the mess their mutual family had created and shook their heads.

"Honestly," Yami shook his head. "Did you at least save us something? Aside from that turnover Syrus is trying to hide."

Syrus shuddered when he heard his name, realizing he was caught, he placed the dish on the table but instead of embarrassment, he gave an annoyed pout and crossed his arms.

"How many of those exactly have you had Syrus?" Yugi demanded flashing the same paternal expression the Frost King wore when he would not be swayed. Still pouting Syrus held up 2 fingers. "And the cupcakes?" That time Syrus hesitated, but Yugi's expression refused to change.

"Four," Syrus mumbled.

Yugi sighed. "No more sweets for you. You need real food. All four of you do."

"No fair," the fairies pouted but relented nonetheless to the surprised of the rest of the family, excluding Yami. Yugi exhaled deeply, looking at the meals they'd chosen: Syrus' turnover drenched in so much honey, amber globs poured over the sides of the plate, Chazz with a basket of scones that had no nutritional value and a plate of rolls stuffed to capacity with greasy bacon, Jesse with a half-eaten pigeon pie which he was currently drowning in gravy, and he couldn't even tell what Jaden had there was so much shoveled onto his plate.

"Yami," he turned to his husband who froze in mid-bite of a large bacon rolls at the complaint. "Would you look at what your sons are eating?" Yugi complained.

The Frost King blinked, looked at his children's choice of breakfast and shrugged "So what?" He licked his lips, and opened his mouth to devour the entire thing in bite, but his chance was ruined. A howl was his only warning before a silver mass dashed across the room and plowed into him with so much force he was thrown a few feet from his seat and landed on his back with a loud thump, immediately becoming victim to a barrage of slobbery, happy licks.

"Silver Fang!" Yami howled his complained, but the large familiar refused to budge and continues his licks despite his master's furious attempts to shove him away and spit out his kisses.

Yugi received a similar, but less violent visit from Luna who pounced into his lap and purred happily.

"It's nice to see you too, Luna," Yugi chuckled.

"Isn't that your leopard?" Joey asked Mahado.

"Yes," Mahado nodded with a smile. "She's very fond of Yugi, but Silver Fang is Yami's familiar."

Said Frost King clawed his way off the floor and flopped his front half onto the table, Silver Fang still rubbing and pushing against his side. When the King finally sat down, the familiar refused to be forgotten and plopped his front half and large paws across Yami's lap. "Alright my old friend," Yami relented and scratched the large wolf's neck and ears. "I'm sorry I worried you."

_Be sure to apologize to your sister as well,_ The wolf warned. _She's had to run things while you and your brother were occupied and she isn't very happy about it._

No sooner had Silver Fang spoke the words had the blond seamstress burst through the curtains, her hair and clothes a mess, but her face lit up with an impossible brightness when she saw Yugi and Yami sitting there.

"YUGI!" she screeched in delight and nearly tackled him into the ground in a hug. "Oh we missed you so much!"

"Mana!" Yugi gasped, the force of the woman's hug cutting off much needed air. Yami rushed to his lover's side only to have his sister fixate her fierce glare on him. "And you!" Mana's voice turned dangerously low. The loosening of her grip allowed Yugi to break free, but the fairy woman stood and met Yami's face. "How dare you scare me like that! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" All the horrible things I imagined were happening while you were trapped in that coma?" Tears started to pour down her face until she finally clamped onto Yami's chest with such force, Yami had to struggle to keep himself up. "Don't you ever put your big sister through that again, do your understand, otherwise if your heartbreak doesn't kill you I will!"

It took a few moments and at least half a dozen apologizes and promises for Yami to calm Mana down, but once she did Mana shot up and added. "We have a bit of an issue." She explained, placing a lock of hair that switched between blond and red in the light behind her ear. "The Magisters found out your awake, and they wouldn't give me peace until I promised you'd handle our new guests." Her glared shifted to her older brother.

"What did I do?" Mahado flinched.

"What exactly did you say Mana?" Yami ordered, his persona now that of ruler, but a reassuring squeeze to his hand reminded Yugi that he was not forgotten.

Mana sighed. "Well, their biggest concern is our secrecy. As delighted as we all are Yugi's safe and sound and you're awake, they want to know whether or not he plans on staying or leaving and what you plan to do with our mortal friends, or if you plan on continuing our…current system."

The pause in her words sent a shiver down Yugi's spine. The chilly ultimatum returned mocking him in his lover's voice: _Either choose to stay or lose your memory. It's that simple._

Sensing his fears, Yami sent a wave of reassurance through their bond and enforced the promise by wrapping an arm around Yugi's back. The rest of the room looked nonetheless nervous, the humans a combination of fear and confusion. Even Silver Fang looked at him with questioning eyes.

With confidence in his grin, the Frost King elegantly rose to his feet, taking his consort with him. "Well, then, let's put that nonsense to bed and be done with it." With a wave of his hand, he gestured the company to follow.

The Magisters were waiting in the throne room. Shadi and Isis stood on either side of the dais neither stepping towards the throne of chiseled snow and birch, without the King's permission. The Frost King emerged as grandly as he always has, though he wore a simple midnight silk kimono with a slit down the front, matching pants and a belt of silver stars as opposed to his bulkier, heavier robes. His four unconfined wings fanned proud and majestic and absent his icy crown and a silver star of sovereignty glittered on his brow.

Next to him, Yugi hadn't let go of his hand, and looked in every inch his other half. Clad in the silky white outfit he's been given upon his awakening, only now he had a shiny gold belt to go around the waist and, as always, his bracelets adored his wrists and a chain that acted as a chocker replaced the old string that held his dream catcher pendant of his family's feathers. But it was his shiny twilight wings, shining different colors and enhancing the willowiness of his new taller, more slender finger, the sharpness of his too bright amethyst eyes and the extra joint in each finger and the blue and lavender wings tipping each ear: that caught their attention.

On either side of them stood the King's siblings, behind them was Yugi's family and their children. The company followed the King who gracefully flew to the dais and sat upon his throne, his hand still in Yugi's. He motioned for the boy to join him, but Yugi resolved to sit on the armrest instead. The boys giggled and took their respective seat on the pillows dotted around the throne. Mahado and Mana reluctantly stood on either side of the throne. Unsure where to go, the humans just stopped at the dais and waited. Looking at the scene from such an angle: the Frost King, his consort neither in his arms or by his side but in a position that displayed both his independence and his commitment to both his lover and his role; and his children scattered about them, they looked in every inch a true royal family.

"Now," The King finally spoke, resting his elbows on his spread knees. "It's come to my attention that you, my Magisters have concerns regarding our new guests." He did not look at either the Magisters nor the mortals. He didn't need to.

"I want those debates addressed and done. It has been so long since we guested mortals, and I will not have my image marred by poor hospitality." There was no amusement in Yami's voice, but his lips had twisted into what might have been a smile. He was so different from the boy they'd met only moments ago, the two younger humans barely recognized him, but Solomon only nodded.

The Magisters hadn't spoken yet, their attention commanded by the, now fairy, Yugi. He regarded them with bright almost alien eyes. He blinked once than grinned. He hopped off the armrest and leaned down to whisper softly in Yami's ear. The Frost King turned to him, his expression changing. Yugi's response was a nod, and the King laughed. "I see you've noticed my consort's new form.

"You're consort?" Isis gasped incredulously.

Overcoming his own surprise much quicker, Shadi nodded. "I see; I assume this is why you've both been so ill for so long? In that case, I am glad to see you both well," he bowed his head. "And I believe congratulations on your Bonding are in order as well, My King."

Once she had calmed herself, Isis bowed as well. "I am assuming then, that you have decided to stay, your Majesty?"

It took Yugi a moment to realize she was talking to him, and shook off a blush at the title. "I'd have become Consort whether I chose to stay or not, but I chose to become a fairy and to be Yami's consort, so yes I have chosen to stay and I regret none of those decisions."

"Yes, very beautiful," the female Magister said with unreadable emotion. "But, Frost King, as pleasant as this news is, we have much to be concerned with as well."

"She is not wrong Frost King," Shadi said with a nod towards the humans. "They found the entrance as easily as though they were directed, not only up the mountain and through the storm but to our own palace. How is such a feet possible for a trio of humans?"

The boys and Yugi all gasped for a moment but the King spoke up before any of them could confess their guilt. "I have already addressed that mystery," the Frost King explained. "Yugi's comrade brought him to the mountain because they, wisely, deduced that his affliction was a sickness of the heart and soul and not the body, and again wisely deduced that only a fairy's art would save him. My son realized the same affliction had weakened me and that no magic or medicine but my other heart would save me and thus on their quest to find him, they ran into our mortal guests and together brought him here. They are solely responsible for the reunion between my consort and I and the reason, our Alchemist was able to stabilize our Bond. Had they not done so it is doubtful either of us would've survived the separation, thus I doubt anyone would protest a pardon of their actions."

"Perhaps not," Shadi chuckled then turned to Yugi's human family and bowed his head in gratitude. "Have you also decided to stay?" Shadi had purposely asked the humans and not the King, and kept his words short.

Immediately, Yugi felt himself shake and so much the armrest quivered under his hands. His earlier insecurities surfaced with a furious fear. It had been so easy to embrace his inner fairy as long as he could have the best of both his past and future lives in his present. But now the old ghosts had returned with a wicked laughter, mocking him for even daring to hope for a happy future. Instead those cold words returned, fresh and obnoxious: Either chose to stay and become one of us, or return and forget you ever knew of our existence.

He could never ask them to stay. They had lives back in Domino, his grandpa had his shop, Joey and Tristan had so many dreams they could never accomplish in Faerie alone. It was too selfish to ask them to stay simply because he had already lived his in that world.

The thought of never seeing his Grandpa again, of never getting to laugh with Joey, or tease Tristan filled him with so much dread. They'd made so much progress could he really handle the thought of them waking up without him? What would they do? It'd be too cruel to let them forget their stay only to remember him as well and never know the truth. Hadn't that been why he left in the first place? It'd be more merciful to erase their memories of him completely, but the thought made his lip quiver.

Before he could collapse completely, the King swept him into his arms, and sat them back on the throne. Yugi settled like a bride in his lap and the King's wings brushing away any traces of tears.

"That decision is not mine to make, neither is it theirs to promise." The Frost King said. "Though our secrecy is important, I believe it was my mother who in her rage declared the ultimatum that our human companions could either chose to stay, perhaps even chose to become one of us someday, or if they wished to return to the mortal world that they should forget their memories of us, ensuring our secrecy."

"What!" Joey and Tristan both jumped.

"However," the King raised a hand, he set his consort upon the throne and rose gracefully, and stepped down from the dais, continuing "Since these mortals are kin to my Consort, that makes them kin to my family and they have no quarrels with either his new form or us, and have accepted my family as theirs. Thus, it would be pointless to erase their memories, and, of course, I am not cruel enough to force them to stay, nor would I want my consort to be away from his loved ones not my sons from their new grandfather and uncles. And, of course, our secrecy must be maintained, thus I have come up with a compromise." The Frost King paused and the room waited with collective lumps in their throats as they paused. "I say we look to our ancestors' wisdom and give our mortal guests a choice. If they wish they can stay, but if not than they are allowed to keep their memories of our world, but in exchange they must return a year and a day to the day of their departure for seven years and stay with us for seven days. And after the seven years are up they will be given the same choice for another seven years until a permanent choice is made."

The room had given a collective sigh all of different emotions: joy, shock, relief, delight.

When Yami turned to smile at Yugi the boy's eyes were blurred with happy tears. He jumped and wrapped his rooms around Yami's back in a tight hug. Yami could only smile.

"Are there no objections?" The Frost King asked, placing an arm around Yugi's back.

"I accept!" Joey and Tristan said at once, jumping in delight and throwing their arms up.

"I see no fault in it," Isis said with a small smile.

"Nor I," Shadi agreed. "And I must say it's quiet pleasing to see our Consort so happy."

"Oh wonderful!" Mana clapped her hands in delight. Her impossibly wide smile mirrored Mahado's.

"Looks like the holidays will be even more fun with three news guests every year."

"Actually, two guests." Grandpa finally spoke and stepped towards his grandson and new grandson-in-law, his steps fluid despite his old bones. "If the offer is still valid, I would like to stay."

The room was silent for a moment and Yugi only started at his grandfather mutely.

"I'm an old man," he said with a bright laugh, "And I've lived a long, happy life but I'm afraid I don't have much tying me back to that life, so I'd much rather retire here and spend my days with my grandson and, of course, my great-grandchildren."

"Definitely!" Yugi said instantly, Yami nodded the affirmative.

"I do have a few requests though, that I'd like to discuss with my grandson if you don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not," Yami said and unwove himself from Yugi and sent his consort off with a slight shove. "Take all the time you need."

Everyone else stepped back to give the two some room.

Yugi approached his grandfather unable to do anything but stare at his face. With the fears of losing his family and their rejection gone, the very weight of how much he missed his grandfather felt heavy as though Yugi had aged five years. The time before the Olympics has seems like another lifetime and technically it was. Even that limbo between his times in Fairy felt like someone else's life. Right now the former human could only look at his grandfather in awe, even as some sort of nervousness pinched at his heart. His grandfather must have seen it, because with a light scold he said "Oh don't be like that, I'm not upset with you."

"Then why did?" Yugi dared to speak out though he couldn't finish the thought.

"Because you're my grandson and I missed you," Solomon said gently. "And I wanted to make sure you're completely alright."

"I am, Grandpa," Yugi insisted with an earnest plea and a light blush. "Yami's been wonderful to me, and I adore those kids so much. I've made so many great friends here too. This place…its home."

"I'm happy to hear that," Grandpa smiled. "I did see how nervous you were around us though. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, nothing like that," Yugi said shaking his head. "It's just that, I am happy here and I have a life here with someone I love and a family, but I didn't want my life to be _just _that. I still love you, and Joey and Tristan and you guys are family and I don't want to throw that away just because I technically got married."

"And your skating dreams?" Solomon asked.

"I did that already and I still love it, but I can do that here all the time if I wanted. Yami once converted an entire ice palace into a skating rink for me for an hour, just so we could skate in it."

"That I have to see," Grandpa chuckled. "Good then, I'll admit I had my doubts but this romance of yours seems to have done you a lot of good, you've matured a great deal too it seems."

"Thanks Grandpa," Yugi uttered weakly as he hugged the man tightly.

"I still expect a wedding though," Solomon said sternly, causing Yugi to shoot up with a broken meep of "What?"

"After we sell the shop, of course, get that Gold medal you won, and announce your retirement, since the media is probably going nuts since these two broke you out of the hospital."

Yugi smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot about that."

"But once, all that's done I want a wedding! Or at least a ceremony, something that makes your relationship with Yami permanent. All that Bonding stuff aside, I want something with witnesses."

"Grandpa!" Yugi moaned, color flushing his face.

"A Wedding!" Mahado perked up immediately! "I love weddings!"

"I love wedding dresses!" A terrible smile lit up Mana's face.

"I call accessories!" Syrus's hand shot up.

"What?" Yugi spun around shrieking in horror at the thought of the white, lacy, ruffled monster Mana and Syrus were probably concocting in their thoughts.

"A wedding would be perfect," Isis agreed, "The country still doesn't know the King's taken a consort. A public ceremony would be perfect."

"Hey if there's gonna be a wedding, I call best man!" Joey announced.

"You can't call best man, you idiot! You got to be asked," Tristan scolded, wrapping an arm around Joey's neck. "And if anyone should be best man it's me!"

"Well," Yami came to his bride's rescue and swept him into his arms. "If there is to be a wedding, then let us begin planning immediately."

"I can't believe you're going along with this?" Yugi moaned defeated.

"Of course," Yami laughed playfully, and rubbed his cheek against Yugi's. "I want the whole realm to know your mine."

Yugi blushed and couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips. "Okay, I'll give you that, but" He turned over his shoulder and glared at the King dead in the eyes. The gravity in them held no room for argument or compromise. "I don't care what your sister threatens or how cute Syrus is, I am _NOT. Wearing. A DRESS!_"

Yami only laughed and kissed his nose. "Whatever you say, my darling."

* * *

The Last Chapter :cries: But don't worry everyone there WILL be an epilogue! I'm having too much to end it there plus i love my bittersweet with a little hope happy endings ^^

Anyway two things: as many of you know I'm planning on turning this into an original novels some day so I want all of your feedback: be brutal. Also from of my anonymous reviews (who i wish left an address cause he left some great comments) brought to my attention my lemons noting they seem to lack heat and passion, which i completely agree and i boldly admit to being a virgin so there's that but also with my lemons i try and go more for the emotion behind sex you know (i found it ironic he suggested Vanya-Deja for lemons advice since SHE is the one of my close friends and the one I always go to for lemon advice) but anyway that said, though I keep the lemons in this or turn them into limes instead? Obviously, this would be an older young adult book which was my intended audience anyway, but I can pretty much revamp and edit it with either so I want your honest feedback on whether or not I should keep or change them cause I tire to limit the sexual content to only when it was needed, like when Yugi and Yami reunited, the night before Yugi left, the first time, etc. So again, I WANT YOUR HONEST OPINIONS, BE BRUTAL! NOTHING WILL OFFEND ME! I like constructive criticism.

Second, my poll is still open but given my inspiration for it is on an all time high: Wonderland will be my next fc and i plan to start writing it as soon as FK is finished! HOWEVER, I WILL be working on my novel on and off while typing up a chapter of OL and AIEW, i have two weeks of vacation coming up and if I work hard enough I can bang out one chapter a day for each story: I want to finish them both! i lvoe them both and I want to finish them but in the mean time i'mm be writing Wonderland long-handed when i get the chance. This does not mean it will be my only story. I'm ecstatic that all of my poll's winners are the ones i want to write and have wanted to write for what feels like YEARS, but Crimson Pharaoh, Wadjet and Death is Only the Beginning (i may change that title) nee more outlining and planning so until I have that they're on hold: I want to jump right in to them! Just head sup for everyone

Now...it is 2:30 n the morning and I need to sleep. Night!


	25. Part XXV

YES! FINALLY! Finished it before I went on vacation and a week later thanks to lack of internet, technology issues and other crap, got it edited and up! Phew!

Dedications: To Jess and Sakura, for editing this super fast and since i could compare both i got it edited up in no time! I love you both so much! thanks for putting up with my horrible grammar.

Disclaimer: Takehashi owns the characters I own the frost fairies and the plot.

Now without further ado and complications...the FINAL chapter of my Masterpiece: THE FROST KING

* * *

_Part XXV_

"I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into this," Yugi complained, curling his shortened, glamoured fingers into the fabric of his coat. His determination to keep the secret hidden was rivaled only by his annoyance with his King and husband for bribing him into wearing it.

"Now, now, none of that," Yami chided gently but the patronizing undertone only fueled Yugi's annoyance. The King smiled at Yugi's glare and added "Mana would've been heartbroken if you refused her, and poor Syrus worked so hard…besides you look so adorable!" in the delightful perkiness used only when a parent dresses up a child despite the child's dismay.

Immediately, Yugi frazzled like an angry kitten. "I don't want to look _adorable_ at a wedding," he spat coldly under his breath. "I want to look sophisticated." He snapped with a juvenile whine, and crossed his arms in a childish pout, but Yami's disapproving frown made him shrink, mortified and red. "Okay, that was a little rude," he apologized, but quickly added. "But I'm still mad at you!"

"Me, what did I do?" Yami protested, avertingly.

Yugi's glare shifted and his mouth curled into a suspicious, incriminating smile. "You bribed me to wear this stupid thing!" He gestured to the outfit with one hand, but kept the other tightly clenched about the collar. The opening slit revealed a sliver of the silver outfit he wore beneath, but the rest was still carefully hidden beneath the thick royal purple high collared trench coat. He'd hoped the curling blue, green and silver flamers decorating the tale and hems would distract everyone from what lay hidden underneath, but too late he realized, in his haste Syrus had no time to sew on the buttons, leaving Yugi to hold it closed the entire night.

"I did not," Yami protested incredulously, but the tilt of his chin skillfully revealed a guilty conscious. "I merely suggested it is all."

"Yes, _after_ you sexed me into a coma and told Syrus to pack for me!" Yugi snapped, keeping his breath low enough for only Yami to hear.

Yami's pout curled into a leer, and leaned forward, a Cheshire cat smile meeting Yugi's pout. "You say that like you didn't enjoy it," a sultry rasp magnified the force behind that killer smirk, but Yugi was no longer a meek-willed human easily seduced, and flicked Yami's nose, causing him to recoil like a cat that had been splashed and covered the abused appendage.

"I did but that's not the point," Yugi protested, and looked away.

Yami snorted. "Oh come now, could _you_ say no to Syrus when he went through so much effort to make it for you. Chazz said he barely slept and when he did he stumbled into their room looking like the dead." Yami gestured his chin to their four sons, who were enjoying the strange weather while their fathers talked.

Cherry blossom season had always been the favored time in Japan for weddings, regardless of the fashion, and though they existed in both Hokkaido and Winter Fairy land, they were rare to behold, and currently the four boys were delightfully running through the maze of woody trunks and dancing in a blizzard of scintillating pink and white petals. Even Chazz, who'd only grown more controlled with the passing time, had surrendered his neutral mask and flushed like a child whenever a dainty petal landed in his cup hands.

The aforementioned Syrus was currently pouncing on Jaden causing the two to land in a pile of fallen flowers sending a cloud of them raining about them. His silvery eyes sparkled with childish wonder and his smiled was impossibly bright and so wide, it was a miracle his cheeks hadn't frozen in to that shape. The memory of those same eyes bright and shinning with pride and accomplishment and a triumphant grin splitting his face from ear to ear whenever he appeared with a new outfit for either his father, step-father or siblings, and eagerly waiting their approval, made Yugi cringed at the thought of such a sweet picture transforming into something distraught because of his own subconscious.

"No, I couldn't," Yugi confessed softly.

"I honestly, don't know why you're so upset," Yami said, wrapping Yugi in a comforting embrace. "You look wonderful."

"I know I do," Yugi confessed again, but bit his lip. "It's just so…_revealing_." It was the only word he could up with.

Yami blinked in confusion. "How? You're completely covered? You even have pants?"

"You _know_ what I mean." Yugi dragged out the word, knowing full well Yami would understand him. They had no secrets anymore. They couldn't keep them if they tried and they didn't want to.

Yami blinked for a moment than chuckled with a gentle, understanding smile. He hugged his little one tightly and kissed his cheek whispering. "It still looks really good on you."

Yugi rolled his eyes; there was a pout in them but a smile on his face. "I know, but I still wish it wasn't so…"

"Don't worry," Yami promised. "No one will notice. They'll all be too focused on the reception, and speaking of which." He whistled loudly catching the four boys in mid-play. "Hurry up, boys the wedding is about to start." He gently took Yugi's hand and guided them towards their respective positions. Behind them Chazz hopped forward cuffing handfuls of his brother's coats and yanked them backwards.

Guests piled inside taking their seats, quickly, whipping away pedals that scatted on the wind and brushing fallen leaves from their clothes and hats. Perhaps an outdoor wedding wasn't the most practical but it conveyed the perfect mood and the gentle wind and dancing cherry blossoms conveyed the perfect magical, ethereal atmosphere the bride and groom wanted.

Ethereal.

Yugi could only chuckle at that.

"Hey Yug," Joey called him over. Yugi found him and Tristan both decked out in suits and ties and vests at the front of the aisle, right where he expected.

"Aren't you hot in that coat man?" Tristan asked, noting Yugi's choice of attire.

"Nah, I'm alright," Yugi promised, clenching the coat's open slit so tightly his already white knuckled turned red.

"Ya sure? Ya guys don't overheat or anything like that right?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Oh no, the weather is perfect back home, but it's pretty easy to adapt to."

"That's good ta hear. Last thing I want is for you guys ta pass out before this thing even starts," Joey laughed.

"Speaking of which," Yugi gently shoved his friends into their places and rushed to take his own. "It's starting."

The room silenced as the wedding march started to play. As if on cue, a particularly gentle breeze swept the cherry blossoms into the air, forming a cascading, whirlwind around the bride-to-be, and followed the maiden of the hour down the aisle. Petals caught in the white laces of the bride's veil, hair and train. A small smile graced the faerie's bright faces as the bride approached, taking the groom's palm in hand and the two stood, glowing and radiant before the Minister who looked equally eager to marry them.

The readings read. Rings exchanged. Vows spoken with such love and devotion, several people shed tears. Even the best man had trouble staying calm.

No one knew a King and his Consort were about them. Let alone the King and Consort of a wintery Fairyland. Yet there they were, sitting in the front row and cheering the loudest when they kissed and the Minister closed his book and announced. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Wheeler!"

The whole garden was alive with delight and cheers, but none where louder than the four fairy boys shouting and jumping in excitement for their uncle, rowdy and wild even glamoured as normal teenagers. Even after seven years their behaviors remained as raucous and excitable as ever.

Yugi and Yami both cheered as the bride and groom walked by throwing flowers. Tristan was the best man. His own wife, Serenity, was the Maid of Honor.

"Yugi!" Mai bounce over to Yugi, once the reception started, and hugged him tight. "Oh I missed you! I'm so glad you came. Joey said your grandpa wasn't coming?"

"Hello to you too, Mai." Yugi laughed pulling himself free from the voluptuous woman's strong arms. "Yeah, he wanted to, but he said he was too old to travel," Yugi explained with shifting eyes, then leaned closed to Mai and held a hand between his mouth and her ear. "But between us, I think he's gotten spoiled since he retired."

Mai laughed, loud, elegant and voluminous. "Well, it certainly wouldn't surprise me. He deserved it after that whole fiasco a few years back. I have to say though, Yugi, you are the _last_ person I ever thought would have a secret shotgun wedding."

A twitch of his eyebrow betrayed Yugi's calm demeanor. His eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks sucked in like he'd consumed something sour.

His and Yami's union had caused a media circus and in many ways still did to this day. It was a miracle the glamoured fairy family had been able to attend Joey and Mai's wedding in peace, but Yugi boldly stated he'd have been damned if he missed it. His disappearance from the hospital courtesy of Joey and Tristan just after his collapse at the Olympics made headlines alone, and had caused enough of a stir, but his sudden return, completely healthy, happily married and with four adopted teenaged kids only a month after the event, caused the biggest media mess anyone had ever seen. Yugi had only returned to claim his Gold Medal and help his grandpa sell his shop, which hadn't been easy with the media hiding in the bushes with cameras, and reporters shoving tape recorders in the faces of potential buyers demanding quotes. Finally, both men had gotten fed up and held a press conference.

They'd heard the rumors spreading since the Olympics. Yugi faking his illness for sympathy points among fans. Rumors of performance-enhancing drugs, and that his illness had in fact been an overdose, and his friends "kidnapped" him to hide the secret. No one actually believed he'd suddenly developed an allergy to metal. They'd poured into the area, cameras ready, microphones on max, tape recorders in hand: determined to get a confession and expose the scope. So it was to their shock, horror, embarrassment, and delight when Yugi Mouto had dragged his gorgeous husband forward, glamoured, of course, and announced that he had secretly married in a private ceremony, family and close friends only, and due to his poor health, and metal allergy (confirmed by his doctors), he would be retiring from professional skating and settling into the country with his new family.

Of course, this was only the catalyst for an even _bigger_ media circus. A national celebrity coming out that he's gay and _married_, secretly, to a virtual unknown, who did _not_ look thirty years Yugi's senior, yet had four teenage sons, all adopted? And retiring at the peak of his career to be a _much _older man's housewife? That was a bit of a slap to devoted fans, rivals who'd never get a second chance to take the crown, and idols who admired him to say the least. Not to mention homophobic foreigners and Japanese who didn't like the idea of a "gay man" winning the Gold, though the Emperor and Prime Minister were quick to put those rumors down, reminding the general public and their foreign guests that Japan was an equality country and there were no laws or prosecutions against homosexuals. And of course the gay community and the yaoi fandom population ate the story up and were determined to turn Yugi's marriage into an icon of sorts for the whole thing. The publicity and backlash had only confirmed Yugi's decision to leave and keep where they were going a secret, if not for the security of Fairyland, but for their own privacy.

Blood sucking tabloid piranhas certainly tried though. Over the course of two months, they'd received demands for TV and news interviews, all of which Solomon shredded without opening them, homophobic hate mail which a few phone calls to the police had quickly ended, complaints about harassment and broken cameras from an angry Solomon who chased down any paparazzi dumb enough to stand on their doorstep with his trusted broom, or demanding reconvention for the rolls of film the fairy boys and their prankster uncles destroyed with their paparazzi booby traps, many of which included ink, flare lights and various liquids and food products being dumped from buckets. Joey, Tristan and Yami even punched out a few stubborn reporters who downright _refused_ to hear the word "No!" Fortunately, they were smart enough not to go through with them once Solomon said he was selling his shop so there really was nothing left to sue _for._

Yugi hadn't really cared though. He only wanted his Medal, which he even declared he would be giving to his Grandfather anyway. After all this, he just wanted to return to Hokkaido with his new family. His goodbye speech had been short and to the point and touched enough heart strings to earn a cheerful send off. Once Grandpa had sold the shop, the family migrated without leaving any trace to rural Hokkaido. Being faeries made it easy to hide and return to Fairyland. The heat died down within a year or two, just in time for Joey and Tristan to make their annual part of the seven-year bargain.

"Ugh, what did you expect from those lie-weaving journalist vultures of Satan," Mai said with disgust, recalling her own disastrous encounters with the media. "Honesty and they wonder why we prefer _not_ to tell them anything. I completely understand why you and your hubbie didn't tell anyone where you were moving after the wedding. Though I was disappointed, I didn't receive an invite."

"Oh Mai, don't be like that." Yugi smiled. "We only wanted a small ceremony, and as much as I love you, I didn't know you well enough seven years back to invite you."

"Oh no dear, I understand." she smiled. "Besides," she wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder and flashed a Cheshire smile. "I don't blame you for wanting to horde such a gorgeous man all to yourself, you naughty boy."

"Mai," Yugi dragged out her name like scolding an older sibling. "Didn't you just get married?"

"Yes, and speaking of which, both our husbands are looking frazzled, so we'd best sedate their jealousy."

Mai took Yugi's hand and joined the company. Mai ran into her husband's arms and he spun her around in delight, already forgiven. Tristan padded his buddy on the back, congratulating him, while Yami laughed and wished his Consort's beloved brother and his new wife, another close companion of his own beloved, a life of nothing but happiness. Serenity giggled with Yugi and Yami's sons, who took advantage of the cake and free food.

"A lovely ceremony don't you agree, love?" Yami said wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi's waist. "I don't think even Tristan's wedding was this flashy."

"Nah, flashy is Mai's thing. Serenity and I prefer simple." Yugi relaxed into Yami's touch and allowed the warmth of his strong arms and smooth chest to envelop him in a familiar embrace. "But I loved our wedding the best. I'll treasure it forever."

"I will too," Yami said rubbing his cheek in Yugi's soft tresses and kissed his cheek softly and affectionately. Even after seven years, the Frost King was just as loving and affectionate as ever, and Yugi relished in the attention and returned it with just as much fervor.

They had married in one of the most ancient and intimate of wedding ceremonies: a hand-fastening before the giant moon tree under a shower of raining silver-flowers. Their palms cut. Blood mingled. Wrists tied with a red ribbon and their vows spoken. And, in a tradition taken from Yugi' world, they solidified the legitimacy of their union with a kiss before their closes friends and family and among the cheering of all of their Wintery Fairyland. The ceremony itself had been quick, but for them time stood still. They had no symbols of their undying love, except for the necklace and bracelets Yugi deemed too special to ever remove, but the scars on their palms was more intimate and binding than any silly metal band.

Yugi had been adamant about not wearing a dress and neither Mana's tantrums, Syrus' pleading cries, or any amount of senseless begging from women who wanted to sew something for the wedding: could change his mind. Eventually, Yugi had compromised to wear white and had gotten married in a strapless, embroidered brocade bodice with a pair of silk white pants and a silver sash. It wasn't until the ceremony he realized Mahado had woven some moonflowers into his hair and veil but Yami had loved it so much, Yugi didn't have the heart to take them out. Yami had donned his favored black silk, as well as several heavy robes and a large cloak, all in black, silver and gold with his ice crown with drops once more hanging from each spikes bang.

The ceremony had ended with Shadi crowing Yugi with a diadem of glossy ice that created a single icy drop to from at the tip of each of his bangs identical to Yami's and still suspended in midair. The town had celebrated for nearly a week, and aside from the special teas and herbs Téa, whom Yugi had become quite good friends with, had given them as a wedding present with a playful wink, Yugi barely remembered any of it except for the nights he'd spent with Yami celebrating in the way only lovers did.

Remembering it now, it hardly seemed the crazy, spur of the moment shotgun wedding everyone assumed they had, even if their bonding had only happened through sex, the passion and intimacy behind it was much too deep to ever define it in simple human terms, so Yugi didn't bother trying.

Minutes later he found himself dancing with Yami, and let him lead so not to embarrass himself, and only when the dance party music started up did he choose to sit it out and let Yami and the fairies do what they do best and party. So when the bride and her new sister-in-law decided to join them, Yugi, Joey and Tristan found themselves sitting around their reserved table, watching their lovers dance themselves wild, until their hair was lose, their throats were sore from laughing and their clothes disheveled: all while they made small talk.

"You know, something Yug, without the wings, the crazy ears and the looks toned down, that husband of yours almost looks normal," Joey said first sipping his second glass of champagne, the first one consumed when Tristan had made the toast.

"Almost? What about my kids?" Yugi laughed, noting, even glamoured it was hard to call someone as wild and unusual as Yami normal. Even though his sons' teenaged bodies and prior human forms made their glamour more convincing, it had done little to hide that undertone that they were almost too pretty, too sharp, too perfect to be human.

"Them, too, but no offense, Yugi, there's no way anyone's gonna believe they're as old as they look," Joey indicated with his thumb.

Yugi watched them all dance, grabbing plastic champagne glass after plastic champagne glass of spiked punch from the bowl, downed any leftover glasses of champagne, and Chazz ordering his third tequila sunrise from the outdoor bar. Yugi shook his head and pulled the cap off his water bottle. "I told them to go easy on the liquor. Just because fairies don't get drunk as fast as humans doesn't mean they should take advantage of the fact they're physically old enough to drink." He said taking an angry gulp.

Tristan just laughed. "So they haven't matured in seven years?"

"Please," Yugi groaned. "Seven years is like the blink of an eye for fairies, but speaking of that," he set down his water bottle. "We managed to convince the Magisters to let us come if we promised to discuss the agreement with you guys, so am I safe in assuming you're gonna keep the deal for another seven years?" His tone was too hopeful, almost expectant, so it was a shock when both boys hesitated to answer. Worried fingers clenched the bottle, until he realized just how long seven years had really been, and how much time had affected his friends…and how it hadn't even passed by Yugi's way.

"I mean, if you still want to—"

"Of course, we want to!" The both said together.

"We're family, Yugi, and that's not gonna change, not any time soon ya got that?" Tristan said defiantly.

"Yeah, plus you make the trip to come see us all the time, course we're gonna come see you! Ya came to my wedding, man," Joey said adamantly then paused for a breath. He turned his gaze heavenward but there was no pleading nor request for guidance in those eyes. They'd only grown sharper and more defined with age. "Thing is, so much has changed, Yugi, and we don't know what you're gonna do or what we're gonna do, I mean look at us, could you imagine all those years back, this is what our lives would be like?" He wasn't wrong. Joey himself had a whole new life ahead of him now. Not because he'd joined the Force, or married a popular actress whose name was in lights on Theater Street. No, it was more than that. It was marriage.

"That's true," Yugi shrugged. "I've been deep rural for a while now, if that's what you can call it. But it's such a simple life, and we can go anywhere, do anything, and my favorite thing to do is still skate with Yami whenever the weather is nice."

"I hear ya man," Tristan smiled, and looked back at his wife, counting his lucky stars, Joey had been okay with him dating his younger sister when her weak immune system had finally healed enough for her to leave the hospital. Looking at her now, hair shiny and red, cheeks flushed and pink, smile bright and wide, and hazel green eyes shiny with childish wonder and all the innocent curiosity of the world it was hard to believe she was already a married women studying medicine and was ever sick herself.

"You know, me and Serenity have been thinking of having kids soon." There was a smile on his face of excitement and readiness but the undeniable prelude nervousness and self-doubt.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Joey's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. Even Yugi couldn't help but smile. "That's great, Tristan!"

"Easy guys, nothing's happening yet. It's something we're thinking about. Least not until Serenity finishes med school. You know how demanding those PhDs can be, but she doesn't wanna be a nurse forever. And I said we should do some exploring of our own first before we start settling down. I know she's always wanted to see Europe, and I wanna show her as much of the world as I can."

"I hear ya man," Joey said bracing his jaw in his chin. "Me and Mai were thinking of heading west. You know back to the States? I'd have to start in a new precinct but it'd be worth it to see her star in a show on Broadway!"

"Don't underestimate her, Joey," Yugi warned. "Mai's not rash. She wouldn't make a decision without knowing how it affects you first."

"I know, that's why we compromise," Joey added. "Ya just gotta be careful that neither of ya does it too much."

Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh yes, you are definitely ready to be married."

"So what about you, Yug?" Tristan asked pouring himself a bit of red wine. He offered Yugi the bottle but the fairy shook his head. "You still going with escape plan F?"

"If you mean am I still gonna live in Fairyland with grandpa, my husband and sons, and be consort of a magical land away from paparazzi and sports fanatics who think I cheated though the hospital proved my metal allergy, then yes. I'm sticking with Plans A-Z."

"Man, you gotta tell us, what that's like? Being Fairy Queen and all?" Joey asked, laughing.

"Is it awesome?" Tristan asked curiously.

"It's pretty awesome," Yugi agreed. "But it's not just ruling or prompt and ceremony or even the days we spend in town though I'll admit they're good days. There are times, I'll feel bored and Yami will take off work to take me someplace new in Fairy Land. Or times we'll come here and visit Earthside as they call it. And more than once I thought about opening an antique store or something to keep myself busy, but I like helping Yami rule, and giving him a break once in a while. And like I said my favorite thing to do is still sneak away to those ice caves he showed me or those hidden lakes and just skate, just the two of us, or even just us and the kids." His face started to turn red with the happy mementoes of their marriage. "And I'm telling you right now, Joey, you in for a hell of a ride."

"Don't I know it," Joey chuckled, half-heartedly. "As much as I love that woman, ya lucky your husband practically worships you, me I'm on the receiving end of that relationship."

"Well, it's not always fun being on the opposite end, either." Yugi corrected, chidingly. "But it's worth it."

"Yeah, it's worth it."

"Here's to stable and happily married lives! Where ever they go, and no matter how crazy our wives, and in Yugi's case Kings, make us!" Tristan cheered, holding up a wine glass.

"Here, here!" Joey and Yugi mimicked his actions and clicked their glasses and Yugi's plastic bottle together.

"And here too!" Joey added before they could pull their glasses away. "To Family, 'cause no matter how far apart we are or where our lives go, whether we're changing countries or changing dimensions, or starting new lives," he said gesturing his glass to himself first, then Yugi, then Tristan. "We are still family and that will never never never ever _ever _going ta change!"

"Here!" They clicked their glasses again and took a large gulp of their respected drinks.

But out the corner of his eye, Yugi saw her. Someone achingly familiar was taking hands with Mai and laughing as she introduced Serenity, then Yami and pointed out each of his children and her family members. Time had made her almost unrecognizable, and it surprised him that he could still see her now. "Hey Joey, is that?"

He didn't finish his sentence, but Joey knew who he was talking about the moment he leaned over and looked up from his drink. "Yeah, she's a friend of Mai from a show they did together. I didn't think she was coming, so I didn't think…"

Yugi pushed his palms against the rim of the table, the chair slid back with the force, giving him just enough space to stand without further noise. Neither Joey nor Tristan stopped him from going over. He supposed Yami would question his actions later, but he would explain it all when that time came. Right now he found himself, walking around the dance floor, away from the dancers who might deter him from his path. Around the front where minutes earlier the minister had held an outdoor wedding ceremony, and in front of the trees which appropriately chose not to shed their leaves at this moment.

He waited until she was finished talking to Mai before he said anything. Turns out she saw him first. The shock in her eyes was not from surprise or from seeing a new face, but rather like a secret that she'd always known would come to light had finally had, and there was an almost liberation from the fact that it did.

"Hello, Anzu."

"Hey Yugi," she paused before answering. Her eyes scrutinized his entire body, and her eyes bulged with stunned mystification with each inch she took in. "Oh my God, you haven't changed in ten years!"

A shrug was his only answer. "I see you have," he nodded with a smile. It was true time had certainly left his mark on the girl but time had been nothing if not kind. The childish pixie-cut mop of short brown hair he remembered in high school was highlighted and so long it reached her hips, making her much more sophisticated. She'd grown taller and years of dancing were evident in her willowy figure: strong slender legs, well-developed bust and cleavage strategically hidden by the curves of her lovely bridesmaid dress. Her shoulders were broad with confidence and her rich chocolate brown eyes were still large and lovely, but there was sharpness in them. They'd lost their once blind, naïve, faith in friendship and dreams coming true simply by wanting them. Gone was the innocent girl he'd loved in high school and in her place was a strong confident woman who'd been hardened by life just as he had.

"Yes," Anzu nodded. "Mai said, you might be here, but I wasn't sure. I'm glad to see your doing well," she said with a smile, but there was a shadow in her voice. "I saw you on the news. You went to the Olympics! Congratulations on that."

"Thanks," Yugi nodded. "Mai told me you were her co-star in a few dance numbers she did. How's that going?"

"Great," Tea boasted excitingly. "Julliard opened a lot of doors for me, especially when everyone in New York is fresh out of Manhattan. It's a lot of tough competition but it's worth it. Pretty Lady was my big break."

"That's good," Yugi smiled, half-pretending to be interested. It had been so long since he'd seen her: small talk didn't have the appeal he thought it would. Instead, it was like going to your High school reunion, where the nerds and geeks could brag about their success to their former bullies and the Mean Girl Clique could show off their rich husbands in a pathetic attempt to make the girls they tormented jealous, though it was clear they were nothing but trophy wives and would be scrapped for a younger woman and left alone and divorced and envious of their former "subjects" who did marry for love and had happy lives. Like going back in time to a time that was once the best and worst of your life and determined to either recapture the glory of being Prom Queen or Winning the Championship football game.

He never imagined Anzu would be one of those people, and didn't think she was, but the feeling brought the thought to light.

"How about you?" she asked, "still holding the title as world champ?" She asked with a playful wink, and Yugi blinked.

"Anzu…" he said slowly, stunned. "I retired from skating seven years ago after I won the Gold. Don't you remember?"

"What!?" Anzu gasped shocked and embarrassed. "When did this happen?"

"I told you, after I won the Gold. It was all over the news. The media turned it into a circus."

"I know there was some questioning after you collapsed and all but I knew the media was lying, you'd never use drugs or performance enhancers to win, you just loved to skate, but then why did you retire?" Yugi heard the shrill in her voice, stunned and horrified like he's thrown away his dreams and she was torn between support and betrayal. He didn't blame her. Hadn't they gone their separate ways on the promise that they accomplish their dreams? But it was clear she only had half the story. It made him wonder how much of the truth she actually knew.

"Anzu, I got married," Yugi said calmly, so not to further upset her.

She froze at that. "You did? When was this?"

"It's why I retired," Yugi said with a sigh. "Before the competition, I met someone, and long story short and I know it sounds cliché but we fell in love, and it wasn't a fling or one-night stand or something like that, it was real, true love. It's hard to explain given how fast it happened but it was real, it's _still _real. So after the Olympics I announced, we'd gotten married and I'd be retiring. I also developed an allergy to metal. The doctor said the city life would be horrible for my health so once Grandpa sold the shop and the media circus died down, we moved to Hokkaido. Deep rural. Yami owns a whole estate there, and I just love it! I help him run it you know, and the people there are so wonderful, and the kids are great."

"Estate? Kids? Who exactly did you marry Yugi?" Anzu demanded. "I heard a story that you shacked up with some fifty-year-old man but I didn't believe it."

At that Yugi's glare turned sharp and angry. "I did not 'shack up'. I told you, Yami and I fell in love, and yes, he's thirty years older than me, but I don't care. Why should I? He sure as hell doesn't act like it, let me tell you." Yugi complained running his hands through his hair. "Between him and the boys they all act like big kids and they're all adults."

Anzu was silent, so Yugi gestured his thumb towards his new family. "That's him talking to Mai. The four boys Serenity is dancing with, those are my sons. And don't panic they're adopted. I'm Yami's first husband."

Anzu saw them and was stunned. Like Yugi they were all so young, it was as if time had stood still. "I see," she chocked. "I'm so sorry, I had heard so much, I wasn't sure what was true and the media made up so much nonsense, I…" she stopped herself and laughed suddenly. "Oh listen to me, ranting about something that happened seven years ago. I'm happy you found someone Yugi, you deserved it." She congratulated with an honest smile. Yugi saw no lies in her eyes and mentally praised that new gift of his fairy senses. "Thanks Anzu," he retuned the gesture.

"I guess it just surprised me, you really haven't changed much, Yugi. And I don't mean physically either. You just…love life, I guess is the only way I can say it. I just never thought anyone would be able to tear you away from it."

"Oh it's not like…" Yugi tried to correct her, but she finished saying "I almost wish I made the same choice. I mean I love dancing and acting but it's not all roses and champagne on opening night. It's a hard lifestyle, you know?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, though he honestly didn't. "I'm glad we're both happy."

"Me too," Anzu smiled taking another glass of champagne and offered Yugi some.

"Oh no thanks I don't drink."

"Suit yourself," Anzu giggled and took a small sip. "Oh, almost time to throw the bouquet. Maybe I'll get lucky this time." She smiled, set down the glass and went to join the other bridesmaids but not before turning to Yugi, smiling. "I'm glad we got to catch up, Yugi. I really am."

"Me too, Anzu," he said with a small wave and watched his ex-girlfriend and first love disappear into the crowd of bridesmaids in glittering green and purple dresses.

Yugi took the opportunity to slip away into the crowd, out of the garden where the party was held and into the welcoming shadow of a nearby tree, secretly away from the crowd of happy party-goers and people congratulating the bride. He could hear the bridesmaids squealing in delight as Mai turned around and chucked the flower grenade into the crowd of desperate women, and was glad he couldn't see them crawl for it like a pack of wolves, only for some groomsmen to grope their leg. Peeking out, he hadn't failed to notice how much older his friends were. How more mature their faces had become, how more sophisticated their voices and personalities had grown. Their dreams were no longer the irrational, impassioned dreams they'd had as wide-eyed and over confident children, but realistic hopes and compromises. They were staring families, moving on, living their lives and changing constantly.

But not Yugi, he had his family, he had accomplished his dreams. But his life was constant. He and Yami wouldn't age for many decades. His friends would probably already have grandchildren by the time he and Yami aged again and the boys entered their adult stages. It would be decades before Chazz inherited Yami's throne and they retired. Grandpa made it clear he didn't want to become a fairy. He was too old. It would only be at most twenty years before Yugi lost him. How long would it be before his eternal youth became too much for his aging friends. How long until it became too painful to see them as old men and women while he himself still looked like a young adult or at worst middle aged? How long would it be until his stagnant life became too much to bear.

"Do you really think that's what will happen, love?" Yugi jumped and spun around. He found Yami standing at the base side of his hiding place with concerned eyes and his mouth morphed into a small smile.

"I worry it will," Yugi said softly. Worried fingers slide up the sides of his arms and curled into the flesh of his shoulders in a meek attempt for comfort. But they were nothing compared to the warmth of Yami's wings.

Always knowing how to sooth his lovers fears, Yami step forward and held open his arms, ready to shelter him, but never making the first step out of respect for Yugi's independence. Yugi smiled and allowed himself to be wrapped up in the King's arms, and smiled when Yami opened his trench coat and wrapped the left side around his little one, for added warmth. It wasn't the same comfort his four large wings promised but for now it was a sweet substitute. "Now, care to explain what's gotten you so depressed? Was it that girl? The one who left for America?"

"Anzu? No, we're just exs now, that talk proved that. It's just, something she said got me thinking…" Yugi admitted, sinking deeper into Yami's warmth.

"About what?" Yami asked, gently coaxing his lover to continue.

"Everyone is changing, their starting new lives, moving to new places, making new paths for themselves, but we're: you, me, the boys, we're all still the same. I love my life so much, and I wouldn't trade it for anything but I'm afraid what will happen if it becomes stagnant? I mean I already knew I was gonna out live my grandpa but now that I'm a fairy, it seems like that's happening much faster than it should. And what will I do when my friends start to age and I don't. You and me were already pushing it at Tristan's wedding and now here we are four years later and no one believes your sixty. What will I say when I'm sixty and I only look twenty? What if our lives become…well…boring? What if we get sick of each other?"

"Do you honestly believe that, Yugi?" He was surprised when Yami spun him around, held his shoulders tight and faced him with grave eyes. "Do you?"

Yugi hesitated but he already knew the answer. "No, I don't. Maybe it's because I still think like a human, but I think about it sometimes. Time…it's just so different for us than it is for humans. How do you handle it?"

Yami's smile softened and he pressed his forehead to Yugi's. "It is true, Fairies have no sense of time, but it is not a blessing as it seems. We live for so long that without our human companions we would die of boredom. This is why we dispute the claims that we live forever, because we do not and nor do we want to. Yes, fairies dislike anything that reminds them that even our lives temporary, but it is a reminder that we need…for many reasons. Could you imagine a marriage lasting a thousand years, and times it by a few thousands more? Life was meant to be temporary, you see, it is the only way we can enjoy it."

Yugi looked confused, but always quick to read his mind, Yami continued. "If life was eternal, my love, then you would never enjoy it. But because it is not, you must live and enjoy each day while you can, or you will never be able to get them back and when the time comes do you want to enter the next life with a heart well lived and a mind full of a memories or one empty of any risk and accomplishment and relationships?"

"Okay, I see your point," Yugi smiled with a little sigh.

"I don't think you do, Yugi," Yami said with a low chide. "There is a reason why fairies live in bliss and why we are dependent on humans for entertainment. You see many faeries envy your former race, for while we are bound to our world and our courts and its laws and rules, humans have none but the laws they make for themselves. Though they break those laws and take advantage of them and each other, they, for the most part have pure freedom, and though with it comes all the sins and anarchy that follows it, only they can truly live their lives to the fullest. Faeries are bound and mimic an eternal bliss because they wish to avoid the pain and suffering humans deal with constantly. They forget and ignore such things in preference of happiness and pleasure. Pain and sadness, they…_remind _us of a time when we were happy and thus make it more painful when our current situation is not as those past moments, but then if we never know sadness, never know pain, how can we appreciate what we have, how can we enjoy the life we live if there is nothing to remind us that we are alive? Regardless what time degrees, or what changes, we are here, and we are alive, and for that reason alone, we must live. Don't you agree?"

Yugi could only smile, even as the tears pricked their eyes and once more he was reminded why their marriages worked so well, why it would work even in the never ending decades to come. It wasn't because of any magic or petty ambition. No, it was because they listened to the other's tears and spoke only when they needed someone to listen. And he knew that that very day when he kissed Yami under the tree and felt their Bond awake and alive and young and born and ready to face the curious world and all its darkness with a passion and fire that he knew no darkness could consume its light.

And by the time spring had come, the entire Kingdom had welcomed their new consort and shined even more each day with the King's shinning smile. It surprised Yugi that a Winter fairy world had spring and summer, but he welcomed the changed and enjoyed the cool, mild summers, and the snowy winters. Even more since Yami seemed to enjoy the spring and all the new creations it bought and much of the first year of their marriage had been exploring their strange new home.

But it hadn't all been newlywed bliss, and night skates and roses and chess games. They had their martial spats and newlywed fights. Those first few years had been the hardest, and Yugi remembered them well. He remembered most of their fights had been his own struggle between his weakening humanity and his new fairy immortality. More than once he found himself contemplating his own immortality and the trapped feelings he felt being a faerie, let alone a consort. This wasn't the first time he'd looked at his grandpa and cried himself to sleep at the thought of outliving him and his friends and knowing they would grow old and die while he was still young and more than once he wondered if this was how you felt when a beloved dog or cat who was family passed away and wondered how people could ever own pets if they would die when their friend who they'd grown up with had only just reached adulthood. But Yami had been patient with him, and always held him during those dark thoughts. But even he was not perfect and more than once he found himself jealous of Yugi's longing for his old world and questioned if his choice really was his own, and if secretly Yugi wished he'd never met Yami and could return to his old life. But Yugi was always quick to squash those fears and assured him, regardless of the pain it was worth it, and he would never trade the time he had with Yami for anything. More than once Solomon who's been married for sixty years before his own wife died, offered his advice and confidence.

But they'd had petty fights too. Simple misunderstandings that quickly turned into bitter arguments. Sometimes leading to them sleeping in different rooms and terrifying their children who had come to associate any silence coming from their parents' room as a bad sign. They often argued about events in the city and what to do and who should do what, but they never let power become an issue, even when Yugi's desire for more responsibility clashed with Yami's independent desire to do it all himself and spoil his family. But they always talked, they always apologized, they always made up and though they sometimes repeated their same mistakes they let their arguments make them stronger. They accepted their faults and did not hold the other's against them.

And more than once Yami would force Mahado and Mana to act in his stead despite their chagrin and would surprise Yugi with a trip, just the two of them to another unexplored magical area of Fairy. More than once they'd take the boys on vacations Earth side. They'd visit Yugi's old home, but they'd visit other places too. There were many entrances to the winter world in Europe, the Americas and the North. And each time Yugi found the gesture so touching he'd lavish Yami with affection for weeks as a thank you, and surprise him with a new skill he learned in Fairy that day, and soon their room was flooded with things Yugi had made for his King and Yami treasured each one, even if he didn't know what half of them were.

They accepted that fairy or human, their marriage would never be a perfect rose bloom, but they accepted the thorns. They were happy and they loved each other and though they knew love couldn't solve everything, and that sacrifices and compromises had to be made, they made it work, and they made their kingdom stronger because of it.

"And if you need any further evidence how our lives are changing and the importance of it," Yami continued, holding Yugi secure in one arm, and using the other to gently unwind Yugi's fingers from their perpetual death grip on his coat. Yugi tightened his reluctant fingers, but Yami's soft, faerie fingers gently unwove them one at a time, and slid open the slit in the coat, sliding down the contours of Yugi's tight, silvery tunic, exposing the real secret Yugi had been trying to hide all night. "I suggest you remember our little one growing inside you…" He whispered, rotating his thumb over the protruding bump of Yugi's belly.

A careful hand delicately touched the swollen abdomen, delicate in case he awoke his sleeping unborn child. "Do you think he'll like me?" Yugi asked in a cracked tone.

"Of course, he will," Yami said immediately, his voice childish with wonder and excitement. "He'll _love_ you. Though I'm unsure how you know it's a boy?"

Yugi shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling." Yugi said blandly. "Then again, I still don't think it's hit me that I'm pregnant. I'm a guy. A fairy, a _real_ fairy, and I'm fucking pregnant. I mean, I've hit an all new level of weird!"

"Yugi, we've been through this, I explained how male frost faeries become pregnant. In fact it's not uncommon for many faerie species to reproduce through both genders. Either way I'm excited!" He was like a child at Christmas, hugging Yugi tightly in one arm and the other pressing the palm of his hand against this lovers swelling stomach were the little bump of life was just beginning to grow. Fortunately, it seemed, Frost faerie babies grew faster than human infants too, so Yugi wouldn't have to be pregnant longer than needed while the little bundle of multiplying cells was growing wings, feathers and extra finger joints.

Yugi wasn't worried about that though. As surreal as it was he already loved the little bundle, moving in him at the most unexpected of moments and testing him to see how long he could keep it hidden while Earthside. Not even a month and already a troublemaker like his daddy. And no doubt Yami would make a wonderful father, he was already.

"And you are too, and you will." Yami interrupted his musing. "You're already such a great mama," he leaned against the tree, taking Yugi with him, barely even flinching when Yugi elbowed his side for the "mama" comment, and just laughed at Yugi's annoyed glare.

"I am _not_ gonna be called Mama, I don't care if I am the one getting cut open so he can be born. And I know I'm a good dad, but this is an infant! And neither of us knows how to take care of a baby, let alone a faerie baby."

"Well, we'll learn. And it can't be any hard then raising four teenagers for nearly a decade," Yami promises rubbing Yugi's hair with his cheek. "So just relaxed."

Yugi blinked back the burn of tears, and tried to believe him but the probably four-winged little alien in his belly was pumping him so full of hormones and doubts and unresolved feelings and already he loved it tenderly, voraciously, undeniably, and already he longed, burned to hold it, cuddle it, kiss it and sing to it, and apologize for calling it an alien, even though he technically already knew it wasn't human. God, the little munchkin already had his papa wrapped around his little fingers and it was only a blob in his belly, let alone some baby in his arms. Yami was already his, and had Yugi not already been in love with it to, he'd be jealously of the still growing boy.

"This kid is gonna be spoiled rotten isn't he?" Yugi chuckled.

"Probably," Yami pretended to ponder than nodded. "So long as his brothers don't go through the same 'loved best' phase me and my siblings did. I'll tear them all to pieces if they think of pulling the same pranks we did on our poor nursemaid."

"Oh trust me that won't happen," Yugi said sternly. "Sibling rivalry is one thing, but after all the hormones and crap I've already gone through, and still have to go through those four little devils are gonna love this little monster if I have to force them too."

Yami just laughed at his little one's enthusiasm. "Your spunk never ceases to amaze me, little one." Yami said kissing his cheek. "And our little one will be just as perfect. Have you decided what to name him yet?"

Yugi sighed and nodded his head, but rather than saying it out loud, he closed his eyes and let it wonder through Yami's thoughts. A secret kept just between them, a little bit of possession over their little one, making him his, since when he was born he would no doubt be everyone's.

"I liked it," Yami moaned, testing the name on his lips. "A good name. I can see why you like it."

"Yeah, I also looked it up. Know what it names?"

"What?"

"The star that saves us," the worlds rolled off Yugi' tongue like the words to a poem, a magical phrase and the perfect name for his little one who would bring break their hearts, push them to the limits of their emotions, and bring them closer together and tear them to the brink but who's love would save them in the end, just as his brothers before him had done.

"The star that saves us," Yami repeated loving how the very name seemed to echo in those words. "Very well said, my love." He kissed Yugi's hair and nuzzled him in a way that reminded Yugi of a cat, and purred when Yami stroked his hair.

"Now then, do you plan to stay here all night or shall we tell our in-laws about the newest member of our family? You know how bad the boys are at keeping secrets when they'd had too much wine."

"Hmm," Yugi pretended to ponder. "I suppose so. You don't think it'll be taking the attention off Joey and Mai? It is their wedding after all?"

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic, as we are." Yami promised unwinding himself from Yugi and lacing his fingers in Yugi's hands, and Yugi felt both his and Yami's excitement fluttering like sparks between them.

"Alright, but when Joey and Tristan start giving me smack about being pregnant, I'm blaming you. You realize that right?" Yugi threatened, but Yami just wore that sweet smile, so full of love and excitement and admiration and said. "I love you too, Yugi."

* * *

"How much further is it?" Tristan said pulling his fur-eared hat tighter against his head. Ever since he cut his hair, it had been harder and harder to keep his ears warm. He stopped wearing it in a spike a few years back and now just left it in a buzz cut.

"Not sure," Joey said, holding a flat hand over his eyes. The sunlight reflecting off the glittering snow doubled the brightness of the landscape, and making it that much harder to see. "The damn opening changes every year."

"Well we've been doing this for 14 years. Ya think we've been used to it by now." Tristan shrugged. "I'm surprised the girls didn't come this time. You know how much they love Yugi."

"Yeah, but with her last show, Mai wanted some alone time with the girls, and you know Serenity can't resist a girls night." Joey grinned and gave his buddy a playful wink. Serenity may have been Tristan's wife, but she was still Joey's little sister and he'd long accepted no one would know her better. After all they had their own secrets; why not let the two siblings have their own as well.

"Yeah, though I'm a little worried, you know I love Mai, but if she starts dressing up my boy in Shakespeare costumes, you and me," he shook his pointer finger back and forth between them quickly. "Issues."

"Oh come on man, ya know Mai won't do that, besides I say let the kid experiment so he can figure it out young."

"He's five, Joey. Tyler can experiment when he's a teenager like Yugi did."

"Oh come on, Yugi was out of college before he figured it out, and even then I'm still not convinced he went bi until he met Yami. I mean come on, the guy practically radiated sex appeal when we first met him."

"Knowing them, he probably still does. Ya think Yugi will look any different than he did last time we saw him."

"Nope."

"Does it matter?"

"Has it over the last fourteen years?"

"Nope!"

"Then there ya go. Now hurry up, I think I see Luna, either that or I seriously need to start thinking about glasses."

The spotted snow leopard emerged from the shadows silently and elegantly as the falling snow. The first warning before the mage's spell took affect but neither man had any fear. Luna bowed her head respectfully, and the two men mimicked her stance than quickly followed her across the snow bank and into a ticket of conifer branches, each one becoming more and more thickly caked with snow. Joey and Tristan shoved caked branches out of their way kicking up clouds of white powered and sending avalanches tumbling to the ground as their heavy boots crunched the carpet of snow and pine needles. Luna walked elegantly through the undergrowth, her coat shinning and camouflaged among the thicket. Finally, with their coats and boats soaked and loose snow and pine needles clinging fiercely to their bodies, they exited the forest and entered a vast field of crystalline snow glittering in the impossibly bright sun, untouched except for their footprints, not even Luna, a fairy leopard, disturbed the soft surface. Joey and Tristan struggled to follow her as they sank into the soft snow.

To their surprise, Luna lead them to a ruined bastion bristling with broken spires and upturned stones jutted from the snow like rows of jagged teeth, with frozen waterfalls of ice exploding from cracks and between multiple glass windows, caked with dirt and dust like multiple vacant eyes dotting the stone walls. Chains of frozen wisteria vines from spring intertwined with corpses of dried out leaves.

There was a pun about the fear of entering a dark, old castle in fear of ghosts and spirits, and fairies, but the two men just chose to laugh and followed Luna through the gash in the half-rotten wooden doors. Stepping through the antiquarian entrance, they entered a fairy tale.

Every inch of the castle looked vacant and abandoned it positively thrived on the inside like a grand Grimm fairy tale castle, and both had to laugh at the appropriateness of that term: the inside of the castle was a huge singular ballroom of polished stone and flying buttresses, but the roof was open filling the room with light, pillars of red and gold spiraled around frost marble holding up the second floor which consisted of a banister the circumnavigated the border of the room, and all around stood stain glass windows flooding the room with explosions of color and light. Three enormous chandeliers floated in midair lit with thousands of silver-flamed candles. Bizarrest of all, was the royal family. Yugi and Yami sat, Yugi in a rocky chair of cracked paint, Yami on a wicker armchair, decked in their winter coats at a large dining table, sampling the vast assortment's of the tea girl, Téa's, latest combinations under a gazebo with a tent like roof covered by a giant tarp sewn from the fur of every animal you could imagine. The set up was located on a huge daises raised above the rest of the room where a series of large thrones might have gone. Yugi swatted Yami's hand every time he leaned towards a growing leather briefcase lying open and full off paperwork, earning a pout from the exhausted looking King. Their attention was torn between each other and the lower floors, where there should have been a dance floor.

Only there was no dance floor: a huge oval ice rink was embedded two feet below the main ground where their nephews struggled to teach an adorable toddler with four magnificent wings that flickered with the deepest of blue and purples, to skate.

"There you are!" Yugi cheered, calling them over. "We were almost getting sick of waiting."

"We come every year don't we?" Tristan laughed as the two hopped over.

"Hey, you kids?" Joey hollered, cupping the rim of his mouth with his hands to amplify the volume.

The four turned their heads, their hands all trying to keep their smallest sibling upright, but he purposely plopped his bottom back onto the ice when their attention was diverted. "Come give your uncles a hug!"

Their faces brightened with excitement and delight and they all clambered out of their icy indent with ease like they were running on solid ground. Syrus stayed behind, first bending down to pick up the toddler, who likewise held up his arms and widened his eyes as big and cutely as he could, demanding to be picked up. With the little one safely tucked in his arms, Syrus flew out to catch up with his siblings, and waited until the oldest three had all tackled their uncles to the ground in strong hugs before joining in himself. The toddler, amused by this little scuffle, opened his mouth with an entertained laughter, with an innocent delight and loudness only a child could have and clapped his tiny hands together and fluttered his wings, cheering "Hi!"

"Hey Yusei," Tristan greeted once he was able to pry the boys off him. "You being good for your big brothers?"

"Hmm-hmm" Yusei shook his head with his big eyes closed and his smile wide from ear to ear, relishing in once again being the center of attention. "Yes, yes"

"Yes he is," Syrus said, shifting Yusei in his arms when he started to crawl and climb, not realizing he was still levitated in Sy's arms and too young to fly.

"He's definitely your kid, Yugi," Joey teased the fairy queen.

"Why's that?" Yugi humored with a confident smile. His fingers curled around an elegant Victorian style tea-cup.

"'Cause he's seven years old, and he's still only this big," Joey grinned then laughed when Yugi bristled with annoyance, his wings clicking together angrily in sync with his mood. Yami seemed to have missed the joke and replied. "It's not uncommon, he won't enter the child stage until he's at least ten…I was sixteen when I did but I was a late bloomer."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't mind, I enjoy having my little one still being a toddler."

Seeing his mama smile, Yusei struggled in Syrus' arms until the boy finally relented and set him down. He took off like a bolt and plowed past the company before finally crawling into his Mama's lap and snuggled into his chest. Never one to deny him, Yugi hugged him tight and ticked his belly and kissed his cheek delighting as the baby squirmed and laughed in his lap.

Yami only smiled at the heartwarming scene, before gesturing for everyone to join them for tea. Joey and Tristan sat down in one of the miss-matched chairs, and started on the collection of desert and the sampled the tea girl's latest creations. Syrus plopped down on a loveseat and started devouring a plate of cookies with great passion.

"You boys hungry?" Yugi asked, giving Yusei a cookie when the little one had calmed down from their play. "Or would you prefer your game."

"Game!" The three oldest said at once. "We still have to figure out who gets to babysit!"

"You're not playing?" Yami asked.

Syrus tried to speak but only crumbs came out. He swallowed violently, downed half a cup of chilled tea and shook his head. "Mana's making me work. She says everyone's requesting a new costume for the Beltane, and you know Mana."

Yami nodded in understanding. His sister was too proud to refuse a challenge. Too proud to let her creativity be thwarted by time or let anyone else compete with her work . "That damned ego of hers is going to be the death of her, I swear it."

"Come on! Last one to the rink is automatically out!" Jaden announced and cheated by getting a head start, earning complaints from both his brothers. The toddler they were fighting over paused his snack and crawled out of Yugi's lap, screeching "Wait, for me! I wanna come too!" he clumsily raced after them, while his parents just laughed at their little miracle.

"Man, I can't get over it," Joey shook his head.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"That this guy knocked you up," he tilted his head to Yami, who seemed confused by the slang and looked to Yugi for an explanation.

"He's still surprised I can get pregnant even though I'm a boy," Yugi explained pouring another cup of tea. "Fortunately, it seems I can only get pregnant at certain times."

"Really?" The humans asked.

"Why is it surprising?" Yami asked. "Fairies live for so long and we can always turn humans so there's never any worry about the species, and they love freely so is having a child not the greatest proof and symbol of love?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Joey smiled, "Speaking of which," Joey pulled out his cell phone and start scrolling through the pictures. "You gotta see the girls."

"Did Maggie get the gift we sent her?" Yami asked excitedly.

"Ah," Joey held up a finger, then flipped his phone over, revealing an adorable, rose round-cheeked little girl with cascading blond hair tied with multiple purple ribbons, looking adorable in a long purple dress, that's color mimicked her eyes, with princess sleeves and light blue lacy ruffled and feathers about the collar, sleeves and multiple layers under the skirt.

"Oh man, she _loves _that thing!" Joey laughed. "She calls it her 'magic princess' dress, 'cause every time it rips or tears it fixes itself. One time she fell out of a tree, and while we were freaking out that she broke something she just bound over, looking like a complete mess, and was scared she ruined it, but then she showed us the rip in the dress and kept saying 'look, look!' until we finally did and saw it fixing itself. Then she climbed right back up that tree." Joey laughed so hard he dropped his head into his folded arms. "I don't get it, that girl is a born tomboy yet she _refuses_ to wear anything but those fancy dresses. Kimi once tried to get her to wear jeans and she downright refused! Those girls, they're as stubborn as me and as tough as Mai, Kami help me when they become teenagers!"

"Oh please, I've raised four teenagers for the better part of twenty years! You'll only have to deal with it for seven years if that!" Yugi protested.

"Hey, let's not talk about that," Tristan shook his head. "I don't even wanna think about Tyler becoming a teenager, I'm with you, Yug, I want him to stay small and innocent. I dread the day Serenity and I gotta start telling him about how scary the world is."

"Well fairyland has its bad parts too. The stories about malevolent fairies are all true by the way, some are nasty, and I've actually met a few of them, so you're not alone there. I dread the day when Yusei _stops_ listening."

"Oh please," Yami retorted. "Like you could ever say no to him, Yugi."

Yugi slammed down his tea cup and glared at his husband. "Me? You spoil him rotten!"

"Guys, let's face it." Tristan held up his hands playing mediator. Syrus, who'd been silently and entertainingly observing the conversation smiled humorously and shifted his head in the direction of who was speaking.

Tristan continued. "Between at least two over protective uncles, two loving aunts and a ton of fairy siblings, all our kids are gonna be spoiled rotten."

They all laughed at that. Syrus, who was no longer interested in the conversation, turned around, plate of cookies still in his lap and munching on a cupcake, and watched his brothers locked in a heated argument of great importance.

"He's playing with me!" All three yelled at once, locking head so close it was a miracle they didn't bash together. Yusei sat on the ledge of the rink, shaking his dangling legs back and forth, head shifting cutely back and forth to whoever was speaking.

"It's my turn guys! That's that!" Jaden said defiantly stomping his foot.

"Not ah!" Jesse protested, "Its mine, I haven't any alone time with in forever!"

"You liar," Chazz snapped shoving Jesse out of the way. "What about last week, when you took him to the park."

"First of all, I'm a fairy I can't lie! Second, that wasn't alone time, I was playing with all the kids remember? It's my job." Ruby hopped on his shoulder and commandingly nodded.

"That still counts! So it's my turn!" Jaden protested.

"No it's not," Chazz argued. "It's mine! I've been stuck doing paperwork for the last month. I deserve some alone time."

"Oh shut up, Chazz," Jaden snapped, "You'll get all the time in the world with him when you become the Frost King and he'll be your apprentice. Me and Jesse only have now!"

"Yeah!" Jesse rushed to Jaden's side and grabbed his arms hoping to double-team his oldest sibling, but Jaden squashed all hope when he shoved Jesse away.

"Oh don't rub that in my face!" Chazz snapped, "That's won't happen for another sixty years, I'm only forty-one!"

At that loud shout, both Joey and Tristan spat out their drinks. They knew full well, Yugi's step-children were older than them, but confirmation of it was still difficult to swallow.

"Wait, sixty?" Joey asked confused. "You you're only 63?" He looked at Yami.

"67," Yami corrected. "But I was 40 when I became an adult, and inherited the throne, so Chazz is right, traditionally a Frost fairy reaches adult hood between the ages of fifty and sixty, normally because we become teenagers early, but if we remain as children longer than we tend to outgrow our adolescent bodies faster, as was the case for my siblings and I. As such, we request adults wait a few decades to 'learn the trade' before the previous monarch retires and the new one inherits. I was the exception because of my mother's disappearance and because my siblings downright refused to do anything but abdicate. Since I, obviously, am in robust health and shall be ruling for a long time" Yami boasted proudly. "Chazz will have to wait a while, before he becomes King, and since he's oldest if Yusei were to continue that line he'd become Chazz's apprentice instead of mine."

He couldn't help but chuckled at Joey and Tristan's jaw-dropped expressions. Age had yet to take much a toll on either of them, but the signs were still there, a curve in their lips. A graying hair or two, a bulge in the gut, but all minimal things barely noticeable to fairies and only to the humans whom it bothered. It always surprised him how critical humans were of their own appearances whenever he and Yugi ventured Earthside, though he assumed it was because, as Yugi said, unlike his kind they could not always change their forms at will. Vaguely, he turned to Yugi, and frowned at the little one's sad face. His consort had long come to terms with the fact that he would outlive his friends long before Yusei was an adult, and he knew his friend knew it too, but they kept it to themselves and preferred not to think of it. It didn't stop them from keeping their bargain and from visiting their growing family during holidays, though many times the humans glamoured themselves to look older if only to keep strangers from whispering. It was difficult and strange, but time had always been a fickle little devil and it seemed unfair to let her mischief sour their lives.

Swiftly, he changed the subject, reminding his little one and their company just how precious their current time was. "I must say though, I'm pleasantly surprised by how much those four have changed their tune." He chuckled noticing Syrus was too engrossed in his food and entertainment to hear him speak.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Yugi snorted: his mood instantly brighter. "Joey, do Maggie and Kimi ever compete for your or Mai's attention?"

"You mean sibling rivalry? Yeah all the time, why?"

"Because fairy children are ten-times worse," Yami explained. "My siblings and I, well, we were cruel children let's leave it at that. Our tricks on others were minuscule compared to the ones we played on each other, all in an effort to get our mother, father or our nursemaid's attention." He spoke playfully but his tone held a cynical mock. "What stupid, selfish devils we were. Fairies children, worst of all, want nothing more than to be loved best. I had hoped that that gene hadn't passed on to my adoptive children, but alas, it seemed the trait is inherited in all fairies."

"I don't get it?" Tristan blinked, so Yugi explained.

"Well, they were all roughly the same age growing up and were teenagers when they became fairies so there was never really any need for them to compete among each other for either my or Yami's attention, but when Yusei was born…"

"Let me guess, a fairy baby is ten times worse than a human one?"

"Oddly no, Yusei was a very well-behaved infant. He slept all day and we could take him anywhere, but…"

"He was a night owl. The second the sun went down he was wide awake and _demanded_ our attention. Sometimes he would cry all night until one of us picked him up and the second we put him down again he'd cry until we picked him up again. I think between the time he was a baby to a toddler, the whole mansion got, maybe 3 days sleep?"

"Correction, love, _you _slept, if I wasn't raising him I was running our Kingdom." Yami corrected. That single problem had led to many of their marital spats early in Yusei's infancy. "And Chazz too, more than once he'd be up for days on end covering for me and he never ceased complaining when he tried to sleep and Yusei refused to. Needless to say, since their room is right below ours, the boys didn't like their little brother much."

That was an understatement, Yugi thought with a smile. Yusei's birth had changed so much, from the day Mahado has cut him from Yugi's belly in a process that he had thankfully been unconscious for, but the moment he awoke, his stomach flat and sewed up, with his tiny newborn wrapped and sleeping in his arms, it was love at first sight. As fiercely, hopelessly irrevocably in love with the tiny thing he had been when it was still growing in him, he had hated being pregnant, and more than one became depressed feeling like his body was nothing more than a vessel for the little parasite, and then he felt consumed by guilt for calling it that. More than once of his hormones left him easily irritated and upset and more than once he slept in a different room out of guilt or annoyance whenever he and Yami spat. But Yami never once got mad at him. Instead he just lavished his little one with even more affection, which Yugi was grateful for. If anyone could've loved that tiny little thing more than Yugi when he was born it was Yami.

Secretly, he wondered if his unstable mood swings stung his husband more than he let on, thus he was more than willing to let Yami spend as much time with their baby as he could, but Yami, again, was never mad at him, knowing full well it was only his little one's hormones and temper. Mahado had explained that when she was pregnant with both Mana and Yami, their mother had been so fierce not even her closest companions dared to approach her but never held it against her. Now Yugi wondered if the reason Yami was so tolerant was because he knew it would be worth it once their little one was born. All day, he'd skip lessons to play with him, tickle his little tummy and smile as the baby laughed and squirmed uncontrollably and whenever the baby wanted to be held Yami picked him up and denied him nothing.

The baby looked so much like Yami when he was born, even now as a toddler Yugi could see his pudgy cheeks starting to sharpen, his height growing leaner along with his muscles and chest and his rich black hair, which had fallen flat when he was a baby, had already begun to spike up with streaks of gold. He would be a splitting image when he grew older. Only his large eyes, spoke of Yugi. Though, the color was neither the bright amethyst of Yugi's or the rich red of Yami's holly gems, no his color were a deep, deep, violet that shifted to the darkest of blues, the color mimicking his four wings. The eyes may have mirrored Yugi's in shape, but the color was Yusei's own. And from the moment he opened them, they commanded the love and attention of his parents. Something his four older brothers were quick to notice and even quicker to dislike.

"I see where this is going," Joey nodded in understanding. "Maggie went through the same thing when Kimi was a baby. They don't get it because babies are totally dependent on their parents and don't realize that because we need to take care of them, doesn't mean we don't still love them, but, of course, they still get jealous anyway, right?"

"Boy, I'm glad Tyler's an only child," Tristan shook his head.

"Pretty much," Yugi said. "Like Yami said, fairy children like to be loved best, and in the case, Jaden, Syrus, Jesse and Chazz: they hated how much time we had to spend taking care of Yusei, especially Chazz. Whenever Yami or I couldn't deal with work right away, he got stuck with it. So they'd always complain or protest by not coming home at night, but one night when Yusei just refused to stop crying, and after an especially hard day for Yami and I, neither of us could get up right away. We did when we heard him stop, so we got worried and we got into his room and we find him rolling on the floor laughing with all four of the boys sitting around him smiling. It seems they finally got frustrated enough to go after him themselves and instead of yelling at him that sweet little boy won them all over."

"And since that day, this has been the problem." He gestured his thumb over his shoulder. Jesse, Jaden and Chazz's argument had only grown fiercer with time, and Yusei was delightfully clapping his hands, which made Syrus arch an annoyed eyebrow. "It seems their desire to be loved best by us, transferred to their desire to be loved best by their baby brother."

"So then why isn't Syrus' over there?"

"I'm playing a waiting game," said Syrus. "Eventually Yusei will get bored watching them argue, he'll come back over here and I'll have him all to myself." There was a wicked smile on his face.

"Okay, it is really wrong that he looks like that, but is that devious." Joey said, slightly scared.

"Like I said, fairies aren't always pleasant." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm not complaining. I can't wait to see how they act when Yusei gets older."

"Speaking of that, Yug," Tristan cleared his throat, though it was obvious there was no need too. "Joe and I need to talk to you guys about that." The two men straightened their backs, their mouths formed unreadable lines.

"Well, it's been fourteen years and we both agreed we can do another seven years, but after that…"

"Neither of us knows what will be going on then or what will be happening, so we don't know if we'll be able to come back every year. Mai and I have been talking about moving to California when the girls are older. I mean, Maggie's only in elementary school now, so we don't wanna move right away, but sooner or later it's something we both wanna do."

"The thing is, we still wanna be able to visit you guys if we can, and we love when you see us, but we don't know if we can, keep with the deal."

"I see," Yami nodded, but turned to Yugi. He matched their uncertain sadness. "I understand, things are changing, it's not easy to stick to the rules. Even we can only visit during the days when the veil is weak. And in the seven years the boys will all no doubt transcend. They'll be adults and on their own." Then suddenly, surprisingly he smiled. "It just means we'll have to make the most of the time we have right now."

The bright smile soother their worried hearts and the small family just laughed, until Yusei bound over into his dad's lap. It seemed the fairy boy's scuffle had turned boring, and Syrus who'd gotten tired of waiting and joined in the mess wasn't there to pick him up.

The rest of the visit passed by rather quickly and uneventful but was nonetheless an enjoyable bout of talking and laughter that only existed among family and close reunions. Before leaving, as they always did, Joey and Tristan followed Yugi to say good bye to Grandpa.

The old man's funeral had been one of true fairy fashion with a celebration of life and his glass coffin adorned with flowers, but once it was over the fairies left with quick haste, no one daring to enter the forlorn and forgotten graveyard in the shadow of the mountain side except the consort who, despite the grimness it caused the fairies who did not like being reminded of their own morality, created a lovely tombstone so Yugi could know exactly where his body was buried. To say this only Yami and the boys ever visited it with him, but Solomon had lived a long life and he loved the life he lived with the fairies and was even happier to know he was alive long enough to see the birth of his first biological great-grandchild.

Joey and Tristan entered the graveyard: it was a strange place with no gate or entrance or grave markers, only raised mounds of dirt and snow where the glass coffins had been buried under large heaps of stones. Grandpa's was no different, but his had a large flat stone in the center with his name and life engraved into it.

It was a cold reminder, it seemed that time was eternally their enemy, but at the same time the memory had brought new hope. When they left the grave yard and bid them both goodbye Luna lead them back through the forests and Yugi stood and watched long after they disappeared into the thicket. Yusei had fallen asleep in his mama's arms out of boredom and the boys had likewise grown tired from their incensed arguing and curled up for a nap.

"What are you thinking love?" Yami asked, removing his cloak and covered the boys with it.

"About what your mother used to say, mortals gone in a fairy sigh. It just made me do some thinking." Yugi admitted pulling his snow cloak tighter around him, when Yusei cuddled into the softness.

"Ah, I see," Yami said wrapping his arms around them both. "It is a strange thing time, for fairies seven years could pass in the blink of an eye, but at the same time seem as vast and endless as eternity."

"Yeah," Yugi smiled, nuzzling into Yami's warmth. "I guess there's only one thing we can do then."

"What's that love?" Yami asked tilting his head to smile at Yugi. His consort looked over his shoulder his bright amethyst eyes smirked into sweet, confident, and loving red. "Hold our breath."

Yami just laughed.

* * *

Epilogue

The bus rolled to a stop, and the jerk was so fierce, she barely noticed she'd fallen asleep until her elbow slipped and her chin fell forward. She jerked awake and looked outside, hoping she hasn't missed her stop and breathed a sigh of relief when she read the sign.

"Last stop miss," the driver said kindly. "You sure you want to get off? We turn around in fifteen minutes."

"No, I'm alright," she said plainly packing her stuff and grabbing the heavy duffle bag that contained everything she owned, and was careful to keep that secret from the driver. "Thank you," she said with a broken smile over her shoulder, but descended down the steps before he could question her further.

Leaving the mild warmth of the bus she was taken aback by the sudden rush of cold that ripped through her and was quick to grab her thick red coat and pull it close. The winter wind took her by surprise at first, but she quickly found it soothing. Down the road, the inn was loud and rambunctious with lights and people huddle around a fire in the lobby drinking hot chocolate and beer, and resting nice and warm after a long day in the snow and wind. But she had no desire of entering this place.

Instead, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and started up the path. The snow crunched loudly under her boots, louder and louder with the increase in her speed. She was grateful she grabbed them before leaving, but she was glad she did. Time was against her and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay long, but she had to come here. She owed it to them.

Warm tears stung her cold eyes as she ran, and she shut them tightly. Streams of salty water streaked her cheeks and formed frosty streaks in the cold air, but she didn't have the heart to leave them. Even though it had been so long since she'd seen them: since they'd sent her to boarding school, to the institution, and maybe they'd have stopped caring about her but she didn't. She'd never did, try as she might. All she wanted was to say goodbye.

And _he_'d denied her that. And for that reason she hated _him_.

She'd been an important man's daughter. The perfectly behaved and loved daughter of a great man who was doing important work and great good, and came from a perfect family and had the perfect life: that was how the world saw her. In reality, she was just a sweet but lonely little girl who loved her parents and only wanted the simple desire of every little girl: her father's affection. But he was a busy man, an important man. A political champion who the people loved and looked up to and who did important work to benefit the future. But how did you explain that to a little girl who only wanted to spend time with her parents?

It was why she was here now.

When she opened her eyes again she'd found it: her sanctuary, still at the top of the hillside on the side of the frozen lake she'd loved as a child. The cabin where her family had stayed for countless cold winters and weekends stood dark and vacant, and she had no idea if it had ever been occupied since they'd stopped coming. Memories of their happy Christmases, the days her father spent hours teaching her to skate and her mother's homemade hot chocolate. The memories brought tears to her eyes, but she furiously whipped the frost from her cheeks and tossed her bag to the ground and pulled out her prize.

Bright ruby red skates decorated with black roses at the heel slid carefully over her delicate feet, her stockings still sweaty from her boots and probably not the best for skating but she'd had little time to change and didn't care. Once the skates were on she slid across the ice, her coat fanned about her like a thick skirt, moving with each jump, twirl and turn of her slender figure. How long had it been since she did this? They'd stopped coming when she was thirteen, and _he_ never liked her skating.

Now she knew why: how long had it been since she felt this free? This alive? This empowered? She spun elegantly, and then leapt into the air landing a triple. Pausing for a moment, she started to skate in circles. Vaguely, she imagined her younger self, ten years old and innocent practicing her newest trick for her father. Her excitement and pride when she finally did it, weeks of falling, sore limbs and bruised bones worth it to show it to her father—and then her complete devastation when he missed it to answer his phone. Her anger when she was so angry she ripped off her skates, threw them at him, and with a loud, defiant scream of "I hate you" ran away crying into the woods.

She skated to the edge of the lake, towards the woods where she escaped. It had been so easy to run so far, angry and crying and blinded from the pain in her feet and the cold piercing her skin like thousands of sharp needles. When it finally became too much she crashed into the snowy bank. Ten years old and only then realizing she had no idea where she was or where to do, her feet freezing and wet and angrily red showing the earliest signs of frostbite. Scared, alone, in pain and so young she didn't know what to do she did all she could do and started to cry.

What happened next had changed everything. Through the snow, she'd heard a sound. At first glance she saw nothing, at second she'd thought it was a predator, at last it revealed the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen: a cat-sized dragon the color of snow and blue ice with glittering golden eyes. At an age where it was easy to believe such things, she watched as he touched her feet, healing them immediately, and started walking away, but stopped whenever she slowed down. Looking back she now realized, he was guiding her. An hour later she was reunited with her parents.

They didn't believe her story, of course, and were too glad she was alright to be mad. But over the next few trips she would constantly sneak away to find the dragon and see the spirits lurking in the woods at night. They made her feel safe and warm. Even now she didn't stop believing in them, she never had. But the more she snuck out, the more she talked about them, the most her parents began to worry. At first it was nothing.

They blamed it on imaginary friends and cures to her loneliness, but then as she grew older and they kept coming to her and she kept seeing them, then her parents started to grow angry. Accused her of lying and making things up. It was then she noticed what it was in their eyes when they looked at her: fear. Afraid she was losing her mind. Afraid she was insane and they had no idea how to help her. Psychologists and shrinks accused her of trying to draw attention to herself. Doctors and therapists blamed it on a traumatic experience from being alone in the woods. They'd blamed it on imaginary friends, trauma, psychological means to deal with pain. No one believed they were real. That what she was really seeing were dragons and spirits or, God forbid, fairies.

Finally, they sold the cabin and forbid her from going back. She never forgave them. They solved the problem first by giving her pills, but she hated them and they made her sick. She refused to take them. They tried institutions. Thought she was insane, kept her alone in pure white rooms, and tried to give her terrible treatments tried to convince her they weren't real, that they were all in her mind. Finally, she could take no more and begged her parents to let her come home: she promised never to mention them again, to talk to them or anything if only her parents would take her home. They agreed. And she never saw the fairies again.

They put her in boarding school. Away from the snow and ice she loved, they forbid her to skate. They wanted her to make friends with her father's rich, snobby daughters and date one of the son of one of her mother's well to do friends.

At thirteen and treated like an outcast because her father was "so great" and she felt "so important" the other girls ignored her. As she grew older into a slender young lady with creamy skin shoulder-cut cranberry red hair, and a heart-shaped face, all the boys saw was a large chest, a slender body and a pretty face. No one cared for who she was. Teachers though she was strange and a liar for her tales. She'd hated it so much, and her parents did nothing. They thought this would help her. They were wrong.

Her hatred for people became stronger and stronger. She isolated herself from them. She grew cold and distant and wanted nothing more than to leave. She'd gotten into arguments with other girls, shot down boys and the teachers disliked her. Finally, she could take no more and ran away. She'd run home to her parents, but they looked so happy to have her gone. She knew now that she'd misread them, but at the time she was so mad she's run away again.

She'd had nothing. She was alone. Then _he_ found her.

_He _was like an angel who found her crying in the park, listened to her problems and had the kindest smile and the softest eyes. How naïve she'd been then. But she was sixteen and alone and wanted nothing more but to be wanted herself. She knew if she'd gone back to then, she could've told herself that_ he_ was lying. That the kindness in _his_ smile was actually a smirk, the softness in _his_ eyes and the trusting of _his_ smile was all an act to lure her into a false sense of security. But she didn't and she couldn't and it worked.

She'd gone back to school: _He_'d encouraged her too, in retrospect she should've taken that as a sign. _He_ told her to finish school so she could accomplish her dreams. In reality, _He_ probably hoped the continual harassment from her classmates and lack of support teachers would only make her more cynical, angrier, and more determined for his comfort. _He_ was right.

She'd finished school. Then she'd left home. She'd told her parents she was moving out, telling them she's hated them and she was convinced they were happier without her. The shock and horror on their faces when she left without a word had satisfied her. How now it just filled her with dread.

She was stupid, so stupid. So blindly in love with _Him_ and happy to have someone who accepted her, who didn't look at her like she was weird, called her a freak or looked like they were afraid of her, so blinded that she couldn't see herself placing herself too much in _His_ power. She couldn't see him isolating her further. Telling her only _He_ understood her. Only _He_ loved her, _could_ love her. That the rest of the world would reject her and she believed _Him_ without a second's doubt. And she'd forgotten her love of skating, her happy memories as a child with her parents, her time with the spirits, the dragon who saved her.

She'd forgotten until the tragedy brought her back to reality. It had happened so suddenly. She'd been with him for only two years and was so blinded and devoted and lost she couldn't see that she had hit rock bottom. Until the police came to their home and told her that her parents had died in a car crash while coming to see her, to convince her to come home. She'd been devastated.

They left her everything, and in their will was an apology. The words were so loving and touching she's burst into tears. And she only found out two weeks ago when she left.

_He_ didn't want her to go. _He_ told her to forget her parents and be glad they were dead. _He_ wasn't there to comfort her or hold her like _he_ had those years ago, no, instead _he_ ordered her not to cry, that she didn't need them, that _he _was all she needed. At once she would've believed him, but their lawyer insisted she see their will so she did.

And when _He _found out, everything about him changed. It had been their first real fight. _He_ claimed she had betrayed him, rejected him after all _he_'d done for her. She argued that she only wanted closure that she wanted to forgive her parents and move on but _He_ said no. _He_ was more angered that she'd disobeyed him then questioned him. It surprised her more than anything else. And finally when _he_ said that she belonged to _Him _and that she was _His_, did she do what she had done eight years earlier and exploded like she had to her father. But the reaction was different. _He_'d slapped her.

That single act had made everything so clear. Of course, _he_ was quick to apologize. Tell her she shouldn't have made _Him_ angry and that it would be alright if she didn't question _Him_. It suddenly became clear: _He_ wanted _her_ to be dependent on _Him_. _He_ only loved her for the same reason her parents feared her. _He_ wanted to control her, own her like she was an item like her parents wanted her to be their perfect daughter.

In that moment, she made a decision. She would never be dependent again: not on her parents not on him, not on anyone. She knew she had to leave that night. She'd slipped sleeping pills into his drink, and waited until he was out. She packed up and left that night, leaving only a two word note.

Their lawyer had been happy to help her leave. Help her start over. It was him who helped her get her restraining order when _he_ refused to leave her alone. Helped her get her inheritance, she only took what she needed and donated the rest. She's wanted to start over to leave and figure out what she wanted to do.

It had taken longer than she though: three buses, two trains and a few taxies, all paid in cash but she refused to leave a trail for him to find her. She'd never told him about this place. It had been her own little secret. And that was why she was here now.

She wanted to start over. She wanted to regain her power through the only manner in which she ever felt free: skating. She skated and skated, fears of her future, wonder of what to do when this experience was over, all her worries and fears and past, melted away.

She skated across the lake, her eyes fell on something she'd never seen before. A stream leaked from the pond, long enough to skate on. Curiosity compelled her to check it out. She heard laughing and she approached the pool. In its heart was a pair of soft golden light.

She skated towards it, reached out to touch it. Suddenly, the ice shattered beneath her feet! Water lapped about her ankles and ice broke. Surprise had left her too stunned to do anything until she felt the water crash around her. She tried to scream, expecting liquid to fill her lungs but instead when she fell through the ice, she fell up on the other side. Landing hard on the ice, water crashing in a wave around her. He landed on her stomach and coughed violently. When she looked up she immediately recognized she was someplace else.

"Are you alright?" Someone was running over, the voice was young and baritone, but all she saw was a familiar creature the size of a cat, large white wings shimmering like ice, silver claws clicking across the ice as it walked and soft, familiar golden eyes smiling at her.

"Stardust?" The figure stopped, and she looked up when a pair of dark brown boots invaded her vision. She followed them up the strong legs, lean figure, quiet slender for a male; spied his strangely long fingers, his gloves doing nothing to hide the extra joint.

Finally, she saw his face. His features were sharp and his skin a light tanned, like chiseled caramel. Locks of midnight streaked with rich gold spiked about his head and ears. And what bizarre ears they were: long and pointed like an elves, poking out from the black locks and growing into blue, black and purple feathers shinning with crystals. Four magnificent wings shimmered like icy crystals, strong and feathery and shinning the deepest of blues and purples. But most striking of all was not the wings or his ears or his long fingers or his too willowy figure but those striking eyes: large and sharp and the most beautiful shade of dark blue she'd ever seen.

He looked at her with surprise and looked at her with stunned mystification like a child who'd seen animals on TV but never in the actual wild. "We haven't used that portal since Jesse showed up." He said with a surprised gasp. The tiny dragon gave a loud squeal and bound up its master's leg to his shoulder and curled its tail around his shoulder.

The boy stroked the creature under the chin and it purred like a kitten. "I'm surprised Stardust, you're usually not this friendly." He turned to the girls with a smile, and unlike _His_ smile, she could see it was a true smile. There was honest concern and friendliness. "I guess you're confused?" He stuttered unsure how to approach her and pondered what to do. "Well, I guess I'll just say it, you're in Fairyland."

"I knew it!" she bound up excite surprising him even more.

"Wait? You're not? Stunned? Even my dad was fairy struck when he first came here."

She laughed and shook her head. "I've been seeing you guys since I was a kid," She explained and petted Stardust on the head and smiled when he rubbed against her hand. "And he saved me when I was a little girl. He's yours?"

"Stardust," the fairy boy nodded with warm eyes. "And yes, he's my familiar. Did he bring you here?"

"I think so," she explained. "I came to the lake to clear my head." She turned away unable to mask the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened," he asked earnestly concerned.

"I had a rough few months, a lot happened and when I finally decided that I didn't like the person I was or the person I was with, I decided I wanted to become more independent. I came here to try and figure out how to start over."

"And what do you want to do?" He asked curious.

"To be a doctor and work with children," she smiled, surprised by how open she was being.

"I know someone who can help with that. My uncle, he's an alchemist, and he can teach you everything from the human world and from this world. That way whatever you decide, you'll be a fairy doctor." He said enthusiastically.

She looked at him skeptically. "And I'm to assume you're just willing to help me out of the goodness of your heart?"

He nodded. "You're smart, but I am a royal fairy and we are bound by the land and the laws and we have always loved and welcomed human. And if you don't believe me you can speak to my mother. He was once a lost human too."

She searched his face for any sign of lying and he must of read her mind because he crossed his arms and said. "Fairies can't lie, we can bend the truth so it sounds like lying but we can never tell a direct untruth. I can promise that so long as you are here than on my honor as a fairy prince I will not let any harm come to you nor will I harm you myself, and my word is my bond." He bowed like a royal prince and the promise was so powerful and rung with truth.

She smiled and knelt to his eye level and said. "Alright, but I want a job. I'll work for my keep."

He looked up at her and smiled impressed and amused. "I'm sure we can work something out. My brother is the Frost King, he will be more than willing to let you stay at the palace and my Father and Mother are the former King and Consort. They will happily welcome you, and whatever you decide they'll be happy to help you." His smile was warm and inviting but ringed with so much honesty and his eyes showed only kindness. He offered a hand to her, than remained still. He was giving her a choice. The first time anyone ever had.

She had no other options she knew. She was in Fairyland a strange new world she'd always dreamed of but so secretly she kept it from herself she feared it really was her imagination. She wanted to be independent and before the idea of asking for help, letting someone else help her might've been a weakness, but for the first time she had the possibility of a friend. Her parent's last words came to her once more. _Don't be afraid to open your heart, no one can make it on their own._

Yet she didn't feel weak: she felt for the first time she had a friend. With new hope and optimist she took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Thank you." She smiled then said with a real smile, the first in years. "My name's Akiza."

He looked deep into her eyes and offered her a hand to shake. When she took it for the first time she noticed they were not blue at all, but a deep violet. "Yusei."

* * *

And that is the conclusion to my masterpiece and my favorite fic and I think I might cry...that was the longest chapter to date: 27 pages on word even after editing it! (phew) but I'm so happy with how it came out.

This chapter was a collaboration and bases of stuff from fans, stuff I wanted, and all the family trips, visits, weddings and experiences I went on as well as some obvious ones like marital spats, family's moving on and of course the question of mortality (unless you go by the stephanie myers eternal happily-ever-after crap). But yes, Yugi's contemplating his long-life but he's got Yami's by his side and though their marriage isn't perfect, no one's is, and I've talked to my mom and aunts enough to know that being married is hard but its always worth it in the end...so comments:

The wedding: I said there would be one but I didn't say who's ;) XD but in all honestly I planned this from the start (like i did in DR) one, because its more fun showing Yugi, Yami and the boys going Earthside (or entering the mortal realm) and two, because i wanted to avoid the issue i had with LMBYW and that is there is absolutely NO materials whatsoever on fairy weddings. Nothing! but i know you guys all wanted one, so I went with a sweet, simple and intimate hand-fastening with Yugi in a white outfit (I couldn't resist throwing him in a brocades corset), but this is how i imagine their wedding: them kissing under a shower of silver flowers, so this was my way of killing two with one stone, and showing their wedding, them YEAS later and still living their lives and the background of what they've been doing.

As such, I did some thinking and to avoid plotholes I also added the media circus that I felt would come up from Yugi disappearing to his retirinf, I tried to keep it as realistic as possible, and did lots of research on homosexuality in Japan and though they've never had a law discriminating against it or forbidding it, Japan's pretty much been neutral on the subject until after WWII when the whole country went PeaceFirst, and of course the yaoi fandom community plays a big role in the culture as well, so there ya go. That was fun and ultimately, I felt this would best convince Yugi to go rural.

Anzu: I believe it was Sakura-chan who mentioned her, and I put some thought into it, and once I got an idea I decided to throw her in, kinda of like that whole semi-awkward, trying to be friends again stage when you see someone again after so long and wonder how they're doing but when you meet them again its like...that's it. So no neither Anzu nor Yugi was the other's "one that got away", but I wanted to show that Anzu's not as heartless as I may have made her out to be in the beginning and that she still sees Yugi as a friend, but like Yugi said now they;re just exs.

M-preg: I thought about it and thought about it, and honestly I had no idea until this chapter if I'd do it or not despite the fact I said (and research confirms) make FFs can reproduce asexually, but when I thought out the epilogue I got the sickest Idea for the final end so I went with it. I'm so proud of that whole seen though! I hinted it throughout but I wanted Yugi's pregnancy to be secret until the end and I'm so happy about that!

5Ds characters: I'm not sorry. Come on, Yusei looks like he could so be Yami and Yugi's kid, or Yami and Seto's, either way the whole cast looks like they could be kids of the past so, if ever Yugi and Yami were gonna have children that wasn't an OC it'd have to be Yusei. And I looked up his name, after learning it meant planetary on the show: it literally does mean in one translation the Star the saves us, which really makes sense if you think about it. So had fun writing him as a toddler and more importantly (and I've had more than enough talks with my mom and aunts to confirm this) he shows why their married life is hard, not only are they raising kids but they're running a country and yes even fairies need rulers and laws and if you do research fairies are dark, they aren't good aren't evil and some are benevolent but some are malicious and they have rules that humans have to respect, so Yugi's mentioning of the unseelie (the common name for the malevolent faye) is true, just as Tristan worries about his little boy being exposed to all the evil and hell that goes on in the world now, so does Yugi and Yami, but point being: when you have kids everything changes, not only because you're responsible for a whole nother life, but because you have to keep from going from husband and wife to mom and dad (and again I've talked to my auntd about this and every married couple with kids has wanted out at some point because of the stress of "doing it all" and another reason why mothers are amazing, but when you help yourself and out your foot down your husband will change for you because while mother's do everything for their kids, husbands will do everything for their wives. So again those snippets about their martial spats, and Yusei and the boys and all that, its all part of being married, but again, its all worth it in the end. Marriage isn't the end...its the beginning.

That said, I had SO much fun writing a toddler Yusei with his older brothers all fighting for his attention. I'm the oldest of five so I can honestly tell you when siblings are born, you either love them or hate them and then the reverse comes later: my brother hated my sister when she was born and i loved her, we got older my sister ans i fight all the time and Jim and her get alone cause they like to party. Same with my younger brothers. so that was fun.

Also I'm a huge faithship fan so I had to end this with a possible chance of that and the cycle starting over...hey you never know? and i thought it was a great ay to end it.

Grandpa's funeral: There's very little on fairy funerals even though some are recorded and its shown that fairies are NO invincible or immortal so I decided to go with the traditional celts style of funeral. and let's face it as much as we love grandpa he was in his eighties when Yugi was sixteen, and my own grandpa was 83 this year when he died, so it had to happen, but the celts have always celebrated the life and I can see the fairies doing the same.

Final notes: as i said I'm turning this into an original fic, and I've made some decisions about this story as well as some concerns I'd like to ask you all so here we go:

the lemons: course this was gonna be first, I want to thank you all for the fantastic feedback about this, and I've ultimately decided that for the most part the lemons will be limes like the one when Yugi and Yami are reunited but I will probably keep the one where Yugi leaves a full lemon, so best of both. I've already decided to cut the one in the hot springs since it doesn't serve a purpose, and when I go back over these I will definitely take all your comments into consideration but ultimately i want to capture the emotion and the love in the lemons as well as the passion , closest i've ever gotten to heat and passion is the one i did for AIEW. Now it will be years before i look at this again, so this may change but for now that's the decision.

the pairing: obviously this will have all new characters with different appearances and personalities so that will be a challenge but a good ones, and people have asked if this will stay a gay pairing or a straight ones, and I've decided it will be a heterosexual one, but I plan on making Yami the Frost Queen, one because there are far more fairy queens than kings and 2, I like having a strong and seductive woman running everything and commanding and proving that the nice guy can get the hot girl. Plus, I have friends who are gay and as easy as it is to write yaoi pairings for fanfics, I am not even going to insult the gay community by saying i know anything about how they behave or act with each other so I will stick to what I know.

The location: This takes place in Japan and though I did a lot of research on the location, obviously I didn't use the honofics or anything of the sort, so I'm wondering if I should make Yugi and his family be from another country coming to Japan or if I should move it to another location entirely. A friend of mine suggested Canada which I am honestly considering though I know nothing of the country. I also thought Russia but then same thing. Basically i chose Sapporo as a location for the Olympics which were held there during that year as it was the first time the winter olympics weren't held in America, so I want to ask what you guys think any suggestions?

One final note: the results of my polls are in! You can all check them yourselves for the winners and I am ecstatic cause all the ones I wanted to write made the top! However, my next fic that i will write will be...Wonderland! I've sent my whole vacation reading and watching wonderland remakes (code geass by far did the best adaption) and have been outlining the story so when its done I'll be able to jump write into writing it, while working on OL and AIEW.

Also while finishing OL and AIEW (my goal is still to finish them by the end of the summer, AIEW is about halfway done anyway) I want to outline Crimson Pharaoh, i have the story but the outline and plot needs more work, same with Death is only the beginning, this was based on Larka's reborn with her permissions and she's anxious to see it but obviously mine is gonna be different so that needs to be worked out as well, and Wadjet I have the story planned out but I need to do more research on the nomads and wadjet worshipers. I want to make it clear this isn't gonna be one of those stockholm stories where the sacrifice is given to a monster, gets rapes and yadda yadds (I found a graphic novel like that that was basically h.p lovecraft but with sex) so Hell no am i don't that. My story will be more like a combination of Shamise's Gotcha's with Binding circles with bride of the water god (best I can give off the top of my head) basically Yugi's lost everything and when he comes to a village who worships wadjet just as they get a request that the diety wants a companion they see it was a sign from the god to help them both. Plus the gods were very trusted and beloved in Egypt, so yes Yugi seeing a winged, half-human serpant is scary as hell but Yami's not a monster, he can talk and think and truely cares for Yugi so then the issue becomes not only that Yami's form is a bit unnerving but how exactly do you handle marriage to a God? So Yugi's debate of whether or not he'd worthy will be an issue, so I need to work on that one as well, but I do have a good arsonal of fics in the waiting:

Wonderland, of course, The Desert Kings I have outlines to I may start that, and I also have a little mermaid adaption with Dragons that will be puzzleshipping that i think everyone will life. Yami's a dragon, the son of Seto the Dragon King, with his younger brothers Jaden, Juudai, Chazz and Seti (my who i envisioned being the son of Seto and yami once upon a time) who are dragons living in a hidden world in the clouds above a steampunk world, while there father hates human after the death of their mother, so when Yami starts becoming more and more pressured to find a mate and learn to rule (which he doesn't like, He prefers working directly with people as opposed to politics) he and his brothers agree to find thim the perfect mate and enlist the help of their friends, and on a hair ship where seven princesses are celebrating their oldest sister's marriage, Yami, disguised as a human meets and befriends Yugi, the youngest and only boy. After saving him when he falls off the ship, he and his brothers hide their true forms from him and over the course of the next few weeks, Yami and Yugi talk and get to know each other, all while Seto, frustrated with Yami's "immaturity" holds a contest for all the noble dragon children to prove themselves and the winner will be his bride, and a strange wingless dragon with white hair, attempts to convince the boys that their father is not the fair and benevolent ruler he seems...and when Seto finds out Yami's secret...well that's when it all startes to go south...so I have that one worked out as well.

Point being I've got a good back of fics for you all and I'm also working on my novel as well, so for the most part with this fic being done I'm gonna take a break to work on my novel, least a few chapters, outline Wonderland and get a few chapters of OL and AIEW completed so I can update faster.

ALSO as many of you know my youtube account got deleted. and since I don't want to get sued for copyrigting i won;t be making another one (plus my mom found out and I decided not to for her peace of mind god forbid I do get suec) but I am still making videos and my next one will be a sneak peek of Wonderland, and anyone who would like a copy of my videos, send me your e-mail address in a PM and i'd be happy to share ^^ I'll make a subscriber list, and I'm cool with you keeping them so long as you don't redistribute any of them without my permission.

So as always read, review, critique comment and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You patience for this fic has made it all worth it!


End file.
